Colocation pas si évidente
by Nekookami
Summary: Série d'OS sur la vie d'humains de Nnoitra, Starrk, Hallibel, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra: après la guerre, nos cinq anciens arrancars chaperonnés par Tatsuki et Inoue découvrent les joies de l'humanité! REPRIIIIIIIISE!
1. Chapter 1

La guerre, ça, on connaît.

Que les gentils gagnent, ça, on connaît aussi, ça c'est assez vu, revu et re-revu dans les histoires.

Ben là, ça se vérifiait aussi. Aizen avait perdu et les gentils avaient gagnés: les Vizards, les Shinigamis, et même les âmes errantes comme Keigo Asano ou Tatsuki.

Il ne faut pas croire, les gentils aussi avaient eut des pertes. Mais la plupart étaient toujours là.

Même dans le camp ennemi, il y avait eut des survivants: Hallibel, Starrk avaient beau avoir été laissés pour morts par Aizen, ils n'en restaient pas moins vivants. Gin Ichimaru, après son sursaut de bravoure où il avait failli perdre la vie en trahissant Aizen, s'en était sorti. En retournant au Hueco Mundo, ils avaient même réussi à sauver la vie de deux ex-Espada, qu'on croyait être tout ce qu'il y avait de plus décédés: Ulquiorra Schieffer (_si, si, Inoue avait réussi à recoller les particules désintégrées entre elles_) et Grimmjow Jaggerjack (_si, si, Ichigo avait réussi à aller chercher son ennemi le plus ennemi de tous ses ennemis_).

Les quatre ex-Espadas et l'ancien capitaine Shinigami avaient donc réussi à survivre, mais leur avenir n'était pas très brillant, loin de là:

-Ichimaru passait en cour martiale pour trahison, même si les circonstances étaient atténuantes (_venger sa Ran-chan_)

-les espada avaient eut tous leurs pouvoirs retirés, et auraient pourris dans une cellule de la division scientifique (_dirigée par Mayuri à tête d'iguane_) si…Inoue Orihime ne s'était pas interposée, clamant pour Ulquiorra le changement possible pour sa nature d'arrancar-pas-si-méchant-que-ça.

Du coup, la Cour de Jugement lui avait refilé le lot complet de quatre anciens espada sans cœur, en parfait état de marche, avec costumes humains intégrés mais armes manquantes, entraves de reiatsu comprises.

Et un joli ruban rose pour contenir le lot.

Mais même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il était impossible de contenir quatre personnalités si différentes (pour pas dire « barge », « hautaine », « blasée » et « blasée à l'extrême ») dans un espace aussi restreint que le studio d'Inoue. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'Orihime Inoue et les quatre anciens ennemis de la Soul Society allèrent élire domicile chez Tatsuki, meilleure amie de la rouquine, qui comptait bien l'aider à mener à la baguette les anciens hollow nouveaux humains et ainsi empêcher toute effusion sanglante et/ou meurtrière entre les arrancars humains et le reste du monde…ou tout simplement avec eux-mêmes.

Il est donc de bon ton de céder à la curiosité la plus morbide (_oui, oui, morbide_) et de jeter un œil indiscret dans ce _foutoir_ qu'est devenue la vie de ces six personnages.

Parce qu'après tout, ça pourrait bien nous faire rire un peu, et ça c'est pas d'refus!

**Bon, voilà l'morceau…fallait bien commencer quelque part, et autant commencer par le début!**

**Euh…c'est vrai que c'est récurent, cliché de demander ça, mais Est-ce que vous pourriez m'laisser une tite review?**

**AHHHHH! Avant que j'oublie, si vous avez une idée de sujet, de scène à faire subir à nos six cobayes…euh pardon, personnages, postez, je ferai TOUT MON POSSIBLE pour écrire dessus! (**_**en mode supergirl écrivant des fanfic!**_**)**


	2. Aaaahle réveil au petit matin

Elle s'éveilla doucement en sentant un souffle chaud sur son visage. C'était sûrement le chien qui avait cette respiration un peu saccadée, animale.

_Une minute. Stop. J'ai pas de chien, _pensa-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux, les braquant sur une espèce d'arriéré aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait accroupi sur son lit, un rictus d'impatience sur le visage.

Devant cette agression matinale, Orihime fit la première chose que toute jeune fille prude et délicate aurait fait en se réveillant toisée par un inconnu sur son lit. Elle attrapa un coussin sous sa tête et le frappa de toutes ses forces en hurlant:

-Sors de ma chambre TOUT DE SUIIIIIIIIIITE!

Ce coup brusque désarçonna l'ex arrancar qui dégringola du lit et se retrouva sur le sol froid.

-Hé ho, du CALME!, répliqua-t-il en tentant une frappe directe sur la jeune fleur délicate qui embraya elle-même sur un uppercut suivit d'un tirage de cheveux qu'il repoussa sans effort oh mon dieu Jean-Pierre la Fleur délicate est repoussée par Blue Psychopathe qui l'attrape à la gorge;

oui Henri en effet Fleur Délicate ne semble pas dans son assiette, c'est à se demander si elle le fait exprès!

Ne soyez pas trop direct quand même, Fleur Délicate a l'air de se reprendre, elle reprend son arme favorite , « le coussin destructeur » avec lequel elle assomme Blue Psychopathe qui a l'air sonné;

Mais non, mais non, Jean-Pierre, OLALALALALALALA, Blue psychopathe reprend l'avantage en utilisant aussi un « coussin destructeur », c'en est fini de Fleur Délicate

Oh mais…oh noooon l'arbitre Starrk vient d'entrer sur le ring, la fin du match est déclarée, à vous les studios!

-Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez?

-C'est l'autre qu'a commencé!

**Inoue devient…violente?**

**Et oui, mais bon, faut pas exagérer, elle va pas sortir les gants de boxe et hurler comme Rocky en haut d'un grand escalier sur une place connue dans une ville comme Tokyo….(quoique…)**


	3. Machine à café

**Attention! Y a des grossièretés dans ce chap'! Vous voilà prévenus, petits z'yeux sensibles…**

-Putain, mais tu va te réinstaller truc de merde?

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches, Grimmjow?

-Je fiche que cette saleté de machine humaine arriérée vient de m'éclater entre les pattes et que j'arrive pas à la réparer!, répliqua l'ex arrancar en frappant l'un contre l'autre deux morceaux de plastiques non identifiables.

-T'es vraiment pas doué pour la machinerie humaine , mon pauvre…

-Hé, ho, Hallibel, t'es humaine toi aussi et tu sais pas plus t'en servir que moi!

-Mais elle au moins, elle a assez de doigté pour ne rien casser, s'immisça Starrk qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, les mains dans les poches.

-Manquait plus que toi, tiens!, s'exclama ironiquement Grimmjow en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour une fois qu'Inoue et Tatsuki les avaient laissé seuls, tous les trois, il avait fallu que Grimmjow fasse des siennes. Si cet objet était important pour les humaines, ils allaient en entendre. Orihime passait encore, elle leur passait presque tout sans leur faire de remontrance; en revanche Tatsuki était moins effrayante qu'Aizen, mais elle avait la main plus leste et la plupart de sa maison était remplie de livres, de bons projectiles particulièrement douloureux, même pour eux, maintenant qu'ils avaient perdus leurs pouvoirs d'Arrancars…

-Bon, calma Stark en s'essayant à la table bancale de la cuisine avec ses mains croisées devant lui, qu'as-tu _encore_ détruit _cette fois_?

-….ça, dit-il en tendant des débris de plastique.

Hallibel se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Stark. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle recula de plusieurs pas, les yeux écarquillés, le visage figé par un expression d'horreur.

-….Tu va mourir, lâcha-t-elle sous le regard interrogateur des deux hommes.

-Quoi?

-C'est son trésor de guerre.

-Hein?

-Trésor de guerre, répéta l'ex Tercera en fronçant les sourcils.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension totale des deux autres, elle se força à rester calme et elle expliqua:

-Tatsuki m'a dit que c'était une des choses auxquelles elle tenait le plus; à ce qu'elle a eut l'air de dire, elle avait du batailler aux côtés d'Inoue contre une horde d'ennemis pour réussir à l'obtenir.

Grimmjow jeta un regard presque paniqué aux déchets.

-Mais c'est pas possible, ça! Fallait que ce truc se casse avec moi!

-C'est _tellement_ surprenant que ça soit toi qui le casse, répliqua Hallibel, bras croisés.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, ça?, demanda-t-il avec un rictus méprisant.

Soudain, un bruit de clé les figea tous sur place.

-Ouhou, on est rentrées! Y avait un monde fou à l'épicerie! (Inoue bien sûr, voix douce)

- J'ai encore du batailler…bon, ok, qu'est _ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie, tous les trois_? (Voix de Tatsuki, effrayante comme le glas du jugement dernier aux oreilles des ex-arrancars)

En effet, voir les trois seuls survivants des terribles arrancars debout en ligne au garde à vous dans la minuscule cuisine de la maison d'une inconnue, le regard innocent levé vers le plafond, ça en aurait fait tiquer plus d'un. Soudain, avisant les débris de plastique sur la table, Tatsuki failli s'étrangler. Orihime réprima un rictus d'horreur et plaça une main devant sa bouche, choquée. L'autre avança lentement, comme au ralentit, vers les restes de sa magnifique, sa superbe,…non, elle ne pouvait pas être détruite…pas ça…non, seigneur, ayez pitié… Elle prit un morceau entre ses mains, et reconnu aussitôt l'énergie du plus colérique des survivants.

Et à travers toute la ville de Karakura, on pu très distinctement entendre:

-GRIMMJOW, T'AS DETRUIT MA MACHINE A CAFE! J'VAIS TE TUEEEEEEERRRR!

**O_o '' c'est violent quand elle s'énerve, Tatsuki….**

**G: C'est pas cette femelle qui va faire la loi!**

**Moi: Bien sûr que non….ça dépend si t'as envie de vivre ou pas.**

**G: Comment ça?**

**M: Bah si tu veux faire ta loi, ok, pas d'souci, mais Tatsuki va piquer sa crise…**

**G: Et alors?**

**M: Bah si elle pique sa crise, elle te vire de chez elle, et après t'iras t'expliquer en tête à tête avec…je sais pas, moi…Zaraki.**

**G (une goutte de sueur perle sur sa temp): Celui qui a..dégomé Nnoitra?**

**M:Ouaip**

**G:O…ok. Ça ira pour cette fois…(sort dignement de la loge très privée du narrateur)**


	4. Nan, Grimmjow, c'est PAS une exécution!

**Bon, un autre chapitre (le dernier que j'avais écris à l'avance), une idée que j'avais eut l'année dernière en fait…lisez, vous allez comprendre de quel thème il s'agit =) Merci à tous ceux qui m'encouragent, merci beaucoooouuup!**

**Freyandchris****àmerci pour les idées que tu me donne ^^**

_Starrk représentait « la solitude », il est donc tout à fait logique (on va dire ça comme ça) que quelqu'un se dévoue pour dormir à ses côtés (__**NDA: mais nan, pas pour faire des…trucs**__!). Il était impossible qu'Orihime se dévoue (elle était déjà assez occupée à veiller qu'Ulquiorra ne passe pas la nuit sur le balcon, qu'Hallibel n'aille pas prendre un bain de minuit dans le fleuve de Karakura et que Grimmjow…soit lui-même, en fait), ce fut donc Tatsuki qui fut désignée._

L'ombre se glissa furtivement hors de la chambre, et se glissa dans celle de la jeune donzelle innocente. Il se pencha vers elle, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller l'ex Primera à côté d'elle. L'ombre se dressa, menaçante, de toute sa hauteur, et s'approcha de la jeune fille…

-Hé, ho!

-Mh…

-Tatsuki, juste un truc…

-Quoi?

-Chuuut… réveille pas Stark…

Coup d'œil rapide au réveil digital sur la table de nuit.

-Grimmjow, pourquoi tu me réveille à quatre heure du matin? Tu sais à quelle heure je me suis couchée?

-Bah, à vous entendre, je dirai bien y a une heure environ…

L'exaspération est grandissante des deux côtés.

-Tu sais là…le truc qu'ils sont tous en train de préparer là…l'arbre ridicule, les boules qui ne sont pas des Celo, ce genre de trucs débiles…ça sert à quoi, c'est pour endormir la méfiance des pauvres larves humaines avant d'achever les plus faibles?

Grand silence, juste troublée par la respiration calme de Stark à côté.

-…Tu prends Noël pour une exécution ou je rêve?

-Bah, si j'te demande, c'est que ça me travaille!

-Je crois que tu me fais un peu peur, là…

-Bon ok, c'était une erreur de te déranger après que t'ai fais des galipettes avec ton ché…

-Stoooop, d'accord, Noël c'est une fête qui déborde de sentiments mièvres, style l'amour, la joie, la bonté…

-…ça m'énerve déjà.

-Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Père Noël débarque et fasse une razzia.

-Quoi?

-Bah en fait, il se fait appeler Père Noël, mais c'est un hollow , au moins un Adjuchas . Il utilise un sonido méga puissant pour être à plusieurs endroits à la fois sur terre, et il vient dans toutes les maisons distribuer des baffes à des mômes qu'ont pas été sympas et il vient leur bouffer tous leurs biscuits, et boire toute la boisson qu'ils ont chez eux; ça va de la bouteille de vin à la bière en passant par le verre de lait.

-Il tue personne?

-Bah c'est un sadique, il préfère que les humains souffrent en voyant qu'ils ont plus rien à manger ou à boire que de les tuer.

-Et depuis combien d' temps il fait ça?

-Depuis toujours, aussi loin que j'me souvienne, il a toujours été là. Aucun shinigami l'a jamais attrapé ou vaincu.

-Ah?

-Ouais, en plus, il est super rapide, avec son sonido, il a jamais trouvé d'adversaire aussi rapide et balèze que lui, donc chaque 24 décembre au soir, jusqu'au 25 le lendemain, il cherche en faisant sa razzia un adversaire aussi fort que lui, qui pourrai le vaincre! Et pour parfaire à son sadisme, comme il trouve jamais personne pour le vaincre, il laisse des cadeaux aux personnes qu'ils trouve digne de l'affronter, mais il donne jamais de rendez-vous. Du coup, ça fait juste enrager la personne qui le reçoit parce qu'elle pourra jamais l'affronter, tu comprends?

-C'est une torture en fait cette… »fête »..c'est abominable…

-Tu l'as dis.

-Et ce hollow, là…ce Père Noël…tu dis que personne a jamais réussi à le vaincre?

-Jamais personne. C'est tout?

-Ouais.

Et il sort de la chambre. Un mouvement à côté d'elle.

-Je t'ai réveillé?

-Pas vraiment. Tu l'as mené en bateau, hein? Ton histoire de hollow et tout?

-Euh…oui, j'avoue. Ça lui enlève une occasion de se plaindre du monde des humains.

-Tu es machiavélique, quand tu t'y mets. Bonne nuit.

-Rester avec Orihime développe l'imagination. Bonne nuit!

Et c'est ainsi que la nuit du 24 au 25 décembre, sur un toit enneigé à Karakura, on peut apercevoir une forme avec une tignasse en pétard agiter un katana vers le ciel en hurlant:

-Viens te battre, Père Noël_, __**j'vais t'écraser!**_


	5. Désespérée, Inoue?

**Orihime face à une situation terrible… Comment peut-elle s'en sortir?**

La jeune fille regardait l'énorme trou noir, une moue d'incertitude figée sur son visage. Elle restait là, droite comme un i, à essayer tant bien que mal de repousser l'évidence, la repousser loin, dans un coin de la réalité où elle ne pourrait pas avoir de prise sur elle.

Bien sûr, elle s'était doutée que ce jour arriverai, mais _pas si vite_.

C'était bien trop court, elle n'était pas prête.

Elle n'avait même qu'une envie, c'était de fuir, de laisser tout tomber, de se ruer vers la porte et d'abandonner les quatre ex-espada à leurs sorts, quoique ça lui coûte de le faire.

Elle se ferait sans doute attraper par les Shinigami de la Soul Society, **mais qu'importe**!

Une situation comme celle-ci méritait que l'on essaye de se mettre à sa place : et dès que ça serait fait, ils seraient _forcés _de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eut le choix, qu'elle avait été mise au pied du mur, sans _aucune_ échappatoire possible.

« Oui, je vais faire comme ça….fuir loin, très loin….j'abandonnerai Kurosaki-kun, mon amour pour lui…je ne le pense pas assez fort…pour subir une telle chose… »

Mais soudain, la flamme de la volonté s'alluma dans ses yeux noisettes, une flamme digne des Jeux Olympique les plus olympiens: toujours droite, elle serra le poing devant elle, comme si elle collait un uppercut dans la mâchoire de sa situation désespérée.

« NOOOON! Je dois rester et affronter mon destin! Je n'abandonnerai personne! J'irai jusqu'au bout de ce que je dois faire, même si, comme je le pense, je vais y laisser ma vie! Je me suis jurée d'être plus forte que Kuchiki, pour ne plus être un poids pour les autres, un boulet que l'on traîne dans la bataille, je dois ABSOLUMENT me reprendre et gagner ce combat! »

Gonflée à bloc, Orihime Inoue se détourna du trou béant, sortit de la pièce où elle se trouvait, descendit les marches de la demeure où Tatsuki l'accueillait, elle et les espada restant, toujours plus motivée au rythme de ses pas.

Elle ne dévierait pas de sa route, cette fois-ci.

Elle était forte, elle allait leur prouver, à tous.

Elle se trouva face à la porte du salon, qu'elle ouvrit, toujours motivée, en prenant une grande inspiration. Elle ne se découragea pas en voyant que, comme d'habitude:

-Starrk roupillait (depuis que ses pouvoirs d'arrancar lui avaient été enlevés après la guerre, il n'avait plus d'arme, donc plus de Lilinette avec laquelle se divertir)  
-Hallibel observait l'aquarium de Tatsuki avec un air d'intense réflexion (tiens, serait-ce un reste de sa vie d'arrancar?)  
-Ulquiorra lançait un regard blasé (en même temps, ça change pas) à un Grimmjow avachi sur le canapé qui lui envoyait un regard _arrête-de-me-fixer-sinon-je-te-dépèce-vivant _(ça, ça change pas non plus)

Inoue plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, en une attitude de domination qui laissa présager aux survivants ennemis qu'il n'allait rien se passer de bon, que la vie qu'ils menaient allait changer à tout jamais.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour!, s'exclama Orihime avec un regard déterminé à l'extrême.

Elle attendit un peu avant d'ajouter:

-Aujourd'hui, on va prendre le bus… et aller faire des courses pour remplir le frigidaire vide! 

**Bon, ça c'est de la transition après Petit Papa Noël et la machine à café cassée XD**

**Prochainement, le combat d'Orihime: aller faire ses courses avec les phénomènes de foire…**

**Merci à tous pour les idées que vous m'donnez et vos encouragements \o/ (**


	6. En route, première partie

Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de l'homme brun, elle coula le long de sa tempe, puis sa joue creuse, avant de paresser sur l'arête de sa mâchoire. Hallibel l'observa un instant, cette goutte d'eau. Elle résumait assez bien la situation: allait-elle tomber, allait-elle pas…?  
Une secousse plus forte que les autres ébranla les deux personnages, envoyant la goutte valser à l'autre bout du compartiment.

Déséquilibrée, Hallibel se rattrapa comme elle le put à son camarade qui, en vrai gentleman (ça s'fait rare) tendit les bras devant lui.

Nous autres, _faibles mortels_, c'est vrai, nous n'avons pas la force colossale ou l'endurance titanesque des arrancars, mais (presque) chacun d'entre nous a déjà pris le métro, ou le bus. Et la règle numéro UNO, c'est…..?

Nan, c'est pas « aux heures de pointes, ne pas se mettre au niveau des aisselles des gens », mais plutôt « quand le véhicule s'arrête, c'est un arrêt brutal: donc ne JAMAIS se lâcher de son point d'encrage, s'y cramponner comme une moule à son rocher dans une tempête ». N'empêche, _nous_, on aurait pu leur dire, à ces fiers arrancars, qu'ils commettaient une ENORME bêtise en lâchant les barres auxquels ils se cramponnaient. Alors que Starrk et Hallibel s'écrasaient sur le sol avec la grâce de l'éléphant plongeant dans un point d'eau après une journée de forte chaleur, il se passa quatre actions en simultanées:

-sous le choc, Ulquiorra (qui ne s'était pas remis du fait d'avoir été désintégré par Kurosaki, en même temps Ulqui fallait pas te faire la-mi-ner comme un débutant) lâcha la barre de fer à laquelle il se cramponnait et tomba au ralentit, yeux écarquillés;

-Orihime vola au secours de son Ulquiqui et tendit une main experte (et ouais, elle est humaine, elle a l'habitude dans les transports!) vers le blasé en chef pour le retenir: elle ne réussi qu'à atterrir dans le fond du wagon, désarçonné par le surplus de poids;

-Grimmjow ne lâcha pas la barre, mais recula de deux pas en arrière, il buta sur les corps d'Hallibel et de Starrk au sol, tomba à son tour dans le fond du wagon, la pression de son corps sur celui d'Inoue (y a rien de sensuel, hein, elle est _écrasée_);

-Tatsuki voulu porter secours à sa meilleure amie, respira à fond et lâcha tout, prenant son envol dans le wagon moquetté d'anciens arrancars, et finit par atterrir par-dessus l'arriéré aux cheveux bleus qui avait l'air aussi sonné que ceux au sol.

**Moi: Que va-t-il se passer? Inoue va-elle être encore en vie derrière le poids lourd qu'est Grimmjow?**

**Euuuh? Oui, Ulquiorra? Y a un problème?**

**U(tête blasée): Appelle-moi encore une seule fois Ulquiqui et tu ne reverra plus jamais la lumière du soleil…**

**Moi: euuuhh…d'accord…(il est effrayant, ce type, y a une aura malsaine autour de lui qui fait comme des petites flammes violettes…au secours?)**


	7. En route, deuxième partie

Il fallut une minute à Tatsuki pour retrouver ses esprits: aussitôt, elle demanda:

-Où…où est Orihime?

Un bruit étouffé qui devait être à l'origine un « présente ! » lui parvint de derrière Grimmjow. Ni une, ni deux, la championne de sport vira l'espada: Inoue était derrière, encastrée dans le mur du compartiment, complètement à l'ouest. Affolé (de se dire qu'il allait encore dérouiller pour les autre si Tatsuki l'estimait pour responsable du plaquage de son amie), Grimmjow prit virilement Inoue par les épaules et la secoua comme un prunier. La délicatesse, ça le connait.

-Hé, HO! Femme, réveille-toi!

Elle voulut dire quelque chose: Tatsuki se rapprocha d'elle, tendant l'oreille. Derrière elle, Starrk et Hallibel reprenaient doucement conscience: l'ex Primera se redressa sur les coudes.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

-Strike, répondit ironiquement Grimmjow.

Il reçut une baffe post-frontale (ça se dit, ça?) de la part de Tatsuki.

-Elle a demandé si on était arrivés. Hé, Hime, tu m'entends? Ouais, on EST arrivés, tous entiers.

Aussitôt, Inoue se releva, poing brandi (_Orihime « la battante _»), et lança:

-Alors, le vrai combat ne commence qu'ici!

Elle se plaça aux portes du wagon.

-Tout le monde se donne la main!, s'exclama-t-elle. Ulquiorra, par ici! On va être entraînés par le courant, retenez bien votre respiration!

-Le courant?, demanda Hallibel, intéressé.

-Entraînés?, demanda Starrk, vaguement inquiet.

-Se donner tous la main?,demanda Grimmjow, excédé.

-Plus le temps de réfléchir!, s'exclama Tatsuki en empoignant la main de Jaggerjack.

Les portes s'ouvrirent….le spectacle pour un humain aurait parut banal, cette masse grouillante de personnes aux visages anonymes dans la circulation tantôt fluide, tantôt bouchée du métro de grande ville; pour les survivants, tout ça relevait de l'horreur absolue (faut dire qu'au Hueco Mundo, ils devaient être une cinquantaine, arrancars, chefs et fraccions compris et c'était immense…).

-A la une, à la deux…à LA TROIS!

Et ils sautèrent, retenant leurs respirations, histoire de pas suffoquer dans cette masse transpirante, attachés les uns aux autres (et cette fois-ci, ils tirent bon!) pour ne pas se perdre, car celui qui lâcherait, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de la revoir un jour.

Ils sortirent enfin du bloc humain du métro, grimpèrent les escaliers crasseux de la structure, et soudain, un immense bâtiment, haut de plusieurs étages, coloré et avec de grandes baies vitrés, se dressa devant eux. Hallibel en fut si surprise, de retrouver un palais comme au Hueco Mundo (en légèrement plus petit, mais pas d'beaucoup) qu'elle lâcha la main de Starrk et qu'elle osa s'avancer un peu plus en avant.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose?

Orihime lâcha enfin Ulquiorra (qui était toujours aussi blasé, on le changera pas!) et la flamme de la volonté s'alluma à nouveau dans ses grands yeux.

-Ça, c'est le centre commercial!

Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons: Tatsuki lui sourit.

Le plus grand danger était devant eux.

**Bon, je sais pas si ça va vous plaire, mais le métro c'est finiiiiii! ^^**

**Inoue a un peu l'air d'une Valkyrie, déterminée et courageuse, nan? (mais non, c'est juste une citadine, c'est tout!)**

**Merci pour vos encouragements \o/**


	8. Transition métrocommercio

-Starrk, qu'Est-ce que tu attends?

-J'ai vu que ces portes bizarres se fermaient et s'ouvraient d'une façon étrange, tu m'excuse mais je refuse de prendre de risque.

-Lavette! (ah tiens, Grimmjow) Viens donc, passe les portes, et prends les toi dans la tête, tu en a vu d'autres!

-Et être mutilé au point de risquer de te ressembler, Jaggerjack? Nan merci.

Tatsuki retient l'ex Sexta, pendant qu'Orihime passe les portes-vitres automatiques du centre commercial afin d'aller chercher l'ex Primera.

-Tu vois, Starrk, ce sont des portes automatiques. Tu va devant, ça s'ouvre tout seul!

Elle le prends par le bras, le traîne devant les portes, les passe, succès, remise de médaille, trophée, discours pour le prix Nobel, remise de la légion d'honneur…(ça existe pour les japonais?)

-Elle a de la patience cette petite, cède Hallibel.

-En même temps, elle réussi le tour de force de dompter Ulquiorra, non?

-Elle ne me « dompte » pas, bête primaire. Elle m'intrigue, nuance.

-Ça revient au même, chère chauve-souris, tu la suis partout et tu lui obéit.

-Ne parle pas de choses que ton faible quotient intellectuel ne te permets pas d'analyser afin d'en saisir toutes les subtilités, chat stupide.

**Affrontement du regard**, on verrait presque le courant électrique qui passe d'une paire d'yeux à l'autre avec des connotations meurtrières.

-Hé, ho, du calme vous deux! Hime a la gentillesse de vous faire sortir de la maison, la moindre des choses ce serait de mettre vos querelles de côté.

La troupe stoppe dans le hall principal du centre, un hall immense avec plusieurs couloirs de direction laissant entrevoir une multitude de magasins divers, bondés de monde.

-Alors, Hime, demande Tatsuki, on va où en premier?

-Le plus important, c'est la nourriture.

-Il vaudrait mieux diviser la meute en deux afin de couvrir un territoire plus grand.

-Voilà que Coyote utilise plus de quatre mots d'affilés…c'est étrange, remarque l'ex Tercera.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, tu veux?

-C'est une super idée n'empêche, dit à son tour Grimmjow.

Il subit d'un seul coup les regards interrogateurs des cinq autres personnes (même Ulquiorra, _j'vous jure!_) qui sont sous le choc de le voir d'accord avec une idée de Starrk…euh, de le voir d'accord avec une idée tout court sans balancer d'injure ou de sarcasme.

Et c'est ainsi que les team sont formées.

Team 1:

-Tatsuki Arisawa

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack

-Ulquiorra Schieffer (sinon, Grimmjow le lâchait pas avec son histoire de chauve-souris domptée)

Team 2:

-Inoue Orihime

-Coyote Starrk

-Tia Hallibel

-C'est dingue, je dis _pour une fois _que j'suis d'accord, et on me mets dans la même bande que la statue de cire ambulante! CE MONDE HUMAIN EST INJUUUUUSTE!

**Salut tout le monde! Je viens de m'apercevoir que le nom de Hallibel est HaRRibel en français, je suis un peu gênée mais les textes que j'ai préparé à l'avance son truffés de HaLLibel…donc je continue comme ça, ok? (nan pas taper, PAS TAPEEER!)**

**Sinon ce chap' en est vraiment un de transition, je fais un peu plus dans le dégénéré pour les chap' qui suivront! (ça va être long, le centre commercial^^)**


	9. Veste, pêche et tradition

_**TEAM 1**_

-J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait réussi à nous traîner là dedans…

-...

-Et j'en reviens pas que j'ai accepté de faire équipe avec toi et l'autre violente!

-...

-AH NON MAIS MERCI, VRAIMENT! (une veine palpite sur son front)

-...

-Bon, tu pourrai pas m'aider un peu là! Ce machin refuse de se fermer!

-...

Ziiiiip!

-Reste pas planté là, tu veux, et arrête de m'fixer, ça me mets mal à l'aise!

-...

-…..Je suis maudit, hein? C'est ça?

-Puisque tu tombe toujours en équipe avec moi, c'est que nous le sommes tout les deux.

-Bon, les garçons, ça s'active dans cette cabine d'essayage? À la base, on était juste venus pour remplir le frigo, et on en reviens à vous attendre au rayon fringues!

_**PLOP**_! (bruit de la veine nerveuse de Grimmjow qui vient de céder sous la pression)

-Ouais ben, fallait pas me mettre en équipe avec toi et Ulquiorra! J'dois vous supporter tous les deux, alors que c'est moi le roi, JE devrai me faire servir par vous! Maintenant, garde tes réflexions pour toi, FEMME!

La tension dans l'air explosa alors, créant des minis fissures sur toute la surface murale du magasin.

-Je serai toi, je retirerai très vite ce que je viens de dire.

-Et puis quoi encore?

-Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que la veste de jogging que tu tente vainement d'enfiler depuis dix minutes va constituer l'essentiel de ton repas de ce soir.

-Quoi?

-Dans ton langage, ça donne: elle va te le faire bouffer.

Une voix d'outre-tombe les interrompis.

-Jaggerjack….tu viens de m'affubler de quel surnom, là?

_Règle n°1 chez Tatsuki: toujours éviter de l'affubler de noms à tendance misogyne._

_**TEAM 2**_

-Bon….(jette un coup d'œil sur la liste) Alors nous avons les oignons…(coche dans la liste), le beurre….(coche dans la liste)….et des poireaux (coche dans la liste). Il nous faudrait du poisson pour ce soir…ah, c'est ici!

Inoue se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offre à elle.

C'est la minute CULTURE DU JOUR!(petit générique style Le Juste Prix, ça va le faire)  
Les japonais sont friands de poisson, mais même les plus grandes filières agro-alimentaires ont dû s'adapter à leurs exigences. Jamais de poisson mort sur un étalage, même avec de la glace. Le poisson doit être conservé vivant dans des aquariums munis d'épuisettes, et les clients choisissent et « cueillent » eux-mêmes leur pitance. C'était donc tout à fait normal qu'au rayon poissonnerie du magasin où Orihime était qu'un grand aquarium central soit présenté, avec sa multitude de poissons ne demandant que la libert…oups pardon qu'à être asphyxiés, décapités écaillés et mangés.

Ce qui était nettement moins normal, c'était de voir l'un des arrancars en totale immersion, nageant au milieu des poissons.

Starrk regardait Hallibel d'un œil plutôt intéressé, une main posée sur son menton (signe d'intense réflexion). L'ex tercera, en revanche, ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention. Elle avait gardé les habits que la jeune rouquine lui avait prêté, pieds nus, elle faisait des va et vient dans l'aquarium, les poissons exécutant la même danse qu'elle, suivant le rythme lent de son ballet aquatique improvisé.

C'était joli, c'est vrai (imaginez la scène, miss indomptable-au-bonnet-G à portée de main, en mode sirène) mais c'était surtout une sacrée surprise pour la frêle Inoue.

-Hallibel!, s'écria-t-elle, plaquant ses mains sur la paroi de l'aquarium.

L'autre sembla prendre conscience que l'humaine était là, et lui jeta un regard désinvolte.

-Mais…mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là-dedans? (tiens, la panique commence à augmenter d'un niveau)

-Eh bien…en fait, pendant que tu étais partie chercher ces…choses…

-Des poireaux?

-Ouais, ces…choses. Bref, nous deux, on s'est retrouvés un peu à la masse. On est passés devant de grands écrans, et juste quand on passait, un type avec un bonnet bleu et blanc à pompon rouge expliquait les joies de la pêche.

Orihime prit la jolie couleur verte de ses poireaux.

-Hallibel a…vu…des pêcheurs?

-Ouaip. Et ils pêchaient à l'appât.

-Et…ils ont pêchés…

-Des requins. Ça a suffit pour qu'elle se mette en tête de montrer qu'elle était pas d'accord avec, je cite « des coutumes barbares de ces êtres inférieurs et presque aussi décérébrés que Jaggerjack ». (au loin, un petit « j'ai entendu » se fait entendre)

Inoue tourna un regard désespéré sur l'aquarium.

Dans l'eau, Hallibel agitait un panneau avec marqué « en grève » à l'encre indélébile.

* * *

**Bon voilà, les premiers instants au centre commercial….**

**Je vous le répète, un grand MERCIIIIII à tous pour vos encouragements, ça me mets la pression mais ça me conforte dans l'idée de continuer, alors merci à Mononoka, Yurika Schiffer, Frey (j'ai vu sur ton profil qu'on pouvait user de ce diminutif!), Hikari no Ai et les autres!**


	10. Retrouvailles entre team

**Oh…mais je suis impardonnable! J'ai oublié de préciser que ces personnages ne sont en aucun cas de moi, mais à Tite Kubo! (au moins, c'est dit =))  
**

* * *

-Et ne remettez plus les pieds ici!

-Pas la moindre chance, barbare!

-Hallibel, je t'en prie, du calme….

-Non Inoue, il faut faire quelque chose contre ces coutumes d'un autre âge (poing serré, petite flamme de l'enfer dans les yeux)

Starrk se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé.

-Tu as tué un nombre quasi incalculable d'humains pour accroitre ta puissance, eux font ça pour manger, et ce sont eux les barbares?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose! Moi, je tuais les humains d'un coup en…

-Hallibel, supplia Orihime en jetant des regards apeurés autour d'elle, ce n'est pas le moment de dire que tu as tué des humains!

En effet, après avoir lorgné la jolie femme en train de poser son droit de veto aux pêches humaines en immersion totale, la plupart de la populace jetait vers elle un regard méfiant. En même temps, entendre quelqu'un sorti d'un aquarium dire qu'il avait tué des humains, ça en aurait refroidi plus d'un.

(Non? Héééé hoooo!

Y a quelqu'un? (agite les bras)

Hum, Bon, continuons)

Inoue traîna Hallibel en furie et Starrk jusqu'à la sortie du magasin, où ils tombèrent sur la première équipe (mais quel hasard!): Tatsuki tout sourire, une tonne et demie de paquets dans les bras, de la nourriture essentiellement, Ulquiorra qui lança à Orihime un…

-Je rêve où il vient de sourire?

-Tu fais souvent des rêves où tu vois Ulquiorra sourire, toi?

-….Logique.

-Tatsuki! Ah, Grimmjow, qu'est ce que…

-Non, tu rêves, j'ai pas de cocard à l'œil droit et EN AUCUN CAS un hématome sur le bas de la mâchoire.

-Mais…

-N'insiste pas, femme (ciel, le glaçon parle! Le glaçon parle!), tu vois bien que Jaggerjack doit recoller les morceaux de sa fierté brisée…

-Hé!

-Ouais…

-Une fois de plus, il s'est encore fait humilier, concéda Hallibel, pas la peine d'en faire un fromage…

-Hé, ho!

-Surtout qu'aux vues de son comportement, ce ne sera pas la dernière fois…

-Ho, hé!

-Ça lui arrivera encore….

-Hou hou!

-Et encore….

-Mais…hé!

-Et encore, alors pas la peine de….

-MAIS MÊLEZ-VOUS D'VOS FESSES!

-Mon pauvre Grimmjow, tu pars au quart de tour à chaque fois, souligna Ulquiorra avec un regard empreint d'une expression entre la pitié et le mépris.

Grâce à une prise de catch improvisée (un reste de « Fleur Délicate vs Blue Psychopathe« ?), Inoue retint l'ex espada par un bout de sa veste de jogging flambant neuve, l'empêchant de faire du mal à notre Ulquiqui national.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée, Tia?, demanda Ulquiorra en arquant un sourcil.

-Laisse tomber…

**_Grouiiiiiiiii_**

-Bon, ok, qui a fait ça?, demanada Tatsuki en faisant son regard qui fait peur (parce que OUI, elle en a un)

**_GROUIIIIIIIII_**

-C'est quoi ce bruit affreux?

-C'est…c'est moi, avoua notre rouquine Valkyrie en chef.

-Message reçu. On va manger un morceau….allez, on s'bouge!

-Manger un morceau? Très bien, approuva Hallibel en sortant une table de nulle part, nappe et couverts compris, la petite chandelle et le joueur de violon en plus, made in France. Je vais prendre un tartare de goémon accompagné de…

-Heu..Hallibel? Je crois que les humaines pensaient plutôt à de la restauration humaine…

La flamme de l'enfer se rallume dans ses yeux.

-Avec du….poisson?

* * *

**Fiou…un chapitre de terminé! Comme je suis pas chez moi demain (fille qui raconte sa vie) je posterai la suite demain, ça tiendra la moyenne d'un chapitre par jour!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent le produit de ma folie plus ou moins dégénérée (ça dépend des moments)**

**Et à tous ceux qui me laissent des review!**


	11. La décision d'Ulquiorra

Il regarda le bâtiment, puis la fille à coté de lui. À nouveau le bâtiment, puis la fille.

-Hors de question que j'aille là-dedans!, s'exclama-t-il en secouant tristement la tête.

-Oh, allez, Ulquiorra! Tu va t'amuser!

-Laisse tomber, humaine, il est coincé, il est coincé, point barre!

-Ne sois pas si vulgaire, répliqua le coincé avec un regard meurtrier.

-Bon ok, mais à cause de toi, Hime va souffrir.

-Si tu ose la toucher sans ma permission…

-Nan mais, si tu veux pas entrer, ok, pas de soucis, mais Orihime va mourir de faim, et sinon? Elle t'en voudra peut-être, elle refusera même de te parler…

Ulquiorra jeta un coup d'œil au bâtiment, puis à nouveau la jeune fille.

Bâtiment, fille.

Bâtiment, fille.

Les mains dans les poches, il entra dans la bâtisse par la porte principale.

-Comment tu as fais pour faire ça?

-Quoi donc?

-Pour le mener en bateau. T'es presque aussi forte que la rouquine pour le faire plier.

Tatsuki eut un sourire un peu démoniaque-qui-fait-peur-mais-pas-trop-parce-qu'elle-est-dans-le-camp-des-gentils-et-les-gentils-c'est-pas-vraiment-méchant.

-Appelle-moi Reine de l'embrouille.

-Rêve, s'exclama Grimmjow avec un sourire de psychopathe. Que ce jour demeure comme celui où tu as réussi ….. à faire rentrer Ulquiorra Schieffer dans un self de restauration rapide.

Juste avant de rentrer, Grimmjow eut néanmoins un rictus d'horreur devant la mascotte du restaurant, une espèce de hollow à face blanche et rouge ressemblant à un clown, portant un costume jaune et des collants rayés rouge et blanc.

Ce monde humain n'était décidemment pas rassurant…

* * *

**Voilà, chap' terminé!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant qu'au début de la fanfic, que vous n'êtes pas déçus…**

**Comment? Que je m'attelle à un nouveau chap'? (regard menaçant des lecteurs) O…ok, d'accord.**

**Équipe de tournage, au rapport! Grimmjow, laisse cette tasse de café, t'en a trop bu! Starrk, arrête avec le maquillage! Tous en plaaaace!**


	12. Perte et panique

**-**Aaaahh…c'était vraiment délicieux! Ça aurait été meilleur avec du chorizos et du sorbet melon, mais c'était bon quand même!

-Et ça fait plaisir de voir que t'as autant la forme après avoir mangé, Hime!

-C'est vrai que cette nourriture, bien que particulière, a plutôt un bon goût…

-Bah, il n'y avait pas de poisson dans ce que j'ai mangé… ce fast food n'est pas si barbare…

-…..(Ulquiorra ne parle pas, il joue avec un casse-tête trouvé dans le menu enfant qu'il a pris)

-Et toi, Grimmjow, tu as aimé?…..Grimmjow?

Orihime se retourne, un mauvais pressentiment lui fait écarquiller les yeux.

A p'us Grimmjow. Partit.

-C'est toujours à cause de lui qu'on doit attendre, s'impatiente Hallibel.

C'est vrai en plus, c'est toujours lui qui gêne tout le monde (mais nan, c'est pas de l'acharnement!)

-Oh, c'est pas vrai….où il est encore allé, ce crétin?

-Du calme, Tatsuki! Il est peut être…

-Hé, Inoue, intervient Starrk, c'est pas lui là bas?

En effet, au-dessus de la foule compacte qui les entoure, on voit des cheveux bleus qui dépassent.

-Ah, c'est lui! Grimmjoooooooooooooow!

-Hime, attends!, s'écrie Tatsuki en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Elles fendent la masse humaine, Inoue en tête, un bras tendu en avant, tel le harpon vengeur sur un baleinier. Arrivées devant la tache bleue, elles doivent pourtant se rendre à l'évidence.

-Un…plumeau?

Eh oui, un plumeau.

-Un point de ralliement pour touristes, explique Tatsuki en pointant du doigt vers un groupe de personnages haut en couleurs (dont un type à l'air ridicule avec un bob vert et des getas) qui arboraient des faces aussi paniquées que celle des ex-arrancars dans le métro le matin-même face à la foule.

Si, si, un plumeau levé haut par un meneur, avec une tripotée de touristes débonnaires et paniqués le suivant, avait été confondu avec l'ancien sixième rang cruel, sanguinaire et parfois arrogant d'une espèce de fou furieux narcissique maître des illusion. Un plumeau.

-C'est affreux, gémit Orihime, il s'est perdu! Et si on ne le retrouve pas? Il va attendre, abandonné, dans les rayonnages, il va errer sans but, hurlant à la mort dès la nuit tombé, et le soir venu….il dévalisera les magasins, il se construira un abri avec des emballages de bouteilles, il circulera dans les allées des magasins par le réseau de canalisations, ce sera… « La Bête du centre commercial de Karakura », on fera des films de cette histoire, et…

-Inoue!

-C'est affreux….ça ne pouvait pas être pire…

-Détrompe-toi.

-Comment ça le pourrai?

-En fonçant tête baissée,….

-Et bien quoi?

Et puis ça fait tilt.

-Oh non…

-Si.

Tatsuki se tourne vers la foule, encore plus paniquée.

-On a perdu _TOUS_ les arrancars!

* * *

**Que faire maintenant qu'ils sont divisés?**

**Voilà! Un chapitre de plus…je pensais pas en publier autant, encore merci à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de me lire et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews!**


	13. Le retour de Grimmjow

_Retrouvons notre héros mi-arrancar, mi-schtroumpf._

Alors là, il était mal.

Il avait tourné les yeux à peine une minute, le temps de lancer un regard menaçant-qui-fait-peur-ouais-parce-que-lui-c'est-un-ancien-méchant à un enfant aux grands yeux innocents qui avait voulu prendre le même ballon bleu électrique que LUI, le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack, avait repéré avant lui.

Et le temps de retourner la tête, ils avaient tous disparus.

Seule, la vue de la foule compacte, comme le métro le matin, l'avait entourée.

Maintenant, il marchait, un peu sans but, en tournant la tête de tous les côtés pour tenter de retrouver ses… »compagnons » de route. Ou tout du moins la frêle Inoue.

Il finit par passer devant la devanture d'un grand magasin dans une des allées commerciales.

Il sourit: ce magasin lui plaisait, tous était bleu dedans: les rayonnages, les allées, le plafond…

Oubliant totalement pourquoi il était encore si paniqué il y avait quelques secondes en arrière à peine, il entra. Des gérants à l'entrée ouvrirent des yeux ronds à son approche, et les clients s'écartaient précipitamment de lui, lui laissant la place de circuler due à un roi.

Il observait d'un œil distrait les différents produits du magasin. Il attrapa un vendeur par le col de son costume (bleu lui aussi, vous suivez?) et lui demanda d'un ton très spirituel:

-Oï, ça sert à quoi, tous ces machins?

-Ce sont….ce sont des jeux vidéos, monsieur!

Grimmjow le secoua comme un prunier…enfin, avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

-Mais ça m'dit pas à quoi ça sert, crétin!

Le vendeur se remit (difficilement) sur ses pieds, et amena Grimmjow à une plateforme.

-C'est là. Placez-vous sur le socle.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Grimmjow obéit sans faire d'histoire. Un écran mural reproduit son image en trois dimension. Bien qu'un peu surpris, Grimmjow était mené par la curiosité.

-Vous pouvez bouger, dit le vendeur en s'éloignant le plus possible.

Grimmjow se retourna (pour choper l'homme en le menaçant pour qu'il l'encourage, comme il le ferait pour n'importe quel souverain), et le personnage à 'écran fit de même.

Une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de l'ex Sexta: une lueur propre à Blue Psychopathe (ça existe).

Il allongea le poing. Même mouvement sur l'écran.

Sourire carnassier.

Coup de pied en avant. L'hollowgramme fit de même.

Quelques clients passant à côtés de lui s'arrêtèrent, intrigués par le spectacle.

Des ennemis virtuels commencèrent à affluer à l'écran. A coup de poings et de pieds, l'ancien arrancar se fraya un chemin, totalement absorbé par son aventure virtuelle.

C'était le bout du chemin, il pouvait enfin se battre, se défouler, déverser sa frustration.

Il ne vit qu'au dernier moment une autre personne s'avancer sur le socle: la partie se mit en pause.

Gêné dans son ascension, Grimmjow jeta un regard furieux au nouvel arrivant.

Pauvre de lui. Le nouvel arrivant, bien sûr. Il ressemblait BEAUCOUP à Kurosaki, avec ses cheveux poil de carotte et ses yeux bovins.

La partie reprit: il devait repousser les ennemis.

Et Grimmjow se prit au jeu: coup de poings, coups de pieds, il y allait à fond, avec un rire démoniaque bien sûr (propre à tout psychopathe fou furieux et imbu de lui-même).

Coup de pied latéral, uppercut pleine puissance.

Il prit la tête de l'ennemi et la fracassa sur son genou.

Coup de pied dans le ventre, pour redresser l'ennemi.

Coup de pied latéral pour le finir.

Tatsuki passa devant le magasin de jeu vidéo à l'enseigne toute colorée de bleu, JUSTE AU MOMENT où Grimmjow sortait, l'air désinvolte. Deux types de la sécurité passèrent derrière elle.

Elle interrogea Grimmjow du regard? Il haussa les épaules.

-Un taré a tabassé un pauvre type qui jouait…

S'il avait pas eut au travers du visage ce…sourire (parce que c'est un sourire) de décérébré congénital, Tatsuki l'aurait presque cru innocent.

* * *

**Oua! Chapitre moins drôle que les précédents, mais j'avais en tête de confronter au moins un arrancar à des jeux vidéos , puis la violence, c'est plutôt le dada de Grimmjow…**

**Ça fait au moins un des espada de retrouvé!**


	14. La question d'Ulquiorra

**Avant toute chose:**

**Freyandchris: **_j'aime pas trop Urahara, mais je voulais qu'on aperçoive (de tps à autres) un des persos de Bleach (qui sont à Tite Kubo, pas de blague, hein!) et je trouvais que le style touriste lui allait bien...mais il apporte rien de rien à 'histoire XD_

**Mayuuki: **_nan, nan, hollowgramme, c'est un jeu de mot que j'ai trouvée toute seule...fière de ma trouvaille, je l'ai placée dans le texte XD_

**Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers!**

* * *

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle se retrouvait face à cette situation qu'elle avait tant fuit en rêve, revivre ce cauchemar, cette phrase répétée en boucle en elle….

Cette question qui commençait à se former sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres fines, cette peau blanche, ses grands yeux vert inquisiteurs, braqués sur elle, analysant ce qu'elle faisait, analysant ses réactions. Cette peau blanche qui était une invitation à la toucher, ses yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à capter son regard à elle, ses lèvres qu'elle aurait aimé frôler….

Tout pour éviter de répondre à cette question.

Y répondre à nouveau.

Car bien sûr, la question prenait une autre dimension, maintenant.

Elle n'était plus la douce jeune fille humaine, perdue dans un monde de tueurs nés, ressuscités serait plus juste, la jeune fille innocente prise dans la tempête d'une machination trop grande, trop importante et imposante pour elle.

Bientôt, elle ne reçu pas seulement l'image de ces lèvres lui posant à nouveau cette question fatidique, elle eut le son.

Sa voix.

-Femme…

Oh elle détestait quand il l'appelait comme ça.

Depuis le temps passé ensemble, il aurait pu changer de nominatif. Montrer un peu de ses émotions au lieu de les enfermer à double tour, même après ce qui s'était passé des semaines plus tôt, derrière son masque de cire toujours froid et distant. Elle aurait tellement voulu voir un peu de chaleur, sur ce visage, elle aurait tellement eut envie d'avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur lui…

Mais toujours la question se posait.

-Femme…as-tu peur?

Il tendit une main vers elle, une main blanche, pâle, fantomatique.

Elle hésita. Effrayée? Non, elle ne le pensait pas.

Mais cette situation était bien semblable à celle qui s'était passée avant. Si elle tendait la main pour attraper la sienne, cette main pâle tendue vers elle, est ce que cette main allait disparaître, comme avant?

Allait-il se désintégrer, comme avant?

Allait-il partir, si sa réponse ne lui convenait pas?

Non, elle ne devait pas y penser! Elle leva les yeux vers lui, qui avait toujours la main tendue.

Il attendait sa réponse.

Une réponse qui serait catégorique: Orihime devait faire un choix, elle le devait, pour lui et pour elle.

Pour qu'il sache sa position et qu'elle lui dévoile cette réponse qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, cachée au fond de son être.

-Non. Je n'ai pas peur.

Elle tendit sa main, attrapa la main blanche suspendue au-dessus du vide qui les séparait.

-Mais j'avoue que la perruque rose afro, les lunettes de mouche et le pantalon à paillette mauve que tu as mis depuis qu'on a visité ce magasin de vêtements m'impressionnent un peu…

* * *

**Vous vous attendiez à quelque chose de romantique?**

**Eh eh eh, eh ben noooooooooooooooooon ^^ (désolée, crise de folie)**


	15. Mademoiselle Hallibel

Bon, Grimmjow retrouvé par Tatsuki, Ulquiorra retrouvé dans un magasin de fringue par Inoue, passons à un autre ex-arrancar…

Hallibel traçait son chemin dans les rayonnages d'un grand magasin.

Une vendeuse enfarinée et peinturlurée, _euh pardon_, poudrée et ayant certainement renversé un pot de fond de teint sur son visage le matin en se levant, l'avait presque happée dans la boutique en assurant d'une voix haut perché:

-Madame, il faut abso-lu-ment que vous testiez nos nouveautés.

Elle avait failli se faire découper en lamelle quand l'intéressée l'avait prévenue que c'était _Mademoiselle_, et qu'il ne fallait _en aucun cas _que « tu me retouche, humaine, sinon ton âme sera aspirée dans les tréfonds des ténèbres du Hueco Mundo ».

Mais Hallibel était quand même entrée.

Ce magasin sentait extrêmement fort, et des tonnes d'ustensiles de formes diverses étaient étalés sur des comptoirs. Les parfums n'intéressaient pas Hallibel, la seule odeur qu'un requin aimait à sentir était l'odeur du sang de l'adversaire vaincu au petit matin (il y en a qui aiment l'odeur du café, Hallibel c'est celle-là). Non, elle préférait plutôt cette multitude de petits objets colorés sur les comptoirs.

Fond de teint, mascara, crayon noir (qui ne servait pas à dessiner sa position sur une carte, elle avait fait l'expérience), blush…tous ces noms barbares trouvaient grâce aux yeux de l'ex Tercera.

En trois quart d'heure, Hallibel avait la face aussi maquillée que celle d'un clown: teint pâle, rouge à lèvre d'un rose rappelant les fesses d'un nouveau né, tube de mascara vidé sur les cils, avec.. Enfin, pour faire court, Cléopâtre (ou Amy Winehouse) en auraient palie de jalousie.

Et devant elle, rayonnant, auréolé d'une douce lumière divine, dans toute sa splendeur…un COMPTOIR. Ouais, un comptoir, encore un. **Mais** celui-là était d'une jolie couleur dorée, il était placé sur un socle, élevé par rapport aux autres. Il mettait en valeur un unique pot, un minuscule pot transparent où reposait une crème d'aspect gluant, visqueux, et blanchâtre.

Mais il était tellement joli, ce comptoir doré…

Hallibel s'en approcha, guettant un piège (on ne se refait pas) mais la substance ne l'attaqua pas.

Elle se pencha au-dessus du récipient, et huma la chose blanche contenue dans le pot.

Ça n'égalait pas le fumet du sang pour le requin, mais la « Mademoiselle » qui était une partie d'Hallibel adora. Elle plongea un doigt méfiant dans le pot, sortit la crème, et s'en tartina le visage, accentuant un peu plus son état de Cléopâtre en furie.

Une vendeuse plus téméraire que les autres s'approcha de la femme qui étalait sans restriction la crème toute nouvelle (ressortie des placard, mais dans un nouvel emballage) et demanda d'un ton assuré:

-Cette crème est vraiment parfaite, vous ne trouvez pas?

Hallibel lui accorda le regard-du-requin-qui-tue, mais l'humaine ne s'en formalisa pas.

Pire, elle continua.

-Elle a été faite pour contrer l'apparition des boutons, et autres imperfections du visage.

_Oh mon Hollow_, pensa Hallibel, _elle va me réciter le mode d'emploi…_

-C'est une recette naturelle et ancestrale, vous savez?

_Tu m'en dira tant…_

-…pas plus efficace…

_Si elle me dit qu'elle l'a essayé, c'est clair que cette crème vaut pas un clou…_

-…je l'ai déjà essay…

_Comment on enlève ce truc, déjà?_

-…recette naturelle, à base de graisse de baleine et d'extrait d'aileron de requin…

Hallibel stoppa net. Elle venait de dire quoi?

-C'est…à base de…REQUIN?

Une onde de choc souffla toute la boutique, même la vitrine ne résista pas à la violence.

Juste quand Ulquiorra et Orihime passaient devant, Hallibel sortait des décombres.

Elle s'épousseta, se tourna vers les ruines de la boutique, et agita un poing rageur dans sa direction.

-Peuple de _barbares_!

* * *

**Voilà, Hallibel aussi est retrouvée!**

**Manque plus que Starrk , en fait…**

**Je sais que j'me répète, mais ça me fait super plaisir qu'autant de gens laissent des reviews sur mon « histoire », que j'me permets de les remercier encore! Merci à ceux qui m'écrivent et à ceux qui lisent ma fic!**


	16. Lucky Starrk

Dans les magasins, c'était la panique totale.

Le cortège formé par Inoue, Tatsuki, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Hallibel dévalaient le escalators, escaladaient les murs, faisaient les allées en long, en large et en travers. Aucune trace de Starrk.

Ils commençaient à désespérer (enfin, plutôt Inoue, parce que:

- Ulquiorra jouait toujours avec le casse-tête du menu enfant du repas de midi,

-Hallibel maugréait des trucs sur « ce peuple de décérébrés accro au poisson »,

-Tatsuki était occupée à calmer Grimmjow qui était toujours prit dans la monde de ce jeu fabuleux où il avait enfin eut le droit de taper des gens, et il tentait de s'entraîner sur les gens qu'il croisait dans le centre commercial)

Dans les haut-parleurs, une voix de femme annonça soudain que le centre commercial allait fermer ses portes, merci de se présenter à la sortie. Coup de stress en plus, il manquait plus que ça.

Grimmjow repoussa sans problème le bras de Tatsuki pour viser la tête d'un passant (si le type se plaignait, il mettrait ça sur le compte des dangers des jeux vidéos) quand il stoppa net devant un grand écran de publicité pour un magasin.

L'affiche publicitaire représentait une ville avec des hauts immeubles, des lampadaires en fer élégants, des monuments, dont une grande tour en fer plutôt étrange. Le message de pub disait: « Tirez et gagnez votre séjour en France tout frais payés! ». Sur le côté du message, un type, un anonyme puisqu'on voyait pas son visage, visait une cible dans laquelle était marquée « Allée 1 ».

-Eh, …

-Et s'il s'est perdu, qu'on arrive pas à le retrouver…

-Oui, Hime, on sait, il se fera un abri en bouteille plastique, il se déplacera dans les magasins par les conduits, et on fera un film dessus…

-Ho,….(ah, il renonce à l'idée de se faire écouter)

-Le connaissant, il va chercher un endroit où dormir…

-Ce sera une bonne idée, Hallibel, mais je doute que Starrk puisse dormir dans un environnement hostile.

-Toi, joue avec ton casse-tête et fiche moi la paix, tu veux?

Super. Elle l'a vexé, il retourne à son casse-tête.

-Grimmjow, tu as une idée?

-Oui, mais je renonce à essayer de parler, je vais vous laisser vous enfoncer, c'est plus marrant.

-S'il te plaît! (yeux de chibi de la part d'Orihime)

Ulquiorra lança un regard effrayant à Grimmjow « _tu ne lui répond pas, tu va passer un sale quart d'heure _», qui décida l'autre.

-On est humain, mais on a des restes de notre vie d'arrancar, ok?

-D'accord!, approuva Inoue.

-La fixation que fait Hallibel sur le poisson, par exemple…

-D'accord!

-Ou le fait qu'Ulquiorra soit à tes basques…

-D'accord!

-Starrk avait sa résurrection. Son arme c'était…

-D'accord!

-….je me demande pourquoi je tente de te faire comprendre un truc, à toi…

Après cet excès de sympathie gratuite de l'ex Sexta, ils arrivèrent par miracle (et par un coup de pouce du narrateur, parce qu'il faut pas exagérer nan plus) à l'allée 1, où une foule s'était amassée.

Un stand avait été monté, et plusieurs compétiteurs étaient sur des bancs, sur les côtés, certains pleuraient, d'autres s'arrachaient les cheveux en une crise d'hystérie, pendant qu'un présentateur de stand annonçait fièrement (avec LE ton du présentateur de stand) qu'il ne restait plus que deux candidats en compétition.

Le premier était un champion bodybuildé, probablement allaité aux anabolisants depuis sa plus tendre enfance, le deuxième…

Allez, je vous laisse deviner qui étais à côté, avec un air fatigué sur le visage, un flingue en plastique posé sur son épaule, une main dans la poche….

Mais si, le type brun juste à côté d'un présentateur bidon qui le félicitait pour son score exceptionnel….

Roooh mais un effort voyons, l'ex arrancar, quoi, qui était le deuxième concurrent à tenter sa chance à la compétition de tir!

Toujours pas?

-C'est…c'est _Coyote_ ou je rêve, là?

Merci qui? Merci Hallibel d'avoir donné la réponse!

Les candidats se mirent face à leurs cibles. Le premier candidats dégaina, tira cinq balles. Chacune d'entre elles se logèrent sur la cible, et une salve d'applaudissement salua l'exploit. Les regard se posèrent sur Starrk.

-Alors, le maigrichon, exulta l'armoire à glace, tu va faire attention de pas de blesser, hein!

-….

-C'est vraiment un fusil minable que t'as là!

-…

-Pauvre loque!

Pause. Starrk tourna lentement le regard vers son adversaire.

-Oh la, dit simplement Hallibel.

-C'est à moi que tu parles?

-Quoi, demanda Inoue.

-C'est à _moi_ que tu parles?

-Starrk aime pas se battre, mais il déteste les insultes, l'informa Ulquiorra (qui faisait toujours mumuse avec son jouet).

Soudain, Starrk, on aurait dit Lucky Luke: il dégaina si vite que la populace eut du mal à le suivre, puis il tira ses cinq balles. La cible fut touchée en plein milieu, toutes les balles passèrent par le même trou, pas une à côté. Une véritable ovation se leva pour l'ex Primera.

Ce dernier se tourna vers son concurrent.

-On m'appelle MONSIEUR Loque, dit-il simplement.

* * *

**Chap' terminé! Les arrancars retrouvés, le magasin fermé…maintenant faut rentrer à la maison!**

**Oh mais, je viens de capter…la classe, un voyage gagné, une autre occasion de faire souffrir ces personnages! Ah, oui, pardon, de voir comment ils s'en sortent…(esprit machiavélique)**

**Ah oui au fait, j'essaie d'être régulière dans l'apparition des chapitres, mais faut avoir de l'inspiration aussi, alors m'en voulez pas si un jour je ne publie pas, je m'arrangerai pour publier le lendemain au plus tard… Non, pas taper, pas tapeeeeeeeeer!**

**Merci à tous! \o/**


	17. Les arrancars: le retour

Le centre commercial ayant fermé ses portes

-Eh oui, Hallibel, le peuple de sous doués a aussi besoin de repos!

Et ressentant le besoin express de rentrer chez soi

-Non, Starrk, c'est pas parce que t'es fatigué qu'on va dormir sur le premier banc qu'on va rencontrer!

Il fallait bien penser à….

-On va devoir retourner dans le métro?

-Euh, oui, Grimmjow, c'est obligatoire…

-Tu sais, femme, t'es peut-être la chérie d'Ulquiorra, et c'est vraiment sympa de nous avoir pris avec toi, mais j'irai pas à nouveau là dedans!

-Mais, Grimmjow…

-NAN!

Et il croisa les bras sur son torse (mesdames, retenez-vous de baver en pensant à ce torse musclé, ça abîme le clavier, la bave!) en un geste affirmé de protestation.

-Jaggerjack, tu es ri-di-cule, articula Hallibel en croisant les bras sur son torse (messieurs, retenez-vous de baver en pensant à ce bonnet G….voir H ou I mis en valeur, ça abîme le clavier, la bave!).

Inoue, douce et délicate, commençait à perdre son sang-froid et sa naïveté légendaire. Il faut dire qu'après une journée à marcher, dans la cohue générale, en devant surveiller quatre bambins plus grands et plus âgés qu'elle, après avoir mangé un repas sans ananas et chorizo,détruit un magasin, provoqué une bagarre et une grève poissonnière dans un aquarium, les éléments supplémentaires étaient portés directement sur les nerfs. Serrant les point, elle leva deux yeux au regard implacable vers les quatre arrancar.

-Que ça vous plaise ou non, nous allons nous bouger le derrière et monter dans ce train de ville, et retourner chez Tatsuki, parce que minde de rien, nous sommes tous fatigués et énervés…

-Je suis pas si fatigué, femme…

-SI GRIMMJOW TU ES FATIGUÉ!(Inoue triple de taille, fond d'écran avec des flammes de l'enfer, avec des petits démons qui agitent des fourches en direction du schtroumpf)

-O…ok, maintenant que tu le dis…

Ils rentrèrent donc dans la station de métro…

**C'est la minute « tiens, cette scène me rappelle un épisode de ma vie » du jour!**

Alors, à l'allé, nous avons vu quelques règles indispensables dans le métro:

1°) ne JAMAIS lâcher la barre de sécurité, s'y cramponner comme le dernier cran avant de sombrer dans les abysses

2°) ne pas se mettre au niveau des aisselles des gens qui s'accrochent aux barres verticales, sous peine d'avoir la tête en contact avec un dessous de bras aussi humide que la forêt amazonnienne lors des moussons

Il est temps de penser à la scène: le métro, le train, une gare, une station bondée….aux heures de pointes. Ça crie, ça se bouscule, ça se piétine, et ça ne s'excuse jamais. Vous voyez l'image? Très bien. Maintenant, imaginez que c'est une station pleine de ces gens d'heures de pointes, mais avec une majorité de gens les bras remplis de paquets imposants et généralement fragiles: à la moindre bousculade, les cris se muent en hurlements quasi-indescriptibles, et les personnes à qui on a causé l'affront impardonnable de toucher de notre misérable personne impure leurs précieux paquets essaient d evous soumettre à une sorte de hara-kiri pour laver l'honneur de leurs paquets…Un véritable champ de mines.

Ouaip, ça va loin. Ça vous rappelles des souvenirs?

Moi aussi.

Bref, nos… »héros » se retrouvaient confrontés à cette scène de guerre, où les cris fusaient, où les affronts et les affrontements faisaient rage.

Mais cette fois-ci, pas question d'aller se jeter dans la cohue, comme le matin. Grimmjow et son sale caractère ne le supporteraient pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Starrk, qui hocha la tête avec un soupir résigné.

Grimmjow fit craque ses jointures (il allait faire un remake de son jeu vidéo) et Coyote sortit son gun (qu'il avait piqué à la compétition où il avait gagné le voyage), ils affichèrent leur plus beau regard « ôte toi de mon chemin ou j'écrirai le mot _désolé _avec tes boyaux sur le sol après t'avoir éventré » qu'ils avaient en stock, ils se placèrent de part et d'autre du groupe formé par Hallibel, Inoue, Ulquiorra et Tatsuki en mode garde du corps, et ils s'avancèrent dans la cohue, avec la musique de _Men in Black _en fond sonore, histoire d'avoir la classe jusqu'au bout.

Bizarrement, les gens s'écartèrent loin, trèèèèèèèès loin de l'espace vital qu'ils avaient.

Ils montèrent à l'intérieur du compartiment, provoquant le même zèle de la part des passagers à leur laisser la place, et même sur les sièges. Ils n'auraient pas à s'accrocher. Ce qui nous amène à la règle numéro trois dans notre liste Ce qu'il faut faire (ou pas) dans le métro:

3°) Si possible, TOUJOURS se balader avec un ex-arrancar passablement énervé de sa journée, ça libère de la place…

Après une demie heure d'attente, le métro stoppa à la station proche de la maison de Tatsuki. Pour Inoue, et Ulquiorra qui étaient bien placés, le choc projeta leurs dos contre les dossiers de leurs sièges pas de problème. Tatsuki et Grimmjow, en face d'eux, eurent moins de chance. Tatsuki tomba sur Inoue, enfin, dans sa plantureuse poitrine, et notre schtroumpf national se trouva projeté….dans les bras d'Ulquiqui. (j'imagine déjà les yaoistes avoir une larme au coin de l'œil, c'est l'émotion de les voir réunis?). Inutile d epréciser que, de leur côté, Starrk et Hallibell furent projetés sur leurs voisins d'en face, respectivement une vieille dame rabougrie et un adolescent boutonneux qui eurent la peur d eleur vie, accompagné sans doute d'une agréable surprise…

La cohue du centre commercial métro était presque aussi importante que celle qu'il y avait du métro à la maison de Karakura. L'épisode des Men in Black se répéta, avec la même expression de surprise d e la part des voyageurs et le même zèle qu'ils eurent à laisser tout l'espace disponible entre eux et les deux ex-espada.

-Ah, nous voilà enfin arrivés chez nous!, s'exclama Tatsuki en laissant tomber les sac de course dans l'entrée.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle se retourna vers les autres membres du groupe.

Grimmjow était endormi dans le fauteuil de l'entrée complètement lové comme un chat, Ulquiorra dormait adossé au mur, Hallibel dormait sur le mini-canapé, de la bave lui coulant sur le menton, et Starrk dormait sur le tapis de l'entrée (son coté chien monte la garde?).

-Ah non, mais vraiment, ils exagèrent!

-Ah, Tatsuki, s'exclama à son tour la Valkyrie qui était en TOTALE admiration devant la chauve-souris endormie, pourquoi tu dis ça?

Elle n'était pas le moins du monde attendrie.

-Ils nous laissent tout ranger, je te signale.

Inoue perdit son air enjoué, les flammes et les démons ressurgirent

-Oh les….

* * *

**Voilà, chap' terminé! Pardon de pas avoir posté hier, mais j'ai été prise de court, et je me suis retrouvée sans ordinateur! J'ai même pas pu vous prévenir! Alors encore mes excuses, mais pour me faire pardonner je vous rassures, j'ai trouvé quelques idées en plus sur lesquelles je bosse!**

**Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers (les identifiés comme les anonymes!)**

**Euh….un problème Ulquiorra?**

**U: entre ce chapitre et les deux autres, ça fait déjà trois fois que tu m'appelles Ulquiqui. (il retrouve ses pouvoirs, il sort son sabre) Tu ne va plsu jamais revoir la lumière du jour…**

**M: HEEEEEEEELLLPPPPPP mes lecteurs adorés!**


	18. Bidule rose

-C'est….c'est quoi cette chose?

-Après l'épisode du centre commercial, j'ai bien réfléchis, et j'en suis arrivée à une conclusion indubitable.

-Indubiquoi?

-Un mot trop compliqué pour ton faible quotient intellectuel pour dire inévitable, qu'o ne peut pas…

-Ok, ok, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'étaler ta science, chauve-souris!

-Et donc, Inoue, tu en est arrivée à la conclusion que…?

-Que notre système de regroupement est bien trop faible.

-Comment ça?

-Orihime eut dire en termes polis qu'on ne veut surtout pas que vous vous perdiez encore, et que vous provoquiez d'autres dégâts.

-Pff….quels dégâts?

-QUELS DÉGÂTS? FACILE!

-Tatsuki, du calme…

-Un magasin détruit par Hallibel,

-C'est un maigre prix à payer pour la vie de mes compatriotes!

-Une bagarre où le type fracassé a finit à l'hôpital grâce à Grimmjow….

-Arf, ils ont dis que ses jours étaient plus en danger…

-Des habits ridicules que l'ont doit rembourser grâce à Ulquiorra….

-Ces habits n'ont pas fait peur à Inoue.

-Et une plainte déposée contre nous, à cause du flingue que tu as piqué au présentateur, Starrk!

-Ce n'est même pas une arme de qualité…

-Bref, nous allons devoir remédier à cette situation.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, Inoue?

-Facile, Tia: je vais me servir de ce bidule!

(exhibe fièrement le bidule en question)

-C'est très…., commence Starrk.

-Oui, _vraiment_ très…., continue Hallibel.

-Pourquoi est-ce si…._tellement_…., ose Ulquiorra.

-Le mot que vous cherchez, c'est pas _moche_, par hasard?, ironise Grimmjow.

Une petite veine apparaît sur le front de l'ami karatéka d'Orihime.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu dis?

-Je dis que cette chose est moche. Regarde cet emballage rose bonbon, tu m'imagine me ballader dans la rue avec un truc pareil?

-C'est vrai,, Hime, t'aurai pu choisir une autre couleur…

-C'était la moins chère…

-Tu nous prends au rabais, femme?

-Elle connait ton potentiel de destruction, bête stupide.

-Ulquiorra, je vais te tuer. Tu le sais, hein?

-Probablement. Un jour. Dans très longtemps.

-Bon, chacun d'entre vous en aura un. J'ai enregistré l'essentiel, et…

-Et c'est quoi au juste, cette chose?

-Ça sert à se contacter entre nous. Et entre vous aussi.

-C'est immonde. En plus, ça fait un bruit monstre, proteste Hallibel en repoussant le bidule.

Inoue l'approche de son oreille.

-Je n'entends rien, moi…

-T'es humaine, femme, c'est normal.

-Ah, vous entendez les ultrasons! (illumination, Inoue a une petite ampoule au-dessus de la tête)

-Et ça porte un nom, cette petite merveille?

-Oui! C'est un portable!

-Oui, on a vu que c'était portable, ça ne dit pas son nom.

-Non, Coyote, je crois que c'est le nom de cette chose.

-Sans blague?

-On écoute par les trous du hauts, et on parle par les trous du bas…

-Et ça se jette dans une poubelle?

-Oui, une fois que c'est usé!

-Et si j'ai un mot du docteur, je peux le jeter tout de suite?

-Grimmjow?

-Oui Tatsuki?

-La ferme, je te prie.

-Crève charogne, ma chère Tatsuki.

-Espèce de raclure, huhuhu.

-Morue, hihihi.

Scène de coucher de soleil, une plage magnifique, Grimmjow qui court au ralentit dans un superbe maillot de bain alerte à Malibu, Tatsuki dans un maillot rouge (piqué à pamela anderson) se lance à s apoursuite, une tronçonneuse à la main, les autres arrancars et Inoue qui regardent, émus devant tant d'affection.

-Bravo Inoue, avec ton histoire de portable là, t'as rétablis la communication entre ces deux là…

* * *

**Chap' terminé! (sur un jeu de mot VRAIMENT pas terrible, mais le thème du téléphone sera plus développé dans de prochains chap' je pense u_u, j'aurai l'occasion de me rattraper! )**

**Merci aux lecteurs, reviewers (anonymes ou pas) et notamment à mes reviewers que je retrouve au fur et à mesure que l'histoire se déroule, comme**

**- Mononoka (ta ola a encouragé Starrk, sisi, j'te jure!); Freak666chaos (l'inspi est avec moi ^^); yurika ou encore Freyandchris, merci beaucoup aussi aux autres!**


	19. Discussion téléphonique 1

**Je rappelle aux aimables lecteurs que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo, qui par un coup de chance FARAMINEUX en a eut l'idée avant moi.**

* * *

Bip!

-Inoue-chan à l'appareil!

-Salut Hime! Tu t'en sors avec les monstres?

-Jai entendu!

-Du calme, Grimmjow, elle ne le pensais pas! Hallibel, ne touche pas à l'arrivée d'eau! Oui, oui, ça va!

-Tu…tu es sûre?

-Oui! Starrk, non, ne cours pas après le facteur!

-Tu me le dirai, si tu te sentais dépassée, hein?

-Bien sûr Tatsuki, je te le dirai! Ulquiorra, ne dors pas tête en bas, c'est mauvais!

Bruit de vaisselle brisée.

-Nooooooooooon!

-Hime? Hime, tu va bien?

-Je maîtrise la situation, ne t'inquiète pas! Hallibel, ne touche pas à ça je t'en prie!

Bruit d'arrivée d'eau déchiquetée.

-Nooooooooooon!

-Hime? Orihime, réponds!

Bruit de « on bouge le téléphone »

-Allô, Tatsuki?

-Ulquiorra? Où est Orihime?

-Elle est en train d'essayer de rattraper Starrk dans la rue, il s'est mis à courir après une caravane en aboyant.

-C'était quoi le bruit affreux que je viens d'entendre?

-Pour résumer la situation, une question s'impose.

-Laquelle?

-As-tu toujours rêvé d'une piscine intérieure?

-…

-Avant que j'oublie, ton mobilier a souffert puisque la bête stupide aux cheveux bleus a fait ses griffes dessus.

-…..

-Ah, et aussi, Starrk a creusé des trous un peu partout dans le jardin, alors le devant de ta maison ressemble à une Hueco Mundo miniature.

-….

-Tatsuki?

-BOUGE PAS, J'ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Bip!

* * *

**Chap' court, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire (mais je continue d'écrire, hein, pas de blague!) **

**Merci à mes lecteurs et reviewers! \o/**


	20. Quiproquo

Le silence régnait dans la maison.

Un silence total, qui prenait au tripes.

Vous savez bien, ce genre de « silence avant la tempête » qui vous fait sentir qu'une catastrophe va arriver dans pas longtemps.

La maison de Tatsuki était plutôt calme, ce matin. La propriétaire était sortie faire les courses (seule, depuis l'épisode du centre commercial la note des frais à rembourser avait suffit à refroidir les ardeurs de bonne volonté d'Inoue), Starrk dormait dans un coin, un coussin sur le visage; Hallibel quant à elle regardait une émission télévisée sur la faune marine (ça change, quoi).

Grimmjow était en observation près de la fenêtre de l'entrée, qui donnait sur la rue: il avait été frappé de plein fouet par une des maladies les plus courantes et les plus incurables qui soient.

Nan, pas la malaria!

L'ennui.

Qui s'était abattu sur les épaules de l'ex Sexta avec la force d'un porte-avion en chute libre.

Bref, notre arrancar bodybuildé s'ennuyait. Et son jeu principal depuis une bonne heure consistait à terroriser avec un sourire « made in Blue Psychopathe » les passants qui osaient s'aventurer un peu trop près de la maison de la jeune karatéka en furie.

Pas très attrayant, donc.

Il convenait donc de trouver un autre passe-temps, ça devenait urgent, là. Il avait commencé à se décider pour trouver un autre jeu à faire quand son sourire mauvais s'était retrouvé face à une vieille grand-mère qui avait répliqué en envoyant son sac (qui contenait sans doute un nécessaire à raclette, c'est bien connu que les petites grand-mère innocentes en trimballent pour faire fuir les voleurs potentiels et autres voyous) dans la vitrine qui avait gémit sous l'impact.

Pour éviter donc de se retrouver face à la karatéka brune et à une sanction due à la vitre cassée, Grimmjow avait pesé le pour et le contre, et il avait décidé, pour une fois, de réfréner ses pulsions destinées à emmer… embêter le monde .

Il se détourna donc de la fenêtre en grommelant et dériva entre les étages.

Mais chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

(Ou le proverbe c'est peut être chassez le naturiste, il revient au bungalow? Zut, chui plus sûre…)

Toujours est-il que, prit d'une brusque poussée de « chiantisite aigue » (ça existe, c'est même Grimmjow la premier à avoir eut cette maladie!), l'ex arrancar chercha soudain des yeux l'ex Quarta, histoire de pimenter sa journée.

Mais pas de trace de Batman.

Il grimpa les escaliers menant au second étage, et colla son oreille à chaque porte. Puis, sur la chambre d'Inoue. Il se figea sur place.

-Ulquiorra…tu me fais mal…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, femme, c'est naturel d'avoir mal.

-Tu…ah…tu es sûr?

-Bien sûr que oui. J'ai vu ça dans une émission télévisée très tard le soir. Très instructif.

Puis des grincements à allure répétée.

_Non de d…il est en train de…_

-Oh, Ulquiorra…plus doucement…

-Est-ce que ça va mieux, femme? Ça te fais moins mal?

-Oui…

Toujours les grincements.

-C'est plutôt agréable, en fait…

_C'est pas possible….l'arrancar-iceberg, le Batman des espada, l'éternel pleurnicheur…en train de faire….ça à Inoue?_

-Ah, Ulquiorra!

-C'est presque fini, femme.

-C'est dommage, c'est vraiment agréable…

_Je peux pas le laisser faire ça, je PEUX PAS! Il va enlever son innocence à l'humaine, c'est contre-nature! Je DOIS intervenir!_

Et THE Grimmjow, le roi en chef, le plus arrogant et l'un des plus puissant des ex-espada, le Sexta, le…(ouais bon on a compris, Grimmjow, quoi!) défonça à moitié la porte en hurlant:

-Touche pas à l'humaine, Batman!

Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une scène étrange.

Inoue était face à une coiffeuse (genre de commode avec une sorte de miroir au milieu et des lumière tout autour du miroir), assise sur une chaise en osier qui grinçait au fur et à mesure qu'Ulquiorra, brosse en main, forçait sur les nœud de la longue chevelure cuivre d'Inoue afin de les démêler.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Sors d'ici, idiot notoire, ou attends ton tour.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous?

-Ulquiorra a vu une émission sur la chaîne câblée Topcoiff' , ça l'a inspiré et il a voulu essayer…

-Ah ouais, je comprends…

L'ex Sexta tourna le dos, les talons, puis il partit, très digne.

-Tu crois qu'il a pensé autre chose, Ulquiorra?

L'iceberg haussa les épaules.

-C'est Grimmjow…tout et n'importe quoi peut très bien être passé dans le vide intersidéral qu'est son esprit…

* * *

**Chap' terminé! Bon, à partir de la semaine prochaine, je vais vraiment avoir moins de temps pour écrire, donc je pense passer d'une publication quotidienne à un jour sur deux,(nooon, m'en voulez pas, je peux pas vraiment faire autrement….) mais s'il vous plaît continuez à me lire et si vous le voulez bien à reviewer!**

**Ça y est, je vois déjà des lecteurs qui s'en vont.**

**NOOOON revenez!**

**Merci encore à tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers!**


	21. Lâchés dans la nature

Bip!

-A…allô?

-Ouais, femme?

-Grimmjow?

-Ouais. Dis-moi, est ce que tu sais où est passé la folle furieuse?

-Tatsuki? Elle est avec moi…

-Et on peut savoir où vous êtes?

-Euh…au lycée. Pourquoi, il se passe quelque chose?

-Eh , elle demande s'il se passe quelque chose!

Voix lointaines.

-Mais laisse tomber, tu veux?

-C'est Starrk?

-Nan, c'est une crevette en chaussettes.

-Ah…c'est une plaisanterie, n'est ce pas? (fière d'elle)

-Elle a compris! Nan, sérieusement, femme, faut que tu sache quatre choses.

-Lesquelles?

-La première, c'est que ton chéri qui dort la tête en bas a disparu. La seconde, c'est que la dingue de la poiscaille a disparu avec lui.

-…..(la mâchoire se décroche)

-La troisième, c'est que j'ai détaché Starrk du piquet de l'entrée où Tatsuki l'avait attaché.

-Mais…

-T'inquiète, je le tiens en laisse, et j'lui ai mis un chiffon noué comme muselière, y mordra personne.

BUM

-Grimmjow? Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu avec Hime, elle vient de tomber dans les pommes!

-Rien du tout, fem…Tatsuki. Dis-lui juste quand elle se réveillera que la quatrième c'est que je vais les chercher.

-Les chercher?

-Ouais, Starrk a un flair du tonnerre, même avec sa muselière, il est en train de renifler leur piste.

-Tu va en dehors de la maison?

-Bah, il parait que c'est mieux d'aller en dehors du château fort si on veut retrouver quelqu'un.

-Tu sais que vous êtes sous le coup du jugement qui a été rendu, hein?

-Jugement? Oh, doucement Coyote, OOOhhhhhhh….

-Si vous sortez sans autorisation de la maison, vous allez être exterminés…mais quelque chose me dis que tu t'en fiche, pas vrai?

-….

-Grimmjow?

Tut, tut, tut, tut…

-Je le savais…il fonce dans le tas, quoiqu'il puisse arriver! ABRUTI!

Bip!

Dans les rues glaciales de Karakura, image idyllique du petit village tranquille, brise légère dans laquelle voletait de-ci de -là, deux papillons aux couleurs mordorées, images même de la futilité des choses, deux insectes innocents et amoureux qui….

SBAAAAAAF

…qui….qui se sont fait écrabouiller sans vergogne aucune par une espèce de stéréotype à la coiffure à clochettes et pics ridicules

-Qu'est ce que tu ose dire, là?

-Je crois que tu as vexé le narrateur, Zaraki!

Bien sûr qu'il m'a vexée! Il a splashé mes deux zolis papillons! Qui, soit dit au passage, lui avaient rien…pourquoi il sort son zanpakuto, lui?

-Pour te filer une trempe, tiens!

Ah, non, pas d'accord!

-Ah…mais moi, je ne peux rien faire contre Zaraki! Nan mais allez, Ken-chaaaan, laisse ce résidu de l'espèce humaine tranquille, on a deux arrancar dans la nature à récupérer!

Ou…ouais, c'est ça, range ton arme, et va exterminer tes truc, hein!

-T'as d'la chance, femme. J'ai du gibier à tuer.

Les deux hommes tournent le dos et volètent, comme les deux zolis papillons…deux papillons très grand, gros, dont l'un a des cheveux argentés et l'autre des pics hérissons.

-Bye-bye, narrateur!

* * *

**Chap' fini!**

**Ouais, je sais ce que vous allez dire…je me suis pas foulée…mais si j'veux garder un peu de suspens pour développer mon histoire de voyage en France, je DOIS trouver d'autres idées au milieu…**

**Ah, avant que j'oublie! **

**Mononoka****: Le quiproquo du chap' précédent m'a été inspiré d'un blog Ulquihime, je vais voir pour mettre le lien sur mon profil, j'avais oublié de la préciser! C'était le départ, mais après j'ai arrangé selon ce que je voulais...je le préciiise! XD**

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers! \o/**


	22. Un nouvel ennemi

Il faisait beau ce jour là.

Les petits oiseaux chantaient, gazouillaient gaiement, le soleil brille sur Townsville…ah non, désolée, sur Karakura-ville!

C'était un temps idéal pour partir à la chasse. Et tandis que d'un côté, certains passaient leur journée chasse à pieds, volant dans les airs (en même temps, y a moins de circulation en haut!), comme deux gros papillons à la coiffure immonde; d'autres…devaient se repérer dans la masse grouillante de la populace mortelle d'en bas.

Et notre Grimmjow Jaggerjack national faisait partie intégrante de la deuxième catégorie….et ce bien malgré lui.

Partit à la recherche des deux fugueurs Ulquiorra et Hallibel, il serait dans l'obligation de les ramener par la peau des fesses (si besoin était) dès qu'il les retrouverait. Il avait essayé de les retrouver grâce au flair se Starrk, mais il avait du détaler devant ce dernier quand il s'était rebellé face au traitement canin qui lui avait été infligé.

Du coup, ils en étaient réduits à suivre des voies mortelles pour trouver leur chemin.

Ulquiorra aimait l'obscurité, c'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore un arrancar chauve-souris symbolisant le vide et le désespoir absolu. Grimmjow le connaissait un peu, parce que, comme il disait, « faut en savoir sur ses fraccions à fond, et encore plus sur ceux que tu veux éradiquer de la surface du monde ».

En langage courant, ça se traduit par « connait tes amis et encore plus tes ennemis ». (oui, je fais dico intégré pour les besoin de l'histoire, les arrancar me donnent la traduction en coulisse)

Donc, pour Grimmjow, la vieille tour de contrôle aux contreforts de la ville de Karakura était LE lieu où se trouverait Schieffer.

Mais restait un problème: comment se rendre là bas sans trop se fatiguer?

Après avoir pris le métro, d'abord à vide puis chargés comme des mulets, il était hors de question de se rendre dans le centre-ville par ce moyen de transport. Mais ils avaient dû prendre un dérivé.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pris le bus.

Deux grands gaillards, côte à côte, comme tassés sur des sièges trop petits pour eux, l'un les yeux fermés , assoupi sans doute, et le deuxième affichant un rictus méprisant.

Grimmjow était persuadé, non, certain, qu'Ulquiorra ne serait pas dur à retrouver. Le tout était de savoir si il le retrouverait AVANT ou APRÈS les shinigamis qui avaient sûrement déjà été envoyés pour les détruire, puisqu'ils avaient enfreint le premier commandement de leur conditionnelle.

Ils étaient normalement assignés à résidence. Ils devaient donc, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas obéit, être détruit, conformément aux closes de leur conditionnelle.

Le bus stoppa lentement…puis tout à fait, dans un crissement sonore.

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à l'arrêt de cette ligne de bus, ils étaient encore loin de la tour désaffectée.

_C'est sûrement un coup des shinigamis, cette merde!, _pensa Grimmjow en jetant un coup d'œil aux éventuelles sorties de secours.

Un type taillé comme une armoire à glace entra dans la sortie avant du bus, un grand gaillard avec un pantalon sombre serré à la taille par une ceinture noire, et une chemise bleue qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

Un Arnold Schwarzenegger en costume serré, vous voyez?

L'homme s'approcha des deux ex-arrancar, en leur fit signe de le suivre. En repassant vers le chauffeur du bus, Terminatotor lui lança:

-Merci de nous avoir prévenu, Monsieur.

Grimmjow jura intérieurement: ce type les avait balancés aux shinigamis! Mais comment il avait fait pour les reconnaître? Il fallait rapidement trouver une solution, ou ils étaient faits comme des rats, sans armes, ils étaient cuits!

L'homme les conduisit sur le bas-côté, et glissa sa main à sa poche.

Starrk eut un geste de recul, un vieil instinct de survie sans doute, bien dérisoire cependant si leur adversaire sortait un zanpakuto…

Contre toute attente, l'homme sortit de sa poche un petit carnet relié de cuir noir (cuir plastifié, en fait) et griffonna quelque chose dessus. Il arracha le morceau rayé de son calepin, et le tendit aux deux ex-esapada.

-C'est quoi, ça?

-C'est votre amende.

Starrk se gratouilla l'oreille.

-Quoi?

Le baraqué leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est votre amende de 3025 yen.

Grimmjow faillit avoir une attaque.

-COMBIEN?

-Et pourquoi voulez-vous nous faire payer une somme pareille?

-Vous êtes montés dans le bus de la ligne 7 sans faire tamponner vos billets, messieurs. C'est un délit passible d'une amende de ce montant. Et vous êtes deux, ce qui double la contravention.

-Mais on a des billets, non?

-Sans les faire oblitérer, donc ça reste un délit.

-Et si on remonte dans le bus sans payer?

L'homme fit craquer ses jointures. Geste explicite, même pour Starrk.

Et voilà nos deux ex-espada super-puissant, super-fort, supe-super…réduit à aller à pieds à travers la ville, avec une amende exorbitante à faire payer à Tatsuki quand ils rentreraient…

Grimmjow était silencieux, ce qui inquièta légèrement Starrk.

-Tu ne dis rien?

Avec un air très calme, Grimmjow répondit:

-Quand on va rentrer et qu'on va présenter l'amende à la dingue, elle va piquer une crise.

-C'est sûr.

-Donc je vois pas pourquoi je me fatiguerai maintenant à hurler. Faut que je garde des forces pour courir.

-Courir?

-Pour lui échapper. Mais quand on va retrouver Ulquiorra, je te jure que je lui fais bouffer le papier.

Starrk opina du chef. Pour une fois, ce que disait l'ex Sexta était rempli d'une certaine cohérence…

* * *

**Chap' terminéééé!**

**J'avoue, ça peut sembler étrange, un sujet pareil, mais comme ça m'est arrivé aujourd'hui (mais nan j'raconte pas ma vie!), me suis demandée comment Starrk et Grimmjow réagiraient si ça devait leur arriver aussi…ben quoi? Nan, mais, me regardez pas comme ça! Pitié…(au fait, 3025 yen ça fait environ 27 euros, enfin j'crois…)**

**Bon, en tout cas, merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers!**


	23. Premier duel

La tour désaffectée aux contreforts de la ville de Karakura était en fait un vieux poste de contrôle qui avait une sorte de fonction de douane avant que les services municipaux de la ville ne décident que les locaux étaient trop insalubres pour continuer ainsi.

Et, comme cela coûtait trop cher de faire détruire la tour, ils en avaient construits une plus loin, à l'autre bout de la ville en fait, et ils avaient laissé la vieille Dame en pierre dans un coin.

Un coin de vide, de néant.

C 'est ça qui avait plût à Ulquiorra.

Il aimait bien ce côté oublié.

Ça lui avait permis de faire le point sur sa vie d'humain.

*Il aimait bien se tenir tête en bas, Grimmjow l'appelait même Batman

*il aimait bien les habits qui n'avaient pas fait peur à Inoue (la perruque afro, le pantalon à paillette,…sisi, il aimait bien, ça faisait fuir les autres, ça installait du vide autour de lui)

*il restait la plupart du temps dans son coin, loin du raffut que les autres arrancars faisaient 

-Oooohhhh…je savais bien que je réussirai à te trouver!

-Que fais-tu là?

-Fais pas la tête! T'aurai pu tomber sur Zaraki!

-Si ça pouvait m'éviter de te revoir…

-Mais t'es vexant, à la fin!

-Et toi, tu as toujours la même tête de renard. Ou de serpent, ça dépend.

-Ça dépend? De quoi?

-Si on a envie de te frapper avec un bâton clouté ou de t'enfermer dans un dessin animé pour jouer avec un chiot mignon à grandes oreilles.

-Roooh, vilain, va! Je pourrai en dire sur toi aussi!

-Ne te fatigue pas, j'ai eut droit à plusieurs surnoms grotesques de la part de Grimmjow. Et Zaraki ne me fait pas peur.

-Il devrait, il a même fait peur au narrateur!

-Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai aussi droit à des surnoms ridicules de sa part. Que fais-tu ici?

L'ex-capitaine secoua tristement la tête portant la main à son zanpakuto.

-Alala…pourquoi tu es sorti, Ulquiorra? Tu sais pourtant que tu as pas le droit, sans être accompagné d'un humain…

Schieffer lança un regard blasé vers les yeux bridés.

-Et maintenant, tu va me tuer?

-Bah, tu vois une autre issue?

Puis, instant de réflexion.

-À moins que….je sais!

La tension ambiante redescend d'un seul coup.

-Y a une solution à ce problème!

-Laquelle?

-T'as déjà joué à chi-Fu-mi?

-Pardon?

Bizarrement, cette proposition faisait perdre toute crédibilité à l'ex capitaine, ex traître pas traître, ex bras droit d'un psychopathe dangereux qui voulait dominer le monde.

Mais bon, _ce ne serait pas la première chose étrange qui se produit depuis que je suis enfermé à mon insu dans ce corps d'humain…, _pensa l'ex Quarta avec une moue résignée.

Gin le força à s'asseoir, puis il s'assit en face de lui, une main dans le dos.

-Si je gagne, je te laisse tranquille, mais je suis un champion, mon cher Ulquiorra, alors ne te fais pas trop d'illusion.

-Oui, mais tu triches.

Ichimaru regarda le plafond, l'air innocent.

-Ran-chan ne s'en est jamais rendu compte, en tout cas!

Lentement, Ulquiorra ferma les yeux, et cacha une main derrière son dos.

-Chi….

S'il perdait, il perdrait tout, et notament la vie, mais également la chance d'avoir un cœur. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se rate, il n'aurait pas de seconde chance, s'il perdait, il était foutu.

-Fu….

Ce qu'il était énervant, ce capitaine aux cheveux argentés, avec son air de ne pas y toucher , alors que la vie enfin la seconde vie de quelqu'un était en danger.

Une goutte de sueur commença à poindre le bout de son nez sur la tempe de Gin: il était certain d epouvoir gagner, il n'avait en réalité proposé ce jeu sadique dans le seul but de voir si l'ex Quarta était capable d'avoir une expression de surprise ou de supplication quand i perdrait et que sa vie ne tiendrai plus qu'à un fil.

-Mi!

Gin tendit la main devant lui, ses doigts formant un zéro.

-C'est le puits!

Puis il vit la main d'Ulquiorra. Elle était simplement tendue, comme s'il voulait inviter Ichimaru à la lui serrer. Sa main d'arrancar dans la sienne.

-Euh…Ulquiorra, tu nous fais quoi comme signe, là?

Le brun soupira d'exaspération.

-C'est moi. Je représente le vide absolu.

-Et…?

-Et alors la pierre, la feuille, les ciseaux, et même ta botte secrète spéciale triche, le puits, n'ont aucun effet sur le vide absolu.

-Alors, ça veut dire que…

-Tu as perdu.

Gin leva les bras un ciel, le ciel s'assombrit, les éclairs commencèrent à fuser, un écho démoniaque se répercuta dans l'air.

-NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!

* * *

**Eh ben, ça fait du bruit quand il crie, Gin!**

**J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, que je poste moins qu'avant, et je remercie encore, encore et encore tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews: déjà 75 à l'heure où j'écris, ça m'fait SUPER plaisir, je vous prie de me croire!**

**Merci à tous! \o/**


	24. Duel deux chocs

L'ombre se rapprochait, inexorablement, chaque centimètres perdu entre elle et cette menace la glaçait d'effroi.

Se rendait-il compte qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi effrayant que cette vision, d'un capitaine de division shinigami avançant vers elle, son zanpakuto à la main? Il lui donnait la chair de poule, tout simplement. Hallibel recula un peu plus contre le mur de la ruelle où il avait réussi à l'acculer: il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible, seuls les murs sales et poussiéreux de la ruelle, et deux ou trois poubelles déglinguées seraient témoins de sa mort.

-Qui…qui es-tu?, demanda-t-elle, histoire de détourner l'attention de son adversaire.

L'homme gigantesque s'approcha un peu plus, son ombre immense recouvrant entièrement Hallibel. Détourner l'attention de Zaraki de son objectif, c'était comme vouloir faire dérailler un TGV armé d'une pince à épiler. Quasi-impossible.

Son zanpakuto en main, il s'arrêta néanmoins pour répondre à la question.

-Et à quoi ça t'avancerai de le savoir, j'vais te trucider dans une minute?

Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à se former sur la tempe de l'ex Tercera: ce type avait un réiatsu démoniaque, pour un shinigami.

-Bon, bah, après tout…

Il mit son arme sur son épaule.

-Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Pourquoi tu veux ma mort?

_Gagner du temps, surtout, gagner du temps…, _pensa Hallibel, au bord du désespoir; elle avait l'intime conviction que quelque chose allait la sauver, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose…pour peu qu'elle gagne du temps.

Le shinigami poussa un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel: ce côté gonflant chez cette arrancar, ça devait être son petit côté humain qui ressortait.

_Peuple de barbares_, pensa Zaraki.

-C'est simple: tu désobéis aux ordres, y a une sanction. Pourquoi tu chipote?

Il reprit son arme en main: prêt à frapper. Hallibel serra les dents: elle allait pas fermer les yeux face à ce naze, quand même! Bon, ok, elle avait courut, mais elle ne l'avouerait que sous la torture! (ou si on menaçait de manger des ailerons de requins devant elle)

Comme un couperet final tombant sur sa vie, Tia vit l'arme se lever, haut, haut dans le bout de ciel qu'elle distinguait encore. Elle regarda derrière l'homme, elle aurait été soulagée qu'à ce moment précis, un des siens se précipite pour la sauver…

_Même si c'est Grimmjow, je prends quand même, faut pas faire la fine bouche!_ (là, on sent qu'elle est au bord du gouffre)

Kanpachi abaissa son arme, quand soudain…

-LAISSE-LA TOUT DE SUITE, GROSSE BRUTE!

Kenpachi eut juste le temps de tourner la tête et de voir un pied le frapper en pleine poire, avant de voler droit dans le mur derrière Hallibel. Premier choc. Tia reconnut le miracle qu'elle avait espéré. -Tatsuki!

-T'es la dernière! On a retrouvé Grimmjow et Starrk qui s'étaient paumés, et un type bizarre aux cheveux blanc a ramené Ulquiorra!

Les deux filles se sentaient soulagées de se voir l'une l'autre, quand derrière Hallibel, Zaraki se redressa lentement, ombre menaçante et immense.

-Argh… Femme….

Tatsuki se plaça devant Tia, pour la protéger: le géant n'avait pas l'air content, du tout du tout. Zaraki se massa la mâchoire, et darda son regard sur la frêle silhouette de Tatsuki.

-Aucune femme ne m'avait frappé ainsi, avant…

Il se dégagea du mur (où il était encastré, c'est bon, vous suivez?) et se mit face à la jeune humaine. Il ouvrit la bouche, prit une inspiration, et lui dit, avec un sourire effrayant (imaginez Zaraki en train de sourire…):

-Épouse-moi!

Deuxième choc.

* * *

**Chap' terminéééééé!**

**Moins de publication, moins de reviews? Désolée, mais j'viens seulement d'faire ma rentrée, ça a été dans le vague, cette fiction! Mais je continue à écrire, enfin taper sur ordi, hein!**

**Bon, en tout cas, merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers, je le dis dans chaque chap', mais ça fait super plaisir de voir qu'y a des gens qui lisent mon délire \o/**


	25. Face à face, le début

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Ohayo Tatsuki! Je me suis connectée à Internet, là, je vais m'inscrire pour l'an prochain, l'université!

-T'as d'la chance!

-Tu ne t'es pas inscrite, toi?

-Si, mais je crois pas pouvoir sortir pour y aller…

-Pourquoi?

Tatsuki pousse le rideau du salon: dehors, dans l'air frais du matin, se découpe une grande silhouette dont les cheveux forment des pics ridicules.

-Il est toujours là?

-Ouaip. Il refuse de s'en aller. Pas avant que je lui ait donné une réponse.

-Tu y a pensé? Au mariage, je veux dire…

-Tu rigole? Nan mais sérieusement, tu me vois me marier?

-Ooohh….j'imagine plein de petites Tatsuki miniatures qui courent dans la maison!

-Hime, parfois, tu me fais peur…en tout cas, si j'me marie, ce s'ra pas avec lui!

-Pourquoi? Zaraki-taïcho est un homme grand, fort, protecteur…

-C'est une épaisse de brute épaisse qu'a failli massacrer Hallibel. T'as vu quand il sourie? C'est effrayant!

-Non, mais,… tente ta chance, Tatsuki!

Et voilà Hime-chaaaan qui ouvre la porte de la maison et balance Tatsuki à l'extérieur, devant l'armoire à glace coiffée à l'iroquois .

-Alors, femme, tu t'es décidée?

-Hors de question!

Les yeux de Kenpachi s'illuminent, mauvais signe quoi.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire? (ton effrayé, c'est vrai quoi, Ken-chan avec des yeux comme des lampes à huiles, c'est pas vraiment rassurant!)

Zaraki plonge la main dans son manteau, un air concentré sur le visage, il a l'air de vouloir attraper quelque chose,….il finit par avoir un air de jubilation propre à Zaraki Kenpachi, il sort une chose de son manteau Men in Black et dit en le braquant devant la folle furieuse:

-Allez, hop!

…..rien ne se passe, Zaraki a boule petite boule noire dans la main.

6hé, ho,qu'est ce que tu fiche?

Une petite voix s'élève de la petite boule noire.

-Faut que tu dise la formule, Ken-chan!

Zaraki lève lesyeux au ciel.

-Chui obligé?

-C'est comme on avait dit, tu le sais!

-Ok,ok, alors…

Il tend la main devant lui, et crie fort:

-Arme de destruction de résistance féminine ultra puissante, en action!

* * *

**Chap' un peu court, mais, lecteurs adorés, faut bien que je vous fasse languir un peu? Nan? Rangez moi ces bazooka spécial-menace-pour-auteurs-lents!  
****Pis je vous avoue, j'ai eus un pétage de câble (gentil,mais ça reste un pétage de câble) sur le prochain chap', je vous mets tous ça en ligne jeudi (sûrement en début d'aprèm, pour une fois!**

**Merci à tous de m'encourager , ça me fais super plaisir \o/**


	26. Face à face, la fin oui, logique

-Arme de destruction de résistance féminine ultra puissante, en action!

Tatsuki se retrouve face à face avec une petite fille, des cheveux roses, des grands yeux bruns, qui lui fait une mimique chibi (grands yeux pleins d'étoiles) à tomber par terre. Mais elle ne la touche pas.

-C'est qui?

Zaraki semble dépité. Son attrape-femme-réticente ne fonctionne pas?

-C'est Yachiru. Yachiru, attaque câlin trop mignon!

-Yachiruuuuuuuu!

La petite sauta au cou de Tatsuki, et l'étreignit de toute la force de ses petits bras, en frottant sa petite tête aux cheveux roses dans le cou de Tatsuki. Cette dernière manqua de tomber à la renverse, et n'en revint pas: avec une seule attaque, cette petite allait donner la victoire à Zaraki? Elle n'allait pas s'avouer si facilement vaincue! Mais elle n'avait rien à porté de main pour riposter…

-Argh…

Puis,soudain, un bruit.

-RROOOAAAAARRRRRR!

Un bourin aux cheveux bleu électrique sauta sur Tatsuki, et sépara (grâce à sa poigne de fer) la fillette aux cheveux roses de la dingue des arts martiaux. Tatsuki reprit son souffle. Elle avait enfin sa contre-attaque.

-Grimmjow, à toi!

Ce dernier se plaça entre Yachiru et Zaraki d'un côté et Tatsuki de l'autre, en faisant le gros dos et en feulant de rage.

-Yachiru!

La petite fit une tête de chibi, et leva le pouce dans une pause « cool bébé! ». Les cheveux de Grimmjow se hérissèrent sur sa tête.

-Grimmjow, pare l'attaque!

Aussitôt, il enleva sa veste, et croisa les bras sur son torse musclé, en mode «_viens-pas-m'embêter-sinon-je-te-claque _». Coup critique! Yachiru recule de cinq pas!

-Grimmjow, enchaîne avec un « Panthera humain »!

Il plaça ses mains sur sa ceinture, relâcha les épaules en arrière, et fit son sourire de psychopathe (immédiatement imité par Zaraki, et ouais ils ont le même sourire de cinglés).

Mesdames, arrêtez de baver, rappelez vous que c'est pas bon pour le clavier.

Yachiru recule de trois pas!

-Yachiru, on va gagner ce match!

-Yachiru!, approuve Yachiru.

-Grimmjow, on se laissera pas faire!

-Gnnn…..

-Bon ok, si tu m'aide, je ne te frapperai plus aussi souvent…

-Gnn…

-Ok, j'utiliserai pas des livres de plus de trois kilos…alors, on va gagner?

-GRRRRRRR…

-Yachiru, coup de poker! Utlise un « fantasmica baby! ».

Aussitôt, Yachiru court, dépasse Grimmjow, s'élance sur Tatsuki pour un bisou affectueux et trop meugnon…

-Grimmjow, à toi! Hurlement!

-RROOOAOAAAAARRRRRRR!

Zwic! Yachiru sauvage fuit! Grimmjow a battu Yachiru! Tatsuki a remporté le combat face à Zaraki-psychopathe! Vous gagnez 1000y!

-Femme, je n'abandonne pas! Je vais entraîner Yachiru et je reviendrai te battre!

-Yachiruuuuu….(air déçu)

-Mais t'inquiète pas, on remportera le prochain match…

Et Zaraki disparaît, emportant Yachiru avec lui. Grimmjow se tourne vers Tatsuki.

-Et maintenant, on va parler de ces livres que tu m'envoie à la figure…

* * *

**Bon, ok, le délire ,….**

**Chap' terminé en tout cas!**

**Merci à vous, lecteurs et reviewers sacrés, je vais vous dresser un autel….STARRK!**

**S: Quoi?**

**M: T'as rien foutu du chapitre! Toi et Ulquiorra d'ailleurs! Venez m'aider à dresser un autel sacré!**

**U: Et tu nous lâches quand?**

**M: Toi, si tu m'aide, je t'arrange un rendez-vous avec Inoue.**

**U:….Où dois-je commencer?**

**S: Et moi?**

**M: Toi, je te gratouille derrière les oreilles.**

**S:…Tiens Ulquiorra, j'vais t'filer un coup d'main…**

**M: Yahahahahah trop facile n_n**


	27. L'arrancar et la machine

-C'est quoi cette chose?

-Ça, mon cher ami néandertalien….arrancarien, c'est ce qu'on appelle un processeur compacte digital.

-Heeeeiiinn?

-Ce que j'essaie de te dire, Ulquiorra, c'est que tu te trouve face à une prouesse de technologie moderne.

-Moderne pour qui, Tia?

-Pour les humains, bien sûr.

-Ça m'aurait étonné!

Schieffer s'assit près d'Hallibel. Cette dernière était devant un objet petit, noir. Un illuminé aux cheveux bleus s'approcha à son tour près du petit groupe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?

-C'est c épulon appelle un process….

-N'en fais pas trop, Hallibel. Il ne comprendra pas.

-À quoi ça sert?

-C'est constitué d'une partie supérieure et d'une partie inférieure. Sur la partie inférieure, y a des touches sur lesquelles tu peux taper…

-Taper?

-Moi, si j'veux taper quelqu'un, je vais chercher Kurosaki, ça va plus vite!

-Oui, on sait que tu adores taper, Grimmjow. Ça doit être une résultante de ta nature délicate, faire voir aux autres que tu existe…

-Tu insinue que je suis violent?

-Mais non, mais non…tu vois le mal partout.

-Et je suis paranoïaque, aussi?

-Bon, si on en revenait à cet engin? La partie supérieure sert à afficher le texte que tu as pu taper…

-Du calme Grimmjow, ne réagis pas trop vite à ce mot que tu adores.

-Attends, Hallibel, Batman insinue qu'en plus, je suis réac'!

-Tu peux ajouter que tu es impoli.

-IMPOLI?

-Tu viens de couper la parole à Hallibel, c'est malpoli.

-Mais je vais le tuer, ce type! Je vais le tuer!

-Et donc là, il y a cette petite chose, on appelle ça une souris…

-Ne dis pas des mots pareils en face de Panthera, Tia, es-tu folle?

-….(Grimmjow ne parle plus, il a les yeux exorbités, une petite veine nerveuse s'est dessinée sur son front)

Soudain, Starrk arrive.

-Ho hé, dehors il y a une petite fille avec des cheveux roses qui veut inviter Jagger jack à jouer.

-Yachiru est revenue?, s'étonne Tia.

-Ouaip. Elle a invité Grimmjow.

Hallibel lève les yeux au ciel.

-Le ciel soit loué! Grimmjow, tu as une petite amie!

La veine palpite dangereusement.

-Yachiru veut jouer à quoi?, demande innocemment Ulquiorra.

-…..à chat.

-Grimmjow, c'est un travail pour toi, glisse -t-il vicieusement avant de sortir de la pièce.

-ULQUIORRA, REVIENT ICI DE SUIIIIITE!

Tatsuki revient avec Orihime du lycée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a?

-J'AI RIEN!

-Oh rien….

-Hallibel, t'as l'air désabusée. Qu'Est-ce que t'as fais?

-J'ai essayé d'apprendre à ce peuple de goujats à se servir d'un ordinateur. Ça a pas fonctionné.

Et, juste avant de partir à son tour:

-Grimmjow est vraiment trop susceptible…

PLOOOOOP! Ah tiens, ...  
La petite veine sur le front de Grimmjow a explosé...

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Merci aux lecteurs…..et aux reviewers!**

**(ah, et pour répondre à la question, c'est pour les lecteurs et les reviewers que Starrk et Ulquiorra ont dressés un autel u_u faut bien qu'ils bossent!)**


	28. A la librairie!

_**Un jour ordinaire à la maison de fou….**_

La mission du jour était d'aller jusqu'à la bibliothèque de la ville de Karakura, humaines et ex-arrancar, pour y faire des achats dans le cadre des cours de français, des deux humaines, Tatsuki et Orihime.

Il faisait un temps de chien (non, non, Starrk n'y était pour rien!), à pas mettre un chat dehors (Grimmjow ne restera cependant pas enfermé, _rassurez-vous_).

Et pourtant, prenant leur courage (et leurs parapluies) à deux mains, les deux courageuses citadines sortirent afin d'accomplir jusqu'au péril de leurs vies instables leur devoir d'écolières.

Pour ceux qui trouvent exagéré le « au péril de leurs vies », rappelez-vous que nous parlons de sortir avec les quatre survivants des espada. Et rappelez-vous aussi de QUI il s'agit, comme espada.

Trempés, mais arrivés en entier à la librairie, il fut convenus que , bien sûr, si il fallait prendre des livres pour les humaines, les arrancar pourraient avoir le droit de prendre des extraits de la culture humaine avec eux. Traduction: ils pourraient prendre des bouquins aussi.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un achat des Pensées de B. Pascal et d'une Odyssée d'Homère bien fraîches et pas trop cuites plus tard, le choix cornélien d'acheter un livre pour nos quatre benêts…euh pour nos quatre rescapés du se poser.

-Bon, on commence par toi Grimmjow! De quoi tu aurait envie?

-D'un massage des pieds. Et d'un steack bien saignant.

**SBAF!**

-Aïe…t'as oublié que je t'ai évité le mariage forcé, toi? (regard qui fait peur)

Tatsuki leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre.

Orihime s'inclut dans la conversation.

-Pour toi, Grimmjow, je te conseille plutôt quelque chose de court, pour commencer…une pièce de théâtre?

-Théâtre?

-C'est une histoire où il n'y a quasiment que des dialogues, simplifia Tatsuki en inspectant le rayon concerné à la recherche d'une pièce pour Jaggerjack. C'est court.

-Espérons seulement que tu auras assez de matière cervicale pour la finir.

-Ulquiqui, tu sais respirer par le nez?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors tu peux te la fermer sans riquer l'asphyxie, tout va bien.

-J'ai trouvé! (explosion de joie de la part de Tatsuki) Pour toi Grimmjow, une histoire de roi sanguinaire, ça te va?

-C'est quoi cette chose? Mac….MacBeth?

-À toi, Ulqui!, fit Hime-Chaaaaan (_ah, mon côté Ichimaruesque revient_!) en entraînant ledit Uqlui contre son gré dans le rayonnage d'à côté. Je te verrai bien dans un roman assez noir, qui fait un peu peur…

-Pourquoi tu lui prends pas un bouquin du maître en la matière, Hime?

-Un livre de Barbe bleue?

-...Je pensais plutôt à du Stephen King.

-Tu crois pas que ça lui fera trop peur?

Regard en coin des deux humaines vers Mister blasé-en-chef, puis en chœur:

-Naaaaaaaaaan…

Et ce fut _Carrie_, histoire sur une jeune fille bizarre, persécutée et incomprise (qui massacra les élèves de son école) que se porta le choix d'Ulquiorra….étonnant, non?

Hallibel eut plus de mal à se décider: c'est que des romans sur la mer, il y en avait, mais pas des tonnes dans la boutique: et pourtant, ce fut un classique qui attira l'attention de « Miss bonnet-H ». Enfin, plutôt sa couverture.-C'est quoi ce monstre?, s'étonna Coyote en lorgnant la GROOOOOOOSSE baleine blanche qui sortait des flots sombres d'une mer déchaînée, malmenant un minuscule bateau dans la tempête. Il remarqua alors le regard _un peu fou _d'Hallibel.

-Tu….tu te rends compte, Starrk? Ce roi des flots, gigantesque face à ces résidus de l'espèce de peuple de barbares mangeurs de poissons? C'est….(elle écrase une larmichette au coin de ses yeux) c'est plus que je ne pouvait espérer! C'est magnifique! Quelle belle revanche!

Pendant qu'Hallibel délirait sur la revanche du monde marin sur « ce peuple de larves décérébrées », Starrk était ennuyé: il ne restait plus que lui, qui devait choisir. Pour les autres, ça avait été relativement rapide. Mais lui? Il ne voulait pas prendre un ouvrage sur les loups, il voulait essayer autre chose. N'importe quoi. Un livre sur les relations humaines? Il n'était plus seul à présent. Cette solitude qu'il avait représenté en tant qu'arrancar n'était plus d'actualité. En regardant ses compagnons, il se sentit rempli d'un élan de reconnaissance pour les deux humaines: Orihime qui avait prit sa défense, Tatsuki qui dormait avec lui à la place de Lilinette… Lilinette qui avait été détruite en tant qu'arme anti-humain, une arme arrancar. Il en avait voulu aux shinigami pour ça, il leur en voudrait toujours, bien sûr, ça avait été comme si on lui avait coupé un bras à la perte de son arme et seule compagne, mais maintenant, il était entouré par beaucoup de gens, cinq personnes dans l'immédiat, et il ne se sentait plus aussi seul.

Et c'est ainsi que, perdu dans ses réflexions à mi-chemin entre la reconnaissance et la nostalgie, la tête de Coyote Starrk entra en collision avec une étagère de livres: surpris, il se recula, au moment où les livres lui tombaient dessus en rafale. Il parvint à presque tous les éviter. Un énorme livre lui tomba sur le crâne, l'assommant jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse réveiller par deux humaines très très inquiètes de le voir le crâne à demi-fendu par les bouquins, sur le sol. Allongeant le bras vers le livre qui l'avait mit K.O, il le porta, sans se lever du sol, à ses yeux.

-Il porte bien son nom, celui-là….

Il se redressa en position assise, et annonça:

-Je prends celui-ci.

Et c'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la journée, Tatsuki lu les _Pensées_, Orihime lisait l'_Odyssée_, Ulquiorra se retrouva à lire _Carrie_, Hallibel rêvait sur _Moby Dick_, et Starrk s'usait les yeux sur…. l_'Assomoir_ de Zola.

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Je publie assez tard, mais je me retrouve à écrire en sortant des cours de licence, c'est hard XD**

**En tout cas, merci aux lecteurs, et à mes reviewers, surtout à mes reviewers abonnés (que j'ai depuis les débuts de cette fics loufoque), je parle surtout de**

**-Mononoka (tu as eus l'air d'apprécier le passage pokémon, toi!)**

**-Freak666chaos (tes « que l'inspi soit avec toi me remonte le moral à bloc!)**

**-Yurika Schieffer (à quand la suite de ta fic, toi?)**

**-Hikari no Ai (Grimmjow torse nu! Ah, je t'ai fais baver…) et Itinéris aussi!**

**Merci à tous! \o/**


	29. Non, Grimmjow, c'est PAS une arme

**Avant tout!**

**Mes plus plates excuses pour deux de mes reviewers adulés, j'ai amoché leurs noms!**

**Je précise donc **

**que j'attends avec impatience la suite de la fic de Yurika Schiffer, **

**Et que je remercie Itinerys pour ses commentaires sur ma fic! Voilà voilà!**

* * *

Le jour s'est levé, les petits oiseaux chantent, les petits abeilles butinent, tout va bien, la nature s'est éveillée, ça donne envie de partir du bon pied….

Enfin, pour certain, c'est moi évident…

-Raaaaaah!

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as?

-J'ai, que je peux pas me regarder dans un miroir sans avoir cette double touffe bleue sous les yeux!

-Bah, au moins, tu sais que ta couleur de cheveux est naturelle…

-Ouais, Hallibel, mais c'est pas forcément agréable de se passer la main sur le visage avec cette sensation si particulière d'avoir un hérisson écrabouillé en travers de la figure…

Hallibel soupire: c'est vrai, quoi, c'est pas de sa faute si elle a pas de barbe, elle! Ah, les hommes!

-Bon, viens avec moi dans la salle de bain.

-Pour faire quoi?

-Pour que je t'attache et que je te maquille de force en clown. Non, sérieusement, j'ai un truc à te montrer.

Petit parcours dans la maison à la recherche de la salle de bain….Orihime lit l'histoire de « la princesse au petit pois » à Ulquiorra qui écoute sur un fauteuil à côté d'elle….Tatsuki regarde un match de catch à la télé en compagnie de la petite sœur de Kurosaki, Karin…Coyote lit toujours son bouquin, l'Assommoir, et la bosse sur sa tête a, semble-t-il, triplé de volume…. Et enfin ils y sont!

-Alors, qu'Est-ce que c'est?

Hallibel farfouille, puis brandit, victorieuse, un petit engin: un manche fin en plastique, un embout plat, des lames aiguisées incrustées dans l'embout…

-Avec ces lames au bout,….c'est une arme?

-Pas vraiment, non. C'est un engin humain. Ils appellent ça un « rasoir ».

-…..

-Ça t'en bouche un groin, pas vrai?

-T'es sûre que cette chose, c'est pas une arme?

-Mais non! Là, tu te mets de la crème blanche sur le visage, comme ça….mffffpppfff….

Grimmjow s'écarte un peu.

-Quoi?

-Non, rien,…c'est juste que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un père noël punk face à moi.

-Bon, tu te concentre, oui?

-Oui, oui. Bon, après, tu prends le truc en main.

-J'ai l'air d'un idiot.

-Crois-moi, si t'enlève pas la crème de sur ton visage, t'aura bien plus l'air d'un idiot que ça! Donc, tu prends le truc en main, et tu le fais glisser doucement…

-AÏ-EUH!

La crème se teinte de rouge: Hallibel calme Grimmjow qui veut tenter l'expérience scientifique de vérifier si le « rasoir » n'est pas capable de voler à travers une fenêtre ouverte. Il recommence.

-Commeeeeee çaaaaaa….

-C'est bon?

-Super.

Jaggerjack jette un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir.

-Génial, ça part, ça part Hallibel!

-JE suis géniale. Tu en doutais?

Soudain, il lui envoie un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

-D'ailleurs, comment tu sais tout ça, toi?

-Orihime m'a montré. Ah, elle a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait le rincer après utilisation. Si Starrk se rase après toi, ce serait pas juste qu'il hérite de tes poils, hein?

Le ton enjoué y est, mais l'ex Sexta a remarqué qu'en disant ça, Tia Hallibel ne semble pas avoir le même aplomb: il redouble donc de méfiance.

-Tia…

-Oui?

-Orihime t'as montré, tu dis?

-Oui.

-Mais pour quoi faire? J'veux dire, t'as pas de barbe, hein? En plus….il y a des poils blonds sur le rasoir.

Elle recule discrètement vers la sortie de la salle de bain.

-Ah…je n'avais pas remarqué…

-Tu l'as pas rincé après utilisation?

-J'ai…du oublier…

Et puis ça fait tilt dans le cerveau embrumé de l'ex arrancar.

-Tu t'es rasée où _exactement_?

-Une dame ne mentionne pas ce genre d'endroit, souffle-t-elle en appliquant le vieux proverbe du « courage, fuyons! ».

-HALLIBEEEEEEEEL!

* * *

**Chap' terminé! **

**Ouais, c'est un peu dégoutant comme chute, mais bon….et puis, c'est encore Grimmy qui trinque…en même temps, il faut dire que des quatre espada restant, c'est le moins doué pour le relationnel et les tâches humaines (et puis ça fournit une excuse bétonnée pour lui faire subir tout ça!)  
Merci à mes lecteurs et à mes reviewers, merciiiiiiiiiiiii (cri hystérique)**


	30. Dégoutant?

Starrk regardait la chose devant lui: petit, peau de glabre, d'un rose prononcé à faire pâlir de jalousie les fesses d'un nouveau né….tout en ce truc le dégoutait.

Il leva les yeux vers l'humaine.

Orihime Inoue et lui étaient seuls dans la grande pièce, et ce qu'elle lui demandait de faire était au-dessus de ses forces_, même _pour un grand ex-première place des troupes arrancariennes d'un savant fou furieux assoiffé de pouvoir. Même pour le grand Coyote Starrk_, c'en était trop_.

Orihime le regardait avec ses grands yeux innocents pleins d'encouragement, de bonne humeur, ça se voyait qu'elle lui accordait toute sa confiance. Pour ce genre de tâche, c'était pas de trop.

Elle avait lâché ça, comme une bombe, dans l'après-midi pluvieux.

Il avait essayé de refuser, bien sûr que oui! Mais Grimmjow l'avait traité de lavette, Hallibel l'avait regardé d'un air désabusé, Ulquiorra avait baissé les yeux au sol pour marquer sa désapprobation, et Tatsuki s'était levée en disant qu'il fallait qu'il accomplisse _absolument_ la tâche que Hime-chaaaan lui avait confiée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la douce, la délicate Orihime Inoue, qui semblait si pure, si…. fille en somme, lui proposerait ce genre de chose. Surprenant.

Le but de la chose? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Pas la moindre. Toute cette mascarade pour en arriver où? Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Mais bon, il allait le faire, il le fallait: Inoue lui avait assuré que c'était une super expérience, à tenter une fois dans sa vie, maintenant qu'il était humain.

-Allez, dit Inoue en poussant le petit bout rose devant Starrk, tu _dois _essayer!

Courageux (sisi, on peut dire ce mot en parlant de Coyote Starrk), l'ex Primera prit le petit instrument d'argent, leva haut le bras en prenant de l'élan, et planta le tout dans le petit crâne rose. Une substance visqueuse en sortit en abondance, éclaboussant Starrk et Inoue au passage. L'humain regarda le massacre.

_J'ai commis un meurtre…._pensa-t-il avec horreur.

Il releva à nouveau le petit instrument de métal, le plongea dans les débris de crâne, touillant dans la partie intérieure et les fracas durs autour de la plaie béante.

La chose liquide collant sur l'instrument, il le retira de l'intérieur, et le porta à sa bouche: mais la barrière de ses lèvres closes refusa de s'ouvrir.

-Starrk? Ça ne va pas?

Il craqua, alors: il reposa l'outil en argent sur la table, et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Je…je ne peux pas.

-Allons, tu va te régaler!

-Je regrette, mais je refuse de porter ce truc à ma bouche, et pire encore, de le manger. C'est répugnant.

Inoue eut l'air un peu triste, mais repoussa la chose rose de devant Starrk.

-Bon…comme tu veux…

Elle mit la petite chose cassée de côté, et tourna un regard compréhensif vers Starrk.

-Moi aussi, au début, je trouvais les œufs dégoutant…

* * *

**Chap' term….OH MY GOD! C'est le 30ème chapitre? C'est…merveilleux, magnifique, surprenant!**

**Alors un merci tout spécial aujourd'hui pour les gens qui perdent un peu de leurs temps à lire mes bêtises, aux gens qui me laissent des reviews,…merci à vous!  
Grimmjow: Et nous? Batman, Hallibel, Coyote et moi? On compte pour du beurre?  
Moi: Oh, ça va! j'ai été sympa, je vous ai TOUS LES QUATRE ressucités, réparés les bobos, fini les fractures! Tous ce que vous avez à faire, c'est à nous montrer un peu votre vie!  
G: C'est l'enfer, oui!TOUTE notre vie!  
M: Tu veux que je raconte à TOUT le monde la fois où t'as essayé avec Ulquiorra d'utiliser un déodorant?  
G: ...  
M: C'est bien c'que j'pensais.**

**Au fait! Vous avez une préférence pour les surnoms de nos quatre cobayes…personnages arrancariens? Et une idée de thème?**

**Merci encore et bisous à tous!**


	31. Les petits noms affectueux

À l'heure des repas, dans la maison-prison haute sécurité de Karakura-city…

-Tats, tu peux me passer le gratin de poireaux à l'ananas, s'il te plait?

-Tiens, Hime!

Un gloussement se fait entendre: Tatsuki regarde la glousseuse d'un air interrogateur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hallibel?

-C'est mignon tout plein,…

-Quoi donc?

-Votre histoire de vous donner d'autres noms…

-Ah ça? C'est normal!, s'enjoua la rouquine en faisant une tête de chibi content.

-Non! Quand on veut appeler une chose, on l'appelle par son nom, point final. Ya pas à chercher midi à une pendule!

-Euh, Grimmjow? L'expression c'est pas plutôt « chercher midi à quatorze heures »?

-Je cherche midi où je veux, Starrk!

-Oh là, Chaton est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui!, s'indigna Hallibel d'un ton moqueur.

-Comment tu m'as appelé, toi?

-On peut te trouver d'autres surnoms, si tu veux, intervint Orihime. Je peux aussi trouver Grimmy,…

-Ou encore Grimmy-chou…., continua Hallibel.

-Après GI-Joe, pourquoi pas GI-Jow?

-…..Vu les centres d'intérêts de cet idiot notoire, et sa nature, son nom de catch, « Blue Psychopathe », lui va comme un gant…

Voyant qu'ils allaient sur un terrain glissant pour lui, « Grimmy-chou » enchaîna sur une proposition de surnom pour Hallibel.

-Halli…., commença Inoue, ….Prince Halli?

-Toi, t'as encore regardé Aladin, j'me trompe?, commença Tatsuki-chaaaan. Bon, voyons voir…..je sais que la prononciation européenne de HaLLibel, c'est HaRRibel…Harri….Harripotter?

-Harrietleharicotmagique?, proposa Inoue.

-Non, les humaines, intervint Grimmjow. La sirène.

Ayant l'image dans la tête d'une femme des mers avec une belle queue de poisson irradiant de santé et dégomant les marins, Hallibel sauta de joie.

-J'aime!

-Une sirène?, interrogea Starrk.

-Comme il me l'expliquait il y a une heure, selon Jaggerjack, expliqua Ulquiorra, une sirène est un quart de femme, trois quart de thon.

La sirène vit rouge.

-GRIMMJOW!

-Yerk yerk yerk (pour ceux qui se demanderaient, c'est un rire moqueur et méprisant, qu'on pourrait traduire par un sophistiqué « Na na nè-REUH »)

Et pour Coyote?

-Aux vues de son tempérament et de ses intérêts, dit Ulquiorra, je pencherai pour « Garfield »…

-Je suis pas un chat!

-Luky Luke alors!, proposa Tatsuki.

-C'est déjà prit, non?

-Bon alors, Lucky Starrk?

-C'est bien trouvé, femme!

-Je sais, »Grimmy-chou ».

Et pour…héééééé! Mais elle s'est pas foulé, l'humaine! C'est moi qui avait trouvé ce surnom! C'est pô juste! Je fais grève!….

Grève des narrateurs, ça existe?

-À Ulquiorra!,s'enjoua la piqueuse d'idée de surnoms.

-Ulqui? Ulquiqui?

-Ulkiki le plus kiki de tous les kiki!, surenchérit la rouquine.

-L'homme au masque de cire, dit Starrk en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-Titanic!, cria Hallibel.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers elle: Titanic? Pourquoi ça?

-Et pourquoi ce surnom?, demanda Ulquiorra en gardant son calme.

-Parce que t'as l'air d'un iceberg…

Ulquiorra s'auréola d'une douce lumière verte inquiètante et d'une aura meurtrière. Voyant venir le meurtre, Inoue se leva de table et leva les bras au ciel en signe d'apaisement.

-Du calme…Les surnoms que vous avez trouvés étaient tous très bien, mais je crois que pour notre santé à tous, il vaudrait mieux que tout le monde s'appelle par son nom…

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Pour Mardi, je pense à quelque chose d'un peu mieux (enfin j'espère)…**

**Décidément, les arrancars, c'est comme les Martine de notre enfance: il y avait « Martine à la piscine, Martine à la campagne, Martine et le carnaval…maintenant il y a Les Arrancars et Noël, Les Arrancars et la machine à café, Les arrancars au supermaché…les arrancars et les mangas?**

**Merci à tous pour vos encouragements à continuer, lecteurs et reviewers!**


	32. Nuage toxique

Ce jour là, on est vendredi. Oui, oui, un jour de semaine, qui fait que les quatre ex-arrancars sont tous seuls, sans surveillance, dans la maison de Tatsuki Arisawa. Ils étaient bons, ils étaient beeaux, ils sentaient bon le sable chaud… Quatre boules d'énergies, quatre fiers combattant déchus héroïquement après la guerre, quatre guerriers aguerris, quatre…

-Starrk, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, j'en peux plus!

Les trois intéressés tournèrent unanimement la tête vers la jeune femme blonde à la peau basanée qui avait parlé de l'entrée du salon, un poing sur une hanche, l'autre tenant fermement le haut de son sweater bleu marine sur le bas de son visage, ce qui faisait étrangement penser à sa tenue dans l'Espada soit dit en passant.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Tia?, demanda Coyote en ouvrant un œil (et oui, il roupillait, ça change).

-Je ne peux plus vous sentir, tous les trois!

-C'est pas de notre faute si on est tous les quatre dans la même galère, souligna Jaggerjack avec un regard mauvais.

-Je parle au sens littéral, s'indigna Hallibel. Depuis que vous êtes humains, vous avez pris une douche?

-Même si nous voulions entrer dans la cabine close Hallibel, intervint Ulquiorra, les femmes nous ont explicitement dit ce qui nous arriveraient si on touchaient à l'eau en leur absence. Souviens-toi que la dernière fois que Tatsuki est allée chercher quelque chose en dehors de la maison, tu as fais exploser la canalisation d'eau.

(Pour ceux qui se sentiraient largués, vous avez la confirmation au chapitre 19)

-Peut-être, mais vous devez trouver un moyen de sentir autre chose que votre odeur jusqu'à ce soir! Je refuse de vous laisser puer ainsi!

Coyote se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

-Je règle le problème en ce qui me concerne: je monte à l'étage me coucher.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, les ex Sexta et Quarta furent obligés de se diriger vers la salle de bain, puisque cette salle sentait aux dire de Schieffer « toujours un parfum délicatement subtil et framboisée que je retrouve facilement dans la douce chevelure de mon Inoue »…bref, ça sentait bon, quoi. Mais là, c'est le drame: ils se retrouvèrent devant trois étages remplis de produits aux consistances plus que douteuses pour certains, vaguement attirante pour d'autres; des flacons de toute taille et de touts les couleurs, tous différents les uns des autres: comment choisir? Car pour couronner le tout, dans toutes ces choses qui fleuraient bon la violette, la cerise, l'ibiscus des îles tropicales, toutes les odeurs se mélangeaient, c'en était un coup à vous couper l'odorat.

-Ah, les femmes!

-Et ça, qu'est ce que c'est?

Ulquiorra pointait un index à la blancheur cadavérique vers le lavabo blanc de la salle de bain: un tube blanc et bleu y était posé, comme s'il les attendait….mais quel hasard! C'est donc tout naturellement que l'homme au masque de cire s'en empara et l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

-Ce n'est pas très gros…

-Ce n'est pas la taille qui compte.

-D'où tu sors ça, toi?

-C'est une shinigami qui nous accompagnait, lors de notre transfert sur terre, une rousse au développement mammaire impressionnant. Elle parlait à quelqu'un, surement de la bataille qui avait eut lieu, en parlant des zampakuto, et elle a dit « De toute façon, ma belle, pour l'humain il faut savoir que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte ».

-T'es sûr que c'était le bon contexte?

Juste à ce moment, un jet de brume sorti du tube que l' ex Quarta tenait en main. L'odorat assez développé de Grimmjow reçu de plein fouet l'odeur de vanille qui s'en dégagea.

-La vache! C'est affreux ce truc!

-Mais ça sent bon, Grimmjow, le raisonna le brun en lui tendant le tube. C'est ce que veux Tia.

-Pas faux…où t'as appuyé pour faire ça?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Ben ouais, sinon ça s'rait trooop facile!

-Regarde, je vais essayer d eme souvenir…

Très délicat comme toujours, Jaggerjack arracha le tube des mains d'Ulquiorra, et, ouvrant un œil et fermant l'autre avec une mimique de concentration extrême. Il trouva,sur une protubérance située à un des deux bouts du tube, un trou minuscule. Il approcha son œil au maximum…

-Je crois que c'était là, dit Ulquiorra en posant son doigt blanc sur l'embout.

Heureusement sans frocer, sinon tout serait partit dans l'œil du paumure Grimmy-chou, et ça lui aurait fait mal…..et nous en voulons pas ça, hein?

Grimmjow sentit le petit trou blanc, et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça sent comme les gâteaux que fait Inoue. Ça se mange peut-être?

Il ouvrit grand la bouche, l'embout troué en face de ce grand puit sans fond.

-Pourtant, dit Ulquiorra, je suis sûr que c'était là…

Et là, il appuya un grand coup sur l'embout, qui libéra sa charge nauséabonde.

-RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Kof kof!

Hallibel,attirée par le boucan, déboula dans lasalle de bain.

-Qu'Est-ce qui sepasse?

Puis, avisant Grimmjow.

-Oh mais…Grimmjow, tu es tout rouge!

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers la blonde, un regard plein de rage. Il la prit par les épaules, et lui souffla dans le nez: Tia-chaaan fut subjuguée par l'odeur de vanille des îles.

-J'espère que je sens bon, dit-il en crachant ses poumons, parce que je ferai pas ça tous les jours!

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Et oui, j'ai finalement cédé à la menace, et j'ai dévoilé AU MONDE ENTIER la première fois que Grimmjow et Ulquiorra ont essayé d'utiliser un déodorant…j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Merci à tous, lecteurs chéris et reviewers adorés! Bye-bye!**


	33. T'as la clé?

Bunk!

-Qu'Est-ce que c'était que ce bruit?

Le bruit venait d'un coin du mur recouvert de plâtre, juste à droite de la porte d'entrée: un trou carré avait été fait, et une boîte en fer avait été encastrée à l'intérieur.

_Encore une invention de barbares_…pensa Hallibel en levant les yeux au ciel.

-C'est le paquet d'Orihime qui est arrivé, répondit Ulquiorra en s'approchant de la boîte au lettre encastrée dans le mur.

Tia Hallibel s'approcha, curieuse, attendant de voir comment le blasé-en-chef (un autre surnom d'Ulquiorra) allait bien pouvoir faire pour prendre le paquet situé dans la grosse boîte en fer, maintenant qu''il était humain.

-Un paquet pour l'humaine?

-Elle m'a demandé de le réceptionner.

-Et comment tu va faire pour ouvrir la boîte ?

-Il faut une clé pour ouvrir cette chose.

-Et tu l'as?

Il la regarda avec exaspération, comme vous regarderiez un gosse particulièrement lent qui vient de demander pour la énième fois s'il pouvait jouer aux jeux vidéos alors que c'est votre émission préférée.

-J'y ai pensé figure-toi, répliqua-t-il avec un ton sec qui laissait comprendre qu''il n'aimait pas être sous-estimé.

Il plongea une main dans la poche de sa veste noire, puis dans cette de sa chemise verte, farfouilla un peu dans celle de son pantalon, puis il soupira.

-Tu ne l'as pas, pas vrai?, le nargua Hallibel avec un sourire de requin (sisi, même un humain le peut).

-Il semblerait que non, confirma-t-il.

-Alors, comment tu va faire?

-Je vais changer de méthode.

Il donna un coup de poing implacable dans la boîte, qui se déforma un peu sous le choc, mais ne céda pas. Il se détourna et resta figé pendant un petit moment, à tel point que l'ex Tercera s'approcha un peu en lui touchant l'épaule.

-Euh, Ulquiorra?

-Pas un mot, Tia.

Un court silence,puis:

-Laisse-moi pleurer la perte de mes os en silence.

* * *

**Ah ben oui, Ulquiqui, maintenant t'es humain, faut faire avec…**

**Comment Hallibel et Ulquiorra vont-ils ouvrir la boîte? Que contient le paquet d'Orihime Inoue? Est-ce que Tia est la fille cachée d'Ulquiorra?Brandon retournera-t-il avec Brenda? Est-ce que…**

**Grimmjow: Tu peux arrêter, tous les lecteurs sont déjà partis.**

**Moi: Comment ça, déjà partis?**

**G: Tu croyais quand même pas qu'ils allaient rester pour t'écouter, non?**

**Hallibel: Merci à ceux qui lisent cette fic! Une, deux review? (yeux de chibi d'Hallibel)**


	34. Un manuel d'instruction?

Après avoir trouvé la clé (qui était placé en haut de l'étagère à cookies et qui été trouvée par Starrk, elle lui était tombée dessus alors qu'il voulait faire une entorse au régime que Tatsuki lui a imposé), Hallibel et Schiffer réussirent enfin à extraire le paquet cartonné de la boîte au lettre qui aurait une bosse enfoncée sur le côté pour le reste de sa vie de boîte au lettre.

Le carton ne résista pas longtemps aux assauts combinés de deux ex-hauts placés dans l'armée d'un savant mégalomane et cruel: elle fut déchirée, broyée, laminée, mise en pièce (âme sensible, pardon pour cette scène d'horreur): elle livra bientôt tous ses secrets.

Plus précisément, elle montra au grand jour quelques livres aux couvertures dessinées, représentant des personnages dans des costumes affriolants et/ou loufoques, avec des épées, des lances, des baguettes magiques…et un livre, sur le côté…

-Qu'est c e que…?, commença Tia en fronçant ses sourcils blonds. Qu'Est-ce que c'est?

-Aucune idée, répondit Ulquiorra en ouvrant un livre dont la page de couverture montrait un jeune homme brun monté sur une sorte de trône, une faux à la main.

-Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé, Schiffer?

-….Death Note? Je vais en vérifier le contenu pour Inoue…

Et il alla se caler dans un fauteuil pour lire le bouquin. De son côté, Hallibel feuilletait le petit manuel, puis elle se dirigea à son tour vers un fauteuil pour lire.

Au bout d'une heure, s'inquiétant de ne pas les voir dans la maison, Grimmjow (qui s'était éveillé comme tous les chats de sa sieste quotidienne de 12 heures) alla les retrouver.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites?

-Nous repeignons le sol de la cuisine d'une belle couleur caramel avant d'amener la licorne rose qu'Orihime a commandé en sa qualité de reine des abeilles.

-…..traîner avec cette humaine développe d'une façon singulière ton imagination, Ulquiorra!

-Et parfois, ça m'effraie, Jaggerjack.

Ledit Jaggerjack se tourna vers la blonde à la peau basanée qui n'avait même pas tiqué à sa présence, même pas sorti un « Grimmy-chou » qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement.

-Tia, tu lis quoi?

-J'ai découvert que certains humains enferment des hollow dans des petites boîtes, qu'ils les invoquent comme ils le veulent, et qu'il peuvent leur faire faire leurs quatre volonté, sans que les hollow se rebellent… Aizen était vraiment un _petit joueur_.

Le regard de Hallibel se figea soudain sur un des hollow de la page qu'elle lisait. Grand. Une mâchoire à faire pâlir d'envie Jaggerjack sous son ex-forme Panthera, un regard cruel et sans pitié qui faisait bien pensé à celui qui avait explosé Nnoitra. Un aileron à faire bouder de jalousie sa propre ancienne arme, sur le dos, une belle étoile dessinée.

-C'est…Un hollow en forme de requin.

-Alors, tu aimes bien le bouquin?

La pièce sembla se désintégrer sous le choc émotionnel d'Hallibel.

-Tu plaisantes?

Un petit éclat meurtrier s'était allumé dans ses prunelles.

Juste à ce moment, la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit sur Inoue. Comme montée sur ressort, Hallibel bondit de son fauteuil, prit la rouquine parles épaules et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Une race si noble…..comment avez-vous osé en faire votre esclave? Tout est dit dans le manuel là-bas! Vous les capturez et vous en faites vos esclave! Barbares!

Folle de rage, elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte menant à l'étage. Comme ça, si on avait pas compris qu'elle était fâchée…

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prends? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Oui, je vais aller m'excuser…

Grimmjow retint l'humaine par le bras.

-Je crois qu'elle a juste été vexée quand elle a lu ce truc…

Orihime lut le titre. Blêmit. Courut à la suite d'Hallibel en agitant le livre.

-Hallibel, reviens! Sharpedo est pas un esclave! C'est pas un manuel, …c'est les Pokémon! C'est du manga!

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Hallibel-sama qui pique sa crise….Bon, la commande spéciale pour Freak666chaos est terminée!**

**(en mode esprit de la lampe)-**** Dites une idée, je fais u_u**

**Je remercie encore une fois tous ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent ma fic, ça fait trop plaisir!**

**Bye-bye!**


	35. A la télé, le soir 1

« Le président a été emmené en urgence à l'hôpital, où son état est demeuré critique pendant une bonne heure, heureusement le sniper jugé dans un état d'ébriété plutôt sévère a été arrêté quarante-sept minutes plus tard… »

-Qu'Est-ce que tu regarde, Grimmjow?

-Chut, femme! Ils vont raconter le passé du sniper!

-Et alors?, demanda Tatsuki en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est le plus intéressant!

-Tu t'intéresse à….tu t'intéresserai à la psychologie?

-Psychologie? J'en sais rien, mais j'adore savoir pourquoi les barges ont pétés un câble…

-Je me disais aussi…

« -Et alors, Samantha? Ta journée?

-Oh, Carrie, j'ai invité le fleuriste chez-moi…

-Et alors?

-Il avait un énorme bouquet, c'est sûr!

-Ahahahahahhaha! »

-Hallibel! Qu'Est-ce que tu regarde?

-Ce que votre peuple de barbare appelle une série américaine. C'est sympa.

-Sympa? Oh, mais cette série…c'est…

-Quatre femmes à New-York qui ont des problème à, je cite, « faire pâlir de jalousie cette blondasse de Paris Hilton ».

-Qui est Paris Hilton?

Hallibel haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. C'est celle dans la série qui s'est mariée avec un chauve, Charlotte, qui le dit.

* * *

**Ce n'était que la première partie…**

**Ulquiorra, Starrk, Inoue et Arisawa sont les prochains!**

****

Je sais, c'est court, mais faut bien que je fasse durer un peu le suspens….;-)

**Bye-bye!  
Gin: mais tu me l'as piqué, toi aussi!**

**Nekookami: ouais, mais comme l'as dit Itinerys, t'as placé un copyright dessus?**

**G:Nan...et merde.**

**N: \o/**


	36. A la télé, le soir Starrk  Inoue

« Elle s'approche, carnassière, elle le surveille. Ça fait déjà dix sept minutes qu'elle le traque. Il n'a aucune chance, il le sait. »

-Coyote?

-Moui?

-Qu'est ce que tu regarde?

« Puis elle s'élance. Ses six pattes foulent le sol comme si elle ne craignait personne. Un seul objectif, dévorer sa proie. »

-C'est un film d'horreur?

-Non. C'est un documentaire.

« La fourmi rouge carnivore a réussi avec une centaine de ses congénères à dévorer le petit oiseau coloré. Une fourmi carnivore peut ingérer l'équivalent d'un cheval en vingt minutes. »

-Tu regarde ça, toi?

-ZZZZZzzzzz…

-Ah ouais, je comprends mieux.

* * *

« Et maintenant, vous prenez les poireaux, vous les épluchez, séparez bien le blanc du vert, puis…

ZAP!

…en Suisse,la plus grande fontaine de chocolat fondu…

ZAP!

…puis des carottes, bien croquantes, qu'on va servir telles quelle…

ZAP!

…. a du être fermé au public: un jeune plaisantin avait versé du chocolat noir dans la fontaine contenant exclusivement du chocolat au lait.. »

Poireaux….carottes croquantes…chocolat fondu…

-Une fondue de chocolat avec des légumes!

Inoue nota le tout sur un petit papier.

-C'est bon, j'ai le menu du repas de samedi soir!

* * *

**Mmmm…chocolat….mangeeeeeer!**

**Ah, pardon! Bon, c'est la deuxième partie du zapping de la maison de fou…j'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant!  
Prochain morceau sur Mister Iceberg! Merci encore, beaucoup, de vos minutes à lire cette fic, et de vos reviews, je sui comme une folle quand je vois qu'il y en a des nouvelles!**

**Bye-bye!**


	37. Et là, c'est le drame

La journée avait bien commencé, pourtant.

Le soleil s'était levé, et pour une fois la météo avait été exacte: une belle journée ensoleillée sans un seul nuage à l'horizon avait débuté.

L'été dans toute sa splendeur. La fin d'une nouvelle année de lycée pour les deux humaines enjouées, qui voyaient le week-end arriver à grand pas.

Elles étaient parties le matin, Ttasuki sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Starrk à côté d'elle, Orihime en faisant sa bagarre matinale de catch avec Grimmjow qui s'était encore planté devant son visage.

Puis elles avaient pris un petit déjeuné équilibré, des leeches, un yaourt et des céréales, sans oublier quelques pâtes à la pâte à tartiner et au saumon préparées par Inoue la veille; pendant que les ex-arrancars debout, Grimmjow et Hallibel, mangeaient en silence. Lorsque Grimmjow avait fait une boulette avec l'emballage de sa crêpe industrielle au chocolat et qu'il avait visé la poubelle avec un air de Magic Jordan en NBA, il avait même réussi son panier.

Bon, il avait crié joyeusement « Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut! » mais c'était secondaire, elles avaient quand même applaudi.

Puis, elles étaient parties au lycée de Karakura: Tatsuki avait fait au revoir de la main à Starrk, qui roupillait adossé à un pilier, pour donner l'illusion à la jeune fille, de loin, qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle faisait.

Puis, c'était le lycée: ce jour là, jour d'expérience scientifique, quelle horreur pour deux jeunes demoiselles innocentes! Mais le prince charmant Kurosaki était venu avec son stylo blanc (ouais, ya pas de cheval dans un lycée, alors on prend un stylo) pour aider Inoue, qui avait tourné de l'œil devant la grenouille disséquée et qui avait reprit connaissance dans les bras de son prince adoré.

L'après-midi, place au sport! Chaque élève (de la même classe qu'elle ou pas) s'était caché devant le personnage mi-Valkyrie, mi-troll, qu'était alors devenue Arisawa dès qu'elle avait touché la batte de baseball des vestiaires. Ainsi, en même temps qu'ils faisaient du sport, on aurait pu croire que les élèves de Karakura faisaient une reconstitution de la guerre des tranchées: un projectile: tous à terre!

Tatsuki fit un véritable carnage.

Ça la mit de bonne humeur.

Puis elles étaient rentrées, Tatsuki faisant un détour pour laisser Orihime seule se faire raccompagner par son prince Carotte-sérieuse charmant…

C'avait vraiment été une bonne journée.

Orihime s'était mise à faire le dîner, Tatsuki avait fait du café, Grimmjow et Coyote avaient mis la table, Hallibel avait été chercher de l'eau (dans le frigo, pas au puit), puis Ulquiorra était arrivé….

-Dis, femme…

Orihime s'était tournée vers lui, rayonnante avec son tablier rose avec l'inscription « c'est moi l'chef! », une cuillère en bois à la main.

-Oui?

Et Ulquiorra avait tout brisé.

-Comment les humains font-ils les bébés?

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Et la suite a été censuré, au cas où de pauvre petits yeux sans défense liraient ceci!**

**Bon, la chute vous as plu?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et qui laissent des reviews (mais si, vous savez, le petit bouton orange en bas de la page…)**

**Bye-bye!**


	38. Pas du matin

Il se réveilla en sursaut, ce matin là, ses cheveux bleus électriques ébouriffés en mode hérisson écrasé sur son crâne, la mâchoire pendante, la bouche pâteuse, l'œil vide….et des jurons au coin des lèvres.

-Bordel, peuvent pas faire un peu moins de bruit?

Grimmjow n'était pas du matin. Vraiment pas. Ce qu'il vénérait par-dessus tout, depuis qu'il était devenu humain, c'était les loooooongues siestes tranquilles, emmitouflé dans la couette duveteuse que Tatsuki lui avait passé, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller. Et puis il avait le sommeil lourd: un accordéoniste en folie un jour de marché français accessoirisé des cymbales aux pieds et d'une trompette à la bouche aurait eut du mal à le réveiller, d'habitude.

Mais ce matin, c'était différent: on aurait dit que la troisième guerre mondiale avait éclaté dans le salon, juste au dessous de sa chambre.

Il soupira, et rugit:

-On a pas idée de faire un boucan pareil si tôt!

Grimmjow allongea le bras vers le réveil sur le côté, et regarda l'heure. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il était déjà 13 heures 37 du matin, il pouvait bien se lever. Le bruit continuant toujours autant, c'Est-ce qu'il fit, il sortit de sa chambre, et descendit les marches menant au salon. N'étant pas du matin, Grimmjow n'avait pas les yeux totalement ouverts, vous savez, quand vous voulez repousser à tout prix le moment où la lumière du jour (_ou de votre lampe de chevet, ça dépend_), symbole implicite du début de votre journée, le signal que ça y est, vous ne pouvez PLUS faire marche arrière. Eh bien, Grimmjow aussi voulait repousser ce moment, et c'est pourquoi, les yeux fermés, il s'enfonça une barrette d'Inoue qui trainait là (_une barrette bleue en forme de fleur, une de celles qui semblent pourtant greffées à ses cheveux_) dans le pied droit, perdit l'équilibre, dégringola les escaliers, fit un roulé boulé jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine, percuta une étagère, qui se pencha dangereusement au dessus de lui, et qui ne fut bloquée que grâce au fil du grille-pain qui resta _tendu _sous l'effort, mais qui ne _broncha _pas.

Ce qui, bien sûr, n'empêcha pas le bol de farine de tomber sous l'effet de la gravité, aspergeant l'ex arrancar de poudre blanche, bientôt suivie par une boite de sushi entamée par Starrk la veille (_qui les mangeait en cachette, pour ne pas se faire prendre par Hallibel_) qui fit tomber une pluie de saumon et de maquereaux au riz un peu partout.

Jaggerjack regarda le plafond. Décidemment, les matins, c'était pas son truc.

Juste à ce moment, Inoue fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une petite étincelle (_celle là ne fait pas peur, mais témoigne de la folie explicite d'Inoue, parce qu'après tout, c'est Inoue, hein!_) en voyant le Schtroumpf au sol couvert de farine, de riz et de poisson.

-Rooooh…Venez tous!

Tatsuki entré dans la cuisine, bientôt suivie des trois autres arrancar.

-Qu'Est-ce que…., commença Arisawa en constatant l'étendue des dégâts.

Inoue, comme à son habitude, n'avait rien compris.

-Pendant qu'on jouait à Star Wars dans le salon, Grimmjow a essayé de nous faire un gâteau!

Une petite étincelle s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Tatsuki, qui serra le poing devant elle. Et, juste pour préciser, la petite étincelle de Tatsuki, ELLE, elle fait peur….très peur même. À tel point qu'on pourrait dire un truc du style: « Un pitbull enragé accompagné des cadavres dansant de Mickael Jackson dans Thriller, sur la musique de « Psychose » d'Hitchcock ? Pff….c'est de la gnognotte, moi j'ai Tatsuki Arisawa à la maison… ».

-Oui…._**Grimmy-chou **_a voulu nous faire un gâteau…

_Oulà, c'est pas bon signe quand elle m'appelle comme ça…._

-Et, s'il ne veut pas que ce qu'il a dérangé lui serve de repas pendant les deux prochaines semaines, il va tooooouuuuuut ranger.

Grimmjow, étendu dans la cuisine, couvert de blanc, de rose, de gris, sentant le poisson à plein nez, leva les yeux au ciel.

Non, il n'était VRAIMENT pas du matin….

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Bon, j'ai un problème, j'aurai plus accès aux ordis avant lundi prochain, avec un peu de chance, dimanche: donc ne vous étonnez pas, et ne m'en voulez pas si je ne publie pas, c'est pas ma faute…(ah, et si je publie pas dimanche, Joyeux halloweene en avance!)**

**En tout cas, je remercie (jamais assez!) les lecteurs de cette fic, et les reviewers aussi, notamment les derniers: Mononoka, Itinerys, Hikari no Ai, Gun d'ange et l'anonyme Yazo!**

**Merci à tous, bye-bye!**


	39. Peur ou pas?

Oups! Je viens de voir qu'une certaine Oo feixia-chan oO m'avait laissé plein de review! Je me permet de lui répondre avant le chap'  
Oui, le blog c'est U/O, tu avais deviné ^^; toi aussi tu fais une fic sur les arrancars? t'as publié sur ?  
Arf faut que j'la trouve et que je la liiiise! ^^  
Ce ne sont que des moments de la vie que j'écris, Grimmjow se documente sur la vie humaine, il a trouvé tout seul ce qu'étais un strike u_u"  
Tatsuki avec Yammi? O.o" OMG c'est étrange comme idée, mais bo, pourquoi pas?

Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, et ceux qui lisent cette fic! Et merci Oo feixia-chan oO de m'avoir laissé tout plein de reviews^^

* * *

C'est le matin.

Il n'a pas l'habitude de dormir: en tant qu'arrancar, il ne dormait pas, avant. Alors se détendre le soir, sombrer dans une sorte de coma où les dires d'Inoue devenaient réalité, puis émerger en plein milieu du moment crucial du rêve, les yeux grands ouverts et de nouveau ancré dans la réalité abrupte, il n'en a pas encore l'habitude.

Bref, il avance d'un pas. Si si, il avance. Parce qu'il n'a pas encore compris que dormir, ça se faisait exclusivement en position allongée. Alors, il dort debout.

Il pousse la porte de sa chambre, celle adjacente à celle d'Orihime. Il n'a toujours pas réussi à se détacher de cette fascination qu'il entretient à son égard. Toujours pas. Ça lui passera, comme dit Starrk, « un de ces quatre »….

_Je ne suis pas totalement convaincu._

Pour l'instant, il préfère ne rien dire, ça évitera Hallibel de se moquer de lui.

Ce matin, pourtant, il sent qu'il y a quelque chose de différent, dans l'air.

Il descend les escaliers, et comprend tout de suite que quelque chose est différent.

Peut être parce que l'odeur habituelle de riz aux giroflées accompagnées de poisson grillé au jus de réglisse avec un morceau de natto au paprika n'est pas répandue comme d'habitude dans le hall.

Ou peut être est ce juste parce que des toiles d'araignées grosses comme des têtes humaines et des araignées de la même taille semblent avoir trouvé leurs marques sur toute la surface de la rampe d'escalier, des murs, de la maison.

Juste au moment où il arrive en bas, dans le hall, il entend une douce mélopée, inquiétante, une mélodie

digne d'une boite à musique, un peu mécanique, mais qui sinue dans son esprit comme un serpent.

Le temps dehors? Il fait assez sombre, et il n'y a pas de bruit dans la maison. Pas de bruit, à part cette mélodie bancale. Un peu étrange, d'ailleurs.

_Ce n'est pas grave, ça doit forcément avoir une explication…._

C'était comme s'il n'y avait pas de vie, ici.

Les rires d'Orihime cuisinant, d'Hallibel se plaignant, les odeurs de la cuisine spéciale du matin, toutes ces preuves de vie devraient résonner, non? Tout ça lui paraît bizarre.

Angoissant, même.

Soudain, derrière lui, une porte grince. Il se retourne brusquement, prêt à toute éventualité.

_Tout va bien, du calme…._

La musique. La musique lui remplit la tête, elle semble de plus en plus forte…

_J'ai déjà entendu ce son, l'autre soir, lorsque je regardai ce film de possession avec Starrk, l'autre soir…plus jamais je ne regarderai ce genre d'absurdité!_

Et puis une respiration saccadée se fait entendre. Une respiration un peu bestiale, primitive. Pour le côté étrange de la scène, on imagine Karl Lagerfeld avec la respiration de Marguerite la vache. Une respiration décalée, comme une personne âgée, avec un râle bestial, quoi.

D'un geste sec, Ulquiorra ouvre la porte. Et là….

Personne.

La respiration s'est arrêtée.

Ulquiorra lève les yeux au ciel: non mais franchement, cette journée est trop étrange à son goût!

Il tend l'oreille: la musique s'est arrêtée, le silence s'est abattu sur la maison. L'atmosphère est angoissante, c'est vrai, un peu comme si les shinigamis étaient passés pendant la nuit et avaient fauchés les âmes de tous les habitants de la maison, sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_Cela ne se peut pas, cela ne se peut pas, cela ne se peut pas…ressaisis-toi, bon sang!_

Ulquiorra qui commence à sentir la _**panique **_monter en lui, c'est mauvais signe. Doucement, il appelle:

-Femme? Où es-tu?

Dans la cuisine, un bruit se fait entendre. Brusquement, Ulquiorra tourne la tête et se précipite vers la porte, puis s'arrête, la main sur la poignée. La respiration bestiale se fait de nouveau entendre, de l'autre côté.

_Cette respiration,….c'est celle du shinigamis hirsute qui a tué Nnoitra…il est revenu achever sa besogne…dans la nuit, les shinigamis ont du voter pour notre éradication…s'il a fait du mal à Inoue, je…_

Passant par-dessus le début de panique, Ulquiorra actionne la poignée et fait irruption dans la pièce.

Juste à ce moment, une bête immonde, poilue, pleine de dents , se dresse devant lui et pousse un affreux:

- GGGRROOAORRRGGGGGG!

Surpris, et un peu effrayé, Ulquiorra écarquille les yeux, et ouvre légèrement, très légèrement, la bouche. Pendant que la bête gesticule dans une attitude menaçante devant lui, Ulquiorra est inondé de vives lumières blanches qui le force à fermer les yeux et à tendre les mains devant lui, pour se protéger.

_Ça y est, je vais mourir, là, dans cette maison._

Puis:

_Je n'aurai pas pu tomber plus bas._

Mais alors que l'ex Quarta s'attend à rencontrer un terrain propice au décès prématuré (bref, à se faire trucider), rien ne se passe. Il s'autorise alors à ouvrir un œil et à regarder la bête en face de lui.

_Oh non._

Au milieu des poils brun de la bête, une touffe bleue électrique.

Derrière la bête, une forme apparait: une jeune fille rousse dans un habit noir en dentelle, avec un chapeau pointu sur la tête, et une toile d'araignée dessinnée sur le visage.

-Ohayio, Ulquiorra!

-Inoue? Qu'est ce que…

-Bwahahahhahha!, rit la bête devant lui. Femme, t'as les photos?

Tatsuki surgit à son tour, en tenue de catch bleu et rouge, une fausse hache placée en serre tête sur son crâne, comme s'il était transpercé. Elle agite le petit appareil qu'elle tient à la main.

_Oh non._

-C'est dans la boîte! Coyote, Tia, vous pouvez venir!

De derrière Ulquiorra, qui a sa mine des mauvais jours (c'est-à-dire les yeux légèrement plus froncés que d'ordinaire) arrivent Hallibel, couverte de bandelette, dont certaines enserraient sa poitrine en laissant voir les formes, qui tient un instrument à la main. Elle souffle dedans, et de la petite boite noire sort un sort étrange, comme la respiration saccadée qu'Ulquiorra avait…

_Oh non._

Puis Starrk, qui tient lui aussi un boitier noir à la main. Devant Ulquiorra, il appuie sur un bouton, et la musique de L'exorciste se retrouve diffusée dans toute la pièce.

_C'est pas vrai…_

-On a voulu voir si tu pouvais faire une autre tête que celle que tu as tous les jours, explique Inoue avec un sourire d'excuse.

-On s'y est tous mis!, s'exclama Grimmjow, les poings sur les hanches.

-Ne fais pas la tête, rit Tatsuki en montrant l'appareil photo où des images d'Ulquiorra lançant ses deux mains devant lui pour se protéger sont montrées.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?, demande froidement Ulquiorra.

Inoue s'avance.

-C'est Halloween! On se déguise pour faire peur. Après, on va en ville, on sonne aux portes et on réclame des bonbons!

-On voulait juste voir si tu pouvais avoir peur, Mister Iceberg, ajoute Hallibel.

Ulquiorra serre les poings.

-Et vous?

Tous les cinq se tournent vers lui.

-Quoi, nous?

Une aura violette menaçante se fait autour d'Ulquiorra.

-Vous pouvez avoir peur?

-Du….du calme, hein, Ulquiorra….

-Donne-moi cet appareil, Tatsuki.

-Ah non, ah non! Ne lui donne rien, femme!

-Très bien, alors…

Ulquiorra sourit. Si, il sourit. De petites flammes vertes, accompagnées de diablotins rouges à poids jaune (parce que c'est Ulquiorra, il ne fait rien comme tous le monde) apparaissent. Le ciel s'assombrit, des éclairs parsèment le ciel. Nos cinq personnages se recroquevilles dans un coin de la salle, acculés, et regardent impuissants l'ombre menaçante s'agrandir de plus en plus sur eux, les recouvrant totalement.

-Du calme…Ulquiorra, du caAAAAARRRGGHHHH!

* * *

**U: Il ne fallait pas me faire peur, voilà tout.**

**Nekookami: T'es dur quand même, c'est Halloween!**

**G: Chomp, chomp (bruit de mastication)**

**I: Qu'est c e que vous faites, tous?**

**N: Hé, ho, c'est la loge du narrateur, c'est pas un moulin!**

**S: Tais-toi, c'est Halloween, on atous les droits.**

**H: Ouah! C'est grand ici, c'est tout décoré!**

**N: Mais ça suffit, oui? Grimmjow, c'est MA réserve de bonbons!**

**G: T'peux bien faire un geste, c'est Halloween!**

**N: Bon bah…Joyeux Halloween à tous!**


	40. Elle a trouvé mieux!

Hallibel arriva dans le salon, les mains dans les poches de son sweater couleur chocolat.

Ce lundi férié* sonnait comme une délivrance dans la semaine: les deux humaines à la maison, l'atmosphère était plus détendue: Grimmjow se rasait, Ulquiorra était moins enclin au sarcasme (depuis qu'il était devenu humain, il excellait dans ce domaine) et Starrk faisait l'effort de se lever vers 10heures du matin, soit cinq ou six heures plus tôt que d'habitude.

Ce matin, la traditionnelle odeur de jus de réglisse qui devait accompagner le poisson grillé du petit déjeuné s'était répandue dans toute la maison.

Elle s'était fait une raison: dans le monde des humains, le poisson était une partie intégrante du domaine culinaire. Mais la façon de pêcher était tellement dérangeante qu'Hallibel préférait ne pas y penser.

Dans le salon, les trois arrancar restant gesticulaient devant la télé.

Un jeu vidéo, sans doute, Tatsuki leur avait tout enseigné en une semaine de stage vidéotesque (si, ça se dit…..enfin ici) intensif: même Ulquiorra s'était révélé être un élève attentif.

Hallibel jeta un coup d'œil de derrière le canapé vers l'écran noir de la télévision: l'écran représentait une salle plutôt sombre, des murs couverts de lierre, de grosse chaînes métalliques qui traînaient par terre, créant un crissement plus qu'angoissant.

Hallibel se surprit à penser, en revoyant ce décor, à sa vie d'avant.

Lorsque, dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, elle avait rencontré ses trois comparses. À leur manière, chacun des trois arrancar restant lui faisait penser à ses trois suivantes: Ulquiorra, toujours calme bien que souvent sarcastique, il lui faisait plutôt penser à cette vipère de Sun-sun. Starrk, avec cet air nonchalant et parfois hautain, était sûr de lui, et Hallibel en tant qu'ex arrancar savait très bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais été de taille face à lui: il gardait cette prestance (si, prestance peut éventuellement servir d'adjectif pour Coyote Starrk) à toute épreuve, ce qui lui rappelait bien sûr Mira Rose.

Pour Grimmjow, son comportement toujours aussi impulsif qu'à l'accoutumée, cette condition de « victime » des sarcasmes d'un plus calme que soit, cette air supérieur qu'il affichait quelle que soit la situation, sans doute de sa petite personne, TOUT lui faisait penser à cette âne bâté d'Apache.

Tia Hallibel contourna le canapé très, _très _silencieusement.

Ses trois suivantes ne lui manquaient plus.

Pour Starrk, qui avait vécu avec Lylinette, c'avait été un déchirement, et quand il en discutait, Hallibel voyait bien que son compagnon de galère souffrait. Ulquiorra, lui, avait toujours été seul, en bon iceberg chauve-souris (curieux mélange) qu'il était. Quant à Jaggerjack, ses fraccions n'étaient que des instruments, des esclaves qu'il gouvernait, alors en avoir ou pas ne changeait rien sur le plan émotif.

Elle se rapprocha doucement des trois silhouette: Ulquiorra sur le canapé, droit comme un piquet, qui observait la scène en lançant de temps à autre un commentaire sur la façon de jouer de ce « crétin de Schtroumpf des Alpes » ; Starrk, sur un coin de la télévision, qui prodiguait toute sorte de conseil…et Grimmjow qui pour une fois ne s'énervait pas, et qui bougeait la manette en direction de l'écran, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux plissé, dans une attitude d'extrême concentration.

-Vas-y doucement, là, y a une méga araignée qui pas tarder à se pointer, là, en haut des escaliers, et t'as même pas de bouclier…

-Starrk, LA FERME, tu vois pas que j'me concentre? C'est à la septième marche que l'araignée arrive, j'en suis à la quatrième….doucement….doucement….

Hallibel sourit. Oui, c'était pas la joie tous les jours, mais elle aurait pu avoir pire en compagnon de galère, elle le savait, et ça l'aidait à passer outre le fait qu'elle n'avait plus ses suivantes pour faire passer le temps. Elle avait trouvé autre chose.

Elle s'approcha encore très légèrement de l'écran, juste derrière l'ex arrancar numéro six, et tendit les les bras devant elle.

-Doucement…..doucement….,répétait Grimmjow en bougeant lentement la manette. Attention, il est juste là….doucement,….

Hallibel leva les yeux au ciel. Avant, elle aurait un peu asticoté Apache, qui se serait brouillée avec Mira Rose, et Sun-sun aurait regardé la scène en secouant la tête. Ça aurait fait passer le temps à Hallibel. Mais elle avait trouvé presque mieux.

-Doucement….

Elle frôla du bout des doigts la nuque du schtroumpf, juste au moment ou le boss du donjon, une énorme araignée noire et velue, tombait du plafond sur le personnage. Electrisé dans sa concentration, Grimmjow lâcha la manette, poussa un jappement de surprise et fit un bond de deux mètre cinquante (précision, quand tu nous tiens!) jusqu'au lustre plastifié du plafond, où il resta accroché, comme un chaton s'accroche de ses griffes aux beaux rideaux tout neufs à peine sortis du magasin.

L'araignée lança un coup de mandibule au héros, et l'écran afficha « GAME OVER », ce qui fit piquer une crise de nerf à Starrk.

-Tout ça pour rien! Jaggerjack, tu fais aucun efforts!

Sur le canapé, Ulquiorra regardait la scène d'un air affligé, et secoua la tête.

Hallibel sourit.

Faire piquer une crise de nerf à Grimmjow Jaggerjack le paranoïaque pendant qu'il jouait à ses jeux vidéos, à côtés des deux garçons, c'était bien mieux que d'entendre trois midinettes se crêper le chignon!

* * *

**Argh! Je publie tard, désolée….**

**Déjà 40 chapitres? La vache O.O**

**Grimmjow: Donc, on va avoir une augmentation?**

**N: Tu plaisante, mon pauvre vieux. Vous êtes même pas payés!**

**G: Je savais que tu répondrai ça. Hallibel, tu peux y aller!**

**H: Okaaayyy!**

**N: Hallibel, qu'est ce que tu fiche avec mon arrivée d'eau? Non! Nooooon! NNNNNOOOOONNNN!**

_**BLAM!**_

**G: Pas d'augmentation, pas de canalisation!**


	41. Ouverture facile

**Mise au point:**

**Gun d'ange****: tu as trouvé le jeu^^ tu veux une apparition? Bah euh…pourquoi pas (je sais pas comment je vais faire, mais je vais essayer XD**

**Itinerys****: C'est vrai que c'est encore Grimmjow qui trinque…bon, Starrk, prépare-toi à souffrir!,**

* * *

Il avait trouvé un mot, ce matin.

Il s'était réveillé, émergeant après une nuit peu agitée, où il avait dormit d'un sommeil de plomb. Il s'était étiré, ses muscles encore engourdis par le sommeil, il s'était levé, la tête encore dans le brouillard, puis il était sorti de la chambre.

Le calme régnait dans la maison, signe que les humaines avaient du partir au lycée plus tôt dans la matinée. Il regarda l'horloge.

Ah ouais…déjà 17h30 du matin…

Sur la table de la cuisine, un mot, griffonné à la va vite.

_Coyote, _

_On pars au lycée, et l'après midi on ira ne centre ville avec Hallibel. _

_Tu es le moins atteint des trois. C'est pourquoi je te laisse avec Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, fais en sorte qu'ils ne fassent pas de bêtise,_

_Je ne sais pas à quelle heure on va rentrer, alors pour ce soir je te laisse une boîte de soupe miso format familial._

_À plus._

À ouais, elles le laissaient en gardienne, une nounou spéciale arrancars?….Ok.

Son ventre gargouilla. Il était temps d'ouvrir la boîte. Elle était à côté du mot, un large engin compacte métallique de forme circulaire….ouais, une boîte de conserve, quoi.

Il fallait se poser la question, maintenant: comment ouvrir ce truc? Et comment ça se préparait?

Juste à ce moment, Schiffer et Jaggerjack firent leur entrée.

-Ohayio, Starrk.

-S'lut…répondit l'intéressé, les yeux rivés sur la boîte.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous?

-Les filles nous ont laissé ce….truc, pour ce soir.

-Elles veulent qu'on mange de la ferraille?

-Non, animal stupide, elles veulent qu'on consomme ce qu'il y a dans la boite, rectifia Ulquiorra (_parce que c'est important que ça soit rectifié, merci Ulquiqui, t'en a d'bonnes_).

-En fait, le problème que tu rencontre, Starrk, c'est que tu sais pas comment…?

-Comment l'ouvrir, en fait.

Ulquiorra intervint à nouveau (_mais qu'est ce qu'il cause, aujourd'hui, celui là!)._

-J'ai vu ce genre de boîte à la télévision, c'est plutôt facile…

-D'ailleurs c'est marqué sur le côté: « ouverture facile ».

-Exactement: tiens, il y a une languette en fer qu'il faut tirer pour ouvrir…

Et Ulquiorra tira sur la languette en fer.

Et, puisqu'il y avait marqué « ouverture facile », il arriva l'inévitable.

La languette se cassa, rendant l'ouverture de la boite impossible par ce moyen là.

-Qu'est ce que….mais c'est pas possible! Ulquiorra, t'es pas doué!

-Du calme Grimmjow. Coyote, tu as une autre idée?

-Il faudrait trouver quelque chose de tranchant.

* * *

**Le chapitre était un peu long, alors je l'ai coupé au milieu….**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews et pour votre lecture, et je salut le retour de Freak666chaos parmi mes reviewers, ça faisait longtemps^^...merci à tous!**

**Bye-bye!**


	42. Ouverture facile, suite et fin

**Et voilà la suite, après un dernier rappel: les personnages sont à Tite Kubo, pas à moi!**

* * *

Et ils se mirent à farfouiller dans les tiroirs et autres placards de la cuisine, même sous les meubles. Starrk retint finalement un ustensile.

-C'est pas un hachoir de boucher, ça?

-Exactement, Jaggerjack.

-C'est pas un peu « trop »?

-Tu as une meilleure idée?

Non, il n'en avait pas. Coyote plaça la boite bien calée au milieu de la table, leva le bras, et l'abattit violemment sur le couvercle, qui ne céda pas d'un yoda…ou yota?

Ulquiorra secoua la tête, et prit un simple couteau.

-De la finesse, messieurs, de la finesse.

Il prit la boite dans ses mains, le couteau entre ses dents à la mode Koh lanta (tout du moins en mode sauvage) et tripatouilla pendant une minute. Starrk finit par se pencher par-dessus son épaule.

-Tu y arrive?

Le regard meurtrier que lui lança l'ex Quarta lui répondit que non.

L'ouvre-boîte cassa sa lame peine rentré en contact avec le couvercle, la pince (qu'est ce qu'une pince fiche dans une cuisine?) n'eut pas plus de succès. Mais Starrk ne voulait pas abandonner. Il ne voulait pas laisser cette boîte s'en tirer ainsi, une petite lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Starrk ouvrit un nouveau tiroir, et en sortit une paire de ciseaux.

-Coyote? Qu''est c e que tu compte faire?

-Elle…ne peut pas s'en tirer comment ça…

-Pardon?

-Elle nous nargue! Ce coin de la boite, là…c'est son sourire! Elle nous nargue, j'te dis!

Et il planta la paire de ciseaux dans la boite. Elle resta figée dans le fer du couvercle, Starrk ne parvint pas, même en tirant fort, à écarter les branches du ciseau comme il voulait le faire, et encore moins à le retirer. Découragés, Ulquiorra et Coyote s'assirent sur le sol, et regardèrent leurs pieds devant eux. Ils ne parvenaient même pas à se procurer de la nourriture. Pas qu''ils en manquaient, non, il n'y avait que de ça dans cette maison, de la nourriture comme s'il en pleuvait. Mais ce qui les décourageait, c'était que cette saloperie de boite en fer faisait sa rebelle et qu''elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

Soudain, Ulquiorra remarqua quelque chose.

-Starrk?

-Oui?

-Où est Jaggerjack?

Juste à ce moment, l'intéressé ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, Un long manche en bois dans la main, un outil provenant tout droit du garage, avec une masse compacte au bout.

-Écartez vous.

L'ex Primera et l'ex Quarta s'écartèrent prestement de la boite. Grimmjow leva la masse, et frappa directement sous le couvercle, qui céda, cette fois ci, d'accord. **Point positif**.

**Point négatif**: la soupe gicla de partout, aspergeant et repeignant en entier la cuisine.

Mais au moins elle était ouverte, cette saleté de boite.

Ulquiorra jeta un coup d'œil plein de respect à Jaggerjack.

…..

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Elle est bien bonne. Je la refais.

Il lança un regard _moins dégouté _et _méprisant _qu''à l'ordinaire à son ennemi juré.

Grimmjow jeta un regard à la boite écrasée, au sol…dans la mare de soupe miso.

_« Ouverture facile » ….mes fesses!_, pensa-t-il.

* * *

**Ouais! Tes fesses Grimmy-chou, montre nous tes…oh pardon, je divague.**

**Bon, c'est vrai que, quand c'est marqué « ouverture facile », on sait déjà qu'on va en baver pour ouvrir!**

**Je remercie encore beaucoup ceux qui lisent et qui reviewent ma fiction, merci beaucoup!**

**Bye-bye!**


	43. Les arrancars et le ménage

**Kyo: Ah...c'est à nous? Bonjour, amis lecteurs! Euh...Nekookami nous fait un coup de déprime, alors c'est à nous de présenter ce chapitre!**

**Ukitake: Pourquoi elle déprime, déjà?**

**Kyoraku: Elle a vu une fiction qui avait plus de reviews qu'elle. Elle est étrange...Bon, ce chapitre?**

**Ukitake: Oui, le...oulà.**

**Kyoraku: De qu...oulà. C'est un chapitre, ça? C'est...très...**

**Ukitake: Spécial. Tu ne crois pas plutôt qu'à défaut de faire un coup de déprime par rappport à la fanfiction aux reviews, elle voulait se cacher, de honte d'avoir accompli une chose aussi risible?**

**Kyoraku: On est pas là pour juger, après tout, hein! Bon, place au chapitre...ah, un post-it, "Vous fatiguez pas trop, je serai là à la fin. Au fait, prévenez que je ne pourrai plus publier avant jeudi, d'où la longueur.".**

* * *

-Bon, on vous laisse!, s'exclama Tatsuki en fermant la porte.

Ulquiorra regarda encore la porte fermée, persuadé que Orihime allait revenir lui tenir la main, lui raconter une histoire.

Dans une minute.

Dans une seconde.

Maintenant.

Maintenant.

_**Maintenant**_!

Bon, elle était peut être sérieuse, après tout, lorsqu'elle avait décrété que, comme ils avaient tout saccagé à trois, ils devraient faire le ménage à trois.

Il jeta un rapide regard sur ses compagnons d'infortune. Starrk tenait un balai par le bout du manche, et Grimmjow farfouillait dans les placards de la salle, à la recherche de quelque chose connu de lui seul.

-Jaggerjack, on peut savoir ce que tu cherche?

-L'hystérique a dit que le décapant qu'on devait passer sur le sol était de la poudre blanche contenu dans un sac gris.

-Et?

L'ex Sexta retira sa tête d'un placard en dessous de l 'évier, et le regarda avec un air dépité.

-Et donc je cherche de la poudre blanche contenue dans un sac gris.

-Tu te rends compte que ça suis une certaine logique, ce que tu dis?

-Je me tue à te dire que je suis bien plus intelligent que toi, ça t'étonne? Oh, Coyote, tu viens me filer un coup de main, oui?

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut d'abord mettre une tenue adéquat, non?

-Et t'as une idée de ce qu'est une tenue « adéquat », mon cher Primera?

-Tatsuki m'a fait une liste, répondit-il en agitant un bout de papier.

Ulquiorra le lui prit des mains, et lu à voix haute.

-Des gants…

Grimmjow claqua des doigts, et entraîna ses comparses à l'extérieur de la cuisine. De là, ils montèrent d'un étage, et se retrouvèrent face à une porte en bois qui donnait sur le bureau des humaines. Sans cérémonie, Jaggerjack ouvrit la porte, et désigna une vitrine juste en face de l'entrée. Sur une sorte de podium (Claude François, sort de ce corps!) vert était posé deux paires de gants de cuir.

6qu'est ce que c'est?, demanda Starrk.

-C'est des gants. Ça se voit pas?

-Mais si, animal, ça se voit. Mais je crois que ce que Coyote demande, c'est qu'est ce qu'ils ont de particuliers, pour être dans une vitrine?

-Je sais pas. Je crois qu'ils appartenaient à Tatsuki, je pense qu'on peut les prendre. Elle a dit des « gants », non? Ben voilà, on en a.

Grimmjow prit un livre sur un bureau, et fracassa la vitrine; puis il prit les gants et en lança une paire à Starrk, avant d'en prendre une pour lui.

-La suite, Ulquiorra.

-Il y a marqué « si vous salissez vos fringues, vous les porterez pendant un mois ». Je suppose qu'il faut donc mettre des vêtements qui ne sont pas les nôtre.

Trois quart d'heure après, ils étaient prêts. Ulquiorra portait une petite robe verte qui appartenait à Inoue, avec un bonnet de bain bleu qui lui prenait tous les cheveux, et des bottes de fausse fourrures qu'Hallibel avait absolument tenu à acheter (parce que MADAME ne veut pas toucher à flipper le dauphin, mais ça ne l'aurait pas gêné de massacrer Bambi….). Starrk portait le sweater chocolat d'Hallibel, avec un pantalon de jogging violet appartenant à Tatsuki, des lunettes de soleil appartenant à Inoue, et les fameux gants en cuir. Grimmjow avait un tablier de cuisine d'Orihime (le « c'est moi l'chef! » rose), deux tee-shirt de Tatsuki qu'il s'était roulé autour des pieds en guise de chaussons, et lui aussi une paire de gants en cuir.

Ils avaient trouvé de la poudre blanche dans un sac gris en papier.

Puis ils avaient cherché du « rince-sol » comme disait Starrk, qui selon la description de Tatsuki était du liquide doré dans une bouteille transparente: ils en avait trouvé dans la salle de bain, sur une étagère, au milieu d'autres flacons (qui étaient similaire de cauchemar pour Grimmjow après l'épisode du déodorant).

Enfin, ils avaient trouvé du débouche canalisation sous l'évier de la cuisine, une bouteille blanche avec un embout rouge.

Ils commencèrent donc par étaler la poudre blanche au sol, partout dans la cuisine.

Première étape: ok.

Puis, ils avaient versé le contenu du flacon (qui fleurait bon les senteurs du printemps, d'ailleurs des petites fleurs sortent de l'embout) transparent sur le sol.

Selon Tatsuki, ça _aurait du _faire des bulles, puis plus rien. Mais là, non, ça faisait juste une pâte étrange.

Bon, on va dire que _techniquement_, deuxième étape, ok.

Enfin, ils devaient mettre du débouche canalisation dans l'évier.

-Laisse-moi faire, dit Grimmjow.

-Je n'ai pas envie de devoir relaver encore une fois, je vais le faire moi -même, répliqua l'ex Quarta.

Il était marqué qu'il était nécessaire pour ouvrir d'appuyer sur le bouchon, puis de tourner, vous savez, encore une « ouverture facile » et soit disant _sécurisée _qui vous fait rapidement voir rouge avant de balancer la bouteille par la fenêtre. Ulquiorra appuya de toute ses forces sur le bouchon, puis tourna. Et, il ne dérogea pas à la règle: il ne réussit qu'à s' exploser les phalanges et la paume sur le bouchon qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir accomplir sa fonction première, à savoir s'ouvrir.

Il ouvrit un tiroir sur le côté, prit un couteau, et éventra proprement la bouteille.

Si, on peut éventrer proprement. Ulquiorra est un iceberg, tout blanc, tout pur, tout propre. Il ne fait rien salement. RIEN. Alors Ulquiorra, il PEUT éventrer proprement (yes, he can!).

Troisième étape: ok.

Récapitulons donc la première fois ménagère de nos trois arrancars mâles.

**Première étape**: si la poudre blanche n'avait pas était de la farine, ça aurait été impeccable.

**Deuxième étape**: le « rince-sol » n'avait rien à voir avec le parfum hors de prix de Tatsuki, et en plus, ça fait de la pâte à pain empoisonnée fleurant bon la lavande.

**Troisième étape**: Si Ulquiorra avait tourné le bouchon dans l'autre sens, il n'aurait pas eut à éventrer, même proprement, une bouteille.

**Quatrième étape**: l'étape de survie dans un monde hostile, qui avait débuté dès que les trois filles étaient rentrées, était la moins réussie. Surtout quand Tatsuki avait vu les deux paires de gants de cuir de ses parents rongés par les différents produits ménagers.

_**Conclusion**_: les arrancars sont faits pour se battre, pas pour prendre les armes ménagères.

* * *

**De retour! ****Commande spéciale pour reviewer terminé!**

**Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée pour le ménage, je l'avoue….**

**Grimm: Et le texte s'en ressent. C'est plus nul que d'habitude!**

**Neko: J'y peux rien si vous n'êtes doué pour rien….**

**T: Les gants….mes parents vont me tuer…**

**G: Tu lui en fais voir de toutes les couleurs, à elle!**

**N****Louais, les gants, c'était nul…) C'est comme toi: on a envie, rien qu'à vous regarder, d'être sadique.**

**G: Faut que tu arrêtes d'aller prendre le thé avec Ichimaru, il déteint sur toi.**

**Merci aux lecteurs et reviewers!**


	44. Conversation téléphonique, le retour

Bip!

-Allô?

-Monsieur Coyote Starrk?

-Aurais-je l'air d'avoir une voix d'homme, chéri?

-Ah, euh…non, madame. J'en conviens…

-Madame? Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses, mon ami néandertalien?

-Je crains que non…

-Tu t'adresse à l'ex troisième siège d'une armée de hollow superpuissants placés sous les ordres d'un savant fou à lier qui était binoclard comme une taupe mais qui voulait se la jouer rital sans cœur et sans reproche, et qui a tout fait capoter. Tu t'adresse à al future reine de ce monde de barbares mangeur de poisson, et non tu ne rêves pas, je suis réelle, et si tu m'appelles encore une fois madame, je te rejoins d'un seul sonido, ou shunpo, ou peu importe comment ça s'appelle, et je te fais avaler le boitier dans lequel tu aura osé prononcer ce « madame ». Compris?

-O…oui…

-Alors, pourquoi tu appelles?

-Je…je voulais parler à monsieur Coyote Starrk…pour le voyage en France qu'il a g….gagné….

-Il dort. Et arrête de bafouiller, c'est agaçant!

-Pardon?

-Tu appelles une personne, tu sais que tu vas la déranger, faut t'affirmer un peu plus, chéri! T'es un conquérant, oui ou non?

-Mademoiselle…

-Oui ou non? T'es un requin ou un de ces crétins de mollusque qui se terre dans sa coquille? Alors? Je veux t'entendre le dire!

-Mais….

-Es-tu un requin ou un Bernard-l'ermite?

-Un re…

-Non! Dans ce monde de brute, tu veux faire partie des idiots, de ceux qui suivent, ou veux tu prendre en main ton existence?

-Prendre en main…

-Alors c'est parfait! Donc tu ne diras plus jamais oui à un patron, tu dira non à l'oppression, et tu ne dira plus jamais Madame à une voix féminine qui est l'image même de la jeunesse!

-Oui.

-Tu va te prendre en main, n'écouter que toi, et tu va te remuer les fesses!

-Oui.

-Plus fort!

-Oui!

-Alors, es-tu un requin ou un Bernard l'ermite?

-Un requin!

-Je n'ai rien entendu!

-UN REQUIN!

-Bien! Bonne journée à toi, monsieur du téléphone!

Clac!

-Hallibel, qui c'était?

-Le voyage en France n'aura pas lieu, mais j'ai réussi à rendre ce monde un peu meilleur!

À l'autre bout du téléphone Keigo Asano regardait dans le vide. Son chef, celui de la plateforme téléphonique, balança une pile de paperasse sur son plan de travail.

-Asano, voilà ton trav…

Keigo se leva d'un bond, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et cria:

-Non! Je suis un requin! Un REQUIN, monsieur! Bwahahahaahaha!

* * *

**Bwahahahahahahaha!**

**Mes biens chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, répétons tous ensemble ce que nous sommes!**

**Pour ma part, je n'ai plus peur de le dire: je suis un Bernard-l'ermiiiiiiiite! \o/**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, un pote (adorateur de ça) et une fan inconditionnelle m'ont demandé de le faire sur un film ASSEZ connu, une histoire de roméo et juliette vampirique, vous voyez le genre?**

** Mais faut pas s'attendre à quelque chose de FORCEMENT positif (gnyerk gnyerk gnyerk) c'est pas ce qu'on attend de moi, faut pas pousser non plus, alors je demande d'avance pardon aux fans….(aïe non pas, taper, pas tapeeeeeer!) »it's beyond my control », comme dirait Tonton Valmont u_u (Nekookami, ou comment insérer dans une histoire de manga des références littéraires…)**

**Ah, une dernière chose! Je remercie les lecteurs, reviewers, et donc:**

**- Itinerys (pour toutes tes reviews qui sont suuuper longues), **

**-Freak666chaos (car l'inspi est avec moi!), **

**-Mononoka (non, je ne les ai pas écouté, par contre chui pas sûre que ça soit de l'humour que j'ai, plutôt des crises de démences XD) **

**-et un que je n'avais pas encore remercié, Yakan (c'est clair que si Halli-chan avait été présente, ça se serait peut être mieux passé...)**


	45. C'est PAS romantique,ça!

**Me revoilààààààààààààààà!**

**Pardon du retard, bloquée sans ordinateur, je ne pouvais même pas vous dire que j'aurai du retard! Merci à tous!**

* * *

Dans la salle, le noir régnait.

Sur l'écran, une jeune fille brune, la bouche entrouverte, donnant une dimension sensuelle à la scène, se tenait au milieu d'une forêt d'arbres dont le feuillage cachait le soleil.

_Bordel, mais comment elle a fait pour me traîner ici?_

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux dorés lui tournait autour, comme un lion autour d'une gazelle appétissante, la démarche féline, les muscles saillant sous sa veste qui lui collait légèrement au corps.

-Tu sais ce que je suis.

-Oui…

_Je vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps…_

-Alors, n'aie pas peur, Bella, dis-le à haute voix…

_Rembarre-le, femme, qu'il y ait un peu d'action…_

-Je…je ne peux pas….

-Si, tu le peux.

-Tu es sûr?

_Faut que fasse quelque chose!_

-Dis-le.

La jeune fille hésita. Toute la tension de la scène allait bientôt prendre fin.

Elle se cambra légèrement, puis le plan balança en gros plan sur la bouche de la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Le brun s'impatienta.

-Dis-le!

Et là, un rugissement s'éleva des rangées, couvrit la réponse de la jeune fille.

-GAY! IL EST GAY!

-Grimmjow, du calme…

-Mais j'y peut rien, moi! Faut bien trouver quelque chose! Y a pas d'action, pas de suspense, rien! R.I.E.N! Nada…

-Grimmjow, ce n'est que du cinéma!

-Néant…

-Mais, c'est un film d'amour, Grimmjow…

-Un film d'amour? L'amour, c'est naze, ça rend mièvre, béat, ça déconcentre lors des combats! En plus, il a fallut qu'elle tombe sur un type palot, qui a aucune dose de muscles, même Ulquiorra pourrait le jarter!

-Mais ce n'est pas le but, de se battre….c'est romantique…

-Parce que tu trouve ça romantique, toi, un type qui boit du sang, qui a des yeux bizarres et qui s'énerve pour un rien quand sa belle est en danger? T'as pas besoin d'aller voir ce film alors: après un combat, chui presque certain que Zaraki Kenpachi boit le sang de ses innnocentes victimes; pour les yeux bizarres, t'as les miens, et pour le caractère de m…. t'as Kurosaki, ça lui va très bien!

Il se leva de son siège, et pointa du doigt l'écran.

-Mais ça, c'est pas romantique, c'est UNE HONTE!

Grimmjow, ou comment se faire interdire d'une salle de cinéma à vie en une leçon.

* * *

**Nan, fan de Twilight, pas taper, pas taper!**

**J'ai pas pu résister, en même temps…**

**Tant que j'y suis, y a un perso de bleach (et me risquerais-je jusqu'àavoir des persos d'autres histoires?) que vous aimeriez bien voir apparaître?**

**Désolée pour cette longueur ridicule de chapitre, je vais me rattraper avec celui d'après!**


	46. Fleuris Rosis

**N: YEEEEPEEEEEEE!**

**G: Qu'est ce qu'elle a, la folle furieuse?**

**S: Elle a vu qu'elle avait 200 review. Laisse tomber, elle a un grain.**

**N (****entame une petite danse de la victoire)**

**Bon, l'occasion de vous remercier tous et toutes, lecteurs, reviewers, je vous promets que j'aurai pas imaginé avoir autant de chapitre et de reviews! Je fais donc, avant le chapitre, une toute petite réponse aux dernières reviews que j'ai eus!**

**Yakan****: Je vais essayer de faire apparaitre Urahara, Aizen est censé avoir été vaincu (mais on ne sait jamais gnyerk gnyerk gnyerk)**

**Inna alias Moi****: Nooooon, ne bave pas sur le clavier, ça l'abime!**

**Gun d'Ange****: argh oui, faut que je t'insère dans l'histoire, attends, je vais t'insérer…NAN PITIÉ POSE CETTE BATTE DE BASEBALL, J'AI DIS QUE JE T'INSÈRERAI, POSE CETTE BATTE!**

**Toshi-nee****: Merci beaucoup ^^ je vais tenter l'impossible: faire d'autre chapitre pour que tu te sentes plus seule!**

**Sariina****: J'ai pris ta remarque en compte, je planche sur un nouveau chapitre où je mets la carotte en action avec…Ah bah nan, je vais pas tout révéler non plus, faut pas pousser…**

**Itinerys: ah, ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris qui m'avais laissé la review anonyme, Grimmjow est parti en courant se réfugier sous le canapé…j'ai du le déloger à coup de pied de biche u_u), **

**Et un ÉNOOOOORME merci à mes autres reviewers, notamment les reviewers qui sont réccurents: Freak666chaos, Itinerys, Yurika Schiffer et Mononoka! **

* * *

Grimmjow et Hallibel s'ennuyaient.

Ils s'ennuyaient ferme, même.

En même temps, enfermés seuls tous les deux avec leur solitude, une boite de gâteaux à la pâte de noisette dont la date de péremption remontait à la date de naissance du dernier brontosaure (voyez l'image? Un brontosaure avec un paquet de gâteaux à la main?) et une bouteille de jus de la soupe miso qu'ils avaient fait exploser au milieu de la cuisine (« ça peut toujours servir », avait dit Starrk).

Alors, plutôt que de se tourner vers ce qui constituait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant leur meilleure amie, leur plus précieuse alliée (vous avez compris que je parle de la sainte télévision), ils avaient optés pour une familiarisation des lieux.

Parce que, même si ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils erraient tous les quatre sans but, dans la maison d'Arisawa, fallait avouer que l'accès à certaines pièces leur était réglementé, et pour certaines, même, interdite.

Vous faites le lien? Je récapitule.

Grimmy-chou et Halli-sama seuls, _tous les deux quoi (_mais nan, ils ne vont pas faire des cochonneries!_)_. Avec pour seule occupation, le néant.

Personne pour surveiller.

Des pièces interdites.

_Normalement_, vous faites le lien.

L'une des pièces interdites était placée au deuxième étage, tout au bout d'un couloir. Une porte blanche, avec des petites fleurs roses, une de ces portes de petites filles qui ont un _je-ne-sais-quoi_ d'angoissant, qui donne envie de partir en courant dans l'autre sens pour ne pas savoir ce qui s'y cache (souvent, c'est une fillette de six ou sept ans, qui va vous taper dessus avec sa poupée Dolly jusqu'à ce que vous craquiez et que vous acceptiez de jouer avec elle à prendre le thé avec madame la marquise).

Depuis une demie heure maintenant, l'ex Tercera et l'ex Sexte étaient plantés devant cette porte, en train de se demander si ils pouvaient l'ouvrir (ou pas). Comprenez « pouvaient » comme les moyens, pas comme la fin: la question n'était pas de savoir s'ils en avaient la permission, mais plutôt la possibilité de l'ouvrir. Après tout, n'oublions pas que nous avons affaire à Grimmjow fut le premier à s'élancer.

Il s'accroupit au niveau de la serrure de la porte, prit une épingle qu'il sortit de la forêt vierge qu'était devenu sa tignasse électrique, et l'enfonça dans la serrure de la porte, l'oreille collée au bout de métal, guettant LE déclic.

Hallibel le regarda d'un air désabusé.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, puis-je savoir?

-Shhhhht! J'essaie d'ouvrir la porte! Tais-toi maintenant, à moins que t'ai une meilleure idée?

-Ouaip.

Et Hallibel ouvrit la porte.

C'est vrai, c'est dingue tout ce qu'une poignée de porte peut faire.

Les deux arrancars entrèrent dans la pièce interdite.

Si la porte était angoissante, ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Les ailes du Murcielago d'Ulquiorra, la coiffure bizarrement ridicule de Byakuya Kuchiki, la mèche rebelle d'Aizen, le….enfin vous avez compris.

Les petites fleurs peintes sur la porte étaient certainement une espèce de champignons colonialiste, puisqu'elles s'étaient répandues partout dans la chambre: sur les murs blanc, le lit à l'européenne à baldaquin avec ses draps roses bonbons, le sol (qui était pourtant en bois), le tapis spongieux (un tapis de salle de bain pelucheux, un genre de tapis qui absorbe tout et qui ne relâche jamais rien, effet éponge, gluant et froid), la commode.

Grimmjow sentit immédiatement les poils de sa nuque se hérisser d'effroi.

Hallibel avança prudemment. Peut être que le champignon allait attaquer.

Sur la commode, la photo d'un jeune homme, cheveux bruns, des lunettes, en costume.

-Grimmjow, tu sais où on est?

-Dans la chambre d'Orihime. C'est son frère sur la photo. Et son odeur dans la chambre.

-Mais sa chambre est pas au rez de chaussé?

-Si, avant. Elle en a eut assez que j'aille la réveiller tous les matins.

-Pourquoi tu allais la réveiller, d'ailleurs?

Il eut un rictus diabolique (un sourire dont le but semblait être de découvrir le plus de dents possible).

-C'est super marrant de voir la petite lueur de panique quand elle s'éveille et qu'elle prend quelques secondes à identifier _qui _est en face d'elle.

_Il en tient quand même une sacré couche…, _pensa Hallibel en ré-examinant la chambre.

* * *

**Bon, le chapitre faisait trois pages sur Works, je l'ai coupé au milieu!**

**Au passage! J'ai découvert une fic absolument géniale, ça s'appelle « Banzai » et c'est écrit par King Pumpkin, vous connaissez?**

**Je vais naviguer un peu dans les profils de mes reviewers, je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à ça avant, mais au moins je vous laisserai des reviews!**

**Merci à tous!**


	47. Fleuris Rosis, résolution

**Avis aux lecteurs!**

**- Je ne pourrai plus me connecter avant lundi, toutes mes excuses, mais mes devoirs passent avant ma fic! Mais n'ayez crainte, hein, je continue de publier après…**

**Itinerys, Gun d'Ange,patience! Le temps que je me remette de mes blessures (que m'a infligé Gun d'Ange bien sûr, ça fait MAL) et je vous fait apparaitre, mais avant juste une précision: vous êtes bien des « jeunes fleurs délicates », hein?…ouais bon des filles, quoi. Et c'est bien paske vous êtes des reviewers(euses) assidu-e-s x)**

* * *

Le lit rose bonbon avec des peluches de poney ne l'attirant pas particulièrement, Hallibel visa la commode blanche où la bactérie « Fleuris Rosis» s'était répandue. Elle s'en approcha, doucement.

-Tia, fais gaffe!

-Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, Jaggerjack?

-On sait jamais.

_C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que ça contient…_

Courageusement, Hallibel s'approcha, main tendue, vers le premier compartiment de la commode.

_Un shinigami et son zanpakuto…_

Impact: Cinq mètres.

_Un cœur de requin encore tout chaud et battant…._

Impact: Trois mètres.

_Un fou furieux avec une tronçonneuse…_

Impact: Un mètre.

_Une photo de nu dédicacée du Capitaine Yamamoto…_

Impact: …

**Houston, nous avons un problème.**

-Hallibel?

-Euh…c'est quoi cette chose?, demanda l'ex Tercera en exhibant une petite chose rose entre ses mains.

Grimmjow l'examina. Des bouts de tissus, assemblés, du tissu léger, doux au toucher.

On aurait dit le bas de l'uniforme de Lilinette, l'ex arme de Starrk.

Et le premier compartiment en était rempli.

-Ouvre les autres.

Deuxième compartiment: des coupoles de tissus, de la même matière mais dans des formes différentes les unes des autres, chaque coupole assemblée avec une autre.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que c'est que ces trucs?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Hallibel en secouant la tête.

-C'est dans la chambre d'une fille, tu sais pas à quoi ça sert?

-Aucune idée, Grimmjow!

-Et les deux autres compartiments?

Des habits. Des tee-shirt, des jupes, des chemises, des pyjamas. Et sur un pyjama…

-Grimmjow, regarde!

-Quoi? Ah, une fleur…

-Les champignons sur la porte! Ça y ressemble!

-Et alors?

-Tu ne comprends pas! Si c'était sur la porte, et que ça s'est propagé aux murs, au sol, aux tissus, aux trucs étranges des premiers compartiments et maintenant aux habits d'Inoue…

Il lui servit son plus beau regard d'incompréhension.

Pour ceux qui ne visualisent pas, imaginez le regard de Wonderweiss, cet hurluberlu blondinet créé par le Hogyoku et qui n'arrêtait pas de coller Tôsen.

Voilà.

Même regard, mais bleu électrique, posé sur le visage de Grimmjow.

-Ça prendra pas longtemps pour que ça contamine Inoue…et après, ce sera notre tour!

-Et c'est grave?

-Je me doute que ton envie la plus chère est de finir tes jours couverts de petites fleurs roses, ça rendrait super bien avec tes cheveux sur les murs blanc au Gotei 13, mais moi, j'aime bien ma peau comme elle est!

_Oh la vache_, pensa le schtroumpf en ayant en tête l'image de Zaraki qui se foutrait comme il faut de sa condition.

-Bon, pas de panique, on va arranger ça.

Hallibel tiqua. Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui parle d'une voix calme, c'est jamais bon signe, et ça choque. Ça la choquait suffisamment pour qu'elle lui obéisse…pour cette fois.

-Tu rassemble toute les affaires d'Inoue, tu les mets au centre de la pièce.

-Et ensuite?

-Tout ce qu'il y a dans les tiroirs. De mon côté, je démonte le lit. Et la porte.

Une heure plus tard, une scène étrange s'offrait sous les yeux des habitants de Karakura.

Devant la demeure familiale des Arisawa, famille respectable et respectée dans le voisinage, sur le béton de la route, un tas en feu brûlait depuis une demie heure environ, dégageant une grosse fumée âpre et noire. Un tas fait de bois, de carrelage, de tissus épars.

Trois personnes, trois hommes, un brun, un type pâle aux cheveux noirs, et un punk, étaient penchés au-dessus du feu et y faisaient griller du chamallow au bout de pique.

Une jeune fille à forte poitrine, rousse, en uniforme, ouvrait e grands yeux choqués: elle ne réagissait pas, comme si elle était passée aux abonnés absents. Traumatisée.

À côté d'elle, une femme grande, blonde, lui tapotait l'épaule, et disait quelque chose comme « C'est pour ton bien…on a évité l'épidémie, tu sais! ».

* * *

**Bon, fallait bien la traumatiser un peu Inoue! **

**En voguant sur le site, j'ai vu que pas mal de gens ne l'aimait pas….moi, je l'aime bien, c'est pas la question, mais c'est vrai que j'ai traumatisé tous les persos, sauf elle: fallait bien qu'elle y passe!**

**Merci aux lecteurs de mes délires, mes reviewers (que j'aimeuh!) aussi!**


	48. Jalousie, quand tu nous tient!

**Pardon pour le retard, mes devoirs m'ont accaparée toute entière!**

**Un personnage ne faisant pas partie de Bleach et dont on a fêté l'anniversaire le jour d'halloween s'est glissé dans la scène…faut le virer, ce profiteur!**

* * *

La scène?

Tout commence dans un café. Parce que oui, il y a des cafés au Japon. De plus en plus, même.

Le café était d'ailleurs bondé de monde: on était samedi après midi, et la plupart des adolescents et des jeunes adultes s'étaient donnés rendez-vous pour profiter une dernières fois des rayons du soleil avant les jours plus gris de l'hiver.

Des gens de toute sorte, de tous milieux, des jeunes otaku qui se partageaient les dernières nouveautés en matière de manga, aux jeunes filles en fleur qui se partageaient les dernières interviews de leur chanteurs préférés, en passant par ceux qui venaient juste profiter d'un bon café ou d'un thé pendant qu'ils rédigeaient leurs dissertations, ou qui s'asseyaient de manière bizarre, accroupi sur les banquettes, en mangeant un fraisier, pensant à ce tueur insaisissable qui tuait des criminels par crise cardiaque.

Sans oublier, bien sûr, la race traditionnelle et omniprésente, très _particulière_, des couples, cette espèce munie de petit capteur autour de la bouche qui fait que pour connaitre la personne en face d'elle, elle a besoin d'entre en contact plusieurs minutes sans reprendre son souffle, et dont le baiser a l'effet **ventouse **d'un lippoutou en furie.

Et c'est au milieu de toute cette foule qu'une tâche orange vif attendait, assit seul à une table comme un clampin, en regardant sa montre fréquemment.

_Elle est en retard…j'espère qu'elle s'est pas __**encore **__fait renverser par un chauffard…, _pensait-il.

Puis, soudain, une voix aigue:

-Kurosaki-kuuuuuuuuuun!

Inoue arrivait, vêtue d'un tee-shirt rose sur lequel la tête du shinigami remplaçant était décalqué, avec un pantalon serré qui comportait deux mini-Ichigo sur les poches arrières, et une casquette fushia sur lequel un petit Ichigo en tenue de shinigami était dessiné.

_Ne fais pas de bêtise, ma grande, _se disait Inoue en allant vers son bien aimé, _ne lui montre pas qu'il te plaît!_

-Ah, Inoue, j'ai bien crû que tu ne viendrai p….

Le silence s'était fait, soudain, dans le café. On n'entendait plus rien, même l'espèce d'hurluberlu accroupi sur sa banquette avait arrêté de déguster son fraisier; les petits oiseaux avaient arrêtés de chanter, et, chose absolument _impensable _en temps normal, _certains couples _(_pas tous, cette espèce est assez coriace quand même_) avaient trouvés la force de se séparer pour observer ce qui arrivait.

La personne traversa la salle sans bruit, fine mais imposante, et vint se placer aux côtés d'Inoue, qui n'avait pas perdu son sourire béat et qui observait sa carotte d'amour avec des yeux de cocker.

Ichigo porta la main à son côté.

_Merde, j'ai laissé Zangetsu chez moi! Mais quel abruti!_

Il refusait de perdre la face devant l'autre, même avec l'effet impressionnant qu'il avait réussi à provoquer dans le café.

Il affronterait son destin, coute que coute.

Pour protéger les autres.

Pour protéger Inoue.

_Même _si sa tenue était pour le moins étrange et étrangement flippante.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant une longue minute.

Une mouche commença à voler.

Un seul coup d'œil de la part des deux silhouettes, la carotte et l'autre, suffit à la faire se poser, lever les bras en signe de paix, et reculer prudemment vers la sortie la plus proche.

-Ah, Kurosaki-kun! Je l'ai invité!

_Tu m'étonnes….qu'est ce qu'il va encore se passer avec un type pareil?_

Ils ne voulaient pas démordre, l'un comme l'autre ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

C'était un affrontement entre le bien et le mal, entre le volcan et la tempête, entre les éléments déchaînés. Le combat allait être rude.

Tout le monde dans le café tendait l'oreille, pour guetter le moindre échange qui viendrait briser la tension ambiante. Mais les deux ne voulaient pas lâcher prise.

Ils réussirent quand même à desserrer les dents pour marmonner:

-Kurosaki….

-Ulquiorra…

* * *

**Hop,hop, hop! Il est neuf heures, la journée est finie!**

**Ulquiorra: Pas trop tôt.**

**Ichigo: Quoi? En plein milieu de la scène, comme ça? T'es malade?**

**Neko: Pas du tout. Mais tout le monde est fatigué, la prise est bonne, après qu'on l'ai recommencé cinquante-trois fois très exactement. Donc HOP, on ferme.**

**U: Et à qui la faute?**

**I: Me jette pas ton regard venimeux, j'y suis pour rien!**

**N: Non, Ulquiorra, les dix-sept première scène où tu as reçu à chaque fois une tarte à la crème dans la tête, c'est Grimmjow qui te les as envoyés.**

**U: Dix-sept fois?**

**N: Oui. C'est qu'il est pas facile à attraper, tu vois, donc on a pas pu l'avoir avant.**

**U:…. Si on me cherche, je serai dans ma loge. (tourne très dignement, claque la porte)**

**N: Ah…les grandes divas…toutes les même!**

**Bon, la commande pour Sariiiiiina est en train de se faire: acte I, la rencontre!**

**À plus tout le monde, merci pour vos reviews! D'ailleurs, j'ai vu de plus en plus de reviewers, je les remercie beaucoup!**


	49. Jalousie, quand tu nous tient fin

**Deuxième partie plus longue que la première! **

**Je rappelle juste que les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo (_qui par un coup de chance incroyable a eut l'idée avant moi_! Mais oui, c'est beau de rêver!) **

**mais les situations dans lesquelles ces persos se retrouvent pour les OS me viennent en tête de temps en temps (à part un de mes chapitre pour lequel je donne les références du blog sur lequel l'image a été trouvée dans mon profil, jlui fait de la pub) , je ne fais PAS DE PLAGIA avec d'autres fic, toute ressemblance serait donc purement fortuite.**

**Non mais.**

* * *

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient assis, chacun d'un côté de la table, chacun à côté d'Inoue (qui avait toujours sa casquette-Ichishinigami sur la tête).

Ils s'envoyaient des éclairs par regard interposé, pendant que la donzelle buvait son milk-shake fraise-chocolat-côte de bœuf sans se soucier de rien.

_C'est pas possible, elle s'intéresse qu'à des phénomènes de foires…., _pensait Kurosaki en détaillant Ulquiorra, qui, les bras croisés sur la table, ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle s'attache aux cas désespérés?, _pensait Ulquiqui de son côté en regarda d'un œil méprisant Ichigo, qui, pour se calmer sans doute, serrait sa tasse de café tellement fort que ses jointures en devenaient blanches.

Lorsque la jeune ingénue eut fini de grignoter son dernier morceau de côte de bœuf avec sa crème chantilly, elle daigna dans sa grande mansuétude accorder un tant soit peu d'attention aux deux garçons.

-Vous n'avez rien mangé? Kurosaki-kun, tu n'as pas faim?

-Je mangerai bien un morceau de chauve-souris écrabouillée, pour changer…

-Et toi, Ulquiorra?

- Des carottes râpées dans une cuve d'acide me parait appropriée…

-Oh, mais comment comptes-tu les manger, _Ulquiorra_, si elles sont dissoutes dans l'acide?

-Peu m'importe de les manger, _Kurosaki_, pour peu qu'elles souffrent en se dissolvant.

Bon, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, tout reposait sur Inoue, puisque les deux molosses refusaient de rendre les armes.

(NdN: Tout repose sur Inoue? Bon, on est mal barré…)

_Pense, pense, pense_…, se dit-elle en se tapota frénétiquement la tempe avec l'index.

-Euh,…. Inoue, tout va bien?, tenta Ichigo, légèrement inquiété par l'état mental de la fille à côté de lui qui se frappait de son index dans ce qu'il pensait être une séance d'automutilation.

-Si ça n'allait pas, elle est assez évoluée, contrairement à toi, pour l'exprimer.

Ré-affrontement du regard, à nouveau les éclairs.

Et toujours la cinglée à coté qui se frappait la tempe.

Un garçon de café, en costume, se présenta à leur table pour prendre une autre commande. Il s'arrêta pendant une fraction de seconde, se demandant qu'il ne valait as mieux laisser cette table pour plus tard, étant donné que ses trois occupants semblaient être bons pour l'asile. Dès qu'il marqua une pause, Ichigo et Schiffer se tournèrent en même temps vers lui.

-Tu veux ma photo?

D'une seule voix. Ouais, c'est beau la précision.

Illumination de la part d'Inoue, qui cessa de s'auto-flageller, pour farfouiller dans ses poches. Elle sortit enfin un petit appareil, tout neuf, tout beau, et décréta qu'ils allaient faire des souvenirs de cette journée fabuleuse.

-Dis donc, il est neuf ton appareil, Inoue?

-Le dernier a été cassé au dernier halloween. (NdN: Ulquiorra lui a fait sa fête) Vous vous mettez à coté de moi? Je commence par qui?

-Par moi, femme, dit Ulquiorra en l'agrippant à la boucle de son pantalon et en la tirant vers lui, la faisant glisser sur la banquette.

-Non, Inoue, par moi, répliqua Carotte-man en tirant Inoue par son tee-shirt vers lui.

-Et pourquoi donc commencerait-elle par toi, _Kurosaki_? (tire Inoue sur la banquette)

-Parce qu'à la base, on avait rendez-vous en tête à tête, que tous les deux, _Schiffer_. (tire)

-Si elle n'avait pas voulu que je sois là, elle me l'aurai dit, _Kurosaki_. (tire)

-Tu sais bien qu'Inoue n'est pas contrariante, _Schiffer_. (tire)

-Pour avoir accepté de te voir, c'est tout à fait évident, _Kurosaki_. (tire)

-Puis-je avoir votre commande, messieurs dames?, demanda le serveur d'une voix timide.

-Bien sûr! Inoue, je te connais depuis longtemps, je vais commander pour toi. Alors, elle va prendre un banana-split avec des morceaux d'entrecôtes. Je t'invite.

-Ah, Kurosaki-kun, ça va te couter affreusement cher!

Il secoua la main pour couper court à ses protestations (et toc!).

-Tu sais bien qu'Inoue est plus délicate que ça, Ichigo: ce sera plutôt pour mademoiselle un tartare de saumon au citron verts, avec une boule de glace à la menthe et une autre au chocolat. Noir et extra fin. Et une bouteille de Dom Pérignon. Et c'est Kurosaki qui paye.

-Ça va aller, surtout, te gêne pas!

-D'accord. Puisque mon ami à la couleur de cheveux affreuse insiste, deux bouteilles de Dom Pérignon. Et un steak haché frite pour moi. Avec le jouet du menu enfant, s'il vous plait.

Ledit ami commençait à voir rouge. Frappant du poing sur la table (quelle cruauté, cette pauvre table ne lui avait pourtant rien fait), il se releva.

-Et pourquoi tu saurais mieux que moi,, je te prie?

-Kurosaki-kun…

-Pas besoin de me prier. J'habite avec Inoue, je te signale. Et toi?

-Ulquiorra….

-J'la connais depuis la maternelle. Toi, depuis un an. C'est moi qui gagne.

-S'il vous plaît…

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à avoir raison? Tu es amoureux d'elle?

(_Inoue se redresse sur son siège, oreille tendu, casquette vissée sur le crane_)

-Pas du tout! (_elle s'effondre_) Mais là, c'est entre toi et moi!

-Je suis toujours là….

-Tu es presque aussi stupide que Jaggerjack (au loin, une toute petite voix fait « _j'ai entendu_! »), tu n'as rien compris à l'enjeu.

-Je ne suis pas un enjeu…

-Inoue est une fille respectable, qui n'a pas besoin de ta mauvaise influence!

-Hé ho…

-Elle ne me connaissait pas encore lorsqu'elle se blessait pour te venir en aide au Gotei 13, qui a une mauvaise influence?

-Ah, alors c'est MA faute?

-Entièrement.

-Et toi, Inoue, qu'est c e que tu en pense?

….

-Inoue?

Mais là où se tenait la jeune ingénue un instant plus tôt, il n'y avait que du vide.

-Ulquiorra! Kurosaki-kun!

Au loin, Inoue était emportée de force par une Chizuru en furie, qui était partie sauver sa Hime chérie sur laquelle seule la présence des mains de Chizuru était tolérable. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu ballotée entre ces deux garçons, elle n'avait écouté _que son cœur _éperdument amoureux, et elle était partie en guerre pour la sauver. Elle avait rampé sur le sol, sauté par-dessus une plante verte, fait un roulé-boulé jusqu'au dessous de la table, avait agrippé Inoue par les jambes, puis finalement enlevée et traînée vers la sortie. Inoue eut juste le temps d'agiter la main avant de disparaitre complètement.

Et les deux garçons qui restaient comme deux rond de flan (_ou d'autre chose, pourquoi cette discrimination flantesque_?).

-Bon, on n'a plus trop le choix…, commença Ichigo en enfilant son manteau.

-En effet, le nombre de nos possibilités est restreint.

-Je rentre. Toi aussi?

-Oui.

Toute trace de tension avait disparu, apparemment. Ils sortirent du café.

-Finalement, on en saura pas le fin fond de la pensée d'Inoue. Pas cette fois-ci en tout cas.

-Bien sûr que si, Kurosaki. Lorsqu'elle nous a appelé.

-Eh bien quoi?

-C'est _moi _qu'elle a appelé en premier.

-_QUOI_?

-C'est moi qu'elle préfère. _J'ai _gagné.

* * *

**Bon, la commande pour la reviewers est finiiiiiiie!**

**NdN= note de Neko**

**Le UlquiHime a vaincuuuuuuuuu! (hé hé hé, Ulquiorra iis ZE best)**

**Prochain chapitre?**

**Euh, certainement une apparition promise, mais pour que ça soit attractif pour les non-concernés, ne vous en faites pas, je m'en occupe. Ça commencera probablement par une petite visite médicale, et ça se terminera par une visite dans une armurerie….enfin, pour l'instant, c'est l'idée.**

**Et Yakan, ne t'en fais pas, je vais faire un mini-OS avec Urahara, simplement j'ai pas trop de temps….**

**Merci à tous mes reviewers, et à mes lecteurs aussi, merci à tous!**

**Ah, et je ne pourrai plus poster avant dimanche au moins (ah, les devoirs….désolée)**


	50. Visite médicale

**...OMFG! Sortez le champaaaaaaaagne, c'est el cinquatième chapiiiitre! WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Bon, je vous ai fais un looooooong chapitre pour que la nouvelle passe mieux…**

**J'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, et de plus en plus de devoir, donc je pense publier tous les trois jours, je n'ai pas le choix, j'espère seulement que vous continuerez à lire les délires!**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent, ceux qui reviewent, et un GRAAAAAND merci à ceux qui ont ajoutés cette fic dans leur favorite, et à ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favorite, merci merci merciiiiiiii!**

* * *

-Je veux partir.

-Grimmjow, on en a _déjà _parlé. Starrk et toi, vous êtes malades. On vous amène au médecin pour qu'elle trouve ce dont vous souffrez.

-Ça va faire mal?

-_Mais non_, Starrk, ça ne va pas faire mal.

-Ne l'écoute pas, Coyote, j'ai déjà vu des médecins, ils s'amènent avec des aiguilles de dix centimètres de diamètres, ils te la plante dans la peau, il y a du sang partout, et des cris de douleur…

Tatsuki se précipita sur Starrk et lui boucha les oreilles.

-T'es fou? Tu veux le traumatiser?

-Mwahahaha.

Une jeune femme blonde, serrée dans sa tenue d'infirmière (style la réincarnation de Marilyne Monroe, mais en mode botoxée) vint dans la salle d'attente.

-Le docteur va vous recevoir, veuillez passer dans le cabinet, s'il vous plait.

Grimmjow se leva en premier, et passa devant l'infirmière, le menton relevé, la posture volontaire.

-Il me plaît.

Tatsuki traîna Starrk (_qui s'accrochait aux fauteuils pour ne pas y aller_) en levant les yeux au ciel.

À l'intérieur du cabinet, tout était sombre, la fenêtre principale était fermée. C'était grand, assez dans le style médical que l'on peut rencontrer en général. Enfin, si les cabinets médicaux qu'ona l'habitude de fréquenter avaient naturellement des bocaux de toutes les couleurs et contenant toutes sortes de choses visqueuses et douteuses sur plusieurs étagères, et tout un placard (dont une porte était négligemment ouverte) remplit de divers instruments : un râteau, une perceuse à cran d'arrêt, un hachoir de boucher dentelé, une _sulfateuse_…

Puis, dans un coin plus sombre encore que les autres, un bruit.

-Qu'est c e que c'était?, demanda Tatsuki (qui se mit en position défensive devant Starrk).

-Ché pas….

Grimmjow avança d'un air pas vraiment rassuré, avança la main….

-Bonjour, patients adorés!

La forme sombre sauta à la figure de Grimmjow, le prit par les épaules et le serra jusqu'à ce que la figure de l'ex Sexte devienne aussi bleue que ses cheveux. Il la repoussa d'une manière bien peu délicate et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, pendant que la forme ouvrait le volet électrique central, ce qui illumina la pièce.

-Docteur Itinerys, pour vous rendre service! Quel beau slogan, vous ne trouvez pas?

Une jeune femme se tenait devant le groupe atypique composé d'un schtroumpf complet, d'une ninja en position de combat pour protéger une sorte d'espagnol qui s'était recroquevillé derrière les jambes de la jeune fille en lançant des regards inquiets dans tout le cabinet.

-Rooohh…mais qu'avons-nous là?, dit le docteur en se mettant au niveau de la tête de Starrk, accroupi derrière les genoux de Tatsuki.

-Il a peur du docteur, c'te chochotte!, expliqua Grimmjow avec beaucoup de tact.

-Mais il ne faut pas avoir peur!, dit Itinerys en ayant un grand sourire franc (_une tête chibi rassurante, vous voyez le genre, celui qui annonce le calme avant la tempête_). Le gentil docteur Itinerys -tiens, c'est moi!- ne va pas te faire de mal! On va te soigner, mon chou, ne t'inquiète pas…quel âge a-t-il?

-Au bas mot, la bonne trentaine.

-….C'est pas grave, on va faire avec! Quels sont les symptômes?

-Il a eut une poussée de fièvre hier soir, et il n'a pas arrêté d'éternuer.

Itinerys alla vers son armoire médicale, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-Je vois. Il y a une épidémie de grippe, en ce moment. On va te soigner, mon chou.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et les trois comparses purent voir les engins de torture qu'ils avaient déjà vu dans la pénombre. La sulfateuse. La hache à double tranchant. Un extincteur vert fluo.

_Je serai curieuse de voir quel genre de diplôme a ce docteur…., _pensa Tatsuki tandis qu'elle retenait Starrk par le col, alors qu'il voulait s'enfuir discrètement par la fenêtre ouverte.

-Ah, le voilà! Tiens, petit!

-Naaaoooonnnn!, hurla Starrk en se protégeant le visage avec les mains.

-Allons, Starrk, c'est une sucette!

-Hein? Ah, euh, oui bien sûr…._chomp chomp chomp_…

Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, **rembobinage**, puis la scène passe **au ralentit**:

Starrk se protège la tête de ses mains,

il se rend compte que c'est une sucette,

il bondit dessus, l'arrache des mains du docteur, la fourre dans sa bouche,

il grimpe hors de portée en haut d'une étagère et commence les bruits de mastication.

-Starrk, tu es ridicule, descend de la tout de suite, que le docteur te fasse ton vaccin!

-Ne vous en faites pas, le vaccin est inclus dans la sucette.

_**A…..a…aaaa…..ATCHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Soudain, la pièce s'assombrit. De gros nuages noirs venaient de boucher le soleil qui illuminait la pièce; il fit un peu plus froid. Lentement, le docteur se retourna pour se mettre en face de Grimmjow.

-Toi aussi, tu es malade?

Son regard avait viré de ton, on aurait dit un boucher face à une côte de bœuf particulièrement résistante qu'il fallait à tout prix débiter en tranches très, TRÈS fines. Grimmjow ne se dégonfla pas pour autant.

-Ouaip. Moi aussi j'ai le droit à une sucette?

La doctoresse alla jusqu'à son bureau, et enfila en les faisant claquer des gants en latex blanc. Puis elle eut un sourire diabolique en allant vers son armoire. Elle farfouilla un instant. Grimmjow commençait à ne pas être rassuré du tout.

_Mais pourquoi je me laisse toujours embarquer dans des trucs pas possibles, moi? Calme-toi… elle va sortir une sucette, comme avec Starrk…c'Est-ce temps de merde qui te fais penser des horreurs….on est plus chez Aizen, bordel!_

-Yata!, s'écria le docteur en exhibant fièrement un petit boitier en fer avec un gros bouton rouge en son centre.

Elle appuya sur le bouton: un siège sortit du sol du cabinet (_mais si on y croit_!) juste sous les pieds de Grimmjow, qui tomba à la renverse sur le dossier du fauteuil. Des liens de fer flexibles jaillirent des poignées et du repose pied, ficelant l'ex Sexta comme un saucisson (_c'est là que l'image du boucher devant la côte de bœuf prend tout son sens_).

-Bordel! Mais qu'est ce que…

-N'aie crainte, c'est la procédure standard pour les adultes, mon _choupinet_! Tu sais, j'ai toujours eut un faible pour les punk à l'air volage….

Tatsuki regarda la doc' Itinerys avec crainte.

_Je rêve ou elle l'a appelé choupinet?_

Le docteur s'approcha du punk en sortant une grosse seringue de derrière son dos.

-Mais pourquoi j'ai pas droit à une sucette, moi?

-Je me fourni chez Urahara, le teneur de l'épicerie du coin, et il est en rupture de stock, alors…et puis, comme tu n'as pas peur, mon punkinouchet d'amour, je n'ai pas à utiliser la manière douce pour te vacciner!

-Mais elle fait combien de diamètre, cette aiguille?

Itinerys jaugea un court instant la seringue, puis haussa les épaules.

-Je dirai dix centimètres de diamètre.

-Laissez-moi partiiiir!

-Allons, allons, on va être un grand garçon, on va serrer les dents et être courageux! (_elle enfile un casque protecteur de soudure, vous savez, ceux qui prennent tout le visage façon Dark Vador_)

-Docteur, intervint Tatsuki, pourquoi ce masque?

-Parfois, il y a des projections de sang et d'os, je ne voudrai pas me salir! Allez! À la une…

-Bordel, Starrk, un coup de main!

-Quand je vais raconter ça à Ulquiorra…

-_Faux frère_!

-À la deux…

-Tats…non, je crois que je préfère encore la piqûre que de t'être redevable.

-Hé!

-Et voilà, c'est fini!

-Hein? Mais, et la grosse aiguille?

-Naaaan, mais, en fait…La grosse aiguille fait tellement peur qu'on ne sent même plus la petite quand elle pique, punkinichou!

-Alors, c'était..

-Du flanc. Caramel, vanille, peu importe, mais du flan quand même, mon chou. Bon, vous aussi, vous êtes malade?

Tatsuki fit signe à Starrk de partir avec elle, tandis qu'elle reculait vers la porte….

-Non, non…A…au revoir, docteur.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, au revoir!

Tatsuki et Starrk sortirent en courant du cabinet médical, appliquant le bon vieux concept du « courage, fuyons! ». Dans la rue, ils purent reprendre un tant soit peu leurs souffles.

-On l'a échappé belle! Plus jamais je ne vous emmène à ce docteur là!

-Pour une fois, femme, je suis d'accord avec toi.

-Je me méfierais des numéros qu'on eut trouver dans l'annuaire à la rubrique « animalerie ».

-Ce docteur semblait pire que Mayuri Kuromachin, là, de la division shinigami scientifique.

-Haha! Oui, c'est ça…bon, on rentre?

-Attends…on n'a pas oublié quelque chose?

-…

-…

-Oh merde.

Alors qu'ils allaient faire demi-tour, Coyote et Arisawa furent dépassés par une fusée bleue qui cavalait toute griffe dehors, une perfusion attachée au bras, un gros nœud bleu dans les cheveux, sans son tee-shirt. Derrière lui, le docteur Itinerys, qui s'arrêta au niveau des ingrats qui avaient oublié leur camarade attaché au siège. Elle agita la main.

-Reviens quand tu veux, _Grimmy-chou_! Ah…quel homme….

Grimmjow continuait de courir, sans se retourner, il continua de cavaler toujours droit vers la maison.

_M'en souviendrais, de leur visite médicale à la c…_

* * *

**STOOOOP! Grimmjow allait penser un très gros mot, alors le chapitre s'arrête ici!**

**Bon, j'espère que tu es satisfaite, Itinerys, **

**et j'espère SURTOUT que ceux qui n'était pas concernés par l'apparition ne se sont pas ennuyés en lisant le chapitre…**

**N…nan mais j'en vois qui sortent…**

**NOOOON REVENEZ, LECTEURS ADORÉS!**


	51. Chez Urahara

Ding Ding!

-Bonjour, monsieur Urahara!

-Ooooh….ma petite Inoue, comme vas-tu? Je ne t'avais plus revu depuis la bataille de cet hiver…

-Je vais bien, merci! Je suis venu avec…

L 'un des personnages avança, saisit le type aux getas par le col et le secoua comme un prunier.

-T'sais c'que j'ai enduré, par ta faute, enflure? J'ai pas eus le droit aux sucettes!

Urahara se dégagea et, par une prise de karaté qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Jackie Chan, plaça son genoux gauche derrière la tête de Grimmjow, son bras droit lui envoya un kamehameha dans le ventre pendant que la tête couverte d'un bob vert frappait dans la mâchoire de l'ex Sexta.

Et ouais, c'est Urahara après tout.

Pendant que Grimmjow s'effondrait au sol (vainqueur Kisuke par KO), le commerçant shinigami entraîna la jeune ingénue dans ses rayons sombres.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?

-En fait, j'aurai voulu voir les nouvelles sucreries que vous avez en stock…

-Ah oui, je les aies dans un carton, au fond du magasin. Viens par là!

Alors que les deux humains partaient vers le fond des rayonnages, Hallibel s'approcha de Grimmjow au sol et le tapa du bout de sa botte.

_Ah zut, il a quand même pas clamsé?_

-Hallibel, tu n'y arrivera jamais comme ça, intervint Ulquiorra. Il faut prendre de l'élan et frapper un bon coup.

-Ohhhh…des _sucettes_!

-Coyote, lâche ça, tu veux? Ça me rappelle le médecin…

-Ah tiens, Grimmjow se réveille!

-Dites, continua Starrk (dont les yeux étaient devenus deux petites étoiles face à toutes les sucreries du rayonnage), si on en goutait quelques unes?

-Mais ça va pas, non?, fulmina Hallibel en levant les yeux au ciel. On va pas voler des bonbons à ce malade de shinigami…

-Oh allez, juste un carton,….tiens, celui-là! Schiffer, avec moi!

-Mais _pourquoi _tu l'aide, Ulquiorra?

-De toute façon, Jaggerjack, il le fera quand même, alors autant le faire de façon discrète avant que Kisuke Urahara ne revienne et ne décide de tous nous expédier dans les cachots de la deuxième division.

Starrk fit la courte échelle à Ulquiorra, pendant que Grimmjow boudait dans son coin et qu'Hallibel faisait le guet. L'ex Quarta tendit la main à l'extrême, tanguant dangereusement sur les mains de l'ex Primera. Ulquiorra tendit son épaule, son bras, son avant-bras, sa main, ses doigts à l'extrême pour atteindre le carton moisi qui attendait en haut d'une étagère. Il l'avait presque atteint, preeeeeeesque…

La tête d'Urahara jaillit d'entre le carton et demanda:

-Qu'est ce que vous faites?

Surpris, Starrk recula d'un pas: Schiffer perdit l'équilibre, et tomba sur Jaggerjack de tout son poids.

-Si vous vouliez des bonbons, il fallait le dire!, s'exclama Kisuke en sautant avec la grâce d'une ballerine au sol. J'en ai des cartons plein!

Urahara ouvrit un paquet sur sa droite. Il contenait plein de petits distributeurs de bonbons miniatures dont la tête de proue était une créature toute mignonette hybride entre le lapinou tout doux et l'ourson tout mignon à la crème enrobé de praline sous une montagne de chocolat au lait fondu.

-C'est très….très…., commença Ulquiorra.

-C'est une fille qui l'a fait, cette horreur?, demanda Grimmjow en envoyant valser l'homme chauve-souris (nan, pas Bruce Wayne, Ulquiorra, vous suivez?).

Kisuke eut l'air gêné et se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

-Euh,…oui. L'association des femmes shinigami* s'est réunie, et c'est l'idée de Rukia Kuchiki, Chappy n°5, qui a été retenue.

-Et qu'est ce que ça contient, si ça vient du monde shinigami?

-Des Soul Candy. Ce sont des bonbons qui, une fois ingurgités, vous projettent hors de votre corps à la façon des shinigami, sous la forme d'une âme, vous voyez?

-Et ça a quel effet sur notre « nous » charnel, monsieur le shinigami?

Kisuke tourna très légèrement la tête.

Hallibel se tenait à genoux sur des cartons poussiéreux à côté de lui, décolleté en avant, avec une moue « monsieur ze peux amener mes poupées pour jouer au docteur? »…..si, cet air qu'on les filles en général lorsqu'elle veulent faire flancher un garçon (mais si, vous l'avez cet air mesdemoiselles, sans vous en rendre compte, mais vous l'avez), un air qui est propre au genre féminin et qui le plus souvent provoque une hémorragie nasale chez le type à vos côtés.

-Eh…ben….

-Monsieur Urahara!, s'exclama Inoue (tient, depuis quand elle est là, elle?).

-Euh…hein, quoi?

-Votre sang s'égoutte de votre nez sur le plancher du magasin! Vous vous êtes fais mal?

-N…non…alors, où en étais-je?

-Aux Soul Candy, monsieur le shinigami, ronronna Hallibel avec un sourire charmeur.

-Gaaaah…ah oui, les soul candy! Une fois ingurgités, ils vous projettent hors de votre corps comme pour les shinigami, et il donne à votre corps une âme artificielle en attendant votre retour. Bien sûr, chaque âme de remplacement a une personnalité propre, il est dur de les contrôler.

Hallibel se colla à l'ex shinigami (nan mais qu'elle est collante, elle!)

-Et ça marche avec n'importe quel corps?

-Aaaaarrgghhh….ou…oui, ça marche avec n'importe quel corps….

-Tant mieux!, s'exclama Hallibel. Merci, monsieur Urahara, vous êtes vraiment prêt à rendre service à n'importe qui…., ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

C'en était trop pour Kisuke, qui tomba à la renverse, hémorragie nasale comprise, sur le sol du magasin.

Hallibel lui arracha des mains les bâtonnets Chappy, et en tendit une exemplaire à chaque ex arrancars.

-Tu l'a mis K.O, Tia!

-C'est ça la classe féminine, Grimmjow.

-Et pourquoi tu lui as fais ton numéro, là?

-Très simple: ces Soul Candy vont occuper nos corps pendant que nos esprits iront à la Soul Society.

-Et pourquoi tu veux retourner là-bas?

-J'ai un compte à régler avec ce nabot qui s'est battu contre moi. Starrk, t'as pas envie de faire payer la mort de Lilinette? Toi, Ulquiorra, c'est le moment ou jamais de se venger d'Ichigo Kurosaki, et Grimmjow, tu peux donner une volée à Zaraki Kenpachi. Bon sang, les gars, quel est le problème?

Les trois garçons tournèrent d'un bloc la tête vers Inoue qui semblait avoir un trop plein d'information pour elle, et surtout la forme sombre derrière elle. Une forme féline avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux jaunes. La forme dépassa Inoue qui se tapait frénétiquement la tempe de l'index, et balança un coup de pied sur le shinigami à terre, qui se réveilla sous le choc.

-Qui ose…?

Puis il se rendit compte à qui il avait affaire.

-Glups.

-Espèce de Menos Grande (ouh, l'insulte suprêêêêêêêêême!), tu te rends compte que t'as failli bêtement te faire avoir?

-Mais enfin, ma chérie…

-Ah, m'appelles pas chérie dans un moment pareil Kisuke!

-Mamour…

-Y a pas de mamour qui tienne! Hep, toi là, miss bonnet H, tu sais pas que t'as fais du gringue à une propriété privée?

-Pardon?

La personne arracha les Soul Candy Chappy des mains des ex-arrancars.

-Heureusement que je suis arrivée à temps, Kisuke, incapable!

-Pupuce…

-Ah non, ne m'appelles pas comme ça quand tu viens de te faire draguer! Vous (elle se tourna vers les quatre ex-soldats) vous achetez quelque chose ou vous disparaissez! Et toi, Kisuke, tu leur vends un truc et tu viendra me voir dans l'arrière boutique, j'aurai deux mots à te dire!

-Oui, ma Yoruichi adorée….

-Bon sang, les gars, on a trouvé une femelle pire qu'Hallibel, murmura Jaggerjack à ses compagnons.

* * *

*** si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, tapez sur Youtube « shinigami cup: golden », elles y sont normalement u_u**

**Bon, le chapitre est terminé, encore une fois désolée de publier tous les trois jours, mais c'est juste pas possible pour moi de faire autrement!**

**Yakan, le chapitre fini, j'espère que tu as apprécié (chui pas sûre de mon coup, là….vraiment pas, Urahara est un personnage que je maîtrise encore moins que les autres!)**

**Merci aux reviewers, lecteurs de cette fic, merci beaucoup, plein de commentaires ça fait plaisir!**

**Prochain chapitre: l'apparition de Gun d'Ange, normalement, sauf imprévu: et ça se passera dans une boulangerie. Si, si, une boulangerie.**

**Ah? Et puis ne t'en fais pas reviewer (revieweuse?), pour Nnoitra je l'aime bien (en fait, je trouve que son arme déchire et il a le même sourire que l'un de mes persos Vizard préféré), je pensais bien faire un truc avec Nnoitra, genre…..bon ok, je sais pas encore, mais je vais trouver!**

**Grmmjow: Ah non, pas d'accord, Nnoitra a clamsé, tu va pas le faire revenir, déjà qu'avec nous quatre on s'en sort limite!**

**Nekoo: Est ce que tu sais publier sur internet?**

**Grimmjow:...Nan.**

**Nekoo: Alors laisse faire les pros, ou je lâche une meute de fangirl enragée sur toi.**

**Grimmjow: O...ok.**


	52. Dangereuses pâtisseries

Petite mise au point pour reviews!

**Surnoom****: Woa, merci! Voilà un nouveau chap', en espérant qu'il te plaira!**

**Gun d'ange****: Voilà ton apparition, je croise les doigts pour que tu ne sois pas déçue (d'ailleurs, au cas où tu serais en colère car ça ne te conviendrais pas, je poste ce chap' et je vais faire une retraite stratégique dans un monastère tibétain, pour que tu ne me retrouve pas u_u**

**Okanesama****: Je l'ai kidnappé, torturé, menacé de faire un câlin, puis menacé de recouvrir sa collection de vinyle de jazz d'époque de cire à lustrer les parquets, et il a avoué…Shinji et Nnoitra ont le même dentiste, ils sont frères de dentition! (on a percé leur terrible secret!)**

**Toshi-nee****: Faut avouer qu'elle est impressionnante, Youichi, lorsqu'elle s'y met!**

**Merci aux autres reviewers, et aux lecteurs!**

**Ah, et pendant que j'y suis...Gun d'ange, souviens-toi, si j'atteins les 78 chapitres, tu nous fais une fiction centrée sur un Aizen-Inoue, hein?  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Chui diabolique =')**

* * *

Toute la ville de Karakura ne parlait que de ça.

L'entreprise occidentale avait imposé ses limites jusque dans la petite ville de Karakura, jusque dans des territoires du Japon. La frénésie occidentale avait installé son influence tentaculaire à l'intérieur de Karakura.

Une boulangerie venait d'ouvrir ses portes. Et dans la rue de la maison Arisawa, en plus.

Mais quel hasard.

Gnyerk gnyerk gnyerk.

Donc, en cette belle journée ensoleillée de décembre, dans la maison Arisawa…

-J'ai bien envie de gouter à ce qu'il appellent un pain au chocolat, pas toi, Hime?

-C'est vrai que ça donne envie…mais je prendrai plutôt de ce qu'ils appellent une religieuse…

-Depuis quand tu es branchée religion, toi?

-Ah, non, rien à voir, Tatsuki! C'est de la pâte à chou qui forme deux bulles, et ces deux bulles sont fourrées avec de la crème, chocolat ou café, ça a vraiment l'air très bon!

-Ouais..mais avec Starrk cloué au lit, pas moyen de sortir…

-Et depuis quand est-il retombé malade?

-Depuis deux jours. Mais il refuse que je l'emmène au médecin.

-Mais le docteur Itinerys…, commença Inoue pleine de bonne volonté (Mère Thérésa, sort de ce corps!)

-Je….re….fuse…

-Tais-toi, Starrk, on a compris, tu n'y retourne pas.

-Mais ça a tellement l'air tentant, cette boulangerie…

Tatsuki eut un sourire machiavélique.

Un sourire qui veut dire « la fin justifie les moyens. Et on a les moyens ».

Et c'est ainsi que Grimmjow, Hallibel et Ulquiorra se retrouvèrent de corvée.

La boutique était assez grande, et se divisait en trois partie: le côté gauche avec l'entrée, la vitrine, les étalages de bonbons fait maison, allant du rodoudou (à ne pas confondre avec un pokémon tout mignon, tout gentil, tout rose) à la fraise à la nougatine caramel en passant par les pâtes de fruits de toutes formes et de toutes couleurs.

Le côté droit, quand à lui, était consacré aux pâtisseries: la fameuse religieuse au chocolat d'Inoue, débordante de crème, des gâteaux blanc, bleu, rouge, vert, rose à pois kaki, blert (couleur désormais célèbre entre le bleu et le vert).

Le fond de la pièce était l'endroit où se trouvait la caisse, et les viennoiseries.

Incroyabel, pour une boulangerie, hein?

Oui, je sais, j'ai pas mal d'imagination.

Donc, les trois ex arrancars, qui entrent dans la boulangerie, et s'avancent vers la caisse.

-Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de faire une tête pareille, Hallibel, on en a juste pour cinq minutes…, disait Jaggerjack en levant les yeux au ciel.

La jeune fille qui était à la caisse eut un grand sourire en les voyant arriver.

-Bonjour, chers clients!

Hallibel l'ignora superbement.

-Ouais, mais je croyais qu'on avait pas le droit de sortir seul?

-Bonjour, chers clients., continua la jeune fille de la caisse, les sourcils un peu froncés.

-Bah moi aussi, continua Grimmjow, mais puisque les humaines nous l'ont demandé, elles doivent avoir un genre de laisser-passer.

-Bonjour, CHERS clients.

-Et comment elles l'auraient eut, ce laisser-passer? Tu crois qu'il y a un guichet, à l'entre de la Soul Society, et qui fait un truc du genre…

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel:

- Distributeur de ticket de laisser passer pour ex arrancars, bonjour. Souhaitez-vous bénéficier de notre offre spéciale « deux heures pour la boulangerie »? Bien sûr, c'est très réaliste.

-BONJOUR, CHEEEEEERS CLIENTS!

Trois paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur la jeune fille qui venait de parler. La caissière de la boulangerie serrait les dents, leur lançait un regard de tueuse, et ses poings fermés avaient frappés tellement fort le plan de travail devant elle que deux crevasses s'étaient formées.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, salua poliment Ulquiorra.

-Que puis-je pour votre service?, demanda la jeune fille en reprenant une figure de jeune fille normale.

-Nan mais, sérieusement, Hallibel, tu ne crois quand même pas que ça existe?

-Que puis-je pour votre service?

Grimmjow s'accouda au comptoir d'un air désinvolte.

-T'passe ton temps à dire que t'es plus évoluée qu'nous, mais tu relève pas le niveau…à part pour c'qui est de ta mise en pli.

-Nan mais je te permets pas attardé!, s'écria Hallibel en avançant d'un air menaçant.

L'ex Sexta partit d'un rire diabolique et s'assit sur le comptoir de la boulangerie, hors de portée de l'ex Tercera.

Ulquiorra retint Hallibel par la manche.

Et ces niaiseries auraient pu continuer longtemps si la vendeuse, lasse de répéter sans cesse les même phrases, n'avait pas laissé son air de gentille serveuse toute mignonne et innocente pour sauter par-dessus le comptoir, saisit l'ex Sexta par le col et hurlé:

-Bon, tu commandes, l'ahuri?

-Mais….

-QUE PUIS-JE FAIRE POUR VOUS ÊTRE AGRÉABLE, TÊTE DE LARD?

Pendant que le punk s'écroulait au sol, Ulquiorra fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Et qui verrais-tu dans le rôle du guichetier, Tia?

-Je ne sais pas, moi….Kenpachi Zaraki, par exemple?

Aussitôt, la jeune fille serveuse se redressa sur le comptoir.

-Vous connaissez Kenpachi Zaraki?

-Oui, il a faillit tuer Tia Hallibel, il y a quelques semaines.

-« Tuer », c'est très exagéré, éluda l'ex Tercera.

-Mais, vous êtes des potes ou des ennemis de Ken-chan?

-Nous sommes sous la garde d'humaines qui…

SBAAAAF

Ce bruit, c'est Grimmjow qui a frappé Schiffer avec une baguette de pain dure comme du bois.

-Nan mais t'veux pas lui raconter notre vie, non plus?

-Jaggerjack, tempéra Hallibel, de toute façon si le jeune fille connaît Kenpachi Zaraki, elle doit être au courant pour les shinigami et les arrancars. Pas vrai, made…moiselle?

Le donzelle qui avait une tête de chibi vendeuse (euh….imaginez que ça existe, d'accord?) un instant plus tôt, s'était mise à avoir un sourire machiavélique.

Elle se retourna, farfouillant sous la caisse enregistreuse, et appuya sur un gros bouton rouge.

Parce que, oui, c'est bien connu, dans les films, les séries, les publicités (mais je suis pas sûre qu'il existe de ce genre de publicité..), les gros boutons rouge se trouvent TOUJOURS sous des comptoirs.

Aussitôt, les vitrines contenant les articles de la boulangerie se retournèrent,laissant voir des vitrines remplies de…

-C'est pas le modèle de sulfateuse qu'il y avait chez le docteur Itinerys, ça?, commença Grimmjow.

-Oui, je la fournis aussi!

-Et ça, c'est pas un…

-Un zampakuto, tout à fait! Ceux là n'ont jamais trouvé de maîtres, ils ont atterris ici!

-Rooooooh, les beaux modèles d'épées!, continua Hallibel en tapant des mains.

-Et,…mademoiselle? , risqua Schiffer.

-Les potes de Ken-chan sont mes potes! Bienvenue au magasin de Gun d'ange!

-Combien pour les gantelets griffus?

-En acier inoxydable, griffes de vingt-sept centimètres, courroie de cuir pour fixation poignet….

-Alors, combien?

-Bien plus que tu ne pourra avoir d'argent dans ta vie, chat stupide.

-Ulquiorra, ferme là ou je t'assomme à coup de croissant.

-Ces gantelets sont à toi, mon cher copain schtroumpf, pour la modique somme de 127 000 yens.

-Hého, je suis pas dresseur pokémon, l'argent vient pas du bout de la rue!

-Alors va mourir.

-Et comment avez-vous connu Zaraki?, demanda Ulquiorra, curieux.

-Bah, lui et moi on est potes depuis une petite dizaine d'années. Il a été impressionné face à ma technique d'éradication de hollow et mon zampakuto.

-Votre zampakuto?

-Je vous fais une démonstration?

-Non, s'interposa Tia, pas la peine!

-Bon, mais c'est bien parce que vous insistez!

La jeune fille se plaça au centre de la pièce, et sorti son sabre, un katana de samourai à la garde bleu électrique.

-Éradique, Ragnarok!

Son zampakuto s'entoura d'une fumée brune, et elle ressortit de là-dedans avec…

-Je rêve?, sourit Grimmjow.

-C'est pas ce qu'on appelle un bazooka?

-Quelle culture, Tia!

-Grimmjow, je peux…?

-Je t'en prie, Hallibel.

SBAAAF (deuxième coup de baguette de pain sur Ulquiqui)

Deux heures plus tard, la porte de l'entrée d'Arisawa tinta.

-Hé ben, c'est pas trop t…c'est quoi ça?

Hallibel sourit en montrant son épée blanche, Grimmjow en exhibant ses gantelets, Ulquiorra en mettant ses bosses en avant (faites par les baguettes de pain).

Tatsuki frappa frénétiquement du pied par terre.

Ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure.

Hallibel crut bon d'ajouter:

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle nous as offert uné chantillon de pain au saumon et fromage de chèvre par tranche de 50 000yenx d'achats.

Y avait trois sac de pain.

Et pendant que Tatsuki s'évanouissait, Grimmjow pensa (parce que oui, il pense):

_J'aime de plus en plus cette vie d'humain…vives les boulangeries!_

* * *

**(Je finis la bla-bla de fin et j'pars me cacher dans un monastère tibétain.)**

**Et voilà, apparition de Gun d'Ange terminée!**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà bouclé, tapé, finit! Mais bon, mardi, hein!**

**En tout cas, au prochain chap', retour aux bases: les survivants dans le monde humain!**

**Merci aux reviewers, car les reviews ça encourage un max (on dirait un slogan pour une vitamine); et aussi aux lecteurs, parce que une fic sans personne pour la lire, ça n'a pas d'intérêt.**


	53. Arrancar au volant

**Mayuri: Bonjour tous, chers futurs cobayes. Comme Nekookami est en route pour revenir de son monastère tibétain où elle s'était cach…où elle avait effectué, je cite, « une retraite stratégique », je vais vous présenter ce chapitre.**

**Kensei: Hey! C'était moi qui devait présenter ce chapitre!**

**Mayuri: Oh, un Vizard! Viens là, petit, petit, petiiiiit! Viens dans le labo de tonton Mayuri!**

**Kensei (recule, prend son couteau): Tu t'approche, j'te bute.**

* * *

Ces derniers temps, l'idée avait trotté dans la tête des deux humaines: mais la peur de devoir payer les dégâts les avaient rebutés jusque là. L'argument choc était venu de Coyote Starrk, ex-Primera espada.

-De toute façon, on ne connaît pas grand-chose de ce monde, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins de dégâts…autant que ça soit encadré.

Pas faux.

Alors, la décision avait été prise.

Et devinez qui avait été le premier à s'y coller?

Il s'installa sur le siège, à côté d'un homme grand, avec des cheveux uniquement sur le côté du crâne, et des lunettes qui lui prenaient tout le visage. Le petit homme se bloqua sur la couleur des cheveux de l'élève, et se surprit à prier tous les kami qu'il connaissait pour finir l'heure indemne.

-Bon, euh monsieur…

-Ouais?

-Non, votre nom, monsieur…

-J't'ai pas dis « non », j'ai dis « ouais ».

Kami tout puissant, cette heure allait être longue.

-Bon, nous allons partir…

CLAC

-Qu'Est-ce que vous faites?

-Bah, si on part, j'ouvre la…

-On part en restant à l'intérieur, monsieur.

-C'est pas logique.

-Si vous voulez passer le permis, monsieur, il convient de rester dans la voiture.

-En même temps, j'ai rien demandé, moi.

Le type à lunettes baissa le nez sur la fiche qu'il avait sur les genoux.

-Motivation?

-Je suis à bloc pour aller faire une sieste, là!

-Trajet déjà parcouru?

-Bah…de ma chambre à la cuisine, de la cuisine au salon,…

-Parcouru en extérieur, jeune homme.

-Ah, euh…de la maison à la bibliothèque, de la maison à l'arrêt de bus…

-En voiture.

-Le métro ne compte pas?

Lunette-man leva es yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez déjà conduit une voiture, au moins?

-Vous poseriez pas la question si vous saviez ce qu'est le sonido.

-Appuyez votre pied gauche sur la pédale, là.

-Comme ça?

-Oui. Et votre pied droit, posez le sur l'autre pédale, là.

-Et ensuite?

-Tirer le levier de vitesse.

-Le quoi?

-La chose longue et grise à côté de votre main.

-Ok…

-Mais que…lâchez mon bras, je vous prie! Le levier de vitesse est là. Bon, passez la première vitesse…

-Donc là, je sors de la voiture?

-Avec le levier de vitesse.

CRAC

-POURQUOI ABÎMEZ VOUS LE LEVIER DE VITESSE?

-Ben , si j'veux sortir pour avoir une première vitesse, avec le levier, faut bien qu'il sorte de la voiture, nan? Alors faut bien l'détacher!

Puis, Hallibel avait été la suivante.

-Alors, vous avez vos rétroviseurs de réglés?

-Des rétroviseurs?

-Les miroirs sur le côté de la voiture et dans l'habitacle.

-Roooh…des miroirs!

-Posez cette poudre, je vous prie.

-Prie moi, mon chou, et garde l'espoir. Une fille doit prendre chaque occasion de refaire ce qui fait son charme.

-Les rétroviseurs sont faits pour prendre les informations!, s'indigna l'inspecteur.

-Les infos? Le truc télévisé, le soir? C'est bon, je les aies vu ce matin, y a juste un certain type, le « Maréchal Cross qui a été vu au nord du japon », je sais pas qui c'est.

-Sur les autres véhicules, les informations.

-Des infos sur d'autres véhicules? Bien sûr: il y a eut un embouteillage au sud d'Honshu qui a créé un carambolage monstre.

-Bon, passons à autre chose. Nom, Madame?

-Vous avez des enfants?

-Pas du tout.

Elle chopa le type à lunettes par le col et colla son visage près du sien.

-Alors si tu veux avoir le bonheur d'en avoir un jour, tu m'appelle mademoiselle, vu?

Ulquiorra ensuite.

-Bonjour, monsie..oh la vache!

-Pardon? (coup d'œil glacial)

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, jeune homme, mais vous vous sentez bien?

-Très bien.

-Je vous assures que vous êtes très pâle!

-Je ne suis pas malade.

-Une fois, mon cousin Bernie…

Car les cousins d'un figurant s'appelle PRESQUE TOUJOURS Bernie, vous avez remarqué?

-…a fait une crise d'hypoglycémie, il n'était même pas aussi pâle!

-Je vous dis que c'est naturel.

-Je suis désolé, mais je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Le moniteur à lunettes sortit de la voiture et appela de son portable une ambulance.

Starrk fut le seul à bien s'en sortir.

Il assimilait à une vitesse surprenante, accomplissait ce qu'on lui demandait, ne grillait aucune priorité, avait une prise d'information suffisante et réussit du premier coup son examen.

Tricherie?

Super pouvoir inexpliqué?

Miracle?

Examinateur ayant le mental d'acier d'Indiana Jones?

Lorsque Tatsuki lui posa la question, il répondit simplement:

-C'est juste que c'est la seule solution pour qu'on _arrête _de marcher, c'est moins fatigant.

* * *

**Kensei: message de Nekookami: « Oui, chapitre où j'me suis pas foulée. J'avoue. La réponse aux reviews viendra dans le chapuitre suivant!»  
****Je vous remercie d'autant plus alors pour que vous lisiez (et parfois, dans des cas extrême, vous reviewer, bande de fous) cette fic."**

**Mayuri: Cette honte, tu veux dire.**

**Kensei: Toi, tais toi, tu apparaîtra plus tard.**

**Mayuri: C'est vrai? (sourire aux dents « plus jaune, c'est un poussin »)**

**Kensei: C'est marqué là, dans le script. Va te refaire tes peintures de guerre et mets-toi en place.**

**Mayuri: J'y vais! Nekookami, tu n'aura pas de meilleur acteur que moi, plus humble, plus désireux de progresser, plus délicat….NEMU, GROSSE TRUIE, VIENS TOUT DE SUITE ARRANGER MA COIFFE!**


	54. Fanfiction

**Toshi-nee: He oui, "grosse truie" ça manque de finesse, mais c'est comme ça que Kuromachin traite Nemu (sa fille, sa maitresse, sa chose, sa...truc, ,enfin t'as saisi, quoi!)**

**Yakan: oui, quand j'ai vu le perso d'Ulquiorra la première fois, c'est aussi ce qui m'a frappé, sa pâleur et son air blasé...pauvre Ulquiqui, blanc comme un c...cachet d'aspirine u_u**

**Yurika Schiffer: A la demande express d'Ulqui-sama, je ne dévoilerai pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais contacte Grimmjow par le biais de Yumiko, c'est lui qui a prit les photos d'Ulquiorra à l'hosto, sa perfusion au bras (mais si, tu y crois à mort ')**

**Okanesama: Ravie que tu ai aimé ce chapitre! Pour une fois que Starrk est logique et qu'on adhère!**

**Tenku no Miko: Encore et toujours le cousin Bernie...au fait pour ta dernière review, j'avais compris que c'était toi Mononoka, je suis contente que tu continue toujours à lire!**

**Freak666chaos: Et ouais, Hallibel SAIT se faire comprendre, pis elle est tellement douce...**

**Gun d'Ange: T'inquiète pas! si Mayuri arrive, Zaraki-chan n'est pas loin (je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas renoncé à faire sa demande de mariage à Tatsuki...u_u)**

**Merci aux lecteurs, et à tous les reviewers, des nouvelles reviews sur les chapitres de cette fic me font vraiment plaisir et m'encouragent à continuer!**

* * *

Dans le salon de la maison Arisawa, Starrk est devant l'ordinateur, et Grimmjow le rejoint, les mains dans les poches, avec un sweat shirt noir trois fois trop grand pour lui.

-Alors finalement, tu sais te servir d'un ordinateur!

-Ouais, qui aurait cru que ce truc d'humain me servirait un jour?

-Et qu'est ce tu regarde, comme ça?

-Je découvre les joies de l'internet.

-Le _quoi_?

-Et dire que c'est moi qu'Arisawa traite d'inculte….

-Oh allez, explique!

-Pas sûr d'en avoir envie, dit Starrk en se mettant les mains derrière la tête et en se balançant sur sa chaise.

-J'dois te rappeler que t'as pas essayé de me filer un coup de main lors de la visite médicale?

-Oh, ça va! Bon, écoute, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de me fatiguer à te réexpliquer ensuite.

Grimmjow se ré-avance de sa chaise devant l'ordinateur.

-Tu vois la fenêtre, là? C'est une fenêtre internet. On peut pas sortir de la maison Arisawa, mais on est au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde extérieur.

-Tu veux dire qu'on peut TOUT savoir? Même s'qu'il s'passe dans le monde shinigami?

-Non, mais tout dans le monde humain.

-En gros, c'est la télévision, mais là il n'y a pas de pub…, rétorque Grimmjow, visiblement déçu.

-Et tu peux choisir ton programme. Tu savais que nous avions des adorateurs?

Grimmjow, qui s'était détourné pour partir vers une aventure plus intéressante à la cuisine (« I'm a poooooooor lonesome cowboooooy! »)* revient en position initiale, les fesses vissées sur la chaise.

-Des adorateurs? Explique, ça, ça m'intéresse.

Starrk lève les yeux au ciel.

-Je l'aurai parié…

-Quoi?

-Je parie que tu ne savais pas qu'un humain nommé Kubo nous avait vu?

-Nous? Les arrancars, tu veux dire?

-Pas seulement. Les shinigami. Et il était au courant pour Aizen.

Jaggerjack faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Starrk appuie sur la souris, et une fenêtre internet apparaît, avec une photographie d'un homme asiatique, brun, chemise blanche et lunettes de star (prononcer « star » avec un accent pompeux) dans une pose Grimmjowesque, _je-suis-trop-au-sommet-pour-toi_.

Grimmjow saute sur l'écran de l'ordinateur en le secouant et en hurlant.

-Et il aurait pas pu nous prévenir avant, le nabot qui ressemble à Ichigo?

-Grimmjow, ça ne sert à rien, il ne t'entends pas.

-Peut être, concéda l'ex Sexta, mais moi, ça me fais du bien de hurler.

-Comme d'habitude, quoi.

-Quoi?

-Comme tu y va. Ne te laisse pas aller comme ça.

-Mouais…

-Bon en tout cas, sans cet humain, nous n'aurions pas des adorateurs.

-Ah ouais. C'est quoi cette histoire alors?

-Hé bien, l'humain Kubo a rapporté notre histoire dans des bouquins, et ça à travers la planète. Les gens qui ont lu ça ont adorés pour la plupart.

-Hé ben…

-Comme tu dis. Des gens ont consacrés des sites internet à certains d'entre nous. Dans le camp des shinigami, dans le camp des humains, et celui des arrancars.

-Y en a pour moi?, demande Jaggerjack en collant son visage à l'écran.

-Tu es l'un des favoris, Jaggerjack.

Grimmjow lui lance un regard suspicieux, soucieux de savoir s'il se fiche de lui ou pas.

Mais non, juste cet air éternellement blasé, fatigué, usé, et tout un tas d'autres adjectifs en é qui donnaient envie de dormir. Ou de se jeter du haut du toit de la maison (dépressif jusqu'au bout).

Starrk appuie encore une fois sur la souris.

-Tiens, tu vois?

-Qu'Est-ce que c'est?

-Des résumés nous concernant. Âge, poids, thème musical…

-C'est quoi c'te blague?

-Promis. Tu vois, là, il y a le thème musical d'Inoue.

-C'est quoi, ça? Elsa, « T'en va pas »? C'est une chanson pour midinette!

-Pour « jeune fille en fleur« .Ou fangirl. Enfin, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle.

-Et c'est quoi, une jeune fille en fleur ou une fangirl?, demande Grimmjow en penchant légèrement la tête.

Genre chaton trop mignon, qui penche la tête, qui relève une oreille et qui baisse l'autre, avec des yeux curieux, une tête de chibi, un sourcil légèrement froncé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Si vous bavez ou si vous tapez des mains comme une excitée, vous êtes une fangirl.

-C'est une espèce qui se place derrière l'écran de son ordinateur en recherchant des images uniquement portant sur leur personnage préféré, qui n'écoute que de la musique sur laquelle elles peuvent imaginer leur personnage préféré, et qui lisent, relisent et re-relisent les passages des bouquins de Kubo dans lesquels elles retrouvent leur personnage préféré. Et cette espèce comporte des mâle, ou _fan_, et des _femelles_, des fangirl.

-Et à quoi ça sert, des fans?

-…Grimmjow, c'est ça, des adorateurs.

-Aaaaaahh…..D'accoooooooord…J'ai compris.

-….(tête de « _mais oui, bien sûr, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu_ »).

-Et donc…bon, au lieu de me regarder avec cet air d'abruti fini, si tu continuait ton exposé?

-Oui, oui. Alors, parfois, les fans vont un peu loin, et ils vont jusqu'à écrire des histoires sur le récit de Kubo. Ils appellent ça « fanfiction ».

-Et ça raconte quoi, ces histoires sur l'histoire?

-Tu vois, là, tu as le thème de l'histoire: tragédie, humour, angoisse….romance.

-Romance? Et ça porte sur quels personnages, ces trucs à l'eau de rose?

-C'est pas forcément des trucs à l'eau de rose, il y a aussi ce qu'on appelle des lemons.

-Des citrons? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je foute avec des citrons? Les fans sont une espèce qui bouffent que des citrons? C'est affreux, leur truc…

-Mais non, des lemons….voyons, comment t'expliquer…

-Bah abrège!

-Non mais, comment t'expliquer _**à toi**_, c'est ça le problème…

-STARRK!

-Ah si. Tu te souviens de la chose qu'a expliqué Inoue lorsqu'Ulquiorra a demandé comment on faisait les bébés, entre humains.

-Ouais, la chose qui parle de cigogne, d'abeilles, de meringue citron-poireaux et de panier rose ou bleu?

-Oui. Eh bien ça…tu oublie.

-Ah.

-Oui, et tu te souviens de la façon dont Tatsuki a expliqué la chose?

Le sourire carnassier et de psychopathe de Grimmjow revient sur sa figure.

-Comment l'oublier?

-Eh bien, un lemon, c'est ça. Sauf que souvent le but n'est pas de faire un enfant, juste d'en retirer un plaisir physique.

-Et moi, j'y suis?

-Euh…

-Je fais ça avec qui?

-Il…vaut mieux que tu ne regarde pas…

-Pourquoi, on m'a mis avec Inoue? J'la dévergonde, ou un truc du genre?

-Disons un truc du genre…

-Starrk, vire ta tête de devant l'écran ou je t'explose!

-Tu l'auras voulu.

_GRIMMJOW : Ulquiorra, je veux te serrer encore et encore contre mon cœur pour que jamais tu n'aies froid._

-Qu'est ce que…

_ULQUIORRA : Grimmjow… Mon amour… Réchauffes moi avec ta passion. Jamais plus tu ne souffriras._

-Mais…

_GRIMMJOW : Ah !_

_ULQUIORRA : Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_GRIMMJOW : Je suis si laid ! Ne me regarde pas._

-MAIS J'AI ATTERIS DANS LA QUATRIÈME DIMENSION OU QUOI?

-Désolé, Grimmjow, mais dans les trois quart des fanfictions, tu es avec Ulquiorra…

-Mais je pensais dévergonder Inoue, moi!

-J'avais compris….

-J'apparais dans rien d'autre?

-Si.

-Eh ben quand même! Alors, sinon, je suis avec…..?

-….

-KUROSAKIIIIIIIIII?

BLAAAAAM

Ulquiorra ouvre la porte du salon, passe la tête par l'encablure.

-Coyote, pourquoi Grimmjow est-il évanouit?

-Si t'as deux minutes et l'estomac bien accroché, viens voir, je t'explique….

**

* * *

**

Avouez, vous avez essayé de dire « star » avec l'accent pompeux, hein? ^.^

**COUP DE PUUUUUB!**

**La fiction dans laquelle j'ai emprunté les phrases est réelle, et elle est tordante: **

**c'est « Espada's yaoi movie », fanfic à plusieurs mains, par Faustine et Violette (et ne vous fiez pas aux phrases, je vous promets, allez lire si vous avez cinq minutes!**

**Sinon, bah….merci encore aux lecteurs, reviewers! What else?**

**Hallibel: Nespresso \o/**

**Nekoo: …Ah ouais. Quand même.**


	55. Lettre de réponse

**À la demande d'un de mes amis, ce chap' ets un peu spécial…j'avoue que j'ai pas mal d'appréhension, ça peu choquer (le chap', pas le fait que j'ai d'l'appréhension...)**

**Prochain chap': bah celui qui devait apparaître aujourd'hui, et que j'ai pas eus le temps de taper….**

* * *

Mme Yunaru RUKA

334, rue du capitaine Yamamoto

444449 Karakura

M. Grimmjow JAGGERJACK

16, rue du mégalomane à la mèche

444449 Karakura

Monsieur Jaggerjack,

Suite à votre lettre datant du 2 décembre, je vous réponds par la présente en ce lundi 13 décembre pour que nos intentions à votre égard suite à votre lettre enflammée qui a retenu l'attention de tout le service quel que soit le grade soient clarifiées.

J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande d'adoption a été rejetée, pour les motifs suivants:

-un enfant n'est pas un adorateur qui vous reconnaîtra comme souverain puissant

-un enfant ne sert pas de porte-arme ou de projectile dans une guerre contre des voisins bruyants.

-le logement, « un terrier dans le jardin », n'est pas approprié pour un enfant

-le conflit évident qu'il y a entre vous et les membres de votre famille, « cette lopette d'Ulquiorra », « cette feignasse de Coyote » ou encore « l'autre hystérique de Tatsuki », démontre un environnement instable qui en conviendrait pas à un enfant.

- la grossièreté qui est transposée dans votre lettre, trahit une possible déficience d'ordre mental

-le projet de carrière tout tracé pour l'enfant, « auteur de fanfiction au citron » portée sur votre propre personne et une jeune personne à forte poitrine ne laisserait pas le choix à l'enfant, ce qui pourrait nuire à son bien être et sa propre santé mentale

- les termes « adorateur dévoué », « vénérateur en puissance », « projectile », et « bestiole » ne sont des termes appropriés pour un enfant adopter

- votre motivation pour l'adoption, « parce qu'après tout ces petites bestioles peuvent être utiles » ne sont pas acceptables et assez moralement correctes pour être prises en compte.

L'équipe de jugement pour parents potentiels et moi-même vous souhaitons une agréable journée ainsi qu'une rencontre rapide avec un terrain propice au décès prématuré.

Veuillez agréer nos salutations distinguées,

Mme Yunaru RUKA

Responsable du service d'adoption de l'association des Enfants Joyeux

* * *

**Voilà….fini!**

**N….non, me jetez pas des cailloux , ça fait maaaal!**

**Je précise que ce chapitre a été écrit alors que je n'avais pas pris mes cachetons (et d'ailleurs j'ai mordu l'infirmière qui voulait me faire une piqûre, donc c'est pas près de s'arranger).**

**Ulquiorra: Je rêve où Grimmjow a voulu adopter?**

**Nekoo: Va savoir, après vous avoir vu en couple sur les fanfic, il a du comprendre que vous n'auriez jamais d'enfant, mais qu'il fallait sauver votre couple u_u**

**Ulquiorra: …Viens par là, je vais te faire avaler de force tes médicaments.**


	56. Demande et retour

La maison Arisawa était en effervescence ce matin.

Pas de grosse catastrophe, enfin ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Une fenêtre de télétransmission avait été imposée dans le salon, un gros écran à l'allure organique qui avait prit la place de tout une partie de mur dans le salon.

Un étalage de boyaux qui prenait tout un pant de mur.

Les meubles avaient été repoussés dans les coins de la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas de feu dans la cheminée.

Et pas d'odeur de jus de réglisse sur le poisson grillé du matin.

Les habitants de la maison se tenaient tous devant l'écran.

À l'écran , le capitaine des shinigami (et accessoirement celui de la première division), le capitaine Yamamoto se tenait, majestueux: il était grand, il était beau, il sentait bon le sable chaud…

Ouais, bon, le grand général, quoi (NdN: faut pas pousser!).

-Alors, demanda Tatsuki, la situation a-t-elle évoluée?

-Pas vraiment, Arisawa: les capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku sont toujours dans le coma, et nous manquons cruellement de shinigami, ici. C'est pour cela que vous avez été convoqués vous aussi, arrancars.

-« Ex-arrancars » si ça vous fait rien, répliqua Starrk d'un ton cinglant.

Yamamoto ouvrit un œil.

Et quand Papy Yama ouvre un œil, tu _sais _que ça va chier.

Mais Coyote n'en avait cure: il l'avait assez mauvaise, le fait d'avoir vu Lilinette enfermée dans les cachots de la deuxième division en attendant d'être détruite pour se soucier des bienséances face à l'homme qui s'était octroyé le droit de disposer de la « vie » de sa seule amie.

Heureusement pour lui, le général shinigami était au bord du gouffre, bien trop au bord pour se soucier de châtier cet espèce de gringalet qui lui avait manqué de respect. Il le boufferait plus tard au petit déj avec un café noir et des donut.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que vos vies sont en suspend, espada. Et que nous manquons de shinigami. J'ai sollicité une audience…

_En me réveillant à quatre heure du matin, et en me disant que j'avais tout intérêt à coopérer_, pensa Tatsuki en fronçant les sourcils.

-…pour vous informer sur votre situation. Il a été décidé que vous pourriez avoir une vie d'humain, mais uniquement sous deux conditions.

-Attention, on va être dans une merde noire….

-Grimmjow!

-Ben c'est vrai, on était passé aux oubliettes depuis des mois qu'on se débrouille seuls…

-Seuls?, s'étrangla Arisawa.

-Mais maintenant que le Sereitei est dans la merde, on devient subitement intéressant! Ils doivent vraiment y être pour nous appeler!

Personne ne répliqua: pour une fois, Grimmjow avait été vraiment lucide sur la situation du Sereitei. Avec la menace d 'Aizen qui était écartée, les shinigami et les humains avaient eut tendance à relativiser les problèmes que la guerre avait engendrée.*

Mais ils étaient là.

Et le capitaine Yamamoto avait du gérer la crise que sa proposition avait déclenchée dans le Gotei 13.

**_Flashback_**

Le silence était pesant dans la salle de réunion.

Les sièges vides des capitaines Kyoraku et Ukitake donnaient foi à la proposition de Yamamoto.

Soi Fon se leva brutalement de son siège.

-Il en est hors de question!

-Capitaine…

-Non! On ne peut pas faire ça!

-Mais enfin….ce n'est pas au dessus de vos forces!, tenta de la raisonner le capitaine Unohana.

-Par respect pour nos camarades absents car blessés au combat, on doit s'opposer à cette motion!

-Ce n'est pas si dur à accepter, répliqua Toshiro

-Je trouve cela plutôt judicieux, concéda Iceberg-man de la Sixième division, son éternelle écharpe blanche signe de pureté autour des épaules (on ne dira pas ce qu'il fait de sa pureté avec Renji dans les coins sombres).

-Et qu'en pensent les Vizard?, demanda Mayuri Kuromachin avec son sourire aux dents jaunes.

-Ils n'ont pas leur mot à dire pour ce qui est de cette décision!, s'écria le capitaine Komamura en découvrant ses crocs blanc (ouais jeu de mots facile avec lui!…mais si,…._**Croc Blanc**_!…ok j'me tais)

-Et vous, capitaine Zaraki, qu'en dites vous?

-Moi?….J'm'en fous.

-Bon, intervint le capitaine Yamamoto, peu importe ce que vous en direz, ma décision est prise! Nous achèterons notre thé de réunion au Sud du Rukongai, plus au Nord!

Soi Fon s'écroula sur la table.

-Noooooooon!

-Et maintenant, l'ignora avec superbe le capitaine de la première division, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous manquons cruellement de personnel, et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Malgré cela, les élèves bons et loyaux se font rares…

-Qu'est ce qu'il dit?, demanda Zaraki (qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire).

-Il dit qu'on manque de larbins et qu'on peut pas en avoir parce que les caisses sont vides, répondit Kuromachin.

-En tout cas, j'ai trouvé la solution: nous allons engager les prisonniers de guerre.

Soi Fon se redressa d'un seul coup sur la table.

-Mais ça va pas, non?

-Alors, on va engager les expériences de Mayuri.

-Je sais pas ce que vous avez pris ce matin capitaine, mais c'est très, très fort pour penser à ça.

Mayuri sourit de tout son dentier.

-Je veux la même chose!

-Il faut bien les trouver quelque part, les shinigami, s'indigna Papi Yama.

-Et pourquoi ne pas tabler directement dans les laissés pour comptes?, proposa Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Bonne idée Bya', dit Soi Fon, on va tabler dans les arrancars et les deux humaines qui les garde!

-Je pensais plutôt à Kurosaki…

-Oui, oui, on lui dira! Bon, décision prise, un, deux trois, adjugé!, continua Soi Fon en reculant discrètement vers la sortie.

-Très bien. Capitaine Unohana, je compte sur vous pour l'installation d'une fenêtre d ecommunication avant deux heures; et vous, capitaine Kuchiki, allez faire un tour dans les cachots de la deuxième division, je crois que Soi Fon nous fait des cachotteries…

**_Fin du flashback_**

-Vous aurez compris que la situation est grave, et que nous avons besoin de nouveaux bras.

-Belle bande de bras cassés, gronda Hallibel.

-Peu importe, continuation Papi. La première condition est que vous effectuerez des tâches de bas étage au sein du Gotei 13, sous direction des capitaines de division auxquelles vous serez accepté. Vous aurez naturellement un accès plus que limité aux armureries, et vous n'aurez pas à vous occuper de la protection du monde humain.

-Et quelle est la deuxième condition?, s'enquit Inoue.

-Ils devront être sous surveillance électronique spirituelle. C'est le capitaine Kuro….Mayuri qui s'est chargé de vous faire un dispositif. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à…

SBOUF!

(arrivée inopinée de Mayuri et Zaraki dans le salon.)

-…pas tarder à arriver, complèta Papi.

-Bon, allons y vite, chers cobayes, venez tous en rang que je vous installe ces bracelets spirituels!

-Et si l'on refuse?, demanda Ulquiorra.

Mayuri se tourna vers Ken-chan.

-Zaraki?

Ce dernier avança droit sur Ulquiorra, le chopa par le col, le souleva de terre, et le secoua comme un prunier.

-Tu vas coopérer, saleté d'arrancar? Tu vas coopérer, oui?

-Arrêtez, capitaine, vous allez le tuer!

Zaraki reposa l'ex quarta à terre; ledit ex-quarta qui tomba dans les pommes, proprement et simplement. Mayuri lui saisit alors le poignet et referma aussi sec le mécanisme d'ouverture. Il installa ces bracelets blanc autour des poignets des trois autre ex membres de l'espada.

-Voilà. Ces bracelets vont vous coller à la peau tout le temps où vous bosserez pour le Gotei 13. Je les ai personnellement mis au point, et j'y ai même installé un petit plus, pour vous rappeler de bon vieux souvenirs…toi là, parle dans ton bracelet, pour voir.

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'exécuta.

-Euh…salut?

Une voix quils connaissaient tous les quatre, nasillarde à souhait, leur répondit.

-C'est toi, Jaggerjack? Bon sang, il a fallut que le docteur maboul me foute avec toi….mais, Santa Theresa, qu'Est-ce que j'ai bien pu foutre dans ma vie d'humain pour qu'on me colle à toi, pourquoi, pourquoi je suis toujours avec ce minable?

-Nnoitra?, s'étouffa Grimmjow.

-J'ai installé l'esprit de cet arrancars dans vos bracelets pour que vous vous sentiez moins seuls. Nnoitra a tout intérêt à coopérer s'il veut que je lui trouve un corps réceptacle.

-Mais il n'était pas mort, lui?, s'étonna Tatsuki.

-Il s'est trouvé tout à fait par hasard que j'ai trouvé le moyen de condenser l'esprit hollow pour qu'il…

Zaraki lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Oui, enfin, l'important c'est que vous ayez un copain avec qui discuter.

Une porte spirituelle ouvrant sur le Gotei 13, dans laquelle Mayuri s'engouffra. Zaraki se tourna vers Arisawa.

-Femme, tu vas me manquer.

-Eh bien pas m….

SMAAACK

-Tatsuki?, s'écria Inoue.

-Je rêve où l'armoire à glace punk vient de rouler un patin à l'autre hystérique?, demanda Grimmjow.

-Toujours aussi fin, Jaggerjack.

-Nnoitra?

-Oui ma poule?

-La ferme, où je t'explose contre un mur.

Ils entendirent très nettement un long soupir.

-Je sens que je viens bien m'amuser, avec vous…

* * *

**Chap' fini!**

**Toshiro: C'est capitaine Hitsugaya, nom d'un chien!**

*** si vous ne comprenez pas, regardez les scans de bleach =)**

**Je l'avais promis (pas « promis », mais j'avais dis que je m'y intéresserais!) à Okanesama, Nnoitra a trouvé une petite place!**

**Pendant que j'y pense! Un de mes reviewers avait proposé une idée sur ZE shinigami remplaçant en nounou, faut que j'm'y attelle! Et Freak666chaos, je n'ai pas reçu ton message, mais je ferais apparaître Ryuu (mais par contre laisse moi le temps de l'amener pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ta fic!)**

**Je suis presque à 300 reviews! (ouais, y a du chemin, mais bon…) merci encore à tous mes lecteurs, mes reviewers, merci beaucoup.**

**J'ai encore après tant de chap' de nouveaux reviewers, ça fait plaisir! Et ça fait aussi plaisir de voir des reviewers récurrents (J'pense à notament Tenku no Miko, à Freak666chaos, Toshi-nee ou Gun d'Ange, merci à vous mes récurrent, si j'vous croise dans la rue j'vous masse les pieds!)**


	57. Les secrets de la Deuxième

**Réponses aux dernières reviews!**

**_Rat d'gout_: Je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise, et que tu ais trouvé le courage d'avoir lu les 56 chap' d'un coup! J'espère que tu continueras de lire!**

**_Yakan_: Et encore, t'imagine pas ce que j'ai prévu pour Nnoitra MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**_Okanesama_: Oh, le cri qui vrille les tympans! Nnoitra a sa (petite ) place, mais il en a trouvé une! **

**_Freak666chaos_: Je crois avoir trouvé une bonne situation pour Ryuu, j'espère que ça te plaira! Et j'espère que tu liras la suite de ce chap' (qui est en deux parties) et que tu aimeras ce que Soi Fon cache dans les profondeurs de la deuxième division! (l'inspi est avec moi!)**

**_Toshi-nee_: J'ai failli mourir d'une attaque quand j'ai imaginé la tête et le caractère des gosses entre Zaraki et Tatsuki! Et ce que Soi Fon cache est…ah bah nan, j'vais quand même pas tout révéler…**

**Tenku no Miko: **

_****_

* * *

Au petit matin, dans la maison Arisawa…

-Staaaaaaaarrk…

-Mgrmbl ( traduction: pas envie de me réveiller)

-Sta-a-aaaaaarrk….

-Mpdprrpbl! (traduction: ouais bon ben deux minutes, j'arrive…)

-Debout, feignasse!

Starrk ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup, sortit d'un bond du lit, se mit droit comme un piquet et plaça sa main au coin de son front, dans le genre salut militaire.

-Chef, oui, chef!

Coup d'œil à droite. Coup d'œil à gauche.

Coup d'œil sur le bracelet blanc d'où un rire débile montait.

Bien sûr. Nnoitra.

Starrk descendit les marches de sa chambre dans la maison Arisawa, direction: le salon, où une fenêtre inter dimensionnelle était constamment ouverte sur le Gotei 13. En chemin, Coyote Starrk croisa l'ex Sexta, qui beuglait.

-….ça fait trois jours qu'il est accroché à nos poignets, et j'en peux déjà plus!

Inoue tentait de le raisonner, avec un pourcentage d'utilité proche de celui d'un sandwich voulant stopper un TGV lancé à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute (et j'espère que l'image vous parle).

-Voyons, Grimmjow, au moins vous pouvez sortir de la maison, maintenant. Et puis, ça peut être amusant…

-T'as raison, femme, c'est la grosse poilade!

Starrk passa sans s'arrêter à côté d'eux, et attrapa au vol un petit post-it collé sur un grand panneau près de la porte dimensionnelle. Ce grand panneau ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un tableau de maternelle, tout blanc d'un côté, tout noir de l'autre: le blanc était criblé de petit post-it, des missions ingrates (ménage, peinture, paperasse, toute tâche qui donne une envie irrépressible de refiler la besogne à quelqu'un d'autre) que les shinigamis restant du Gotei 13 s'empressaient de léguer aux ex arrancar.

L'ex Primera lut le petit bout de papier.

« Rafraîchissement de la peinture dans le poste d'expérience n°7 de la deuxième division »

Il n'avait aucune confiance en le capitaine de la deuxième, mais il voulait partir de l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison. Il froissa le petit bout de papier entre ses mains et s'engouffra dans le passage entre Karakura et le monde des shinigamis.

Direction: la deuxième division.

Les quartiers de la deuxième division sont un enfer pour un ex arrancar. Les shinigamis présents vous regardent avec des regards assassins, les assassins vous regardent avec des regards d'expert en torture, les experts en torture vous regardent comme des hauts gradés, les hauts gradés vous regardent….eh bien, le seul haut gradé présent était le vice-capitaine de la deuxième, et comme vous le savez, le regard du vice-capitaine de la deuxième n'était pas particulièrement expressif.

Starrk jugea donc bon de s'épargner la peine d'aller le voir pour tracer directement vers son lieu de travail.

Il entra par une grande porte noire, descendit un escalier sombre, et déboucha sur un grand corridor dans le plus pur style délabré, certifié par « donjon magasine ».

Si, ce magasine existe, et a été fondé par Yoruichi, d'ailleurs.

Et toc.

Donc, Starrk se retrouvait, tout seul, dans un long couloir de granit noir, avec des chandeliers poussiéreux , des toiles d'araignées dans tous les recoins, des piliers faits de crânes de toutes les formes….et de nombreuses intersections.

En bas de l'escalier se trouvait un grand seau rempli d'eau savonneuse et un balai éponge, ainsi qu'un petit mot sur un papier rose.

Tout en prenant le chemin du poste d'expérience sept, Coyote prit le petit mot entre ses mains. L'écriture était fine et régulière, sans doute écrit de la main même du capitaine. Il s'arrêta finalement pour le lire , en face d'un gros écriteau « n°7 » .

« Dépêche-toi de faire le travail, n'ouvre aucune porte, d'abord le ménage, puis la peinture. »

Oui, le capitaine. C'était bien son style, sentimental, délicat, transpirant les petites fleurs roses et les chérubins en porcelaine.

-Elle aurait pu signer le mot…

-Ah, les femmes! Toutes délicates…jusqu'à ce qu'elle aient obtenu ce qu'elles voulaient.

Starrk se releva (il s'était penché vers le seau d'eau.).

-Pardon?

Il lorgna du côté gauche, lorgna du côté droit.

Personne .

Aucune trace de vie.

Juste de grosses portes noires.

Et la voix devait venir d'une des portes. En effet, la grosse porte noire sur la gauche sanglotait.

La grosse porte noire sur la droite avait l'air de se bidonner.

Et la porte en face de Starrk continua son monologue.

-Les femmes, elles n'ont aucun respect pour nous, les hommes. Et c'est bien connu: elles viennent, tout sucre tout miel, puis elles vous attirent dans leurs filets.

-….

-Pourtant, je savais qu'il fallait que je me méfie. Surtout qu'elle m'a attiré avec de petits gâteaux , et que je n'aime pas ça. J'ai horreur des gâteaux. Moi, je mange des Hollow. Mais les femmes sont toutes comme ça…

-….

-T'as bien raison, l'ami!

Starrk leva les yeux au ciel. Nnoitra se mêlait de la conversation. Il était tombé bien bas, Coyote: sans arme, sans défense, à faire le ménage , sans oublier que son poignet parlait avec une porte.

-Mais tu comprends, reprit la porte en face, elle m'avait dit que je n'avais qu'à rentrer dans cette salle, qu'elle me trouverait du Hollow à manger…

-Nan mais, les femmes se croient toutes permis!, s'écria Nnoitra avec indignation. Et elle a réussit à t'enfermer comme ça?

-Comme tu le vois. Et depuis la défaite du fils spirituel de MacGiver, il ne me restait plus aucun Hollow à manger, je reste ici à entendre l'un sangloter, l'autre se marrer. Je suis le seul sain d'esprit, ici. Mon psy fait fortune.

Starrk haussa un sourcil.

-Y a un psy qui vient te voir, _ici_?

-Un psy ne trouverait jamais le chemin jusque dans les cachots, ne sois pas stupide. Le psy est ici, avec moi.

-Dans ta cellule?

-Bien sûr que oui. D'ailleurs je vais arrêter de te parler, mon rendez-vous avec lui va bientôt commencer. Surtout qu'après, j'ai un conseil d'économie à présider. Tout le Sereitei compte sur moi.

-Starrk?

-Oui Nnoitra?

-Recule sans geste brusque vers la porte qui sanglote.

La porte d'en face continuait, malgré tout, de parler.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Grantz. Oh bonjour, monsieur le psy. Comment allez-vous en ce jour radieux? Radieux, avez-vous dis? Mais oui, monsieur Grantz, regardez par la fenêtre, une licorne mauve joue tranquillement avec un auroch. Un auroch, monsieur le psy? Oui, c'est une grosse vache, regardez! Oh mais oui, je le vois, bonjour, monsieur la vache hirsute, voulez-vous prendre le thé avec nous? _Huhuhu_!

La porte qui sanglotait n'avait pas l'air d'être très loquace.

Tout en balayant, Coyote tenta quand même une approche.

-Euh…Est-ce que tout va bien?

-J'AI L'AIR D'ALLER BIEN?

-Pardon, désolé…

-Non, non, revenez! Nel se sens seule, là…

Nnoitra eut un tel soubresaut que le bras de Starrk se leva sans qu'il l'ait voulu, en pleine figure.

-NELLIEL? C'est toi, la porte qui sanglote?

SBOUF

-Nnoitra? C'est toi, esprit faible et misogyne?

-Et c'est toi, Nel, la vache à lait?

-Vache à lait? Tu es pitoyable, Nnoitra, tu n'auras rien apprit depuis notre dernier combat…

-Je n'ai peut-être rien appris, mais c'est pas moi qui suis de ce côté de la porte! Et tes journées sont pas trop longues, enfermée toute seule? Tu fais quoi pour t'occuper, tu broute l'herbe, chamois?

SBOUF

-Naaaaan! Nel, elle s'amuse bien! Elle fait des châteaux de cubes de toutes les couleurs, et de temps en temps, Soi Fon l'emmène dans la salle interdite, et Nel elle tient les bougies d'incantation!

Nouveau recul très très discret vers l'arrière.

Starrk repassa devant le monologue ambulant, vers la porte qui avait ricané.

-Euh…Bonjour?

-Tiens, tiens, tiens…mais qui voilà. Ça faisait longtemps, monsieur Bond.

Starrk tiqua.

-Pardon?

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, monsieur Bond. Je sais que c'est vous qui avez comploté avec cette femme à nattes pour m'enfermer ici.

-C'est une erreur de personne.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr…et peu importe ce que vous me ferez, monsieur Bond, je ne vous dirai rien de mes plans diaboliques!

-Mais on n'a rien demandé, nous!, rétorqua Nnoitra.

-Bon, d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que vous insistez…

-Non, vraiment, approuva Starrk, on n'a rien demandé…

-Tout d'abord, j'attendrais que la jeune femme à nattes arrive. Je l'attendrirai avec un miaulement de chat, pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. Puis, je l'entarterai, avec une tarte aux myrtilles que j'aurai préalablement fait cuire par un complice. Il me faut donc un complice boulanger et un complice cueilleur de fruit: car ce n'est pas donné, les myrtilles! Puis ensuite, je m'évaderai à l'aide d'un dirigeable! Bon, il me faut un complice couturier, pour tisser la toile du dirigeable, et un complice ferrailleur, pour le mécanisme du dirigeable! Et puis ensuite…

Starrk prit son seau, son balai, et tenta d'oublier les horreurs du cachots en se déportant dans le couloir d'à côté.

* * *

**Oui, je publie tard, mais je viens à l'instant de finir la moitié du chapitre. **

**Et comme c'est les vacances, je publie la suite de ce chapitre coupé en deux dans deux jours!**

** Ou même demain,….ouais, demain, vous aurez la suite des aventures de Starrk dans les tréfonds de la deuxième division,  
et vous découvrirez enfin ce que Soi Fon cache!**


	58. Les secrets de la Deuxième la fin

Après les trois portes parlantes, Starrk et son bracelet avec Nnoitra incorporé se déplacèrent à une distance respectable.

L'équivalent d'un terrain de foot.

Et comme chacun sait, un arrancar n'a pas vraiment le sens de l'orientation (sinon, maintenant vous le savez). Enfin, dirons-nous que en l'occurrence, l'arrancar avec le flair le plus aiguisé de tout l'espada avait le sens de l'orientation d'un canard en plastique sur un jeu de pêche dans d'une fête foraine.

Coyote tourna à un croisement sur la droite, puis sur la gauche, avant de passer sous une arche faite de crâne humains.

-Mais pas par là!, dit pour la cinquième fois Nnoitra sur le bracelet de Starrk. On est déjà passé par cette arche, et près de cette pierre jaune affreuse.

-Quelle pierre?

-Celle-là, celle qui ressemble à ta grosse tête.

-Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter cinq minutes, Nnoitra?

-Mais si, mon chou. Trouve moi un corps et je te laisse tranquille.

Bon, trouver un corps….dans des cachots. Un cadavre ferait l'affaire. Un cadavre particulièrement abîmé et chétif ferait l'affaire. Puis il l'amènerait devant Jaggerjack, Hallibel ou Schiffer. Et il le laisserait aux bons soins de ses ex-coéquipiers.

Il en resterait du hachis.

-Hé, pourquoi ce sourire béat, Starrk?

-Je pensais à l'avenir.

-Et qu'Est-ce qu'il en ressort?

-Du hachis Parmentier.

Préférant en pas relever la remarque, Nnoitra se tut enfin, laissant Starrk avec l'esprit suffisamment clair pour énoncer l'évidence: ils étaient perdus dans les couloirs sombres de la deuxième division. Ils erraient donc sans but, et presque sans visibilité, lorsque Starrk se heurta à une chose dure, grande, élancée et blanche.

Pas ce à quoi vous pensez, bande de cochons.

-Oooooh, mais qui avons-nous là?

Starrk ferma les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières.

Manquait plus que lui…

-Mais c'est notre sac à puces national!, s'émerveilla l'autre.

Un claquement sec et régulier se fit bientôt entendre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu bats des mains, Ichimaru.

-Okééééé, je ne te le dirai pas!

-Que fais-tu ici?, demanda Starrk en rouvrant les yeux.

-Je me promenais, Soi-chaaaan m'a demandé d'assurer la sécurité de ce coin, alors…

Nnoitra n'en crut pas un seul mot.

- Tu t'es paumé, hein?

-Tut tut tut, un ex capitaine ne dit pas « perdu ». Tout au plus « en mission si secrète que lui-même l'ignore ».

-On va finir nos jours ici.

-Ne sois pas si négatif, Starrk! J'ai un plan pour nous sortir de là!

-Un plan? Qui consiste en…?

-Ouvrir toutes les portes que l'on trouvera. L'une d'elle sera la porte de sortie!

-Super plan….

-Tu en as un meilleur, mon cher Coyote?

-Ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom.

Et voici donc le couple Ichimaru Starrk qui essaient toutes les portes qu'ils trouvent.

Première porte: une grosse porte d'un vert criard encadrée par deux piliers ressemblant à des sucre d'orge géants, le genre que l'on voit à la porte des barbiers américains.

Ichimaru eut un sourire encore plus étiré, et poussa la porte.

À perte de vue, de l'herbe bleue, un ciel rose bonbon, des champignons de cinq mètres de hauts, des arbres qui poussaient à l'envers, racines tendues vers le ciel. Des papillons avec des dents de deux centimètres de longueur, pointues ET acérées.

-Oh, mais qui voilà!, s'exclama un monsieur avec des cheveux blanc hirsutes, un costume de tweed qui donnait l'impression d'avoir connu des jours meilleurs et un chapeau haut-de-forme qui battait des records de hauteur.

-C'est Gin-kun!, s'écria un lièvre qui se tenait sur ses pattes arrière.

-Gin-kun, viens prendre le thé avec moi!, cria une petite fille blonde avec une robe bleue et blanche.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Alice, répondit Ichimaru joyeusement.

Et il referma la porte.

-De toute évidence, ce n'est pas ici la sortie…

-Bel esprit d'observation, Starrk.

-Tais-toi, Nnoitra.

Ils se tournèrent devant une deuxième porte, pourpre avec des marques de griffes sur toute la largeur de l'entrée.

-Essayons celle-là!

-Mais ça va pas, renard débile?

-Allons, Nnoitra, tu en fais beaucoup trop…

-T'as vu les traces de griffes sur la porte? T'as envie de mourir une deuxième fois?

-Tant pis!

-Noooooooon!

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

C'était une chambre dépourvue de toute décoration, avec des murs gris, probablement en béton, et une unique fenêtre qui dirigeait un trait de lumière blafarde sur une chaise au centre de la pièce.

_De la lumière alors que nous sommes sous terre?, _pensa Starrk.

Sur la chaise, une petite forme. Un enfant, sans doute. Ichimaru s'avança, mais avant qu'il ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Starrk le devança.

-Euh…petit? Tu sais où es la sortie?

-Bravo, Coyote, tu sais parler aux enfants!

-Ne m'appelles pas par mon prénom, Ichimaru. Alors, petit, tu sais où es la sortie?

Pas de réponse.

-Petit, on ne va pas te faire de mal…

Le petit garçon était dos au petit groupe (de deux personnes et un esprit tordu dans un bracelet blanc), assit sur une chaise branlante qui était l'unique meuble de la pièce étroite.

-Hé, dit Starrk en avançant la main vers le petit garçon, je te parl…

Le garçon tourna la tête d'un seul coup vers l'ex Primera.

Mais juste la tête, en fait.

À 180 degrés.

Sans bouger le reste du cor…ouais, bon, vous avez compris.

Le garçon eut un rire dément qui laissa voir ses dents noires.

-YYYYEEERRRRKKK!

Starrk eut un hurlement de fillette en sortit d'un bond de la pièce, entraînant Ichimaru avec lui.

Ils eurent juste le temps de refermer la porte que le garçon désarticulé leur fonçait dessus.

-Je sais que c'est plutôt mal choisit, comme moment, et que ce n'est pas très évolué, mais….AH! Je vous l'avais bien dis, qu'il ne fallait pas entrer!

-Nnoitra, n'en rajoute pas…

-Attends, je savoure ce moment de jouissance.

-Pas sur mon poignet!, cria Starrk.

-Mais c'est une image, débile!

-Bon, il nous reste deux portes à ouvrir, continua Ichimaru en s'époussetant comme si de rien n'était.

-Comment tu le sais, qu'il en reste que deux?

-Allons ouvrir une autre porte!

-N'évite pas ma question!

Troisième porte: une porte coulissante sans aucune sécurité dans le plus pur style japonais. Ichimaru n'eut qu'à la faire coulisser pour accéder à son contenu.

La pièce était plutôt petite, avec des murs peints en jaune, et recouverts de…

-Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda platement l'ex Primera.

-Ce sont des timbres, répondit Ichimaru. Notre petite Soi Fon collectionne des timbres.

Il avait l'air affreusement déçu.

-Ce qu'elle voulait cacher, c'est qu'elle collectionne des timbres du monde humain.

-Et alors?

-Tu ne comprends pas, sac à puces? La femme la plus dangereuse de tout le Gotei 13, la mignonne petite frimousse de Soi-chaaan, le petit bout de femme sexy en diable du Sereitei, l'agile et habile petite cachottière aussi glaciale que Kuchiki…elle collectionne des timbres.

-Je répète: et alors?

-Tu comprendras quand tu sera grand, Coyote.

-Ne m'appelles pas par…bon ok, je laisse tomber. Tu ne remarque pas une chose bizarre?

-Je devrais?

-Le salles que l'on a vu étaient bien plus grandes que celles là.

-Ooooh, mais oui! Il doit y avoir un faux mur!

En triturant un peu partout….ce qui pour Ichimaru et Starrk qui avaient hâte de partir loin d'ici voulait dire tout mettre par terre et tout piétiner en chantant l'hymne à la joie à tue tête, ils finirent par trouver le panneau de timbres qu'il fallait dégommer pour activer l'entrée secrète d'une crypte cachée.

En musique de fond, des chants grégoriens, une lumière tamisée, une brume mystérieuse (mais d'où sortait-elle?), et surtout un immense autel commémoratif avec des ossements, des poupées vaudou, et des photos.

Beaucoup de photos.

Énormément de photos.

D'une personne à la peau sombre et aux yeux jaunes, dans toutes sortes de situations: sous la douche, en train de se brosser les dents, en train de jouer aux dames, en train de faire la vaisselle…

-C'est déjà plus intéressant, ça!

-C'est pas ça, dont parlait Nel? Ces bougies, là…

-Et comment tu pourrais savoir si ce sont les bougies d'incantations dont parlait l'autre vache à lait?

-Peut être grâce à ce gros écriteau?

Dans une caissette en bois, des bougies violettes étaient entreposées. Un panneau disait « bougies d'incantations ».

Un nouveau claquement sec et régulier se fit entendre.

-Tu bats encore des mains, Ichimaru?

-Tu ne comprends pas!

Kitsune-sama avait les deux yeux grands ouverts, un sourire dévoilant toutes ses dents blanches, et le rose lui était monté aux joues.

-C'est, c'est Noël en avance! C'est mon anniversaire et ma fête en même temps! C'est le plus beau jour de ma viiiiiie!

-Tu pleures?

-De joie, mon Coyotounet d'amour, de joie…

Une voix glaciale s'éleva alors.

-Tant mieux, Ichimaru. Parce que la prochaine fois, c'est MOI qui vais te faire pleurer.

Ichimaru devint aussi blanc qu'un c…cachet d'aspirine.

-Soi-chaaan, tu es là….quelle joie!

Starrk se recula, jusqu'à être aculé au fond de la pièce.

_Finalement, on aurait du prendre la dernière porte…celle où il y avait marqué « exit » dessus…_

* * *

**Désolée, je publie tard!**

**Je vous présentes toutes mes excuses, et sachez qu'aucun renard, aucun coyote et aucun bracelet blanc ensorcelé n'ont été maltraité durant l'écriture de ce chapitre. **

**Je ne publierais pas avant le 25, je vous souhaites de bonnes préparations de fêtes à tous, de bonnes fêtes!**

**Je remercie beaucoup les lecteurs et reviewers de cette fic, merci beaucoup tout le monde, les reviews m'encouragent et je suis contente que cette fic qui, je le pensais au départ, n'aurait qu'une dizaine de chap' en soit à près de 300 reviews et 60 chap'!**

**Merci à tous!**


	59. Rapprochement

-Ne me colle pas comme ça!

-Qu'Est-ce que c'est que cette chose?

-C'Est-ce que les humains appellent une corde pour se pendre. Tu d'vrais essayer, Ulquiorra, tu trouverais ça amusant, chui sûr.

-Vraiment?

-Mais t'es vraiment pas aidé! Va mettre ça sur l'étagère.

-Rien que parce que c'est toi qui me le dis, Jaggerjack, je n'ai pas confiance.

-T'es pas marrant.

-Je suis prudent.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est une corde pour se pendre!

-Ah, Ulquiorra! Va mettre ce que tu tiens là-bas, sur l'étagère!

-Oui, Inoue.

-Et elle, tu l'écoute!

-Parce qu'elle ne m'a pas entarté, pendu par les pieds, envoyé dans le décor depuis que nous sommes humains.

-T'as la rancune facile, Schiffer.

-Ulquiorra! Va mettre ça un peu partout!

-Oui, Inoue.

(bruit de pas, Inoue sort de la pièce.)

-(ton exagéré) « Oui Inoueeeeaaarrrkk ».

-Tu es jaloux, c'est tout.

-Nan, chui pas jaloux, je préfère être dans cette position avec toi.

-C'est vrai?

-Chui content qu'elle soit partie, en fait, ça nous laisse le temps de…

-Grimmjow!

-Tu sens si bon, en plus.

-C'est parce que moi, je me lave.

-On s'en fout, dans notre situation actuelle, se laver ou pas, ça a pas d'importance. Rapproche-toi…

-Comme ça?

-Schiffer, ne me mets pas tes boules dans l'œil!

-Ce que tu es vulgaire…tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté.

-C'est juste que tes boules, tu te les garde!

-C'est toi qui disais que tu étais satisfait de cette position.

-Oui, c'est vrai. C'est agréable. Pousse pas trop, j'voudrais pas t'faire trop mal.

-Tu n'es pas délicat, tu sais.

-Tu es trop sensible, Ulqui-sama.

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

-J't'appelle comme je veux! C'est pas toi qui dirige, d'abord…

* * *

**Mais que sont en train de faire Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra?**

**Vous le saurez plus tard. **

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à ajouter: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Alors , des suppositions?**

**Et je vous vois baver, les yaoistes!**


	60. Liste de repas

-Han!

…...

-Ha!

…...

-Haaaan-yaaah!

-Grimmjow? Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Du judo. Je m'entraîne.

-Pourquoi?

-Han! Parce que l'an dernier, j'ai attendu toute la nuit sur le toit sans qu'IL vienne. Alors cette année, je m'entraîne, IL va voir que je suis plus fort, et IL viendra.

-….

-(sourire psychopathe) Ça s'ra le combat du siècle! Va rester -Yaaah!- dans les annales!

-Bon, je suis venue te voir pour la liste de course.

-Ah? C'est nous les préposés aux courses?

-Non, mais comme je n'ai pas envie de la faire toute seule. Starrk est malade, Inoue est enfermée avec Ulquiorra pour décorer le salon, Tatsuki est au Gotei 13, t'es le seul qui reste.

-Bah merci, ça fait toujours plaisir.

-Je t'en prie. Bon, sinon, il nous faut des marrons…

-Des marrons? T'as qu'à attendre le combat que j'aurai avec LUI.

-Mais ça a rien à voir avec le combat! Des marrons, ça se mange, ça ressemble à des châtaignes…

-Châtaignes? Tu vois bien que ça a à voir avec un combat!

-Bon, sinon, faut des huîtres…

-T'as pas dis que Starrk était malade?

-Si.

-Bah va le voir, il va t'en faire, des huîtres.

-Pourq… Oh.

-Et ouais.

-Tes dégoûtant.

-Faut quoi d'autre?

-Une dinde.

-Bah, Inoue va venir, nan? Sinon, invite Rukia Kuchiki, ce s'ra pareil.

-T'es vraiment identique à Nnoitra, tu le sais?

-Ah non! J'ai rien en commun avec le chaton punk!

-NNOITRA! T'avais dis que tu te la fermerai si j'te faisais participer au combat contre le Père Noël!

-T'es sûr que c'est un Hollow?

-Ouaip, Tatsuki m'l'a dit.

Hallibel lève les yeux au ciel.

_Mais qu'est c e que je fais avec ces clampins…._

* * *

**Salut tout l'mond…  
****OMG. OMFG.  
****300 REVIEWS?  
****ENFIIIIN! Le plus beau cadeau de Noyël que vous pouviez de me faire, 300 reviews et pas une seule insulte (évite une chaussure, des cailloux, un missile à tête chercheuse)! Je me sens…bien…**

**Toshi-nee: Nan, nan, t'inquiète pas, j'avais dis que je publierai pas avant le 25, mais bon, ce genre de fête arrive qu'une fois par an…. Puis les chap' sont vachement plus courts que ce que j'fais d'habitude!**

**Yurika Schiffer: T'inquiète, j'ai une surprise pour le 25, concernant le yaoi…MWAHAHAHA. Ulqui-sama va en prendre plein la tête!**

**Tenku no Miko: En effet, c'était le sapin, avec les guirlandes et les boules de Noël^^**

**Gun d'ange: OUUAAAIISI! T'es revenue! (range la carte d'exploration, rappelle la meute de chien Hollow de Starrk, stoppe les recherches) Oui, toi aussi, Gin fuit devant toi…un jour, on l'aura, et alors….il SOUFFRIRA (on le coiffera avec des barrettes roses, des pompons jaunes, une robe verte)! En plus, c'est toi ma 300ème!**

**Surnoom, Freak666chaos, Nemesisprojet-son, merci pour vos reviews!**


	61. Spécial Noël

**Nekookami: Merci à vous tous, lecteurs et reviewers, bonnes fêtes à tous, merci de suivre cette fic et de m'encourager à continuer la torture des arrancar, de Karakura et du Seretei!**

**Plus de 60 chap', et plus de 300 reviews!**

**Ah, les gens…j'vous aimes! Câlin de la mort qui tue…mais, mais ILS S'EN VONT? Non, revenez, Grimmjow! Enlève ton haut pour qu'ils reviennent, Tia, fait la même chose, faut reconquérir les lecteurs!**

**Grimmjow: Pourquoi c'est TOUJOURS nous qui trinquons?**

**Nekoo: Parce que vous le valez bien. Et pour remercier les lecteurs et les reviewers, cadeau de Noël: donnez vos exigences, yaoi ou pas, coiuple ou pas, situation critique ou p…enfin si, une situation critique, ça c'est moi qui m'en charge.**

**Et maintenant, le chap'!**

* * *

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites? Tous en place, ils seront bientôt là!

-J'vous dit que j'le sens pas.

-On ne t'as pas demandé ton avis, Jaggerjack.

-C'est pas toi qu'est attifé comme un sac, Coyote!

-T'as pas à t'en préoccuper, Jaggerjack. Tiens t'en à ton rôle, tu pourrait être habillé comme Ulquiorra, ce serait pire…

-Tia, pourrais-tu faire attention, je suis à côté de toi?

-Je te marche pas dessus, tu vois bien que j'fais attention à toi.

Les lecteurs commencent à se demander s'qu'il se passe, et poussent la porte du salon.

La scène? Au milieu du salon, un petit groupe: Inoue, Tatsuki et Hallibel sont en habit de mère Noël, Grimmjow a des bois sur la tête et un nez rouge, Starrk est en costume de Père Noël avec une barbe blanche, Ulquiorra est lui en habit de lutin, vert de la tête aux pieds avec des chaussures à pompons.

Une blondasse en tenue de mère Noël elle aussi se tient devant le groupe, puis se tourne vers les lecteurs (qui se demandent à raison s'ils ont pas atterris dans la quatrième dimension)

Nekoo: Ah, bonjour chers lecteurs! Vous arrivez au bon moment! Allez, on fait comme on a dit!

Hallibel: Et à la une, à la deux, à la trois…

Silence.

Nekoo: Bon, vous êtes définitivement pas doués.

Tatsuki: Mais c'est pas notre faute, c'est Grimmjow qui doit le faire.

Nekoo: Grimmy-chou, fais-le.

Grimmjow: Nan.

Ulquiorra: Fais-le.

Grimmjow: NAN!

Nekoo: Fais-le, ou je lâche les fangirls sur toi. Et avant, je vais les allécher un peu. (se tourne vers les lecteurs, enfin les lectrices) Alors Grimmjow Jagger, 25 ans à peu près, célibataire, hautain et sûr de lui, qui a une tête de chibi chaton quand il a du mal à comprendre une chose (ce qui lui arrive assez souvent), et qui a un torse musclé à souhait...

Grimmjow: Mais arrête!

Nekoo: T'oublie que chui diabolique.

Inoue: Grimmjow, il faudrait, peut être, que tu fasse ce qu'on attend de toi, c'est Noël…

Grimmjow: Ok, ok!

Nekoo: Bon, à la une…

Hallibel, Tatsuki, Inoue: …à la deux…

Starrk, Ulquiorra: …à la trois…

Grimmjow: Petit Papa Noëëëëëël, Si tu descend du cieeeeeeeeeeell, avec ton reiatsu diminué, et ton zanpakuto à cran d'arrêêêêêt, n'oublie pas mon petit soulieeeeeeeeer!

Neko (bas des mains en mode hystérique): Et maintenant, le final!

Hallibel, Inoue, Nekoo, Tatsuki: On vous souhaites un joyeux Noël,…

Coyote, Nnoitra (dans le bracelet) : On vous souhaites un joyeux Noël,…

Ulquiorra, Grimmjow: On vous souhaites un joyeux Noël…

Tous ensemble: Et une bonne annééééééééééééée!


	62. Catch et surprise rapide

Par une belle soirée de décembre, dans les bureaux de la douzième division, la température a découragé plus d'un shinigami.

D'ailleurs, les bureaux sont déserts.

Sont pas fous, les shinigami, ils vont pas se peler le c… les fesses en ces fêtes de fins d'années si la tâche « rester au bureau le soir pour finir l'expérience n°323233553554 pour Kurotsuchi taicho et la taper sur ordinateur spirituel en 354 exemplaires dont la majorité va finir à la poubelle sans même qu'il ait posé un œil dessus » pouvait être attribuée à un autre.

Et si vous avez lu les chap' précédents, vous savez qu'en effet, les shinigami avaient quatre personnes sur qui ils pouvaient laisser les tâches ingrates de paperasses s'empiler.

Et donc, même un 27 décembre, même à dix heures du soir, Tia Hallibel et Grimmjow Jaggerjack se trouvaient de corvée de paperasse.

Enfin, tout les deux, c'était vite dit: disons que Hallibel, la belle femme blonde à la peau basanée et au tour de poitrine faramineux, trouvait indigne de sa royale personne de s'occuper d'une aussi basse besogne que d'appliquer des copies de la signature du capitaine sur tout les dossiers et les rapports pour faire croire qu'il y avait prêté dix minutes de son temps pour la lecture.

Elle s'en dispensait donc, mais elle s'était trouvé une autre tâche bien plus digne de sa personne: la supervisassions du travail qu'abattait Jaggerjack.

-Tia, t'as rien à faire?

-Rien de plus intéressant que ça.

Un papillon noir voleta dans le bureau, avant de se poser élégamment sur la main d'Hallibel, qui leva l'autre bras, un sourire sur les lèvres et..

SPLATCH!

-Mais, mais pourquoi tu l'écrase?

-C'est un insecte.

-Et alors?

-Les bestioles, ça m'rend folle.

-…C'est pas une bestiole, c'est un message spirituel, tu le sais, c'est comme ça qu'ils font pour se passer des messages.

-Ah, zut.

Le papillon, enfin ce qu'il en restait sur la main de Tia Hallibel, grésilla, et les voix de Mayuri s'éleva dans le local vétuste.

-Jaggerjack, Hallibel, dans mon bureau, tout de suite!

Puis plus rien.

-C'est bon, Tia, tu peux l'écrabouiller, sert plus à rien maintenant.

-Ok.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux ex arrancar pénétraient dans ZE territoire dangereux, dans l'endroit où il ne fallait pas être si on tenait à la vie, dans le no man's land du Gotei 13.

Les peintures de guerre du chef étaient la preuve à elles seules que le territoire était différent de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le Seretei.

Les capitaines des différentes divisions étaient tous différents: Ukitake et sa folie des plantes vertes, Kyoraku le coureur de jupons, Kenpachi le pirate (un type avec un bandeau sur l'œil, vous appelez ça comment vous?), Yamamoto le fripé, Toshiro le retardé de croissance, Unohana la flippante maman poule…et Mayuri Kurotsuchi le chef indien, avec ses peintures de guerre.

À l'extérieur, tout semblait calme. La partie visible de l'iceberg, la surface plate d'un lac.

Mais à peine les portes du bureau étaient elles poussées que la troisième guerre mondiale éclatait.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien.

Les portes étaient poussées, et bien entendu, par habitude qui commençait à s'ancrer dans leurs nerfs, les deux ex Tercera et Sexta avaient fait un bond de trois mètres en arrière, en se protégeant la tête et en suppliant le capitaine de les épargner (« pas la tête, pas la tête! »).

Mais rien ne s'était passé.

Juste de l'obscurité.

Poussés par une curiosité plutôt morbide et mal placée (NdN: comme celle qui vous pousse à suivre cette fic) ils entrèrent dans le bureau noir.

La porte se referma brusquement derrière eux, avec un grincement snistre d'abord

IIIIIIIIIIIEEENNNNKK

Oui, c'était bien le bruit d'une porte grinçante.

Puis ensuite avec un claquement sonore

CLAC!

(au moins ça, on le reconnaît facilement)

Mayuri surgit de nulle part et posa ses mains sur Jaggerjack: il le poussa en avant, droit sur un fauteuil modèle Prison et Torture 3000 (le dernier modèle sorti) qui l'emprisonna, et lui rappela au passage l'épisode de la visite médicale.

Pour Hallibel, ce fut plus difficile.

Car à peine Mayuri avait posé ses mains sur elle qu'elle lui retourne un High kick en pleine poire.

-Pervers!

-NEMU! ATTAQUE!

Nemu 3000 (qui allait en cadeau avec le modèle de fauteuil de torture) se laissa tomber du plafond sur les épaules de la Tercera, la bloquant à plat ventre sur le plancher.

-Nemu, arrêt, tu va l'abîmer!

Nemu fut renversée sur le côté par Hallibel, qui pour l'achever (et mue par un irrémédiable instinct de survie) lui colla un pain en pleine poire.

-Nemu, suff…suffit…

Grimmjow cherchait à encourager Hallibel.

-Vas-y ma grande, cogne lui la tête!

-Non, Nemu! Pas la tête, pas la tête!

-Vas-y…Tia…

-Al..allez,…Nemu…incapa…ble…

-Finalement, c'est assez sympa les combats féminins…

-Oui. Je voulais faire une expérience sur vous, mais ça, c'est plus intéressant. Tu veux du pop corn?

-Ouais merci.

Pour finir ce combat, Nemu chopa la tête de l'ex Tercera entre ses jambes et la retourna sur le sol d'un seul coup, ce qui envoya Hallibel dans les bras de Morphée.

-Très bien, Nemu, mets-la sur la chaise, le bras bien tendu.

-Non! J'veux vivre, Tête d'iguane!

-Du came, Jaggerjack, je ne vais pas vous tuer.

-Ah non?

-Non. Je vais faire pire, dit le capitaine de la douzième en souriant de toutes ses dents et en plaçant un bandeau sur les yeux du schtroumph.

Un crissement, des vibrations, Grimmjow sentit un chatouillement dans son bras, puis un poids en moins. Grimmjow sentait la pièce entière vibrer, comme sous le coup de la troisième guerre mondiale qui se serait enfin déclarée.

_Bordel, mais c'est…il nous enlève les bracelets?_

En effet, il ne sentait plus à son bras le bracelet blanc qu'on leur avait mis au poignet pour les surveilelr dans le Gotei 13, le bracelet qui contenait l'esprit de...

Puis plus rien, plus aucune vibration.

_Serait-ce possible que…_

-Il est…EN VIE!

La voix hystérique de Mayuri fit moins peur à Grimmjow que la respiration haletante qu' il entendait à ses côtés.

-Hé! Enlevez-moi ce bandeau foireux!, protesta l'ex Sexta.

On lui enleva le bandeau foireux. Deux mains immenses le lui enlevèrent.

D'abord éblouit par la lumière qui inondait à présent le laboratoire, il mit un certain temps à distinguer ces mains jouant avec le bandeau, ce sourire en banane, ces cheveux noirs…

Oh mer…

-Mais oui mon chou, je t'enlève ton bandeau…mais faudra être gentil pour le reste, dit Nnoitra avec le sourire, pendant que Mayuri faisait la danse de la victoire en fond de scène.

_Mon pire cauchemar_…pensa Jaggerjack.

Avec raison.

-N..Noitra…

L'ex Quinta eut un sourire machiavélique.

-Surpriiiiiiiise!

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Je publie tard, mais j'ai eus des problèmes pour écrire aujourd'hui, désolée!**

**Grimmjow: On s'en fout.**

**Nekoo: Mais t'es rebelle toi aujourd'hui!**

**Grimmjow: Rebelle? T'as fais revivre mon pire rival!**

**Nnoitra: Calme toi. Les gens m'aiment, mon sourire, mon côté macho, mon don pour te mettre en boule…**

**Nekoo: C'est vrai qu'il y avait déjà Ulquiorra pour ça, et puis les gens t'aiment pas, Nnoitra, c'est juste pour le côté traumatisant de l'histoire.**

**Nnoitra: Mais alors, les gens ont pas voté pour me revoir vivre?**

**Nekoo: Nan. **

**Grimmjow: ET VLAN DANS LES DENTS!**

**Okanesama, le chap' est plutôt court, mais revoilà Nnoitra avec un corps! (comment Mayuri a fait, je l'exploiterai dans d'autre chap', et Nnoitra aussi je l'exploiterai plus dans les autres chap', c'est le manque de temps qui coupe un peu ton cadeau de Noyël, j'me rattraperai!) et les autres lecteurs, c'est vrai que Nnoitra est un personne qu'on aime ou pas, mais je le ferai pas intervenir de façon permanente si vous ne le voulez pas, Okanesama croise les doigts, ce sera au bon vouloir des reviewers!**

**L'inspiration se tarit un peu, j'avoue, mais c'est tout la faute à mes devoirs, d'abord! Et puis ça encourage un max de voir les gens qui lisent ou qui laissent des reviews, merci à tous!**


	63. Dernier chapitre

**J'ai le regret de vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante.**

**Cette fic a commencé il y a quelques mois, et j'aurai jamais imaginé passer autant de temps dessus, et encore moins pensé que des gens prendraient de leur temps pour lire et commenter (pour certains) les chapitres qui constituent la fic.**

**Bande de fous, va.**

**Je vous remercie, et ce sentiment de gratitude que j'ai envers vous me pousse vers le chemin des regrets (oh, quelle poussée de lyrisme, vous avez vu?) : ce chap' est le dernier que je publie, que je fais. **

**J'ai bien réfléchis (parce que ça m'arrive) , pris mon temps, et j'en suis venue à cette conclusion inévitable: le dernier chapitre est arrivé.**

**Non, non, ne pleurez pas (ou j'vais pleurer aussi), c'est vraiment une page qui s'tourne, mais je reviendrai pas sur ma décision : ceci est le dernier chap'.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il était une fois, dans la petite ville de Karakura…

Le manteau neigeux recouvrait déjà les toits de la ville, le silence absolu régnait dans les rues désertées à cette heure.

Un silence paisible, mais qui ne régnait pas dans la maison Arisawa…

-Bon, ok, je vous laisse _cinq secondes _pour me dire QUI a mangé les canapés au saumon qu'Hime avait préparé pour l'entrée!

-Je les ai remis en liberté, Tatsuki. Dans le canal.

-Tu as fais _QUOI_, Hallibel?

-C'est pas dramatique, pas la peine de…tu pleure?

-Tu as bazardé la seule chose à laquelle Inoue n'avait pas touché, on va devoir manger ce qu'elle a préparé maintenant!

-Peu importe, les sushis sont liiiiiibres!

Les invités étaient en train d'arriver, et le silence était légèrement troublés, du coup. Mais, somme toute, cette fête de réveillon s'annonçait plutôt bien. Tatsuki dans sa robe vert pomme, Hallibel dans sa belle robe rouge en dentelle qui créait un contraste assez prenant avec sa peau sombre et ses cheveux blond…

-Hé, poupée, c'est pas du gui, que je vois au-dessus de nos têtes?

-Laisse tomber, Nnoitra, faudra du temps avant que je te laisse toucher à ma Ran-chaaaaan.

-Roh, t'es pas sympa Ichimaru! Allez, poupée, fais pas ta mijaurée…

SBAF!

Le coup de pied latéral de Matsumoto (en robe blanche à frange dans le plus style ranch, alors qu'Ichimaru à ses côtés était déguisé en Davy Crockett…sans oublier le fameux chapeau trappeur avec la queue de raton laveur factice en poil de yack, parce que c'est pas bien de tuer des nanimaux…) dans la face de Nnoitra (en costard mais en ayant gardé la chemise ouverte, n'oublions pas le côté macho quand même!) qui s'étala de tout son long sur Stark qui tentait d'échapper à la fête.

Dans un coin de la pièce, la coiffeuse d'Orihime Inoue avait été descendue de la chambre, et un atelier coiffure avait été monté. Ulquiorra, dans un costume noir à chemise verte, tenait le rôle de la coiffeuse, et se débattait avec la coupe de cheveux en pétard de Zaraki, qui surveillait lui-même Nnoitra du coin de l'œil. Ulquiorra tira un peu fort sur une mèche.

-FAIS GAFFE OU JE TE FAIS BOUFFER MON ZANPAKUTO, ARRANCAR DÉBILE!

-Ken-chan, tu as dis que tu ferai un effort pour la fête d'Hime-chan!

-Mais c'est lui qui tire sur mes cheveux, Yachiru…

-Tu veux te faire beau pour Tatsuki-chan, oui ou non?

-Oui, répondit le capitaine punk avec un air (un peu) piteux.

-Vous voulez l'aimer?, demanda Ulquiorra.

-Oui.

-La choyer?

-Oui.

-La chouchouter?

-Hého, faut pas pousser…

-Faut qu'elle craque, craque, craque! Les filles adorent se la péter romantique , ajouta l'ex Quarta en prenant la voix de Tom Jones (celui qui a chanté « Sex Bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb! » vous voyez?).

-Tu peux arrêter avec cette voix de chanteur de charme?

-Si vous voulez vous faire remarquer, il faut que vous me laissiez faire.

-Laisse-le faire, Ken-chan!

-Mais Yachiru, il a enlevé mes clochettes…

Yumichika et Ikkaku regardaient leur capitaine d'un air totalement dépité.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, ce sont des retrouvailles qui s'opèrent.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-SALUT KUROSAKI D'MES FESSES!

VLAN! (coup de coude facial de Grimmjow dans la figure d'Ichigo.)

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous, Jaggerjack?

Inoue jaillit derrière Ichigo, resplendissante dans sa robe rose bonbon décolletée sur laquelle un joli Ichigo-chibi en tenue de shinigami était imprimé: elle aida le shinigami remplaçant à se relever.

-Kurosaki-kun, Grimmjow m'as dis que pour le nouvel an, il voulait faire preuve d'un bon comportement à ton égard, il a donc été demandé à ta famille, enfin à ton papa, quels étaient vos…

-Vos rituels matinaux, parce que c'est l'matin qu'on communique le mieux, compléta Grimmjow avec un sourire carnassier.

-Menteur! T'as fais exprès pour me taper dessus!

-MOU-AH? Jamais d'la vie.

-Grimmjow!

-Tu vois, Inoue! Je veux bien faire, et il encourage même pas mes efforts…

-Roooh, Grimmjow-kun, ça va aller…

-Tu…tu voudrai pas me faire un câlin pour me consoler?

-Si tu touche à Inoue, j'te tue, prévint Ichigo.

-Je ne peux pas te faire un câlin, Grimmjow, mais je sais qui voudra bien, dit Inoue avec un grand sourire niais. Kurotsuchi-taicho, pouvez-vous faire un câlin à Grimmjow-kun?

Kurotsuchi eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Aucune chance que je frotte mon épiderme à celle de cet ex-arrancar malodorant.

-Mais j'te permets pas!, s'indigna Grimmjow.

-NEMU! Rends-toi utile pour une fois dans ta vie, viens faire un câlin!

Nemu s'avança, les bras grand ouverts, mais avec toujours ce même air figé sur le visage.

-Câlin…câlin….câlin….(voix mécanique).

-M'a…m'approche pas!, dit Grimmjow en tendant les bras devant lui pour se protéger.

Un peu plus loin, un long buffet avec une quantité impressionnante de boisson innocentes -jus de fruits, eau, thé glacé à la pêche ou à la menthe, soda- et des boissons moins innocentes,…beaucoup moins.

-Mat…MatsumotoooooOOOOooo…ohhh ma tête…

-Allez…encore un tit effort, Toshiro…pour fêter not' rétabliss'ment, à Shuns…Shunsui et à moi!

-Nan…aucune chance pour que j'boive comme un trou, Ukitake…

-Trop…taaaaaaaard, chantonna Ukitake en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

-Et Nanao…elle est pas là pour nous emmer…embêt…empêcher de boire comme des trous?

Shunsui Kyoraku (récemment sortit de l'hôpital avec le capitaine Ukitake, vous avez compris) arriva, qui soutenait sa vice-capitaine qui avait l'air encore plus saoûle que lui.

-On est làààààà.

-Roh, c'est meu-gnon!, s'exclama Toshiro en battant des mains.

Dans le renfoncement du rideau, un coin sombre, éloigné de la vue de tous. Le capitaine Unohana et son éternel sourire qui faisait flipper la moitié de la terre (l'autre moitié étant déjà occupée à se faire soigner dans les locaux la quatrième division) passa près du rideau, et donc du coin sombre avec sa vice-capitaine.

-Quelle belle soirée, Isane…

-Oh…OooooOOOh! Renji, maintenant!

-….(figée mais toujours en train de sourire)

-Oh, taicho! Pas maintenant, taicho! (ton de la jeune fille effarouchée)

-Capitaine Unohana? (Isane s'inquiétait) Tout va bien?

Unohana ne répondit pas, mais continua sa route comme si de rien n'était.

De derrière le rideau, la tête de Byakuya Kuchiki émergea soudain, très légèrement ébouriffé.

-N'était-ce pas Unohana taicho?, demanda Renji Abarai en émergeant à son tour.

Lui aussi ébouriffé, mais lui, c'est naturel, alors que Byakuya Kuchiki comme chacun sait n'a pas UN CHEVEU qui dépasse de sa coiffure. Ce type doit produire l'équivalent d'un pot de gel naturel, il est naturellement broshingué, ça doit être une caractéristique du clan Kuchiki.

-Vous savez, taicho, vous n'auriez pas du faire ça maintenant…

-Tu regrettes?

-Non, bien sûr que non…mais vous n'auriez pas dû écouter la playlist du DJ qu'Inoue a loué pour cette soirée du nouvel an. Surtout quand vous avez voulu écouter _maintenant _le morceau que l'on va passer pour le décompte. Ce n'est pas aimable d'avoir voulu savoir avant tout le monde.

-D'ailleurs, comment s'appelles ce morceau?

-Euh…Artiste « Dora l'exploratrice », Titre: « Vas-y Dora ».

-Il faudra que l'on passe ce genre de musique dans la sixième division, cela détendrait l'atmosphère.

-Oui Taicho…, approuva Renji totalement déprimé.

Les capitaines, vice capitaines, et des connaissances proches (comme les membres de la famille de Kaien Shiba qui avaient eut l'amabilité de faire dons de plusieurs bombes à feux d'artifices) avaient été rassemblés pour la fête du nouvel an. On pouvait voir beaucoup de monde, notamment Urahara qui affichait un éventail de deux mètres de diamètre qu'on lui avait offert pour Noël, avec des petits chatons noir dessus; dans un autre coin encore, Yoruichi, Soi Fon et Kira s'échangeaient des timbres de collection…

Oh, certains n'avaient pas pu venir, comme le vice-capitaine de la première division, à qui le capitaine Yamamoto avait confié la garde du Gotei 13, mais c'est un détail…

Une tête brune fit irruption à travers une fenêtre.

-Oi, tout le monde! On est dehors, tout es prêt!

-On arrive, Shuuhei!

Dehors, les Vizard étaient rassemblés, et ils avaient mis un soin particulier à raser un bout de la forêt proche de Karakura pour récupérer le bois, afin de faire des rampes de lancement pour les fusées que le clan Shiba avait amené. Shinji sauta sur Inoue, Hyori lui fila un coup de tatane, Kensei et son vice capitaine blagaient (sisi, « blaguaient », dans le sens où ils faisaient des remarques marrantes) avec Kenpachi et Yachiru, et la bonne entente, pour une fois, se faisait to-ta-le-ment ressentir.

Komamura et Starrk s'installèrent dans un coin pour hurler sous la lune, et le capitaine Yamamoto mit littéralement le feu aux poudres, envoyant les feux d'artifices éclater très peu discrètement (en même temps, ce sont des feux d'artifice, c'est pas censé être discret) au dessus des toits.

-Trois…

-Deux…

-Un…

-BONNE ANNÉE!

* * *

**Et voilà, dernier chap' fini!**

…

**Euh, quand je dis dernier chap' », vous avez compris, hein?**

…**.MAIS NAN, PAS LE DERNIER DE MA FIC! **

**LE DERNIER DE L'ANNÉE!**

**Ben oui, on est le 31, je publie donc mon dernier chap' de 2010, je publierai en 2011 maintenant!**

**Roh lala, mais je vais pas vous laisser en plan, en plus j'ai des cadeaux de Noël à faire, j'ai encore des idées à développer, et j'compte encore sur vous si vous avez des idées à m'soumettre!**

**Bonne année à tous et toutes, merci encore à tous et toutes pour votre soutien, vos lectures, en espérant que cette année encore mes chap' vous fassent sourire!**

**Vous avez eu peur, hein?**

**Bye-byyyyye!**


	64. Mission et phrase anodine

**Juste avant… réponses aux reviews!**

**Toshii-chan: NAAAAOOOONNNN! Continue de reviewer, c'est pour les reviews que je continue d'écrire: je vois que ça plaît, alors je continuerai tant qu'il y aura des reviews…ou bien que je ne trouve tout simplement plus le temps d 'écrire!**

**Okanesama: Promis, je ne ferai plus c'te blagounette, mais l'important, n'est ce pas que je continue d'écrire? (MWAHAHAHAHA j'eessaie d eme défiler et d'me trouver des excuses, t'as vu ça?)**

**Freak666chaos: Oui, je suis en train de bosser sur l'apparition de Ryuu, t'en fais pas, l'inspi est avec moi sur ce coup là!**

**Tenku no miko: Noooon, n'aie pas peur!**

**Orihime-bleach: Non, non, pas encore le dernier, les gens qui em laissent des reviews me donnent des idées pour continuer, alors je continue^^**

**Gun d'ange: YYYEEEAAAHHHH t'as faillis me désigner par une insulte, hein? Méchante, va (en même temps, j'te comprends…) Plus jamais de coup de pression, d'accord! Boarf par contre, pour c'qui est du réveillon…une crevette en chaussettes aurait eut plus de palpitations…en tout cas, super slogan pour la nouvelle année!**

**Amachanx3: Merci beaucoup, chui contente que ma fic te plaise! Pour ce qui est du yaoi, je l'ai promis en cadeau d enoël, donc il y aura un yaoi…mais pas forcément ce qu'on attend de moi gnyerk gnyerk gnyerk!**

**Yakan: Et nan, pas encore le dernier chap'! « Superbe humour », je dirai pas ça, mais bon les chap' continuent! Et puis, chui contente de lire que j'ai réussi à t'faire sauter de joie!^^**

**Merci à tous!**

* * *

_Ça y est…c'est repartit._

Il était à nouveau seul.

Elle l'avait abandonnée, lâchement.

Comment ça, elle avait ses raisons?

Peu importait, le fait était là: il se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Ça ne changeait pas beaucoup, du reste . Seul, il l'avait été la plupart de sa vie. Mais maintenant, c'était nouveau.

Il avait eut des tonnes de moments, à Las Noches, où il était tout seul. Des tas. Des moments où il s'était senti encore plus solitaire que le goéland sur son rocher, plus solitaire encore qu'un Byakuya Kuchiki en prise avec une meute de fangirl en délire, plus solitaire encore qu'un étudiant en lettre face à une copie de mathématiques. Ou inversement, un étudiant scientifique face à une copie de philosophie.

Lui, c'était le plus grand, pourtant.

Oh bien sûr, Ulquiorra, lui, il avait été le numéro 4, plein de puissance, et c'était à lui que Aizen-sama avait le plus fait confiace. Mais tout a une fin, et Ulquiorra avait eut la sienne sous la forme d'Orihime Inoue: dès qu'elle lui avait montré ce qu'était un cœur, Ulquiorra était retombé bien bas, au niveau d'un humain.

Starrk, lui , avait été le plus haut placé. Mais sans aucune ambition, sans aucun désir de s'élever, il ne s'était jamais vraiment élevé.

Hallibel?

Boarf, c'était une femme, fallait pas trop lui en demander.

Une bonne femme restait une bonne femme.

Cette

Grimmj…

Nan.

Il n'allait pas dire ce nom. Ce type lui sortait par les yeux. C'était bête, d'accord, c'était puéril sans aucun doute, c'était la dernière chose à faire de s'énerver sur Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Même si ce chaton bleu lui courait sur les nerfs. Même si c'était un abruti. Même si il détestait cette manie que l'ex Sexta avait de se gratouiller l'arrière du crâne en émettant ce petit grondement, à mi chemin entre le grognement du célibataire endurcit (que l'on peut aisément remplacer par le GREEEUUUUHHH de l'ogre Shrek) et le ronronnement de chaton tout mignon.

Mais nan, il était PAS attendrit!

Il risquait pas d'être attendrit par ce type, cette lopette, cette lavette, cet ex arrancar de ses deux!

Remarque,…lui aussi était un ex arrancar.

Lui aussi, il avait eut un masque, une forme d'adjuchas, puis une forme d'arrancar, avec ce morceau d emasque grotesque qui lui avait valut le surnom de « le borgne », « n'a qu'un oeil », ou encore « capitaine crochet ». Pour le dernier surnom, seule la forme de Santa Theresa était en cause.

Il était le seul à s'être élevé suffisamment haut pour prétendre atteindre des sommets.

Le summum de la perfection, c'était lui.

Le summum de la force, c'était lui.

Le summum de la modestie?….

Ben c'était lui aussi.

Il était ZE boss.

Il avait surmonté toutes les difficultés.

Il avait été au top, dès le départ.

**Puis Nel lui avait foutu sur la gueule.**

Mais il s'était relevé! Il était devenu de Cinquième Espada le plus puissant!

**Puis Zaraki lui avait foutu sur la gueule.**

Il s'était quand même réincarné!

**En bracelet blanc au poignet de ses plus grands ennemis, proches de la porte caverneuse de leur arrière train lorsqu'ils allaient sur le trône blanc de porcelaine…oui, quand ils allaient au toilettes.**

Il était retombé encore plus bas.

Puis Mayuri tête d'iguane lui avait proposé un marché.

-Je te redonnerai un corps, si tu veux.

-Vous feriez ça?

-Bien sûr.

-Rooooh, Mayuri, c'est le plus bô jour de ma vie!

-C'est vrai?

-Nan mais vous me prenez VRAIMENT pour une bille, hein?

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-BEN VOYONS!

-Sans blague: je te propose de retrouver un corps.

-MON corps?

-Ouaip. Avec deux yeux, Nnoitra.

-Et c'est quoi, le coup foireux?

-Que tu as une mauvaise opinion de moi! Mais sinon, il faudra juste que tu fasse le fayot.

-Et c'est quoi ça, un plat français?

-Tout ce qui est négatif n'est pas forcément français, Nnoitra.

-Bah, les escargots, les cuisses de grenouilles, la Ferme célébrité, Cindy Sanders, tout ça c'est français non?

-Un point. Mais Susan Boyle, c'est pas français.

-La balle au centre. Bon, je dois faire quoi, exactement?

-Juste me rapporter tous les faits et geste de tes copains arrancar, enfin anciens arrancars, et les deux humaines qui vous gardent, leurs gestes et ce que ça signifie!

Et Nnoitra avaita ccepté. Il avait eut son corps.

Avec deux yeux.

Sans arme, sans défense, et sans aucune énergie spirituelle.

En fait, Nnoitra s'était toujours rétamé.

Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Elles l'avaient laissé.

Inoue et Tatsuki l'avaient laissés pour aller à une réunion de force majeure selon elles, une réunion à laquelle elles ne pouvaient pas échapper, comme eux, les ex arrancar, avec Aizen.

Un rituel obligatoire qu'elles appelaient « rentrée des classes ».

Une belle connerie, oui!

Mais c'était pas ça, le plus inquiétant.

C'était la dernière réplique qu'elels avaient lancé avant de claquer la porte.

La dernière réplique que Nnoitra s'était empressé de noter dans le carnet de rapport à Mayuri, son carnet noir à petits pandas rose dessus.

Une phrase lourde de sens, dite avec un ton sans équivoque.

Un ton lourd de menace.

Une phrase qui annonçait une catastrophe sans précédent.

Une simple phrase que la brune aux poings d'acier avait dit avant de sortir pour de bon.

« Nous, on y va. À 15 heures, Ichigo va venir jouer les nounous. À ce soir! ».

Nnoitra se passa la main sur ses deux yeux noir tous neufs et poussa un soupir digne d'un condamné.

Quelque chose de pas bon du tout allait arriver...

* * *

**C'est plus un chap' de transition!**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews!**

**Et merci aux lecteurs, pour votre fidèlité!**

**Bye-byyyyye!**


	65. Nounou Ichigo

Les deux humaines improvisées gardiennes étaient sorties pour ce rituel barbare que l'on appelait « rentrée des classes » dans le monde humain.

Vers 15 heures, on sonna à la porte: Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant, avait promis qu'à la fin de sa journée de cours, il irait garder les cinq charmants bambins adultes.

Tout se passa très bien.

Sans incident majeur.

Fin du chapitre.

…..

Comme dirait Grimmjow, « nan j'déconne ».

Pour la première partie de l'histoire, c'était vrai: la rentrée des classes avait bien ravies les deux humaines au groupe d'anciens membres de l'espada d'Aizen.

Elles étaient obligées, après tout.

Et ça leur fournissait une excuse du tonnerre pour échapper à l'atmosphère oppressante que les fêtes occidentales de Noël avait installé à la maison Arisawa.

Starrk s'était plaint de l'agitation, Ulquiorra n'avait rien dit comme d'habitude, Grimmjow et Hallibel s'étaient plaint de ne pas avoir eut les cadeaux qu'ils voulaient, et Nnoitra faisait la tête car il n'avait pas encore eut son nouveau corps au moment de Noël et il n'avait rien eut du tout.

Sur le coup des 15 heures, Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami remplaçant de son état, sonna à la porte et entra grâce à la clé que Tatsuki lui avait confié plus tôt dans la journée.

Mais tout ne se passa pas bien.

À partir de ce moment, le chapitre peut continuer.

-Hého, il y a quelqu'un?

-Non, il y a personne.

-Qui est là?

-La seule femme de la maison, mon choupinet poil de carotte, grinça Hallibel en arrivant du salon, un pot de crème glacée la main saveur vanille dans une main et une brosse à cheveux dans l'autre.

-Et les autres, où ils sont?

-Un peu partout. Un peu nulle part, tout ça est très relatif.

-Quoi?

-Feur.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis?

-Rien d'intéressant, laisse tomber.

-C'EST NORMAL QUE C'EST PAS INTÉRESSANT, T'ES UNE BONNE FEMME!, fit une voix qui venait de la cuisine.

Hallibel leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-C'est pas le type qui s'était fait démonter par Zaraki?, demanda Ichigo.

-ME SUIS PAS FAIS DÉMONTER, D'ABORD!

-C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan?

-Et ça, continua Ichigo, c'est Starrk, qui s'est battu contre les capitaines de la treizième et de la huitième.

-Tu veux une médaille pour les avoir reconnu?, demanda Hallibel d'un air blasé.

-Pourquoi tu me parle comme ça, je t'ai rien fais, moi!

-Non, mais je viens de regarder trois heures non-stop d'une émission philosophique, je me sens vidée de mon énergie mentale et physique. Donc je me sens d'humeur massacrante.

-Je compatis…bon, bah,…je suis là, tu peux continuer à manger ton pot de glace…

-C'est pas pour manger, tu es fou?

-Ben, de la glace…

-C'est un produit de couleur jaune qui m'aide à donner une belle couleur à mes cheveux. Tu vois, je plonge le peigne dans le pot,…comme ça…(elle joint le geste à la parole)…puis tu l'applique sur les cheveux, comme ça…(elle s'en mets une généreuse couche).

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel.

Puis bougea: c'est vrai, ça faisait dix bonnes minutes qu'Hallibel lui parlait, et il n'avait toujours pas bougé du hall. Ses sens de shinigami étaient en pleine ébullition. Comme les sens araignées de Spiderman, qui lui signalent un danger.

Ichigo se bougea jusqu'à la cuisine: Nnoitra avait disparut, mais il y trouva Ulquiorra Schiffer à la place. Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard meurtriers, puis, s'apercevant qu'il n'y avait pas Inoue, se détendirent.

-Ulquiorra…

-Kurosaki…

-Tu sais, je t'appelles par ton prénom, tu pourrais faire pareil.

-Je ne suis pas aussi peu habitué aux formules de politesses que Jaggerjack et toi.

Ichigo fit le grimace, mais tenta quand même d'engager une conversation potable.

-Et,…tu sais où est Grimmjow? C'est le seul que j'ai pas entendu.

-Il dort. Il ne fait pas de bruit quand il dort, il grogne juste.

-Hé ben, ça change de d'habitude…tu veux du café?

-Du quoi?

-Du café. Attends, j'vais t'en faire…

C'est l'heure de la minute culture du jour!

Vous pensez sans doute qu'Ulquiorra, méfiant, lui a envoyé sa tasse à la figure, ne connaissant pas le moins du monde ce breuvage qui lui avait été proposé par un de ses deux ennemis les plus ennemis de ses ennemis?

Et ben pas du tout, il l'a bu!

Parce que les chauves souris ont un système immunitaire à toute épreuve, elles ne craignent rien.

Ben la chauve souris…Ulquiorra… vous faites le lien, hein?

Bon, revenons à nos humains.

Ulquiorra venait de finir la dernière goutte de café, qu'il avait bu d'une traite après l'avoir reniflé pendant un court instant.

Il reposa la tasse, sous le regard inquiet d'Ichigo face à ce manque de réaction.

D'un côté, c'était vrai que c'était Ulquiorra, pas n'importe qui, l'un des seuls qui pourraient rivaliser au « je te tiens, tu me tiens, par la barbichette » avec Byakuya Kuchiki; mais les rares personnes du monde non humain qui avaient eut l'audace suprême de boire du café, aucune n'était resté sans réaction.

Ukitake avait hurlé pendant une bonne heure que le café était une hérésie et que seul le thé du nord du Rukongai était acceptable, Renji avait presque vomit dans sa tasse, Ikkaku et Yumichika avaient montés un autel à la gloire du café dans leur division en chantant des chansons paillardes, Yoruichi avait déclaré que ce serait une boisson formidable pour garder les prisonniers de la deuxième division éveillés pendant qu'on leur appliquaient la torture pour les faire parler.

Mais Ulquiorra, lui, n'avait aucune réaction pour l'instant.

-Euh…Ulquiorra?

Pas de réaction.

_Bordel, si le café lui a détruit les neurones, j'vais me faire passer un de ces savons…_

-Ulquiorra, ça te plaît ou pas?

Pas de réaction.

-Ulquior…

Ulquiorra tourna brusquement la tête.

Ichigo vit avec horreur que les pupilles verticales de l'ex Quarta s'étaient dilatée et avaient pris toute la place du vert dans les deux grands yeux. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra, puis il poussa un cri strident.

-CAAAAAAAFFFFÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Puis il se mit à courir autour de la table de la cuisine, tapant sur le dos d'une poêle à frire avec une cuillère en bois. Il arborait le sourire d'Ichimaru sur le visage.

-Café! PLONK! Café! PLONK! Café! PLONK! Cafééééé!

Ichigo se rua sur lui, voulant le ceinturer pour le balancer dans un placard.

_Vite, un chiffon pour le bâillonner._

Ichigo tendit la main vers un pile de serviette, mais Ulquiorra en profita pour se dégager d'un coup sec.

Embarquant sa poêle à frire,, il se sauva hors de la cuisine, au grand désespoir de Kurosaki qui se demandait si le grand Kami, ou le grand Hollow qui régissait sa vie lui en voulait personnellement.

Ichigo se retrouva seul comme un c…un imbécile en bas des escaliers. Il tendit l'oreille, mais pas un bruit. Même pas la télévision.

En désespoir de cause, Ichigo cria:

-Starrk, tu sais où est Ulquiorra?

La tête d'un Starrk qui venait de se réveiller d'une grosse sieste dépassa dans l'encadrement de l'escalier.

-Je vais pas te filer un coup de main non plus, shinigami!

-Mais…

-Non, je t'aiderai pas.

-Mais j't'ai rien fais non plus, à toi!

-Peut être. Mais tu es un shinigami , et les shinigami ont détruits Lilinette.

-Donc…

-Donc tu peux te brosser, Martine.

Puis Ichigo le vit disparaître, sans doute pour aller finir sa sieste.

_Nom d'un chien, mais personne veut y mettre du sien, aujourd'hui!_

Ichigo entendit soudain un bruit venant du salon: c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il ouvrit de force la porte, avança d'un pas déterminé, bien décidé à retrouver Ulquiorra.

Plein de confiance et de détermination.

**Gros naïf.**

Le pied droit du shinigami rouquin se plaça comme d'un fait exprès dans un cercle de corde; cercle qui se referma aussitôt sur son pied et qui le souleva tête en bas dans les airs.

Bien qu'un peu secoué, Ichigo reconnut celui qui avait tiré sur la corde. L'arrancar qui avait le même sourire de banane que Shinji Hirako; celui qui avait faillit découper Grimmjow comme un pain à hot dog lors de la bataille d'hiver au Hueco Mundo.

-Nnoitra!

L'autre sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens…voilà le pote à Nelliel.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-Tu peux venir, Grimmjow!

-SUPER!

Grimmjow fit irruption dans le salon, un pied de chaise à la main; il fut suivit de près par Hallibel et Ulquiorra, qui avait toujours les pupilles dilatées et qui souriait bêtement.

-Merci de l'avoir retenu dans le hall, Tia.

-Mon prix reste le même: tu débarrasse la table pendant deux semaines à ma place, Grimmjow.

-Pas d'problème, répondit l'autre avec un sourire sadique.

-Caféééééé…

-Mais ouais, Ulquiorra, t'as l'droit de participer! Tiens, Tia, tu le prépare pendant que je prépare Ulquiorra?

-Bien sûr. Tiens le bien, Nnoitra s'il te plaît.

-Tu m'prendrais pas pour un faible, hein, femme?

Pendant que Grimmjow bandait les yeux d'Ulquiorra, Hallibel fit un masque de clown à Kurosaki, qui sentait qu'il avait autant de prise sur les choses qu'un enfant de huit ans qui contrôlerait un TGV armé d'un pâté en croute.

Une fois que ce fut fait, Ulquiorra prit dans ses mains le pied de chaise, et frappa à l'aveuglette: il atteignit les côtes.

-Hé, mais ça va pas, non?

-T'es notre nounou, tu dois nous garder non? T'as le rôle de la nounou.

-Et alors?, hurla Kurosaki en se débattant pour se détacher.

-Nous, on a le rôle des sales gosses qui s'occupent avec la nounou. On a trouvé un jeu.

-Oh non…

-Caffééééé!

-Oh si. À mon tour!

Grimmjow se banda les yeux, prit le barreau de chaise, et frappa très fort en hurlant:

-PINATTAAAAAAA!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!, hurla Ichigo.

Le soir, ce fut comme d'habitude une sacré pagaille que les humaines retrouvèrent à leur retour. Ichigo avait une démarche bizarre, et lorsqu'Inoue lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il prit simplement son manteau avant de déclarer que Grimmjow et Nnoitra étaient un peu abimé et que sinon ça allait, mais il allait consulter son père médecin pour savoir s'il pourrait avoir des enfants un jour.

Grimmjow et Nnoitra avaient les stigmates d'un Getsuga Tensho sur le visage mais se bidonnaient comme des hystériques.

Hallibel se faisait laver les cheveux par Starrk car ils étaient pleins d'une substance jaune et collante.

Et enfin, Ulquiorra était sur le toit de la maison, en train de taper avec une cuillère en bois sur une poêle à frire et hurlant « Cafééééééééé! » à la mort.

Tatsuki leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Orihime tentait de convaincre l'ex Quarta de descendre du toit.

_Ichigo les a plutôt bien gérés, dans l'ensemble…la maison est encore intacte._

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**J'ajouterai « enfin » pour la revieweuse qui l'avait commandé il y a quelques semaines…désolée du retard, mais j'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour Ichigo en nounou.**

**J'suis contente que vous continuiez à lire et reviewer cette fic, merci beaucoup à tous, lecteurs comme reviewers (une review fait toujours plaisir, sauf quand c'est une menace de mort, et je suis fière de vous annoncer que j'en ai reçue aucune depuis le début de cette fic).**

**Enfin, à part celle des protagonistes.**

**Grimmjow: Bien fait!**

**SBLAF! (bruit du pied de chaise s'écrasant sur la tête de l'ex arrancar)**

**Ichigo (brandit victorieusement le pied de chaise): VENGEAAAANCE!**

**Nekoo: ….Kami-sama, dieu des shinigami, aidez moi à les supporter, pitié u_u ****Ah, et avant que j'oublie...le prochain chap' est le Yaoi tant attendu. Mais attention, cette fic est classé humour, hein, on est bien d'accord?  
Bye-byyyye!**


	66. Cachotteries

Le froid du matin s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte, sans pour autant réveiller l'ancien sixième siège de l'espada. Mais Grimmjow avait le sommeil léger, ces derniers temps, et bien que ne se réveillant pas totalement, il commença à émerger dans une sorte de demi sommeil.

Ces derniers jours, le soleil avait recommencé à faire son apparition, et Grimmjow put sentir la lumière frapper contre ses paupières closes.

Bien qu'en train d'émerger, il ne savait pas s'il était réellement en train de se trouver dans le monde réel ou s'il était encore en train de rêver.

Roulé en boule pour avoir un peu plus de chaleur et tenter de replonger dans l'inconscience, Grimmjow pratiqua son exercice matinal.

Il fronça un peu le nez, se concentra autant qu'il pouvait et étendit un tout petit peu de réiatsu de sa personne vers la pièce. Il avait recommencé à en avoir, et s'en était aperçu il y avait une semaine environ, et l'avait soigneusement caché à tout le monde: son rêve de retrouver son statut de souverain était encore bien présent dan son esprit, il n'était pas partit avec son statut de hollow. Il avait toujours le 6 tatoué au creux de ses reins, et sa détermination n'était en rien ébranlée.

Le réiatsu s'étendit comme une toile de tente à toute la surface de la pièce, et se heurta à une présence.

Grimmjow, les yeux toujours fermés, fronça les sourcils et étendit son bras à la recherche de la présence.

Sa main heurta une forme chaude et svelte à ses côtés.

Grimmjow en resta interdit.

Il n'avait passé sa nuit avec personne, à moins que…

À moins qu'il soit encore en train de rêver.

Bon, si c'était un rêve, autant en profiter.

_Non?_

La main de Grimmjow avait buté face à une courbe finement musclée, une épaule sans doute.

Il remonta lentement jusqu'à une masse de cheveux qu'il agrippa doucement, puis il roula sur le côté, de sorte à se coller tout contre la forme chaude qui tressaillit.

Même si c'était un rêve, Grimmjow aurait peut être dû se méfier du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux et distinguer la personne en face de lui.

La personne d'ailleurs plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules et exerça une pression, que Jaggerjack, en fin philosophe, prit pour une réticence féminine.

Il va sans dire qu'il ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille: il grogna et mordilla le cou de sa partenaire, qu'il imaginait déjà comme ayant les courbes de Matsumoto.

Si Ichimaru me prenais à rêver de sa copine, il me forcerait à porter une jupe pour le reste de ma vie…

Grimmjow installa une de ses mains sur la taille de la personne, et remonta lentement le long du torse, tout en continuant de mordiller, ignorant le trassaillement de l'autre lorsqu'il passa sur les côte: elle devait être chatouilleuse.

La personne en dessous de lui était plate comme une planche à pain.

_Tant pis pour Matsumoto, pour une fois que j'fais un rêve sympa!_

Ouais: quand on est dans la déchéance la plus totale au niveau sentimental et charnel, on peut dire _**oui **_à presque tout ce qui passe.

Et l'ex Sexta en était à ce point là.

Et peut être que vous savez-vous-même de quoi on est capable dans ce cas là…

Toujours en est-il que l'autre avait arrêté de se débattre, et Grimmjow adorait ça.

Il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux soyeux de sa partenaire et respira à plein poumon son odeur: une douce odeur de menthe fraîche (_Hollywood chewing guuuuuum_!) vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Grimmjow guida instinctivement sa bouche à celle de sa promise et lui roula le patin du siècle, sans délicatesse, sans douceur, mais d'une telle façon qu'une fangirl en aurait grimpé aux rideaux. Il sentit l'autre répondre avidement à ce baiser et frissonna de plaisir. Elle essaya de parler mais ne parvint qu'à pousser un gémissement étouffé et pitoyable.

Grimmjow descendit plus bas que la taille, désireux de pousser plus loin ce rêve qui était décidément très agréable. Il réussit par un effort hollowesque à entrouvrir les yeux, et vit que sa chère et tendre avait les cheveux noir. Sa main descendit le vêtement du bas, et…

Grimmjow stoppa net.

Quelque chose qui _**ne devait pas **_se trouver là _**s'y trouvait**_.

Tout à fait réveillé, il ouvrit totalement les yeux, et se retrouva à deux pupilles vertes la verticales, qui en étaient dilatées de terreur.

Il retira vivement sa bouche de celle de…

-MAIS KESSTU FOUS, ULQUIORRA?

Grimmjow bondit du lit et recula à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il trébucha sur une pile de bande dessinées de Batman et un CD du Théâtre des Vampires, un groupe de hard rock (car Ulquiqui est à mi chemin entre l'émo fan de twilight et le hard rockeur, de toute façon blasé des gens et perpétuellement meurtrit par ce monde capitaliste qu'il faudrait brûler au kérosène et…).

_Une minute._

-C'est pas ma chambre?

Ulquiorra se redressa lentement et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

-Grimmjow, tu n'avais jamais remarqué que tu faisais des crises de somnambulisme?, débita-t-il d'un air las.

-ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN NUL!

-Je ne me moque pas. Tu en faisais déjà au Hueco Mundo, mais tes fraccions et moi avions toujours réussit à te le cacher et le cacher aux autres. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu termine dans des endroits étranges.

-Et c'est la première que je…fais ça?

-….

-Avec toi?

-….

-Oh merde. J'suis déjà allé plus loin que ça?

-….

-OH LA VACHE!

-Arrête de hurler. Le bruit me fatigue.

-Mais…mais j'ai…

-Oui, Grimmjow, tu aimes les filles, on le sait. Et ne vas pas te vanter!

-Pourquoi je voudrais me vanter d'avoir…avec toi…? Bweeeaarrkkk!

-Tais-toi donc, dit Ulquiorra avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller déjeuner.

Grimmjow fonça à la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa langue à l'eau de javel.

Dans l'ombre, une grande forme se découpa. Elle était restée immobile pendant un moment, mais elle était sortie de son état de stupeur. Un long bras gracile rangea ce qui ressemblait à un carnet de notes noir à panda roses dessus dans la poche intérieure de son sweat noir. Les paupières se refermèrent avec sagesse sur deux yeux mauves.

_Il y a des choses que Mayuri n'a pas besoin de savoir…_

* * *

**Chap' fini!**

**Bon, enfin le yaoi que vous attendiez toutes \o/**

**Je l'avais promis, le voilà!**

**Hallibel: C'est pas vraiment un yaoi…**

**Nekoo: J'avais bien dis que je ferai à ma manière. C'est pas ma faute, j'suis pas fan des yaoi…j'préfère encore le Ulquihime et le GrimmNel ou NnoiNel (honte à moi MWAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Hallibel: Mais ils vont bien ensemble, pourtant…**

**Grimmjow: Hallibeeeeeel!**

**Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers, plus de 350 reviews, c'est génial!**


	67. Concours de danse

**Salut à tous! Je commence ce chap' en souhaitant bon courage à ceux qui passent des exams, et aussi par ce qu'on appelle « le blabla de l'auteur », dans lequel j'm'adresse aux reviewers du denrier chp' en ligne!**

**Tenku no Miko****: Nan, nan, j'te tape pas, j'suis d'accord avec toi^^**

**Yurika Schiffer****: Woah…une Jaggerjack qui pleure…c'est choquant, Yurika-chaaaan, choquant! Bah, Iilforte va s'en remettre, c'est une chic fille après tout…**

**Amachanx3****: Oui, c'est sûr que Matsumoto n'a RIEN à voir avec Ulquiorra, c'est sûr!**

**Nemesisprojet-son****: C'est sûr que Grimmjow devrait être ravSBAF! Aïe non, non, ok, je dis rien Grimmjow, mais arrête de me taper dessus!**

**Casey78****: Oulà…faire pipi de rire? J'espère que ça n'a pas salit ton fauteuil…merci pour ta review!**

**Toshii-chan****: Aaaaaah, c'est chouette, tu continue à m'reviewer! Bah les fraccions d eGrimmjow parce qu'après tout fallait bien qu'elels servent à quelque chose ces feignasses, Grimmjow était leur roi, autant qu'elles se bougent pour lui! Et puis Ulquiorra ben…parce que c'est dans son lit à lui que Grimmjow finissait^^**

**Et maintenant, le chap'!**

* * *

Tout le Gotei 13 était en fête.

Des grandes banderoles rouges et blanches annonçaient le grand concours de danse annuel qui relançait chaque année une vague de folie sur les 13 divisions de la cours.

Plusieurs oppositions à cet évènements s'étaient faites connaître, comme Mayuri qui annonçait une vague de plat sur son laboratoire monstrueux car:

- Cette stupide absurdité que vous comptez mettre en place concerne chaque division, les gens vont abandonner leurs postes et le travail de recherche sur les hollow ne peut pas être accomplit par moi seul malgré mes capacités extra développées.

Soi Fon n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

-De toute façon, les prisonniers de la deuxième division ne pourront pas bouger dans leurs cellules.

-Vous voulez dire capitaine, bouger « de » leur cellule »?

-Dedans non plus.

Ukitake Joshiro et Kyoraku Shunsui avaient tout de suite été partant.

-Je ne sais pas trop si…

-Roooh, allez, Joshiro, tu vas pas avoir des doutes?

-Je me demandais juste si je pourrai trouver tout seul le chemin de ma division, après ça.

Bref, les capitaines étaient dans l'ensemble assez enthousiastes à l'idée de ce concours de danse.

Bien sûr, qui dit concours dit récompense, et justement, la récompense cette année était une année complète de nourriture latino gratuite, peu importait le nombre de fois où l'on se servait. Pour promouvoir la fête, les banderoles, mais aussi des papillons de l'enfer avaient été mis en place, et les treize divisions du Gotei 13 étaient devenue un gigantesque vivarium où les papillons noirs et mauves voletaient de ci de là pour transmettre des messages à caractère prioritaires professionnel ou publicitaires.

Ils étaient détendus, tous: depuis la mort de l'ex capitaine renégat, les attaques d hollow étaient redevenues ce qu'elles étaient.

Une âme humaine en détresse (« ah, non, au secours, pauvre de moi! ») face à un hollow pas très évolué (« GROAARRBG »), puis la venue d'un shinigami (« c'est moi que v'là! »), l'attaque du shinigami (« getsuga tensho dans ta face! ») qui aboutissait à la mort du hollow (« ARGH!) et à la montée au Seretei de l'âme en détresse (« merci Ô grand shinigami protecteur! »).

Tout allait bien: sans plus de gros imprévus, une fête qui récompensait les efforts de chacun allait battre son plein au milieu de couleurs chatoyantes, ett les esprits étaient tranquilles.

Tellement tranquilles que-

-Raaah! On s'ennuie!

-Grimmjow, tais-toi.

-Nan mais c'est vrai, Starrk!

-C'est bien, de s'ennuyer. On gigote pas dans tous les sens, on se détend, on n'a pas de coup de pression…

-AIZEN EST VIVANT!

-AAAARRRGGGHHHH!

-Ça te convient, comme coup de pression?

-Grimmjow, ça va pas non? J'ai faillis avoir une attaque!

-Gnyerk gnyerk gnyerk (rire sadique).

Un shinigami grand, avec un long kimono noir et des cheveux rouges ramenés en queue de cheval fit irruption dans la salle de paperasse où Jaggerjack et Starrk avaient passé leur journée, coupés du monde extérieur par quatre mur d'un vert moche et des étagères qui ployaient sous le poids des dossiers professionnels en retard. Il amenait une pile de dossiers en retard provenant de différentes divisions des armées de la Cour, qu'il semblait véritablement ravi d'évacuer.

-Encore du boulot?

-Ouais, et vous plaignez pas, chochottes!

-Non vice capitaine, bien sûr que non vice capitaine…, grinça Starrk.

-Hé, ho, fayotte pas nan plus!

Une forme svelte jaillit par la fenêtre, juste sur la tête de Renji Abarai qui s'évanouit proprement sous le choc de sa tête rencontrant le sol.

-Grimmjow, Coyote!

-Tia?

-Y a un concours de danse!

-….En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il, Hallibel?

Hallibel leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous savez quel sera le premier prix?

-Pas entendu parlé.

-Un an de nourriture gratuite.

**Choc total.**

-….ça veut dire que…

-Qu'on serait pas obligé de bouffer les trucs immondes de la rouquine pendant un an?, complèta Grimmjow, une petite lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-Exactement.

-Comment on y participe, à c'te truc de fille?

-C'est pas un truc de fille, Jaggerjack…

-La danse, c'est un truc de fille, se renfrogna l'ex Sexta en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Il faut être en costume espagnol…

-C'est facile à trouver dans les locaux de la dixième division: Matsumoto achète un nombre incroyable d'habits qui ne lui serviront pas: homme femme enfant…., déclara Starrk en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Et il faut être un homme et une femme.

-….C'est quoi c'te discrimination?

-Coyote, ça te dirais?

-Pourquoi pas, le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

-Mais, et moi? Je suis plus calé pour bouger!

-Bien, il te reste à inviter…

* * *

_Plus tard, devant les locaux de la dixième division…_

-J'suis maudit, hein?

-…

-J'avais oublié ton sens de la répartie.

-…

-J'sortirai pas.

-…

-Ouais, ouais, c'est vrai qu'un an de bouffe gratuite, ça donne envie. Bon d'accord, je sors.

-….

-Si tu rigole, j'te bute.

-Je te dis de sortir de cette cabine d'essayage, Jaggerjack, je ne me moquerais pas.

-De toute façon, j'te bute si tu rigole. Si ton visage a un cinquième de millième de réaction face à ce que tu va voir, j'te bute.

-Tu m'as déjà vu me moquer?

-Nan, et que ça commence pas aujourd'hui, sinon…

-Oui, sinon, « tu m'bute ». J'ai compris le sens de ta phrase.

-Attention, je sors…

….(sortie)

-Mffpprr…

-RAAAAAAH, je savais que c'était un plan pourri!

-Mais non, mais non.

-Mais t'as rigolé, j't'ai vu!

-Non, je n'ai pas ris, mes lèvres ont eu un rictus en dehors de ma volonté. Et si j'avais ris, tu m'aurais éliminé, non? Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, allons-y.

* * *

_Sur la grande scène de danse du Gotei 13 (parce que oui, ils ont même à l'armée une piste de danse)._

Les couples en participation pour le concours étaient déjà tous rassemblés au centre de la piste.

Ertains couples étaient une évidence, comme la capitaine Kyoraku avec sa subordonnée Nanao Ise (qui était surtout là pour empêcher son capitaine en pleine convalescence de boire comme un trou et d'aggraver son cas), ou encore Matsumoto Rangiku avec Gin Ichimaru, et même Uryuu Ishida et Inoue Orihime étaient là; et d'autres couples étaient plus…inattendus, comme le capitaine Hitsugaya avec Karin Kurosaki (ils avaient partagés une partie de foot ensemble et s'étaient plutôt bien entendus après), ou Hallibel et Starrk (qui avaient du taper un peu sur le clampin de l'entrée pour qu'il les laisse entrer, les arrancars n'ayant en principe pas le droit de participer).

Ertains ne participaient pas au concours: tel ledit clampin de l'entrée, Ichigo Kurosaki, était comme un pingouin habillé en smoking avec sa liste de l'entrée sur laquelle il vérifiait les noms; ou bien le capitaine Yamamoto, qui avait enfilé son costume de super shinigami avant de prendre le relais, le temps d'une soirée, sur les affaires hollow de la terre (est ce une étoile filante? Un avion? Nooon, le capitaine Pépé Yama à la rescousse!); Nnoitra, quand à lui, avait préféré éviter la foule et aller rendre une visite courtoise à Nelliel dans les cachots de la deuxième division.. .

Les premières notes de musiques retentirent dans tout le Gotei 13, et les couples sur la piste se mirent à danser un flamenco à la fois sensuel et endiablé, qui essouffla vite la plupart des participants.

Un couple qui n'avait pas encore fait sont entrée déboula sur la piste et commença à tournoyer.

L'homme était dans un costume rouge à bordures dorées étincelant comme les plus grands toréadors : quand il bougeait, la piste entière se colorait sous les traits vifs or et sang de sa tenue.

La femme se trémoussait dans une robe bleue à paillettes qui envoyait des étincelles dans les yeux des autres participants; ses chaussures à talons aiguilles ne l'empêchaient pas de tournoyer avec une extrême facilité, ramenant les autres femmes au rang de pâles copies de danseuses.

Ichigo, qui attendait toujours que quelqu'un se décide à le remplacer à l'entrée, fronça les sourcils.

Écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais c'est…

La danseuse virevoltait, le danseur tournoyait, oui c'est répétitif mais bon, c'est un flamenco.

(Pour toute revendication, adressez vous à votre imagination, c'est elle qui n'arrive pas à vous faire visualiser la scène, cette coquine)

Le couple s'arrêta enfin sous les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée: Ukiatake Joshiro quitta sa cavalière Kyione pour s'adresser à l'assemblée des shinigamis réunis.

-Nous avons nos gagnants!

Le couple s'amena sur l'estrade devant tout le monde.

Hallibel avait un sourire de dément, Starrk n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Byakuya Kuchiki tapait du poing sur la table en demandant que « pitié, arrêtez ça, c'est insoutenable BWAHAHAHAHA! »., Ichigo Kurosaki se bidonnait sur sa liste d'invités…

Ukitake tenta de garder son sérieux malgré tout.

-Alors…chers gagnants…votre adresse et votre agilité vous a valu…le respect de tout le monde..ici. Vous gagnez donc un an de nourriture hispanique gratuite! Et donc…vos noms?

La femme remua la tête d egauche à droite.

-Mais enfin…il faut vos noms pour vous envoyer à bonne adresse votre nourriture.

L'homme s'avança.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-Et votre compagne.

La femme s'avança à son tour.

-…mmffppf…

-Pardon? Je n'ai pas bien saisi…

-MMFFPPF….

-Désolée jeune fille, je n'ai pas…

La femme s'avança vers Ukiatake, le saisit par le col et le souleva de terre.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Et y a intérêt à c'que la nourriture soit bonne sinon j'te fais manger ta perruque, c'est clair? Parce que y a pas à dire, les talons c'est D'LA TORTURE!

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**L'idée m'est venue grâce à une inspiration de Gun d'ange sur le travestissement et une image que j'ai trouvé sur le net en voguant un peu partout!**

**Je remercie beaucoup beaucoup ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui me laissent des reviews, j'en reviens toujours pas du nombre!**


	68. La Cercle et les révisions

Le week-end se finissait: plus qu'un jour.

Une seule petite journée avant la folie furieuse.

Les examens blanc arrivaient à une vitesse effarante, lorsque l'on avait la tête prise par des problèmes futiles comme la destruction du monde par le fils spirituel de Chuck Norris et Jean-Claude Van Damme, ou l'arrivée inopinée dans leurs vies de quatre hommes jeunes et diablement sexy à leurs heures et d'une sorte d'individu cynique et perspicace cachée sous des airs de bimbo.

Bref, les deux humaines n'avaient pas eut de grands moments de répits pour leur permettre de réviser pour leurs examens blanc.

Leurs camarades s'étaient débrouillés, elles leur avaient demandé…à Chizuru:

-Si tu veux, on peut réviser ensemble, Inoue…grrrrr (ronronnement qui se veut séduisant)

À Keigo Asano:

-Pas besoin…la force est avec moi! Je suis UN REQUIIIIN!

À Ichigo Kurosaki:

-Boarf…Je me fais coatcher par mes sœurs et mon père, c'est très vite fatiguant de s'entendre dire « Alors fistooon, dis moi quand est né Van Gogh? QUUUAAAANNND? » et « Vas-y, Ichi-nii! » toutes les cinq minutes.

À Uryuu Ishida:

-J'ai déjà tout révisé pendant que je combattais Ulquiorra Schiffer avec une seule main car il m'avait arraché l'autre. Tout, depuis la relation entre individus d'une même société par l'approche de Kant aux lois universelles de la causalité et de…

À Chad:

-Humpf.

Bref, leurs amis s'étaient débrouillés. Mais elles… Du coup, elles révisaient à s'en fendre les neurones depuis une semaine: peut-être en ayant l'espoir qu'une semaine rattraperait six mois de passage à vide. Ben oui, c'est teeeeellement logique: une logique d'adolescent, quoi.

Coltinées dans le salon, les deux humaines étaient enterrées sous les livres, les cours et les schémas; les anciens membres de l'espada quant à eux, s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient.

Le soir avançait, et alors que les yeux des humaines se fermaient, une ombre filiforme se glissa dans le salon, s'empara de quelques livres à la va vite et sortit aussitôt.

L'ombre grimpa le long des marches qui menaient au deuxième étage, s'engouffra dans la chambre de Grimmjow et prit sa place dans le cercle d'ombre brune encapuchonnées. Au centre du cercle, des bougies rouges qui dissipaient une odeur nauséabonde.

-Je les ai.

Une voix féminine s'éleva alors.

-Bien. La réunion peut commencer.

Tous les membres du cercle enlevèrent leurs capuchon.

Les cinq membres restant de l'espada! (générique de surprise totale)

-Alors, qu'Est-ce que t'as amené?

-J'sais pas trop, ça appartenait à la vache à lait…

Aura meurtrière.

-N'appelles pas Inoue comme ça en ma présence, mante religieuse décérébrée.

-Ouais, j'suis une mante religieuse, et alors Ulquiorra?

La chauve-souris lui lança un regard en coin.

-Les mantes religieuses mâles se font dévorer la tête par les femelles lors de l'accouplement, non?

Nnoitra ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche…enfin, le piège à loup qui lui sert de bouche, et tomba lentement sur le côté, se roula en boule les bras entourant ses genoux. Il se mit à trembler.

-S….souvenir…traumatisant…p…pas parler…d…de ça…

Starrk leva les yeux au ciel et prit me livre que lui tendait Hallibel.

-Voyons ça…Histoire de l'art? Qu'y a -t-il d'écrit là dedans…oh…oOOOooohh…(ouvre grand les yeux)… »Les demoiselles d'Avignon »? Joli tableau…La légende? Les demoiselles d'Avignon étaient en fait des pro…oh Kami-sama, excusez-moi tout le monde, je vais me laver les yeux.

Hallibel soupira.

-Deux de moins. C'est pas vrai, ça doit pas être si terrible que ça, leurs révisions, quand même! Bon, Science de la Vie et de la Terre…(ouvre le livre) Mouais, y a mieux quand même comme photographie du néant…y a même pas de photo de hollow, Kami-sama, qu'est ce qu'on leur apprend à l'école?

-Tu tiens le livre à l'envers, Hallibel.

-C'est quoi cette chose affreuse?

Ulquiorra se pencha vers elle et lut par-dessus son épaule.

-Un embryon humain.

-Un quoi?

Grimmjow eut un sourire sadique.

-Les femelles humaines ont des petits, tu es d'accord Hallibel?, commença Ulquiorra avec patience.

Grimmjow sortit son arme secrète, une baguette de pain (mais l'avait-il donc cachée jusque là?) et frappa l'ex Quarta derrière le crâne.

-Et donc, le mâle engrosse la femelle: dès lors, un parasite vit dans le ventre de la femelle.

-Un parasite?

-Oui. Il grossit, grossit, se nourrit de ce que la femelle manga, boit ce qu'elle boit, tu vois en fait, c'est exactement comme la resurection de Grantz, « Gabriel ». Il se développe dans le ventre et…

-Mais comment il fait pour en sortir?, demanda Hallibel, à qui une goutte de sueur coulait le long de la nuque.

-C'est là le plus marrant: le parasite sort par le…truc du bas de la femme par la force! Ou alors, on charcute le ventre de la femme, comme Szayel le faisait pour sortir, tu vois?

-C'est immonde!

-Attends, attends, Hallibel, j't'ai pas encore parlé de ce que les humains appellent … (se retourne vers Hallibel, fond noir avec une lampe de poche braquée sur le visage -mais d'où a-t-il sortit cette lampe de poche?) PÉRIDURAAAAALE!

Hallibel poussa un glapissement d'horreur et fonça tête baissée dans un placard.

-….ça se joue encore entre nous deux?

-Non, Nnoitra est encore dans le cercle…

-Ouais, je suis encore là, d'abord!

Ulquiorra le regarda.

-Mante religieuse, mâle, coupez-lui la tête.

Nnoitra retomba aussi sec dans sa position fœtale.

-Pas…p…p…parler de ça….j'ai…dis! Gla gla gla gla!

-Très bien, Ulqui-nii, …

-Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que t'as dans ta besace pour montrer aux humaines que leur truc, c'est du gâteau?

-J'ai des citations de grands philosophes « l'expression de la beauté, c'est la réconciliation de nos facultés…

-Et moi, j'ai le théorème de Pythagore, si le côté AB au carré…

-Kant te remettra dans le droit chemin, Jaggerjack!

-J'ai le théorème de Thalès avec moi, TU VAS MORFLER!

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre de l'étage: Tatsuki se leva de sa chaise, identifia les bruits, puis se rassit doucement. Inoue leva brusquement la tête de son bouquin, un filet de bave très sexy lui coulant sur le menton lui donnant un air intelligent (ironie, quand tu nous tiens!).

-Qu'est ce que c'est? On nous attaque? Les martiens arrivent! Non! Ce sont les beignets en chef de la planète Donuts, ils viennent pour se venger de l'hécatombe qu'a fait la promotion de Mister Donut sur les beignets fraise pistache la semaine dernière! Ils vont nous transformer en donut! Cours, Tatsuki, COOOUUURSS!

Tatsuki sortit l'arme secrète de Grimmjow, la baguette de pain (mais où l'avait-elle cachée, elle aussi?) et donna un grand coup derrière la tête de la rouquine, qui retomba aussi sec sur ses livres.

-Bon, j'attends encore cinq minutes, qu'ils aient fini de jouer…, dit l'hystérique en se rasseyant.

* * *

**Salut à tous!**

**Chap' terminé!**

**Je remercie tous les lecteurs et reviewers (j'en reviens pas, rien que pour le dernier chap' j'ai déjà dix reviews de plus!) et je vous annonce qu'en raison d'examens plutôt coriaces, je ne pourrais rien poster pendant une semaine!**

**Comme je l'ai dit, pas de blague, hein, je continue d'écrire et de poster, simplement ces exams sont trop importants pour que j'les loupe! **

**Contente de revoir Gun d'ange (on se rapproche dangereusement du chap' 78, tu n'as pas oublié, hheeeieinnn?) et Freak666chaos (l'inspi avec moi, n'aie crainte petit scarabée….ok, j'vais prendre mes cachets) parmi mes reviewers, je remercie aussi beaucoup les autres: **

**orihime-bleach (oui, l'idée de départ était plutôt sympa),**

**Tenku no Miko (Olé!), **

**Margotte68 (merci de trouver cet humour particulier à hurler de rire^^)**

**Nemesisprojet-son (t'inquiète, je continue, je continue!)**

**Toshii-chan (ouais, Grimmy-chou en danseuse, c'était pas mal, mais le costume qu'il portait et qu'il a toujours dans son placard est sublime),**

**Yurika Schiffer (Ouais, Ulquiorra même déguisé en toréador qui danse, on dirait un descendant spirituel de Mickale Jackson, en mieux)**

**Et Casey78 (Ouuaaa! Merci beaucoup! King Pumpkin écrit super bien, j'suis contente que tu nous mette dans l'même sac^^)**

**Merci à tous!**


	69. À la piscine

**Salut tout l'moooonde!**

**Gin: Nekoo-chaaaan est de retour?**

**Mwahahaha! Bien sûr.**

**Bon, avant le chap' je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard qu'a prit c'te fic, j'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps d'écrire, et la semaine d'exams s'est transformé en deux semaines loin de l'ordinateur, donc pas vraiment le temps d'écrire et de poster…**

**J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop, et pour me faire pardonner j'ai mis une généreuse couche de mon humour si génial dans c'te chap'.**

**Ichigo: Génial, je dirai pas ça.**

**Tu dirai quoi, alors, tronche de parmesan frit?**

**Ichigo: Particulier. De bas étage. Pourri.**

…**.La ferme.**

* * *

La maison Arisawa n'est pas le lieu où l'action va se dérouler, aujourd'hui.

-Tiens, où est passé Ulquiorra?

Non, le théâtre des mésaventur- des nouvelles quotidiennes de nos ex arrancars préférés se situe ailleurs aujourd'hui…

-Blourgbougloup!

Dans un endroit connu de tous et toutes, peu importe les différences.

-NNOITRA, ARRÊTE D'ESSAYER DE LE NOYER, TU VEUX?

-JE LE NOIE PAS, JE LUI APPRENDS LA PLONGÉE!

-En lui maintenant la tête sous l'eau?

-Nnoitra-sama, s'il vous plaît, relâchez Ulquiorra!

-Pour UNE FOIS que je veux bien faire…pff…tiens, femelle rousse, le voilà.

-Non, NE LE LANCEZ PAS! Gloupourgloup!

-Touché, dit Nnoitra en mettant sa main en visière au dessus de ses yeux.

-Coulé, compléta Grimmjow en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez.

Il s'était placé juste en dessous des lampes à UV, dans le coin le plus illuminé et le plus éloigné de l'eau chlorée. L'ex Sexta avait réquisitionné la chaise longue du maître nageur (en fait, il l'avait _étalé _d'un seul coup de tibia facial avant de le fiche à l'eau lesté aux chevilles de sept kilos de plomb, pour lui piquer ensuite son trône), avant de choisir le coin le plus royal (_là où la lumière se reflèterait assez bien dans mes cheveux, comme une couronne _qu'il avait dit) afin de s'allonger de tout son long.

-Grimmjow, viens donc te baigner!

-Non! Continue, femme, tu fais très bien la sirène…

Un jet d'eau jaillit du bassin et frappa Grimmjow de plein fouet, l'arrosant de la tête aux pieds. Les cheveux collés au crâne, Jaggerjack poussa un cri de rage.

-HALLIBEL!

Une tête blonde émergea de l'eau.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ta définition de la sirène, le Schtroumpf.

-Oh!

-Orihime, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Hé bien, ça fait un moment que j'y pense…

-Ah bon?

-Tatsuki….tu sais où est passé Starrk?

-C'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu. Je me demande où il est partit. Hallibel, tu ne voudrais pas?

Hallibel leva les bras au ciel, mais resta à niveau dans l'eau. Et oui, cette femme a la classe, elle ne coule pas même en levant les bras au ciel: vous, par contre, simples humain( e ) s, vous coulerez à pic avec un BLOURGGLOUP très peu sexy. Sûrement un effet de l'arrancarisation, me direz vous.

Nan, c'est juste que là où elle était placé, Hallibel avait pieds.

-Bien sûr que je vais le chercher.

Et la voilà qui plonge dans les profondeurs chlorées de la piscine municipale.

Petit bassin avec les marmots hurlants, et où l'eau était étrangement chaude…moyen bassin où les deux humaines s'amusaient ensemble, avec en fond de spectacle les jambes blanche d'Ulquiorra et celle interminables et dépourvues de la moindre trace de pilosité de Nnoitra (_il a des jambes de filles! Il a des jambes de filles!_)….grand bassin où l'eau occupait un immense terrain (_comme le grand bleu. C'est grand. Et c'est bleu_)….

_De toute évidence, il n'est pas là, allons voir à la surface._

Ah oui, les personnes normalement constituées ne vivent pas sous l'eau de la piscine, mais évidemment, Hallibel ne pouvait pas le savoir, cela ne faisait qu'un an environ qu'elle vivait dans le monde humain, et le fait de ne jamais avoir vu d'humains vivants à des profondeur de sept mètres sous l'eau ne semblait pas l'avoir particulièrement frappé.

Hallibel creva la surface en ouvrant grand la bouche pour reprendre son souffle, dans le genre discret, puis lorgna du côté gauche puis droit pour repérer Starrk.

Soudain, elle remarqua un attroupement de jeunes filles et de jeunes femmes devant les gradins surplombant le grand bassin.

Elle prit appui sur le rebord du bassin, et sortit de l'eau, l'eau dégoulinant lentement sur son corps aux formes généreuses, prenant le départ sur les mèches blondes brillantes, courant sur la peau sombre de la poitrine et des hanches, puis s'égouttant sur le sol carrelé.

-Euh…narratrice, pourquoi tu raconte tout ça?

T'inquiète, cette phrase est un cadeau pour les très très rares lecteurs mâles qui doivent lire cet fic, continue comme si de rien n'était.

-Très bien.

Brave fifille.

Hallibel eut beau se contorsionner de tous les côtés, la masse était trop compacte.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que les « Oh! » et les « Ah! » et les « KAWAAAAIII » qu'elle pouvait entendre lui donnait envie de prendre une frite en mousse multicolore que les bambins utilisaient pour se maintenir la tête hors de l'eau et d'en faire un arme de destruction massive.

_Roh, juste pour déboiser un peu…histoire d'y voir plus clair._

Hallibel fila donc jusqu'au petit bassin, et trouva son bonheur, une frite en mousse d'un beau rouge vif qui flottait à la surface.

Elle prit la frite en mousse et la tira hors de l'eau: aussitôt, une ignoble petite créature baveuse, chouineuse et n'ayant en tout et pour tout que cinq dents s'agrippa au bout de la frite qui n'était pas encore sortit de l'eau.

-M'MAN! La méchante dame me prend la frite que j'allais avoir à moi tout seul!

-Ta mère t'entends pas, morveux, et m'appelle pas madame.

-VIEILLE PEAU!

_Calme, Tia, reste caaaaalme, tu en a vu d'autres avec Sun-sun, Apache et Mira Rose…_

-Lâche cette frite.

-NAN!

-Tout de suite, morveux.

-NAN!

-Bon, dois-je conclure que tu n'a aucune intention de lâcher cette frite en mousse que j'avais avant toi?

-JAMAIS!

-On parie, jeune freluquet?

-On parie, mada…

Violemment, Hallibel balança son pied sur la tête du gamin et appuya dessus, lui enfonçant la tête sous l'eau, sans se départir de son masque impassible de calme.

Quelques bulles remontèrent à la surface.

-Tu vois, tu l'as lâché.

Revenant vers le groupe compacte, Hallibel s'activa à la tâche de déboisement à grand coup de bâton en mousse, et progressivement elle se rapprocha du centre de gravité des poules en chaleur.

Les femelles en chaleur virent que leur population tendait nettement à décliner, de ce fait elles s'écartèrent en toute hâte: Hallibel put enfin voir l'objet de leur attention.

-C'est quoi ça?

Une jeune fille en fleur, appareil dentaire et maillot de bain à l'effigie de Robert Pattinson, se tourna et expliqua à Hallibel d'un air indigné:

-Mais ENFIN! C'est Enrique Inglesias! C'est évident!

Hallibel porta son attention sur les jeunes filles en fleur et les vieilles dames, puis vers le type au centre du troupeau.

Jeunes filles en fleur et vieilles dames, puis le type.

Jeunes filles en flezur et vieilles dames, puis le type.

Un tremblement agita ses lèvres, ses yeux se plissèrent, puis…

-WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Le type se retourna vers Hallibel, rouge de honte dans son boxer de bain noir.

-Hallibel?

-Comment t'as fais pour te retrouver dans cette situation, Starrk?

-Arrête de rire!, se hérissa l'ex Primera. Je n'ai pas fais exprès, ce sont-elles qui m'ont sauté dessus…, continua-t-il l'air penaud.

-WAHAHAHAHA!

-Mais tu as bientôt fini, oui? Aide-moi plutôt à me tirer de ce pétrin, une des jeunes filles est accrochée à ma jambe et refuse de la lâcher.

-Donne-moi une raison, une seule, de te filer un coup de main.

Silence radio.

Hallibel coula un regard dans la direction de son comparse.

Et se figea.

Starrk avait baissé la tête mais avait levé les yeux vers elle, la lèvre inférieure légèrement retroussée, avec un air profondément malheureux: ce qui lui faisaient la tête du chat potté de Shrek, ou de chibi suppliant pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas.

Hallibel poussa un soupir, et tailla son chemin à coup de frite en mousse pour aider Starrk à s'en sortir vivant.

De l'autre côté de la piscine, Grimmjow commençait à avoir un tic nerveux au sourcil.

-YOUHOU! Tatsuki, Orihime, par ICIIIIIIIIIII!

-OH BEN QUI VOILÀ! Rukiaaaaaaa!

Bordel, elles ont pas bientôt fini de hurler comme des cruches?

-Ooooooh! Comme tu es jolie, Rukia, tu as coupé tes cheveux?

-Oh, Tatsuki, tu vas me faire rougir!

-Non, c'est vrai, Rukia, tu es teeeellement joliiiie!

-Ooooh, Orihime, comme tu es gentiiiiille!

-BON VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI OU M…

-Grimmjow!

SBAF!

Grimmjow reçut un ballon de bain orange en pleine face. Non, ça ne lui fit pas mal, mais son égo en pris un sacré coup: être sixième siège d'une armée de fantôme et se voir traîné de force dans un endroit plein d'eau par une rouquine dont le QI ne semblait pas pouvoir rivaliser avec celui d'une huître, puis se faire balancer un ballon couleur carotte dans la tête sans une once de respect, faut dire que c'est pas très reluisant.

-Kurosaki…salaud…

Le shinigami remplaçant sourit comme un crétin et désigna l'eau de son pouce.

-Va te jeter à l'eau.

Grimmjow rebalança le ballon dans la tête d'Ichigo.

-J'aime pas l'eau.

-Oh allez, t'es qu'un gros chat ou quoi?

-Dis donc, Poil de Carotte, j'suis plus âgé que toi, et je suis plus fort aussi, ça t'ferai mal de me faire preuve d'un peu de respect?

-Plus fort que moi? Laisse-moi rire! Je t'ai explosé quand on s'est affronté.

-Je te signale que juste avant, j'ai botté le cul d'Ulquiorra.

-J'ai demandé à Inoue de te soigner.

-Elle l'a pas fait, tu t'en souviens? Et puis juste avant, C'est TOI qui t'es fais latter par Ulquiorra, moi je l'ai vaincu.

-Tu l'as pas vaincu, tu l'as exilé dans une prison spirituelle.

-N'empêche, j'ai réussi. J'suis donc le plus fort, compléta Grimmjow en prenant une pose de catcheur.

-Et si tu me le montrais dans l'eau, hein?

-Arrête tout de suite, Kurosaki!

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que dit comme ça, avec ce ton là, on dirait que tu me fais des avances.

-Mais ça va pas, non?

Ichigo fonça sur l'ex arrancar, le chopa par un bras et sauta avec lui dans l'eau.

-Water Polo!

-C'est quoi ce truc?

Renji Abarai fit la bombe juste à côté de Kurosaki, Nnoitra s'amena en marchant sous l'eau, Ulquiorra se faufila sans faire de vague derrière Jaggerjack, et le capitaine Histugaya (Shirounet d'amuuuur pour les intimes) plongea à son tour pour rejoindre tout ce petit monte.

_Quel hasard_, quand même, cela formait deux équipes de trois.

-Narratrice-chaaaaan, pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'aller me baigner?

Parce que ça ferait une équipe de quatre contre une équipe de trois, ce serait pas équitable. Et si tu m'emme…tu m'embête, je sors mon arme secrète.

-Bon, je vais faire équipe avec les anciens arracars!

Ichimaru, fais gaffe.

-M'en fiiii-cheu.

-plouf-

Bon. Arme secrète? Rejoins l'équipe de Kurasaki pour équilibrer les chances.

PLOOOOUUUF

-Ca….pi…taine?, commença Abarai avec l'air intelligent qu'on lui connaît.

-Yosh Ichigo, ça fait plaisir de te voir! Ah…femme, t'es là aussi?

Tatsuki manqua de faire une attaque.

-Zaraki, kesstu fous là?

-Doucement, Ichigo, je viens te filer un coup de main.

-Kurosaki, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain?

-Ah oui, Grimmjow, c'est vrai. Le water polo, c'est un peu comme le foot, mais avec les mains, et dans l'eau.

Clap clap clap clap

-Ichimaru, pourquoi applaudis-tu?, demanda Histugaya avec lassitude.

-C'est dingue ce qu'il a l'air heureux de vivre ce gosse, commenta Nnoitra.

-Parce que l'explication de Kurosaki était compréhensible pour les benêts!

-LE BALLON DANS TA GUEULE TU VA VOIR SI J'SUIS UN BENÊT!

-Allons, Jaggerjack, du calme…

-Ulquiorra?

-Mmm?

-La ferme.

-Je disais juste ça pour paraître amical, Jaggerjack.

Regard interrogateur de l'assistance…

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'ai pas pu en placer une depuis le début du chapitre…

Après une heure pour se mettre en place, les équipes, les « buts », avoir empêché à trois reprises Kon de harceler Hallibel pour regarder sous son maillot de bain, à quatre reprises Oomeada de fouiller dans les affaires des autres pour leur piquer leur déjeuner, et à cinq reprises Zaraki de massacrer Ichimaru, ils commencèrent à jouer.

Premier point par Renji Abarai, palmier rouge ambulant qui jaillit de l'eau en poussant des « ouuaaaiiiis! » dignes d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Égalisation par Ichimaru cinq minutes après, parce que « les serpents, ça se déplace super bien dans l'eau ».

Deuxième point par Histugaya.

-Pas juste, s'écria Grimmjow, il a donné un coup de pied dedans, on doit jouer avec les mains, nan?

-Pas grave, on marque, alors on s'en fout, déclara Ichigo avec un sourirre narquois.

-Ah ouais? Nnoitra, file-moi le ballon.

Et vlan, prise du _je-te-fous-un-ballon-sur-ta-tronche-de-macaque-et-avec-le-rebond-il-part-dans-les-buts_ par Grimmjow Jaggerjack sur Ichigo Kurosaki..

-OUAIS! Ça fais deux partout!

-Faut rentrer, les garçons, la piscine va fermer!, déclara Tatsuki en s'enroulant dans une serviette de bain bleue.

-Bon, on va faire le tout pour le tout.

-Me dis pas que tu compte mettre les deux en face?

-Si.

-Kurosaki, ça m'étonne de toi, tu sais.

-M'en fous, Hitsugaya. Hors de question que je perde face à Grimmjow pour une histoire de ballon.

-Très bien. Je t'avoue que perde contre Ichimaru ne m'enchante pas non plus.

-On va les avoir. Zaraki, en place, on va faire comme un coup franc.

-C'est vrai, Ichigo?

-Ouais. Et te gêne pas pour mettre toute ta force dans le dernier shoot, hein.

Le capitaine de la 11ème avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on viendrait d'annoncer Noël avec onze mois d'avance.

Grimmjow avait l'air confiant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire aguicheur au coin des lèvres.

-Pas de problème. Tu y vas, s'te plaît, Ulquiorra?

-HEEEIIINNN? (surprise générale du camp adverse)

-Oui.

Zaraki en face d'Ulquiorra, le combat s'annonçait inégal. Tatsuki se mit au milieu pour lancer le ballon orange.

-Si c'est toi qui le lance, femme, je vois pas pourquoi je le rattraperais pas!

-Trois, deux un…

Tatsuki lança haut le ballon, environ deux centimètres au dessus de la tête de Zaraki, deux bon mètres au dessus de celle de l'ex Quarta.

-Ulquiorra, sors ton attaque secrète!

Ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi, y a des attaques et des armes secrètes d'partout dans cette fic, ça va finir en James Bond.

Ulquiorra prit son air le plus blasé possible, et dit d'une voix forte.

-Orihime. Le monsieur il m'embête.

Zaraki ne comprit pas un seul instant ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais deux millièmes de seconde après il se retrouvait la tête sous l'eau, écrasé sous les pieds de la rouquine. Ulquiorra prit le ballon orange, marcha dans l'eau leeeentement, jusqu'aux buts adverses, et posa le ballon à l'intérieur.

-But, dit-il de sa voix calme.

* * *

**Chap' terminéééééééé!**

**Enfin!**

**Pfiou, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, moi!**

**Encore désolée du retard, et j'remercie Gun d'ange de m'avoir secoué les puces pour la publication (t'as vu, pour t'faire plaisir j'ai réussis à caser Zaraki MWAHAHAHAHA prépare ton Aizen/Orihime ma poule, le 78****ème**** chap' arrive lentement mais sûrement…)!**

**Merci à tous, lecteurs et reviewers, à dans trois jours, et cette fois-ci c'est promis!**

**Zaraki: J'vais te surveiller, fillette, ça vaut mieux pour que tu tienne parole.**

…**..Au secours.**


	70. Débile ou flippant?

**Gin: Bonjour, bonjour, lecteurs adorés!**

**Yachiru: Kitsune-sama, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?**

**Gin: J'ai lu ce que Nekookami avait écrit pour aujourd'hui, mais je n'aime pas trop…alors je suis venu voir si tu avais des idées!**

**Yachiru: Bien sûr! C'est mon Kenny qui va être content, j'ai justement fini d'écrire ce chapitre que je comptais remettre à Nekoo-chan!**

**Gin: Attends, que j'y jette un coup d'œil…Ooooh! C'est parfait! Pas besoin de le soumettre à Nekoo-chaaan, on va le mettre en ligne tout de suite!**

**Yachiru: C'est parti!**

* * *

Il était content, aujourd'hui.

Les beaux jours revenaient, le soleil rose pointait sur l'horizon bleu son bout de nez.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient gaiement, étalant par leur acrobaties aériennes le ciel de teintes vives de leurs plumages.

Il se leva, s'étira, ouvrit les yeux: les murs jaunes de sa chambre avaient la même teinte dorée que la crème pâtissière d'un gros gâteau. Bizarrement, ça donnait envie d'un plonger la main.

Mais Tatsuki lui avait interdit, interdiction de manger la maison, ça l'abîmait, et Urahara ne ferait pas de prix s'ils devaient en racheter. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait faim: il plongea donc son poing dans le mur, en ressortir avec une généreuse couche de crème pâtissière, et le plongea en entier dans son gosier, se délectant de l'arrière gout vanillé.

-Mmmm…Vanille…

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, descendit les escalier, coupant un bout de la rampe en réglisse au passage, ignorant les poissons empaillés aux murs qui lui chanter « God Save The Queen » et qui dégageaient une odeur bien trop nauséabonde à son goût.

Il sauta les trois dernières marches et atterrit en souplesse sur le tapis en mousse à la framboise qui se trouvait en bas. Il s'y enfonça légèrement, pestant contre la mousse qui lui collait au pantalon.

La faim lui tiraillant le ventre, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se trouvant nez à nez avec Tatsuki en tenue de geisha, la face saupoudrée de blanc et le rouge à lèvre vermeille tranchant avec de manière saisissante.

-Salut, toi!

Tiens, elle n'essayait pas de lui taper dessus?

Il baissa les yeux et remarqua la forme rebondie au niveau du ventre.

Ah, non, c'est vrai, elle ne tapait plus personne depuis qu'elle était enceinte.

-Tu as bien dormi?

Il hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Oh non! Grimmjow, tu as encore mangé une partie du mur, hein?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais être obligée d'en faire part à mon mari! MON ROUDOUDOU EN SUCRE!

Kenpachi Zaraki arriva en trombe dans la cuisine, en collant rose et en sweat vert kaki.

-Mon canard d'amour, tu m'as appelé?

-Oui mon roudoudou: Grimmjow a encore mangé une partie du mur, tu sais ce que tu dois faire?

-Bien sûr ma sardine au miel! Grimmjow, pour ta punition…tu viens faire du sport avec tonton Ken..c'est partit, une heure d'aérobic pour perdre les kilos de mur en trop! Une, deux, une, deux!

Grimmjow rit aux éclats, et commença à faire ses exercices: il ne servait à rien de s'opposer à Ken quand il voulait faire de l'aérobic.

Après une heure de pirouette (et de position du lotus inversé), il se sentait serein: il sortit dans le jardin, vidé de toute ses pensées négatives.

-Grimmjoooooow!

L'ancien Sexta se retourna et agita la main lorsqu'il reconnut son meilleur ami.

-Ulquiorra-kun, toi ici! Tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui!

En effet, Ulquiorra avait fait des couettes à ses cheveux noir, avec deux grosses barrettes roses Hello Kitty.

-Tu as bien dormi, Ulquiorra?

-Très bien, mais j'aurai bien dormi un peu plus…les poissons ont chanté « God Save the Queen » très fort, ce matin.

-Pour une fois qu'ils ne chantent pas la Marseillaise…

TUT TUUUUUUT!

Grimmjow et Ulquiorra se retournèrent pour voir qui était à l'origine de ce bruit disgracieux: le jardin était entouré d'une barrière blanche style patio, qui fut défoncée par trois motos aux dimensions impressionnantes. Les motards les amenèrent juste devant Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, qui s'étaient resserrés l'un contre l'autre, prêts à se défendre.

Les trois motards portaient des blousons de cuir avec de la fourrure où il était marqué « Sakura's flower power! », et des jeans délavés, avec des bottes de pluie.

La moto les plus à l'avant s'arrêta: le motard enleva son casque: il fit un geste des cheveux rose digne d'une publicité pour un shampoing parce qu'on le vaut bien et afficha un grand sourire digne des publicités pour les chewing-gum fraîcheur de vivre.

-Dame Yachiru?

-Bonjour, Ulquiorra!

Les deux autres motards enlevèrent leurs casques à leur tour.

-Inoue! Hallibel!

Orihime Inoue s'avança et frappa Ulquiorra derrière le crâne.

-La ferme, tête de cacahouète!

-Mais, Orihime, vous êtes copains, toi et lui!, s'interposa Grimmjow avec des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Moi, avec cette tronche de cake? Aucune chance!

-Grimmjow, tu sais bien qu'Orihime Inoue est la plus cruelle et sans-cœur du gang des Sakura's flower power!

-Oh, c'est vrai, Ulquiorra, suis-je bête, heureusement que tu es là!

-Faisons une ronde de la félicité pour célébrer notre amitié!

Et voilà Ulquiorra qui prend les mains de Grimmjow et qui tourne sur lui-même et riant aux éclats.

Le décor s'estompa peu à peu, à la place apparurent un fond rose avec des petites fleurs et des chatons trop kawaï de la mort qui tue.

Du coin de l'œil, Grimmjow aperçu Nnoitra en costume de fée blanche, avec de grandes ailes dans le dos, qui agitait les bras en hurlant « Je suis une libelluuuuuuule! » et le gang des Sakura's flower power qui s'en allaient en faisant rugir le moteur de leur bécanes sous le soleil couchant. Ulquiorra immobilisa soudain l'ancien Sexta, et avec un grand sourire il s'élança sur lui.

-Câliiiiin!

-**OOUUARRRGGHH**!

Grimmjow se releva d'un bloc, haletant, la sueur lui coulant dans le dos, quelques cheveux collés au crâne. Il regarda à gauche, à droite, en bas, en haut. Il faisait sombre. Mais il reconnaissait l'endroit.

Il se leva avec mille précautions, sortit dans le couloir, passa la tête par la porte de la chambre d'Ulquiorra. Il dormait à poing fermé. L'ancien arrancar retourna dans le premier endroit. Il se passa la main sur le visage et retomba sur ses oreillers.

_C'est la dernière fois que je tente le chili con carne à l'ananas et à la papaye de la rouquine avant d'aller me pieuter…j'fais des rêves de merde après…_

* * *

**Yachiru: On a écrit ton meilleur chapitre, Néné-chan! Même si j'avais pas prévu cette fin…**

**Nekoo: Alors déjà pour ce surnom c'est NON d'emblée, ensuite ce sont pas des chapitres mais des chap', et merci Ichimaru d'avoir changé la fin, ça évitera de me faire lapider par les lecteurs.**

**Gin: Pas de problème, Néné-chaaan. J'suis sûr que tu va dépasser les 400 reviews avec ce chef d'oeuvre!**

**Nekoo: J'veux pas d'ce surnom!**

**Bon merci aux lecteurs et reviewers! Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'après tant de temps d'absence, vous continuez à suivre ****Colocation pas si évidente****!**

**Merci aux reviewers anonymes, et aux autres non anonymes qui continuent à me reviewer (Yurika Schiffer, Gun d'ange, Tenku no Miko Nemesisprojet-son et les autres aussi!) et apparemment je dois compter en plus de Freak666chaos un nouveau reviewer garçon (ciel, il y en a au moins deux, c'est de la folie!)**

**Et je ferai un Ulqui/Hime lorsque Gun d'ange fera le Aizen/Hime qu'elle devra faire arrivé au chap' 78 de cette fic!**

**Bye-byyye!**


	71. TGIF côté filles

Depuis quelques temps déjà, la ville de Karakura avait changé: les guerres entre shinigami et hollow avaient repris de plus belle. L'arrivée de cinq arrancar, les anciens Primera, Tercera, Cuarta, Quinta et Sexta avaient plongé la petite ville dans le plus grand émoi depuis près d'un an.

Ne serait-ce que par la première apparition publique d'un punk grand de deux mètres et ayant une chemise ample ouverte sur un torse barré d'une large cicatrice dans le centre commercial de la ville qui avait provoqué un attroupement auquel le malheureux ex Sexta n'avait pas réussit à éviter.

Les cinq arrancars avaient du mal à s'insérer dans la société, malgré toute une année d'études studieuses sur les coutumes humaines.

Ils avaient vécus de nombreuses situations (dont certaines très humiliantes, mais faut bien souffrir pour y arriver) et pourtant, un soir, les deux humaines en charge des cinq arrancar, Inoue Orihime et Arisawa Tatsuki, eurent l'idée d'une expérience à laquelle aucune des expériences vécues jusqu'à lors n'aurait pu les préparer.

Hallibel se gratta la tête.

-C'est quoi, ça, « une soirée pyjama »?

Inoue eut un grand sourire.

-Bah les garçons avec les garçons, les filles avec les filles! Tu vas voir, on va s'amuser!

-Orihime…

-Oui Ulquiorra?

-Si chacun va de son côté avec les mêmes représentants sexuel que soi, nous n'allons pas nous rassembler au même endroit. Où va donc se passer les deux sortes de rassemblements?

-Les garçons vont aller chez Kurosaki-kun, les filles vont rester ici!

-….

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, les garçons partaient: Starrk avait l'air de s'en foutre, Nnoitra avait l'air d'avoir une odeur de fumier qui l'incommodait, Ulquiorra avait l'air contrarié, et Grimmjow avait l'air de quelqu'un que l'on mène voir un concert de Justin Bieber.

Pendant ce temps, le salon de la maison Arisawa avait été réquisitionné pour un rassemblement typiquement féminin, ce qui avait l'air de plaire à certaines…

-Maîtresse Yoruichi, vous ici?

-Ma petite Soi Fon! Oui, je suis venue, mais seulement pour quelques heures, hein, je en compte pas dormir ici!

Hallibel leva les yeux au ciel.

_Alors pourquoi t'es venue, baka neko?_

Les filles étaient peu nombreuses: Yoruichi, Soi Fon, Matsumoto, Nemu, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Hiyori, Orihime, Rukia et Hallibel. Autant dire que cette dernière n'en menait pas large, entre les gloussements de gallinacés et les compliments faux jetons, l'ancienne Tercera se demandait, Kami tout puissant, ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire dans une autre vie pour avoir à mériter d'abord Aizen, puis ça.

Les deux qui l'insupportaient le plus étaient les deux dernières citées: elles s'échangeaient des potins culinaires-

-Tu sais Orihime, ce que tu nous avait fait une fois au lycée…

-Ah oui, mes fameuses boulettes de riz à la crème anglaise? C'est facile, le riz gluant doit tremper une heure avant dans la crème…

…ou encore des compliments faux-jetons…

-Oh, et tu pourte la robe d'Ishida?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais elle est moins jolie que ta robe rose…c'est Ichigo en chibi, que je vois imprimé sur le côté?

…sans oublier le couple dans un coin…

-Maîtresse Yoruichi!

-Roh, Soi Fon, allez, ne te fais pas prier…mange cette cacahuète en l'attrapant quand je te la lance!

-Mais je ne suis pas un chien!

….et la vache à gros pis qui avait voulut latter ses anciennes fraccions, et qui semblait avoir commencé la fête toute seule…

-OOoooooOOOOaaaahiyoooooo!

_Je préfère encore être foudroyée sur place._

…et les deux obsédées dans un coin.

-Nemu, ce dessin est…est sublime! C'est vu sous quel angle?

-L'angle 69.

-Rooooh, quel image! On dirait ceux de Hime-chan!

Hallibel se planqua dans un coin du salon, et mit deux oreillers roses sur ses oreilles, en espérant atténuer les caquetements, gémissements, et tout autre bruit extérieur à elle-même avant que sa tête explose. Des jeunes filles en fleur devant une affiche de bonshommes à la peau blanche et aux longues canines n'auraient pas pu lui vriller les tympans à un niveau supérieur.

Elle sentit soudain une main posée sur son épaule. Elle enleva les oreillers et lorgna Inoue, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Désolée, Hallibel, je voudrai que ça soit un peu plus amusant pour toi…Hé, le sfilles, si on commençait la soirée?

Hallibel jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le cadrant de la pendule du salon.

_Bah oui, ça fait qu'une heure trente qu'elles gloussent, la soirée va seulement commencer…_

-AMENEZ LA VACHE!

Quoi? La… vache?

Yoruichi et Tatsuki ouvrirent la porte du salon qui donnait sur le hall, et tirèrent par le biais de deux lanières en fer une chose cachée sous une bâche d'un bleu électrique avec des étoiles blanches. Soi Fon retira la bâche, dévoilant une vache de rodéo mécanique brune et blanche.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Commence, Hallibel! Tu monte dessus, comme ça…

-Tu attrape la corde sur le dos, comme ça…, continua Rukia.

-Tu serre les jambes, comme ça…, ajouta Matsumoto en se tenant comme un champion de ski au départ de la course de sa vie.

-Tu te cambre, comme ça…, finit Chizuru.

Yoruichi appuya sur un bouton de mise en marche: l'animal mécanique ondula une ou deux fois de manière douce, puis marqua un arrêt. Hallibel relâcha son attention une seconde, juste au moment où la machine fit une brusque embardée. Tout le monde sait que ces saletés vous envoies dans le décor lorsque vous vous y attendez le moins.

-Et tu te vautre lamentablement, comme ça…, complèta Soi Fon.

L'ancienne Tercera exécuta un gracieux arc de cercle qui l'envoya directement dans les coussins du canapé. Inoue plaqua les mains sur ses oreilles, prête à se faire sermoner par une Hallibel hors d'elle, et fut surprise lorsqu'une tête blonde émergea des coussins avec un air de détermination ancrée sur le visage.

-Hal…Tia, est ce que tout va bien?, s'enquit Tatsuki.

-Tout va bien. J'vais juste lui montrer, à cette vache, qui c'est qui commande ici.

Au bout du troisième vol plané, Hallibel réussit enfin à tenir sur la vache dix minutes. Puis arriva le quatrième vol plané.

-Hallibel, laisse la place aux autres!, s'écria Rukia.

Nemu fut donc poussée en avant (face à Hallibel, c'était quand même celle qui risquait le moins, elles s'étaient déjà affrontées et c'était Nemu qui avait gagné, ne l'oublions pas), et prit le tour sur la vache mécanique. Elle survécut sans problème pendant une demie heure aux ruades et aux cabrades de la vache maléfique et vicieuse.

-Elle a l'âme d'un cowboy ou quoi?, s'étonna Chizuru en voyant que la discrète jeune femme brune donnait des coups de hanches et de reins en s'adaptant sans problème à la vache.

-Comment tu fais Nemu?

-Eh bien…suivre les mouvements de cette chose, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que de suivre le seigneur Mayuri…

Hallibel marqua une pose.

-Attends, mais c'est pas ton père, Mayuri?

-Si…

_Et dire que je trouvais Grimmjow tordu._

Hyiori tenta de monter sur la machine, mais…

-Dis donc, guenon blonde, t'arrivera pas à monter sur ce truc, faut faire plus d'un mètre dix les bras levés.

-T'SAIS C'QU'ELLE TE DIT, LA GUENON, BLONDASSE?

Hallibel grimaça.

-J'en ai une vague idée, mais si tu monte d'un étage, tu pourrai p't'être me le dire en face.

-MAIS TU ME CHERCHE, HEIN?

-Il faut dire que je te perds de vue dans les plis de la moquette.

-J'VAIS…j'vais…

Hyiori tendit la main vers Hallibel.

-Enchantée. Hyiori Sarugaki, Vizard, bras droit d'un crétin à sourire de banane soumis, a été transmutée en hollow par le fils spirituel de Jean-Claude Van Damme binoclard qui voulait conquérir le monde.

Hallibel la lui serra.

-Tia Hallibel, ancienne troisième siège de l'espada, a été laissée pour morte par le fils spirituel de Mathieu Chédid et vivant un calvaire avec quatre hommes en ébullition et deux humaines, suicidaire à ses heures.

Inoue se glissa vers Yoruichi.

-Mathieu Chédid?

-Je pense qu'elle pense à la coupe de cheveux qui donne envie de fuir en courant ou de s'écrouler au sol de rire.

Hyiori et Hallibel voulurent aller à l'écart, se trouvant l'étonnant point commun d'être des femmes de caractères incomprises et persécutées par leur entourage. Mais c'était sans compter sur les deux ventouses de la soirée, Orihime et Rukia, qui les entraînèrent dans un cercle de femelles dindes qui avaient recommencés à s'échanger des potins. Hallibel fit une courte prière pour tenter de voir finir la soirée.

_Kami-sama si vous m'entendez,_

_Que mon nom vous inspire la pitié,_

_Que mon règne vienne sur cette soirée,_

_Pour qu'enfin j'arrête de me faire chi…_

-Hallibel, et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Hein?

-On se demandait pourquoi tu croisais les doigts en retroussant ton nez.

-C'est…la Concentration.

-Bon, intervint Yoruichi, sinon tu en penses quoi?

-Vous pouvez répéter la question?

-On se demandait ce que tu pensais de ta situation.

-Je dois répondre franchement?

-Non mais comprends-nous, Tia, tu as côtoyé les quatre hommes avec lesquels tu vis maintenant. Tu dois bien avoir des détails croustillant de leur vie, et un avis sur la question « lequel est le mieux »!

Hallibel marqua un temps d'arrêt et observa les yeux ronds les femmes autour d'elle: l'air avide, elles étaient prêtes à boire ses paroles. Durant un court instant, elle retrouva cette sensation qui plaît à la plupart des femmes, la sensation d'être écoutée, et d'avoir une oreille attentive à son discours, une attention particulière qui prouve qu'on existe et qui donne envie de…

…s'asseoir sur un trône, un sceptre à la main, et de dire « sers moi, esclave ».

_Je suis la reine de la soirée MWAHAHAHAHA! Elles sont toutes à mes pieds, si je la joue bien, je peux les captiver, elles m'élueront reine à vie, elles feront mes quatre volontés et…ciel, je suis en train de devenir comme…Grimmjow…_

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Hallibel leva les yeux au ciel, mais daigna néanmoins répondre à la question. Elle prit la pose du moine tibétain en pleine réflexion (AAOOMMMM ouvrez vos chakra) et un air sérieux sur le visage (genre sage ermite, vieux , pauvre et moche, vous voyez?).

-Je dois avouer qu'ils ont chacun un petit -et pour certains, très petit…

Gloussements de la part de Chizuru et tic nerveux de la part de Nemu

-… petit quelque chose qui les rend original, chacun à sa façon. Par exemple, Nnoitra a un torse musclé, Ulquiorra a un…euh…

Inoue se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa place.

-Il a un côté mystérieux!

-C'est comme ça que tu appelle ça, toi?

-Starrk a un côté craquant,…on a envie de le gratouiller derrière les oreilles, pour voir s'il remue la…

-Maîtresse Yoruichi! Les chiens et les chats ne peuvent pas…

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Hallibel, continua Rukia, et Grimmjow?

-Et bien…Grimmjow…il a des hanches….GRRRrrrrrr….

-Hallibel, tu viens de ronronner?

-Tout à fait, Tatsuki. Et je le refais encore. Grrrr…

-Et là, tu penses à…

-Toujours aux hanches de Grimmjow.

-C'est pas l'endroit le plus suggestif, Tia.

-Détrompe-toi, Tatsuki. Au-dessus des hanches, tu as le torse musclé. En bas des hanches, il y a…

Nemu l'interrompit aussi sec.

-Je sais ce qu'il y a. C'est…

-TAIS-TOI!, rugit Hiyori en plaquant ses mains sur la bouche de l'autre.

**Grouiiiiii**

-Inoue, c'était ton ventre?

-Oui. Parler de tout ça m'a donné faim.

-Tu me dis le lien avec les quatre hommes qui vivent chez toi?

Chizuru eut soudainement une grande révélation existentielle.

-Mais…HIMEEEEEE, TU VIS AVEC QUATRE HOMMES DANS TA MAISON! Ils vont te pervertir, et te tripoter, et te faire des trucs cochons dans les coins sombres, ou même…en public, ou…

SBAF!

(parce qu'il fallait bien mettre au moins UNE onomatopée dans ce chap')

-Tatsuki, tu l'as mise K.O!

-Tout est dans la courbe que décrit ton poing, Soi Fon, je te montrerai.

Direction: la cuisine. Les femmes surexcitées se dirigèrent en parlant des vêtements et autres niaiseries futiles, pendant que Chizuru se vidait de son sang sur le beau tapis angora du salon.

Et là, ce fut le drame.

-Le four est cassé!

-Les plats sont ébréchés!

-Comment va-t-on faaaaaire?

De la fumée s'infiltra dans la cuisine, les rideaux de la cuisine se tirèrent d'eux même, et une voix d'outre tombe résonna dans la pièce. Une lumière s'alluma dans le salon, et une ombre se découpa à contre-jour.

-Quand la soirée filles a commencé…quand les plats sont ébréchés….quand le four a rendu l'âme…lorsque l'on veut éviter le drame…

Ciel, deux envolées lyrique dans un même chap', ça part en c…

-Qui appelle-t-on?

L'ombre s'avança, dévoilant une personne connue aux cheveux roux avec son zanpakuto en main.

-SUPER RANGIKU!

-Comment on fait pour les plats?, chouina Inoue.

-C'que t'es gourde! On les étale bien sur notre corps…

Hallibel n'en perdait pas une miette: elle s'étala sans rechigner de la pâte feuilletée sur les bras, et couvrit le tout d'une généreuse couche de Nutella; alors que Inoue en mettait sur les omoplates de Tatsuki, et on taire l'endroit où Nemu décida d'étaler sa pâte sablée à la vanille.

-Et pour le four?, demanda rukia.

-Mais t'es pas aidée toi non plus! Miaule, Haineko!

Les cendres se dispersèrent dans l'air en un tourbillon.

-Chauffe moi tout ça!

-KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'une partie des garçons revinrent de leur soirée « entre mec » (qui est une institution à elle seule, comme chacun sait et ça mérite qu'on le mette entre guillemets), ils découvrirent une multitude de créature mi-filles, mi pâtisserie dont certaines durent être emmenée d'urgence à l'hôpital pour brûlure au troisième degrés; une vache électrique qui bougeait toute seule, Hiyori accrochée par un pied à la corde sur son dos; et Chizuru, dans un coin, qui avait fait une hémorragie.

Hallibel, quant à elle, semblait VRAIMENT satisfaite.

-T.G.I.F! T.G.I.F!*

* * *

**Chap' terminéééé!**

***T.G.I.F: Thanks God It's Friday!**

**Nekoo: Bah pour moi,le plus craquant, c'est évident: mon nouveau mari, la tortue préférée de ces dames, j'ai nommé Nova!**

**Nova: Hum.**

**Nekoo: T'es aussi locace que Chad, mais t'es canooooon!**

**Nova: (ferme sa capuche)**

**Nekoo: Pas besoin de ta capuche pour t'entraîner dans un coin sombre, MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Grimmjow: Alors non seulement t'as un humour de merde et t'es la cupidité incarnée, mais en plus t'es une obsédée?**

**Nekoo: Au prochain chap', tout le monde! (entraîne Nova contre son gré à l'écart)**


	72. TGIF côté garçon, première partie

**Avant ce chap' que vous attendez tous, petits et grands, filles et (ciel!) garçons, je fais une rapide réponse aux reviews pour le chap' précédent!**

**Yurika Schiffer****: Merci de m'avoir acceptée! Et ouais, els hanches de Grimmjow restent facilement en tête, une fois qu'on les imagine…**

**Meika****: Et ouais, Hallibel en reine, avec un sceptre rose fuschia et une couronne de fraise tagada, ça peut le faire !**

**Magda-chan****: Merci beaucoup, t'peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir de voir des gens qui n'ont pas eut peur du nombre de chap' pour se lancer dans la lecture de MON CHEF D'ŒUVRE MWAHAHAHAHA! Et puis, c'est bon, le chap' 78 arrive, tout va bien!**

**Nemesisproject-son****: Nooooon, tout l'monde n'est pas contre toi! Et oui, tout peut arriver, quand on prie la bonne étooooiiiiile (si j'me mets à chanter, on est pas rendus…)**

**Toshii-chan****: T'as raison, vaut mieux pas manger les sablés vanille, peuvent avoir un drôle de goût (j'ai gouté, je confirme)**

**Yurie-sama****: C'est clair, Nova est craquant, faudrait que Tite Kubo pense à el dessiner sans sa capuche…**

**Gun d'ange****: Ukitake, tu peux le partager, non? Par contre, je te laisse volontiers Renji! Nan, t'étais la 405 ème review, d'abord! Mais mes chap' sont sûrement moins bons, j'ai moins d'reviews… (fait uen déprime dans son coin) hé mais, attends…T'ETAIS LA 405EME REVIEW? YYEEAAAHH!**

**Déjà tant de reviews?J'en reviens pas! Allez, je vise le demi millier, c'est parti! Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewer, les reviews sont un véritable carburant pour l'écriture, et que les lecteurs qui veulent se transfigurer en reviewer n'hésite pas (nan, je doute de rien!)**

**MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII \o/**

* * *

Les garçons s'étaient installés dans le salon des Kurosaki, la chambre d'Ichigo à elle seule ne suffisant pas pour accueillir les garçons,…hommes….adolescents…bref _mâles _qui s'étaient réunis.

Dès qu'il était arrivé, Grimmjow s'était étalé de tout son long sur le canapé, rabattant son bras droit sur sa figure, coupant court à toute tentative de communication; Ulquiorra quant à lui avait prit position près de la fenêtre et s'obstinait à river son regard au loin, comme s'il essayait de percevoir la présence d'Inoue.

Ces deux cas là étant spécifiquement sans espoir, Ichigo s'était résolut à les laisser: ils auraient bien le temps de venir plus tard.

-Bon, faut bien commencer cette soirée quelque part: je vous propose de rester bien sagement assis et de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, on est bien partis pour ça…

-Ikkaku, sois gentil, ne commence pas, on vient à peine d'arriver.

-Je suis gentil si j'veux, Yumichika! Ça fait cinq minutes qu'on est arrivé et il a même pas sorti les bouteilles!

Starrk haussa un sourcil: des bouteilles? C'était ça, le but d'une soirée entre « mec » comme l'avait dit Tatsuki, une soirée triviale dans laquelle on se saoulait et on ne disait pas un mot?

Un choc sourd se fit entendre, plusieurs choc sourd en fait, une multitude de chocs sourds…qui se terminèrent par un cri affreux de souffrance.

-Tiens, vous êtes là vous aussi?, s'étonna Ichigo en regardant les trois choses informes qui venaient de faire des roulés boulés dans les escaliers jusqu'en bas et qui avaient atterrit dans le salon.

-Aïe…

-Ouïlle…

-J'ai maaaaaaaal…

-Dis-donc, Shuuhei, t'aurai pas pu nous retenir avec Kazeshini, ou un truc du genre?

-Désolé Renji, mais une soirée entre mec on est pas censé apporter nos zanpakuto!…Et puis j'aime pas m'en servir d'abord!

-J'ai maaaaaal-euh!

-Oh, tu peux pas changer de disque, Izuru?

-Merci Kira, atterrir sur ta colonne vertébrale nous a amortit le choc, c'était sympa!

-Pas fait exprèèèèèès…

La carotte humaine poussa un affreux juron: si l'un des trois pique assiette qui venaient d'arriver à l'improviste mourrait, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre de la part du capitaine Yamamoto. Il aida donc Kira à s'extirper de sous le fessier des deux autres et le soutenu jusqu'au canapé, ou il dégagea sans ménagement les gambettes de Grimmjow pour installer l'autre clampin.

-Mais…mais tu m'laisse tranquille, oui?

-Grimmjow, tu vois bien qu'il déguste…tu pourrais au moins bouger tes jambes un minimum pour qu'il puisse s'installer!

-Mais j'ai pas envie! Et d'abord qu'est c e qu'il fout là? T'as pas assez avec nous quatre arrancar, pour que t'ailles en plus te faire chi… avec ceux là?

-J'les ai pas invité, d'abord! Et si j'les avais invité, j'aurai pas invité Kira!

-….personne ne croit en moi, tout le monde me déteste…

-Euh…Kira? Pourquoi t'es devenu tout gris, d'un seul coup? Et….tu chiale?

-OUI JE CHIALE, ET ALORS T'ES PAS CONTENT CAROTTE-MAN?

-Euh…si, si, je suis content, bien sûr que je suis content…

-Kira, s'interposa Hisagi, tu ne devrai pas t'énerver comme ça, tu va aggraver ton état…

Renji eut une illumination, passa un coup de fil à sa division, et dans la minute qui suivit, Hanataro Yamada arrivait en courant pour réparer les dégâts.

-Tiens, il est là lui aussi?, demanda Grimmjow en leva son bras de devant sa figure.

-Oh, c'est vous?

-Oui: je me souviens de toi, c'est toi qui m'a soigné, nan?

-Oui, quand j'ai été envoyé au Hueco Mundo, je vous ai trouvé et soigné! Je suis content que vous vous souveniez de moi! Je vois que vos blessures se sont referm-

-Et moi, j'existe, non?

-Oh, pardon, Kira. Mais comment es-tu tombé?

-C'est Renji qui a ouvert la porte inter dimensionnelle, mais il a pas regardé où il l'avait ouvert dans le monde réel: ça donnait sur les escaliers…, expliqua Hisagi.

-Donc en fait, t'es _vraiment _nul pour tout, Renji…

-Mais j'te permets pas, attardé orange!

-Te fâche pas, intervint Grimmjow, c'est juste qu'on a encore la preuve que tu sers à rien.

-Mais de quoi tu t'mêle, toi?

Des coups répétés se firent entendre à la porte, et bientôt une grande courge se jeta sur Ichigo, l'enserrant dans des bras fins jusqu'à l'en étouffer. Ce dernier le repoussa, et reconnut _avec joie _ce grand sourire qui lui rappelait furieusement Nnoitra.

-Oh, Shinji, _quelle joie_…lâche moi.

-Content de te voir, mon p'tit Ichigo!

-J'aimerai en dire autant. Lâche.

-Tu ne m'a _même pas _donné de nouvelles après la bataille d'hiver!, gémit Hirako en essuyant une larme au coin de l'œil.

-Ah, zut, j'aurai _ju-ré _t'en avoir donné. Lâche.

-Et je me suis fais du soucis, tout seul contre tous, surtout contre Hiyori, à attendre une nouvelle, un signe de vie quelconque, je me suis fais un sang d'encre!

-Dommage. Lâââââââââche.

-T'as changé, Ichigo. T'es plus le même.

-MAIS TU VA M'LÂCHER, OUI OU M…

Une grande forme arriva par derrière Kurosaki et lui donna un grand coup sur la tête.

-Sois plus poli, gamin, ou j'vais être obligé de te faire manger tes dents.

Hisagi tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant: aussitôt, des pitites Nétoiles se dessinèrent dans ses yeux, une musique de film retentit, le décor devint tout rose avec des fleurs rouges de la passion.

-Capitaine Kensei Muguruma, vous ici?

-Hisagi Shuuhei, ça faisait longtemps.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir, capitaine.

-Moi aussi, heureux de voir que tout va bien pour toi, et que tu ne pleure plus…

-Oh non, j'ai fini de pleurer, capitaine, grâce à vous…

-Shuuhei, si quelqu'un t'as fais pleurer, dis le moi, que j'aille le latter de ce pas…

-Capitaine, vous avez fais de la poésie sans en avoir envie…

-Et toi des vers sans en avoir l'air…

-VOUS DITES SI ON VOUS DÉRANGE, HEIN?

Hirako attrapa Grimmjow par le col et l'attira à lui.

-Mais tu es jaloux ou quoi, Jaggerjack?

-Toi…baka…, commença Grimmjow avec un sourire de psychopathe et un tic à l'oeil.

-Bon, on commence par quoi?, s'impatienta Ikakku en tapant des mains.

-J'ai apporté les boissoooooons!, chantonna Yumichika en exhibant fièrement des bouteilles estampillées « Verger Matsumoto » de sous son manteau.

-Nan, les gars…j'ai une vraie boisson d'homme.

-Ichigo, tu es sérieux?

-Oui. Une boisson qui, dès qu'on la boit, vous donne le titre d'homme parmi les hommes.

-Et cette boisson, c'est…?

-Le caféééééé!

Les yeux d'Ulquiorra pétillèrent, il se jeta sur Ichigo, cherchant à lui prendre une tasse des mains par touts les moyens. Il se heurta à l'avant bras puissant de Grimmjow qui le stoppa dans son élan par une brusque rencontre avec sa tête.

-Nan, pas pour toi.

-Mais pourquoi?, s'étonna Hanatarô.

-Il est tombé dedans quand il était petit.

-Passe-moi la bouteille, Abarai!

-S'il te plaît, ça t'écorcherait?

-Non, mais dire « s'il te plaît » à un être avec une coiffure aussi moche, ça irait à l'encontre de mon principe de ne pas faire attention aux laiderons.

-Yumichika, j'vais te tuer!

-Whahahaha.

Une heure plus tard, les réserves de saké, café, eau, jus de fruit, campo et autres boissons d'homme avec un grand H étaient presque toutes vidées. Kira, Hisagi, Renji et Kensei se morfondaient dans un coin, Ulquiorra avait été attaché au radiateur pour l'empêcher d'accéder au café, Grimmjow et Starrk pionçaient sur la canapé. Hirako était allongé sur le canapé, la tête à l'envers, les jambes sur les coussins des dossiers; Ichigo observa d'un œil presque absent les personnes présentes et eut un sourire en coin. Il s'approcha tout doucement des quatre les plus imbibés de la soirée, attendit un peu…et frappa un grand coup dans ses mains.

Et comme chacun sait, faire du boucan juste à côté de personnes étant en train de cuver un mélange bizarroïde de café, tequila, saké et jus de fruit à l'ananas n'est pas une chose à faire si on apprécie les personnes en train de cuver. Ils se prirent donc la tête entre les mains, gémissant qu'ils allaient faire un bouillon de carotte pas fraîche s'ils réussissaient à se lever convenablement.

-Bon, on a bien commencé à boire, mais c'est pas DU TOUT c'que j'appelle une soirée entre potes.

Renji ouvrit un œil embué par l'alcool, mais néanmoins intéressé.

-Et donc…

Ichigo Kurosaki eut un sourire diabolique, amsi ce fut Grimmjow qui répondit à sa place.

-Donc on va p't'être ENFIN commencer une soirée convenable!

* * *

**Et vlan, chap' finiiii!**

**Mais nan, vous en faites pas, je publie la suite demain, parce que j'ai pas le temps de le finir ce soir MWAHAHAHAHAHA!, j'suis diabolique!**


	73. TGIF, côté garçon, la suite!

**Mais oui, mais oui, voilà la suite!**  
**Pis Gun d'ange, n'envoie pas ton molosse, hein, c'est pas la peine**...

* * *

Starrk ouvrit un œil, et le referma aussitôt. Le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux ne le ravissait pas outre mesure. Il aurait sans doute mieux valut qu'il se méfie quand, après avoir cuvé pendant deux heures, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika s'étaient gentiment proposés pour aider à pimenter la soirée.

Quand ils s'étaient ramenés avec une caisse en carton remplie de fringues bizarres, il aurait du se méfier. Les habits aux couleurs les plus criardes avaient été choisies , débardeur jaune, écharpe verte et autre grosses lunettes de mouche, ainsi que le short taille 12 ans avaient trouvés acquéreur immédiatement.

Starrk, poussé par la même curiosité morbide qui fait que vous lisez cette fic, s'était approché, oubliant totalement de s'orner de l'arme la plus efficace, la plus redoutable, et la plus indispensable lorsque l'on passe une soirée entre mâles..

L'instinct de survie.

Il aurait vraiment du se méfier lorsque, proche du carton, il avait vu Renji les yeux levés au ciel, en train de siffloter.

Si, si, le vice capitaine de la sixième sifflotait. L'air de rien.

Il aurait pu tomber plus bas, bien sûr.

Ulquiorra, lui, n'avait même pas pu tenter de s'enfuir, il était toujours attaché au radiateur du salon Kurosaki, hors de portée du café tentateur.. Grimmjow avait avorté le problème en ce qui le concernait en choisissant lui-même ses habits, tout en grommelant qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi se travestir en Yumichika au naturel allait pimenter la soirée: mais il avait mit sa casquette jaune poussin et le tee-shirt noir avec petits disques brillants sans rechigner. Starrk, lui, n'avait rien demandé. Le boa rose à plume, le bermuda vert et la chemise d'un violet très, très moche lui avaient été imposés.

Kurosaki (ridiculement accoutré lui aussi, je laisse aux bons soins des lecteurs la charge d'imaginer quel genre d'habits stupide il portait) agita un petit boitier noir dans la main. Il tapota deux-trois fois sur le bouton situé au dessus de l'appareil, et afficha un sourire diabolique.

-Kesstu fous, Ichigo?, demanda Shinji en tentant d'enfiler de force un poncho péruvien à Ulquiorra.

-J'enregistre.

-Tu quoi?

-Voilà, c'est dans la boîte! Ceci est un caméscope. C'est le genre d'outils qu'on voit super souvent en soirée, et dont le but est de forcer les protagonistes de cette même soirée en faire le quatre volonté de celui qui a enregistré s'ils ne veulent pas que les images compromettantes soient diffusées.

-Bah, qu'est ce qui est compromettant?

-Grimmjow, tu t'es seulement regardé avec cette casquette jaune et ce tee-shirt de fille?

-Tu vas voir c'est qui la fille!

-Chouette, une bagarre!, s' exclama Ikkaku en fonçant dans le tas.

Pour se défendre, Ichigo chopa une lampe de chevet et l'enfonça sur la tête de Grimmjow, qui accusa le coup par un grognement, évita Ikkaku d'un mouvement ample des hanches (on y revient toujours) et bascula sur le canapé. Ikkaku suivit le mouvement, vexé de ne pas l'avoir eut du premier coup, et le fourreau de bois qu'il portait toujours à la ceinture appuya sur la bouton de la télécommande. La télévision s'alluma, directement sur le jeu vidéo de Kurosaki qu'il s'était empressé d'éteindre. Parce oui, un garçon de 17 ans qui sauve le monde, fait mine de pas s'intéresser aux filles, déjoue les plan d'un dangereux mégalomane voulant conquérir le monde, d'une armée de bount aujourd'hui disparut, de tout le Gotei 13, il perd toute crédibilité quand on sait qu'il joue à Tekken.

-STOP!

-Grimmjow? D'habitude, tu dis pas non à une bonne bagarre…

-Oui, mais là, c'est différent.

-Pourquoi ça?

-La télévision est allumée, expliqua Ulquiorra avec son visage blasé.

-Et?

-Et alors…(il attrape une feuille et une crayon, griffonne des petites chauves-souris rassemblées, tête en bas, devant un carré qui rayonne)…depuis la fin d'Aizen, il a bien fallut trouver une autre source vers laquelle se tourner, une autre autorité. Starrk a trouvé Tatsuki, Hallibel la dépendance vis-à-vis de l'autorité qu'elle a sur les autres, Grimmjow a trouvé la télé.

-C'est pas possible!

-Si…(il fait le dessin d'une chauve-souris à cheveux bleus en extase devant le carré brillant)…tenez, regardez-le, il est en transe.

En effet, Grimmjow avait un léger filet de bave qui lui coulait sur le menton.

-Ulquiorra, ta manie de dessiner des petits bonhommes me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui, je ne saurais dire…

-Continue de chercher, Renji, moi je squatte la télé!

-Ichigo, et nous alors?

-C'est pas possible d'être aussi peu autonomes, les gars!, explosa Kensei. Tenez, un peu de musique de fond, ça empêchera de vous entendre.

L'équivalent du cri qu'avait un jour poussé Tatsuki lorsque Starrk était rentré par inadvertance dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle était en train de se doucher fit vibrer les murs de la maison.

-Ikkaku, vient danser!

-Plutôt crever, oui!

-Mais on s'en fiche, personne ne nous verra!

-NON C'EST NON, YUMICHIKA!

-Roh allez, viens par là!

Le cinquième siège traîna de force le troisième siège qui agita vainement un panneau de SOS en direction des autres qui l'ignorèrent royalement.

-Kurosaki, une partie!

-T'essûr, Grimmjow?

-J'vais t'exploser, comme d'habitude. Hé, Ulquiorra, tu joue?

-Si on me détache du radiateur, aucun problème.

-Shinji, tu peux le décrocher?

-Boarf, j'ai pas trop envie de me lever du canapé pour aller jusqu'à la table pour chercher la clé.

-C'est une blague?

-Non, non, je préfère rester ici.

Hisagi se dirigea en trépignant vers Kensei, qui, accoudé à la table du salon, vidait une autre bouteille de saké.

-Capitaine Muguruma, voulez-vous…(le décor avec le fond rose et les petites fleurs rouge de la passion revient)…

-Pourquoi t'es si rouge, Hisagi?

-Voulez-vous…(au loin, les yaoistes beuglent en chœur « m'épouseeeeeeeeeer! »)

-Bon, t'accouche?

-….(merci pour l'image)…

-Hého, ça va aller, Shuuhei?

-Voulez-vous venir danser?

-Ah, t'veux danser avec moi?

-Oui…

-Désolé, mais si ma femme le sait, j'ai pas fini de l'entendre gueuler!, dit l'ancien capitaine de la neuvième avec un grand sourire débile.

-VOTRE FEMME?

-Rah, arrête de gueuler! Ouais, j'me suis marié, t'savais pas? Avec Mashiro, mon ancien vice capitaine!

Crrouuuiiiic

-Tiens, c'était quoi ce bruit?

-Je…crois que c'était mon cœur qui vient de se briser, capitaine Muguruma…veux prendre une bouteille, moi.

-Tiens, bois et oublie tes malheurs, mon vieux.

-Merci…mais vous n'allez pas vous faire avoir, si vous rentrez soaoul?

-Hé ben, ça m'ampêchera d'entendre hurla mes gosses…

-VOS QUOI?

Crooouiiiic

-Encore ce bruit?

-Ouiiiiiiiin!

-Mais POURQUOI tu chiales?

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Izuru plus qu'éméché, qui tenait Hanataro par les épaules. Hanataro qui avait l'air à pau près aussi vif d'esprit en état d'ébriété que d'habitude.

-Les gaaaaaaaars!

-Hanataro, t'as bu?

-Naaan, à peine deux ou trois…, protesta le shinigami de la quatrième division avec un sourire c…bête.

-Deux ou trois verres?, demanda Kurosaki.

-Deux ou trois bouteilles?, continua Renji, surpris de voir les deux shinigami à un tel niveau de saoulerie.

-Deux ou trois…dizaines de bouteilles plutôt. Mais c'est pas ça l'important. On a trouvé la mousse!

-La mousse?

-Bah dans le monde humain, les soirées réussies ont toujours de la mousse, des pièces remplies de mousse!, expliqua Kira avec de grands gestes amples des bras.

-Mais faut de l'eau pour pouvoir faire une soirée mousse!, expliqua Ichigo avec une infinie patience.

-Ce s'ra bientôt plus un problème, intervint Starrk.

-Comment ça?

-J'ai trouvé l'idée bonne, c'est amusant la mousse. Alors j'ai pris la liberté d'ouvrir chaque robinet, chaque canalisation d'eau que j'ai trouvé dans ta maison, Kurosaki.

-Quoi!

-Une vengeance pour m'avoir travesti en Yumichika.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des trombes d'eau s'infiltrèrent par le plancher, les portes, et même le plafond; Kira y vida les trois pacs de lessive qu'ils avaient trouvés avec Hanatarô . La salle ne fut bientôt qu'un graaaaaand champ de mousse.

-Youhou, on s'amuse bien ici!, exulta Shinji en jaillissant de la mousse. Mais il manque un truc…ah, j'ai trouvé! On va ouvrir cette bouteille pour fêter la soirée!

Grimmjow jaillit à son tour de la mousse, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

-Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans la réserve personnelle du père Kurosaki.

-Comment tu l'as trouvé?

-Elle était cachée dans un matelas en mousse que j'ai du éventrer, Kurosaki aura la surprise demain.

-Tu es diabolique.

-Gnyerk, gnyerk , gnyerk.

Bah, une bouteille de plus ou de moins, pas trop grave. Mais quand sur la bouteille il est inscrit « Sauterne de Château d'Yquem 1787 », c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour la personne qui la perd. En voulant faire ouvrir la bouteille, Grimmjow et Shinji firent sauter le bouchon, qui alal percuter dans le luminaire du salon, qui se mit à grésiller et à clignoter.

Donc, on récapitule: de la mousse, des jeux vidéos, des gens bourrés dans tout les coins, un Hisagi complètement désespéré, un Ulquiorra à demi étouffé par al mousse et toujours accroché au radiateur, des gens travestis, une musique à fon et la lumière clignotante.

Ça, c'était de la soirée entre mec.

* * *

Dans les cachots de la deuxième division, une grande ombre se découpa dans le ciel noir éclairé par la clarté de la lune. Les donjons n'étaient gardés que par une personne à cette heure. Il toqua discrètement à la porte principale, et un arrancar vint lui ouvrir. Cet arrancar avait encore la marque de son masque sur le visage, mais il avait lui aussi été changé en humain. Des cheveux fins, de grands yeux inquisiteurs, cet ancien arrancar dégageait une pression spirituelle plutôt baraquée, comparé au minable résidu que dégageait le visiteur nocturne.

-Tiens, c'est toi?, demanda le visiteur.

-….ça faisait longtemps. Je ne t'avais plus vu depuis le problème méché.

-Super façon de désigner Aizen.

-Je sais. Tu es venu la voir?

-Oui, je dois passer uen super soirée, et je veux la passer en lui parlant un peu.

-Viens, je t'emmène.

-Merci, Ryuu.

Ils descendirent trois étages, coururent dans les couloirs, et arrivèrent devant uen porte où on sanglotait. Ryuu ouvrit la porte, les clés cliquetant bruyamment.

-Pas trop longtemps, d'accord, Nnoitra?

-Pas de problème.

Nnoitra entra par la porte. De l'extérieur, Ryuu entendit très distinctement:

-Alors, Nel, comment ça va ce soir?

* * *

**Grimmjow: T.G.I.F!**

**Ulquiorra: Quelqu'un peu me détacher?**

**Starrk: Où est passé Nekookami?**

**Grimmjow: Depuis qu'elle a vu que Bleach était en français sur une chaîne, elle regarde, et hier, elle a entendu nos voix en français.**

**Starrk: Et alors?**

**Grimmjow: Elle est restée tétanisée devant, j'cite « nos voix de lopettes ». Là, elle doit être en train de pleurer de honte dans un coin…**

**Starrk: Ah oui, logique.**

**Grimmjow: Autre chose! Elle a écrit « Désolée du retard, problèmes d'ordi,…je tiens à m'excuser, j'ai pas mal de contretemps ces derniers temps, je vous remercie d'autant plus les lecteurs et les reviewers qui veulent bien quand même me laisser des reviews. »**

**Starrk: Elle publie moins régulièrement, ces derniers temps, il y a du laisser aller…**

**Grimmjow: Ouais, mais elle nous prépare du lourd apparemment pour lundi.**

**Starrk: Bon, on va se plnquer?**

**Grimmjow: Bien sûr.**

**Ulquiorra: Attendez, détachez-moi, je vais mourir étouffé par la mousse!**


	74. Saint Valentin

**Salut tout l'ooooonde! **  
**Le chap' est plus long que d'habitude, mais j'ai séparé les étapes, ça devrait être facile à suivre!**  
**puis j'ai mis une chose que l'on me réclamait depuis un bout de temps déjà, j'espère donc que vous aimerez ce chap'!  
et Rverie, je vais me pencher sur ton idée!  
**

**Bleach est à Tite KUbo, et Ryuu est un perosnnage qui appartient à Freak666chaos, de sa fic Renaissance (qui est super, soit dit en passant), j'espère que tu aimeras son apparition!**

* * *

-C'est…c'est pas possible…

Tatsuki avait prit un visage horrifié, la bouche grande ouverte, un tressautement à l'œil, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur son front: et par « dangereusement », j'entends « sur le point d'exploser ».

Elle regarda le bloc de papier accroché au mur en face d'elle, son tressautement s'accentuant; elle regarda à droite, à gauche, ses muscles tendus, prête à l'action. Orihime s'approcha d'elle, l'air un peu inquiète.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Chut! Je peux la sentir…

-Qui donc?

Une ombre surgit de nulle part, s'empara de la poitrine d'Inoue par l'arrière et enfouit sa tête dans ses longs cheveux roux.

-Hime! Roh…tes cheveux….c'est du crin de pouliche, ça!

-Chizuru?

-Tu as vu la date, ma Hime?

Par une contorsion des hanches made in KarateKid, Tatsuki balança un coup de pied latéral sur la tempe de Chizuru et l'envoya valser dans le ciel, loin, loin au dessus des nuages.

-Une fois de plus la Fan D'Hime s'envole vers d'autres cieeeeeuuuux!

Orihime s'approcha du bloc de papier accroché au mur, pendant que Tatsuki appelait les anciens arrancars pour une mise au point des règles pour la journée. Elle ouvrit deux grands yeux bovins.

-Ooooh, mais c'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui!

Lorsque les anciens arrancars entrèrent dans le salon, Orihime sauta au cou du plus pâle.

-Argh!

-Ulquiorra! Tu sais quel jour on est?

-Non.

Elle le traîna jusqu'au calendrier avec un grand sourire niais. Grimmjow eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Inoue, toujours aussi intelligente, délicate, perspicace…

-Grimmjow, tu es sincère?, demanda la rouquine avec des pitites nétoiles dans les yeux.

-Tu n'arrive même pas à déceler l'ironie…

-C'est la Saint Valentin, Ulquiorra!

-Je ne m'appelle pas Valentin, Inoue.

-Roh, mais je sais, nunuche!

Hallibel manqua de s'étouffer.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité…

-Et qu'est ce que la saint Valentin?

-C'est la date où les filles de joie étaient livrées sur le continent américain pour satisfaire le besoind e hentai des colons à l'époque.

-Tatsuki, c'est bien plus romantique que ça! C'est la fête des amoureux…on s'offre des fleurs, des chocolats, on fait des balades dans de beaux endroits, on entend de la musique, et on se dit que l'on s'aime…

Puisque les anciens arrancars étaient devenus humains, il devenait évident qu'il fallait respecter les rites humains, aussi étranges soient-ils. Ils avaient respecté le nouvel an, Noël, les nuits blanches passées sur Internet, les rituels des ablutions du matin (même si Nnoitra s'était montré plus que réticent pour celui-là). Alors, un rituel de plus ou de moins…même si celui paraissait plus difficile à faire que le bain du matin.

Ce qui les rassuraient, c'était que si Inoue semblait aux anges, Tatsuki avait l'air d'avoir cette journée en horreur. Au moins, c'était une excuse pour pas trop se fatiguer, et ça, c'était toujours bon à prendre.

-Ooooh, mais c'est vrai, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la saint Valentin! Il FAUT que je vous aide à réussir votre saint Valentin!

-Non, Inoue, je t'assure que…, tenta Starrk en sentant venir ZE énormité qui leur pourrirait la journée.

-Non, NON, ça ne me dérange pas! Et puis, si vous passez ce rituel, vous vous sentirez mieux dans votre peau, vous vivrez le rêve de tout être humain, et en vous sentant mieux vous commencerez à faire des choses nouvelles, comme des petits gâteaux, puis une montagne de petits gâteaux, vous concurrencerez la plus grosse entreprise du pays (Mister Donuts), vous ferez fermer la fabrique, des milliers de gens se retrouverons au chômage, leurs vies brisées, le pays sera en proie à une vague de suicides tous plus affreux les uns que les autres, mais l'important, ce sera que vous aurez réussi cette fête!

-Je sais pas si le constat est déprimant ou si c'est une bonne chose, finalement…

* * *

**Première étape: se trouver une âme sœur pour la journée.**

Parce oui, une saint Valentin sans sa moitié, sans son âme sœur, sans son roudoudou en sucre lapinou tout chouchou, ça sert à rien. Selon Inoue, la chose la plus importante pour trouver une âme sœur, c'était la première approche: par exemple, Kurosaki-kun lui avait demandé l'heure, ce qui 'lavait CONVAINCU qu'il était l'homme de sa vie, comment aurait-ce pu en être autrement?

Les voilà tous dans la rue, comme une procession funèbre, à la queue leuleu, Inoue en tête.

Ils allèrent en direction du centre ville: il était entièrement décoré en papier crépon rouge, rose et jaune paille, bref des couleurs du sang, de la barbe à papa écœurante et du foin qu'ingurgitent les vaches au petit matin. Des membres de l'espèce très spéciale des couples pullulaient de ci de là, collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte ventousée qui leur est propre. Des lumignons en rafale étaient suspendus en banderoles, tout le centre commercial en était recouvert, la ville était illuminée par une lumière tamisée générale ce qui créait une atmosphère intime et romantique à souhait.

Tatsuki en aurait vomi son quatre heure.

L'objectif premier du petit groupe était donc l'approche.

-Stop tout le monde!, cria soudain Inoue. Là-bas, on va essayer avec elle!

-Tu rigole, hein, femme?

-Non, Grimmjow, je suis sérieuse!

-Mais elle fait partie du Gotei 13, elle a juste un Gigai là!

-C'est une fille quand même…

-Bah tiens, Grimmjow, intervint Hallibel avec un grand sourire diabolique (NdN: mais autant que le mien, d'abord!), puisque t'es si pressé, tu n'as qu'à y aller en premier…

-C'est une très bonne idée!, s'exclama la rouquine.

-Quoi? Mais nan, hors de question!

-Siii, vas-y, zou!

Grimmjow se retrouva donc au devant de la scène, de grosses gouttes de sueur lui coulant le long du dos, les mains moites et un rictus de « à l'aide! » sur le visage.

-N'oublie pas, Grimmjow: tu va vers elle avec une approche délicate, voire marrante!

-C'est ça, Hallibel, j'me marre!

_Bon, respire, tout va bien, t'as déjà fais pire…_

La jeune femme était petite avec des cheveux châtains coupés court.

-Oh mais…je me suis perdue…

-Salut, je suis…

-Ukitake taicho va s'impatienter…

-Hé, ho, tu m'écoute? Je suis enchanté, je m'appelle…

-Et après, ce gros lourdeau de Sentarô va prendre tout les lauriers pour lui!

-Ho, tu m'écoute, oui ou merde?

-Et après, Ukitake taicho va me regarder avec de grands yeux tristes…

La patience de Grimmjow était arrivée à son terme: de son vivant, de sa mort, de son existence d'arrancar, et du début de son existence en tant qu'humain, Grimmjow Jaggerjack n'était pas connu DU TOUT pour sa patience et son calme. Il péta proprement et simplement un câble: il chopa la jeune fille par les épaules, mit son visage à deux centimètres du sien, et dit d'une voix pleine d'assurance:

-Salut, je suis Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il la lâcha, prit un sourire arrogant (les fangirls en bavent), relâcha ses épaules et rit.

-Dis donc, t'as l'air seule, comme un chaton égaré: ça te dis de venir prendre un verre dans un endroit plus sympa que celui là, genre à l'abri des regards et tout?

La jeune fille était en extase devant le grand type aux cheveux bleus.

Ooooh, un yakuza!

-Bon, c'est pas grave fillette, j'me tire.

-Non, non, attends! Je te suis, Grimmjow!

-C'est quoi ton nom, ma beauté?

-Kyione Ko…

-C'est bon, m'en fout, j'te demande ça pour la forme. Bon, tu te bouge ou il faut que je vienne te chercher?

Ils disparurent dans la foule.

-J'en reviens pas…ce débile a réussi à en choper une!

-Nnoitra, soit pas comme ça! Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre comment il s'y est prit…

-Bah le genre effacé et aimable, ça ne va pas avec le personnage. Il a simplement été…

-Non, Starrk, ne le dis pas!

-Il le faut, Nnoitra, il a simplement été…

-Nooooooon!

-Naturel. Égal à lui-même.

Nnoitra gémit et secoua la tête.

-Et si j'essayais?

-Laisse tomber, Nnoitra, avec toi, ça marchera pas.

-Et pourquoi pas? HEP, POUP…

La jeune femme qu'il avait abordé, une rousse aux formes avantageuses et aux grands yeux bleus, le coupa dans son élan en lui balançant son poing dans la figure, sans même lui accorder un regard.

-Espèce de…

Mais là encore, il fut coupé dans son élan par le regard azur glacial du type aux cheveux blanc qui accompagnait la rousse.

-G…Gin Ichimaru?

-C'est la fête des amoureux, Nnoitra, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir ta dulcinée dans la deuxième division? Aaaah, je comprends…ton complice qui était dans la deuxième division n'étant pas à son poste ce soir, tu en peux pas compter sur lui pour t'introduire dans la cellule de Neliel, n'est c e pas?

-Merde, comment tu sais tout ça, lui?

-Parce que j'ai des…POUVOIRS MAGIIIQUES!, répondit Ichimaru en sortant de nulle part un turban violet, une cape sombre et un attirail de magicien.

L'ex Quinta jugea plus prudent de battre en retraite: si Ichimaru était de la partie, ça allait lui retomber dessus, c'était établit.

-Je vais t'envoyer dans un monde meilleur…

-Ichimaru, ça suffit! Laisse-moi tranquille!

-C'est trop tard…Bye-bye!

Un portail dimensionnel happa le pauvre ex Quinta qui disparut sous les yeux effarés du reste du groupe.

* * *

**Deuxième étape: lui faire des compliments.**

Ryuu était un ancien arrancar qui œuvrait au Hueco Mundo à l'époque que nous appellerons très pudiquement « l'âge d'or du fils spirituel de Chuck Norris et de MacGyver ». Sa forme d'adjuchas ressemblait à un gros lézard avec des ailes, d'autres personnes l'auraient appelé avec un air plus « je me donne des grands airs » un dragon (nous ne leur accorderons pas la moindre attention), et comme tous les autres arrancars, il s'était fait latter, emprisonner, enfermer, et finalement arracher son masque et changé en humain. C'était l'un des seuls qui, n'ayant pas de rang dans l'espadas, avait survécu à la guerre d el'hiver. Il bossait maintenant à la deuxième division, où il surveillait le couloir des bizarreries: Neliel, un reste informe qui devant être Szayel (en tout cas, le truc informe en parlait de temps en temps) ,…

L'autre soir, il avait facilité l'accès à la cellule de Nelliel à Nnoitra parce qu'il avait toujours plus ou moins respecté Dame Nell, son truc de pas se battre au moindre prétexte (et surtout parce cette philosophie lui permettait de s'en tirer sans trop de casse, mais il ne l'aurait pas avoué).

Mais ce soir là, il avait été envoyé de force dans le monde des humains pour participer aux festivités de ce monde étrange.

Tout ça pour arriver à une seule conclusion: Nnoitra allait devoir se démerder tout seul.

Téléporté par Ichimaru pour avoir osé aborder sa jolie rousse, Nnoitra se retrouva le nez dans la poussière, aux pieds de l'immense porte de bois derrière laquelle il savait que Nell se trouvait.

_Bon, j'y vais? Ou pas? Oh et puis merde, c'est pas la mort si j'loupe ce rituel!_

Il se prépara à s'en aller, lorsqu'il entendit une petit voix sangloter.

-Bouhou…Nell est ancore toute seule, lézard-sama n'est même pas là…

…_Et puis merde. J'y vais._

Qu'est ce qu'avait dit l'humaine rousse, déjà? Après l'approche, faire des compliments.

Nnoitra.

Compliments à une femme.

LA grosse blague.

_Force toi un peu, une fois que t'as passé le rituel, c'est bon…_

Il toqua trois fois à la porte. Puis il entra.

Enfin, il _**explosa la porte à coup de pieds **_serait plus juste, mais on ne va pas chipoter, hein?

Faire un compliment à la petite chose recroquevillée sur le sol, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-T'es…en beauté, ce soir.

Les mots me brûlent la gueule.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle, de plus en plus fort.

-Nnoitra est revenu encore?

-Doucement, chiale pas!, s'exclama Nnoitra avec un début de panique devant la gosse qui s'époumonait. T'as…de jolis yeux!

-Ouuiiin…

-T'as de belles dents!

-OUUIIINNNN…

-T'as un beau c…

-OUIIIIIIIN!

-BON, JE T'AIME, T'ARRÊTE DE CHIALER, MAINTENANT?

Nell l'observa avec deux grands yeux où la même intelligence qu'Inoue se reflétait, surprise au possible. Un filet de bave lui coulait sur le menton. Un grand sourire lui traversa soudain le visage.

POOOF!

(ce que vous attendiez tous, le retour des onomatopées de foliiiies!)

Elle était redevenue adulte.

-Tu en as mis, du temps.

_Oh merde, chui allé trop loin, là._

-Viens, Nnoitra, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Euuuh, attends, Nelliel, je disais ça pour le rituel, hein, on est d'accord?

-Tu m'as fais le plus beau compliment, Nnoitra…

-Non, mais _sérieusement_, Nelliel, on est d'accord que c'était juste pour que t'arrête de gueuler, hein?

Brusquement, il se retourna, visant la porte, son seul espoir de survie. Il réussit à agripper l'encablure de la porte avec ses ongles, mais il se sentit attrapé par sa jambe droite et tiré en arrière, direction l'intérieur de la cellule où Nell riait aux éclats.

-RITUEL À LA COOOON!

* * *

**Troisième étape: lui offrir des fleurs.**

Dans le monde des humains, le groupe de départ se trouvait encore amputé de ses membres.

-Y a comme un air de déjà vu, non?, demanda Starrk avec lassitude.

-Ouais, mais c'est la faute de l'auteure, elle aime bien les répétitions, approuva Tatsuki.

Stop! Pause! Pourquoi qu'elle dit ça, l'autre hystérique?

-Déjà, j'ai un prénom, et ensuite c'est pas ma faute si t'as autant d'inspiration qu'une tasse à acfé ébréchée.

Mais je…je…

-Alors, je te l'ai coupé, hein?

Bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça, c'est toi la prochaine à morfler.

-Euh, attends, tu va quand même pas…

J'vais m'gêner.

Donc, en cette soirée pleine de mièvrerie qui commençait seulement, une grande silhouette se distinguait des autres. Comment? Deux mètres cinquante et une coiffure à la punk, ça distingue, c'est sûr. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là, aussi? Unohana avait prit son air de sorcière (avec le fond noir, et l'aura malsaine) et lui avait gentiment intimé l'ordre de prendre un repos forcé pour étudier les rites humains, et celui là spécifiquement, qui pourrait le faire réfléchir, qu'elle avait dit.

Il avait même été envoyé sans Yachiru, donc en plus de se distinguer dans la foule, il s'était complètement paumé.

C'est donc to-ta-le-ment par hasard qu'au détour d'une rue, il tomba sur Tatsuki et le petit groupe. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Hého, femme!

-Oh non, pas lui! Starrk, cache-moi!

-Moi, je suis d'accord, mais où?

-Attends, Tatsuki, je vais le retenir!

Zaraki voulut faire un pas, mais Orihime lui bloqua le passage. Elle lui fit signe de descendre de son escabeau: elle lui chuchota à l'oreille à un niveau sonore qui équivalait à celui d'un escargot. Il se redressa, l'air embarrassé.

-Mais où est ce que je vais trouver des fleurs, moi?

Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche. Une idée germa dans son esprit guerrier: il alla jusqu'au centre de la place, vers un minuscule espace vert qui disparaissait presque sous les lumignons tout choupinets Chappy (imaginez le genre…). Il empoigna la chose longue, noueuse et dure à souhait, tira un coup sec, et retourna vers le petit groupe, satisfait de lui-même. La karateka ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris et se serra un peu plus contre l'ancien Primera qui devint aussi rouge qu'un tube de ketchup laissé en plein soleil en pleine période de canicule.

-Protège-moi, Coyote!

-Moi, je veux bien, mais avec quoi face à _ça_?

-Tiens, femme, c'est pour toi.

-Euh…merci Zaraki Kenpachi.

-Des fleurs, appuya le capitaine en tendant la chose qu'il avait dans les mains, comme pour souligner l'importance de l'effort que ça lui avait couté.

-C'est pas des fleurs, Kenpachi, le rembarra gentiment Inoue, mais un arbre, c'est déjà ça…

* * *

**Quatrième étape: lui offrir des chocolats.**

Nous avons vu précédemment que Ryuu, ancien arrancars de son état qui n'aimait pas trop se faire taper dessus, avait été prié d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était.

Pas stupide, pas moche à regarder, il s'était confortablement installé à la terrasse du Café de la ville, où il sirotait son thé (un reste traumatique de l'époque du Problème Méché) en jetant en temps en temps un regard désabusé aux troupeaux de jeunes filles en fleurs et de couples ventousés qui pullulaient en ce jour de saint valentin.

Quelle bêtise…

Son regard vint se poser sur un petit attroupement de personnages hétéroclites qui comprenait un tube de ketchup, un garçon en jupe, un punk de trois mètres, une bimbo rousse, un cachet d'aspirine, et une touffe de cheveux blonds.

Cheveux blonds. Peau sombre. Taille élancée.

Corps de rêve et cheveux soyeux.

-Hallibel-sama!, s'exclama notre ancien arrancars qui en oublia pendant une micro seconde de siroter son thé.

Dans un geste totalement compulsif, il en but deux gorgées d'affilée.

Pour me punir d'avoir oublié d'en avaler une gorgée, pour me punir d'avoir oublié d'en avaler une gorgée, pour avoir oublié d'en avaler une gorgée, pour me punir de…

Oui, Ryuu avait beau être un ancien arrancar, il n'en avait pas moins des toc sévères dûs à la terreur que lui avait inspiré Aizen.

Ayant fini sa tâche et voyant son idole au loin, Ryuu se leva de sa chaise, et marcha en direction du groupe.

En ancien arrancar, Ryuu avait gardé une certaine attitude de respect envers ses supérieurs. Mais concernant Hallibel Tia, c'en était devenu de l'adoration. Au point que lorsqu'il la regardait, les chutes du Niagara se déversaient de sa bouche.

Oui, oui, de l'adoration pure et dure.

Si je vais lui parler, j'ai besoin de lui trouver un présent. Qu' est ce que les mortels offrent aux personnes auxquels ils vouent un culte en faisant de sacrifices sur un autel?

Coup d'œil à gauche: un type était en train de chanter la sérénade d'une voix de crécelle à une fille qui avait l'air de vouloir avoir recours au bankai de Tôsen pour ne plus rien entendre.

Mauvaise idée.

Coup d'œil à droite: une fille serrait contre son cœur (ou sa poitrine, suivant si vous êtes un tant soit peu romantique ou pas) une boîte de chocolats.

Pourquoi pas.

Ryuu alla donc voir la jeune fille qui avait la boîte de chocolat: il sortit son plus beau sourire et lui ordonna d'une voix suave de lui donner sa boîte. Elle le lui tendit d'un air surpris, sans même penser à la garder.

-Hum, Hallibel-sama?

La blonde se retourna pour voir un type qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, suant à grosses gouttes, l'air passablement gêné, tendant une boîte en forme de cœur avec un gros ruban rouge.

-T'es qui, toi?

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas? Je suis Ryuu, j'étais dans…

_Mais qu'est c e qu'il parle, lui, pire que Mira Rose!_

-Et donc ensuite, je suis partis dans…

_Mais jamais il se tait? Roh, j'aime bien ses cheveux…_

-…et après, j'ai été enfermé dans…

_Nan mais jamais il la ferme?_

-Et donc je suis venu vous offrir des chocolats.

Il avait dit le mot magique.

Un inconnu qui transpire, que vous ne connaissez pas, qui parle -non, qui effectue un monologue sans queue ni tête- tout seul pendant que vous baillez d'ennui, qui a l'air d'un malade mental (parce qu'il ne vous regarde même pas dans les yeux), toute fille se sentirait pas rassurée.

MAIS, car oui, il y a un mais, si ce type vous offre une boîte de chocolats (au lait, de préférence), ces critères de repousse-type (sisi, ça peut se dire) n'ont plus AUCUNE espèce d'importance.

Théorie qui se vérifie aussi avec un pot de Nutella.

SURTOUT avec un pot de Nutella, d'ailleurs.

Donc Hallibel ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Elle arracha des mains le cœur chocolaté et poussa un cri strident.

-KAWAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏÏÏ!

* * *

**Dernière étape: la finalité du rituel.**

La soirée était partie en vrille, comme d'habitude.

La pluie s'était même mise à tomber.

Nan, pas la pluie, le déluge.

Ils foncèrent tous se mettre à l'abri dans le Café de la place, où Ryuu commanda une autre tasse de thé et où Tatsuki en profita pour s'éclipser avec Starrk, enfin loin de Zaraki quoi. Il ne restait donc plus qu'Ulquiorra et Inoue, qui regardaient la pluie tomber en torrent continu sur Karakura.

-C'est joli, la pluie.

-Il fait froid, nous sommes trempés.

-Je sais, Ulquiorra, mais essaye d'imaginer que la pluie nettoie les rues, c'est génial! C'est le service de nettoyage naturel de la ville! En plus…euh, Ulquiorra?

L'ancien Cuarta ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, occupé à tenter de sauver sa coiffure en aplatissant à grands coups de paumes sur le crâne les mèches rebelles.

-Ulquiorra, le fait que tu n'aimes pas la pluie, c'est parce que tes cheveux frises?

Il lui lança un regard blasé.

-Dans l'Hueco Mundo, c'était facile: c'était un désert. Mais dans ton monde, femme, j'ai l'air d'avoir une coupe à la mode lors des années 70.

-Une coupe affro? Tu t'es renseigné sur le sujet?

Il prit une moue ennuyée en acquiesçant. Oui, il s'était renseigné, il avait bachoté pendant des heures avant d'oser engager une conversation potable, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air stupide dès qu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Mais à défaut de se montrer ridicule par la parole, c'était ses cheveux qui le trahissaient. Totalement désespéré, il tenta une énième fois d'aplatir ses cheveux.

Inoue le regarda faire, et rit lorsqu'elle comprit que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra.

-Tu sais, même si tu as les cheveux qui frisottes,…

Le rouge lui monta aux joues mais elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle tira un peu sur le bras d'Ulquiorra qui pencha vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts, comme tétanisé. Mais il se laissa attirer.

-Je t'aime quand même, compléta la rousse en souriant.

Ulquiorra l'attira à lui, puis…

Au loin, Kurosaki tentait de se préserver de la pluie, il avait rabattu son manteau sur sa tête et courait en direction de sa maison. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il arriva sur la place désertée, cherchant un abri plus proche de sa maison. Il vit le café de loin, et voulut y entrer, mais ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

_C'est…Inoue? Et Ulquiorra? Et ils…ILS S'EMBRASSENT?_

* * *

**Oui, j'ai été longue à poster, mais bon, ce chap' est super long!**

**C'est moins bon que ce que j'avais pensé au départ, mais « on » m'a assuré que c'était pas trop mauvais. D'ailleurs, j'vous laisse, la soirée ne fais que débuter pour moi…**

**Shinji: Tu pourrais au moins me détacher, nan?**

**NAN, tu serais capable de t'enfuir, et je te veux pour toute la soirée, choupinet…**

**Shinji: D'accord, mais ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA!**

**Merci aux lecteurs et aux reviewers!**


	75. Un mariage?

**Chuuuut, pas de bruit!**

**Pourquoi? Parce que je vous poste ce chap' depuis ma salle de classe, vec le prof qui nous débite son cours à un mètre environ, merci au réseau de l'établissement! Avant tout, réponse aux reviews!**

**Freak666chaos****: Oui, j'ai été obligée de changer le caractère de ton perso pour coller au type de la fic, mais bon si t'as ris c'est que t'es content de ton cadeau de Noël (enfin j'espère!)! Bah je sais pas pour une autre apparition, mais pourquoi pas?**

**Nemesisprojet-son****: Contente que le chap' t'ai plus (même si tu t'es fais châtier par Ulquiqui qui n'aime pas qu'on parle mal de sa chérie d'amuuuur)!**

**Magda-chan****: Alors Kyione Kotetsu c'est la deuxième vice-capitaine de la treizième division, une sorte de roquet (genre petit chien nerveux); sinon, chui contente que tu lise l'original avec Ryuu, moi j'aime beaucoup la fic Renaissance même si j'ai dû modifier un peu Ryuu pour les besoins de l'histoire^^**

**Tenku no Miko****: Oui, Grimmjow le sanguinaire et Kyione, ça fait peur, je te l'accorde.**

**Meika****: Le cri du cœur de Hallibel, c'est clair que ça tranche avec son air froid. Mais en même temps, il lui a offert des chocolats (c'est pas négligeable)**

**Gun d'ange****: Il est hors de question d'un lemon Zaraki/Tatsuki, hein? De jeunes lecteurs innocents lisent cette fic , elle est classée « humour » (pourri certes, mais de l'humour quand même!). Pis viens pas m'embêter, hein! (boude) ET VA, VA PETIT SCARABEE, VA CHERCHER BONHEUR DANS LA FIC A FREAK666CHAOS-KUN!**

**Margauxx66: Et oui, ej préfère de loin le Ulqui/Hime à l'Ichi/Hime...en fait, Ichigo, je le vois avec personne...seul, sur une îke déserte, entre un requin et un crocodile, peut être, mais bon...**

**Irkiala: Un nouveau reviewer? Merci de tes reviews, mais évite de t'éttouffer!**

**Autre chose! « On » m'a avancé l'idée de faire un chap' crossover, où des persos autres que ceux de Bleach apparaîtrait, alors LA question se pose: QUI voudriez vous voir apparaître? N'hésitez surtout pas à dire votre préférence, hein, après tout c'est vous les lecteurs!**

* * *

-Tatsuki! Il est encore dehors!

-Je préfère le laisser, il va finir par se lasser.

Hallibel passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte du salon, jetant un coup d'œil mauvais à la karatéka qui planchait sur sa dissertation.

-Mais s'il est dehors, moi je ne peux pas sortir!

-Je vois pas ce qui t'en empêche, Hallibel.

-….

Prise d'un gros doute, Tatsuki leva le nez de sa feuille sur la femme blonde à l'entrée.

-…à moins que t'ai gardé un traumatisme de votre première rencontre?

L'ancienne Tercera baissa les yeux, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent: d'habitude, elle les plantait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur et elle n'en démordait pas.

Faut dire aussi que la première fois avait été rude pour Hallibel: elle était sortie sans le couuvert d'un accompagnateur, ce qui avait provoqué une chasse à l'homme, enfin à la femme, pour finir par une mise à mort par Zaraki qui avait presque réussit.

-Va lui parler, Tatsuki.

-D'accord, d'accord, j'y vais!

Et la voilà dehors, face au démon de la 11ème division, qui portait décidemment bien son nom.

À l'intérieur, Hallibel observait par la fenêtre, roulée en boule sur le canapé qui y était collé, une boule d'angoisse au ventre. Nnoitra et Starrk firent leur entrée d'un pas nonchalant: apparemment, Nnoitra venait une fois de plus de dévaliser le frigo et Starrk venait de se lever. Comment le savoir? Facile: l'un avait un bout de steak coincé entre les dents (classe jusqu'au bout), l'autre avait la grosse marque de l'oreiller sur la joue.

-Tia, qu'est c equi se passe?

-C'est encore le démon.

L'ancien Primera se lova vers elle, histoire de la soutenir. Nnoitra, lui, ne se moqua pas. Toute la maison devenait grave et sé&rieuse lorsque le capitaine de la onzième était dans les parages. De toute façon, Zaraki avait bien choisit son jour: Ulquiorra contait fleurette dans les champs de blé à sa chérie poil de carotte et Grimmjow avait été réquisitionné par la sixième division pour faire un maximum de paperasse. Il ne restait donc plus que Tatsuki qu'il harcelait sans avoir l'air d'y toucher, Hallibel qui restait traumatisée, Starrk, et Nnoitra qui s'était fait laminer.

-Ce type fout les jetons, dit Hallibel en l'observant se redresser de toute sa hauteur avec un air grave sur le visage. C'est un démon.

-C'est vrai que pour passer dix neuf jours sans manger, sans boire, à faire le qui vive devant le palier de sa promise, assis en tailleur sans bouger d'une clochette, faut être démoniaque, approuva Starrk d'un hochement de tête.

-Nan mais juste pour s'intéresser à Tatsuki Arisawa faut avoir un sérieux grain.

Stark lui lança un regard désabusé.

-Tu peux parler, toi, t'as encore la trouille.

-J'AI PAS LA TROUILLE!

-Dis, Coyote, tu imagine si la fillette cède aux avances du démon?

-Tatsuki ne ferais jamais ça, rassure-toi.

-Tu crois qu'on retournera au Hueco Mundo?

-C'est quoi le rapport?, demanda Nnoitra, soudainement très intéressé.

-Bah, elle va partir se marier au Seretei, et Orihime va sûrement vouloir suivre son amie. Si Arisawa part, on a plus la maison qui nous abrite.

-Et si la rouquine part, elle emmènera juste Ulquiorra avec elle. Nous, par contre…

Les trois comparses se regardèrent, inquiets. Si par un grand hasard malheureux, ou un coup de folie de l'auteure, Tatsuki Arisawa décidait que le reste de sa vie se ferait en fonction du capitaine de la Onzième division, ils avaient tout à perdre. Starrk soupira uen nouvelle fois, levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-De quoi vous avez peur, sérieusement? Depuis le départ, Ttasuki l'envoie balader, et pas des façons les plus gentilles qui soient. Le jour où elle se mariera, SI elle se marie, ce serait avec un champion de karaté ou de kendo.

-Dis-moi, Nnoitra…

-Mmmmm?

-Toi, t'as voyagé un peu partout dans la douzième division lorsque t'étais un esprit psans corps, non?

-Et alors?

-Tu as eus accès aux bases de données du Gotei 13?

-Vaguement…pourquoi?

-Tu sais en quoi est spécialisé la onzième division?

Nnoitra leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant dans les tréfonds de son esprit brumeux. Là, au loin, dans le brouillard épais, il aperçut la forme d'une réponse…

-Dans le combat direct. Pas de pouvoirs magiques, qu'ils disent. De grands champions de kendo.

Hallibel coula un regard victorieux vers Starrk.

-Kendo.

-Oh m…de. Mais non, mais non, vous imaginez la demande en mariage de ce type? Il faudrait de la délicatesse, du doigté, du…

-Le doigté, ricana Nnoitra avec un grand sourire, c'est plutôt pour la nuit de noces.

-Ulquiorra a raison, c'que tu es vulgaire!

-Fais pas ta mijaurée, Hallibel! Et, au fait…c'est comment une demande en mariage?

-Pourquoi, t'as l'intention de faire ta demande à Nelliel?

-LA FERME!

-Bon, calme toi. Tia, moi aussi je suis curieux.

-En premier lieu, c'est le mâle qui prend les devants.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil par la fenêtre sur la scène du dehors: Zaraki était debout, en train de parler à Tatsuki, qui, les bras le long du corps, semblait l'écouter, bouche bée.

-Il est déjà bien parti, remarqua Nnoitra.

-Puis il le mâle s'agenouille.

-Tu vois Kenpachi Zaraki s'agenouiller, toi?

-Bah la preuve…

En effet, le capitaine géant de la onzième avait mis un genou à terre, et il fourrageait dans son kimono. Dans la poche intérieure de la partie supérieure, bande de cochon.

Starrk commença à avoir une veine qui palpitait sur son front.

-Il n'a pas le droit…

-Tout n'est pas perdu, Coyote, restons optimiste, ça le gratte peut-être, tout simplement.

-Avec un genou à terre?

-Tant qu'il en lui donne pas un petit boîtier noir et qu'elle ne saute pas de joie en l'ouvrant, tooouut, va, bien, tempéra Hallibel avec un sourire confiant.

Il est facile au possible d'imaginer la tête de Starrk, Nnoitra et Hallibel lorsque la scène s'éxécuta sous leurs yeux ébahis.

-Elle,… elle peut pas se marier, où on va aller?

-Les femmes, toutes pareilles!

-….

-Starrk, s'enquit Hallibel, tout va bien?

-….

-Coyote?

Il avait disparut. Les anciens Tercera et Quinte entendirent soudain un grand cri à l'extérieur. Zaraki se tenait le nez, les yeux exorbités.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il a foutu?

-Il est dingue, ce clebs!

Ils virent Starrk charger l'humaine brune sur ses épaules et la reconduire d'un pas souple à la maison: il la déchargea sur le pallier et ferma la porte de l'entrée à double tour.

-Espèce d'égoïste!, hurla Starrk, hors de lui. Tu vas te marier?

-Pardon? ME QUOI?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Tatsuki, il a mis un genou à terre!

-Oui, il a eut le tendon tranché et il devait se reposer la jambe vu qu'il refuse d'aller jusqu'à la quatrième division!

-Il t'as donné la boîte noire!

-Oui, le boîtier que je devrais toucher à chaque fois que je voudrais m'attaquer à un hollow!

-Hein?

-Pour devenir shinigami!

-Mais,…tu as sauté de joie!

-Pas de joie, boke*, ce truc m'a donné une décharge spirituelle!

-Mais…mais…tu ne vas pas te marier, alors?

-Zaraki est venu pour me donner le boîtier spirituel qui me permet de me changer en shinigami, rien de plus! Me marier! Mais n'importe quoi, toi! Avec lui en plus! Qui t'as mis cette idiotie dans la tête?

Lentement, trois paires d'yeux -des bleus, des violets et des sombres- se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Hallibel.

-Euh…les gars?

La veine sur la tempe de Starrk semblait s'être propagée à tout le groupe.

-C'était un malentendu, hein!

-Hallibel…, commença Nnoitra.

-L'important, c'est que Tatsuki ne se marie pas, hein?

-Tu peux commencer…, continua Starrk.

-Vous n'oseriez pas, hein?

-À COURIR!, finit Tatsuki en se jetant sur elle.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard, le soir commençait même à tomber sur le Gotei13.

Fidèle à son poste de surveillant, un ancien arrancar surveillait les locaux de la deuxième division.

Ryuu buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé, avec une posture relâchée: l'heure ne se prêtait pas tant que ça à la vigilance.

Soudain, un bruit de course lui parvint. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf que Tia Hallibel, son idole, son incarnation de la divinité et de la femme parfaite, lui sauta dessus, les cheveux en bataille, l'air essoufflé.

-Cache-moi!

Sans réfléchir, il la balança derrière la porte du premier cachot derrière lui. Sa tasse de thé lui en tomba des mains, mais ce n'était pas grave, il s'en remettrait pour une fois.

_La vie de Dame Hallibel est en jeu!_

À peine était-elle cachée que trois individus à l'air louche, toute dent dehors et l'air passablement énervé. Le chef, une petite brunette en tenue de combat, l'attrapa par le col.

-Tu l'as vue?

Il hocha la tête et pointa du doigt sur le cachot.

-Il est fan d'Hallibel, cracha Nnoitra, il dit pas la vérité! Elle a dû aller tout droit!

-Tata Yoyoooo!

-On dit pas « tayo tayo »?

-C'est le cri de guerre de Starrk, fait pas chercher…*

Le groupe repartit en soulevant un nuage de fumée.

Hallibel jaillit hors du cachot, et lui serra la main avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, merci beaucoup!

Et elle partit en sens inverse. Ryuu secoua tristement la tête.

_Si elle se mariait, elle pourrait au moins se reposer sur quelqu'un pour éviter les dangers du monde des humains…_

* * *

***boke: crétin, idiot**

***à la base, tiré d'une saga que seuls les plus décérébrés pourraient éventuellement reconnaître.**

**N'oubliez pas de répondre pour le crossover, c'est un cadeau!**

**Merci à tous!**


	76. Maudits Pirates!

**Et voici un Crossover Bleach/…. Ah ben non, j'vais pas tout vous dire nan plus, ce s'rait trop facile!**

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Kyle53: Et oui, Reflet d'acide, tu avais trouvé! (le niveau monte, là)**

**Margauxx68: Je ne connaissait aucun des deux persos que tu as cité, mais comme j'le dis en fin de chap', si ce crossover plaît, j'en efrai d'autres, et puis comme tu prends la peine d eme reviewer, je vais tenter de me renseigner sur ces persos, si jamais j'fais un autre crossover!**

**Freak666chaos: Ryuu apparaîtra peut-être après (j'avoue que je bloque un peu en c'moment) donc idée du bisou pas anbandonnée! Et puis va te pencher sur Renaissance!**

**Gun d'ange: Si ce chap' plaît, j'ferai un autre crossover, et j'mettrai les simpsons à l'intérieur (mélange entre Bart et Ulquiorra, j'le sens bien) et ouais, va lire la fic de Freaky-kun, elle est super bien! T puis…ce ne serait pas le chap' 76, par hasard? 76, genre…78 moins deux? (clin d'œil pour ton futur Aizen/Inoue)**

**Meika: Oui, pauvre Starrk!**

**Lectrice: Merci pour ton idée, je connaissait déjà un peu el sujet de ton idée, j'l'ai mis dans le crossover! Merci d'aimer ma fic, j'ai été contente de voir que tu n'as pas été découragée par tous les chap'!**

**Irkiala: Y aura pas d'mariage, mais c'est vrai que je verrai plus Ulqui/Hime que Tatsuki/Zaraki…**

**Lisette: merci de tes reviews! Je ne connais pas du tout, mais si ce crossover plaît j'en ferai ptètre d'autres, je verrai pour les persos que tu me propose!**

* * *

Le soleil était revenu au Japon, un beau soleil tout rond et brillant et surtout, surtout…

-Chaleeeeeeuuuur!

-Oui, on sait Nnoitra, tu aimes le soleil.

La chaleur, oui. À Karakura, la température était montée à 25 degrés, autrement dit, une chaleur intense pour un mois de février. Les cerisiers n'avaient pas encore éclot, mais il faisait déjà chaud. Et lorsqu'on a l'habitude de se balader en pull et en écharpe, avoir vingt-cinq degrés dans les dents, ça donne une brusque bouffée de chaleur.

Dans ces cas là, même si on a 17 ans et qu'on est un homme, on a l'impression d'être une femme de 60 ans ménopausée. Et une bonne façon de ne plus se prendre pour madame Martin la concierge de soixante ans en bas de son immeuble, c'est de se rafraîchir. Une bonne manière de se rafraîchir, à part ouvrir son congélateur et d'enfourner sa tête à l'intérieur, c'est d'aller à la piscine: petit problème, la piscine était bondée, alors quitte à s'immerger complètement, autant que ça soit dans un graaaaaand espace libre.

Nos arrancars encore en vie allaient donc gouter les joies de la mer (qu'on voit danser le long des golfes claaaairs) en communauté.

Après avoir tournés pendant une heur pour trouver le bon emplacement, après avoir consacré une autre heure à repousser des meutes de fangirls en délire qui avaient repéré de loin Grimmjow en Nnoitra torse nu; après avoir consacré une demie heure à choisir des activités en empêchant les anciens arrancars de s'étriper mutuellement, ils avaient réussi à s'installer.

Tatsuki avait planté le parasol, Grimmjow s'était installé le plus loin possible de l'eau, pour faire tranquillement bronzette, Starrk se tenait très près de la glacière qui contenait la nourriture, Nnoitra était à demi immergé dans l'eau, Hallibel, elle…avait disparu.

Bref, tout était plutôt tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'au loin, un petit point noir se profile.

Ce point noir se mit à grossir, grossir, GROSSIR, jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse voir une forme avançant à grande vitesse sur l'eau. Nnoitra fut le premier à s'en apercevoir: mettant ses deux longues mains en visière, il plissa les yeux pour tenter de mieux discerner la forme au loin.

-Hep, Rouquine!

-Oui, Nnoitra-sama?

-C'est normal, cette maison sur l'eau?

-Une maison sur l'eau?

-Mais répète pas tout c'que j'dis! Là bas, y a une maison avec des draps qui vient dans notre direction. C'est normal?

-Des draps,…une maison…

Le point noir se rapprocha encore du bord de mer, et bientôt ils purent discerner la coque de bois, les voiles gonflées par le vent, le canon pointé en direction de la plage, la proue en forme de tête de chèvre…LE CANON?

Orihime sentit qu'on la tirait violemment en arrière, et bientôt un boulet de canon percuta la plage à quelques centimètres de là où se tenait la potiche un instant plus tôt. Nnoitra avait agrippé Tatsuki par le bas du maillot, Starrk avait sauvé la glacière, et Grimmjow s'était levé d'un bond, un grand sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

-De la baston?

Le bateau se stoppa à quelques mètres de la plage, et une petite barque rejoignit le groupe sur la plage. Un jeune garçon brun portant un chapeau de paille descendit de la barque, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il eut un grand sourire crétin et désigna Starrk du doigt.

-Salut! Je la veux!

Starrk ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, Tatsuki s'interposa.

-Alors déjà, c'est un garçon, et ensuite, il est pas intéressé.

-Qui t'es gamin?, demanda Nnoitra qui s'était relevé avec du sable plein les cheveux.

-Je m'appelle Luffy, je suis un pirate, et je veux devenir seigneur des pira…

-Nous n'en avons cure, crétin.

Luffy se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Vêtu d'une veste ouverte et d'un short noir, il avait le teint très pâle et deux grands yeux vert. Il tenait serré contre lui une rousse à forte poitrine et à long cheveux roux. Le pseudo seigneur des pirates lorgna sur la rousse.

-Une fille?

Et merde.

Derrière lui, une deuxième personne sauta de la petite embarcation: des cheveux blonds, un seul œil de visible, … et cet œil était en forme de cœur.

-Oooooh, Inconnue de mon cœur, laissez-moi vous chanter les louanges que mon âme éprouve à vous voir ainsi seule sur cette plage abandonnée…

-Hé, reluque pas notre humaine, le déphasé!

-Je ne suis pas déphasé, je m'appelle (coup d'œil en forme de cœur en direction d'Orihime) Sanji, et suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, jeune demoiselle de mon cœur!

Le blondinet se coucha aux pieds d'Orihime qui eut un sourire gêné devant tant de ferveur. Sanji releva la tête avec un grand sourire charmeur…et se prit les pieds successifs de Tatsuki, Nnoitra et Ulquiorra dans la figure.

-Aïe…ça fait mal…mais moins que la déchirure que mon cœur ressent face à l'inaccessibilité de cette jeune et jolie jeune fille…

-Mais t'arrête jamais, toi?

-Qu'est ce que t'as, tête de gazon, tu t'moque de mon amour inconditionnel, t'veux t'battre?, demanda le blond en se retournant vers un troisième personnage qui était descendu de la barque en tenant bien haut ses katanas à la main pour ne pas les mouiller.

-Zorro, soit sympa avec Sanji.

-J'fais c'que j'veux, Luffy, et j'suis d'accord avec les cheveux bleus, c'est un déphasé!

-Tête de gazon!

-Ero-cook!

-Hé, ho, vous l'dites si on vous gênes!, gueula Grimmjow.

-Qu'est c e qu'il a, le schtroumpf, y veux s'battre?, demanda Zorro en prenant ses katanas en main.

-Ça s'pourrait bien. Ça t'pose un problème la tantouse?

-Tantouse?, s'étrangla Zorro.

-Des cheveux verts, ça fait tantouse.

Pendant que les deux têtes brû… brutes épaiss… fiers combattants se regardaient en chien de faïence, et que Sanji continuait à lorgner sur Orihime avec de la bave coulant sur le menton et du sang coulant du nez, Luufy, lui, avait toujours les yeux braqués sur Starrk qui se cramponnait à la glacière.

-Je la veux.

-Tu l'as déjà dis, mister Pirate.

-Je la veux quand même.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que Coyote n'était pas une fille!

-Nan, mais lui, j'm'en fiche. Je suis un pirate…et j'ai faim. Je veux la glacière.

-HEEEEEEIIINN? Tout ça pour ça?, s'étonna Nnoitra.

Sanji eut un sourire d'excuse sans lâcher Orihime des yeux.

-Notre capitaine a toujours faim. Vous imaginez, jeune demoiselle de mon cœur, le calvaire pour un cuisinier comme moi? J'ai toujours du travail!

-Vous cuisinez?

-Ouiiii, chérie, je suis Sanji le cuisinier du Vogue Merry!

-Moi aussi, je cuisine! Mon plat favori, c'est la fondue de chocolat aux poireaux…ou el sandwich pulet ananas fromage qu'on m'a fait découvrir il y a peut de temps…

-C'est…original, chérie de mon cœur…

-donc, vous nous la donnez, cette glacière?

Starrk secoua la tête.

-Hors de question!

SBAF!

-Tatsuki, ça fait MAL!

-Donne-lui cette glacière, qu'il s'en aille!

-Non!

-Si!

-Starrk, donne-lui cette glacière ou tu dors tout seul ce soir!

-Bon d'accord.

-YEEAAAHH! Moi Luffy, Seigneur des pirates, j'vous remercie!

Pendant que le type au chapeau de paille dévorait le contenu du coffre au trésor culinaire, Tatsuki observa la scène: un vorace en train de vider leur déjeuner, un punk bagarreur, et un invétéré dragueur. La scène semblait déjà connue: Renji le vorace, Grimmjow le punk bagarreur et le dragueur Kon. Un miroir, voilà ce que c'était. Luffy arrêta bientôt de manger (parce qu'il avait tout raflé, surtout) et remonta dans la barque: il eut toutes les peines du monde à faire bouger Zorro et Grimmjow. Avant de partir, Sanji fit un baisemain à Orihime et un clin do'eil charmeur qui la fit rosir jusqu'aux oreilles. Ulquiorra le remarqua et fit rentrer le cuisinier dragueur dans la barque à coup de pied dans le-

-Et qu'on ne vous revoie plus!, gueula Grimmjow de la rive pendant que Zorro essayait de se jeter à l'eau pour el rejoindre.

Ulquiorra essayait de faire dé-rosir Inoue qui restait figée.

-Ils ont tout mangé, s'indigna Starrk.

-Tout?

-Oui, Nnoitra, même tes barres chocolatées.

L'ancien Quinta balança son poing dans la direction de la barque.

-MAUDITS PIRAAAATES!

* * *

Hallibel regardait le soleil se coucher sur l'horizon.

Un homme lui tendit une autre bouteille: Hallibel jeta la vide qu'elle avait dans les mains et porta le goulot de la pleine avec un grand sourire à sa bouche.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière un peu trop vite: son cerveau heurta les parois de sa boîtes crânienne avec la force d'un marteau-piqueur. Elle gémit et tomba en arrière, son dos heurtant agréablement le matelas de sable avec douceur.

On se serait cru dans un lit géant, et la compagnie de ce type n'était pas mauvaise.

-Une autre bouteille, demanda Hallibel en secouant la sienne qui était devenue vide comme la précédente.

L'homme eut un sourire mutin.

-Doucement avec le rhum, mon ange, ou tu va avoir mal au crâne demain matin.

-Pas grave.

-C'est ce que j'aime faire, tu vois, ma belle: observer le monde à travers un verre….de rhum.

-Moi aussi j'aime bien. C'est chouette de discuter avec vous, chéri.

Hallibel fit un effort surhumain pour se redresser sur les coudes.

-Comemnt vous êtes arrivé à Karakura, déjà?

-J'ai voyagé sur des tortues de mers en les attachant ensemble…

-Avec quoi vous els avez attachés, en pleine mer?

-Des poils. De mon dos.

-Bwahahaha. Z'êtes un marrant, vous. C'est bon, le rhum. Une autre bouteille.

L'homme lui servit avec un grand sourire, les perles dans ses cheveux s'entrechoquant lorsqu'il se penchant vers la plantureuse ex-Tercera pour la resservir.

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton grade, déjà?

-Mon grade, mon cœur?

Il se pencha sur elle avec un grand sourire, écartant quelques mèches de cheveux blonds du visage d'Hallibel qui sentit l'alcool lui monter à la tête.

-Mais chérie…je suis LE Capitaine! La terreur des pirates!

Hallibel gloussa et porta à nouveau la bouteille à ses lèvres, ingurgitant une nouvelle dose d'alcool, pendant que l'homme brun lui tendait une nouvelle bouteille de rhum.

Il était sympa, quand même, ce Jack Sparrow!

* * *

**Bon, le crossover est finiiiiiiii!**

**Si ce crossover plaît, j'en ferai sûrement d'autres, n'oubliez pas que je fais mon maximum pour concrétiser vos idées!**

**Merci à tous, lecteurs et reviewers! **

**Bye-byyyyyyye!**


	77. Confessions Intimes

**Lectrice, tu fais une courte apparition, le problème téant que je ne connais pas assez ton propre personnage (et ton propre caractère pour faire un perso ressemblant…j'espère que t'aimera quand même!)**

**Devant l'insistance d'un de mes amis (oua l'autre, elle a des amis!) j'ai martyrisé les arrancars dans un nouvel endroit…**

**Vous ne verrez plus jamais les psy de la même façon. MWAHAHAHA.**

* * *

-Bonjour, monsieur. J esuis la psychologue qui va s'occuper de votre cas. Appelez-moi Lec. Allez-y, n'ayez pas peur, détendez-vous…

-Vous seriez détendue, vous, dans un endroit inconnu?

-Hé bien…

-Nan, vous ne le seriez pas, femelle insipide!

SBAF

-Mais ça fait mal!

-Nous allons procéder ainsi, monsieur: à chaque parole blessante vous recevrez une correction physique.

-Donc à chaque fois que je dis la vérité vous concernant, femelle, je reçois un coup de calepin?

SBAF

-…c'est bien c'que je pensais.

-Vous avez pris rendez-vous avec moi pour aujourd'hui, monsieur.

-J'sais pas. L'autre hystérique chez laquelle je vis nous a prit à tous un rendez-vous chez la psychologue « Lectrice », j'y connais rien, moi.

-Bien, installez vous sur le divan.

-Les choses vont un peu trop vite entre nous, non?

-C'est-ce qu'il est d'usage de faire, monsieur Jiruga.

-Ah bon…

-Pourquoi enlevez-vous votre veste?

-Bah c'est vous qui m'avez dis de m'installer sur le divan.

-Restez habillé, nous allons juste parler.

-Très bien.

-Donc, votre agressivité…

-J'SUIS PAS AGRESSIF, FEMELLE!

SBAF

-Votre agressivité, disais-je, semble être le résultat d'un traumatisme.

-Traumatisme? Genre la peur débile que la lavette qui s'est agenouillé devant toi après un combat sanglant éprouve?

-Euh….c'est une image très…originale, mais oui, c'est un peu ça.

-J'ai pas ce genre de peur. J'ai peur de rien.

-mais tout vous énerve. Parlez moi de ce que vous faisiez dans votre enfance…

-Mon enfance?

-Votre enfance.

-J4ai pas d'enfance. Un arrancar n'a pas d'âge.

-Un arrancar?

-Ouais. Quand vous mourrez, vous devenez une âme: cette âme évolue en hollow, qui évolue en Gillian, qui évolue en adjuchas, qui évolue en vastos lorde, après quoi ils gagnent la ligue et deviennent maître pokémon.

-Ah…donc vous, vous vous situez…

-J'suis…j'étais un vastos lorde. Je faisais partie du top 10, les espadas, j'étais le numéro Quinte, juste au dessus du punk mais en dessous de l'emo.

-Vous étiez donc parmi les meilleurs?

-JE SUIS LE MEILLEUR! C'est simplement que ces lavettes étaient les préférées de l'autre mégalomane. Je suis ce qu'on a fait de meilleur en tant qu'arrancar, je suis grand, je suis fort, j'ai un corps parfait…

-Vous palliez à votre manque de confiance en vous par une énumération de qualités fictives. Comportement puéril.

-Elles sont vraies…et ej suis pas un gosse.

-Très bien…parlez moi de vos parents.

-Mais puisque j'vous dis que j'étais pas un enfant, j'ai pas de parents!

-Vous deviez pourtant bien avoir une autorité parentale…

-Bah y avait le trio des lavettes…

-Parlez moi de ces personnes.

-Bah, il y avait un africano-japonais…c'était rien qu'un insecte, un foutu insecte…le fils improbable d'un grillon et de Martin Luther King, vous savez, avec ses rêves de justice et tout…

-Vous avez une référence comme Martin Luther King?

-Bah 'ai du étudier votre monde, saleté d'humains, pour pouvoir m'adapter. Le rêve de Mister Cafard, c'était un monde de justice et de paix, vous voyez, le genre de rêve débile propre aux miss monde.

SBAF

-Vous avez dis « saleté d'humains ».

-J'avais compris.

-Vous en semblez pas avoir une bonne expérience avec cette figure autoritaire. Parlez-moi des autres membres du trio.

-Bah, y avait le big boss,…lui, c'était un anglais. Forcément.

-Comment en être sûr?

-Il avait du thé à la place du sang dans les veines. On en buvait toujours, du thé. Lundi, c'était du thé, mardi aussi, mercredi aussi, jeudi aussi….le jour, la nuit, …. Du thé partout, dans les tasses, dans les veines, au mur, au plafond, du thé partout MWAHAHAHA!

-Du caaaalme, monsieur Jiruga. Cette figure autoritaire semble vous avoir particulièrement marqué…

-Bien sûr qu'il m'a marqué, il a même marqué votre monde. Ça aurait pu, pourtant, être évité.

-Et comment? Y avait-il des signes avant coureur?

-Un type qui se met du gel dans les cheveux, qui a une mèche rebelle, qui s'habille en blanc et qui boit du thé, tu SAIS qu'il va foutre la merde.

-Et la troisième figure du trio?

-Ichimaru?

-Si vous le dites. Je remarque que c'est la seule personne que vous avez appelé par son nom, et pas par une désignation métaphorique…

-On s'en fout.

SBAF

-On ne doit exclure aucune possibilité.

-Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs…

-Nus en étions à Ichimaru.

-Lui, c'est un français.

-Un français?

-Ouais. Un type qui passe son temps à manipuler le monde et qui se fout constamment de la gueule des autres, c'est typiquement français.

-Tout ce qui est mauvais n'est pas forcément français…

-Vous connaissez Mayuri tête d'iguane, non?

-Qui?

-Laissez tomber. Et j'appelle Ichimaru par son nom, parce que c'est l'seul qui s'en est sorti vivant.

-Les autres sont morts?

-Ouais. Le cafard a été dégommé à la bombe insecticide par le 69 et le clébard; et l'anglais s'est fait latter par la fraise rousse.

-Vous utilisez beaucoup de cliché, monsieur Jiruga.

-On s'en tape, j'parle comme je veux.

-Vos trois figures parentales n'ont eut manifestement aucune influence sur vous. Vous avez une amoureuse?

-QUOI?

-Une petite chérie à qui faire des bisous, vous savez, smack-smack, et mêmee faire tagada tagada…

-Hollow-, vous n'êtes pas en train d'me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle, hein?

-Répondez à la question.

-NAN, j'ai PAS d'amoureuse.

-Donc vous avez une amoureuse…

-Mais j'viens de dire que non!

-Vous niez l'évidence, je l'ai bien compris. Vous êtes stressé.

-Je suis pas stressé!

-Alors lâchez les rebords du divan, vous imprimez la marque de vos ongles dedans.

-Oh, zut.

-Bien. Sans aucune autorité parentale, un gros complexe d'infériorité, et une relation amoureuse niée…je crois avoir cerné votre problème, Jiruga. Je propose que vous preniez ces pilules vertes sur la table, là-bas…

-Pas envie.

SBAF

SBAF

SBAF

-MAIS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE M'FRAPPER?

-Je le ferai autant de fois que nécessaire, Jiruga.

-Bon, les pilules vertes?

-Les pilules vertes.

-J'les prends….mais rien en dit que j'les mangerai!

-C'est cela. À bientôt pour une nouvelle séance, hein, Jiruga?

-Ouais, on verra. (prends les pilules et sort de la pièce)

Lectrice regarda à droite, à gauche, en haut et en bas, puis alla vérifier si l'ancien arrancar était bien sorti. La psychologue poussa un minuscule bouton à la base de son cou, et le gigai artificiel se décomposa en un sifflement strident, laissant apparaître un tout autre corps que celui de la jeune et jolie psychologue qui se tenait là une minute avant et à qui Nnoitra avait confié ses problèmes, si on peut appeler ça « confier ».

Une silhouette, elle bien féminine, sortit de l'ombre, un bloc note couvert d'inscription à la main.

-Il a bien faillit me démasquer, ce ver de terre insupportable!

-Vous avez agis de main de maître, seigneur Mayuri.

-Je le sais, ça, Nemu. Cachée dans l'ombre, toi par contre tu ne risquais pas grand-chose!

-Oui, Seigneur. Mais j'ai pu prendre des notes sur son comportement physique.

-Et moi j'ai pu rassembler toutes les informations nécessaires sur son état psychique. Ce Gigai était vraiment serré, il faudra que j'aille frotter les oreilles à cet incapable d'Urahara!

Mayuri jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bureau du faux psy qu'il était.

-Quand même, qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour enrayer l'apparition de pouvoirs spirituels pour ces arrancars!

-Il a accepté les pilules.

-Ouais…c'est déjà ça. Ça devrait faire disparaître toute trace spirituelle qui voulait réapparaître. Bon, Nemu, va chercher mon Gigai, et ensuite, retour à la maison! Il faut trouver un moyen pour enrayer les pouvoirs des autres, maintenant…

-Cette idée de psychologue était parfaite, seigneur Mayuri.

-Je le sais, figure toi que c'est moi qui ai instauré cette idée de psychologie, pour mes expériences officieuses! Chaque Psychologue que tu rencontre est en fait un membre de la douzième division qui travaille pour moi! Bon, Nemu, va chercher mon Gigai, et ensuite, retour à la maison! Il faut trouver un moyen pour enrayer les pouvoirs des autres, maintenant…

* * *

**Chap' fini!**

**Je tiens à remercier encore une fois tous les lecteurs et les reviewers, j'en suis presque à 450 reviews (pour un truc qui devait prendre que 10 chap', j'suis au bord de la crise d'hystérie joyeuse)**

**Ah, et dans un des prochains chap', on aura du Disney à la mode arrancar…des propositions?**

**Bye-byyye!**


	78. BlancheBleach et les arrancars

**Voici un premier tome de Disney à la mode arrancar (plus généralement, Disney à la sauce Bleach), mais avant, réponse à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review!**

**Irkiala: Oui, on l'adore tous!**

**Margauxx68: Oui, mon idée de départ était Blanche-Neige, mais comment as-tu deviné? Mais je retiens les autres idées que tu m'as apporté, merci beaucoup!**

**Freak666chaos: J'ai vu avec joie qu'enfin t'avais posté sur Renaissance! Sinon, merci pour l'inspi que tu m'envoie à chacune de tes reviews! Voilà la suite!**

**Tenku no Miko: C'est pas le parc d'attraction, c'est pire…MWAHAHAHAHA. (remets-toi du traumatisme!)**

**Lectrice: Je garde dans un coin de ma tête tes suggestions, mais mon idée de départ était déjà choisie! J'avoue que j'adore l'idée de Grimmjow déguisé en Mickey!**

**Gun d'ange: Tiens, tiens, tiens…ne serait-ce pas le chap' 78?**

**MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, juste avant de commencer, je dois vous faire remarquer une chose…c'est le 78ème**** chap'. La riveweuse (et fanfikeuse) nommé Gun d'ange m'a promis, dans l'une de ses reviews, qu'elle nous ferait un joli et tout mignon Aizen/Inoue…voilà le 78****ème**** chap' ma poule, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu va nous pondre =D**

**Et maintenant, le chap'!**

* * *

-On va faire _quoi_?

Inoue regarda Stark avec un grand sourire franc et niais à souhait.

-C'est simple, vous allez jouer dans la pièce de théâtre de notre école!

Grimmjow, avachi sur le canapé, lança un regard méprisant à la rousse.

-C'est pas digne d'un roi, ça.

Tatsuki le foudroya du regard et retint Hallibel qui tentait discrètement de s'enfuir du salon où on les avait réunis pour éviter le massacre.

-Eh ben c'est pas grave. On a besoin de sous pour pouvoir acheter de quoi rénover la salle informatique de notre lycée, et pour ça, on a besoin de monter une pièce. Le problème, c'est que la pièce a lieu après les vacances et que personne n'est disponible pendant ce temps. Si on ne fait rien, on va louper nos examens de fin d'année, et on ne pourra jamais aller dans l'école supérieure de notre choix. On a besoin de vous pour faire les acteurs de cette pièce.

-Quel en sera le sujet?, demanda Stark en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-C'est une œuvre de Disney. Walt Disney. Ça s'appelle « Blanche-Neige ».

-C'est un nom pourri, ou c'est moi qui fabule?

-Grimmjow, on t'as pas demandé ton avis!

-Nan mais femme, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va se trémousser sur une musique niaise pour les beaux yeux d'une tripotée d'adolescents qu'on ne connaît, qui ne nous connaissent pas et ne nous connaîtront jamais que par le surnom ridicule de « Simplet », « Prof » ou « Blanche-neige.

Nnoitra eut un sourire triomphant.

-HA! Grimmjow connaît les noms des Sept nains et de l'héroïne de Disney!

-Et comment tu sais qu'il s'agit du nom des nains, Nnoitra?, demanda le Sexto avec un grand sourire.

_Ha merde, grillé._

-Ce n'est pas la question, intervint Inoue en tentant de les calmer. Il a déjà été décidé que vous jouerez les rôles qu'on vous a attribués, en compagnie de quelques membres du Gotei 13! Il faut que vous nous aidiez!

-Et le Capitaine Yamamoto a dit que si vous ne le faisiez pas, il demanderait à Mayuri Kurotsuchi de venir vous remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Ce furent donc contraints et forcés que les arrancars et quelques uns des membres du Gotei 13 montèrent la pièce tant attendue à la façon Disney.

* * *

Nous allons user d'un outil magique dont les fanfikers (mon dieu, on invente des mots de foliiiie dans cette fic) usent souvent pour éviter un monologue écrit où le lecteur a envie de sombrer dans la léthargie la plus complète.

Le mode « avance rapide ».

La suite se fait en mode présent, hein, c'est comme la soirée des Oscars, c'est en direct.

Nous reprenons le soir de la grande première. Les lycéens de Karakura, des habitants de la ville, d'une grosse partie de Seretei et de quelques âmes artificiellement bloquées dans des corps de peluches sont réunis sur le terrain de sport du lycée qui avait été réquisitionné pour l'occasion.

Le terrain est noir de monde, et le stress monte en coulisse.

C'est toujours au dernier moment qu'on a le plus de chose à faire, comme je suis sûre vous avez remarqué: c'est toujours quand le bus est au bout de la rue que vous vous apercevez que vous avez oublié la moitié de vos affaires à la maison; c'est toujours lorsque l'on est mercredi soir que vous vous apercevez que vous avez deux devoirs de science nat' et cinq exercices de mathématiques à faire pour jeudi matin; et c'est toujours lorsque la salle est noire de monde qu'on s'aperçoit que la moitié des costumes est la reprendre, que la maquilleuse a foutu le camp et que les acteurs ont oublié leurs textes.

Sinon, ce serait moins drôle, vous en conviendrez.

Tatsuki et Orihime tentent vainement de rassembler les troupes,…

-Tout le monde est là! Euh…STOP! Où est passé l'acteur principal?

… calmer les uns…

-Grimmjow, Ichigo, si vous continuez à vous battre Ishida va être obligé de raccommoder encore vos costumes, et cette fois ci il va partir en dépression!

…et rassurer les autres…

-Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète, Coyote, t'as une phrase à dire et après tu t'en vas, c'est pas compliqué!

-Ma vie d'humain se joue peut-être sur cette réplique, Tatsuki!

-….ah ouais, quand même…

…bref, ce n'est pas la franche rigolade, la grosse marade, la super poilade à deux minutes du lever de rideau. Cependant, lorsque tout le monde est enfin là (de son plein gré ou pas), le chef d'œuvre de Disney peut enfin commencer.

…

Faudrait peut-être se décider, là.

-…Hé, ho, Kon! Arrête de mater le décolleté de l'affreuse belle-mère et fais ton boulot de narrateur!, souffle Rinrin dans son aspect de peluche oiseau.*

-Quoi? Ah, oui, bien sûr…Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain…

-Merci pour la précision!

-Tais-toi, Ririn! Donc je disais, dans un pays lointain, un roi et une reine qui s'aimaient tendrement.

Poussés de force sur la scène, Byakuya et Rukia Kuchiki costumés en paquet de fanfreluches vivants avancent de façon digne et hautaine, bref à la façon Kuchiki: un allé…un retour…puis un autre allé…puis un autre retour…

-Mais un jour, la reine mourut, et le roi se retrouva seul.

(Rukia tire son zanpakuto et s'accroche à son frère)

-Nooon, Nii-sama, je ne vous abandonnerais pas!

-Rukia, c'Est-ce qui est prévu dans le script!, suffle Tatsuki en faisant de grands signes.

-Noooon, Nii-sama, je m'accrocherais à vous comme à une peluche Chappy, très très fort et très très tendrement!

Inoue commence à paniquer, se rendant compte que la brune qui a voulut lui piquer son Kurosaki-kun de ses rêves est en train de faire un blocage sur scène.

_Il faut que quelqu'un s'en occupe!_

BUNK

Inoue regarde à nouveau sur la scène en entendant les spectateurs qui protestent: Grimmjow, en sauveur de la situation, a balancé un coup de poêle à frire en écartant deux pants de rideau et il tire la descendante Kuchiki par une jambe dans les coulisses, où un membre de la quatrième division prend le relais.

-Donc le roi, malgré son air glacial et d'avoir un balai coincé dans le c…

(Byakuya tire son zanpakuto)

-Enfin, bref, le roi dut se trouver une autre femme, parce qu'il n'est pas fait de bois et qu'après tout, même les types les plus coincés peuvent avoir plusieurs femmes, surtout s'ils sont riches…

-Tu va trop loin, peluche stupide.(air froid, très très froid…Kon gèle sur place)

En coulisse, Ishida finit de mettre le dernier ruban à la robe courte et oh combien sexy de la méchante belle-mère, qui arrive sur la scène en tenant bien haut un panneau « Non à la pêche, BARBARE! » en trottinant dans ses talons aiguilles de douze centimètres et sa robe bustier noire.

-GAAAAAAAAAH!

-Kon, reste caché!

-Mais, Ririn, la déesse devant moi m'appelle! J'ARRIVE, HALLIBEL CHERIIIIIIIE!

Ladite Hallibel chériiiiiiiie lui jeta le même regard froid que son roi, ce qui fit reculer la peluche d'un bon mètre avant qu'il continue son boulot de narrateur.

-Hum, donc, le roi et sa première ont eut un gosse, une jeune fille à la beauté sans pareil, une pure femme de compèt', une championne du genre, une acrobate au lit, une…

-KON!

-…qui s'appelait Blanche-neige.

….

-QUI S'APPELAIT BLANCHE-NEIGE!

-Hé, ho, c'est à toi!, souffle Nnoitra en poussant Blanche-Neige sur scène malgré son gémissement de protestation.

Dans la salle, un « Wow » retentissant se répercute entre les murs d'enceinte du stade. Un vieil, très vieil homme se pencha vers son vice-capitaine avec un air entendu.

-En effet, elle porte bien son nom…

Sur la scène, le pauvre cachet d'aspirine, dans sa robe rose et blanche à fleur (décidemment, merci Ishida pour ces costumes d'une incroyable qualité) n'en mène pas large: pourtant, il tient son rôle, s'empare d'un balai et commence à balayer la scène en faisant des pirouettes. Dans les coulisses, Inoue a un grand sourire émerveillé pendant qu'Ichimaru frappe des mains, enthousiaste.

-Ulquiorra-chaaaan est vraiment parfait pour c'rôle!

-Il a eut du mal à accepter la robe, mais il est vraiment superbe!

Kon se retient de rire et enchaîne pendant que Byakuya entre en coulisse et qu'Hallibel prend le devant de la scène.

-Pendant que le roi était absent, la méchante nouvelle reine prenait sur son planning overbooké -hé, Ririn, tu trouve pas que c'est marrant ce mot, « overbooké »?

-On s'en fiche, crétin, fais ton boulot de narrateur!

-Bon, d'accord, d'accord! Donc, la méchante reine va devant son miroir magique pour se repoudrer le nez et demander toujours la même chose.

(Hallibel, très digne et toujours sexy en diable, va devant un bout de miroir qu'on a décroché des toilettes pour homme du lycée et qu'on a replacé là)

-Miroir, mon beau miroir…je ne me repoudrerais pas le nez parce que la plupart des produits cosmétique sont faits avec de l'extrait d'animal marin, mais réponds à ma question: qui est la plus belle du royaume?

Derrière le miroir, Yumichika finit de se remaquiller, tranquille.

-HEP, L'MIROIR!

-Oui, oui, j'arrive…vous pouvez répéter la question?

-Qui c'est la plus belle?

-Techniquement, c'est moi, mais si on enlève le côté véridique de la chose, parce qu'on garde à l'esprit qu'on est dans une pièce de théâtre, que c'est du Disney et donc que tout ce que je vais dire n'est pas série-

-On te demande pas de la ramener, le miroir.

-Mais il faut bien que je dise la vérit-

-M'en fiche! C'est moi, la plus belle?

(Yumichika se concentre très fort pour dire ce qu'il pense être le plus gros mensonge de la création)

-C'est toi, blondasse.

-Sympa, travelot.

-QUI EST UN TRAVELOT?

(Ikkaku assomme Yumichika, Kon reprend son rôle de narrateur)

-Mais la réponse du miroir ne satisfaisait jamais vraiment la belle mère affreuse, parce que Blanche-Neige était jolie, et avait un bonnet G, et elle avait obtenu le prix Nobel De la paix, bref qu'elle lui faisait de l'ombre. Elle prit une décision importante: éliminer sa rivale. Elle envoya donc un tueur professionnel pour la zigouiller. Voyant sa dernière heure arriver, Blanche-Neige s'enfuit dans les bois…

(En trois quatre sautillements, Ulquiorra se déplace du côté « forêt obscur » de la scène. Grimmjow, en costume vert et marron, le poursuit avec un zanpakuto « emprunté » à Ichigo)

-Bwahahaha! Viens-là, Blanche-Neige de mes deux!

-Qui a donné cette arme à Grimmjow?, s'inquiéta Tatsuki.

-Euh…C'est normal que Berry-chan soit à morfe sur le sol avec une grosse bosse sur la tête?, demande d'un air très évolué Mashiro.

(sur la scène, Grimmjow poursuit Ulquiorra, qui saute habilement sur un rocher, fait une pirouette arrière, un salto, une esquive tout en balayant, voyons voir ce que le jury en pense…)

Dans la salle, Isshin Kurosaki, Genrusai Yammoto et Kisuke Urahara lèvent trois panneaux blanc.

(et c'est une superbe moyenne de 9.8 pour Blanche-neige, magnifique!)

-Mais le chasseur, qui avait un peu but à la taverne du coin, avait la gueule de bois. Et la gueule de bois, ça pardonne pas: il se planta de cible et zigouilla une biche innocente à la place.

(Grimmjow fonce vers Ulquiorra, dévie de sa trajectoire au dernier moment et se jette sur Ichimaru affublé pour l'occasion de deux oreilles et d'une petite queue de biche)

-VENGEANCE!

-Naaaaaooon!

(ils basculent derrière l'un des arbres du décor, s'ensuit alors une série de bruits suspects qui s'estompent progressivement)

-C'est pas vrai…j'suis pas aidée!, s'énerve Hallibel. Bon, ben j'vais m'en charger moi-même!

-Donc, la méchante Belle-mère alla dans la forêt à la recherche de Blanche-Neige. Qui avait trouvé entre temps refuge dans une mini cahutte de nains, sept nains qui revinrent de la mine tranquillou pendant que Blanche-Neige faisait ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux: la boniche!

(Ulquiorra lave/récure/astique/fait al poussière: les sept nains rentrent.

-Dis donc, Joyeux, ça sent le propre, non?, demande Renji.

-Ouiiiii, Simplet-kun!, s'exclame Yachiru avec un grand sourire.

-…

-Coyote, en scène!

-Oui…euh… « J'irai bien faire un petit somme »!

-Dormeur, tu ne pense qu'à ça!

-Oui, ben toi, Lisa-Atchoum, t'es toujours dans tes livres cochons!,s'exclama Nnoitra.

(et Nnoitra en nain, fallait l'faire, toujours merci à Ishida pour les costumes)

-Hé, ho, du calme, grincheux, tempère Shinji qui tient lieu de Prof. Bon, qui c'est, cette charmante demoiselle?

-Auc-aucune…i…idée….il fau….faudrait peut-être lui demander?, propose Hanataro/Timide en devenant tout rouge.

-Non, surtout pas! Après elle va vouloir qu'on chante, qu'on danse, qu'on prenne le thé avec ses amis les animaux, et ça c'est au dessus d'mes forces!

-Hé, ho, Jiruga, tu peux bien la fermer cinq minutes…Aaaah-tchoum.

-Arrête de regarder tes livres cochons, Lisa/Atchoum. J'ai compris, c'est…Simplet qui s'y colle!

(Renji, très digne, s'avance, non sans jeter un regard noir à Shinji/Prof)

-Hé, ho, Blanchette, qu'esstu fous ici?

(Ulquiorra lui jette un regard, le coin supérieur de sa lèvre du côté gauche se hisse…)

Un autre « Wow » retentissant: Ulquiorra vient de sourire.

Si, sourire.

C'est du Disney après tout.

TOUT est possible.

-Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi?, demande Ulquiorra en tendant la main pendant que les sept nains battent en retraite devant ce spectacle effrraynt.

(Pendant ce temps, Hallibel arrive derrière Ulquiorra et lui enfourne une pomme dans la bouche)

-Crève, charogne!

-Oh, les gars, elle a tué Blanche-Neige!

-On a vu, Simplet.

-Bah alors Prof reste pas planté là, trouve une solution!

-Bon…déjà, faut trouver un prince charmant: Simplet et Atchoum, vous vous y collez. Les autres, vous venez avec moi, on va régler son compte à la belle-mère.

(Shinji, Yachiru, Stark, et Nnoitra entraînent Hallibel en coulisse -qui continue avec son écriteau de « Non à la pêche »- pendant que Hanataro prend le pouls d'Ulquiorra tombé à terre et que Lisa et Renji traînent Ichigo de force sur scène)

-NON, JE LE FERAI PAS!

-Si, tu VA le faire.

-Non!

-Si.

-Non!

(Tatsuki sort la tête des coulisse, elle a son air effrayant)

-Bon d'accord.

(Kon reprend son rôle de narrateur)

-Donc, Blanche-Neige semblait morte, mais un baiser de son prince charmant allait la réveiller et la ramener à la vie!

(Ichigo s'approche , s'agenouille, se penche vers Ulquiorra avec une grimace de dégout…)

Un autre « Wow » plus tard, Ulquiorra bat des cils, se lève gracieusement dans sa robe rose, effectue une pirouette élégante sur elle-même et saute dans les bras de son preux chevalier qui est aussi rouge qu'un tube de ketcup.

(Kon continue)

-Donc là, le preux chevalier emporte la boniche sur sa monture (Ichigo entraîne Ulquiorra sur le dos de Kenpachi qui a accepté de faire le cheval, mais pas d'être déguisé) et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (certains dans la salle se marrent en imaginant la tête mélangée d'Ichigo et Ulquiorra), les nains finirent par monter une boîte de rencontre couplée avec une morgue, la belle-mère finit dans un superbe cercueil écologique sans maquillage à base de poisson, et le chasseur devint acteur, il alla jouer dans « Bambi » ! FIIIIIIIN!

* * *

Voilà les spectateurs qui applaudissent à tout rompre, la pièce est un succès! (Ulquiorra et Ichigo ne sont toujours pas revenus des coulisses, c'est à se demander ce qu'ils font, tous les deux,…

… seuls,…

… après la scène du baiser…

…tiens, les yaoistes bavent)

Inoue et Tatsuki s'inclinent respectueusement pendant le quatrième rappel, Stark pleure de joie d'avoir réussi sa réplique, Hallibel va passer un savon à Nnoitra qui a profité de la mort de la belle-mère pour la peloter, Les Vizards sont heureux comme tout d'avoir participé…

Tout el monde se lève et va pour s'en aller, lorsqu'on entend…

-GRIMMJOW, RENDS-MOI ZANGETSUUUUUUU!

-PAS AVANT D'AVOIR ÉCLATÉ BLANCHE-NEIGE!

* * *

**Chap' finiiii!**

***Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vu l'arc des Bounts (juste avant l'arc des arrancars), Ririn est une âme artificielle coincée dans un corps de peluche en forme d'oiseau…et elle affronte souvent Kon à coup de pieds, de poings, de bec ou d'illusions. Sympathique.**

**Merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers (j'en suis à 452 reviews déjà, je suis vraiment heureuse!)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et que ce n'était pas trop fouillis pour vous, c'est l'un des chap' que j'ai préféré écrire!**

**N'oubliez pas que vous ayez apprécié ou pas, une review ça fait TOUJOURS du bien à lire…merci à tous!**

**Je vous laisse, mes persos principaux ont profité du foullis pour foutre le camp, j'ai Grimmjow en treillis et Ulquiorra en robe rose en liberté dans les rues de Karakura.**

…**L'image vous parle?**


	79. Tâche et situation périlleuse

**Retour aux sources, un drabble un peu long (pour un drabble j'entends), je n'ai pas trop eus le temps de faire plus long, mais j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous plaira quand même!**

* * *

Les choses qu'il avait faites avant de rencontrer les âmes errantes qu'il avait massacré, les hollow qu'il avait dévoré en masse pour atteindre le rang d'adjuchas, tout ça l'avait marqué, bien sûr. Il avait fait un paquet d'horreurs avant la guerre: il avait menti, trahi, volé, tué, torturé, sans tenir grand compte des cris de douleur de ses victimes ou du sang qui éclaboussait ses vêtements.

Le sang…

Le sang ne l'avait jamais gêné. Le sang, il aimait à le voir couler le long des blessures de ses ennemis, ça lui donnait le sentiment de supériorité dont il avait besoin. Lors de sa transformation en adjuchas, il avait eut une peur maladive de se faire dévorer, d'être seul dans l'obscurité la plus totale, sans aucun point de repère sur lequel s'encrer. Parfois, vous avez cette impression de vide: vous perdez pieds, vous vous sentez isolé du reste du monde, et parfois même sans impression de pouvoir ressortir du n »ant qui vous entoure et qui vous dévore.

Cette impression, il voulait l'éviter, alors il avait dû prendre au moins un subordonné, une personne sur laquelle compter, une personne qui ne le trahirait pas, il en était sur, malgré tout le mépris qu'il avait pour cette personne.

Le sang et lui, cette grande histoire d'amour qui venait combler son petit souci d'infériorité par rapport aux autres.

Le seul souci, c'est que le sang, ça tâche.

Si vous avez déjà renversé du sang du à une hémorragie nasale sur votre chemise blanche lorsque vous lisez tard le soir du yaoi, ou bien si vous avez déjà latté la tête d'un petit avorton qui se croyait plus fort que vous simplement parce que son zanpakuto est aussi grand que lui, vous savez que le sang, ça tâche, et que ça s'accroche aux vêtements comme un mégalomane méché à son trône de roi du Seretei.

Pour parler franchement, avec sa lubie de combler son complexe d'infériorité sérieux, il se tâchait souvent. Et les pires horreurs ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment.

Sa transformation en humain avait changé deux choses principales.

La première, c'était son complexe d'infériorité: bien que toujours présent, il n'avait plus personne à commander. La deuxième, c'était que ses combats n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux d'avant, il n'avait plus autant de sang sur ses affaires.

Il avait trouvé, cependant, des dérivés de ses anciennes activités: pour la première, il ne s'en faisait pas trop. Être enfermé en tant qu'humain dans un corps qui n'était pas vraiment le sien à se trémousser sur une scène pour des lycéens en manque d'attention ou à apprendre à se déplacer dans le métro le mettait au même rang que les autres, il n'y avait plus de différence, de supérieur ou pas, le concernant. Pour la deuxième, il avait trouvé un passe temps qui le tâchait tout autant que lors des combats: il se battait avec à peu près tout ce qui bougeait. Par exemple, dès que Kurosaki débarquait, ou ce crétin de vice capitaine aux cheveux rouge, il se battait, il se roulait par terre, se cognait un peu partout, et finissait avec toutes sortes de tâches non identifiées un peu partout.

C'est pourquoi Tatsuki l'avait initié aux joies de la machine à laver.

Autant de programme de lavage, autant de choix devrait être interdit.

Une véritable torture psychologique pour un simple humain comme lui.

Et le voilà, bras ballant, devant un sweat devenu trois fois trop petit pour lui, et un pantalon rouge appartenant à la gravure de mode blonde de la maison qui avait déteint sur à peu près tout le linge de la maison.

Tatsuki était face à lui, tapant frénétiquement du pied sur le sol, exhibant des dizaines de sous-vêtements blancs qui avaient virés au rose pâle.

-Toute la machine est foutue. J'espère que tu as une bonne explication, _Grimmjow_.

Inutile de préciser que son regard noir et la pression spirituelle qu'elle dégageait le firent déglutir de façon bruyante, en vue de sa mort prochaine.

Oui, il en avait vu des situations périlleuses, mais rien qui ressemble à celles du monde humains.

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent cette fic, en la reviewant ou en la lisant, depuis près de 80 chap ', en supportant cet « humour » qui me caractérise (et qui en fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux protagonistes!)**

**En plus, près de 460 reviews, c'est un super cadeau que vous me faites…merci à tous, vraiment.**

**Grimmjow: Et c'est toujours moi qui morfle, hein?**

**Nekoo: T'avais qu'à pas partir en vadrouille avec Ulquiorra et Ichigo. Non mais.**

**Grimmjow: « Cadeau »? Donc tu as vieillis dernièrement?**

**Nekoo: Remue-pas le couteau dans la plaie! Et puis vas faire une autre machine!**

**Grimmjow: Méchante auteure. Méchante.**


	80. Côté Jardin

**Salut à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser, à la dernière publication, prise entre les tourments chaotiques d'une montagne de problème (et j'exagère à peine), je n'avais VRAIMENT pas la tête à écrire, donc j'ai…baclé le chap'.**

**Non, ce n'est pas bien, pas la peine de me ménager, c'était carrément plat. C'est bien pourquoi je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce…truc (qui n'est pas un chap', mais bien un truc), et je vous promets que le travail ne sera plus jamais baclé de la sorte, quitte à avoir un jour de retard!**

**Encore désolée à vous, lecteurs et reviewers, je pondrais plus jamais (j'espère) un truc aussi….beeaaaarrrk. (la traduction de ce mot n'est pas disponible, désolée pour ça aussi!)**

**J'espère que vous serez plus satisfait avec ce chap' là, qui, je le pense, en est un vrai, et pas un truc!**

**Siphirith: Merci pour ta review (pour TES reviews, d'ailleurs), et Grimminou habllié en rose…c'est vrai que l'image est plaisante, mais ça jugerait affreusement avec ses cheveux!**

**Irkiala: Oui, Nnoitra ou Grimmjow, les deux se battent…et ont un énorme problème d'infériorité!**

**Nemesisprojet-son: Ouais, on s'acharne sur lui…mais il el mérite, nan?**

**Margauxx68: On dit pas « Grimmy-chou », mais « Grimminou »…Grimmjow qui a un tablier rose autour de la taille et qui trie le linge, c'est une image qui m'parle! Mais…mais…SAUVE TOI, ULQUIORRA EST DERRIERE TOI!**

**Lectrice: Tu as TOUT A FAIT raison, comme j'l'ai marqué au dessus j'avais vraiment pas la tête à écrire et j'ai baclé le travail, encore désolée pour ça, en espérant que tu continuera à lire, reviewer, et (soyons fou!) apprécier cette fic!**

* * *

Il faisait beau, aujourd'hui, et les deux humaines s'étaient concertées pour sortir un peu de la maison: et après tout, puisque les anciens arrancars étaient devenus humains, il n'y avait aucune raison valable pour qu'ils ne sortent pas aussi.

Et le fait qu'ils soient mort de fatigue, avec des poches sous les yeux, occupé devant un jeu vidéo ou assis tranquillement sur une chaise à regarder le plafond n'étaient en aucun cas une excuse valable.

Ils avaient eu à Karakura un été qui défiait toutes les lois de chaleur, et cet hiver avait battu des records de froid. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait été mieux que l'hiver précédent, au moins ils n'avaient pas eu à affronter Aizen.

Mais le fait que le soleil revienne et que les températures remontent étaient des conditions idéales pour remonter le moral des troupes. Il fallait absolument qu'ils sortent de la maison qui les étouffaient, qui était vivable à cinq, mais à six (avec l'arrivée de Nnoitra) c'était carrément un coup à devenir claustrophobe.

Tatsuki sentit les rayons du soleil sur son visage et s'étira.

-Ouuaaa! Ça fait du bien de sortir de cette maison!

Ulquiorra acquiesça et disparut sous une tornade rousse qui lui enfila de force un tablier vert et des gants.

-Euh…Orihime…qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-C'est une tenue pour ce qu'on va faire dehors!

-C'est-à-dire?

-On va jardiner!, s'exclama la rousse avec un grand sourire qui lui prenait la moitié du visage.

Grimmjow arriva juste derrière le petit groupe, affublé de la même tenue, ainsi que Nnoitra, Starrk et Hallibel. Tous avaient une expression en commun: celle du condamné.

-Tu nous as fais sortir à pas d'heure pour jardiner?, s'indigna Nnoitra avec un regard mauvais.

-C'est quoi, jardiner?

-Jardiner, Hallibel, ça veut dire mettre les mains dans la terre, sentir la vie sous ses doigts, voir de nouveaux insectes, regarder les oiseaux, s'occuper des fruits et des légumes du jardin…

-Des fruits et des légumes?

-Oui, Tia, c'est ce qu'on mange.

-Oh. Ce n'est donc pas du poisson?

-Non, Tia, la rassura Tatsuki, rien à voir.

-Bon, dit l'ancienne Tercera en claquant un grand coup dans ses mains, je sens que je vais adorer ça!

Voici donc les deux humaines et l'ex Tercera les mains dans la terre, à respirer l'humus et la verdure, pendant que les garçons étaient sur le côté à se demander si l'entité présente au dessus de leurs têtes allait continuer à se foutre longtemps d'eux ou s'il allait continuer son petit jeu sadique.

Vous vous doutez un tantinet de la réponse, non?

-Ulquiorra-kun!

-Oui, Orihime?

-Essaie de rempoter les bégonias, tu veux bien?

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de lui annoncer que Yachiru était enceinte du capitaine Yamamoto.

-Rempoter…?

-Oui, tu sort les fleurs du vieux pots, du met de l'engrais dans le neuf, tu replante les fleurs dans le neuf, tu rajoute un peu de terre par-dessus, c'est tout simple!

-Ah oui, en effet…tout simple.

Grimmjow, ne voulant pas louper une occasion d'en rajouter une couche, passa un bras autour des épaules de l'ancien Quatro (de Wilkinson) en ayant un sourire carnassier.

-Bah alors, Ulqui-chou, t'as les chocottes?

-Retire ton bras tout de suite, Grimminou.

Ce que _Grimminou _fit immédiatement, chopant _Ulqui-chou _par le col.

-Répète?

Starrk ceintura Grimmjow pendant que Nnoitra soulevait Ulquiorra du sol par le tissu du tablier vert immonde qu'il portait.

-Du calme, les deux animaux.

-C'est toi, la mante-religieuse, qui nous dis ça?

Nnoitra eut un rictus méprisante n répondant qu'il ne fallait pas trop qu'Ulqui-chou tire sur la corde sinon…

-Sinon quoi, mante-religieuse insipide?

Nnoitra n'était pas doué pour les insultes entre mâles, aussi coula-t-il un regard vers Grimmjow, qui répondit à sa place avec un rire.

-Sinon, le prochain volet de Batman sera « Batman en rééducation ».

-Bon, les garçons, ça vous dérangerait d'aller jardiner dans votre coin?

Ulquiorra se dégagea de la poigne de Nnoitra, atterrit en souplesse sur ses jambes et partit dans son coin avec les fleurs et le pot. Qu'il avait mis sur son crâne.

Orihime eut un sourire d'excuse envers Nnoitra, qui eut la forte impression de se retrouver en face d'une autre Nell, irritante au possible mais qui arrivait à le faire flancher.

-Ok, ok, femelle… je vais lui filer un coup de main.

Grimmjow se débattit pour se libérer de l'emprise de Starrk qui l'entraîna à l'écart. Au loin, il entendit Tatsuki leur suggérer d'aller sauver un pauvre cerisier au fin fond du jardin du gel de l'hiver.

* * *

Devant le pot de fleur, Ulquiorra se sentait perplexe: il ne savait pas ce à quoi cette chose creuse servait, on aurait dit un masque grotesque de hollow sans yeux et sans bouche. Ri-di-cule.

-Continue à regarder ce truc avec des yeux de merlan frit, je crois que t'as une touche.

-Le niveau de ta blague est aussi élevé que l'épave du Titanic, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

-Le prends pas comme ça! Bon, qu'est c e que t'as dis la rousse, déjà?

-Elle a un prénom.

-Mais oui mais oui. Bon, qu'est ce qu'elle a dit?

-Première étape: enlever les fleurs du vieux pot…

Sans aucune délicatesse, Nnoitra chopa les fleurs en poignée et tira d'un coup sec, arracha la moitié du pot par la même occasion, et finit par réduire les fleurs en une bouillie informe.

-Puis ensuite, les mettre dans le pot neuf…

-Il est où? Le pot neuf?

-Il devait être là…

-Crétin! Comment t'as pu perdre un pot inerte?

-Je n'y suis pour rien, asperge filiforme. Et s'énerver ne rime à rien: il doit bien être quelque part, ce pot. Il n'a pas été volé…

Un aboiement leur fit tourner la tête: un roquet, petit chien dont la race est indéfinissable mais vous donne envie de l'achever à coup de pied, s'enfuyait avec le pot en plastique dans la gueule.

-Mais….qu'est ce que…

-REVIENS ICI, SALOPERIE!

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Ulquiorra est resté à demi muet alors que Nnoitra a réagit au quart de tour, comme d'habitude. Détrompez-vous, c'est Nnoitra qui a parlé en premier, Ulquiorra en deuxième: la stupeur de voir qu'un chien avait put lui passer sous le nez sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour l'un, la terreur de voir sa chérie déçue par lui pour l'autre, les avaient changés.

Ulquiorra se mit à courir derrière le chien avec un air concentré, et Nnoitra aussi, mais enlevez le « centré ».

Le chien courut ventre à terre jusqu'au bord du canal de Karakura et alla en direction du pont qui surplombait le cours d'eau opaque.

-Nnoitra!

-Compris!

Pendant qu'Ulquiorra accélérait pour coincer le clébard blanc sous le pont, Nnoitra se propulsa d'une fabuleuse détente sur le pont, et atterrit de l'autre côté juste en face du chien, qui stoppa net.

-C'est la fin pour toi, andouillette sur patte!, siffla Nnoitra en souriant d etoutes ses dents.

Le chien visa entre les jambes pour se faufiler et échapper à ses poursuivants. C'est exactement ce moment que choisit Ulquiorra pour balancer tout ce qu'il avait de pression spirituelle sur le chien ET sur Nnoitra.

-Ulquiorra!, rugit ce dernier lorsqu'il émergea du cratère avec le pot de fleur intacte dans les mains.

-Il fallait chosir entre l'efficacité ou la précision. Comprends mon choix.

-J'vais te faire bouffer les fleurs…VIENS ICI!

* * *

À ma droite, pesant douze kilos, vingt-trois bourgeons et deux feuilles, le roi du jardin japonais typique, le king symbole du renouveau printanier et arme préférée des fangirls de Byakuya Kuchiki, mesdames et messieurs, le…cerisier à fleur!

À ma gauche, pesant 75 kilos chacun, pas une once de graisse, que du muscle, les terreurs de bac à sable, les anciens arrancars déchus de leur condition dans des gigais trop serrés pour eux, j'ai nommé… Coyote et Grimminou!

Les deux se regardèrent, incrédules.

-Tu crois que ça va me coller à la peau, ce surnom?

-Si l'auteure l'utilise, je pense que c'est ce qu'il y aura écrit sur ta pierre tombale.

Bon, revenons au…COMBAT!

Grimmjow resserra son bandana vert autour de ses cheveux bleus.

-Giboulée, TU VA MORFLER!

-Fabuleux cri de guerre, Grimmjow.

-Bah, c'est vrai, faut qu'elle morfle, c'est ce que l'autre hystérique nous a demandé, nan?

-En effet, mais as-tu au moins un semblant d'idée quant à la réalisation de ce projet?

Ah merde. C'était ça, le point négatif.

-Contre le gel, ce qu'il faut, c'est de la chaleur.

-Il y a un chauffage portatif dans la chambre d'Hallibel.

-Il était pas dans celle de Tatsuki?

-Avant, oui, mais comme elle dort avec moi,…

-Les nuits sont chaudes, hein?

-Enlève moi ce sourire tout de suite de ton faciès d'homme préhistorique, tu veux?

Ce petit échange n'apportant rien, strictement rien à leur problème, ils s'affairèrent à trouver une bâche pour que le chaud soit gardé autour du cerisier: aucun problème, Starrk découpa dans les rideaux du salon. Il fallait ensuite aller chercher une rallonge assez grande pour relier le chauffage jusque dans le jardin: pas de problème non plus, Grimmjow découpa presque chacun des liens électriques des appareils électroménagers, puis les réaccorda les un avec les autres à l'aide d'un gros scotch marron.

Malheureusement, l'humidité de la rosée du matin provoqua un court circuit dans la rallonge improvisée, qui s'enflamma en traçant un sillon noir dans l'herbe tout autour de l'arbre qui eut même quelques branches de cramées.

Mais au moins, il était dégelé, et c'était ça l'important, non?

* * *

À la fin de la journée, on comptait une piqûre d'insecte non identifié sur le bras d'Hallibel qui avait doublé de volume, un cadavre de chien carbonisé et un cerisier dans le même état, des câbles électriques foutus, une pelouse dans un état proche du sol de la Lune, et cinq arrancars épuisés qui avaient jurés qu'ils ne reviendraient ja-mais dans la jardin, et que le désert du Hueco Mundo était bien plus accueillant que ça même avec la grand gardien du sable blanc.

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Encore désolée pour ce …truc… d'hier, et continuez à lire et à reviewer, ce sont les témoignages de votre enthousiasme qui me boostent pour écrire!**

**Grimmjow: Non, arrêtez tout, elle vous a manqué de respect en postant cette chose nulle!**

**Nekoo: Grimminou, ferme-la.**

**Grimmjow: T'as pas intérêt à continuer de m'appeler comme ça, sinon...**

**Nekoo: Sinon tu fais un duo de chanteurs folklorique péruvien avec Ulqui-chou? (yeux pleins de pitites nétoiles)**

**Grimmjow: J'abandonne...**

**Nekoo (air choqué): Quoi, si facilement?**

**Grimmjow: Mais...(lunettes de soleil, blouson de cuir, rangers) I WILL BE BACK!**


	81. Thérapie de groupe

**Saluuuuuuuuut!**

***se prend un coup de latte de la part d'un lecteur***

**Aïe-EUH. Oui, je suis en retard. Et même méga en retard. Pas ma faute aussi…**

**Grimmjow: Et quelle excuse pourrie vas-tu choisir, cette fois?**

**Euh…très bonne question! Pendant que je cherche, voici les réponses aux reviews!**

**Freak666chaos: Hallibel va finir par se blesser exprès si Ryuu lui fait un bisou magique à chaque fois!**

**Kirua: Je te réponds par courrier, promis, et merci pour ta review!**

**Irkiala: Oui, on veut presque tous les même….mais pour ça, faut les voler à Tite Kubo!**

**Tenku no Miko: Oui, j'aime bien faire des peurs comme ça^^ Oui, en effet, comment dire non à la bimb….euh, Orihime, hein!**

**Lectrice: Ravie de m'être rattrapée! Et contente aussi que tu aies apprécié. Encore et toujours toi? Mais je t'en prie, continue, rien ne me ferais plus plaisir^^**

**Margauxx68: Par la malédiction du Câlinou-étrangleur, nous allons repousser la malédiction vaudou qui pèse sur nos personnes, ils vont morfleeeeeer! (cours derière Ulquiqui et Grimminou qui se barrent en courant pour assurer leur survie)**

**Nemesisprojet-son: Ton autel avec la figurine de papier mâché censé représenter la volonté m'a beaucoup aidé, merci! Oulà, faut que je prenne des mesures préventives pour que Byakuya-Super-Glaçon n'abime pas trop les persos principaux de ma fic, hein…mais oui, mais oui, on va le remplacer, le cerisier,t'inquiète pas Glaçounet…**

**Nivixy: Oui, c'est permis les réclamations, ne t'inquiète pas, je prépare les chap' pour arriver au centième! Merci pour ta double review, et si tu veux bien continue à suivre!**

**Gun d'ange: Oui, Ulquiqui qui réagit c'est choquant….Et un animal qui meurt, c'est choquant aussi. Pourquoi? T'imagines Bardot qui va protester contre ça en foutant une rouste à Ulquiorra? (image d'horreur, bug du cerveau)**

**/COUP DE PUUUUB!\\**

**Si vous avez aimé ****Banzaï**** de King Pumpkin…**

**Si vous avez aimé ****Colocation pas si évidente**** de Nekookami…**

**Allez lire le dernier chef d'œuvre en matière d'humour « spécial » (et je dis bien pas drôle, mais spécial) qui est en ligne!**

**The Verry Bad Joke****, de Gun d'ange, une fic sur Aizen/Inoue tout en délicatesse et en finesse…**

**MWAHAHAHA, mais de qui j'me moque? Vous y retrouverez notamment Aizen, le Nutella sur nos tartines; mais aussi une bonne fée virile en costume; des travestis tout mignon scoubidous; un homme en costume de cuillère à café, et Meetic façon espadas!**

* * *

Orihime traversa le hall de la maison Arisawa d'un pas incertain, tenant en équilibre sur ses bras (et ses seins qui lui fournissaient une plateforme d'appui) une pile de linge dangereusement haute.

Elle venait à peine de finir de repasser, et partait le ranger dans les chambres…et accessoirement, aller chercher un bandage pour couvrir la main de Starrk qui avait voulu essayer de repasser ses affaires lui-même et qui avait obtenu une brûlure au minimum du troisième degrés.

Il fallait dire que prendre le fer à repasser à pleine main, ce n''était pas la chose la plus indiquée pour ne pas avoir mal: mais ça, ce n'était pas évident pour l'ex Primera.

La pile de lingue se balançait doucement mais sûrement au rythme des pas de la rouquine, qui se disait que décidemment non, même passer la brosse à récurer dans les locaux de la Onzième division du Gotei 13 n'était rien face à la torture du repassage pour sept.

Surtout lorsque l'une des sept personne changeait trois fois par jour de vêtements parce que, il faut bien l'admettre, une femme, une vraie, se devait d'être jolie et bien habillé, _même dans un peuple de Barbare_.

Pourtant, Inoue n'arrivait pas à être fâchée: elle lavait les habits, elle repassait, elle faisait tout pour peu que ça leur fasse plaisir. Elle avait une mission: celle d'aller ranger le linge, de façon à ce qu'ils le trouvent tous et toutes bien chaud et dispo dès qu'ils rentreraient de dehors.

En passant devant la cuisine, la jeune fille stoppa pourtant net, malgré l'importance de la mission qu'elle s'était assignée, en entendant des éclats de voix. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était habituel -après tout, avec sept personnes à la maison, si on n'entendait rien cela voudrait dire qu'ils se seraient tous entretués- mais les personnes en train de s'écharper verbalement comprenaient Tatsuki.

Lorgnant par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Inoue plaça en équilibre précaire sur l'une de ses jambes la pile de lingue et écouta attentivement.

Tatsuki lui faisait face, et Nnoitra était de dos: les deux semblaient absorbés dans une discussion assez mouvementée sur les efforts, ou plutôt sur l'absence d'effort de Nnoitra pour se mêler aux humains.

-J'y peux rien, femme, si je n'arrive pas à me rabaisser à votre niveau!

-T'abaisser? Mais chez qui tu vis depuis des mois comme un parasite?

-Parasite?, s'étouffa l'ex Quinto.

-Parfaitement! Tu mange, dors, boit et râle dans MA maison, grâce à l'intervention d'Orihime, quitte à ne pas nous monter un autel dans la chambre qu'on te prête, tu n'as pas à nous traiter comme des déchets!

-Ne me parle pas comme ça, j'te traite de déchet si j'veux!

-Tu dois faire des efforts pour la vie en communauté: c'est pas le top, mais c'est comme ça! Par exemple, tu ne laisse pas trainer ton linge sale avec des tâches douteuses partout dans la salle de bain, tu enlève tes cheveux restés dans la douche, tu…

-Mes cheveux sont sur mon crâne, femelle idiote!

-J'ai de quoi ouvrir un magasin de perruque avec tout ce que tu laisse le matin en prenant ta douche!

-Pauvre larve, comment oses-tu…, commença Nnoitra.

-ATTENTION UNE MANTE RELIGIEUSE!, hurla soudain Tatsuki.

Aussitôt, Nnoitra afficha un air paniqué et s'enfuit par la fenêtre de la cuisine restée ouverte.

-Au moins, avec ça, je peux la faire fermer à cette grande asperge…

BLAM

Attirée par le bruit, Tatsuki se rua dans le couloir, pour trouver un énorme tas de linge sur le sol, dont un bras et une mèche de cheveux roux dépassaient encore.

-Orihime? Orihime, tu m'entends?

-Ai…trébuché…, expliqua l'autre en recrachant une vieille chaussette qui la bâillonnait.

* * *

Nnoitra n'avait pas vraiment eut peur.

Il était plus fort que les autres, il était plus beau que les autres, il avait quand même réussit à frapper la Tercera de l'époque, non? Il était…

Il était traumatisé.

Mais non, non, et NON!

Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse ça, qu'il commence à sombrer dans la dépression et la fatalité!

Oui, il était meilleur que les autres, un des meilleur, et les autres le regardaient pour ça: on le respectait (ou tout du moins, on ne l'embêtait pas trop), on l'admirait, on devait lever les yeux pour lui parler, il était, à défaut de parfait, le meilleur, et il le savait.

Ragaillardit par ces pensées positives, Nnoitra alla faire un tour sur le perron de la maison, peut-être pourrait-il terroriser deux ou trois personnes dans les rues, ce qui rendrait la journée encore meilleure.

_Et merde…_

Il n'était pas seul sur le perron: Hallibel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Starrk se tenaient là, assis sur les marches, sous le porche.

-Une bleue….,dit Grimmjow.

-Une rouge…, continua Hallibel.

-Unne verte…, murmura Ulquiorra.

-Encore une bleue….

-Hé ben, vous avez des têtes de blasés, quelqu'un vous a mangé votre quatre heure?, se moqua l'ancien Quinto avec son éternel sourire de banane.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers lui dans un même mouvement, quatre tête qui lui donnèrent nvie de fuir loin, très très loin de cette bande de dépressif.

-Mais enfin, vous faites une de ces têtes! La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent, la caravane passe, vous êtes en vie, et on est libre de sortir comme on veut, qu'est ce que vous avez à tirer la tronche?

Les autres l'ignorèrent et continuèrent.

-Une bleue, encore…

-Tu vas pulvériser ton score, Grimmjow.

-Hé ouais, Hallibel, c'est encore moi qui vais gagner.

-Bon, j'en ai marre là: vous allez me dire ce que vous foutez ett pourquoi vous faites des tronches de six pieds de long!

Devant l'insistance de leur camarade, ils se sentirent obligés de lui répondre.

Sans quitter des yeux l'horizon, Grimmjow fut le premier à répondre.

-De puis qu'on est humain, je n'ai pas pu me battre vraiment, et ça me manque de plus avoir de pouvoir sur des sujets. J'suis devenu roi de rien du tout.

-Bah, depuis le temps que je te le dis, l'enfonça Nnoitra.

-Moi, dit Hallibel en faisant l'ultime effort de regarder Nnoitra, j'ai réalisé que je suis devenue soumise à mon obsession d'empêcher les humains de manger du poisson: je commence même à avoir des tocs.

-Ah, merde, c'est pas bon ça…

-J'avais avant une peur bleue de me retrouver tout seul. Maintenant, je rêve d'un peu de solitude pour pouvoir m'entendre penser sans me blesser…

-Ah ouais, approuva l'ex Quinto, c'est vrai qu'on est pas fait pour la vie en communauté, ça gueule dans tout les coins…

-…

-Et toi, Ulquiorra?

L'ancien Quatro (de Wilkinson, c'est bon j'arrête) tourna lentement le regard vers lui, et se trouver face à sa face pâle avec les deux globes oculaires vert suffit à apporter un semblant de réponse.

C'est vrai, quoi, imaginez Ulquiorra, ile st trèèèès loin d'avoir la tête d'un joyeux petit Télétubbies!

Quoique…Ulquiorra en Télétubbies, y aurait une idée à creuser…

-Sans oublier que l'auteure s'amuse à filmer notre vie quotidienne d'humain, ce qui revient à se ridiculiser la plupart du temps devant des dizaines de personnes, compléta Starrk.

-Et donc, vous faites quoi, là?

-On fait une thérapie de groupe. C'est évident.

-Ouais, c'est clair Hallibel, c'est évident. Et ça consiste à…?

Les quatre assis soupirèrent comme si Nnoitra aurait mieux mérité le titre de Simplet que de Grincheux dans la pièce de Blanche-Bleach.

-Hé bien, ça consiste à compter le nombre de voiture qui passent. On a chacun prit une couleur, au rumine nos problèmes pendant une heure ou deux, puis à la fin de l'heure on comptabilise le nombre de voiture que chacun a.

-Et le gagnant il gagne quoi?

-T'as rien compris, crevard!

-Grimmjow, tu m'parle sur un autre ton.

-S'agit pas de gagner, faut juste évacuer. Une fois qu'on a fini, on retourne à l'intérieur et on est allégé.

-….Et tu t'intéresse à ça, toi?

-C'est Hallibel qui m'a forcé à tester son truc de bonne femme, avoua-t-il.

-Tu veux participer, Nnoitra?

-Nan merci, j'vous laisse à vos tutures.

-Pourtant, objecta Starrk, tu devrais vu que tu en as besoin.

-Et pourquoi j'en aurais besoin?

-Ulquiorra, dis-lui 'il te plaît. Une rouge.

Ulquiorra soupira mais se tourna vers l'ancien arrancar avec une infinie patience.

-Premièrement, tu n'es plus libre de faire ce que tu veux. Tu te fais toujours faire des remontrances par une enfant de seize ans, tu n'as plus d'espace, tu n'es pas respecté: ni par tes pairs, ni par ceux que tu considère comme des larves. Tu es d'ailleurs dépendant de ces mêmes larves pour te loger et te nourrir, pour assurer ta sécurité en somme. Tu es tellement grand que tous les hauts de portes de la maison ont la forme de ton crâne décalqué dessus, et la plupart des habits que l'on peut trouver ne sont pas à ta taille, tu es obligé de t'habiller avec des habits que les larves desquelles tu dépends t'arrangent tard le soir.

Nnoitra écoutait, bouche-bée.

-Et pour finir, tu somatise ton mal être e perdant une masse considérable de cheveux. On pourrait ouvrir un magasin de perruque avec ce que tu laisse le matin en prenant ta douche.

Toujours pas de réaction de la part de Nnoitra.

-Dois-je préciser qu'en plus, voir ton ennemi Kenpachi qui te lance un regard à la dérobée à chaque fois qu'il vient dans cette maison et qui traduit son envie de te tuer, et ça alors que tu sais que tu es sans défense, te mets dans un état proche de la honte la plus tota…

-C'EST BON, C'EST BON! Je fais les voitures grises!

Il valait mieux pour Nnoitra que cette thérapie de groupe marche…de quoi il aurait l'air, s'il allait voir Nelliel sans ses cheveux?

* * *

**Encore désolée pour ce retard accumulé, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je me répète depuis le temps (je radote comme une vieille mémé) mais c'est en voyant les reviews que j'ai envie de continuer, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que j'en ai autant!**

**Merci à tous, à la prochaine pour un nouveau chap'!**


	82. Le pouvoir de la suggestion

**Salut à tous! Prêts pour un nouveau chap'?**

**Bon, cette fois-ci, je en ferais pas de réponse aux reviews, mais je tenterai de faire ça la prochaine fois!**

**Vous vous souvenez du pari que Gun d'Ange a perdu?  
****Elle doit, du coup, faire un Aizen/Inoue bien n'importe nawak, et je vous promets que c'est du n'importe nawak…dans le nouveau chapitre qu'elle vient de mettre en ligne, vous trouverez: du yaoi avec un Bernard-l'ermite, un Tosen rappeur, un Ulquiorra combinard, et Aizen qui morfle légèrement…  
****Allez y faire un tour, y a pour l'instant que deux chapitres, mais bientôt un troisième arrivera!**

**Et en attendant…voici le nouveau chap'!**

* * *

Grimmjow avait été maussade toute la journée.

Il ne s'était pas plaint: depuis un bout de temps déjà, il se contentait de déverser sa contrariété dans les séances de thérapies de groupes qu'Hallibel leur imposait à tous. Il restait alors accoudé au perron, à compter les voitures bleues.

Il mangeait peu, buvait beaucoup, ne parlait presque plus, refusait de sortir si la raison n'entraînait pas une question de survie, et ignorait même les provocations de Nnoitra. Stark avait été surpris la première fois qu'il avait compris que les siestes répétées de l'ancien Sexto avaient pulvérisées son propre record de longueur dans le temps; Nnoitra devenait blasé à son tour, n'ayant plus personne pour se battre avec lui; et Ulquiorra avait reçu un véritable choc le jour où l'affreuse vérité avait été mise au grand jour devant tout le monde. On était le matin, et le petit déjeuner venait d'être servit. Tatsuki était montée chercher Grimmjow qui n'était pas réapparut depuis l'après-midi de la veille: lorsqu'enfin, il était descendu, Ulquiorra avait lancé d'un ton acide:

-Le Roi daigne enfin nous honorer de son auguste présence. Devons-nous nous sentir bénits des dieux pour que cet miracle nous soit réservé?

Le type aux cheveux bleu électrique s'était contenté de l'observer d'un œil morne avant de répondre.

-Bonjour, Ulquiorra.

Les deux humaines s'étaient regardées, tandis qu'Ulquiorra gardait dans traits plus figés qu'à l'habitude -avec des yeux écarquillés- en fixant l'ancien arrancar qui, dans son état normal, n'aurait pas manqué de lui lancer une ou deux répliques bien senties avant de chercher à lui administrer une correction digne de ce nom. N'importe quoi, mais surtout pas une preuve de politesse suivie d'un prénom tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sans sobriquet facétieux . Cet évènement avait fait ressortir la vérité.

Grimmjow faisait une dépression.

Le problème majeur était que personne dans la maison ne savait comment gérer la dépression de Grimmjow: il fallait que les deux humaines s'en remettent à plus fort qu'eux.

C'est ainsi que la décision fut prise de contacter le Capitaine Unohana, afin qu'un médecin vienne examiner Grimmjow.

La veille de la visite du médecin, l'ancien arrancar aux cheveux bleu alla se coucher tard, il était au moins…cinq heures de l'après-midi. À peine fut-il partit du salon où s'étaient retranché Hallibel, Starrk et Ulquiorra, que Nnoitra entra, essoufflé.

-Où il est?

-Est ce que ça te dérangerais, Nnoitra, d'être un peu plus explicite?

-Bien sûr que oui, Hallibel, ça voudrait dire « être aimable ». tu n'as rien compris à ma philosophie de vie?

-Tu sais, je n'ai qu'une philosophie, être acceptée comme je suis, moi j'ai formes et des rondeurs ça sert à réchauffer les…

-Où il est, Grimmjow?

Starrk, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, désigna la porte du pouce.

-Il vient d'aller se coucher.

Nnoitra abattit son poing contre le mur dans un geste de rage non-contrôlé.

-Argh…

-Laisse-nous deviner: un à zéro pour le mur?

Rassemblant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, Nnoitra se redressa, ignorant avec superbe Ulquiorra.

-Vous êtes d'accord avec moi sur le fait que ça peut plus durer?

Tousse regardèrent, surpris: Nnoitra était-il en train d'essayer de…

-Et j'essaye pas d'aider l'autre abruti impulsif, c'est juste que j'en ai marre de pas avoir de répondant, je peux pas me battre.

_Impulsif…de qui il se moque_?, pensa Hallibel.

_Abruti…de qui il se moque?, _pensa Ulquiorra.

_Se battre…de qui il se moque_?, pensa Starrk.

-Un médecin, beaucoup plus qualifié que nous pour ce genre de chose, va venir dès demain pour ausculter Jaggerjack: il trouvera certainement la solution au problème, et nous retrouverons le même Grimmjow impulsif et dévastateur que nous avons l'habitude de côtoyer.

-J'en serais pas aussi sûr que toi, Ulquiorra: t'as déjà vu un médecin vivant près de Grimmjow Jaggerjack, toi?

-Le docteur Itinerys.

-Vivant _**et **_avec un peu de bon sens?

-…pas que je me souvienne, admit le cachet d'aspirine.

-Bon. On est donc d'accord que c'est pas un médecin qui arrivera à bouger Jaggerjack. Tout c'qu'il lui faut, c'est une bonne grosse impulsion.

Hallibel soupira, consciente que s'ils n'y mettaient pas du leur, ils ne parviendraient jamais à avoir la paix. Elle se dirigea vers Nnoitra, levant de force du canapé un Starrk plutôt consentant (il avait très mal pris le fait de ne plus être le détenteur du record de non-activité de la maison).

-As-tu un plan, Nnoitra?, demanda Starrk en lui lançant un regard en biais.

-Depuis un bout de temps, le Schtroumpf a l'air tout affaiblit, tout renfermé sur lui-même. Le plan est simple, on va utiliser le pouvoir de la suggestion pour le remettre sur pieds.

-La suggestion?, demanda Hallibel en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est le principe selon lequel on peut arriver à manipuler les gens en haussant un peu la voix, ou en ayant une certaine attitude avec eux, sans qu'il s'en aperçoivent.

-Merci pour la définition, monsieur.

-Mais de rien, Mademoiselle.

-Euh…vous êtes qui, exactement?

-Vous ne le savez pas?

-Bah un blondinet qui arrive sans bruit, qui étale sa science et qui a un sourire digne des plus grandes pub Colgate qui porte immédiatement sur le système, nan, c'est pas flagrant, répliqua Nnoitra qui perdait peu à peu son calme en voyant l'autre abruti qui n'avait rien à faire ici et qui continuait de sourire comme un crétin.

L'homme blond tendit la main, son sourire rivalisant bientôt avec celui d'Ichimaru, ou à plus forte raison, du Joker dans Batman.

-Enchanté. Je suis Patrick Jane, mentaliste de son état et…

-Mais tu vas arrêter de sourire, ouais?

Nnoitra avait chopé le blond par le col et l'avait soulevé sans effort du sol, le secouant comme un prunier.

-TU VAS ARRÊTER DE SOURIRE, DIS? TU VA ARRÊTER?

-Jiruga, du calme…

-TOI LA FEMELLE, C'EST PAS L'MOMENT!

-Désolée, monsieur Jane. Il a été traumatisé par un albinos souriant quand il était petit, ça lui ait resté.

-Pas…de problème, Mademoiselle. Aucun problème.

Il attendit un peu avant d'ajouter.

-Même si vous avez un tic nerveux qui fait que votre troisième ride sur le front tressaute quand vous faites juste semblant de vous inquiéter.

-Il a dit que j'avais une ride, l'autre freluquet?

(avant tout, pour le passage qui va suivre, mettez la musique de Titanic, le solo de flûte, ça vous mettra dans l'ambiance.)

Et c'est depuis ce jour que le mentaliste Patrick Jane devint un célèbre satellite tournant autour de la Terre, avec une marque de chaussure taille 37 dans l'arrière train, son dernier sourire figé sur ses traits angéliques…adieu, Patrick, on t'aimait bien, tu as ravagé nos soirées, tu as fais hurlé les jeunes filles en fleur, tu as mis nos nerfs à rude épreuve avec ta répartie à deux francs six sous…Patriiiiiiiick!

(bon, ça suffit, jetez moi cette musique du Titanic par la fenêtre, la séquence émotion est terminée.)

Dans le salon, le cercle des anciens arrancars s'était reformé comme si de rien n'était.

-Bon, alors, ton truc de suggestion, comment tu compte t'y prendre?

-Je vais utiliser cet enregistreur que j'ai subtilisé à l'humaine rousse!

-C'est…c'est intelligent, accorda Starrk à contrecœur.

-C'est même bien pensé, approuva Hallibel.

-Et ça vous étonne?

-Avoue que c'est toi qui y a pensé, Ulquiorra.

-En effet, Tia, je suis à peine surpris que tu me reconnaisse sous ce plan.

-Mais…toi et Grimmjow, vous n'êtes pas ennemis?

-Bien sûr que si, Coyote. Mais ça m'a vraiment fait un choc de ne pas recevoir ma réplique acerbe du matin, l'autre jour.

Les voilà donc à enregistrer un message sur la bande audio du petit boitier noir, puis à le placer discrètement (pour cette partie du plan, Hallibel fut désignée) près de l'oreille de Grimmjow endormi, de sorte à ce que son inconscient accumule les nouvelles idées.

-Croooo…crrrrrr…Bon, c'est ce bouton là, enregistrer? Qui commence? C'est moi! Alors…Grimmjow…tu es un jaguar…hé, t'as pas plus **puissant **que ça? Genre: Grimmjow…tu es un lion, oui, un **lion**…c'est quoi les habitudes des lions? Bah ils **dévorent **leur petits…Quoi, mais c'est affreux! Le prends pas comme ça: ils dévorent **sans pitié **les individus **faibles **et **chétifs **pour améliorer les rendements de l'espèce…Bordel, mais ça continue de tourner, là?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Grimmjow se tenait tranquillement dans le salon: Hallibel et Ulquiorra avaient été emmenées par les deux humaines pour laisser un minimum de monde lors de la visite du médecin.

Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, il avait rêvé de _savane_…et _de barreaux d'une cage qu'il défonçait _à grand coup de dents.

Bah, tout ça s'arrangerait peut-être avec le temps, ou qui sait, avec l'intervention du médecin de la quatrième division qui devait venir ce matin.

Il sut d'office que cette dernière proposition serait vouée à l'échec lorsqu'il vit débarquer Hanatarô Yamada, le freluquet en chef de la quatrième, avec une trousse de secours.

-J'me souviens de toi…

-Oui, monsieur Jaggerjack, c'est moi qui vous ai soigné dans le Hueco Mundo!

Nnoitra, calé dans un fauteuil, sourit de tout son dentier et lança un regard équivoque à Starrk dans le coin opposé de la pièce.

_On va bien s'marrer…_

-Dis-donc, Grimmjow…tu trouve pas que ton médecin est un peu…**chétif**?

L'ancien Sexto releva la tête et se figea, un bras prit dans une bande de tissu dont la fonction était de prendre sa tension.

-Oh, je me soigne, vous savez? Je me sens en pleine forme, pas la peine de vous inquiéter…

-Je m'inquiète pas, surtout pas pour un shinigami. Mais c'est pas ma faute si t'as l'air **faible**, petit.

Lentement, Grimmjow braqua ses yeux bleu sur la frêle silhouette du petit brun, les connexions e faisant dans son cerveau.

-Oh, il ne faut pas trop se fier à mon état, je suis assez endurant: et puis on me dit souvent que je respire la santé et la joie de vivre!

-C'est vrai que t'as quand même l'air pas si inutile que ça…d'ailleurs, Grimmjow, tu reprends **du poil de la bête **à vue d'œil, pas vrai, Starrk?

L'autre soupira, mais dit d'une voix forte:

-Oui, du poil de la bête. Un vrai **lion**.

-Dites moi, messieurs les anciens arrancars, les lions, ce ne sont pas ces grosses bêtes effrayantes à crinière qui dévorent leurs semblables s'ils sont trop faibles?

Nnoitra jubilait, tandis que Jaggerjack commençait à respirer un peu plus vite et que ses yeux faisaient la navette entre Nnoitra, Starrk et Hanatarô.

-Le mot exact n'est pas effrayant, petit…tu sais, ce sont des bêtes…comment on dit, déjà, quand elles sont fortes et sans pitié…

Pourvu qu'il trouve le mot, pourvu qu'il trouve le mot, pourvu qu'il tr…

-Des bêtes puissantes?

Nnoitra faillit jubiler de façon démonstrative quand Grimmjow regarda d'un air très sérieux et qu'il dit en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Les lions sont puissants et sans pitié. Ils dévorent les plus faibles et les plus chétifs pour asseoir leur domination sur le groupe.

-Euh…monsieur Jaggerjack?

Deux projecteurs bleu luisirent intensément en parcourant la silhouette chétive de Yamada, qui se releva et recula doucement vers la sortie.

-Ils sont sans pitié…pour asseoir leur domination…

-Mo…monsieur…Jagg…

Grimmjow eut le sourire de psychopathe qu'on lui connaît, un grand sourire large dont le but était de découvrir le plus de dents pointues possible.

-Là, c'est le moment de courir, petit.

-AU SECOOOUUUUURS!

Yamada se rua à l'extérieur, bientôt suivit de Grimmjow qui avait toujours son plus beau sourire de psychopathe: Nnoitra sauta près de Starrk, à côté de la fenêtre.

-Tu y es peut-être allé un peu fort, Jiruga.

-Regarde par la fenêtre et ose me dire que quelque part, ça ne te fais pas plaisir.

L'ancien Primera jeta unr appide coup d'œil, et ne put s'empêcher d'étirer ses lèvres en un mince, très mince, sourire: dans le soleil rayonnant du matin, sur une route de pavés gris bordé de fleurs des champ, Yamada courait comme un dératé pour échapper à un Jaggerjack qui semblait revenu au meilleur de sa forme.

_Jaggerjack est de retour…, _pensa l'ancien Quinto avec un énorme sourire. _On va enfin pouvoir rire un peu à nouveau!_

* * *

**Voilà, le chap' est terminé! Je tiens à beaucoup vous remercier, amis lecteurs et reviewers!**

**Malgré le fait que ces derniers temps, je ne suis plus aussi régulière qu'avant, vous me laissez plein de témoignage du fait que vous appréciez!**

**Pour le prochain chap', je ferai _peut-être _un crossover…**

**MWAHAHAHAHA.**

**Merci à tous!**


	83. Sakura et révélation

**OMFG!**

**Ça y est! J'ai visé le demi-millier de reviews, et cet objectif est atteint!**

**C'EST GENIAAAAAAL!**

**Merci à tous et toutes, reviewers et revieweuses, pour la peine j'offre un chap' à tous ceux qui voudront: donnez-moi votre exigence, je ferai mon max pour vous faire votre chap' (j'fais TOUT sauf lemon, après-tout cette fic est classé humour, mais je peux faire les couples que vous voulez, sans problème aucun)!**

**ORDONNEZ, JE FERAIS!**

**Merci à tous, et voilà le chap'! (enfin, ça tient plus de la transition que du chap', hein!)**

* * *

Monsieur Namekuji était un homme important, le genre de type à tracer sa route sans regarder s'il a marché sur quelqu'un (vous en l'occurrence) ou s'il a envoyer valdingue dans sa course folle un berceau qui va se retrouver pile dans la trajectoire d'un camion lancé à pleine vitesse.

Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, il restait cloué sur place, à se triturer ses grosses mains grasses, le regard fixe et de grosses gouttes de sueur lui coulant le long du dos.

-Et comment vous dites que ça s'appelle?

La secrétaire crispa ses mains sur son bloc-notes en plastique noir imitation cuir. Ses lunettes tressautèrent sur son nez, l'excitation sans doute, lorsqu'elle répondit en un souffle:

-Bleach, monsieur Namekuji.

Le gros homme d'affaire barbu se tritura ses doigts boudinés, l'excitation était à son comble: depuis des années que les journalistes de Sakura TV attendaient un scoop de cette envergure! Avec une telle histoire, sa chaîne verrait son audimat monter en flèche et exploser les records d'audience, détenus jusque là par…

-Avec un scoop pareil, nous …

-Nous allons pouvoir prévenir la population mondiale de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos depuis des années, n'Est-ce pas?

-NAN! Nous allons pouvoir réaliser notre rêve, et…

-Et remporter tous une augmentation, qui pourra sortir chaque employé de la chaîne de la vie de misère explicite qui conduit à l'alcoolisme et à la débauche, menant notre entreprise et notre pays à la ruine en nous concentrant de ce fait sur des scoops de bas étages?

-Nous allons battre Claire Chazal! Bwahahaha!

-Ah, oui, c'est bien aussi. Mais…

-Q…quoi?

-Monsieur Namekuji…vous êtes en train de pleurer?

-Ce….ce sont des larmes de joie, ma chère, des larmes de joies….où est-il?

La secrétaire désigna d'un doigt parfaitement manucuré (avez-vous remarqué que les secrétaires ont toujours des doigts avec des ongles de vingt centimètres de longs, assortis à leurs talons aiguilles?) la porte du bureau du type ventripotent chef de la chaîne.

-Il vous attend dans votre bureau.

Namekuji se frotta les mains.

-Très bien, laissez-nous seuls.

Il ouvrit les portes du bureau, coupant le champ de vision de la secrétaire, qui a défaut d'avoir l'image avait au moins le son.

Parce que la secrétaire, en plus d'avoir l'aptitude innée d'assortir la couleur de ses cheveux à celle de son tailleur mini-forme, a la fonction « ignorer les ordres du boss », ce qu'elles font à merveilles en combinant cette aptitude à celle de « récolter des informations contre leur gré ».

Le mystérieux informateur attendait dans le bureau: il leur avait servit un scoop dont l'importance était capitale pour la survie de la chaîne et du porte monnaie de ses actionnaires. Elle colla son oreille à la porte, captant les premiers mots de ce qu'elle pressentait comme étant une loooongue et fructueuse discussion:

-Cette information est de taille, elle nous intéresse! Les révélations que vous faites de ce monde sont tout simplement étonnantes!, résonna la voix de Namekuji.

-Je me disais bien que ça vous intéresserait, répondit une voix nasillarde.

-Et dire que tout cela se fait depuis des centaines d'années dans le dos des simples mortels comme nous! Comment ont-ils osés nous cacher ça, alors que ça peut changer des vies!

-Mais je suis prêt à tout vous révéler, moi!

-Contre rétribution, j'imagine?

-Mah mah mah…je ne dirais pas non.

-Disons deux pourcent des vents de journaux?

-Plutôt cinquante-sept pourcent sur la diffusion télévisuelle, la vente de journaux ET tous les produits dérivés. Je suis peut-être nouveau dans le monde humain mais je ne suis pas un imbécile. Et puis, vous êtes tellement doués ici que vous parviendrez sans aucun mal, j'en suis sûr, à vendre l'information à bon prix.

La pression spirituelle dans la pièce faisait suffoquer Namekuji et derrière la porte, sa secrétaire. Sentant que pour sa survie il valait bien mieux faire sortir leur informateur, le patron de Sakura TV hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Eh bien, c'est une affaire entendue alors!, s'exclama Namekuji en raccompagnant son visiteur inattendu à la porte du bureau. Vous nous avez donnés l'adresse de ces monstres,… quel est ce nom, déjà?

-Maison Arisawa, située à Karakura. Vous devriez faire vite avant de divulguer l'information sur ce monde spécial, vous savez? Et, pour les bénéfices, n'oubliez pas,… Hime-chaaan va m'en vouloir d'avoir divulgué cette information.

-Il est normal que je vous donner un petit pourcentage, monsieur! Monsieur…?

Sur le point de sortir (et par sortir, on entendra ici « _décamper le plus vite possible avant que la stupidité exacerbée de ces humains ne lui saute à la figure pour le contaminer _»), l'inconnu se ravisa et ouvrit deux yeux turquoise qu'il braqua sur le bonhomme boudiné en face de lui, homme qui se sentit rapetisser d'un seul coup. L'inconnu lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Ichimaru. Gin Ichimaru. N'oubliez pas de me dire comment ils auront réagis, surtout! Bye-bye!

Dans le couloir, Gin s'accouda au mur et manqua de s'étouffer en s'esclaffant.

Reprenant peu à peu contenance, il réajusta le col de sa veste et sortit dans la rue, les mains dans les poches, son éternel sourire scotché sur le visage.

_Voilà qui devrait faire bouger un peu le Seretei… parce ces derniers temps, qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuie!_

* * *

**Nekoo: Quelle est cette mystérieuse révélation qu'a fait Gin et qui implique la vie des habitants de la maison Arisawa? Comment le Seretei va-t-il réagir face aux révélations de Gin? La vie va-t-elle changer pour nos héros? Monsieur Namekuji va-t-il battre le record d'audience de Claire Chazal? Vous le saurez au prochain épisooooode!**

**Gin: C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuyait ces derniers temps, au Seretei!**

**Grimmjow: Qu'est ce que t'es allé raconter?**

**Gin: J'te l'dirais paaaaaas, Grimminou!**

**Grimmjow: T'es quand même pas allé répéter des choses sur l'existence des arrancars, hein?**

**Gin:….**

**Grimmjow: Ichimaru?**

**Gin: Tu me connais trop bien, Grimminou-kuuuun!**

**Grimmjow: J'VAIS T'EXPLOSER!**

***voit Grimmjow courser Ichimaru, avec Kurosaki qui suit derrière***

**Ichigo: Grimmjow! Rends-moi Zangetsu!**


	84. LA révélation du siècle

Vous avez remarqué, vous aussi, ce bug monstrueux pour publier? Facile: dans le message d'erreur, remplacez le "property" de l'adresse par "content", et hop, c'est réglé! Merci infiniment à Xiara poiur m'avoir donné la solution, merciiii!

**Voici les réponses aux reviews:**

**Siphirit**: Tu m'as confortée dans l'idée de faire un Crossover avec Death Note, toi (ou alors un chap' avec des test de QI)! Oui, pense bien à ce que tu veux pour ta 500ème review! Et merci pour tes reviews sur mes autres chap', aussi!

**Kirua**: Comme je te l'ai dis par courriel, ce n'est pas un pseudo suspens, mais une induction en erreur^^ j'espère quand même que ce chap' va te plaire! (et je vais faire mon max pour mettre ton idée en pratique)

**Nemesisprojet-son**: Meeeuh non, c'est pas juste pour s'amuser que Gin a fait ça, la preuve en lisant le chap'…alala, cet Ichimaru, toujours prêt às e dévouer pour le bien commun!

**Freak666chaos**: Je vais étaler un peu pour ton idée, ça commence à la toute fin de ce chap', mais…mais…mais elle a plein de prétendants, en fait, celle-là!

**Yokai Ookami**: Tu risque d'être un tantinet déçu en lisant le chap'! j'espère qu'il va te plaire quand même, hein! Voici la suite!

**Margauxx68**: NAN, J'AI MÊME PAS HONTE de lire ta fic au milieu de Kant, j'aime bien d'abord! Puis bon, l'idée des clowns me fait bien rire! Bon par contre, je compte sur toi pour continuer tes bonus, hein!

**Malys**: Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que tu lira la suite!

**Tenku no Miko**: Je sais pas si on peut accorder « petit » avec « Ichimaru », mais en tout cas c'est clair que ça va faire bouger les choses!

**Magda-chan**: T'inquiète pas pour ta réclamation! Et oui, Gin ou Nnoitra, telle est la question!

**Lectrice**: Ma p'tite crêpe suzette! Ton idée est bien prise en compte…mais bon, faut m'laisser le temps de la mettre en pratique…MWAHAHJAHAHAHA! (imagine Orihime en sœur madeleine, avec Ulquiorra qui tente de se pendre en fond de paysage)

**Memories100**: Merci pour tes reviews!

**Dwennora**: Mais nan, on s'en fout pas qu'tu fasse ta review d'un portable! J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire mes chap', et pas de problème pour le Nel/Nnoi, c'est déjà en préparation!

**Et maintenant, après ces préliminaires assez longues, le chap'!**

* * *

Le soleil brille sur Karakura-ville!

Même en fin de journée!

C'est le jour qu'avaient choisit Tatsuki et Inoue pour faire prendre l'air aux arrancars dans le jardin, afin qu'ils fassent des progrès en…

-Je te préviens: si tu t'approche de moi avec ce pot de fleur, je te tape!

-Mais enfin, Nnoitra-sama….

-Nan! Les fleurs et moi, rouquine, c'est une mauvaise idée, remballe tes géraniums si veux pas finir avec un pot sur la tête!

-Alors déjà, ce ne sont pas des géraniums, mais des…

-MAIS J'M'EN TAPE!

Tatsuki intervint, arrachant le pot de fleur des mains d'une Inoue désemparée avec un air méchant (pour ceux qui ont du mal à associer « Tatsuki » et « méchant », je vous recommande d'imaginer à la place de sa tête une représentation asiatique du masque de la jalousie, c'est assez ressemblant).

-Tu va prendre cette fleur, tout de suite, et faire plaisir à Hime!

Elle avança vers l'ancien Quinto, les bras en avant pour lui refiler le pot. Sentant venir le coup, Nnoitra posa une main sur la tête de l'humaine, son long bras étant d'une longueur suffisante pour la laisser s'épuiser à une distance respectable. Au bout d'une minute où elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'arriverait à rien avec ses 1 mètre vingt les bras levés, Tatsuki abandonna et désigna un bac orange à côté de Nnoitra.

-Bon, amène -moi au moins les Iris jusque là-bas, s'il te plaît.

-Les iris?

-Les fleurs difformes, qui ressemblent à ta grosse tête.

-QUOI?

Ichigo Kurosaki fit soudain irruption dans le jardin de la maison Arisawa, essoufflé et en sueur.

-Kurosaki-kun?

-Inoue! Vite, barricadez-vous dans la maison, ils arrivent!

La rousse ouvrit deux grands yeux bovins et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Qui ça, « ils »?

Kurosaki l'attrapa par les épaules et la mit de force en face de l'allée, devant la maison Arisawa, où un gros nuage de poussière grossissait à l'horizon.

-Des journalistes. Doit y en avoir une quinzaine, et ils cherchent cette maison! Alors vite, à l'intérieur!

Une véritable panique se propagea aux habitants de la maison, chacun poussant pour être le premier à l'abri, sauf…

-Grimmjow, Nnoitra? Qu'est ce que vous attendez, les crétins?

-Hallibel, rentre dans la maison et viens pas nous priver d'un super combat!

-Mais quel combat, vous êtes deux, ils sont quinze, vous croyez pas que vous faites pas le poids?

-Laisse-tomber, Grimmjow, c'est une femme, elle comprend pas c'que c'est que l'esprit guerrier., répliqua Nnoitra en secouant tristement la tête.

-Nous, nous nous tiendrons sans bouger, face à nos ennemis, pour prouver notre valeur guerrière!, ajouta Grimmjow d'un air féroce.

Juste avant de rentrer dans la maison, Tatsuki se retourna vers le groupe de trois.

-Grimmjow, rentre DE SUITE!

-Bien, femme.

Hallibel coupa également court au délire de Nnoitra en le chopant par une mèche de cheveux et en le trainant à l'intérieur. Les cheveux sont fragiles, surtout ceux de Nnoitra (il continuait à en perdre une quantité phénoménale dans la douche): il valait donc mieux qu'il capitule s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec la coupe d' Ikkaku Madarame.

Dehors, les journalistes étaient arrivés: le groupe informe se scinda en deux parties. La partie de droite se regroupa autour des fenêtres.

-Ils sont partout!, s'écria Tatsuki en se cramponnant à la porte de la cuisine donnant sur l'arrière cour pour la maintenir fermée.

En effet, la porte donnait des signes de fatigue sous les coups répétés de la moitié gauche du groupe de journalistes, qui avaient décidés que les fenêtres étant déjà prise, les portes étaient le seul autre moyen d'entrer.

Du pragmatisme, que diable, du pra-gma-ti-sme!

-Faut les empêcher d'entrer!

-Super plan, Hallibel! T'as une idée pour les repousser?

-Je cherche, Starrk, je cherche…

-Bah cherche vite, femelle!, cria Nnoitra en pesant de tout son poids sur la porte d'entrée qui se gondolait sous la pression de la masse humaine. Parce que là, c'est un peu pressé!

-Je sais!, dit soudain Hallibel en pointant un doigt en l'air. Il faut leur donner ce qu'ils veulent!

-Et t'as une idée de ce qu'ils veulent?, demanda Tatsuki qui avait été rejointe par Ulquiorra pour maintenir la porte de la cuisine fermée.

-Grimmjow!, cria soudain Starrk.

-Quoi?

-C'est toujours de ta faute, ce qui arrive! Si on leur donne Grimmjow, ils partiront peut-être!

-Pas étonnant que tu aies représenté la solitude Coyote! Personne saint d'esprit voudrait rester avec un type qui retourne sa veste autant qu'toi!, rugit l'ancien Sexto.

_**Crouiiiic**_

Orihime se figea, écrabouillée entre Kurosaki et une des fenêtres du salon.

-Une minute! Qui a fait « crouic »?, demanda la rouquine en se dévissant la tête pour regarder ses compagnons d'infortune.

-…oh non.

-Tatsuki?

-Hime, je crois qu'on a oublié les fenêtres de l'étage.

Au même moment où a réflexion était faite, une marée humaine déferla dans l'escalier et prit d'assaut le salon, engloutissant les anciens arrancars et les humains dans un flot chaud et mouvant qui leur coupait la respiration et qui leur faisait ressentir les sensations d'une pauvre sardine en boîte.

Sous un rouleau compresseur.

Écrabouillé lui-même par un bateau.

Lui-même sous un avion.

Lui-même sous…

-Oui bon, on a compris là!, protesta Tatsuki en émergeant du flot humain.

-Bon, ça commence à bien faire, c'est pas digne d'un roi cette connerie!

-Grimmjow, tu crois vraiment que tu ressemble à roi?

-Parfaitement que j'en suis un, Hallibel!

Soudain, les anciens membres de l'espada se retrouvèrent malaxés, emportés par le courant jusqu'au centre du salon, où ils furent tous alignés sur le canapé clair sous une lumière aveuglante.

-Argh, la lumière! Elle rend la nuit plus clair que le jour!*

-Ulquiorra, du calme…

-Orihime? Où es-tu?

-Dans la foule, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas Ulquiorra, dit-elle d'une voix rassurante. Je crois qu'ils ne nous veulent pas de mal!

Ulquiorra jaugea la personne en face de lui: un bonhomme grassouillet qui avait le regard d'un gosse à qui on vient d'annoncer que le Père Noël était arrivé avec six mois d'avance.

Otobô Namekuji avait un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents jaunies par le tabac et les différentes sortes de substances qu'il avait ingurgité depuis qu'il était à son poste de patron de la chaîne de télé Sakura TV: d'habitude, il cachait ce sourire en affichant une moue énervée qui faisait peur aux employés autant qu'aux actionnaires. Mais aujourd'hui, Namekuji allait sourire, et de toutes ses dents: n'avait-il pas sous les yeux le scoop du siècle?

-Mah, mah, mah…que se passe-t-il donc ici?

Namekuji élargit son sourire lorsqu'il vit son informateur se presser dans le salon déjà bondé de la maison Arisawa. Lorsqu'il vit l'informateur, Kurosaki voulut lui sauter au cou.

Et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

-Toi!

-Moi?

-Oui, toi!

-Quoi, moi?

-Qu'est ce que t'as foutu, Ichimaru?

-Allons allons, Kurosaki, ce n'est pas une manière de parler à celui qui a fait de vous des stars!

Orihime, bien que compressée, eut un sursaut d'intelligence.

-C'est vous qui êtes responsable de tout ça, Ichimaru-sama?

Gin força Orihime à le regarder dans les yeux en la saisissant à la mâchoire avec deux doigts. Ulquiorra grogna et se leva du canapé, où on le força à se rasseoir.

-Oui, ma p'tite Orihime, c'est moi. J'ai tout raconté à la presse contre rétribution.

Les trois humains blêmirent d'un seul coup.

-Vous leur avez tout dit?

-Absolument tout, ma p'tite Orihime. Toute la vérité sur ce que vous êtes, Arisawa et toi. Tout sur les monstres que vous hébergez, tout sur Bleach.

Kurosaki eut la mâchoire qui se décrochait pour aller s'écrabouiller au sol.

_Nous sommes perdus._

Gin reprit son sourire, et se planta devant Namekuji.

-Voilà les monstres de saleté que je vous ai promis! Vous pouvez commencer l'interview!

_L'interview_?, tiqua Starrk.

_Saleté_?, tiqua Nnoitra.

Soudain, tout sembla prendre vie: la marée humaine qui s'était tenue tranquille jusque là se cabra et engloutit Orihime, Tatsuki et Hallibel (qui fut arrachée du canapé malgré les efforts de Starrk pour la retenir). On força les hommes à s'asseoir sur la canapé, et Namekuji colla un micro sous le nez de Grimmjow.

-Monsieur Ichimaru nous a avoué que vous étiez des monstres! Il paraît que vous vous lâchez complètement et ce en toutes circonstances!

L'ancien Sexto ouvrit la bouche, et Namekuji se trémoussa sur le canapé.

-Rien qu'à sentir votre haleine, je vois qu'il n' a pas exagéré!

-Mais je vous permets pas, attardé!

-Monsieur Namekuji?, demanda Ulquiorra avec son air grave perpétuel.

-Ulquiorra Schiffer, je présume?

-Exactement. Vous avez bien dit « monstre de saleté »? Quel rapport avec n…

-Vous parlez bien, mais nous savons bien ce que vous faites sous la douche, petit canaillou!, répondit Namekuji en agitant l'index en direction de l'ancien Quatro.

-Pardon?, s'étrangla Ulquiorra.

Il fallut les efforts combinés de Nnoitra et de Grimmjow pour le retenir de sauter à la gorge de Namekuji.

Starrk, en revanche, commença à percuter.

-Monstre de saleté, hein? Mais alors…

-Monsieur Ichimaru nous a révélé votre secret, un secret qui reste à l'abri des pauvres mortels depuis des centaines d'années! Mais la coupe est pleine! Nous avons enfin la solution! Ce secret qui vous concerne tous, habitants de cette maison, nous avons enfin la preuve! Vous ne nous abuserez plus! Nous connaissons votre secret!

Vous autres, simples mortels, vous savez que l'une des phrases les plus redoutées, après « range ta chambre » et « interrogation sans préparation » c'est bien « je connais ton secret »: inutile de dire donc que les anciens arrancars qui n'avaient pas encore compris commencèrent à avoir de la sueur qui leur coulait le long de l'épine dorsale.

Namekuji se leva d'un bond du canapé et se posta devant la marée humaine qui les entouraient. Les individus autour d'eux s'écartèrent, laissant entrevoir un piédestal sur lequel était posé une bouteille d'un bleu vif, portant des inscriptions rouge et blanche.

-LE SUPER-DETACHANT, LE DETERGEANT SURPUISSANT, LE PRODUIT REVOLUTIONNAIRE, BLEAAAAAACH!

Silence radio.

-Attendez…du détergeant? Le truc qui pique les yeux et les coupures quand on l'utilise?

-Eh bien oui, monsieur …(rapide regard sur les fiches qu'Ichimaru leur avait passé)….Jiruga, confirma la secrétaire de Namekuji.

-Ce secret de nettoyage, pour que la maison Arisawa brille du sol au plafond, nous l'avons!

-C'est vrai que la maison est propre, mais…, commença Ulquiorra.

-Elle est impeccable, oui! Monsieur Ichimaru nous a avoué l'existence de ce détergeant surpuissant (contre rétribution). C'est vrai qu'avec des porcs comme vous, c'est la solution parfaite qu'ont trouvé les personnes qui tiennent cet endroit!

-Mais alors, par « monstre », vous entendiez « porc »?

-Bien sûr, quoi d'autre?

-Et par « secret » et « bleach », vous entendiez « détergeant »?

-Bien sûr, quoi d'autre?

-Vous ne vous appelez pas Georges, par hasard?**

-Bien sûr que non, monsieur Jiruga!

-Mais si c'est juste pour le détergeant, où sont passé les femmes?, demanda Nnoitra en tentant vainement de les distinguer dans la foule.

À peine cette question était formulée que la masse compacte autour d'eux recracha les deux humaines et l'ancienne Tercera. Elles ne semblaient pas blessées, mais elles portaient des vêtements..différents.

-Et voilà nos courageuses femmes de ménage! En costume traditionnel noir et blanc!

-Je vote pour que ça soit le nouvel uniforme du Seretei, sourit Ichimaru en battant des mains.

En effet, imaginez les trois femmes (enfin, une femme et deux ados dont une planche à pain et une vache laitière) en costume de femme de chambre, les petites robes noires en dentelle bouffante. Celle qui semblent avoir été payées au centimètre carré de tissu, et sur lesquelles on a voulut faire un maximum d'économie.

Vous visualisez?

-Kurosaki, qu'est ce qui t'prends?

-Jol…jolie…Hallibel…Gaaaah…

-Y a une infirmière dans la salle? Kurosaki nous fait une hémorragie nasale!

-Alors, racontez-nous, mesdemoiselles, comment cette recette qui est cachée au monde des humains depuis des millénaires a atterrit chez vous? Comment vous en servez-vous contre les petits monstres de cette maison?

-Mais alors…

Ichimaru leva les mains en signe de paix.

-Mah, mah, mah! Et oui, les temps sont durs au Seretei, j'ai été obligé de vendre la recette de votre produit ménager qui était teeellement bien cachée au monde humain, et depuis si longtemps, pour payer à la troisième division un mur de douche neuf. Le nôtre a été balayé par un combat de cette brute de Zaraki Kenpachi, on ne pouvait plus se permettre d'attendre, et la situation ne bougeait pas assez à mon gout .

Une grosse veine palpita sur le front de Grimmjow, Nnoitra et Tatsuki. Orihime, elle, était cachée derrière Ulquiorra (ne…ne l'approchez pas, foule compacte!), Kurosaki était aux abonnés absent (votre correspondant est injoignable, veuillez réitérer votre appel, tut tut tut) devant une Hallibel très étonnée (c'est son cerveau qui s'écoule par les narines, là?) et Starrk était simplement victime d'un coup de mou (je ne dors pas, je repose mes paupières!).

-Gin…, commença Grimmjow.

-Ichimaru…, continua Nnoitra.

-Puisque vous l'aimez tellement, votre bouteille de détergeant, vous allez vous la siffler.

-T'es vraiment indulgente, Arisawa!

-Très bien pensé, femme, approuva Nnoitra avec un grand sourire.

-Mah…nan, j'vais vous la laisser, hein!, désapprouva l'ancien capitaine en reculant doucement, sans geste brusque, vers la sortie.

-Oh si, vous allez même vous faire une joie de démontrer qu'on peut aussi la consommer, la bouteille en plastique recyclable, puisque vous allez la manger.

-Mais…

-Y A PAS D'MAIS, ICHIMARU, TU VAS TOUT AVALER!

-Ouuuh, Grimminou, quel dégoutant tu fais! Vilain garçon, va.

-Comm…oh, Ichimaru, viens là DE SUITE!

-Non, non non! Chantonna l'ancien capitaine aux cheveux argentés en commençant à battre ne retraite.

-Mais il se tire!, s'exclama Nnoitra en faisant mine de le poursuivre.

-T'inquiète, l'arrêta Grimmjow, il va payer. Eh les loques!

Aussitôt, la foule compacte et grouillante, ainsi que Monsieur Namekuji et sa secrétaire, se tournèrent vers l'ancien Sexto.

-Vous voyez le type qui cavale? Il a la recette du détergeant, sur lui. Si vous l'rattrapez, et si vous lui forcez la main un tantinet, il vous la filera gratuitement.

Fallait pas leur dire deux fois: d'un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers les sorties (et par sorties, j'entends tout ce qui peut être rapporté en tant que tel, que ça soit porte, fenêtre, ou même le conduit de cheminée) et en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, la maison se trouva déserté de toute trace de vie grouillante.

Voyant la foule s'échapper au loin, les anciens arrancars mirent leurs mains en visière.

-Nan. Vraiment _aucune chance _qu'il s'en sorte vivant, sur ce coup là, dit Nnoitra avec un grand sourire.

* * *

*** celui qui trouve la référence, je lui paye un coca!**

****pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas, « quoi d'autre » se dit en anglais « what else »…ok, j'vais m'cacher!**

**Alors, vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, hein?**

**Et oui, « bleach », c'est du détergeant (mais si, c'est véridiiiique!): pas trop déçus?**

**Naaaaaon, ne partez pas! Revenez! La suite sera un peu mieux, j'vous assure!**

**Starrk: Nous sommes réunis ici, mes frères…**

**Hallibel: HUM!**

**Starrk: Et mes sœurs….pour pleurer la disparition d'un être cher à nos cœur. Toi qui as toujours été présente à nos côté, depuis le début de cette fic stupide…**

**Grimmjow: Mais vous foutez QUOI, là?**

**Starrk: Nous enterrons la régularité des post de Nekookami. C'est déjà la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'elle est en retard dans ses posts.**

**Grimmjow:…mais POURQUOI je vous pose encore des questions, moi? J'sais déjà que les réponses vont être débiles!**

**Nekoo: Tais-toi, le moment est grave. Ma régularité est finie, foutue..c'est triste!**

**À vous, lecteurs et reviewers!**

**Vous êtes nombreux à avoir attendu la mise au grand jour des arrancars, avec tout le bataclan médiatique que ça implique, et les retombées éventuelles sur le Seretei….**

**Nnoitra: Et vous allez continuer à attendre longtemps!**

**BUNK**

**Orihime: Nekoo-sama! Vous avez assommé Nnoitra-sama avec une poêle à frire!**

**Nekoo: Alors on va régler les choses tout de suite. De un, mes bonus sont pas à confondre avec un moulin, alors TIREZ-VOUS TOUS DE LA! Ensuite Grimmjow m'a payé pour le faire.**

**Orihime:….Nekoo-sama…votre cupidité n'a pas de limite.**

**Nekoo: Mwahahaha. Nan.**

**Bon, après ce pétage de câble (mais si, pétage, ça se dit!), je vous remercie encore tous pour vos reviews!  
A la prochaine!**


	85. Everyday Superhero!

**A****ujourd'hui, un chap' qui porte sur Hallibel, Starrk et Grimmjow (les autres ont réclamés une pause syndicale, et même s'ils n'ont pas signé de contrats j'ai bien été obligée d'accepter, de peur qu'ils crament ma maison)**

…**.**

**Hallibel: Tu as perdu ta capacité d'écrire, toi?**

**Nekoo: Nan. Mais j'me demande parfois si les idées qu'j'utilise sont…**

**Grimmjow (air grave): Si, elles sont débiles. Mais ça a l'air de plaire.**

**Hallibel: Tu te rends compte que tu viens d'intercéder en sa faveur, là?**

**Grimmjow: Si j'suis sympa avec elle, elle a dit qu'elle fera un chapitre ou je serai Roi. C'est purement intéressé, hein!**

**Je tiens à rappeler que Bleach et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas, qu'ils appartiennent à Tite Kubo qui par un coup de chance faramineux ****a eut l'idée avant moi.**

**Et, tant qu'on y est, je remercie le groupe Smashmouth qui, en plus de faire des supers musiques, m'ont inspirés pour ce chap' qui encore une fois fera preuve d'un humour douteux!**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Vidackt: **Merci pour tes reviews! Voilà une partie seulement du prochain chap', la suite sera publiée demain!

**Yokai Ookami**: ce nouveau chap'…ne contient aucune des idées que t'as donné, mais j'aime bien l'idée d'Ulquiqui qui tente de voler…vers l'infini et au-delà!

**Lectrice**: Pour les 500 reviews, je vais me pencher sur ton idée…et puis, Rukia décède, donc je sens que j'vais aimer (MOUA, diabolique?….Oui, et alors?)

**Freak666chaos**: Gin étant l'un de mes persos préférés (restons dans l'originalité), on n'a pas fini de le voir…pour ce que tu as demandé, ce chap' devrait y répondre en partie, mais j'aime bien ton idée, alors faudra que j'la creuse!

**Nemesisprojet-son**: Oh la vache. Shiro et Bleach…j'y avais jamais pensé! Tout s'explique!

**Margauxx68**: Ouais, j'aime tes chapitres ET tes bonus. Autant les uns que les autres, hein! Ulquiqui, plus demandé qu'une star de cinéma!

**Sipirith**: Oui, réfléchis à ce que tu veux pour ta 500ème review! C'est dingue le nombre de reviews que tu laisse, tu compte faire un max de chap'? Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ça plaît!

**Tenku no Miko**: Nan, c'était pas tirée d'une pub, mais d'un film, dont on a pas l'droit de faire de fic dessus…c'est pô juste. Merci pour ta review!

**Irkiala**: Merci, j'essaye toujours de trouver une chute à mes chap' pour que ça surprenne ou pour que ça plaise!

**Magda-chan**: Grimminou est un soumis…un roi, mais un soumis. Faut s'y faire u_u

**Gun d'Ange**: Voilà la rapatriée, la posteuse en retard, celle qui nous a laissé tombé pour un pays de pizzaïolo, mais qui nous revient EN FORCE avec un nouveau chapitre et son humour….spécial…original…bref, SON humour à elle, quoi. File une pizza, vite! T'inquiète, le malaise avec Grimmjow sera vite dissipé….j'ai une furieuse envie de faire un prairing entre lui et…

* * *

Hallibel était allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Starrk et les jambes étalées sur Grimmjow. Ce dernier roupillait comme un bienheureux, de la bave lui coulant sur le menton, la tête rejetée en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, la gorge offerte à la première fangirl qui passerait par là. Starrk, quant à lui, avait la tête en avant, son menton ma rasé posé sur son torse, et la seule preuve qu'avait l'ancienne Tercera pour prouver qu'ils étaient toujours en vie était le sifflement régulier qu'était la respiration de Starrk et le ronflement persistant de Jaggerjack.

Mais Hallibel n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention: ses yeux étaient rivés sur l'écran de la télévision en face du canapé, où les images d'une série B défilaient sans interruption.

Un type normal, humain, un barbare mangeur de poisson, bref un homme; enfilait un costume ridicule et immédiatement se retrouvait affublé de terribles pouvoirs, qui lui permettaient de sauver des gens, traverser des incendies, respirer sous l'eau, arrêter une voirure lancée à pleine vitesse sur un berceau….après quoi, la foule l'acclamait, lui faisait des ovations, et tout lemonde faisait ses quatre volontés.

Avec ça, je pourrais me constituer un fan club qui passerait son temps à me servir!

Sûre de son idée, Hallibel se releva en position assise, réveilla par ses gesticulations ses compagnons sur le canapé et annonça d'une voix tonitruante:

-Les gars, j'ai eus l'idée du siècle!

-Et ton idée du siècle ne peut pas attendre la fin de la sieste quotidienne de sept heures?, grommela Starrk en s'étirant.

-Et ça consiste en quoi, ton idée?, demanda Grimmjow en faisant craquer ses cervicales.

-On va devenir des supers héros!, expliqua Hallibel avec enthousiasme.

C'est sûr qu'avec sa dégaine débraillée, ses cheveux en bataille, son regard un peu fou, le message « devenir super héros » qui n'était pas franchement crédible devint une traduction approchant de « elle est bonne pour l'asile ».

-Devenir…des super héros?

-Heeeeein?

-Pas un, Grimmjow, mais DES supers héros: ils sont adulés comme des rois…

-Je prends!, accepta Grimmjow en se levant du canapé d'un bond.

-Et surtout une fois qu'ils se sont bien installés, ils peuvent se la couler douce, avec tout un fanclub qui leur retapotent leurs oreillers et leur apportent des boissons fraîches…

-J'en suis, accepta Starrk en se levant à son tour.

Hallibel frappa dans ses mains, hystérique: elle sortit un calepin de nulle part (enfin ce calepin vient bien de quelque part, mais nous ne nous prononcerons pas quant à l'endroit, de jeunes paires d'yeux innocentes pourraient lire cette fic), un stylo, et se mit à écrire d'une écriture brouillonne les quatre étapes indispensables qu'elle avait fait ressortir de la quantité phénoménale de séries B qu'elle avait ingurgité depuis sa transformation en humaine.

* * *

**Première étape: le costume.**

Il fut assez facile aux trois anciens arrancars de forcer la porte d'entrée des chambres des deux humaines et de farfouiller dans leurs tiroirs, commodes, et autres placards, mais rien à faire, les chemisiers et les petites robes à fleurs n'étaient pas à la taille de Grimmjow et de Starrk: et autant leur trouver des costumes qui leur iraient bien à tous les trois!

-C'est perdu d'avance, si on arrive même pas à se trouver des costumes!

-Arrête de gémir, Hallibel, tu me fatigue…

-Hé, je sais où on pourrait en trouver à notre taille!

-T'as eus une illumination, Grimmjow?

Ignorant la remarque cynique de son compagnon, le schtroumpf se dirigea vers le salon: arrivé, il examina le sol attentivement: pendant deux minutes environ, il resta dans cette position, accroupi, le nez au sol,, en quête d'une chose spécifique.

-Aaaah, enfin!

Il désignait d'un doigt victorieux une latte du plancher qui ressortait du sol impeccable d'environ un millimètre ou deux. Hallibel se servit de ses ongles pour déboîter la latte de bois du reste du plancher, dévoilant ainsi une cachette secrète ou des tenues de shinigamis étaient cachées.

-Comment savais-tu qu'il y avait des costumes de shinigamis ici?

Grimmjow haussa les épaules.

-Faut bien qu'les humaines aient leurs costumes à portée de main, quand elles vont bosser au Seretei!

Le problème avec des costumes de shinigamis, c'est qu'ils seraient facilement repérés; l'avantage avec des costumes pareils, c'est que les éventuelles bavures seraient attribuées à ces crétins qui se croyaient mieux que tout le monde. Mais il fallait quand même se démarquer: c'est bien pourquoi ils adoptèrent la façon de peinture Grimmjowesque: tremper les habits dans de la javel, puis les reteinter avec d'autres habits dans une machine à laver.

Ce qui donna un magnifique rose pour Hallibel, un…reste de costume blanc pour Grimmjow (qui avait préféré se démarquer en déchiquetant son habit façon Zaraki après l'avoir soumis à l'épreuve de la javel) et un costume tout à fait normal pour Starrk, qui avait trouvé bien trop long et fatiguant le processus d' « originalisation » de leurs costumes.

* * *

**Deuxième étape: trouver au moins UN super pouvoir.**

Après que Tia eut coché la case à côté de laquelle elle avait griffonné « costumes » sur son calepin, ils se réunirent dans le jardin, en arrière cour, de sorte à ce que personne ne les voient avant qu'ils n'aient été sûrs de l'efficacité de leurs supers pouvoirs.

-On avait déjà des pouvoirs, mais ces abrutis de shinigami nous les ont enlevé!

-T'arrête jamais de râler, Grimmjow?, répliqua Hallibel.

-On est pas censé nous concentrer en silence pour savoir quels sont nos pouvoirs?

-Bah, avec Grimminou, c'est perdu d'avance!

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ ?

-Le voilà qui s'énerve….il fait ça à chaque fois, c'est fatiguant.

-On a trouvé ton super pouvoir: Grimminou, le blaireau qui s'énerve plus vite que son ombre!

-QUOI?

Hallibel secoua tristement la tête: c'est vrai que ce sobriquet aurait tout à fait convenu à l'ancien sexto, mais il fallait qu'ils trouvent quelque chose qui pourraient les aider à combattre le crime humain, à défaut du crime hollow. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa liste d'éventuels super pouvoirs possibles, et les passa plus ou moins en revue pour son comparse à cheveux bleus.

-Pour ce qui est d'un pouvoir psychique ou intellectuel, on peut oublier…

-T'insinue que j'suis stupide?

-Mo-a? Jamais de la vie.

-Pousse pas trop, Hallibel!

-Ok, ok. Les pouvoirs les plus utilisés sont… l'invisibilité, peut-être? Je ferme les yeux, quand je les rouvre, faut plus que tu sois là!

Et la voilà qui ferme les yeux à s'en fendre les paupières. Jaggerjack se concentra, tentant de faire agir le peu de réiatsu qu'il était parvenu à emmagasiner depuis des semaines. L'énergie spirituelle crépita, et forma comme un film plastique entourant un morceau de viande pas fraîche: il s'étira, englobant Grimmjow, et s'étendit un peu, jusqu'à toucher Starrk qui tressaillit. Mais aussitôt, le plastoc lui péta à la figure et lui revint en pleine tête, le laissant sonné et toujours visible. Et sans plus aucune parcelle de réiatsu.

_Pourquoi j'ai cru que ça marcherait, moi?_

-Attention, j'ouvre les yeux!

_Vite, un plan_!, pensa Grimmjow au bord de la panique.

À défaut d'être invisible, il fallait qu'il trouve une idée pour se camoufler: il plongea derrière un pot de fleur plutôt imposant et ferma les yeux, en se répétant _Je suis invisible, je suis invisible, je suis invisible, je suis invi…_

Hallibel soupira en voyant le grand c…compagnon planqué derrière un pot de géranium, mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Elle reporta son attention sur Starrk, qui jouait avec le pistolet plastique qu'il avait gardé en souvenir du jour où il avait participé à ce grand jeu concours, au centre commercial.

Maintenant, ce jouet ne tirait plus que des billes en plastique, mais Starrk le gardait avec lui constamment. L'ex Tercera le soupçonnait même de dormir avec la nuit.

_Il pourrait avoir une super précision…c'est un super pouvoir, hein?_

-Hé, Starrk! Tu pourrais atteindre une cible éloignée?

Il la regarda comme si elle l'avait insulté.

Et, que vous soyez un simple humain ou un ancien arrancar, énerver Coyote Starrk n'est pas une bonne idée.

Sans même regarder sa cible, il tira sur une petite pierre, sur une branche en hauteur, sur un oiseau, sur Gin qui s'était planqué dans un coin pour les regarder en compagnie de ses subordonnés (_pour se renseigner sur l'ennemi, pas pour se _moquer avait-il juré), sur une petite vieille qui passait là, sur un Gillian fonçant sur une petite fille…

Le sang du gigai d'Hallibel ne fit qu'un tour: elle attrapa Starrk et Grimmjow chacun par une oreille.

-Hallibel, tu peux pas me voir, je suis invisiiiibe!

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Tia?, s'écria Starrk en voyant qu'un combat épuisant s'annonçait.

Hallibel ne leur répondit pas, courant avec eux …. -les entraînant…les traînant sur le béton, en dépit des réticences de Starrk qui avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le béton pour ralentir la course - courageusement vers l'ennemi -malgré le fait que Starrk tentait désespérément de trouver une échappatoire et qui Grimmjow semblait toujours bloqué à l'étape d'invisibilité.

Pourquoi foncer vers un ennemi sans avoir une goutte de réiatsu?

La blonde à la peau sombre sourit: ils fonçaient vers l'étape trois.

* * *

**Étape 3: Faire ses preuves.**

Après qu'il eut trouvé ses supers pouvoirs et qu'il se soit trouvé un costume….pas trop ridicule dirons-nous (enfin si, disons le, ridicule, mais sur un VRAI superhéros, le costume est indispensable et fait vraiment héroïque), tout bon super héros doit faire ses preuves.

-Euuuh, t'es sûre qu'on est obligé de faire ça, Tia?

L'ancienne Tercera acquiesça vivement et les plaçant (de force au moins pour deux d'entre eux) entre le Gillian et la supposée victime.

Elle se tourna vers Starrk, sortit de nulle part son calepin sur lequel les différentes étape du projet étaient mises en liste ordonnées; mais également un grand écran blanc et un projecteur. Elle enfourna des diapositives habilement enfouies dans sa masse de cheveux blonds et les fit défiler. Un grand type en costume rouge, bleu et jaune se tenait sur un toit, les poing sur les hanches.

-Voici un de mes super héros préféré, Superman. Vous remarquerez tous les deux qu'il a un costume ET des superpouvoirs. Bien, il a fait également ses preuves, l'étape 3, en combattant le mal…(diapositive où on voit le brun en costume se prendre une tannée monumentale face à un monstre qui a déjà détruit la moitié de la ville en fond de paysage) là, vous voyez?

-Grrrrrrrr, fit le Gillian derrière.

Comment, ça ne ressemble en rien à un rugissement de Gillian?

Allez traduire à l'écrit un cri d'outre tombe, qui vous prend aux tripes et qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à celui qu'on attribue généralement dans les films hollywoodien à un tyrannosaurus rex, nan mais allez-y!

Donc « grrrr » faisait le Gillian.

Le regard noir que lui lança Hallibel ne fit pas de bruit, mais eut le mérite de faire taire le monstre au masque blanc, qui jugea préférable malgré ses deux de quotient intellectuel de ne plus interrompre la madame…mademoiselle et d'attendre tranquillement son tour.

Hallibel reprit ses diapositives.

-Et donc, on arrive à l'étape quatre, à savoir les félicitations du jury…(la diapositive montrait le héros brun avec une brunette éperdue dans les bras)…

-Question, Hallibel: on est vraiment obligé d'en prendre plein la tête pour qu'une seule fille nous saute au cou?, demanda Starrk le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Et puis, pourquoi ce serait forcément des filles?, demanda l'ancien Sexto.

Coup d'œil outré de l'assistance, même du Gillian.

-Nan mais, j'veux dire…

-Oui, oui, c'est ça _Grimminou_, défends-toi!

-T'as rien pigé, Hallibel! J'veux juste du monde pour qu'ils m'adulent, que ça soit fille ou mec, c'est la même chose, hein!

-De mieux en mieux…

-Mais arrête, Coyote, c'est pas ce que tu crois!

-Grrrrrrrrrr!, approuva le Gillian.

-TOI, LA FERME!

Grimmjow sauta sur le truc géant, faisant fi de la différence de taille ou d'importance de réiatsu, et lui asséna un superbe High kick dans ce qu'il supposait être le torse: ce qui eut pour seule effet de faire reculer le Gillian de surprise.

En reculant, c'aurait été moins dérangeant s'il n'avait pas écrabouillé l'école primaire de Karakura, ainsi que trois personnes qui passaient par là, deux scooters et un vendeur de glace.

Une minute de silence radio pour le vendeur de glace.

…

Merci.

Grimmjow s'écrasa donc comme une prune moisie sur le sol bétonné, avec la classe et l'élégance qui le caractérisent.

-AAAAAAÏ-EUH!

-T'inquiète pas, Grimmjow, c'est prévu!

-Tu avais prévu le coup, Tia?

-Pas dans ce sens là, Starrk, mais tout bon superhéros doit avoir des blessures s'il veut avoir la reconnaissance éternelle!, dit l'ancienne Tercera avec un grand sourire, en se lançant à la poursuite du Gillian.

-Il vaut mieux…que ça soit moi qui…m'occupe de voir si l'autre va bien…je te le laisse, Tia.

Hallibel leva les yeux au ciel: non mais quel froussard!

Elle s'élança seule devant le Gillian qui se demandait Aizen-sama ce qu'il avait bien pu foutre dans sa vie de hollow pour avoir une journée aussi pourrie.

Peut-être toutes ces âmes qu'il avait dévoré, mis en pièce, ingurgité vives, déchiqueté sans pitié?

Hallibel n'en avait cure. Seule face à l'ennemi et armée d'un cornet de glace (dans les décombres aux pieds du Gillian, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé) et hurla pour se donner du courage:

-TIA-POWEEEEEEER!

Une formidable explosion retentit, et le Gillian se trouva coupé en deux, tranché net.

Hallibel stoppa sa course, jetant un regard impressionné au cornet de glace.

Efficace.

* * *

**Étape intermédiaire: un ennemi juré?**

En se désintégrant, le hollow géant avait produit une certaine quantité de poussière et entraîné la chute d'un immeuble.

Hallibel allait se détourner de la scène, histoire de ne pas suffoquer dans les gravats avec toute cette poussière, quand elle entendit un bruit inquiétant, comme si on courait.

Elle scruta le nuage poussiéreux, et parvint bientôt à distinguer une forme qui émergeait de l'ombre et de la saleté.

Elle serra plus près son cornet de glace contre elle, un air déterminé sur le visage.

Voici donc MON Lex Luthor…approche voir.

-Hallibel!

-Qu'est-ce que…

_Ce n'est pas Luthor, c'est…_

Une tignasse de cheveux orange émergèrent à la lumière du jour, un kimono noir ouvert sur un torse musclé, deux sourcils froncés et un zampakuto aussi grand que lui.

-Kurosaki?

L'autre la prit aux épaules et l'examina sous (presque) toutes les coutures avec un air inquiet.

-Tout va bien?

-Mais oui, pourquoi?

-Hé bien, tu as hurlé.

_Oh mer.…mon Tia-Power!_

-Mais tout va bien…tu t'es inquiété?

-C'est-à-dire que…m..moi? Non, pas du tout.

-T'aurais du le dire sans bafouiller, ça aurait été plus crédible. Mais attends…c'est toi qui as découpé le Gillian?, lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Tu croyais quand même pas que t'avais réussi ça toute seule, hein?

Hallibel observa son calepin et eut un grand sourire.

-Dis, il me reste plus de place comme acolyte, Coyote et Grimmjow le sont déjà, mais il me reste la place de Loïs Lane, ça te dis?

L'autre ouvrit de grands yeux inquiets: il ne savait pas qui était cette Loïs Lane, il en comprenait pas ce qu'était cette histoire d'acolyte, ni même pourquoi il retrouvait l'ancienne Tercera au milieu des décombres du quartier de l'école primaire de Karakura armée d'un cornet de glace. Le choc avait dû être plus rude que prévu pour cette pauvre Tia…

-Loïs, toi ici, quelle surprise!, s'écria soudain Hallibel en lui sautant au cou et en scindant sa bouche à celle du rouquin, passant en mode « ventouse » ou « couple ».

-Mfffr..mmff..mmmm…

* * *

**Étape 4 (et finale): Reconnaissance éternelle.**

Les trois anciens arrancars étaient en train de courir, en une étrange scène de déjà vu.

Derrière ces trois fusée noire, blanche et rose pâle, une foule en délire.

Mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Il y avait là le monde qu'on connaît bien: Zaraki Kenpachi, Yumichika et Ikkaku étaient en queue de peloton, prêts à sauter sur celui qui avait eut la malencontreuse idée de prendre le même style vestimentaire que le capitaine de la Onzième Division. En tête de peloton, il y avait Inoue (qui avait succombé à un réflexe de Kurosaki-kunite aigüe) et Rukia (qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'Ichigo se fasse rouler un patin par l'ancienne Tercera).

Et au milieu, à peu près l'ensemble de Seretei, qui, pour une obscure raison n'appréciait pas que les anciens arrancars aient interférés dans les affaires des shinigami.

-Dis-leur d'arrêter de nous suivre, c'est fatiguant à la fin de fuir pour survivre!

-Je dirais même plus, mon cher Starrk: Hallibel, dis-leur que tu vas t'rendre!

-Je leur dirais rien du tout, tout se passe comme prévu!, protesta la blonde en continuant de courir.

-Arrêtez-vous!, cria Komamura au milieu du peloton de course. Vous êtes responsables de la destruction d'une partie du monde réel, du décès de cinq humains, vous avez à répondre de vos actes!

-Hallibel, j'aime plus ton idée!, hurla Grimmjow en évitant habilement un boulet rouge envoyé par une Soi Fon plus qu'énervée.

-Qu'est ce tu réponds à ça, Hallibel?

Hallibel continuait de courir, sa respiration s'accélérant à chaque foulée supplémentaire.

-Les super héros sont de grands incompris, voilà tout!

* * *

**Voilà, chap' terminé, en espérant que vous avez aimé!**

**Je trouve que je suis suffisamment en retard dans mes posts, je suis vraiment navrée, mais ces derniers temps…**

**Grimmjow: T'as découvert que tu devais bosser, cette année?**

**Nekoo:….Ouiiiiiii (en larmes).**

**Merci énormément à tous les lecteurs et les reviewers, un énorme merci même!**


	86. Made in Sereteiou Mayuri

**Un chap' plus tragique, aujourd'hui! (on s'éloigne un peu du sujet arrancar/humain…quoique, ça serait pas arrivé à n'importe qui, donc je reste dans le thème MWAHAHAHA!)**

**Ouais, je sais, ça va pas avec le thème 'humour », mais à ceux qui se plaignent je ne dirais que deux choses: la première, c'est que le tragique amène une commande spéciale que j'ai promis à un reviewer fidèle; la deuxième, c'est que je vais tenter de me rattraper avec les chap' suivant!**

**Grimmjow: Tu parle d'excuses pourries!**

**Nekoo: Roooh, ça va toi, hein! T'as qu'à écrire à ma place!**

**Grmmjow: En voilà une bonne idée! Ce s'rait plus une fiction, mais une biographie du plus grand roi que la terre ait jamais accueilli!**

**Nekoo: Tu parle du roi Arthur?**

**Grimmjow:….je me demande pourquoi j'essaie de parler quand t'es là.**

**Un grand merci à Chaussange, Gun d'Ange, Tenku no Miko, Siphirith (pas de problème pour ton idée de chat, mais donne moi un minimum de description physique), Freak666chaos, Margauxx68, Vidackt, Nemesisprojet-son, Irkiala et Kirua (j'ai bien une idée pour rassembler tout ce que tu m'as donné!) pour leurs reviews: ça fait chaud au cœur, c'est incroyable! Merciiiii!**

* * *

_/!\ Coup de pub! /!\_  
_La Belle et l'Espada de Margauxx68!_

_Vous qui êtes frustré, en colère, tout simplement au bord du gouffre si vous avez lu les scans (ou le tome 41) de Bleach en voyant notre Ulquiqui national partir littéralement en fumée, NE VOUS LAMENTEZ PLUS!_

_Allez donc lire la fic géniale « La Belle et l'Espada » de Margauxx68: de la romance dans ce monde de brute, une Inoue moins cruche qu'elle en a l'air, du suspens…et aussi un humour écrasant dans les bonus de chaque chapitre (sisi, après la romance, un peu d'humour fait pas d'mal!)_

_Petite précision: n'abandonnez pas parce qu'il y a plusieurs chapitres, **ça se lit tout seul!**_

* * *

Ulquiorra ouvrit lentement les yeux. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser dans le but de projeter un maximum de morceaux le plus loin possible.

Il se releva avec mille précautions sur les coudes, et grimaça lorsque sa colonne vertébrale craqua.

Il tourna la tête de tous les côtés, mais ne perçut rien d'autre que des gravats et tout genre et de la poussière.

Que s'était-il passé?

Il fut tenté d'appeler l'humaine qui avait un cœur, mais se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans la maison Arisawa lorsque tout autour de lui avait basculé.

Il s'était rendu au Seretei, pour aller rendre service à la Treizième Division. Il aimait bien le Capitaine Ukitake, un homme calme qui inspirait la confiance, dirigeant sa division avec douceur et fermeté.

Il avait tout de suite interpelé l'ancien Quarta , car comme l'humaine rousse, il incarnait ce qu'Ulquiorra avait du mal à comprendre: le cœur.

Donc c'est, non pas avec plaisir (fallait _pas pousser mémé dans les orties, surtout si elle n'avait pas de culotte_ comme aurait dit Grimmjow) qu'il partait au Seretei, mais sans appréhension qu'il allait remplir la paperasse de la Treizième Division.

Au moins avait-il évité d'être à la place de Nnoitra, à la Douzième Division.

Un terrible rugissement…

-GRRROAAARRR!

…déchira l'espace, et Schiffer se boucha les oreilles pour les empêcher de bourdonner. La poussière des gravats s'insinuaient dans ses poumons en le faisant cracher, dans ses yeux en lui arrachant quelques larmes au passage.

_Ce cri…c'est celui d'un hollow_, se dit Ulquiorra, sondant avec le peu de réiatsu qu'il possédait les débris autour de lui.

Quand l'explosion avait eut lieu, l'ancien arrancar du désespoir et du vide remplissait en compagnie du capitaine de la division des formulaires destinés à la Première division, concernant les nouvelles importations de thé du Rukongai, et sur le budget de la Onzième qui s'était encore alourdi.

Un formidable coup de vent vint balayer le brouillard dans lequel Ulquiorra était plongé, et il put considérer les dégâts: le toit du bâtiment général avait été arraché, des bouts de tuyaux sortaient du sol comme des tentacules monstrueux.

Et, en fond de paysage, un gigantesque hollow, un remake de diplodocus, qui s'acharnait sur les toits des quartiers des soldats de la Treizième. Le monstre s'immobilisa soudain, et tourna lentement la tête vers l'endroit de débris où se trouvait Ulquiorra.

Les yeux du Quarta s'agrandirent.

_On est dans la merde._

* * *

_Revenons à nos anciens arrancars._

_Un peu plus tôt, dans la journée…_

La journée avait débuté par un réveil en fanfare, l'équivalent du chant du canon au petit matin d'un jour de carnage pendant une guerre mondiale.

L'écran spirituel se déploya au milieu du salon, dans une magnifique explosion de boyaux et de technologie made in Seretei.

-Hime, la prochaine fois que je vais au Seretei, fais-moi penser à dire deux mots à Mayuri.

-Ah! Euh…pourquoi ça, Tatsuki?

-Parce que Mayuri a intérêt à trouver un moyen de communiquer moins salissant: les tentacules de ce truc s'étendent partout, et c'est une horreur à enlever.

L'image du Capitaine Kuchiki apparut à l'écran, drapé dans sa toge de froideur et d'égo surdimensionné, le regard distant et la truffe au vent.

-Nous avons besoin de trois d'entre vous. Jiruga, à la Douzième division. Hallibel, à la Neuvième division. Schiffer, à la Treizième division.

Et l'image coupa.

-Raaaaah!

-Grimmjow?

-Ils nous a levé pour rien, l'enflure! J'aurai pu continuer à rêver d'la chute de rein de…

Un cou d'œil et un éclair d'intelligence forcèrent l'ancien Sexto à remarquer que les habitants étaient pour la plupart pendus à ses lèvres.

-…Oubliez ça.

Pendant que Starrk prenait les paris sur la conquête rêvée de l'ancien Sexta, Tatsuki ouvrit la porte de la buanderie du salon, qui en fait dissimulait un passage spirituel vers le Seretei.

Facile, ingénieux, pratique. Made in Seretei.

Les anciens Tercera, Quinto et Quarta se placèrent face au portail lumineux et se retrouvèrent encore en pyjama dans l'enceinte de la cour principale de la Première division.

Nnoitra se frotta les yeux en jurant contre tous ces gros c…imbéciles qui les avaient levés à pas d'heure; Hallibel émit un bâillement discret avant de se diriger vers la Neuvième division, non sans avoir salué de la main ses deux comparses, et Ulquiorra alla donc à la Treizième division d'un pas rapide.

Nnoitra n'était pas le plus doux et délicat des arrancars, comme chacun sait, et il ne dérogeait pas à la règle au réveil. Il afficha donc un rictus méprisant e, se dirigeant vers la Douzième Division.

-Coucooouu! C'est votre vieux copain Jirugaaaaa!, clama l'autre d'une voix amusée.

Pourquoi amusée? Parce que comme d'habitude, ces abrutis nabots intello de la Douzième division s'étaient planqués, sentant sans doute son arrivée.

Ils faisaient toujours ça. Ils n'étaient pas des guerriers, juste des scientifiques.

Et se planquer derrière un ordinateur à lire des diagrammes n'a jamais aidé personne à se forger un caractère, ou même avoir la puissance nécessaire aux vrais guerriers: c'est pourquoi lorsque Môssieur Jiruga se pointait, avec ses deux mètres cinquante, son sourire de banane et ses cheveux à la Severus Rogue, les…

-Les rats ont quitté le navire, siffla Jiruga entre ses dents.

Et il coupe la parole en plus.

Nnoitra passa devant des centaines d'écrans illuminés, chacun donnant sur un endroit précis du Seretei, mais sans vraiment y faire attention. Quoique, au passage, il allait garder en mémoire le capitaine Komamura se soulageant de manière canine derrière un restaurant du Rukongai, ou encore le vice-capitaine de la Onzième division qui dessinait sur la figure de ses subordonnés endormis.

_Ça pourrait toujours servir, après tout._

Il marqua néanmoins un temps d'arrêt bien plus long lorsque, sur un écran, il aperçut une petite silhouette aux cheveux vert qui sanglotait dans un coin.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens…, dit soudain une voix nasillarde. Cela faisait longtemps, hein, arrancar!

Nnoitra n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner: Mayuri Kurotsuchi avait une voix et une présence assez dérangeante pour qu'il sache que c'était lui qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Avec mauvaise humeur, l'homme aux yeux violet se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

-Comme vous voyez. Vous avez besoin de quoi, encore?

Le capitaine de la Douzième eut un rictus difficilement contenu: il faudrait qu'il fabrique un antidote à l'antipathie de ce Quinto…_un inhibiteur de volonté, pourquoi pas_? Il faudrait qu'il s'y mette dès que son besoin serait assouvi. Il fit signe à l'ancienne espada de le suivre dans les tréfonds de sa planque de l'armée.

Les deux hommes allèrent ainsi jusqu'à une salle…d'expérience? De torture? De taré complet? Nnoitra aurait volontiers assimilé toutes ces qualifications à Mayuri tête d'iguane, mais le bon sens l'empêchait de formuler tout ça à voix haute.

-Tu as les informations de la semaine?

Nnoitra lui tendit un petit calepin bleu, sur lequel était noté tous les agissements de ses petits camarades et des deux humaines.

-Voilà. Et maintenant?

-Parfait, parfait…maintenant, je voudrais que tu mette ta main là.

-Je vous ai vu venir, gros dégoutant.

-Mais pas sur moi, espèce d'idi…mon très cher Nnoitra Jiruga. Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de mettre ton extrémité supérieure droite sur ce réceptacle, qui enregistrera ton ADN et enregistrera ton nom dans le fichier, ce qui me donne la permission d'accéder à des recherches top secrètes?

Jiruga eut un reniflement méprisant.

-Et pourquoi je devrais vous aider, déjà?

-Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je ne peux pas y accéder. Et si je ne peux pas accéder à ces recherches, sache que je suis très doué pour accéder à l'intérieur des cobayes que je dissèque.

Tout cela avait été dit avec une extrême froideur et un calme olympien: mais ça n'enlevait pas la menace sous entendue. Après un court instant de réflexion, Nnoitra jugea préférable de sauver sa peau dans l'immédiat, et donc d'obtempérer.

Il plaça sa main sur le réceptacle, un simple rond lumineux dans la paroi du bureau/salle d'expérience/de torture du Capitaine. Aussitôt, un piédestal jaillit du sol au centre de la pièce: sur ce piédestal se trouvait une petite fiole d'une dizaine de centimètres de hauteur.

Made in Seretei.

La fiole contenait elle-même un liquide transparent, dans lequel un truc informe se mouvait avec lenteur.

-Et maintenant, mon très cher Jiruga, pourrais-tu, si tu t'en sens capable, me cracher dessus?

Nnoitra faillit s'étrangler. Il obtempéra avec une joie non dissimulée, cherchant avant toute chose au plus profond de ses sinus de quoi faire plaisir au type en face de lui. Il visa en plein entre les deux yeux. Avec un sourire satisfait, le capitaine sortir un coton tige de l'intérieur de sa veste, et le passa sur le cracha, récoltant tout l'ADN dont il avait besoin. Après quoi, il ouvrit la fiole…et y plongea le coton tige.

Il ne se passa rien pendant une demie seconde, puis le sol se mit à trembler violement.

-MAYURI! Vous avez foutu quoi encore?

L'autre état agité de soubresaut, dos à Nnoitra qui en pouvait donc pas voir son visage.

-Mayuri? Hé, ho, ça va?

Le capitaine de la Douzième se retourna vivement, et Nnoitra put constater l'étendue des dégâts.

-VOUS VOUS BIDONNEZ?

La forme dans la fiole grandissait, grandissait…et se transformait peu à peu en une sorte de lézard à long cou: tout blanc, comme un hollow, mais sans aucun trou apparent.

L'ancienne espada se recula le plus loin possible du..truc que l'autre savant fou avait créé avec son ADN. Il eut comme une illumination: son ADN pour l'ouverture d'un dossier top secret…et son ADN qui affectait cette créature, qui maintenant avait la taille des humaines chez qui l'homme aux yeux violet créchait. Et bien sûr, aucun témoin, les bureaux étaient vides.

Autrement dit, c'était comme si Mayuri n'était jamais venu dans le labo.

Nnoitra Jiruga s'était laissé avoir.

Mayuri se tenait les côtes en voyant la figure de Nnoitra changer petit à petit sous l'effet de la compréhension, passant de la colère à l'horreur puis enfin à la terreur.

Il s'était fait avoir par une ruse toute bête.

Made in Seretei.

Non: plutôt Made in Mayuri.

* * *

Dans la maison Arisawa, tout se passait bien.

Starrk venait de prendre son deuxième cours de repassage, donné par Inoue, et il s'en était sorti sans aucune brûlure.

Tatsuki, quant à elle, répétait ses exercices de karaté dans le jardin avec Grimmjow, qui avait décidé qu'un peu d'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal, surtout s'il voulait un jour se remesurer à Kurosaki.

La porte spirituelle de la buanderie/Seretei s'ouvrit à la volée: outre une tonne de poussière qui alla se déposer sur le canapé, la télévision, les étagères et à peu près chaque centimètre carré de la pièce, ce fut une figure familière qui émergea en crachant ses poumons.

Inoue se précipita vers le petit..non, le grand brun qu'était devenu Hanataro Yamada.

-Hanataro, tout va bien?

L'autre lui agrippa les poignets, et débita très vite tout un discours incompréhensible.

-Doucement, je en comprends rien!

-Inoue,…vite! Suis-moi au Seretei!

-Mais...pourquoi?

-Il s'est passé un truc affreux! Ils ont emmené Nnoitra pour le juger! Et…à la Treizième…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Ulquiorra?

Hanataro hocha vivement la tête, au bord de la panique.

-C'est Ulquiorra et le capitaine Ukitake….

-Le capitaine de la Treizième division? Il est blessé? Et Ulquiorra?

-C'est affreux…Ils sont morts, Inoue!

* * *

**Et vlan! **

**Fin de chap'!**

**Grimmjow: …ça me fait bizarre qu'il soit mort pour de bon, l'autre…**

**Nekoo: Oui, c'est pas un chap' fait pour être drôle, c'est une amorce d'emmer…embêtements à la pelle pour nos cobayes…**

**Grimmjow: Tu sais plus quoi inventer, hein?**

**Nekoo: Tais-toi, tu va recevoir ta part aussi!**

**Grimmjow: Depuis le temps que j'attends ça!**

***se barre en courant chercher un zanpakuto***

**Un grand merci encore aux lecteurs et aux reviewers!**

**Bye-byyyye!**


	87. La fille d'à côté

**Je vous présentes, lecteurs et reviewers, toutes mes excuses pour ce retard faramineux: la raison en est simple, mon ordinateur était resté chez mes parents. Vous imaginez si, fraichement arrivée de la gare, j'ai sauté sur mon ordinateur afin de vous poster ce chap'!**

**Me revoilà donc avec une commande spéciale: celle de Dwenorra et Irkiala (qui l'a pas commandé mais qui en a demandé des nouvelles).**

**Vous l'attendiez, vous l'espériez, vous le kiffez sa race: voici le fameux prairing qui est demandé depuis un bout de temps!**

**Grimmjow: Elle vient bien de dire « kiffez »?**

**Kuchiki: « Sa race » a-t-elle ajouté.**

**Grimmjow: C'est…**

**Kuchiki: Affligeant, en effet.**

* * *

Nnoitra frappa de toute ses forces contre la porte blindée matériellement et spirituellement de sa cellule. Mais rien à faire, c'était fermé, et ça ne s'ouvrirait pas même si lui s'ouvrit les poings à force de taper dessus. L'ancien Quinto s'éloigna le plus loin possible de l'entrée de sa geôle, ce qui n'est pas vraiment très loin quand on fait deux mètre cinquante et qu'on est enfermé dans une cellule de trois mètres.

Comme si ce manque de place n'était pas assez gênant, pour ajouter à l'humiliation et à la torture psychologique, Soi Fon avait fait installer des écouteurs géants qui diffusaient l'hymne de Dora l'exploratrice et des Totally Spies en boucle.

Juste à côté de sa cellule, Nnoitra savait qui était là.

Elle piaillait depuis deux heures, difficile de la rater.

-Here we goooo, here we goooo!

-NELL, FERME LA!

-Mai-euh! Nnoitra-sama est méchant avec Nell! Bouhouhou…

Il se passa la main sur la figure,

-Oui, je suis affreusement méchant. Si tu arrête pas de chanter tout de suite, je défonce le mur à coup de poings et je viens te faire ta fête.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis:

-Est-ce que Nnoitra-sama va venir faire sa fête à Nell comme le jour de la Saint Valentin?

À cette évocation, Nnoitra devint encore plus rouge qu'un tube de ketchup plongé dans de la peinture écarlate et laissé en plein soleil.

-Idiote!

POUF!

-Me dis pas que t'es adulte, soupira Nnoitra en reconnaissant le bruit caractéristique.

-Je ne te le dirais pas, concéda Nelliel derrière le mur.

Nnoitra soupira de découragement: ça ne pouvait pas être pire, comme situation.

-Qu'as-tu encore fait pour te retrouver en ce triste endroit?

-J'ai massacré tout plein de gens dehors. Ferme-la.

-laisse-moi deviner: tu t'es fais avoir par un subordonné?

-Pas du tout, cracha l'autre. Ferme-la!

-Nnoitra…tu es toujours le même gamin, perdu et borné.

Nnoitra, furieux qu'elle reprenne le même discours que du temps où elle était Tercera, se leva de toute sa hauteur, oubliant même le fait qu'ils étaient séparés par un mur aussi blindé que la porte.

-Je te permets pas! Espèce de garce, même après tout ce temps, tu…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il n'en voulait même pas à Nelliel, en fait. Il s'en voulait à lui-même de s'être laissé avoir par le Capitaine de la Onzième Division: tout ça avait été tellement évident dès le départ!

**Comment ça, non?**

Franchement: le capitaine Mayuri qui vous invite, vous dit des mots doux, sans aucun témoin, qui vous invite à lui cracher dessus, même un humain comme vous et moi aurait senti l'arnaque de loin…peut-être même aurions nous senti l'arnaque rien qu'au nom de « Mayuri Kurotsuchi ».

Peut-être que Nelliel avait raison, tout compte fait: il était borné, comme un gosse. La simple idée qu'elle eut pu avoir raison dès le départ était insupportable à Jiruga, qui commença à faire les cent pas dans la cellule.

Enfin, les cents pas, façon de parler: il se recroquevillait à presque mi-hauteur, faisait cinq pas puis était forcé de faire demi tour.

-Tu n'aimes pas être humain, pas vrai?, demanda Nell à travers le mur.

-T'aimes avoir le dernier mot, pas vrai?, rétorqua Nnoitra d'un ton cinglant.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, et l'ancien Quinto ressenti un certain malaise. Manquait plus que ça: il l'avait vexé. Bizarrement, dans cette minuscule cellule, avec la musique du générique de Dora l'exploratrice en fond sonore, à l'approche d'une possible exécution, entretenir une conversation avec Nell était la chose la plus importante pour Nnoitra.

Les conditions étant exceptionnelles, il mit bassement son égo de côté pour engager lui-même une conversation.

Nelliel… elle l'horripilait, pourtant. Elle qui l'avait toujours rabaissé, elle qui le prenait toujours de haut, elle qui avait ces formes avantageuses, elle qui reflétait exactement ce que lui n'était pas, avec ses manières douces et son sourire franc. Elle qui prenait soin de ses subordonnés, elle qui ne se battait pas sans avoir eut recours à son cerveau, elle qui était si grande, si fière: lui, l'insecte, petit.

C'était ça qui le gonflait, en fait. Que lui et elle soient si opposés que ça.

Qu'elle lui en mette plein la tête, il pouvait pas lui reprocher: après tout, c'était pas comme si Jaggerjack ou même Hallibel lui fasse une ou deux remarques bien senties.

Mais ce qui le mettait à l'envers, c'était qu'elle soit tellement opposé à lui qu'elle en devenait presque complémentaire.

Et s'attacher à une bonne femme, pire encore, être complémentaire avec elle, ça, c'était affreux.

-Dis, Nnoitra…tu m'aimes?, demanda Nelliel, le tirant de ses réflexions.

-Comment t'oses me demander ça?

-Réponds simplement par oui ou non, ce n'est pas compliqué, même pour toi.

Il hésita pendant un court instant à l'envoyer balader, mais, la mort proche se faisant sentir, plus la pression psychologique qu'exerçait sur lui la musique qui se diffusait dans les cachots, l'ammenèrent à éluder l'insulte et répondre à peu près franchement.

-Je ne t'aime pas, Nelliel. T'sais bien que les hollow et donc les arrancar peuvent pas aimer. Et même si je suis devenu humain, j'ai pas assez d'expérience pour dire que j'aime ou pas. Tu m'gonfle , à te prendre pour le sommet du monde. Tu m'gonfle aussi à être tellement…pas comme moi.

-Tu n'aimes pas les femmes, de toute façon.

-Nan. Parce que de là d'où j'venais, les femelles bouffaient les mâles. Mais toi, j'te déteste pas: c'est juste que tu m'gonfle.

-Donc….si je te déchiffre, tu es ne train de me dire que tu m'apprécie, mais que tu n'es pas habitué à ça?

-Un truc dans le genre, répondit-il simplement en gardant les yeux rivés au mur comme pour voir à travers ce qu'elle faisait.

-Et c'est de moi que tu dis que je suis compliquée…, soupira la Tercera.

-Bien sûr que t'es compliquée, t'es une bonne femme!

-Parce me dire que tu m'aimes en passant par le chemin détourné de ta transformation en humain et en me comparant aux pseudo hollow mangeuses d'hommes, c'est vrai que c'est teeeellement plus facile à comprendre.

-Tu te fous encore de moi?, demanda l'ancien Quinto en se redressant autant qu'il le pouvait.

-Tout à fait. Mais tu le mérite, avoue.

-Jamais, dit-il d'un ton las.

Il y eut un court silence, puis:

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Et..et toi? Tu peux m'le dire, maintenant que j'vais vraiment mourir.

-Encore mourir, tu veux dire.

-Oh, ça va, hein!

-Eh bien… je t'accorde qu'on ne peut pas vraiment dire « aimer » en tant qu'arrancar, mais…si un jour j'ai la chance de devenir humaine, qu'on me prête un Gigai… je serais ravie que tu sois mon professeur dans ce monde.

Une fois de plus, Nnoitra se prit à devenir un tube de ketchup: elle ne pouvait rien dire de plus pour qu'il ait des pensées peu conventionnelles la concernant, et même des pensées qui en collaient pas du tout avec ce qu'il pensait d'elle d'habitude.

Ce serait à lui de lui enseigner quelque chose.

Elle l'avait touché en plein cœur.

-Nelliel…

SPOUF!

-Et après, Nnoitra-sama épousera Nell, ils auront plein d'enfants et ils feront des parties de cache-cache maso dans un château tout blanc où ils vont habiter!

-RAAAAH! MAIS TU GACHE TOUT!

Soudain, un bruit métallique se fit entendre, le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure.

La cellule de Nnoitra fut inondée d'une vive lumière qui l'aveugla presque après l'obscurité du cachot: il se protégea les yeux de la main, cherchant à découvrir qui venait le chercher. La voix délicate et ferme d'une femme résonna à ses oreilles.

-Nnoitra Jiruga?

-Nan, je suis Dark Vador, ma jolie. Et m'embête pas, sinon je te ferais une révélation fracassante sur l'identité de ton père.

-Vous allez être emmené devant le Conseil des Treize, dans le quartier général de la Première division. De là, vous serez jugé.

-C'est pas possible…

-Quoi?, demanda sèchement la femme en passant les bracelets spirituels à l'ancien cinquième siège.

-C'est une bonne femme qui va me conduire à la mort…elles m'auront fait chi… jusqu'au bout, celles-là!

* * *

**Et voilà! (fière d'elle, observe son chapitre)**

**Nnoitra: eeeuh…c'est tout?**

**Nekoo: Ben quoi?**

**Nnoitra: Nelliel et moi, on se quitte comme ça?**

**Nekoo: T'aurais préféré que j'te laisse jouer à cache-cache maso avec Nell, hein (clin d'œil pervers)**

***évite habilement un coup de poing***

**Nekoo: Mwahahaha. Bon, au prochain chap', on aura des nouvelles de ces cheeeers cadavres que nous avons laissé au chap' précédent. Ben oui, faut bien payer la bière.**

**Zaraki (émerge d'un buisson): La bière? Comme le saké?**

**Nekoo: Mais non, la bière…le cercueil, quoi! Ils sont pas aidés à la Onzième….**

**Bye-byyyyye!**

**Et encore merci à tout le monde de lire et/ou reviewer! Encore toutes mes excuses!**


	88. La fin justifie les moyens

**Grimmjow: Bon, qu'est-ce que t'as, encore?**

**Neko (tape du pied sur le sol): J'ai que les bug du site commencent à m'taper sur le système! J'veux bien avoir moi du retard, mais y en a marre de pas pouvoir laisser une review parce que Fanfic est en maintenance!**

**Grimmjow: Fanfic…c'est pas le site où je suis en couple avec l'autre glaçon ambulant?**

**Neko (dissimule habilement l'ordinateur sous un tapis): Tu sais bien que je n'oserais pas aller sur un site où il y a de telles horreurs, hein?**

**Bon, plus sérieusement: voilà le nouveau chap'!**

**Mais avant…réponses aux reviews!**

**Vidackt: **_C'est sympa, merci^^ voilà la suite de ce méga chap'!_

**Margauxx68: **_Rahlala, Yamada a toujours tendance à exagérer! Grimminou va tomber en dépreession s'il voit ce nouveau chap'…toute sa joie piétinée ainsi sans retenue aucune! Quel monde cruel, Grimminou, QUEL MONDE CRUEEEEEL!_

**Freak666chaos: **_Le conseil des Treize (capitaines, quoi) ça te rappelle un truc? (mer**, j'aurais encore plagié un truc?)…Freaky-kun, tu vas me rendre dépressive, tu sais? Pour te faire pardonner, continue à reviewer! (MWAHAHA le marchandage de foliiie!)…et d'ailleurs, tu publie quand la suite de tes fic, toi?_

**Chaussange: **_LA VAAAACHE mais t'as raison en plus! Rooh, honte à moi! Bien sûr, Mayuri tête d'iguane est le capitaine de la Douzième (t'imagine Mayuri à la place de Zaraki, LA grosse blague). Mais attends… ça te fais PLAISIR de me voir me planter? *boude*_

**Tenku no Miko: **_KYAAAAAAH! C'est affreusement gentil c'que tu m'dis là! J'ai souris comme une niaise quand j'ai vu ta review! Ouais, Nell est mignonne…mais Nnoitra, avoir réussi à la rendre mignon, ça, c'est un tour de force._

**Irkiala: **_Meeeuh non, c'est pas gentil, je fais attention aux exigences et aux envies passagères ou pas de mes reviewers chéris d'amour que j'aime pour toute la vie et plus encore, c'est tout u.u_

**Gun d'Ange: **_Revoilà le vieux hot dog moisi! Alors, t'as réussi à convertir ton prof de maths? J'ai mis un p'tit passage rien que pour toi, pour que tu puisse le convaincre, ma vieille, sers t'en! De plus, j'tiens à ajouter qu'aujourd'hui chui en retard, mais c'était d'la faute du site qui a pas voulu me connecter à mon compte hier, alors j'ai droit à un bonus chapitre! NAN MAIS!_

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort dans la chambre ou deux corps étaient allongés, sans vie.

Le capitaine Unohana versait des larmes silencieuses, en jetant de temps à autre un regard sur les cadavres devant elle. Elle s'était attendu à enterrer des morts, mais pas ces deux là.

Le capitaine de la Quatrième division ordonna d'un ton sec qu'on recouvre d'un draps les deux corps, ce que son vice que son vice-capitaine s'empressa de faire.

Unohana secoua tristement la tête, et coula un regard vers l'humaine rousse à ses côtés, qui versait des larmes silencieuses en gardant les yeux braqués sur les deux cadavres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Inoue, tu t'en remettra!, s'exclama la Capitaine en faisant son sourire de sorcière qui se voulait compatissant. Isane?

-Heure du décès: 11 h 04. Cause du décès: enfoncement de la cage thoracique et de la boîte crânienne, qui a causé plusieurs hémorragie et une mort lente et douloureuse. Et sale.

Inoue cru qu'elle allait vomir, mais se retint à temps.

-Bon, Inoue, nous n'allons pas les pleurer éternellement! Allons à côté.

Les trois femmes refermèrent la porte de la pièce où les deux monceaux de chair sanguinolents reposaient désormais en paix, et passèrent dans une autre pièce plus spacieuse.

Hanataro Yamada se tenait près d'un malade, une grosse bosse bien nette dépassant de ses cheveux noir.

-Capitaine! , s'écria Yamada en se levant de sa chaise.

Inoue se précipita vers le jeune homme de la Quatrième division, s'attardant sur la grosse bosse à la tête.

-Inoue, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me fais presque plus mal…, la rassura le jeune homme.

-Je suis vraiment désolée…, s'excusa l'humaine rousse.

-Avec le recul, je comprends…mais tu aurais pu taper moins fort..

-En même temps, tu l'avais mérité, n'est-ce pas….(sourire de psychopathe) mon cher Yamada, demanda Retsu Unohana. Après tout, tu as annoncé deux décès prématurément.

Le malade auprès duquel était installé Yamada se redressa et eut un sourire d'excuse.

-Ne le blâme pas, Retsu, il a un peu exagéré, c'est tout…

-Tut tut tut, Ukitake, reste allongé, tu n'as pas tout à fait récupéré.

-Femme, pourrais-tu m'apporter de quoi boire?

-Ah! Tout de suite, Ulquiorra!, s'exclama l'humaine en mettant en route son _GPS-pour-son-Ulquiqui _et en le réglant sur « verre d'eau ».

Ukitake jeta un regard à la capitaine de la Quatrième division , qui farfouillait dans une sacoche de son vice capitaine à la recherche de paperasse à leur faire remplir.

-Retsu, tu pourrais passer sur la paperasse pour une fois? Je vais juste rentrer me reposer un peu, inutile d'ameuter tout le Sereitei!, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire qui aurait donné envie à n'importe quelle fille équilibrée l'envie folle furieuse de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en faire étouffer.

-Bien sûr, Jyushiro, va te reposer, je t'enverrais les papiers plus tard, ne t'inquiète pas…

Orihime donna son verre d'eau avec glaçon et une rondelle de citron à Ulquiorra, et se tourna vers le capitaine de la section « soin » à son tour.

-Nous aussi, on peut avoir les papiers plus tard?

-Ma chérie…(sourire psychopathe d'Unohana, ce sourire gentil mais entouré d'une aura meurtrière)…bien sûr que non! Jyushiro est un ami, mais toi tu n'es qu'un moucheron dans la sphère intrinsèque par A plus B et tout C est non-D de l'immensité tentaculaire du Sereitei.*

Comme la rouquine la regardait avec un regard bovin (traduisez par « heeeeeein? »), Unohana se tourna vers sa vice capitaine avec un soupir résigné. Isane montra à Orihime le capitaine de la Treizième du pouce.

-Lui être grand aigle royal. Toi y en a être mouche qui va se faire becter par grand aigle royal. Toi comprendre? Toi devoir remplir formulaire A12, alinéa b32, puis toi y e a aller à la sortie…

-La sortie?, demanda Orihime, soulagée, en se disant que ce n'était pas si compliqué.

-…Où tu remplira la feuille rose. Puis toi porter feuille rose à l'étage 7 du bâtiment C, où toi y en a remplir en 5 exemplaires le formulaire F53,…

-Ah…

-… Pas T56 mais bien F53, alinéa e144, et toi y en a pas te tromper! Sinon toi y en a devoir repasser par le bâtiment Y78 et remplir la feuille bleue I, ou l'inverse peut-être…

-Orihime, ne saute pas par la fenêtre!, s'exclama le capitaine de la Treizième en retenant la rouquine par un pan de son haori.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, les sirènes d'urgence sonnaient dans tout le Sereitei, l'état d'urgence avait été déclaré.

Starrk et Grimmjow étaient en train de courir à contresens des shinigami dans les différents baraquement, jouant des coudes pour réussir à se maintenir: soudain, Starrk réussit à rentrer en collision pile avec Hallibel. Ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant, l'ancien Primera la chargea sur son dos et suivit Grimmjow qui cavalait en tête, un air concentré à la Kurosaki sur le visage.

-Starrk! Grimmjow! Mais qu'est c e que vous faites? Les shinigami vont dans l'autre sens, vous allez droit sur le hollow!, hurla Hallibel en tapant à coup de poing dans le dos du brun.

-T'as voulu qu'on soit des Super héros, nan? C'est l'moment de prouver ta théorie!

-Mais ça va pas, Grimmjow? Même les shinigami peuvent rien contre ce truc!

-Ouais, mais Starrk a une théorie!

Hallibel jeta un coup d'œil au brun.

-Les shinigami utilisent des pouvoirs de shinigami, mais nous, on utilise….ce qu'on peut: ce hollow résiste à leurs attaques, mais puisque nous agissons différemment, nos attaques à nous marcherons peut être….

-Et c'est avec un « peut-être » que vous allez au devant d'un truc de vingt mètres qui dévaste tout?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? Je lui ai dis!, s'écria Starrk en rattrapant Grimmjow qui était toujours en tête.

-Tu t'rends compte, Hallibel, ils nous traiteront comme des héros! On va avoir tous les honneurs!

-Les seuls honneurs que t'auras si tu va là-bas, Grimmjow, ce seront les honneurs militaires!, cria Hallibel en se remettant à taper sur le dos de l'ex Primera.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils stoppèrent net.

Le méga-hollow était devant eux.

Vingt mètres de crocs, de griffes et de plaques osseuses d'un blanc immaculé étaient en train de se tenir face à trois …plus ou moins humains….plus ou moins courageux….et bien sûr, sans arme.

Ah si.

-Starrk, c'est un zanpakuto que tu as à la main?

-Bel esprit d'observation, Hallibel.

-Et peut on savoir où tu l'as piqué?

-Dans la cohue, les shinigami ne font pas attention à leurs armes.

-Passer de premier siège à voleur confirmé, c'est du joli!

-Naaaan mais elle a raison, Starrk: quitte à ce qu'elle ne serve à rien, autant qu'elle garde une arme à la main!

-GRIMMJOW!

L'avant dernière chose à faire quand on se retrouve face à un truc plus grand, plus fort et mieux armé que vous, c'est de crier sans lui prêter attention.

La dernière chose à faire étant de danse une gigue endiablée en tutu vert pomme avec des mocassins jaune canari sur une chanson de Lorie avec les animaux de la forêt en plein moins de Juin à la saison des pluies.

Le hollow rugit et balança sa tête de diplodocus sur les trois humains qui se projetèrent sur le côté, évitant de peu la gueule hérissée de crocs et de dents plates faites pour aplatir les os.

-Comment il marche, le zanpakuto?, cria Hallibel qui tentait de se faire entendre malgré les cris du hollow.

Starrk observa la lame grise, la garde banale, et haussa les épaules. Une secousse qui ébranla le sol leur fit savoir que le hollow s'acharnait sur eux.

-Grimmjow! Tu es le plus résistant, débrouille-toi pour te servir du zanpakuto!

-J'm'en servirais comment? J'ai presque pas de réiatsu, Hallibel!

-Débrouille-toi, le super héros!

Grimmjow attrapa l'arme des mains de Starrk, prêt à s'en servir, et observa d'un rapide coup d'œil la situation. Connaître le pouvoir de l'arme servait à rien, pour peu qu'il ait assez de réiatsu à déverser dedans: maisle problème était bien là, il n'en possédait lui-même presque pas. Starrk, qui était le second plus résistant, mais comme il passait souvent du temps à travailler dans les cachots de la seconde division, qui étaient fait en pierre de seki (qui absorbent l'énergie spirituelle), son réiatsu ne suffirait pas non plus. Hallibel, en tant qu'humaine, avait une faible résistance, mais possédait un grand réiatsu.

Soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit de l'ex Sexto.

Grimmjow se concentra, et se mit à faire quelque chose de typiquement hollowien: il se mit à aspirer le réiatsu des deux autres à côtés de lui, emmagasinant le tout avec son propre réiatsu.

-Dis donc, Jaggerjack, gémit Starrk en prenant appui sur un pilier pour ne pas tomber, tu pourrais prévenir!

-Pas le temps, répondit l'autre en prenant la garde de l'arme en main et en se mettant à courir.

Grimmjow grimpa sur un toit à demi effondré, puis sur un pilier à demi enfoui dans le sol. Il prit appui sur le haut du pilier et d'une formidable détente, il se propulsa dans les airs, tenant à deux mains le zanpakuto volé par Starrk.

-VERS L'INFINI ET AU DELAAAAAAA!

Et le dernier rugissement du hollow fut étouffé par une marée de petits pétales roses tranchant comme des lames.

* * *

La porte de la Quatrième division s'ouvrit à la volée sur Byakuya Kuchiki, qui avait prit son air de glaçon n°11, « je vais faire un massacre ».

-Où est celui qui m'a volé Senbonzakura?

Starrk se plaqua derrière le lit sur lequel Ulquiorra tenait Orihime contre lui. L'humaine était dans une camisole et se balançait d'avant en arrière en répètant:

-Formulaire bleu T46...aaaah, non, pas le T56! Non, 46! Non, formulaire jaune et 5 exemplaires! Méchante Inoue qui s'est trompée, méchaaaante!

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Hallibel tentait de calmer Grimjow qui s'était assis, le regard vide, choqué.

-Grimmjow,ça va aller…

-Mon heure de gloire…Hallibel, mon heure de gloire, et tout ce que j'ai réussi à produire, c'est des fleurs…j'ai honte.

Au fond de la pièce, Nnoitra s'était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés, un rictus de mépris sur le visage.

-Et que j'ai réussi à être innocenté, ça, tout le monde s'en tape!

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

*** : Gun d'ange, ce passage t'est dédicacé!**

**A défaut de publier tous les trois jours, ma bonne résolution consiste à publier deux fois par semaine…c'est à peu près comme avant, en fait, mais mon retard est justifié,…parfois!**

**Bon, c'était la fin de cet immense chap' divisé en trois parties: personne n'est mort, à part la fierté de Grimmjow, mais c'est devenu presque un rituel, ça.**

**Grimmjow (zanpakuto en main): T'VAS VOIR SI C'EST UN RITUEL!**

**Nekoo: Gentils lecteurs, gentils reviewers…A L'AIIIIIIDEUH!**


	89. Mission Impossible 2

**Aaaargh! Trop de boulot tue le boulot, j'ai donc tout envoyé valser pour me concentrer sur le chap': il arrive (encore) avec du retard, mais bon, c'est ça, ou je laisse la fic en hiatus (pardonnez moi, je suis abominable, NON! Ne me regardez pas, ça fait mal!)**

**En attendant, voici la réponse aux reviews!…qui seront exceptionnellement à la fin du chap'!**

**Par contre, un petit coup de pub!**

* * *

**« _Il faut buter les patates_! » de Chaussange**

**Une sadique de plus dans la grande famille des Sans-Cerveau (Gund'Ange, si tu passe par là…): un petit air de déjà vu avec la tragique mort d'une jeune fille, mais là, c'est pas les shinigami qui la trouve, c'est Georges (qui est doux, qui est frais, et qui boit du café!).**

**Comme c'est le début de cette fic, il n'y a que quatre chapitres: VOUS AVEZ PAS D'EXCUSE POUR PAS ALLER JETER UN COUP D'ŒIL!**

* * *

Tatsuki se pencha en arrière, prit une grande inspiration, bloqua ses poumons, mit le petit bout de métal dans sa bouche et expulsa l'air de toutes ses forces.

Le sifflet produisit un son strident qui se répercuta dans tout le salon.

Il traversa les murs, ricocha dans les escaliers, et se propagea au premier étage, provoquant différentes réactions qui ne manquent pas d'intérêt pour la science.

Grimmjow, les yeux embués de sommeil, les cheveux toujours aussi ébouriffés, rabattit la couette sur sa tête, se retournant pour échapper au bruit, mais se mangea la table de nuit au bord du lit dans la figure; Starrk, lui, se leva d'un bond, prêt à l'emploi, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et tout un côté de cheveux dressé sur le crâne; Hallibel s'étira avec élégance, sortit du lit en toute discrétion, essayant de ne pas réveiller Ryuu (le gardien de prison de la seconde division, vous vous souvenez?) qui dormait encore la tête dans l'oreiller: et pour ceux qui trouvent que ça dénote d'avec les deux autres, rappelez vous que Hallibel est une femme, jeune, plantureuse et classe, et que de ce fait elle a un brushing parfait le matin, elle ne sent pas la transpiration et elle ne va JAMAIS aux toilettes. Et toc.

Quant à Ulquiorra, le coup de sifflet ne s'était pas encore évanouit qu'il avait dévalé les escaliers en se demandant qui les attaquait cette fois-ci.

Quand les quatre anciens arrancars se retrouvèrent alignés sur le canapé, Tatsuki passa en revue les troupes, un képi sur la tête, un bloc note dans les mains et un treillis en guise de pantalon.

-Ulquiorra…

-…

-Je prends ça pour un présent. Starrk…

-Présent.

-Hallibel…

-Présente.

-Grimmjow…

-Bon, t'abrège?

-Il est présent aussi. Nnoitra…tiens, où il est encore celui-là?

La porte de la buanderie qui donnait sur le salon s'ouvrit à la volée sur un ex Quinto essoufflé, la chemise ouverte, les cheveux qui auraient eut besoin d'un bon coup de champoing, des traces de terre un peu partout sur les vêtements.

-Eeuuuuuuh, Nnoitra, tu viens d'où, là?, demanda Tatsuki, les yeux écarquillés.

-De ton…

-T'es encore parti faire mumuse avec Nell, Noity?

-GRIMMJOW, LA FERME! Nan mais c'est l'autre taré aux pics à clochettes qui m'est tombé dessus alors que j'avais fini ma nuit de garde à la Quatrième…

-Tout s'explique. Bon tout le monde, je vous ai rassemblé ici pour une raison simple: c'est bientôt Pâques.

Silence général, un ange passe.

Puis un autre.

Et encore un autre.

Ah, tiens, Ulquiorra s'est mis à attraper les anges. Il leur arrache les ailes.

-Hé, ho…Pâques!, tente Tatsuki avec un sourire.

-C'est encore un rituel débile où il va falloir donner de sa personne?, demanda Nnoitra avec un rictus méprisant.

-Pour ce qui est de donner de sa personne, intervint Hallibel, va voir Nell: elle va t'expliquer.

-Femelle insipide!

Ulquiorra leva timidement la main: Tatsuki sauta sur l'occasion en lui donnant la parole.

-Oui, Ulquiorra?

-En quoi consiste ce nouveau rituel, exactement? Le concept pourrait nous intéresser.

-Pâques, c'est la fête des œufs en chocolat, expliqua Tatsuki en ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Hallibel et Nnoitra qui essayaient de s'étriper mutuellement. Normalement, on raconte aux enfants que c'est le lapin de Pâques qui apporte les œufs en chocolat. Mais vous êtes trop grands pour entendre des bêtises pareilles, alors j'vous dis la vérité: on cache le matin des œufs en chocolat dans le jardin pour que les enfants les trouvent lors de la grande chasse au trésor.

Deux mains se levèrent simultanément, celle de Starrk et celle d'Hallibel (qui avait arrêté d'étrangler Nnoitra).

-Coyote?

-Quel est la cohérence entre le fait qu'un lapin, un gibier herbivore et vivipare, apporte des œufs, qui plus est en chocolat?

-…c'est pour les enfants qu'on raconte ces histoires, Coyote. Hallibel?

-J'imagine que ça va être à nous d'aller cacher les œufs en chocolat? Ou qu'on va devoir faire le nécessaire pour trouver ces œufs?

-Hé bien, pas exactement l'un et l'autre!, s'exclama Tatsuki avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui a enfin réussi à faire comprendre quelque chose à un gosse particulièrement obtus. Vous allez confectionner des paniers où on va déposer les œufs à cacher.

-Pour qui on va devoir faire des paniers?

-Nnoitra, réprimanda Tatsuki avec un air sévère, t'as pas levé la main.

-J'estime que si on doit faire des paniers au lieu d'aller latter la tronche de quelques hollows, on a le DROIT de savoir pour qui seront ces paniers.

-Pour…, hésita Tatsuki.

-ACCOUCHE, FEMELLE!

SBAF!

-Tatsuki, si tu l'assomme sans arrêt avec une poêle à frire, il risque de ne pas entendre ta réponse, et tu vas devoir tout lui réexpliquer plus tard…

-Il m'a appelé « femelle ». Et j'aime pas ça.

Starrk cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris.

-Orihime est partie tôt ce matin pour trouver un maximum de monde qui accepte de faire partie de la chasse au trésor des œufs en chocolat.

-Parce qu'il y a des _volontaires _pour un truc pareil?, demanda Nnoitra.

-Bien sûr que oui, réfléchis deux minutes: on peux trouver de quoi manger. C'est toujours agréable, du chocolat. C'est pas aphrodisiaque, non plus?

Grimmjow eut un grand sourire de psychopathe (le genre de sourire dont le but est de dévoiler un maximum de dents en gardant le plus de classe possible).

-Aphrodisiaque? J'vais en trouver et en partager avec Inoue, hein, Ulqui-

L'ancien Quarta lui sauta dessus pour l'étrangler, serrant ses deux mains pâles autour du cou puissant du type aux cheveux bleus qui riait aux éclats devant la pathétique tentative de meurtre.

Pendant que Tatsuki expliquait aux autres de quoi il retournait, l'ancien Primera continuait à garder les yeux grands ouverts.

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul que l'idée d'une poêle à frire cachée dans le salon surprend?_

* * *

Après toute une journée où les anciens arrancars s'affairèrent à construire des petits paniers d'osier…

-RAAAAH! J'en ai marre!

-Nnoitra, calme-toi…

-Mais c'est cette saleté de brin d'osier qui se casse sans arrêt!

-Ulquiorra, lui, il a réussi!

-… (merci Ulquiorra pour cette remarque brillante)

-Oui, mais lui, c'est un chouchou.

…ainsi qu'à trouver des cachettes pour planquer les œufs en chocolat…

-RAAAAAH! J'en ai marre!

-Du calme, Nnoitra…

-Mais Hallibel, tous les bons endroits ont été pris!

-Grimmjow, lui, sait même aller en haut des arbres pour cacher les chocolat.

-Oui mais les chats ça grimpe facilement aux arbres.

…ils finirent par arriver en fin d'après midi, à l'heure à laquelle la chasse aux œufs était prévue.

Tatsuki avait réenfilé sa tenue de chef de commando et passait en revue ses troupes de chasse.

-Nous avons l'équipe un composée par Rukia et Byakuya (au loin les fangirls sont en délire) Kuchiki, Ulquiorra et Histugaya. L'équipe deux est composée d'Ichigo, Grimmjow, Yachiru et Renji. L'équipe trois par Hallibel, Soi Fon, Yoruichi et Kyione. Et l'équipe quatre par Nnoitra, Ukitake, Shunsui et Zaraki.

-NAAAAOOOOOONNNN!, hurla Nnoitra en tombant à genoux, les bras levés au ciel.

-Je te rassure, ça me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi…, dit Tatsuki en posant presque une main compatissante sur l'épaule de l'ancien Quinto. Bon tout le monde, prêts?

Deux mains se levèrent. Respirant à fond pour ne pas s'énerver (caaaaalme, reste caaaaalme), Tatsuki donna la parole à …

-Oui Yachiru?

-Si Poiscaille, Batman, Chatounet et Tête d'algue ont cachés les œufs, ils vont savoir où chercher, nan?

-Ce ne sont pas les seuls qui ont cachés les œufs, Yachiru! Le lapin de Pâques en a aussi caché!

-Le lapin de Pâques?

Tatsuki désigna du pouce un lapin de Pâques blond, avec une bouche pareille à celle de Nnoitra, deux yeux bruns entourés de fourrure, une petite queue touffue et deux grandes oreilles blanches et duveteuses qui s'agitaient dans le vent frais de l'après midi.

-…C'est….ça, le lapin de pâques? Un Vizard affublé d'un costume de Bugs Bunny?

-Ben techniquement, c'est un vieux costume de Playboy, mais c'est tout ce qu'on avait en stock…sinon que voulais-tu dire, Hallibel?

-Quelqu'un sait où est Starrk?

-Il dort, ça l'a épuisé de cacher tous ces œufs. Bon, on peut y aller, oui? Prêts…?

Tout le monde se mit par équipe en ligne droite, baissés au sol, le postérieur légèrement relevé façon coureur de fond.

Mesdemoiselles, arrêtez de penser à la vue en gros plan sur Kuchiki, Jaggerjack et autres Ukitake, n'oubliez pas que la bave abîme le clavier!

-S'il te plaît, Hinamori, tu peux donner le top départ?

-Bien sûr! Tobiume!

Alors que le zanpakuto de la donzelle lui explosait à la figure, les quatre équipes s'élancèrent dans le jardin de la maison Arisawa.

* * *

_**Équipe un:**_

Rukia Kuchiki suivait Histugaya qui suivait Ulquiorra qui suivait Byakuya qui lui ne suivait personne parce que Byakuya Kuchiki n'a besoin de personne sauf d'un coiffeur attitré.

-A gauche.

Ulquiorra commençait à en avoir assez d'avoir pour seule perspective de vue en gros plan le dos du noble. Il passa aux côtés du brun et tenta de le doubler par la droite (chauffard!): il se fit arrêter net par un bras expert qui visait la gorge.

-Repasse derrière, arrancar.

-Va te faire shampouiner, noble.

Byakuya ouvrit de grands yeux anthracites.

-Shampouiner?

-Je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça veut dire, mais Jaggerjack m'a conseiller de le placer dans une conversation avec vous.

-Au lieu de sortir des âneries, tous les deux, concentrez-vous pour trouver ces fichus œufs!

-Bien, capitaine Histugaya, répondit Ulquiorra en hochant la tête.

-C'EST CAPITAINE HITS… mais tu l'as dit correctement? Dis-moi…ça ne te fais rien d'obéir à un capitaine qui semble avoir l'âge d'être à l'école primaire?

-…Non.

-…Dis-moi, ça te dirais de devenir mon vice-capitaine à la place de Matsumoto?

Rukia agita soudain les bras:

-Là, il y a en a! Là! Derrière le buisson!

Elle se baissa pour prendre les œufs en chocolat enveloppés dans du papier bleu brillant du plus mauvais gout. C'est alors que le buisson bougea, et s'ouvrit sur une meute menaçante de…

-Ne bougez plus, souffla Ulquiorra en chopant Kuchiki mâle par le col. Elles sentent votre peur.

-Qu'est ce que c'est?, demanda Toshiro, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de son dos.

-Ce sont des…

-KYAAAAAAH! Regardez, il est TROP beau!

-KAWAAAAAAÏÏÏÏ!, hurla la meute en chœur.

-CE SONT DES FANGIRLS! COUREZ!, cria Ulquiorra en tentant de s'échapper.

Les fangirls s'élancèrent, écrabouillèrent Rukia (qui était toujours baissée pour ramasser les œufs), attrapèrent Toshiro qui hurla un dernier MatsumotooooooAAAARGH et bientôt la meute engloutit Byakuya et Ulquiorra.

Dans les arbres, au dessus de la meute en délire, quatre silhouettes étaient perchés et se bidonnaient.

Grimmjow prit un bout de papier chiffonné et cocha la première case.

-Une équipe de moins, dit-il à Ichigo, Yachiru et Renji.

* * *

**_Équipe trois:_**

-On en est à combien, Tia?

Hallibel, tout en continuant à courir, leva la tête pour regarder Yoruichi et Soi Fon qui faisaient tomber les œufs des arbres et des arbustes en hauteur.

- On en est à deux douzaines d'œufs en chocolat, trois lapins en chocolat au lait et deux poules en chocolat noir! Je pense qu'on est en tête!

-Stoooop!, cria soudain Kyione en s'arrêtant net devant quatre silhouettes assises.

-Mais qu'est c e que…, souffla Soi Fon en s'approchant doucement.

-Je crois qu'ils se sont endormis, dit doucement Hallibel.

-Il vaut mieux passer notre chemin, ajouta Soi Fon en faisant mine de passer outre.

-Quand même, ce serait dommage de pas en profiter!, s'exclama Yoruichi en avançant, sans aucune gêne.

-Maîtresse Yoruichi!

-Roooh, calme toi, Soi Fon! Ils dorment, et tel que je les connais, ils ont le sommeil lourd!

-C'est quand même bizarre qu'on trouve Kurosaki, le capitaine Ukitake, Urahara et Ichimaru endormis au beau milieu du jardin de la maison Arisawa!

-Soi Fonounette, tu réfléchis trop! Faut se laisser aller de temps en temps! Regarde comme Kisuke est mignon comme ça!

-Il y en a quatre, et nous sommes quatre, Maîtresse Yoruichi! Vous en trouvez pas ça étrange?

-Je trouve ça normal: y en a un pour chacune d'entre nous! Et tant qu'on y est, je trouve bien plus étrange qu'un jardin de pavillon devienne aussi grand qu'une forêt vierge…

-C'est pour les besoins de la narration, je crois!

-Comemnt tu sais ça, Hallibel?

-Aucune idée. C'est vrai qu'Ichigo est mignon, quand il dort…il n'a plus cet air sérieux qu'il a d'habitude…

Kyione, quant à elle, n'avait plus l'air de se soucier du monde extérieur. Elle caressait les longs cheveux blancs de son capitaine avec un air d'émerveillement sur le visage, la bouche ouverte et des étoiles plein les yeux. Soi Fon secoua tristement la tête.

-Allez, Soi Fon, lâche-toi un peu! Ichigo pour Hallibel, Jyushiro pour Kyione, Kisuke pour…oh! Mais attends, si ce sont les hommes qui nous plaisent, ça veut dire que toi et Ichimaru…?

-QUOI? Mais pas du tout, Mâitresse Yoruichi! La personne que j'aime est…

-Tututut! Fais pas ta timide, Soi Fon!, s'exclama la femme chat et attrapant sa disciple par les épaules. Va faire un câlin à ton amoureux tant que tu le peux! Ils ont l'air sécrément endormis, tous les quatre!

Pendant que les quatre femmes s'extasiaient sur les hommes endormis, quatre silhouettes étaient encore perchées dans les arbres. Grimmjow cocha une seconde case, pendant que Renji demandait à Yachiru de récupérer discrètement le butin d el'équipe trois.

-Dis-moi, Grimmjow, où t'as été récupérer ces gigais?

-Hé, ho, secret professionnel!

-C'est quand même qu'une chasse aux œufs en chocolat, intervint Renji.

-C'est une compétition. Et dans une compétition, y a de place que pour les rois!

* * *

_**Équipe quatre:**_

Ça avait sans doute la plus facile équipe à éliminer.

Parce que l'équipe deux n'avait pas eut besoin de lever le petit doigts.

-VIENS T'BATTRE!

-Nnoitra, t'es chiant, répliqua Zaraki en le maintenant à bout de bras et en ignorant les coups de pieds qu'il pouvait lui filer. Ça fait une heure qu'on est là, et on n'a pas avancé d'un poil. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

Shunsui et Ukitake étaient ivres morts dans un coin, des sourires béats sur leurs visages, des vapeurs d'alcool émanant de leurs paniers d'osiers. Zaraki s'approcha avec précaution et observa un emballage de chocolat qui dépassait de la bouche du capitaine Kyoraku. Il défroissa le petit papier, essuya la bave du capitaine sur ses doigts directement sur le haori du capitaine Ukitake, et lut avec difficulté:

-M..mon… »Mon Chéri »?

-C'est des bonbons à l'alcool. Comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi ils sont bourrés, ils s'en sont enfilés jusqu'au coma éthylique. Zaraki? Hé, kesstu fous?

Le capitaine de la Onzième division avait prit son plus beau sourire de psychopathe, à l'identique de Grimmjow qui, au dessus (perché dans les arbres), observait la scène. Une lumière d'un beau rouge criard s'alluma dans la tête de Nnoitra, et le dernier single de Justin Bieber se mit en route.

Ben quoi?

Un son qui fait peur pour souligner l'urgence de la situation.

-Maintenant qu'il y a plus personne pour me traiter de barbare sanguinaire, j'peux enfin…

-Non, Zaraki, NON!

-J'VAIS T'LATTER!

Et le voilà que le punk se met à courir avec la première arme qui lui était tombé à la main à la poursuite de l'ancien Quinto, qui lui, n'avait pas réussi à attraper une arme à temps.

* * *

**_Bilan:_**

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji et Yachiru étaient revenus avec la quasi-totalité des chocolat (sauf ceux à la liqueur, bien sûr, tous engloutis par les capitaines de la Treizième et de la Huitième). On avait retrouvés l'équipe trois, celle des filles, endormies dans le fond du jardin, auprès de gigais gonflables devenus informes sous les assauts répétés des mamours des furies (surtout celui qui représentait Ichimaru). Ulquiorra était revenus en rampant et en gémissant qu'il avait tenté de les sauver, mais qu'il avait perdus leurs traces au dessus des chutes (on ne sait toujours pas de quelles chutes il parlait).

-Mais, où sont passés Zaraki et Nnoitra?, demanda Tatsuki lorsque la nuit fut arrivée.

-La denrière fois que je l'ai vu, dit Ichigo en s'éloignant de Hallibel (qui le regardait avec un regard affamé), il courait armé d'un panier en osier jaune après Nnoitra…

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je vous remercie encore beaucoup, reviewer, lecteurs, sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas lieu d'être!**

**Voici les réponses aux reviews:**

**MademoiZelle Kity** : Un anti-dépresseur, carrément? C'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé avant, mais je suis contente que tu le fasse ^^ (c'est mon anti-dépresseur à moi!) C'est vrai que le zanpakuto de Byabya ressemble à un désodorisant pour toilettes…j'ai vu que tu avais mis ma fic dans tes préférées, je te remercie beaucoup! J'espère que t'aimeras la suite!

**Magda-chan**: Les GPS pour Ulquiqui seront bientôt commercialisables, je t'en mets un de côté? La fierté de Grimmjow est amssacrée de bien des façons…MWAHAHAHA!

**Nemesisprojet-son**: La première phrase de ta review m'a écroulée de rire! Et techniquement, c'est Starrk qui l'a chourrée…mais il aurait dû faire attention, Byabya, il est nul aussi….(évite un nuage de fleurs désodorisante)

**Chaussange**: OUCESTKILESTUKITAKETOUTNU? (tout en un seul mot) Voilà un nouveau chap', maintenant tu DOIS publier gnyerk gnyerk gnyerk! Les deux morts,…bah on n'a qu'à dire que c'était deux fangirls travestit qui passaient par là, et qui se sont fait écrabouiller! (emballez c'est pesé!)

**Margauxx68**: J'aime toujours autant tes reviews, toi! Aaaaah, oui, c'est vrai qu'il se le fait piquer par Orihime! (oui, j'ai pas de mémoire, mais je me souviens que j'aime ta fic, c'est déjà pas mal!) C'est un boulet, Byabya, un bou-let.

**Tenku no Miko**: Ouais, la première aprtie du chap' faisait peur! Et attends de voir le chap' qui va suivre!

**Vidackt**: Qui aime bien châtie bien, nan? J'en fais baveux à Grimminou, mais il le vaut bien!

**Gun d'Ange**: J'ai hâte de lire la suite de ta fic, toi! Quand est ce que tu publie, vieil fusil tout rouillé? Zaraki serait devenu ton toutou, il vient quand t siffle? Ben à la base j'imagine que tu dvais faire du boucan, mais avec le temps, la rouille s'est installée, et t'as juste gardé ton humour…spécial (dirons nous). Aaaah, le temps ne nous épargne rien, hein?

**ChaoticHollow**: Un reviewer étranger? Roooh c'est génial! T'arrive à lire malgré les fautes d'orthographe et les délires? T'inquiète pas, y aura d'autres crossover: on y verra notamment un cahier qui tue, des ninjas, un professeur de 22 ans célibataire, un garçon pas plus grand qu'on haricot…(Ed: QUI EST PAS PLUS GARND QU'UN HARICOT?Nekoo: Du calme, Ed, ton auto-mail va s'abîmer…) J'espère que tu va continuer de lire (et de reviewer aussi!)

**Irkiala**: Ouais, dès que j'peux, je case une petite référence…ça fais plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui reconnaissent ce genre de délire ^^

A la prochaine tout l'monde, Bye-byyyyyye!


	90. Alien versus Predator

***sort d'un buisson en tenue d'Indiana Jones***

**HELLOOOOOOOO tout l'monde!**

***se prend un coup de latte des lecteurs***

**Aïe…oui, je suis affreusement en retard. Mais à chaque retard, j'ai une bonne excuse: en l'occurrence, ma nouvelle protection antivirus me refusait l'accès au site. MWAHAHAHAHA! Les progrès de l'informatique!**

**Starrk: Rien qu'avec cette information vaseuse, tu viens de perdre la moitié de tes lecteurs. Dis plutôt que t'avais une panne d'inspiration, ça sera plus crédible!**

**Bon, réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre!**

**Vous avez été nombreux à me reviewer (590 reviews après le dernier chap' publié!), je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante, merci beaucoup à tous!**

**Ah, avant que j'oublie! Ce chapitre a été fait pour ****Kirua****, un des rares reviewer garçon (j'ai un gros coup de stress qui monte, j'espère que le chap' va correspondre à l'idée que tu m'avais fait parvenir!)**

**Pour le prochain chap', ce sera au choix un nouveau Crossover (avec des fraises et des cahiers de la mort qui tue par exemple) ou un couple…dur de choisir…(prend un air machiavélique).**

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, Inoue pensait avec autre chose que le traditionnel neurone éveillé « le nommé « Kurosaki-kun-neurone », qui la faisait habituellement ressembler à un étrange mélange entre une Miss Maillot-mouillé, une vache à lait (amis poètes, bonsoir) et une princesse toute mignonne qu'on avait envie de serrer dans nos bras jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Ledit neurone avait été latté, expulsé, maravé sa tête et il avait finit par repartir la queue entre les jambes (oui, les neurones ont des queues…mais pas ça bande de pervers!) du cerveau de la rouquine: le remplaçant avait élu domicile avec tout un tas de copains.

Et le règne du « Ulquiqui-kun-neurone » avait commencé.

Ses copains avaient pris leurs aises, et avaient rétablit les connexions d'analyse du cerveau.

Et c'est ainsi que la rouquine avait remarqué de brusques changements d'attitude des anciens membres de l'espada au cours des dernières semaines.

Ils étaient humains, le doute n'était plus permis.

Par contre, s'ils avaient débloqués ces derniers mois, les anciens arrancars avaient retrouvés leur caractère d'avant. Le problème, c'était que les vieilles rivalités avaient refait surface petit à petit.

Et les disputes puériles et vicieuses avaient aussi refait surface.

Hallibel éprouvait le besoin de se murer dans un mur de solitude, chassant ses prétendants.

Starrk avait découché trois fois en une semaine, était rentré sans une once d'ombre d'esquisse d'explication et s'était enfermé pour pioncer tranquillement.

Ulquiorra pouvait rester des heures immobile devant la télévision, à zapper à toutes vitesse les chaînes du câble sans s'arrêter dessus.

Et Grimmjow et Nnoitra…

-Dis donc, abruti, tu bouge que je puisse aller dans ma chambre!

-Alors ça, c'est l'bouquet! C'est un type qui a les cheveux bleus en pétard qui me traite d'abruti?

Et bien disons qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changés, somme toute.

Mais à un point devenu presque ingérable: la vaisselle devenait un peu trop cobaye des expériences des deux hommes pour voir si la porcelaine pouvait enfreindre l'apesanteur terrestre; et les taux de testostérone avaient tendance à crever le plafond lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient été renvoyés du Sereitei par le bout de leur obi par le capitaine Ukitake en personne, le grand champion de « _mais non ils sont pas méchant tout homme a un bon fond et combat pour son honneur oui j'en suis certain maintenant veux-tu bien me détacher chère fangirl en délire _», qui les avaient expulsés à coup de savate en vociférant des insanités que la décence m'interdit de citer ici. Un jour même, Starrk et Ulquiorra avaient dû les ceinturer pour qu'ils ne se sautent pas à la gorge l'un l'autre (je vous laisse imaginer qui ceinturait qui).

-Mais laisse-moi, Starrk, j'vais l'tuer l'aut' parabole!

-Il a dit quelque chose, le schtroumpf? RAAAAH mais tu vas m'lâcher, Ulquiorra?, avait hurlé Nnoitra en se débattant et en filant par la même occasion un coup de coude à l'ancien Cuatro (**NdN**: de Wilkinson, je le rappelle), lui explosant le nez.

Puis, sous le coup de fureur froide d'Ulquiqui, la maison avait tremblé sur ses fondations, et Nnoitra avait dû faire un tour par la Quatrième Division.

Que venaient faire les neurones d'Inoue dans les querelles quasi-incessantes des deux oiseaux préférés de ces dames?

Facile: un déjeuner comme les autres qui vire à la bataille de nourriture avait suffit pour que les neurones nouvellement renouvelés d'Inoue lui signalent une solution à trouver d'urgence pour calmer la situation.

-LA COUPE EST PLEINE!, avait hurlé Inoue en se levant de sa chaise et en abattant les mains sur la table, renversant un plat d'omelette et trois bols de riz au passage.

La surprise avaient suspendu les deux énergumènes dans leur dispute, l'un avec une assiette pleine de mitarashi dango, l'autre armé de fourchettes et de pics à brochettes.

-Maintenant, il faut trouver une solution, c'est devenu invivable, messieurs les anciens arrancars! Il faut trouver un moyen raisonnable d'évacuer votre colère et toute cette tension qui fait que personne à cette table n'a encore touché à ma célèbre fondue chocolat ananas poireaux! Il faut que ça se règle dans la dignité, l'estime de l'autre et la bonne entente!

-Tu proposes quoi?, demanda Tatsuki, très intéressée.

-Euh…je…

Au même moment, la télévision passait un combat de catch: Fleur Délicate combattait vaillamment Blue Psychopathe en éclatant une chaise qui se trouvait sur le ring (oui, dans les combat de catch, les chaises ont tendance à pousser sur les ring sans qu'on ait besoin de leur mettre de l'engrais ou de les arroser) sur le dos de son adversaire, qui même à terre tenta de lui mordre le mollet.

-Euh…Hime, demanda Tatsuki, tout va bien?

-Un combat de catch entre les deux!

Hallibel se demanda ce que les mots « dignité », « estime de l'autre » et « bonne entente » avaient de commun avec « combat de catch ». Un rapport obscur, certainement. Et très très enfoui.

-On va se séparer en deux groupes: un avec Jiruga-sempaï, l'autre avec Jaggerjack-sempaï.

Starrk poussa un soupir digne d'un élève de section scientifique qui viendrait d'apprendre qu'il passerait les deux prochaines semaines à potasser sur Kant et la Critique de la raison pure.

-Pourquoi en est-on encore réduit à faire des groupes?

-Pas besoin de faire participer tout le monde, il suffit de trouver un coach aux deux combattants. En une heure, ils leur prodiguent des encouragements, puis les deux hommes vont dans le jardin et se défoulent jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent raides mort à terre, mais juste avant qu'ils ne s'infligent le coup fatal un voisin aura appelé la police, et l'un des policiers viendra pour stopper la bagarre, mais en voulant faire vite il va défoncer la palissade, et droit sur Tatsuki, qui sera poussée au dernier moment par Ulquiorra (qui aura voulut bien faire et lui éviter une mort affreuse), et ce sera lui qui passera sous les roues de la voiture, et le policier le conduira à l'hôpital, et quand j'irais voir Ulquiorra, je tomberais nez à nez avec ce policier qui sera beau, et je mourrai seule dans le désespoir tiraillée entre mon amour pour ce policier et mon amour pour Ulquiorra alors que c'est sans espoir puisqu'il est dans le coma.

Orihime sentit la main compatissante d'Hallibel sur son épaule, et lui servit un grand sourire niais.

_Pauvre petite, elle ne sait pas à quel point le cerveau a été atteint…_

-Ulquiorra?

-Oui Grimmjow?

-Je croyais que la gamine avait plus ce genre de délire depuis que son unique neurone avait été remplacé par des neurones à ton image.

-Je suis un ancien arrancar transformé en humain, Jaggerjack. Je ne fais pas de miracle.

Il fut donc décidé qu'Ulquiorra tenterait de coacher Nnoitra, et Tatsuki s'occuperait de Grimmjow.

La tactique d'entrainement de l'ancien Quinto consistait à ignorer Ulquiorra et à taper le plus fort possible sur un sac de patate avec un dessin à peine exagéré représentant l'ancien Sexto grimaçant, jusqu'à le déformer et en faire des frites cuites à point, croustillante de chez MaxKain (it's all good!) qu'elles sont bien dorées et croustillantes ces frit-

-HOHOHO! STOP! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fait, là?

C'est pas ma faute. Les temps sont durs, fallait bien trouver des sponsors à cette histoire.

-Ridicule…

Bon, tu trouve un moyen de t'entrainer, toi, que j'puisse décrire la scène aux lecteurs?

-S'entraîner, c'est bon pour ceux qui sont pas sûrs de gagner, point barre.

Tatsuki s'approcha.

-Toi, t'as pas pensé à un moyen de t'entrainer, c'est ça?

L'ancien arrancar ne bougea tout d'abord pas, puis secoua négativement la tête. Il jeta un regard inquiet vers Nnoitra qui en était à son troisième paquet de frites en trois minutes, et qui écrabouillait en rythme en chantant des airs paillard (parmi eux, on reconnaîtra le traditionnel « ho-hisse, la saucisse »).

-J'ai pas besoin de m'entraîner pour éclater une parabole.

Tatsuki leva les yeux au ciel, sceptique. Bien sûr, cet âne bâté avait encore une chance de s'en sortir dans son délire. Elle était censé l'accompagner durant cette dure épreuve. Mais dure pour qui, telle était la question.

-Bon, tu sais comment faire?

-Ouais. J'y vais, je lui file une raclée, je vais boire une bière en ville et si je suis en forme, je boirais ma bière au comptoir, une fille sur chaque jambe.

BUUUNK!

(onomatopée qui traduit le retour victorieux de la poêle à frire)

-MAI-EUH!

-Soyons clair, mon cher. Il est plus grand, plus fort, plus endurant que toi.

-T'insinue que j'vais me planter?

-J'insinue rien, j'affirme. Faut trouver un moyen pour que vos disputes s'arrêtent, ça devient urgent. Mais si c'est Nnoitra qui gagne, je pense que ses chevilles vont enfler, et déjà qu'on a du mal à trouver des habits à sa taille… Je préfère encore que ça soit toi qui gagne.

-J'viens de te dire que j'allais gagner!

-Ne le prends pas mal, Grimmjow, mais en humain, t'as encore moins de chance de le battre qu'en tant qu'arrancar. Il faudrait que tu trouve son point faible… mais Nelliel est sous bonne garde dans les cachots de la deuxième division, et il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse mettre une enfant au milieu.

Tournant la tête, Tatsuki remarqua que Jaggerjack était accroupi dans l'herbe verte du jardin, et qu'il semblait chercher quelque chose.

-Surtout, tu le dis si je te gêne, hein!

-JE L'AI!

-Quoi?

-J'ai trouvé le moyen de gagner contre l'autre abruti!, dit Grimmjow avec un sourire de psychopathe.

Tatsuki regarda ce que Grimmjow avait entre les mains.

-C'est clair, dit-elle avec le même sourire, tu vas gagner.

* * *

-MEEEEEESDAMES ET MEEEEESSIEURS!

Inoue s'égosillait dans un micro au milieu d'une sorte de ring fait de cordes à linge et de nappes aux couleurs défraîchies par le temps et la vie communautaire avec les anciens arrancars.

-Nous sommes ici pour enterrer une bonne fois pour toute cette tension invivable qui persiste depuis quelques semaines dans l'enceinte de notre maison! Pour cela, je vous demande d'accueillir nos deux brutes épai… énergumè…fiers combattants pleins de ressources!

D'un bout à l'autre du ring, les deux « fiers combattant » se mesuraient du regard.

Nnoitra resserrait et desserrait les poings, faisait craquer ses jointures, sa nuque, ses bras, tout en gardant sur son ennemi de toujours un regard méprisant.

-Tentative primaire d'intimidation, se sentit obligé d'expliquer Ulquiorra.

De l'autre côté du ring improvisé, Grimmjow affichait le même regard méprisant, mais conservait son calme: pas d'agitation superflues, et il gardait ses mains derrière son dos.

-Bien, messieurs, je vous demande de vous mettre en garde pour ce qui va être le combat du siècle, le choc des titans, la rencontre des deux types,….LE COMBAT ALIEN-NNOITRA VERSUS PREDATOR-GRIMMJOW!, hurla Orihime tandis qu'elle allait s'abriter du combat derrière la protection sans faille que lui offraient les cordes à linge (logique, bien sûr).

Nnoitra se précipita sur Grimmjow et lui envoya un direct du droit en pleine mâchoire, qu'il enchaîna sur un uppercut: le cerveau de Grimmjow, s'il avait été complètement humain, aurait dû avoir l'aspect engageant de la compote de pomme après deux coups d'une telle violence. Mais l'autre se contentait de sourire, sans décocher un mot, et en ayant pas fait un geste pour ramener ses mains devant lui, histoire de se protéger.

Voyant que l'ahuri aux cheveux bleus se sentait perdu d'avance, Nnoitra lui rebalança un direct du droit, puis il attrapa l'ancien Sexto par les cheveux.

-Hé ben , _Grimminou_, t'as perdu ta langue?

-Pas vraiment, ordure.

Furieux, Nnoitra releva sa jambe gauche.

Le crâne de Grimmjow eut une rencontre fortuite malencontreuse avec le genou de l'ancien Quinto, quié clata de rire.

-Alors, tu t'décides? T'es un minable, _Grimminou, _quoique tu fasses, tu s'ra toujours un minable seul!

Grimmjow secoua la tête, le sang lui coulant d'une vilaine blessure au front dans les yeux.

-Moi, je s'rai peut être seul. Mais toi, tu vaux mieux qu'ça, nan?

Nnoitra se redressa, peu sûr de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements.

-Ouais, moi, je finirai pas tout seul. Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.

Grimmjow ramena ses mains devant lui, et ouvrit les paumes bien à plat devant la mâchoire pendante de « Tête d'algue » comme l'appelait Yachiru.

-Dis coucou à Debby, ta nouvelle amie!

Dans les mains de Grimmjow, il y avait un insecte. Petit. Ou grand, selon si vous êtes un humain ou un insecte. Avec un corps tout vert, deux grands yeux symétriques à multi facettes, et des mandibules qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens. Et cet insecte portait une robe de mariée miniature, en dentelle blanche, avec un voile et une traine, sur laquelle était inscrit en lettre minuscules « made by Ishida-kun ».

-Debby, la mante-religieuse en folie!

Nnoitra recula, le sang s'était retiré de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, là?, dit-il en désignant du doigt l'insecte qui agitait ses antennes dans tous les sens.

-Ah, ça? C'est comme ça que ces insectes appellent leurs congénères, pour leur faire savoir qu'il y a de la nourriture pas loin.

-N…nourriture?, demanda l'autre en reculant prudemment alors que Grimmjow avançait, mains tendues.

-Ben, Debby est une femelle. Les femelles mante-religieuses, qu'est ce que ça mange, d'après toi?

-Les mâles, souffla Nnoitra plus pâle qu'Ulquiorra.

-Comme aurait dit l'autre crabe à Barragan: Exacta. Viens, Nnoity, viens faire un bisous à ta chérie! Avec elle, tu s'ra plus seul! Tu vas fêter ta victoire avec elle , hein? Ce s'ra ton premier rendez-vous, tu t'rends compte?

Un très léger bruissement dans l'herbe à ses pieds força Nnoitra à baisser les yeux (ce qu'il fait presque continuellement, d'ailleurs), et à y découvrir avec horreur une dizaine de mante-religieuse d'un, très joli vert, qui le fixait en agitant leurs mandibules de façon frénétique.

Grimmjow se glissa vers Nnoitra et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Je crois que la grande sur ta gauche en pince pour toi, c'est elle qui agite le plus les mandibules.

Sans un cri (parce qu'il fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties nan plus, c'était Nnoitra tout de même), Nnoitra tourna proprement les talons et décampa dans le soleil couchant, sans se préoccuper de Jaggerjack qui riait à s'en faire mal aux côtes.

-Grimmjow, t'y es pas allé un peu fort, là?

-Aucune chance, Arisawa, aucune chance.

Derrière l'heureux vainqueur, Ulquiorra et Starrk trainaient la patte.

-Dis, Ulquiorra?

-Mmmm?

-Tu crois qu'il va faire quelle tête exactement, Nnoitra, quand il va s'apercevoir que Jaggerjack lui a accroché Debby dans le dos?

-Aucune idée. Mais ça aurait valu le coup d'avoir un appareil photo à portée de main.

* * *

**Fin du chaaaap'!**

**Bon, voici les réponses aux reviews!**

**MademoiZelle Kity**_: J'espère que le lapin de Pâques a exaucé ton souhait. TOUT ton souhait. Surtout la partie où tu parle d'étouffer Byakuya, et de chocolat recouvrant Grimmjow…EEET oui, Ulquiqui est un psychopathe, mais contrairement à Nnoitra il cache bien son jeu!_

**Kirua**_: J'espère que le chap' t'as plu, j'croise les doigts! Bon, même si j'ai du retard, ton idée est passé en priorité sur les autres, un chap' tout chaud sortit à peine du four MWAHAHAHA! Pour Soi Fon et Ichimaru…qui aimes bien, châtie bien, qu'on dit. Et franchement, s'il existe bien UN couple que j'imagine pas ensemble parce qu'ils se détestent, c'est bien ceux-là!_

**Chaussange**_: Décidemment, j'suis en retard à fooooond pour les publications! Le passage des fangirl, c'est pas tiré de Raiponce. Mais y a un autre passage dans le chap' (j'irai pas voir parce qu'à l'heure où je finis d'écrire ce chap' il est 1h38 du matin et que j'ai sommeil) qui est inspiré de Raiponce (on a l'même genre de rêve et le même genre de référence!) SANS CERVEAU-POWAAAA!_

**Freak666chaos**_: Contente que t'aies apprécié ce chap'! oui, c'est vrai que l'équipe des filles a vite été éliminée, mais c'est parce que c'était facile de trouver de quoi les destabiliser, aussi! (pas ma faute, na!)_

**Tenku no Miko**_: OUI, DES SOUS AUSSI! (la cupidité, ma seconde nature) Et mine de rien, ça fait déjà deux-trois chapitres que Grimminou réfléchit, ça commence à m'inquiéter…_

**Siphirit**_: Faut que je prépare ton apparition, toi! Tu m'excuse j'espère (parce que c'est galère pour écrire ces temps-ci) du retard, mais je vais l'faire, promis! En attendant, c'est vrai que je t'ai copié ton idée? (mer**, j'ai pas fait du plagiat, rassure-moi?) Ouais, j'suis sûre que même armé d'un chewing-gum usagé, Ken-chaaan pourrait tuer n'importe qui._

**ChaoticHollow**_: OUIIII une statue de Grimmjow en chocolat, comme un kinder surprise, quand tu l'ouvre,s t'as le VRAI Grimmjow dedans! Désolée pour le retard de réponse, vraiment! Les fangirls ont été amenées là par Grimmjow en personne, qui les avaient appâté avec l'espèce d'écharpe à byakuya (une fangirl sent quand elle est en présence d'un objet appartenant à son personnage choubidou d'amour). T'inquiète, pour ce qui est des fantasme de Grimmjow, on devrait les connaîtres dans les prochains chapitres! Et puis, Grimminou peut pas être en couple…j'ai bavé dessus la première, il est inclut dans mon harem (que je partage avec Gun d'ange et Chaussange, si tu veux on t'fait de la place, tu pourra prendre Hallibel si tu veux u.u)_

**Nemesisprojet-son**_: Si, c'est d'la triche. Intoxiquée aux Mon Chéri? Faut que t'ailles te dessouler avec Kyoraku (il est sympa mais un brin pervers, fait gaffe à toi!) Oui, c'était bien Shinji en lapin de Pâques, t'avais trouvé! Quant à Nnoitra…c'est pas la première place à laquelle j'aurais pensé, pour le panier *évite un coup de tatane*_

**Irkiala**_: VIVE LE CHOCOLAAAAAAAAT! Et vive les arrancar enrobés de chocolat!_

**Gun d'ange**_: Une de mes Sans-Cerveau préférée, tu m'as encore laissé une review qui m'a laissée pantelante sur le chemin du rire gras. Ton « on va pas t'rater Robert », c'est pas un truc des Inconnus? Le chap' t'a tant plu que ça? Si tu t'roules par terre, faut appeler un exorciste, là..Quoique y a plus simple! *remets son imper noir et ses lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit* Gun d'ange Connor? *regarde Gun d'ange partir en courant et en défonçant les mur pour s'échapper plus vite* Bon, j'irais voir ton chapitre plus tard!_

**Vidackt**_: GRIMMINOU-POWAAAA!_

**Hana-alias-Aoi**_: Une nouvelle riveteuse? Merci d'avoir reviewé en tout cas, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Moi, douée? RRAAAAAAAAAH MERCI BEAUCOOOOUP!_

**Nivixy**_: Roooh mais que vois-je? Une fanfikeuse de Naruto dans l'univers de Bleach? (faudra qu'j'aille voir ta fiction -mais pas tout d'suite, j'vais dormir là…) Oui, je raconte ma vie aussi! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir que c'te fic plaît! (et puis, du temps qu't'as retrouvé ton mot de passe, tout va bien!_

**Un grand merci à tous, pour votre temps accordé à lire la fic, et pour le temps passé à me reviewer! (90 chap', et près de 600 reviews!)**

**Bye-byyyye!**


	91. Documentaire animalier en live

**Helloooooo tout l'monde!**

**Aujourd'hui, petit chap' portant sur du Ulqui/Hime, avec un dernier rival qu'Ulquiqui/Batman va devoir affronter…il était brun, il était beau, il sentait bon le sable chaud…Ishida entre en scène!**

…

**Bon, une petite question: si tout s'passe bien, le prochain chap' est un crossover (ça faisait longtemps!) mais quel arrancar voudriez vous voir le premier en scène?**

**Réponse aux reviews en fin de chap'! et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, d'ailleurs, 16 de plus rien que pour le dernier chap' (faut que je vous envoie les photos de Nnoitra quand il s'est aperçu que Debby était sur son épaule!).**

**Avant que j'oublie!**

**(1): clin d'œil à la fic de Gun d'Ange, qui a sorti son nouveau chap'!**

**(2) clin d'œil à la fic de Chaussange, qui a également sorti son nouveau chap'!**

* * *

Ce jour là, les cinq anciens arrancars étaient absorbés dans la contemplation d'un documentaire animalier sur une chaîne du câble lorsqu'un cri strident se fit entendre.

Bien sûr, aucun des cinq arrancars ne bougea.

Seule Tatsuki se précipita dans la cuisine, endroit d'où provenait le cri: Orihime Inoue était au milieu de la salle, recouverte de…de…pâte…à pain? Pâte à tarte?

-Hime, y a de la pâte à gâteau partout!

-Ah! Euh..oui, ça a un peu débordé! Mais je vais nettoyer après, ne t'en fais pas!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe? On n'entends même plus la télé, femelles!, hurla Nnoitra sans quitter des yeux le lion qui pourchassait une antilope, dans le poste de télévision.

-T'as qu'à venir nous aider, si t'es pas content!, répliqua Tatsuki en aidant Inoue à se dépêtrer de la pâte gluante.

Ce ne fut pas Nnoitra qui vint les aider, mais Grimmjow en personne, les mains dans les poches et comme à son habitude avec une chemise ouverte sur son torse marqué de la cicatrice du Getsuga Tensho de Kurosaki. Enfin, pour l'ancien sixième siège, « aider » revenait plus à « déchirer la pâte pas cuite à pleine dent pour en ingurgiter le plus possible ».

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, femme?

-Merci Grimmjow! C'est-à-dire que j'ai été désigné pour m'occuper de la journée porte ouverte qui a lieu bientôt, et j'ai besoin de confectionner des costumes et des pâtisseries qui seront vendues pour l'occasion!

-Et c'est quand, ce bientôt?, demanda Grimmjow, qui n'était je vous rassures pas le moins du monde intéressé mais qui s'efforçait de paraître moins hostile avec celles qui le nourrissaient, lui lavaient ses slips sales et lui permettaient de sortir trois fois par semaine sans surveillance.

-Demain!, répondit la rouquine, tout sourire.

Il paraît important de préciser aux lecteurs une chose: à ceux qui se diraient que la rouquine était totalement inconsciente de s'atteler à une chose pour le lendemain, il semble important de se poser la question suivante.

Ce devoir de français qui traîne sur votre bureau, sous un paquet de Prince à demi dévoré et le tome 40 de Bleach (parce même si le tome 41 est sorti, vous ne vous remettez pas de la mort d'Ulquiqui et vous ressassez son grand combat final) et que vous deviez faire depuis avant les vacances, ça avance?

Mais revenons à notre sujet principal!

Tatsuki (qui elle avait fait toutes ses tâches en avance, préparé le repas, entraînée pour le championnat de sport pro et envoyé trois airbus sur la lune) et Grimmjow (qui lui s'en fichait, après tout c'est Grimmjow, il est adulte et n'a donc rien à faire. Jamais) la regardèrent avec un air inquiet. Le remarquant, Inoue secoua la tête.

-Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller hein! Je vais me débrouiller pour…

-Grimmjow, tu t'occupe de trouver un cuisinier, je vais trouver quelqu'un pour les costumes. Un mois de corvée de vaisselle en moins si ça marche.

-Ça marche.

-Mais non, Grimmjow! Tatsuki, qui tu appel…

DRIIIINGHHH

-Le voilà! S'écria Tatsuki e se précipitant vers la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Inoue était encore aux prises avec le reste de la pâte à pain qui s'était incrustée dans l'évier quand une silhouette familière se dessina dans l'angle de la porte de la cuisine.

-Ishida-kuuuun!, hurla Orihime avant de se jeter au cou du Quincy qui pour le coup, ne sut réagir autrement que par une tapotade (ça se dit, ça?) amicale dans le dos.

-Tatsuki vient de m'appeler. Et comme j'étais dans le coin…par pur hasard, bien entendu...

-Ta maison n'est pas à l'autre bout de la ville?

-Si.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce matériel photographique et cette caméra miniature? Pour un peu, dit Inoue en souriant niaisement, on dirait que tu étais en train de surveiller la maison!

Un ange passe.

Puis un deuxième.

Une troupe d'ange passe, bientôt suivis par un Nnoitra qui s'amuse à leur arracher les ailes.

-Euh…Ishida?

-Je m'occupe des costumes.

-Je vais te donner les étoffes qui sont sur la table!

-Non attends, tu vas débrancher les micros!

-Quoi?

Dans le salon, Grimmjow s'était réinstallé sur le canapé et avait déjà choisit sa prochaine victime qui écoperait de la corvée de vaisselle pendant un mois entier, et qui serait même heureux de le faire, puisqu'il serait aux anges d'aider dans cette maison.

L'ancien Sexto profita du bruit de vaisselle brisée dans la cuisine (Ishida avait tenté d'empêcher Inoue d'ouvrir le frigo et de découvrir la caméra qui y était cachée) pour amener le sujet sur le tapis.

-Dis, Ulquiorra, tu sais cuisiner?

-Pas vraiment.

L'émission de télévision continuait. L'image représentait une plaine jaune et aride, avec quelques touffes d'herbe sèche et deux ou trois arbres noueux; dans cette plaine, une troupe de lions (on revient encore à eux, c'est fou ce qu'on peut s'instruire en lisant des fanfics!) était installée sous l'ombre d'un gros rocher, sur lequel était installé le lion dominant, que nous appellerons Quiqui.

**Quiqui, le lion dominant, ne se doute pas de ce qui l'attend. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour lui. Il va devoir assurer son rôle d'alpha mâle. Comme tout le jour, Quiqui est sur son rocher, à se prélasser…**

-Ulquiorra, passe moi le bol de cacahuètes, tu veux?, demanda Nnoitra sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Ouaaaah, bailla Ulquiqui.

**Quiqui va devoir gérer l'arrivée d'un nouveau lion dans la horde.**

-Dis-moi, Grimmjow, quel est-ce bruit dans la cuisine?

-Ah, ça? C'est sans doute le type bizarre qui est venu aider la femme rousse pour ses costumes. Elle avait besoin d'un cuisinier, mais puisque t'sais même pas faire la cuisine…

-C'est une blague?

-Une Very Bad Joke **(1), **ouais!

SVOUFFF

Ça, c'est le bruit qu'a fait Ulquiorra en se levant d'un bond et en se précipitant vers la cuisine. L'ancien Sexto ricana, augmenta le son de la télévision et se cala confortablement dans son creux de canapé, les jambes allongées sur la table basse.

Trop facile, il _devrait _avoir honte.

-Ulquiorra, tu as besoin de quelque chose?, demanda Inoue, surprise de voir l'autre débarquer avec son tablier rose « C'est moi l'chef! ».

-Non, je viens te proposer mon aide. Bonsoir Quincy.

-Bonsoir, arrancar.

**L'hostilité est palpable entre Quiqui et le Nouveau lion que nous appellerons Cyquin.**

-Je ne suis plus un arrancar. Si tes synapses étaient correctement reliées, tu t'en serais aperçu.

-Mes neurones fonctionnent correctement, je te remercie de t'en inquiéter.

-Je vais faire un assortiment de cakes aux fruits et aux légumes, femme, ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera prêt pour demain.

Cyquin doit assurer sa nouvelle position auprès des femelles du groupe, et doit pour cela sortir toutes ses qualités animales.

-Je vais confectionner les plus beaux costumes de princesses que tu auras jamais vu, Orihime!

-Ah! Merci Ishida!

**Mais Quiqui ne vas pas renoncer si facilement, sinon c'est la mort qui l'attend, seul dans la savane…**

-Je vais préparer également un petit en-cas, veux-tu une fondue chocolat ananas salami avant d'aller te coucher? À moins qu'un carpaccio de saumon au citron vert et à la mangue te fasse plus envie?

-Et pourquoi pas une petite salade au salami, à la mangue et aux pommes de terre?

-Non.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je HAIS les pommes de terre. Ça sort de terre, ça a des couleurs étranges, c'est farineux…non, pas les pommes de terre. Tu ne peux pas m'obliger. Il…il faudrait…Il faut buter les patates! **(2), **ajouta-t-il, le regard un peu fou.

-Tu as déjà beaucoup de travail, Ulquiorra, tu es _peut-être_ surmené! Je vais aider un peu Ishida-kun, en attendant…

**Cyquin sait comment se faire adopter par le groupe, il n'est pas stupide.**

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Orihime. Je suis conscient de la masse considérable de travail que cela représente, mais tu es mon amie et je suis heureux de pouvoir t'aider.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est gentil!…bien, je vais une minute voir si tout va bien dans le salon, je reviens après!

Et la voilà partie. Ishida coula un regard venimeux vers l'ancien Quatro (de Wil…ok vous connaissez la blague) et commença à tisser, relier, nouer le tissu pour confectionner des robes à la Marie-Antoinette dont la méticulosité n'avait d'égale que le gout exécrable qui ressemblait à celui qu'aurait une fillette de cinq ans obnubilée par les princesses et les poneys à crinière soyeuse.

De son côté, l'ancien arrancar découpait avec précision carottes, ananas, navets et autres végétaux dans la pâte à gâteau, les plats de tarte, les tourtes à viande, tout ce qui pouvait les contenir. Il maniait le couteau avec une dextérité surprenante, d'ailleurs. Sans quitter sa besogne des yeux, il demanda d'un air détaché:

-Et tu arrives à coudre aussi vite? Impressionnant.

**Quiqui sent que sa fin est proche, il joue la carte de la provocation. Mais Cyquin sait comment répliquer.**

-J'ai toujours été habile avec les mains. Inoue le sait, d'ailleurs.

La cuisine s'emplit aussitôt d'une aura malfaisante, avec des flammichette vertes et des petites chauve-souris.

-_Quoi_?

-Je veux dire qu'elle a déjà été témoin de ma dextérité de couturier, tempéra Ishida qui n'avait pas forcément envie de tester les flammichette vertes.

Temps de pause, puis:

-Et pourquoi cette remarque?

-Avec la main que je t'ai _arrachée_, j'aurai cru que tu perdes un peu de ton habileté…, expliqua l'autre avec un très faible fantôme de sourire.

**Cyquin est déstabilisé, mais il doit se concentrer. Le combat à mort qu'il a entamé avec Quiqui va être déterminant pour son statut auprès de la horde.**

-Heureusement qu'Inoue a passé deux jours entiers à mon chevet, à faire en sorte que je ne manque de rien, et je m'en suis remis.

**Quiqui doit trouver une dernière parade s'il ne veut pas perdre sa place.**

Une nouvelle série de tourtes finirent au four, tandis que la dernière douzaine de costumes était en préparation. Inoue revint juste à ce moment, son éternel sourire accroché à son visage.

-Alors, tout se passe bien?

-Aïe!

-Ulquiorra, tout va bien?

-Désolé…je ne suis pas très doué avec les couteaux, je crois que je me suis entaillé la paume de la main…

Inoue saisit la main de l'ancien arrancar pâle et colla son nez sur la blessure.

-A…attends! Je reviens tout de suite avec des pansements, des compresses, des bandages, la garde royale! A MOIIII LA GARDE!

Ulquiorra saisit fermement la jeune fille par les épaules et la calma de son regard blasé numéro 4, tu-es-désespérante-mais-je-te-supporte-quand-même.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai fais mon devoir jusqu'au bout, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Oh, Ulquiorra, c'est vraiment…adorable. Par contre, c'est normal ce fond rose et ces petites nétoiles brillantes qui dansent autour de nous? B…bon, je vais chercher les bandages! Merci d'être passé, Ishida-kun, mais je vais continuer toute seule!

-Tu es sûre, Inoue?

-Je vais dormir avec Ulquiorra cette nuit pour m'assurer qu'il se remet de sa blessure!

Et elle repartit aussi sec.

**Échec critique de Cyquin, le lion Quiqui reste en place. Mais comme la vie dans la savane est rude, Quiqui ne résiste pas à une dernière provocation.**

Et pendant que le lion de la télé rugissait sous les yeux des anciens arrancars (désormais plongés dans un état quasiment léthargique), l'ancien Quarta cingla:

-Quincy, j'ai affronté Ichigo Kurosaki, et j'ai gagné. Je combats tous les jours les pulsions animales de Jaggerjack, je fais attention à la reconnaissance débordante d'Hallibel, et j'ai même réussi à bouter ce Vizard cousin de Nnoitra qui collait Inoue: tu n'avais _aucune_ chance.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin!

Laissez une petite review si le cœur (ou la main, ou le pied, ou tout autre partie de votre anatomie) vous en dit!

**Irkiala**: Pas de Ichi VS Ulquiqui, je l'ai déjà fait! Par contre, étant donné que j'ai aussi un faible pour le Ulqui/Hime, c'est le grand vainqueur de ce soir!

**Chaussange**: La deuxième review, mais ça me fait SUPER plaisir que tu reviewes! (d'ailleurs, je n'ai aps encore été voir ton chap', faut que j'y aille!) Je fais un méga hommage à Raiponce avec la poêle à frire! POELE A FRIRE POWAAAA! COURS, CHAUSSANGE, LES KIKOOLOL SONT DERRIERE TOI! Et on ne pouvait pas se quitter sans… SANS CERVEAU POWAAAAA!

**Gun d'ange**: Sympa, ton avatar, t'as mis ton toutou d'amûûûr! Je publie en retard juste parce que c'est ma période d'exams (pendant un mois, je souffre, mais on s'en fiche, pas vrai vieux fusil rouillé?) German souplex….tu as pas déjà lu Great Teacher Onizuka?( faudra que j'fasse un crossover là d'ssus, tiens!) Et continue de courir, pétard mouillé, Gun d'ange Connor! *poursuit avec la tronçonneuse*

**Yurika Schiffer**: J'ai été lire ta fic sur N, j'ai adoré! Et voilà ton combat, j'étais pas très inspirée, mais j'espère que ça t'as plu quand même! Et j'pense que Shirosaki apparaîtra bientôt!

**RoxaneNumber14**: Merci beaucoup, j'avais un sourire aussi large que Nnoitra quand j'ai vu ta review! Inoue est un personnage que j'adore, vraiment, mais j'avais peur qu'en la mettant trop en avant, je ne rebute les lecteurs qui en l'aiment par forcément…mais vraiment, j'adore Inoue: elle est mignonne, adorable,…*bave* enfin bref! J'espère que malgré ça, tu continueras à lire c'te fic…

**Nemesisprojet-son**: Je peux faire partie de la SFAMR? Allez, dis ouïe! *yeux de chibi larmoyants* ça a eu l'air de te plaire, en tout cas, c'est chouette!

**Tenku no Miko**: Ouais, Grimminou qui a plusieurs idées intelligentes à la suite, c'est inquiétant. Bon, c'est que le chap' 91 (normalement, si j'compte bien!) , mais je pense bien atteindre les 100 chapitres!

**Margauxx68**: MARGAU-CHAAAAAN! Grimminou est méchant avec toi, je serais to je le martyriserai dans tes bonus ET dans ton histoire. Ah, au fait, Gin a adoré la variété de Darjeeling que tu lui a fait gouter hier, il faudra retenter l'expérience demain! Par exemple, tu apportes Starrk et le thé, je t'apporte Grimminou et Ulquiqui, et Gin…bah il apporte rien, comme d'habitude (quel profiteur, c'lui là!).

**Siphirit**: Je ne vois plus qu'une solution: éradiquons les punaises! Il va falloir attendre un tout petit peu pour ton apparition, je suis dans ma période d'exams, donc j'ai pas beaucoup d'idées pour continuer ton apparition, je suis désolée… mais c'est sûr, hein, je le ferais bientôt…Dans pas longtemps…ça va pas tarder!

**Freak666chaos**: Hellsing? Non, connais pas, j'vais me renseigner! Le prochain crossover est déjà choisis, oublie pas de dire quel arrancar tu préfèrerais voir apparaître (bon, j'ai bien une idée, mais bon…) Ah, si c'est Starrk qui tiens le carton free hugs, je dis pas, mais Nnoitra….à part les mantes religieuses, j'vois pas!

**Nivixy**: Il a fallu que j'me concentre pour voir le smiley! J'irais voir ta fic, promis! Pas tout de suite parce que j'suis en exams (**Grimmjow: O**n va l'savoir!) mais j'irais voir, en plus si c'est ta première fic…FAUT MONTRER LA VOIE AUX NOUVEAUX AUTEURS MWAHAHAHAHA!

**ChaoticHollow: **J'ai fait un montage vidéo avec la vidéo que tu m'avais donné, je l'ai faite tourner dans TOUT le Seretei et même Histugaya s'est bien marré. Death Note est pas le prochain crossover, mais ça va pas tarder, c'est clair. En tout cas, le chap' est publié…donc s'il te plaît, dis à Cullhorn de DEGAGER DE MA MAISON TOUT DE SUITE!

**MademoiZelle Kity: **T'as du bol, je suis prêteuse, donc je te laisse Kyoraku…et même Grimminou (c'est bien parce que j'aime les chats!) C'est vrai que Nnoitra connaissait Debby avant, je n'avais pas encore vu les choses sous cet angle! Alors, Nnoity, on cache des choses à tout l'monde, hein?

**Kirua: **Waaa! Je suis super contente que le chap' t'aies plû! Au point que t'as fini hilare, en plus? Ouf, la pression retombe…la dernière phrase de ta review m'a fait penser à une remarque de bulletin scolaire, ça me donne des idées pour continuer! J'espère que les prochains chap' te plairont!

**Xiara: **Mais si, j'me souviens de toi…euh…*farfouille dans son historique*…Xiara! Après Alice, Xiara au pays des Fanfic! Pourquoi pas, hein, après tout… Nnoitra ferai très bien le chapelier fou, non? Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que les autres chap' te plairont!

**Au prochain chap' tout l'monde, Bye-byyyyye!**


	92. FullFoutoir Alchemist

**Et voilà un nouveau chap'!**

**J'suis toujours un peu inquiète pour les Crossover, pour ceux qui n'aiment peut être pas ou qui ne connaissent pas…**

**Bon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, surtout parce que je suis en plein période d'exams, et que c'est la grosse galère, mais rassurez-vous: j'ai deux chap' en préparation, un crossover et une idée ridicule qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois, donc je continuerais à publier!**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaise, ce crossover!**

* * *

**Mais avant tout, réponse aux reviews!**

**Freak666chaos**: J'ai pas encore reviewé ton chapitre, mais ça ne saurait tarder! J'espère que le rôle de Hallibel va te convenir (elle est pas facile à caser dans tous les sens du terme, la donzelle. À ce propos, j'ai pensé à toi, cher reviewer vénéré: le tome 42 de bleach est sorti, et QUI est en couverture? (nan, j'te laisse deviner, c'est bien plus marrant u_u))

**Tenku no Miko**: Yeeeeeah, merci! (Nnoitra: l'encourage pas en disant que t'aimes ses chapitres! Nooooon!) Allez, tous ensemble! C'est l'histoooooooire de la viiiiiiiie!

**Nemesiprojet-son**: Alors, tou…tout va bien? Ulquiqui t'as pas trop tapé dessus? C'est quand que j'aurais mon badge de la SFAMR? Voilà le nouveau chap', j'espère qu'il va te plaire!

**Siphirit**: Mes cachets sont comme les yeux/cheveux/sang des Mary-Sue. Multicolores (j'me shoote aux smartes, chui découverte!) J'espère que tu va adhérer à ce chap' là! Et je continue de creuser ton idée, hein!

**Chaussange**: Ma chère chaussette abandonnée sous le lit de la décrépitude fanfiquaire (oui, cette envolée lyrique m'est venue d'un coup. C'est là. C'est cadeau) Les Sans-cerveau n'en ont pas (de cerveau, c'est bon tu suis?) donc la résonnance télépathique passe beaucoup mieux! J'viens de penser à l'instant: t'es la chaussette…moi le chat…VIENS ON FAIT UNE LESSIVE! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Yurika Schiffer**: Ulquiqui A la classe, c'est ainsi. Même quand il le fait pas exprès, il a la classe quand même. C'est comme ça, en plus t'es sa soeurette, t'es au courant!

**Gun d'ange**:….J'aime ce que tu fais endurer à Tôsen, ce sale cafard, dans ta fic. Je t'ai érigée une nouvelle statue dans mon salon: à la gloire du fusil rouillé et rongé par le temps. T'inquiète pas, ma vieille, Eikichi apparaîtra bientôt (on a parfois le même genre de lecture, je sais pas toi mais moi ça m'fiche la frousse). Et comparé à la semaine dernière, j'ai posté en avance! *clin d'œil pour les bonus, hein!*

**RoxaneNumber14**: Contente que ça t'aies plût! Je devais l'idée du chap' précédent à une de mes riveteuse, le mérite ne me revient pas vraiment! Pour l'instant pas d'autres affrontements entre Ulquiorra et les prétend….attends. J'ai bien une idée, mais pas avec Ichigo. Avec un que j'ai pas encore fait *se tourne vers les arrancars avec un sourire sadique*

**ChaoticHollow**: Je suis trop contente que tu continue à laisser des reviews! Merci beaucoup! Je ferais bientôt un crossover avec Death Note (je me suis remise à les lire et je bave toujours autant sur L) et toi, c'est lequel que tu préfère dans DN? Grimmjow et un cahier de la mort…ça ferait un sacré mélange. Et t'inquiète, j'avais lu les scans, donc je connaissais le bankai de Gin u_u

**Karasu Kurayami**: J'ai pensé à beaucoup de monde (Siphirit, Yurika, Irkiala, Nivixy et tout un tas d'autres) mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver qui tu étais (ce qui est dommage, je voulais ABSOLUMENT un OS…) Mais en tout cas j'irais jeter un coup d'œil à ta fic avec Karasu quand tu la feras! Les trois ensemble, pourquoi pas…pour l'instant, j'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire, mais je garde cette idée dans mon ordi ^^)

**Irkiala**: Ouais, Ulquiorra est un winner! WI-NEUUUUUUUR! Au fait, c'est toi la Irkiala enregistrée sur ce site? J'ai été voir les dessins sur deviant art, ça m'a soufflé! (dans l'bon sens du terme, hein!)

**Nivixy**: Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira…et je t'avoue que j'ai pas trop de temps à moi, donc je pense être un peu longue pour reviewer ta fic, mais je passerais la voir, promis! Merci de reviewer la mienne, en tout cas, ça m'fais SUPER plaisir!

* * *

Les beaux jours revenaient en force, ces derniers temps, et comme depuis qu'ils bossaient tous au Seretei (plus ou moins de leur plein gré) la surveillance des anciens arrancars s'étaient considérablement réduite, ils avaient la permission de sortir à l'intérieur de la ville sans surveillance.

C'est ainsi que Grimmjow s'était retrouvé à prendre l'air et le soleil, chose impensable à l'époque où il se tenait au Hueco Mundo.

Il avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul, loin de tout le monde, des crises de nerfs, des hurlements, de la tension, bref…un peu de soleil pouvait qu'améliorer son humeur.

Les rues étaient désertes: avec cette chaleur tout le monde restait barricadé chez soi derrière le congélateur et une montagne de crèmes glacées.

Donc, Jaggerjack se promenait tranquillement lorsqu'il s'écroula de tout son long comme une misérable loque qu'il était dans la poussière de la ruelle. Il poussa un juron très peu conventionnel en se releva en s'époussetant comme il le pouvait, lorsqu'il remarqua la chose qui l'avait fait tomber.

-Non mais tu fais jamais gaffe, abruti?

La chose poussa un grommellement très peu déchiffrable. Le truc était allongé face contre terre de tout son long et comme d'un fait exprès bien au milieu du chemin.

-Hein?

-J….fai…

-T'sais même pas parler normalement? Articule!

-J'ai….faim…

Un peu plus tard, à la maison Arisawa, alors que tout le monde vaquait tranquillement à ses occupations…

-Je me demande quand même où est passé l'autre schtroumpf…

-Dis donc, Nnoitra, tu t'inquiètes?, demanda Hallibel avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

CLAC!

-Tiens, Grimmjow, t'es ren… MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TRUC?, beugla Hallibel si fort que tout le monde dans la maison accourut pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Je sais pas qui c'est, mais j'l'ai trouvé dans la rue. J'avais pas envie d'avoir un macchabé sur la conscience, je l'ai ramené à la maison.

-On va pas accueillir tous les clochards non plus!

-En plus, les humaines ne sont pas là de la journée…, souligna Starrk avec un soupir découragé.

Ils allongèrent le clochard sur le canapé, et Nnoitra fut mis à contribution pour ramener tout ce qui pouvait être mangé.

Une demi heure plus tard, le clochard était toujours en train de manger, devant les cinq anciens arrancars: enfin, manger, c'était vite dit. Ce type devait faire dans les soixante kilos, et il avait englouti près du double de son poids en une demi heure: toutes les réserves de la maison y étaient passées. Quand il eut fini d'engloutir la dernière barre chocolatée (au grand damne de Nnoitra qui voyait ses dernières réserves de drogue disparaître sous ses yeux), le type fit un grand sourire de niais en dévoilant ses dents _blanches-que-plus-blanc-que-ça-c'est-de-la-javel_.

-J'ai bien mangé en-cas! Vous avez sauvé ma vie!

Hallibel retint Nnoitra par les cheveux pour éviter qu'il ne saute à la gorge du….bonne question, tiens.

-Qui t'es, toi?, demanda Starrk au jeune homme sur le canapé.

-Je suis Ling! Je suis Prince de Xing!

-Un prince? Tu parles à la bonne personne, clodo, moi j'suis le Roi du monde!

-Leonardo Di Caprio?

-NAN, MOI C'EST GRIMMJOW PAUVRE DEBILE!

Juste à ce moment, le hasard revint avec ses gros sabots, et on sonna à la porte.

Au bout de sept minutes d'intenses sommations sonores et voyant que personne ne se bougeait, Hallibel daigna lever son voluptueux fessier et aller ouvrir: elle tomba sur deux personnes à l'air pour le moins…spéciales. Et par spéciales, le lecteur comprendra ici « plus spécial que ça, c'est Kenpachi, Yamamoto et Mayuri en tutu faisant des entrechats sur Casse-Noisette ».

-C'est la journée, marmonna Hallibel avec un air résigné, d'abord on a un faux cadavre qui est un puits sans fond et maintenant un gosse et une boîte de conserve.

Ledit petit, un petit blondinet avec une queue de cheval et l'air méchant qu'ont beaucoup de Yorkshire ou de Chihuahua (ce petit air méchant qui donne envie de donner des coups de pieds tout en disant à sa Mammie mais oui il est beau ton chien roh mais c'est un zoli chien chien çaaaa!), bref le petit blondinet devint cramoisi et se mit à hurler que:

-Le petit pas plus grand qu'un haricot vous savez ce qu'il vous dit?

-J'en ai une vague idée, concéda Hallibel en haussant les épaules. C'est pour quoi?

Ce fut l'autre type qui répondit, l'autre n'étant toujours pas redescendu de son délire étrange concernant le plus petit des minipouces. Le deuxième était plus grand, mais on ne pouvait rien dire de plus sur lui: à part qu'il devait a-do-rer les films médiévaux, à porter une grosse armure ridicule par cette chaleur.

-Excusez-nous, nous avons cru comprendre que vous aviez recueilli un de nos amis. Il fait cette taille là, il a des cheveux très noir, il…

-Le gouffre sans fond? Il est dans le salon.

-Pouvons-nous aller le chercher?

-Une seconde. LES GARS! Deux types sont venus reprendre le videur de frigo!

Ulquiorra alluma des chandelles, Nnoitra déballa le tapis rouge, Grimmjow apporta des petits chérubins en toge qui balançaient des pétales de fleurs. Hallibel désigna le salon, derrière elle, du pouce.

-Je vous en prie.

Les deux jeunes hommes rentrèrent à leur tour dans la maison Arisawa et Hallibel les amena au salon: au cas où ils se perdent en chemin, Starrk dessina au fur et à mesure de leur progression des petites flèches avec des craies multicolores. Coincé ou plutôt ligoté sur le canapé du salon, un coussin enfoncé dans la bouche, Ling n'en menait pas large: et lorsque les deux autres visiteurs virent pour le reprendre, il gigota de toutes ses forces. Le type en armure lui enleva le coussin et tous sursautèrent de deux mètres quand le prisonnier beugla:

-Amis de moi! Ed, Al!

-La ferme, crétin de prince de Xing!

-Ed, toujours haricot, mais toujours crie comme chameau du désert.

-JE VAIS LE TUER! RETENEZ-MOI!

Les anciens arrancars se regardèrent, il y eut un instant de flottement, puis chacun leva les yeux au ciel en sifflotant, l'air de rien.

-Vous…vous l'aidez pas?

-On l'a juste trouvé dans la rue., expliqua Ulquiorra.

-En plus, il a mangé toutes mes barres de chocolat!, hurla Nnoitra.

Soudain, on frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte d'entrée: voyant qu'une nouvelle fois personne ne se dévouait (Nnoitra tenait la dernière barre de chocolat contre lui en fusillant Ling des yeux, Grimmjow évaluait du regard le type dans l'armure qui s'était fixé sur lui, Hallibel tripotait les cheveux blond du plus petit et Starrk s'était écroulé dans une sieste quasi léthargique), Ulquiorra se bougea jusqu'à atteindre la grande porte blanche.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de ferraille, la tourna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et tira la porte à lui. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement quand il reconnut le jeune garçon qui les avaient soignés et qui appartenait à la quatrième division.

-Hanatarô?

Le jeune garçon ne lui répondit pas mais le fixa avec un regard étrange.

Il y a quelque chose d'étrange…, pensa Ulquiorra en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, serait-ce une nouvelle coupe de cheveux? Ou bien un nouveau modèle de kimono? Ou bien ces pupilles verticales et ces iris violets qui…

SBUNK

Fit la poêle à frire sur le crâne d'Ulquiorra.

Pendant que l'ancien Quarta gisait sur le sol de l'entrée, une grosse bosse en formation qui pointait entre les mèches noires, le faux Hanataro rentra de force dans le salon et brandit de nouveau sa poêle à frire. Nnoitra lui saisit le poignet et le souleva de terre. Sous le coup de la surprise, le faux Hanatarô reprit sa forme initiale, qui transmettait toute sa veulerie, toute sa fourberie, tout son côté farouche, tout…

-C'est…un palmier?, demanda Hallibel, peu sûre d'elle.

Le haricot blond secoua la tête, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Nan, c'est Envy.

-C'est encore plus un laideron que le travestit de la Onzième Division!, grogna Nnoitra en tenant éloigné de lui la plante de jardin humaine qui se tortillait dans tous les sens.

-LAIDERON?

-Bien plus que Cullhoorn, avec son string et sa danse du ventre qui faisait danser la forêt de poil sur son torse.

-TOI AVEC LES CHEVEUX BLEUS J'VAIS T'ECLATER! GLUTONNY VIENS LES BOUFFER!

La fenêtre du salon explosa, envoyant des éclats de verre un peu partout, et une grosse boule de chair rose sauta sur Starrk en hurlant:

-Je peux les manger?

-Vas-y, dit le palmier avec un sourire mauvais, tu peux tous les bouffer, sauf les candidats au sacrifice.

Le type en armure arracha Grimmjow du canapé et le serra contre son corps.

-Argh,…mais qu'esstu fou, la conserve?

-Je vais vous protéger!

-Mais…pourquoi moi?

-Parce que vous êtes un jaguar!

-Et alors?

-Et les jaguars sont de gros chats! ET J'ADORE LES CHATS!

Pendant que Jaggerjack se faisait les dents sur la boîte de conserve pour tenter de se dégager, Le gros bonhomme qui était passé par la fenêtre s'était jeté sur Nnoitra, qui avait libéré le palmier.

Là, je vous ferais fit des détails les plus improbables: si on était dans un film, c'est le moment où il y a tellement d'action que lorsque l'on voit une silhouette tomber, on ne sait jamais s'il faut applaudir parce que c'était un méchant ou pleurer parce que _comme par hasard _c'était notre personnage préféré. Un pied de femme dans la tête d'un palmier, un haricot qui se prend une mante-religieuse dans la figure, Nnoitra qui repart en courant et en hurlant que Debby est de retour et qu'il est hors de question qu'il paye une pension pour les enfants, bref, c'est dans cet intense fouillis que les deux humaines rentrèrent du lycée de Karakura.

-Je peux les manger, elles aussi?

-Qu'est-ce que…, commença Inoue avant que le palmier ne se jette sur elle, transmutant son bras en hachoir de boucher taille XXL (restons dans la démesure, voulez-vous?).

-PLUS UN GESTE! Sinon je la tue!

-Envy, commença le haricot blond, pose ce couteau!

-Comment veux-tu qu'il pose son bras, crétin?, cria Grimmjow en tentant toujours de se dégager de l'étreinte de la boîte de conserve.

Soudain, deux bras pâle enserrèrent le palmer dans une prise qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie Jackie Chan lui-même. Le preneur d'otage relâcha Inoue sous le coup de la surprise et chercha à mordre les deux bras qui lui serraient le cou comme un étau, sans aucun succès.

-LACHE MOI!

Une voix glaciale lui répondit.

-Arrête de crier. Je supporte mal.

-MAIS LACHE…

-T'es bouché, ou simplement stupide? Je t'ai dis de te taire. Tatsuki, tu peux t'occuper de l'autre?

Tatsuki n'eut même pas une once d'hésitation: Ulquiorra semblait bien maîtriser l'autre, elle n'avait plus qu'à se diriger vers l'espèce de boule informe au milieu du salon.

-Alors comme ça, on veut nous manger, hein?, railla Tatsuki avec un sourire menaçant.

Starrk pointa le gros type du doigt.

-Il voulait faire un sacrifice, c'est le palmier qui l'a dit!

-Un sacrifice? En plein milieu du salon? Mais vous êtes malades!

Le type qui ressemblait à un Kurby grand modèle se recroquevilla en tentant de paraître le plus petit possible, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire, c'est le cas de le dire.

-Vous savez que les traces de sang, ça tâche le tapis?, s'écria Tatsuki en brandissant un poing menaçant.

À ce moment précis, on pouvait dire que la situation était totalement retournée, et qu'elle avait tourné au gros désavantage des deux intrus bizarrement habillés de noir. Celui qui était entravé par un Ulquiqui plutôt mécontent d'avoir été une fois de plus assommé utilisa son bras changé en couteau pour…

TCHAK!

-Mais il crade, ce type! Il s'est décapité tout seul?

-Nnoitra, t'es revenu?, s'étonna Hallibel.

Ulquiorra lâcha le bout de chair sanguinolent et se trouva aspergé de liquide rouge. Le corps sans tête avança de quelques pas, puis la tête se reforma dans un crépitement d'éclairs rouges.

-Alors, ça a dû vous refroidir, saleté d'humains, tous autant que vous êtes!

Pour toute réponse, il se récolta deux marrons monumentaux de Hallibel et du petit jeune homme blond à ses côtés.

-AÏEUH! Mais…mais ça vous impressionne pas?

Inoue haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné.

-Pas vraiment, Inconnu-sama…on a eu pire. Ulquiorra, tu es tout sale!

-Désolé, femme…

-Pas grave, viens, je t'emmène à la salle de bain pour te débarbouiller!

Envy recula le plus loin possible de ces dégénérés, et avisa le groupe à sa gauche, composé du prince de Xing, de la femme blonde qui lui avait filé son poing dans la figure et d'un homme qui aurait pu faire un duo avec Enrique Inglesias.

-Vous non plus, vous…?

-On est pas vraiment humain à la base, alors…

Le petit blond haussa les épaules.

-Et puis moi, j'y suis habitué, maintenant.

-C'est tous des cinglés, ici! Gluttony, on s'casse!, hurla alors le palmier en sauta par la fenêtre.

-Envy!, cria le petit type blond en sautant à son tour par la fenêtre, bientôt lui-même suivit par le garçon en armure.

-AH NON! Vous allez payer pour la fenêtre cassée!, hurla Tatsuki en se lançant à leur poursuite.

Hallibel tourna la tête vers le prince de Xing qui engrangeait toute la nourriture possible dans sa bouche.

-Et toi, tu pars pas avec eux?

-Si, je vais y aller. Toi es très forte, tu sais?

Le jeune homme se mit à genoux devant l'ancienne Tercera et un Starrk dont la mâchoire s'était décrochée.

-Mais c'est mieux si je remmène femme dans mon pays. Tu pourrai devenir princesse, puis impératrice…

-Nan merci. Devenir la femme d'un trou noir qui a des joues de hamster, pour gouverner un pays perdu au fin fond de la péninsule de Saint Glin glin, diriger des bouseux qui vont venir pleurnicher pour un oui pour un non, de la nourriture, une place plus ensoleillée, un ravalement de façade…j'ai déjà ça à la maison, merci.

-Ah, ah, ah! Je comprends…bon, j'y vais! À plus beauté!

Et il sauta par la fenêtre à son tour, dans les éclats de verre brisés et les morceaux de bois restant.

-Y en a aucun qui va faire l'effort de sortir par la porte d'entrée, se désola Starrk.

Une fusée en forme de cure-dent passa à son tour par la fenêtre, piquant le sprint de sa vie.

-Il a vidé ma réserve ENTIERE de chocolat, la tête de vioc! REVIENS ICI!

* * *

**Chap' terminéééééé!**

**Nnoitra: MINUTE! C'est quoi cette addiction pour le chocolat, là?**

**Nekoo: Comment te dire…t'as un sérieux problème avec les femmes, pas vrai?**

**Nnoitra: C'est toutes des…**

**Nekoo: Ouais, bon. Donc, fallait te trouver une chose qui aille dans leur sens à elle, qui te rapproche d'elles.**

**Nnoitra: Et le rapport avec le fait qu'à la fin de ton chapitre je cours après un hamster immigré de Xing?**

**Nekoo: Le chocolat, c'est aphrodisiaque, patate. Et ça va dans le sens des filles. Chocolaaaaaat! (bave)**

**Nnoitra: Tout s'explique.**

**Greed *ouvre la porte*: Pourquoi c'est pas un chapitre à MA gloire?**

**Nekoo: Viens là, on va faire un truc à TA gloire *chope Greed et l'entraîne dans un coin sombre* Les filles, j'vous laisses ceux qui restent!**

**Fangirls: *regardent Envy en bavant***

**Envy: Du…du calme, les humaines! DU CAAAAAAALME!**

**Au prochain chap'!**


	93. Le projet de la Jouvencelle

**HELLOOOOO!**

***se prend une tomate mûre en pleine tête***

**Alors là j'vous arrête tout de suite, j'ai délibérément mis en pause ma fanfic pour ma période d'examens, et maintenant que c'est fini (WOO-HOO!) les publications devraient reprendre normalement…**

**Je suis témoin depuis quelques temps d'un phénomène grave, une prolifération, contre laquelle j'ai décidé de réagir!**

**Nous voici donc avec le fléau de l'humanité des fanfic, les bouteuses de topissitude de texte, elles arrivent avec leur bogossité, elles cassent la baraque et elles sont toujours contentes…**

**Hallibel: Tu parles des humaines, là?**

**Nekoo: Pas le moi du monde, ma chère. Je parle des….**

***coup de tonnerre qui fait peur et qui couvre le son de la voix***

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach est à Tite Kubo, Ryuu appartient à Freak666chaos, et le scénario m'appartient (parce qu'il fallait bien trouver un truc qui m'appartienne!)**

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Itinerys: **OUUAAAAAAH! Toutes les reviews que t'as laissées! J'en revenais pas quand j'ai vu ça, merci merci merci, câliiiiiiiin! * se prend une taloche* AÏ-EUH, oui bon ok, le câlin était peut-être de trop…Oui, Gin est un roi de la casse…c'est son petit côté Brice de Nice. D'ailleurs, je vais le faire réapparaître, Et pour certaines, Nnoity est sexy….il en faut pour tous les gouts, hein, on chipote pas! Et j'espère bien que mes chap' ne t'achèvent pas, sinon, plus de reviews, et pour le coup ça m'achèverait mouah! Et au fait, je reçoit quand mon badge de LADFSSP? J'attends de pieds ferme, et je ferais tout pour que cette géniale association soit reconnu à travers le monde ENTIER MWAHAHAHA!

**Gun d'ange: **QUOI? C'est moi la reine du retard, alors que c'est TOI qu'est en retard pour Very Bad Joke? Et puisqu'il a été demandé avec force, fautq uez j'fasse un autre chap' où j'intègrerais Roy Mustang….tiens, pourquoi pas les arrancar à l'armée? Pour c'qui est des crossover, mon cher fusil mangé aux mites et à la rouille, j'en ai 3 en préparation, donc si ça m'réussit les crossover, ça risque pas de s'arrêter!

**Irkiala: **Je continue, je continue! En espérant que les prochains chap' te plaisent autant que celui-là!

**Nivixy: **Je suis en vacances, donc j'irais voir ta fic très très vite, promis! Hakuna Matataaaa, mais quelle phrase magnifiiiique!

**Chaussange: **J'ai explosé de rire quand j'ai vu que t'imitais la machine à laver…alors un rire de dindon au milieu d'une bibliothèque universitaire, j'te raconte pas l'malaise! Rigole pas trop sur Inoue, Rukia va débarquer et elle va s'en prendre plein la tête, de la part de la rouquine…gnyerk gnyerk gnyerk (rire sadique). Et sinon, tu continue ta fic? (sous-entendu de « ON VEUT LA SUITE! »)

**ChaoticHollow: **GIN! G:Quoi? Nekoo: T'as cassé les bras de ChaoticHollow, un de mes reviewers vénéré? Gin: Il avait pris mon… Nekoo: VEUX PAS L'SAVOIR! Tu va morfler! Promis, ChaoticHollow, j'te vengerais! Faudra que j'fasse un truc avec Byabya et Renji, si t'aime bien…une excursion dans les bureaux de la Sixième division, par exemple.

**Freak666chaos: **Les reviews sont envoyées! Pour ce chap', chui pas sûre qu'il plaise (c'est du 36ème degrés, faut faire avec) et j'espère que tu vas vite pulier la suite de ta fic crossover pokémon! (t'aies-je dis que j'adore?)

**Karasu Kurayami:…**Tu considère ton perso de ta fic abandonnée comme une Mary-Sue?…ce chap' est fait pour toi: à côté, ta perso va te paraître une brute sanguinaire (enfin je crois) ET TU ES DECOUVERTE, MA CHEEEERE YURIKA SCHIFFER! Et t'imagine pas Nnoity payant la pension , imagine-toi plutôt comment il a fait pour en avoir avec Debby….ça va révolutionner le paysage médical tel qu'on le connait!

**RoxaneNumber14:** Noooon, pas mourir de rire! Si tu meurs, tu pourra plus reviewer…(avide jusqu'au bout!)

**Sipirith: **Envy, s'il n'est pas un palmier, est une décoration florale d'intérieur. C'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est Greed chéri! *se planque derrière le bouclier ultime*

**Memories100: **Ravie que ça te plaise!

**Nemesisprojet-son: **Ne prends pas tes cachets, j'adore les reviews que tu laisse, t'as pas besoi de ces foutus cachets…fais comme moi: mords l'infirmière quand elle essaye de te les apporter de force! Et te laisse pas faire, les persos , de nos jours, ils ont plus de limites, ils s'immiscent dans les reviews comme des sans-gênes!

**Vidackt: **Merci, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce crossover avec Fullmetal, contente qu'il t'ait plût!

**MademoiZelle Kity: **C'est pas grave que t'aies pas reviewé le dernier chap', merci d'avoir reviewé celui-là! Mais nan, t'es pas suicidaire, mais ils sont embêtant aussi de tous te poser la même question…te laisse pas faire!

**Deidato: **J'étais surprise en voyant ta review, je suis passée par toutes les couleurs en rigolant comme un dindon: j'en reviens pas que t'aies lu tous les chap' et pire encore que tu m'adule….attends, tu m'ADULE? Décidemment, j'adore ta review! Tu t'essayes à la fanfiction? T'es enregistré sur le site? Si t'as besoin d'un coup de main pour les trucs technique, envoie-moi un MP (message privé quoi), j'te passerai l'adresse d'un site qui m'a pas mal aidée! Pour ce qui est de devenir normale…non, je crois pas, je fais partie avec quelques auteures du cercle très fermé des SC (sans-cerveaux), plus qu'une idéologie c'est une RELIGION! BWAHAHAHA!

* * *

Aujourd'hui était l'une des nombreuses journées où l'activité du Seretei était telle que presque tous les officiers couraient d'une division à l'autre sans se préoccuper de qui passait sous leurs sandales et qui était étouffé contre le mur par un mouvement de plaquage presque involontaire.

C'est donc là que nous allons retrouver nos anciens arrancars, chacun occupé à faire ce qu'un ancien arrancar employé de force sait faire…

La paperasse.

-Formulaire B37, Quatrième division….formulaire D33 pour les retours de missions, c'est pour la Sixième division…

-Bonjour, Hallibel.

-Tiens, bonjour Ryuu. Tu vas où comme ça?

-Soi Fon m'a demandé d'aller « prendre l'air ». Comme je n'en ai pas trouvé, je rentre bredouille. Je passerais faire ma ronde, ce soir pour chasser l'autre cinglé s'il vient encore te voir.

-Merci beaucoup, Ryuu! Viens faire un câlin!

-Mais…

-CÂLIN, J'AI DIT!

Hallibel était installé au guichet d'entrée…

Parce que voyez vous, depuis que les premières âmes errantes étaient parvenues à rentrer à l'intérieur du Seretei après avoir étalé le grand gros et simiesque gardien de la porte, ils avaient décidé de passer par un guichet, ce qui serait moins bourrin, et surtout qui coûterait moins cher en frais d'entretien et de réparation si jamais il y avait un problème.

Bref, Hallibel était installé au guichet de l'entrée…

-'Tain! Il fait chaud dans ce truc!

Et elle n'était pas seule. Un type avec des cheveux bleu, encore lui, avait été désigné officiellement pour assister l'ancienne Tercera. Plus officieusement, la Sixième division voulait se débarrasser de Grimmjow qui était un véritable « fauteur de trouble, un paysan excentrique, un mécréant de bas étage » (décidemment, le langage de ce noble était ridicule) et il fallait bien accompagner Hallibel puisque depuis l'épisode précédent, ce prince de Xing venait chanter tous les soirs en bas de sa fenêtre pour la convaincre de devenir impératrice.

Donc, voici nos deux arrancars parqués dans un guichet ouvert comme on en voit partout, avec une barrière devant l'entrée du Seretei. Et des gens qui passent…parfois sans leur prêter la moindre attention.

Mais vous vous doutez bien que s'il s'était juste agit de reluquer toute une journée deux personnes dans un guichet de péage, vous auriez été voir sur l'autoroute, et pas dans cette fic.

Ce que nous allons appeler « l'élément perturbateur » arriva au début de matinée, quand le soleil venait à peine de se lever.

Hallibel faisait son possible pour remplir la paperasse, pendant que Grimmjow faisait des avions en papier avec sa paperasse à lui.

-Tu crois pas que Kuchiki va te massacrer si tu fais ça?

-Non. Le vice capitaine a tellement la trouille de son chef qu'il va lisser ces feuilles au fer à repasser et qu'il va décorer le tout avec des jolis rubans rose pour le satisfaire.

-Excusez-moi…

Hallibel et Jaggerjack tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Très professionnels, les deux anciens arrancar se tinrent côte à côte au présentoir du guichet:

-C'est pour quoi, mademoiselle?

-Pour entrer, c'te question!

-Grimmjow, la ferme! Bon alors, c'est pour quoi?

La jeune fille rejeta la tête en arrière et sa cascade de cheveux aussi blanc et pur que la neige frémit sous la rosée du matin mais sans faire aucun frisottis (ce qui vous arrive à vous, simples humains, mais pas à CE GENRE de fille).

-Je viens postuler au poste de capitaine de division. je suis une génie , vous voyez?, expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux dents javelisées.

-Déjà, intervint Hallibel en tendant un papier bleu, vous allez remplir ça. On verra après si vous avez le profil pour devenir capitaine.

-Je ne peux pas remplir votre fiche, ça me casserait un ongle!, s'indigna la jeune personne.

-Si vous devenez capitaine, continua Hallibel, vous allez vous casser bien plus qu'un ongle.

-J'ai les mains délicates, vous savez…

Pendant qu''elle parlait, Grimmjow gardait les yeux fixés sur elle. La jeune fille s'en aperçut, et demanda en rougissant légèrement, touche vermeille discrète sur sa peau laiteuse sans le moindre bouton:

-Que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi me dévisager ainsi?

-Vos yeux…c'est normal, cette couleur?

-Ils changent de couleur selon si je suis joyeuse ou en colère, triste ou amoureuse, voyez-vous? Par exemple, maintenant je suis joyeuse, alors mon œil droit est d'un beau doré tel l'or le plus fin que les nains barbus et crasseux ont mis des siècles à forger au creux de la Montagne du Destin. Et mon œil gauche, lui, et du magnifique violet des iris qui chantent gaiement « Ce matin de mai fleurit » dans le crépuscule céleste.

-Ouais, c'est les couleur de la Gay Pride, quoi.

Hallibel se retint de se fendre la poire ouvertement (sinon, ils allaient perdre leur boulot et là si c'était pas Yamamoto qui les tuaient ce serait Tatsuki) et continua son interrogatoire forcé.

-Quel âge vous avez?

-Je viens d'avoir quinze ans.

Tia lâcha un sifflement admiratif puis se tourna vers son collègue d'infortune.

-Tu te rends compte, Jaggerjack, quinze ans et elle a peut être devenir la nouvelle collègue à Zaraki?

-Si elle veut aller dans la Onzième, c'est Nnoitra qui a du souci à se faire, c'est sûr. Elle va l'inviter à regarder les nains barbus de l'or de ses yeux et il va fuir en courant, si tu veux mon avis.

La jeune fille toussota discrètement, et Hallibel se souvint qu'il restait encore tout un bout de questionnaire à remplir. Elle regarda distraitement les dizaines de feuilles de différentes couleurs qui s'étalaient devant elle. En parfaite secrétaire, Hallibel prit deux feuilles au vol et sortit deux stylos de différentes couleurs.

Elle fit signer la jeune fille sur une douzaine d'exemplaires de chaque papier, alla faire des photocopies, parla chiffons avec Jaggerjack (qui continuait à faire ses avions en papier), puis revint enfin à la jeune fille qui s'était endormie telle Blanche-Neige dans son cerc…enfin bref, elle s'était endormie, SANS la bave qui coule au menton et SANS que ses cheveux blanc ne partent dans tous les sens.

-Hé, ho! J'ai le formulaire qu'il vous fallait.

-Ah, bien…qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un profil psychologique. Vous allez me dire d'où vous venez, ce qui vous a donné l'idée de venir vous engager, tout ça. Bon alors, on va commencer par le début, racontez-moi un peu d'où vous venez.

La jeune fille aux yeux vairons de la mort qui tue se racla la gorge et commença d'une voix douce.

-Je suis la seule héritière d'une famille de noble dont le pouvoir s'étendait au-delà des monts enneigés du Nippon…

-Oui mais là, on est au Seretei. Rien avoir.

-…donc, je suis la seule qu'il reste. Ils ont tous été massacrés. Ils…c'était affreux. Cet homme mystérieux est venu au milieu de la nuit, et il a tué ma famille avec son odieux instrument!

Hallibel était partie faire chauffer le pop-corn, Grimmjow s'était à demi allongé sur le comptoir du guichet en sirotant un soda bien sucré.

-Et c'était quoi, cet instrument?

-Il a contaminé ma famille entière avec le terrible virus du Casse-Noisette!

-Casse-quoi?

-C'est un très rare et très ancien virus qui change les gens en plante! Il leur pousse des corolles roses autour de la taille, des pétales de fleurs leur pousse sur tout le corps, et ils sont obligés de danser et de faire des pirouettes sans s'arrêter sinon….sinon…sinon, ils…

Hallibel (qui n'en pouvait plus du suspens, sans doute) chopa la donzelle par le col et la secoua comme un prunier.

-Ils QUOI? Tu vas le dire, oui?

-S…sinon, ils…

-Ils explosent?, demanda Grimmjow, avide de savoir.

La jeune et jolie jeune fille eut un rire de jouvencelle énamourée, le genre dindon mais en moins glamour, avant de répondre:

-Mais non, sinon, la représentation était finie. Ce méchant monsieur les a obligé à se produire dans un cabaret minable, et un jour, pouf, mes parents ont fanés.

-Fanés?

-Bah oui, le méchant monsieur les avait changé en fleur, donc ils étaient obligés de faner…

-Surtout s'ils ont oubliés de mettre le petit sachet fraîcheur dans le vase!, ricana Grimmjow.

Hallibel haussa les épaules.

-Et vous avez tout bazardé pour venir vous paumer ici? Courageuse, avec ça.

-Oui c'est l'une de mes nombreuses qualités.

-Comme la modestie, grogna Grimmjow pendant qu'il se confectionnait une couronne de roi qu'il était avec des rapports de mission de la Sixième division.

-Et après, vous êtes devenue quoi?

-Je suis partie en me jurant que plus jamais je n'aurais à souffrir de la souffrance et de l'humiliation….

_Trop tard_, pensa Hallibel avec un petit sourire sadique.

-…et je suis venue m'engager dans l'armée. Après tout, mon réiatsu est plus haut que la moyenne des misérables loques baveuses qui m'entourent, ma cruauté et ma bonté sont sans limites, et j'arriverais sans problème à me hisser au poste de capitaine pour atteindre mon objectif ultime, retrouver l'homme qui a forcé mes parents à travailler sans relâche dans cet ignoble cabaret travestis en fleurs des champ!

-Et….quel est le nom de cet homme?

Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement, et les yeux de la jeune fille se colorèrent en rouge et en noir.

-Cet homme…il s'appelle….

COUP DE TONNERRE

…j'ai pas d'onomatopée pour le coup de tonnerre…

-Il s'appelle…M le maudit!

-ÇA S'PEUT PAS!

-Pourquoi, Hallibel?

L'ancienne Tercera avait mis des lunettes à montures d'écailles sur son nez et feuilletait frénétiquement un gros volume relié sortit de sous la paperasse.

-Le nom est déjà prit. Trouve autre chose.

-Bon….ah oui, je sais! Il s'appelait…

CRRRZZZZCRRR

….le bruit des éclairs à nouveau, quoi.

-M pour Mayuri!

Hallibel manqua de s'étouffer avec son pop-corn tandis que Grimmjow observait la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc avec un air perplexe. Inquiète pour la santé des personnes en face d'elle, la jeune et jolie et pure et parfaite fille tapota doucement dans le dos d'Hallibel, qui arrêta aussitôt de cracher ses poumons comme un fumeur de Havane.

-Tout va bien, Tia?

-Dès que j'aurais ravalé mes organes, je te réponds.

-Comment vous avez fais pour que ça s'arrange comme ça?

La jeune biche des bois battit frénétiquement des cils en direction de Grimmjow qui recula d'un pas par mesure de prudence: ça lui rappelait un peu trop l'air des fangirls qui avaient engloutis Ulquiorra, Histugaya et Kuchiki lors de l'épisode de Pâques.

-C'est un des très nombreux dons que j'ai hérité de ma famille. Je sais aussi parler aux animaux, d'ailleurs j'ai une licorne apprivoisée et un dragon couleur azur qui m'attendent quelque part dans le manoir style Louis XIV que j'ai construit de mes propres mains.

-Vous avez une licorne?, s'étonna Hallibel.

-Pas vous?

-Et donc…vous voulez retrouver Mayuri Kurotsuchi?

-Oui, et je lui ferais payer l'affront qu'il a fait à ma famille!

-Comment vous comptez vous y prendre, exactement?

-Grâce à mon génie subatomique, je vais devenir capitaine, ce qui va me permettre l'accès à toutes les divisions sans restriction.

-C'est pas comme ça que ça mar-

-Chhhut, Tia, laisse la demoiselle continuer.

-Après quoi, je concocterais un simulâcre du même poison qui a obligé ma famille à danser en tant que décoration florale, et je lui ferais boire, à M le Maudit! Il se dandinera transformé en Magnolia forever, et si en plus je fais dans le feu de l'action une belle rencontre qui débouche sur une histoire d'amour…je vais tenter d'user de mon charme magnétique sur le capitaine de la Sixième division.

-Kuchiki? Vous êtes cing-

-Chhhuuut, Tia!

-Ma vengeance sera complète, oui, COMPLETE! KYAHAHAHAHA!

Sans poser plus de question, car elle se doutait que les réponses empièteraient sur sa santé mentale, Hallibel prit les feuilles de test psychologique et appuya dessus un grand tampon.

-Voilà voilà, vous êtes acceptée. Vous allez rentrer à l'académie de Shinigami, dans le quartier Ouest du Gotei 13. Vous allez juste chercher un uniforme, puis vous verrez bien ce que les instructeurs feront de vous.

La jeune fille aux cheveux blanc eut un rire cristallin avant d'empocher les feuilles: sans plus de cérémonie, elle se dirigea vers la porte anciennement gardée par le boucher Jidanbo. Grimmjow appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture automatique, puis, une fois que l'autre jouvencelle fut partie pour de bon, il regarda Hallibel.

-Je parie qu'elle tiendra pas une semaine.

-Je lui en donne deux.

-T'sais que t'es généreuse, Hallibel?

-Et toi, pourquoi si peu?

-On parle de Mayuri Kurotsuchi: l'autre, avec sa malédiction familiale et florale et son « charme irrésistible« , elle arrivera jamais à faire le poids. Au fait…quel nom on devra inscrire sur la pierre tombale? Miss Chevelure de pureté ou Yeux vairons de la montagne des Nains crasseux qui…enfin, la suite, quoi.

Hallibel lorgna la photocopie de la paperasse de la porte que l'inconnue avait rempli. L'ancienne Tercera eut un sourire mauvais: rien que le nom prédestinait à la mort et à la destruction de la personne qui le portait.

-Miss Sue. Mary-Sue.

Jaggerjack eut un rire moqueur et afficha son grand sourire de psychopathe.

-Qu'est-ce qui et fais rire?

-T'imagines si elle réussit son coup, Miss Sue? On va avoir droit à un Kuromachin floral…

* * *

**Fin du chap'!**

**C'est pas exactement ce à quoi ça ressemblait au départ, mais ce chap' a été fait en grande partie sous l'impulsion d'un ras-le-c…le bol devant la prolifération des Mary-Sue sur fanfic net…**

**Le prochain chap' sera un crossover…**

**Grimmjow: Maintenant que t'es en vacances, on peut s'attendre à ravoir des séances de tortures hebdomadaires?**

**Nekoo: Ouaip. Et si tu m'embête, je t'emmène de force et je t'expose à la Japan Expo, à la merci des fangirls en délire.**

**Grimmjow: Non mais…c'est bien aussi, qu'une fois par semaine, hein.**

**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que j'ai eu, MERCIIIIIII!**

**Bye-byyye!**


	94. Attrapezles tous!

**HELLOOOOOOO TOUT L'MONDE!**

**Ce chap' est entièrement ****dédié à mon très fidèle riveweur et super fanfiker****, **_**Freak666chaos **_**puisque c'est sa fic « Au-delà des limites » (que j'vous conseille d'aller lire, d'ailleurs) qui m'a donné l'idée pour ce chap'!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews! (toujours nombreuses d'ailleurs, ça fait un bien fou!)**

**Irkiala: **Contente que la dénonciation du fléau Mary-Suesque t'ai fait du bien, il FALLAIT le dénoncer!

**Siphirit: **Toi, j'espère que t'as bien reçu mon MP!

**Kirua: **Rukia et ses chappys, faut PAS les dénigrer. Alors j'ai une bonne image de ta tolérance (c'est vrai que les Mary-Sue ont une fâcheuse tendance à se démultiplier ces derniers temps) Et ça me fais vraiment plaisir de lire que tu vas continuer à jeter un coup d'œil à cette fic…

**Yurika: **J'ai posé la question à Grimminou et à ton frangin, ma chère, et leurs avis divergent. Selon ton frère, Nnoitra a eut recours à une Fécondation in vitro. Selon Grimmjow….je te laisse imaginer la blague vaseuse de taille qu'il a faite. Navrant. Tellement Grimmjowesque. Sinon, j'attends avec impatience *clin d'œil appuyé* la suite de tes couples délaissés et délirants!

**Vidackt: **Ce chap' là est un crossover, mais rassures-toi, j'en ai pas fini avec Mary-Sue, elle reviendra, comme Terminator….

**Freaky-kun: **Ton perso était pas vraiment un Gary-Sue, en plus (Ichigo Kurosaki est une sorte de Gary-Sue, par exemple)! Et il se fait un peu trop martyriser par Hallibel, par contre…mais c'est sympa de sa part, de virer les prétendants de sous sa fenêtre! Et je fais faire plus attention en faisant apparaître Ryuu, qu'il colle un peu plus à son perso…

**Nemesisprojet-son: ***sépare Nem et Kage* Mais arrêtez! Vous voyez pas que c'est inutile, Byabya n'est même pas allé régler son compte à Mayuri, en plus! Où il était? Dans les toilettes de sa division, user de son Bankai pour que les latrines sentent bon le propre et le frais et *se fait engloutir sous les pétales de fleurs*

**Chaussange: **Voilà le Crossover ma chèèère Chaussette; faudra attendre le prochain chap' pour voir l'exécution de Rukia (mais naaaan, elle va pas mourir, elle va juste être un peu piétinée, j'veux pas perdre mes lecteurs!) et puis te faire attendre, c'est un bon moyen pour te garder en vie! Ouais, Ichigo est un VRAI Gary-Sue, j'suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, ma compagne Sans-Cerveau, ma partenaire de lessive!

**MademoiZelle Kity**: Les nains, les licornes, les Mary-Sue, tous ça se ressemble, hein! Et puis tu as to-ta-le-ment raison, Renji est bien plus séduisant que Byabya de mon POV (enfi, pour moi, le plus séduisant reste Grimminou), mais les Mary-Sue doivent voir ça comme une sorte de défi à relever: le glaçon imbuvable qui devient tendre et protecteur…beurk.

**Deidato: **Yeaaaaah**! **Quelqu'un m'appelle « sama »! P…pas de blagues, hein! Je reste dans les SC, je compte pas les quitter, avec Gun d'ange ont est les fondatrices de ce mouvement de masse, S…SANS CERVEAU POWAAAA! J'espère quand même que tu vas réussir à t'enregistrer sr le site, si jamais tu publie je serais vraiment contente de jeter un coup d'œil (et de reviewer, soyons fous!) ta fic!

**ChaoticHollow: **Range tes gillians TOUT DE SUITE! Par pitié! Ils ont saccagé mon jardin zen, piétiné mes fleurs, et…et ils m'ont forcés à regarder Twilight! J't'en prie, ChaoticHollow, rappelles-les! Et ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de ByaRen en préparation, Byabya est à la Mary-Sue, ne l'oublions pas! Et FUIS, ChaoticHollow-kun, FUIS, la horde est derrière toi!

**RoxaneNumber14: **J'espère que ce nouveau chap' te plaira… Les Mary-Sue m'ont poussé à bout, j'vais les faire souffrir…(ouais, j'suis sadique, en plus).

**Margauxx68: **J'viens d'aller voir ta fic *mange son Kinder Bueno* sinon merci pour ta review, oui ça faisait un bout d'temps qu'on s'était pas parlé, mais on se voyait au tthé chez Gin! (et lis la fin du chap', une info le concernant y apparaît si ça t'intéresse!) j'espère que ce chap' te plaira!

**Kukiko-Emiko: **Salut à vous deux (mais êtes-vous vraiment deux, là est la question…*enfile un costume de Sherlock holmes*)! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire que vous suiviez ma fic déjà avant, quand allez-vous publier la suite de la vôtre? Et puis je dois intervenir…*enfile une tenue de pompomgirl, prend des pompons bleus* VIVE GRIMMINOU ET SHINJIIII! (je hurle pour couvrir la voix de Kukiko, rejoins moi Emiko! VIVE GRIMMJOW!)

**Kimie: **Une nouvelle riveweuse? J'ai déjà une bonne impression vu que Qallia bave sur Ulquiqui! Malheureusement, je t'avoue que ne te connaissant pas, n'ayant pas de review de toi avant, et n'ayant pas vu ta fic (avec ton perso Qallia) ça me paraît difficile de l'insérer pour l'instant. Si tu le permets, laisse encore quelques reviews, et donne moi un lien vers ta fic, que je puisse faire connaissance avec Qallia (qui a piqué ma curiosité à baver sur le cachet d'aspirine^^) Et merci de ta review en tout cas!

**Nivixy: **Ouais, les Mary-Sue provoquent aussi ce genre de réaction chez moi *prépare les pétunias* NAAOOOOON tu as déjà supprimé ta fic? (_**Grimmjow**_: _Fallait pas autant traîner, feignasse_!) Je suis désolée du coup, j'ai pas tenue ma parole d'aller la voir… en tout cas dès que tu publies quelque chose, fais-le moi savoir si tu veux, j'irais voir en priorité ab-so-lue!

* * *

Tatsuki avait râlé, comme d'habitude: Orihime avait essayé d'arranger les choses, comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude, ça avait dérapé.

Ce qui avait dérapé?

_Une simple ballade en forêt._

Ils avaient enfilés leurs sac à dos (Hallibel avait râlé quand elle s'était retrouvé avec un sac à dos Winnie l'ourson), mis leurs bottes de marche, et étaient partis dans la forêt Sud de Karakura pour découvrir les joies de la randonnée. Ils marchaient depuis une heure environ quand Tatsuki demanda l'air de rien qui avait pensé à prendre de quoi manger.

Un long silence s'ensuivit alors, un de ces longs silences pesant qui vous fait avoir des sueurs froides dans le dos.

-Je le savais, avait hurlé la fille brune, vous n'avez pensé à rien!

-Tatsuki, du calme…

-MAIS JE SUIS CALME!

-Euh…mesdemoiselles?, risqua Starrk.

-QUOI?

-Je voulais juste vous faire remarquer que le sol avait l'air de s'être affaissé à cet endroit à cause de la baisse de densité de la couche sédimentaire, et que le roulement de terrain semblait être en pleine expansion.

Les deux filles le regardèrent sans comprendre: Starrk soupira et se passa la main sur le visage pour se calmer.

-Moi y en a dire que le sol s'effondre.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de l'ancien Primera, de larges fissures se formèrent sur le chemin rocheux qui marquait l'entrée de la forêt. Il y eut un horrible craquement, puis le sol s'effondra complètement, soulevant l'estomac des sept personnes présentes. La terre, les cailloux et même deux ou trois vers de roches qui étaient là s'infiltrèrent dans à peu près tous les orifices des personnes, et chacun alla bouler de son côté.

Hallibel fut la première à reprendre connaissance. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, et se concentra pour voir si quelque chose lui manquait.

Quand elle se fut assurée qu'elle avait deux bras, deux jambes et un joli jeu de dix doigts pour chaque paire, et se releva sur les coudes. Elle héla Ulquiorra qui était couché un peu plus loin, mais qui lui ne semblait pas avoir envie de se réveiller: un ronflement ténu s'échappait de la masse inerte que représentait l'ancien Cuarto.

L'ancienne Tercera se remit d'aplomb et boita jusqu'à atteindre le simulacre d'emo qui lui servait de compagnon d'infortune.

Mais, arrivée devant la forme svelte de son compagnon d'infortune, elle remarqua une autre forme, beaucoup moins fine, qui semblait s'acharner sur le visage de l'ancien Cuatro. Une forme très ronde, très rose, très petite, très gonflée pourtant.

-Un chewing-gum avec des bras de cinq centimètres, des oreilles de chats, deux grands yeux verts…Kami-sama, j'ai dû me faire mal au crâne, moi.

En y regardant de plus près, la boule rose tenait un feutre noir dans la main: c'est vrai que paumé en pleine forêt, un chewing-gum avec des yeux pouvait sans problème se procurer un bon vieux feutre bic. Tia secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et chasser cette image de boulette de viande périmée qui achetait à un hollow en forme d'oiseau un sachet de stylo. Mais AVEC QUOI il avait payé? Et avait-il _au moins _donné sa carte fidélité?

Hallibel commença à se masser le crâne: ce constat l'embêtait, mais elle devait avouer qu'Inoue Orihime déteignait sur elle.

Elle devait réagir: ce truc rose s'acharnait sur Ulquiorra avec son feutre, traçant des moustaches dignes de D'Artagnan, des cicatrices de pirates et des lunettes de soudeurs sur la peau pâle et douce du jeune homme qui dormait paisiblement malgré les assauts de la petite boule rose.

Hallibel agita la main:

-Pssssht, va-t-en, créature-gum!

-Rondoudou!, fit la boule rose en se gonflant.

-Regarde le joli lac derrière toi, le petit chewing gum machonné veut pas aller faire trempette?

-Doudoooou!

-Tu veux ton doudou, mon chou? T'es pire que Mira-Rose, toi!

-RONDOUDOU!

Pendant que Hallibel approchait, le Rondoudou reculait vers l'étendue d'eau brunâtre que l'ancienne Tercera avait qualifié de lac et que des humains plus ou moins normaux comme vous et moi auraient qualifiés de tourbière infâme.

-Doucement, petit, je veux pas te faire de mal…

-Roooondoud-

-SHAAAAAAR!

GNAP!

-…Oh zut.

Pour vous résumer la situation, disons que le Malabar rond avait reculé vers l'extrême bord de la tourbière et qu'au moment où ses bras avaient commencé à briller d'une manière menaçante pour lancer un Ecras'face, un énorme requin blanc et noir avec un aileron de deux mètres avait surgit des flots et enfloutit sans cérémonie le chawing-gum parlant. D'où le « gnap » de mastication.

Derrière Hallibel, Ulquiorra gémit et se réveilla.

-Tia? Qu'est-ce que…

Hallibel leva les bras en signe de victoire, des étoiles pleins ses yeux de chibis.

-MES AMIS! MA FAMILLE!

_**Un peu plus loin….**_

Ce fut Starrk qui reprit connaissance après: il s'épousseta, et observa les alentour, les yeux plissés, pour voir s'il reconnaissait un peu les lieux, mais rien ne vint.

Un bruissement dans les buissons épineux situés juste derrière lui le fit sursauter. Il se tourna face au danger mais recula prudemment, tellement qu'il finit par buter contre quelque chose d'assez grand.

-Merde! Coyote, fais attention!

-Nnoitra?

-Nan, l'père Noël (_**Grimmjow**__: Si j'le tiens celui là_…)!

Les bruissements dans les buissons se firent entendre à nouveaux, et les deux hommes se tirent sur leurs gardes, courageusement face à l'ennemi, peut importe qu'il soit grand, fort, bardé de cicatrices, avec l'allure d'un champion de catch bodybuildé…

-Liii?

…ou même si c'était un adorable chaton bleu, donc la queue se terminait par une touffe de poil en forme d'étoile.

-C'est quoi ce truc?, demanda Nnoitra avec une moue dégoutée.

-Un chat, il semblerait.

-Lixy?

-Starrk! Le chat parle!

-Nooon, c'est une vue de l'esprit. Minou, minou, minou…

-Je suis pas sûr que ce truc approche avec une apostrophe aussi débile…

Mais le chat bleu alla se frotter contre les jambes de l'ancien primera en émettant un ronronnement assez conséquent.

-En fait il est pas dangereux, ce truc. Salut, sale bête!, salua Nnoitra en posant d'autorité une de ses grandes mains sur la tête du chaton, qui se hérissa face au grand sourire de banane.

-Liiiiii…

Starrk se recula, sentant le mauvais coup venir, mais Nnoitra ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de porter le chat bleu à bout de bras.

-Hep, Coyote! Il te rappelle pas quelqu'un, un chaton, bleu électrique, l'air idi-

-LIXYYYYYY!

Une décharge électrique souleva l'ancien Quinto du sol et l'envoya valser une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Starrk vit le chat s'enfuir dans les buissons, et décida d'aller voir comment son ami… camarade… compagnon… bref comment l'autre tâche allait.

-Alors, le chat?, demanda Starrk à un Jiruga cramoisi.

-Bleu, l'air débile, un chaton, et un caractère de merde…t'es sûr que la chute a pas transformé Grimmjow?

_**Encore un peu plus loin…**_

Un éternuement se fit entendre sous un monticule de terre, suivit d'un « j'ai entendu! » étouffé. Ledit monticule se souleva, se tordit, et finalement Jaggerjack réussit à les extraire, lui et Orihime, de sous les décombres. Ils crachèrent leurs poumons jusqu'à ce que toute la terre ait déserté leurs organes internes. L'endroit était désert, ils décidèrent d'avancer un peu à l'intérieur de la forêt tout en continuant à appeler les autres, sans grand résultat.

-Tête d'algue!

-Grimmjow, vous ne devriez pas appeler Nnoitra comme ça…

-J'l'appelle comme je veux!

La rouquine baissa les yeux au sol, avec l'impression d'avoir une fois de plus contribué à avoir une mauvaise image auprès de l'une des personnes avec qui elle habitait. Elle n'arrivait pas à bien se faire voir par Grimmjow et Nnoitra, c'était comme ça, elle n'avait pas le niveau. Elle allait partir, loin, jusqu'au Tibet: là elle rencontrerait par hasard le Dalaï Lama, elle s'entraînerait dur jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se téléporter par la seule force de sa pensée, après quoi elle se téléporterait dans la fabrique de Mister Donuts et là elle mangerait tous, TOUS les donut…

-Inoue, ça va?

Il fallut un certain temps de réaction pour que la jeune fille s'aperçoive que c'était l'ancien Sexto qui lui parlait. Il la regardait d'un air vaguement inquiet, les sourcils froncés, et les mains sur ses épaules.

-Oui, oui, tout va bien!

-T'étais encore partie dans tes délires, j'te signale. T'as parlé de Mister Donuts…c'est quoi?

-Je vous montrerais en rentrant!

-D'accord…tiens, c'est pas le sac de Tia, ça?

-Kyyyyah, oui, c'est le Winnie l'ourson portatif qu'elle avait en partant!

-Groumpf.

-Comment , ça, groumpf?, demanda Orihime en se tournant vers Jaggerjack.

-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai rien dis!

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement (quelle synchronisation, mesdames et messieurs) et se retrouvèrent couverts par l'ombre de la silhouette imposante d'un ours de trois mètres, large comme un Yammi et demi, et qui montrait ses griffes de vingt centimètres en grognant.

-URSAAAAA!, beugla l'ours en abattant un poing griffu sur Inoue.

Cette dernière se sentit soulevée du sol et emmenée à cinq mètres sur le côté.

-Grimmjow! Vous m'avez sauvée! Vous êtes…vous êtes…

-Ouais, je suis très comme ça. Bordel, y a des trucs pareils dans une forêt?

-Non, ce n'est pas un ours normal, j'en suis sûre!

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il veut?

L'ours s'approcha à nouveau, et releva une patte griffue. Il écarta d'un revers de patte l'ancien arrancar aux cheveux bleus: Grimmjow atterrit un peu plus loin, crachant de la bile (pile dans le plexus). L'ours se désintéressa totalement de la jeune fille et choisit plutôt de voir combien de temps Grimmjow pourrait rester conscient s'il lui enfouissait la tête dans le sol. Au moment où l'ancien Sexto sentit sa dernière minute arriver, Inoue se plaça entre lui et l'ours et brandit le sac à dos en forme de Winnie l'ourson. L'ours suspendit son geste, renifla le sac, puis l'arracha des mains de la jeune fille rousse en grognant avant de disparaître entre les arbres, serrant le sac contre lui.

-Arf, il est déjà parti?, demanda Grimmjow en s'époussetant.

-Grimmjow, vous êtes en vie!, s'écria Inoue en se jetant contre lui.

-Hé, ho…du…du calme!

-Jaggerjack, que fais-tu avec Orihime dans tes bras, avec un fond de plan rose et des pétales de fleurs qui tombent sur la scène?, demanda une voix froide et agressive.

-La ferme Ulquiorra! Quand on arrive après la bataille, on a au moins l'élégance de s'taire!

La seule réponse que donna l'intéressé fut une séparation du schtroumpf avec la rouquine et une réappropriation de ladite rouquine par un baiser passionné. Baiser qui, en plus d'avoir l'effet que de faire rougir la rousse et attendrir les fans du Ulqui/Hime, réussit l'exploit de faire enrager l'ancien Sexto.

-On a trouvé le sac d'Hallibel, expliqua Orihime quand Ulquiorra daigna la laisser reprendre son souffle. Mais pas Hallibel. Tu ne sais pas où elle est?

-Elle est un peu plus en amont: nous nous sommes retrouvés près d'un étang, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des poissons, d'énormes requins avec des étoiles jaunes sur la tête. Elle s'est mise en tête que c'étaient des créatures formidables mais incomprises, et qu'elle était leur amie. Je crois qu'elle est restée là bas pour les dresser.

-Les dresser?

-Ne me demandez pas d'où elle a sortit un cerceau et un ballon de plage, je ne vous le dirais pas.

-B..Bon, pas de panique! Nous allons chercher Hallibel, puis nous chercherons où les autres….

-GOUAAAAAAAAH!

Nnoitra et Starrk surgirent d'un buisson proche, bientôt poursuivis par une armée de plat à tarte qui beuglaient des :

-Archéomiiiire!

Très peu convainquant mais d'un ton lourd de menace. En tenant pour vrai l'hypothèse que des plats à tarte en fer pouvaient avoir l'air menaçant.

Et derrière les deux anciens arrancar, un voix qui couvrit miraculeusement le bruit des frisbees en fer.

-KYAHAHAHAHA, ATTRAPEZ LES TOUS! CHIMPANZEEE, FLAMMECHE!

-Ouiiii-stricram!

Un chimpanzé qui avait littéralement le feu au derrière ouvrit grand la gueule pleine de petites dents blanches, prit appui sur la tête d'Orihime sans délicatesse et balança de petites boules enflammées sur le gang des plats à tartes, qui laissèrent progressivements tranquille les deux anciens Primera et Quinto.

-Bien joué, Sacha, tu peux utiliser ta Pokéball maintenant?

-Kyahaha, voui Tatsu-chan! Pokéball, GO!

Tatsuki avait surgit des buissons sur la gauche, suivant un homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années, grand, des cheveux noir et une barbe datant de l'an 40, habillé comme un écolier de douze ans avec un jean qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse et une casquette rouge et blanche qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs. Sans oublier la petite lueur démente dans les yeux tandis qu'il répètait "Attraper...faut tous les attraper...". Tatsuki sauta sur Orihime, l'étouffant presque sous le coup d'un câlin étrangleur.

-Hime! Tu étais là!

-Tatsuki! O-oui, on est presque tous là, mais qu'est-ce que…

-Oh, bien sûr. J'te présente Sacha, c'est mon cousin et à la fois le garde forestier de cette partie de la forêt de Karakura. Il va avoir la gentillesse de nous accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de ce trou perdu. Pas vrai Sacha?

Le quadragénaire eut un grand sourire presque édenté.

-AT...

-Oui, Sacha, on sait, faut tous les attraper..., concèda Tatsuki d'un air las.

Le garde forestier adressa un sourire niais et radieux aux personnes présentes autour de lui, et, pendant un court instant, sembla retrouver toute sa tête.

-Vous avez eus du bol, mes p'tits gars, depuis qu'on m'a oublié...enfin, mis ici, y a une règle capitale: les espèces qui habites ici sont des espèces d'animaux protégés. C'est interdit d'influer sur leurs mode de vie! MAIS FAUT TOUS LES ATTRAPER! KYAHAHHA!

Tatsuki eut un rire un peu dément, un peu soulagé.

-J'imagines même pas les problèmes qu'on aurait eut si on avait provoqué la disparition d'un de ces animaux!

Et, près du lac, Hallibel éternua.

* * *

**Ta-daaaaam, fin du chap'!**

**Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont eut l'extrême amabilité de me laisser des reviews, vous êtes vraiment ma source de motivation pour continuer à écrire;  
et bien sûr merci aussi aux lecteurs sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas d'autre intérêt que d'assouvir mon besoin viscéral de publier sans relâche.**

**Prochain chap'…vous avez aimé ****BlancheBleach et les arrancars****?**

**Il est temps d'en remettre une couche!**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ulquiorra: Planquez-vous, quand elle est dans cet état là, il n'en sort jamais rien de bon.**

**Nekoo: Bien sûr que si, d'abord! De bon pour les lecteurs, de mauvais pour vous, rien de plus! Et le prochain chap' marquera le retour de Gin Ichimaru, qui avait eut tendance à se faire absent ces derniers temps…**

**Gin:*ne dit rien mais bat des mains***

**Bye-byyyye!**


	95. Alice in Bleachland

**LISEZ CE QUI VA SUIVRE, MES LECTEURS VÉNÉRÉS!**

**Tout d'abord, je SAIS que je suis en retard: tout un tas de problèmes d'inspiration, combinés à la découverte de nouveaux mangas et le projet de nouvelles fics, m'ont empêchés de publier plus tôt…mais ce chap' est plus long que la moyenne.**

**Le centième chap' approche bientôt…et, sous l'insistance de Gun d'ange (que serais-je sans toi, ma chère vieille carabine déplumée?) le centième chap' sera un mix de toutes vos idées…en PIRE MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Donc , ma requête…**

**AVEZ-VOUS UNE IDEE POUR FETER LES 100 CHAP' DE CE FOUTOIR?**

**Je compte donc sur vous pour lire ce chap', me laisser une review, donner une idée pour le 100ème , et m'ériger une statue dans votre salon (ou tout du moins, abaissez ces tomates pourries que vous tenez à bout de bras).**

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chap'!**

* * *

Tatsuki prit une grande inspiration, bloqua toute sa cage thoracique, puis expira en collant ses lèvres à l'appareil argenté, son meilleur ami depuis des semaines. Un son strident retentit dans la maison de trois étages, la demeure Arisawa, où les anciens arrancars et les deux humaines vivaient depuis presque un an.

Tout le monde se réunit dans le salon, Ulquiorra près d'Inoue, Starrk avachit dans le canapé, Hallibel à cheval sur un accoudoir, Nnoitra adossé au mur près de l'entrée, et Grimmjow étalé dans le fauteuil rembourré près de la fenêtre.

-Y en a marre que tu nous siffle comme des bêtes, femelle insipide!

-Nnoitra, si tu préfère aller ailleurs, par exemple au Seretei, je n'y vois absolument pas d'inconvénient!, rétorqua Tatsuki en rangeant son sifflet.

-A la longue, y a comme un air de déjà vu, c'est tout…

-Et ça s'ra pourquoi, aujourd'hui?

Tatsuki désigna Inoue du pouce: la rouquine toussota discrètement afin d'attirer l'attention (ce qui en soi était un exploit ) pendant que la brune sortait de derrière le canapé un diagramme sur pilotis et un tableau numérique. Depuis que les arrancars bossaient au Seretei et qu'ils avaient exigés d'avoir une paye auprès des capitaines des divisions qu'ils servaient, ils avaient à peu près les moyens de se payer le magasin d'Urahara (tout du moins la partie « officielle » du magasin).

Le Capitaine Yamamoto avait été obligé d'accepter de les payer quand la Capitaine Soi-Fon avait appuyé cette demande: il ne savait bien entendu pas du tout que Nnoitra et Starrk avaient été la menacer qu'ils étaient prêts à tout révéler de la passion de Soi Fon pour les timbres.

-Bon, vous vous souvenez que l'école de Karakura a un besoin urgent d'argent pour développer ses fonds?

Silence radio.

-Tatsuki? Tu crois que les arrancars peuvent être frappés d'Alzeihmer?

-Nan, c'est juste de grosses feignasses. Un effort, les gars! Vous vous souvenez de la pièce qu'on avait monté?

-La seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'avoir été ligoté de force dans une robe à volant et à froufrou avant de faire des acrobaties sur scène avec un balai.

Inoue rit à gorge et à décolleté déployé avant de sauter au cou de l'ancien Cuarto.

-Ouiii, tu as deviné Ulquiorra, on va refaire une pièce sur scène avec des costumes, et tout et tout!

La figure des autres se décomposa lentement. Ça commença par la bouche qui s'affaissa sur le côté, les épaules qui se relâchèrent, le dos se vouta légèrement, les neurones commencèrent à se désagréger…bref, ils attendaient la suite avec une impatience non dissimulée!

-On va devoir tout refaire? Blanche Bleach, le retour?

Tatsuki eut un ricanement inquiétant.

Pas bon signe, quoi.

-Non, ce serait trop facile. Les gens ont déjà vu Blanche Bleach, il fallait trouver un nouveau concept. Nous avons donc, avec Hime, tenté de chercher un conte en vogue en ce moment, quelque chose qui soit à porté d'être réinterprété. Et nous avons trouvé.

Les anciens arrancars tendirent l'oreille…façon de parler, hein, aucun ancien arrancar ne s'est découpé l'oreille pour la tendre vers les deux humaines et les cinq digrammes sur les portes documents tout en couleur.

-On avait besoin d'un expert en la matière, et il a eut la gentillesse de venir…

Toc toc

La porte du salon, le passage entre le Seretei et le salon Arisawa, ce qui était bien pratique quand l'une des deux humaines avait pour ordre de se rendre dans une division pour latter du hollow ou pour soigner les coupures d'enveloppe; bref, la porte blanche en bois toute simple du salon fut secouée par des coups répétés, jusqu'à ce que Tatsuki se lève et aille ouvrir.

-Humpf, j'ai bien cru qu'vous m'ouvririez jamais!

-Désolée, fallait ménager votre entrée en scène, non?

L'invité mystère frappa de façon répétée et méthodique ses paumes l'unes contre l'autre.

Hallibel le foudroya du regard.

Grimmjow se leva d'un bond du fauteuil, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

Orihime retint d'une main Ulquiorra et tendit l'autre d'une façon bienveillante à l'invité mystère.

-Je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien, Ichimaru-sama!

Gin IchimaKYAAAAAAAH!

Je disais donc que GiKYAAAAAAAH!

-Bon, les fangirls, c'est BIENTÔT FINI, OUI?, hurla Grimmjow en s'avançant d'un air menaçant.

-Quelqu'un me dit comment elles ont fait pour entrer dans le salon?, demanda Nnoitra, réellement perplexe.

-Elles m'adorent, répondit Gin sans se départir de son sourire. Tiens, qui vois-je? Coucou, Margau-chaaaan! On prend le thé tout à l'heure?

-KYAAAAA!, répondit la fangirl la plus en avant dans le groupe, une hystérique portant un tee-shirt à l'effigie du capitaine de la Troisième.

-KYAAAAAAAH!, répondirent les jouvencelles.

-Rien ne peut arrêter les fangirls!, s'exclama joyeusement Gin en faisant signe à ses admiratrices.

Donc, Gin Ichimaru, dans son costume blanc et noir de Capitaine de la Troisième Division, était de retour dans le monde des humains.

-Comme vous l'ont surement déjà expliqué Arisawa et Hime-chaaaan, je vais vous donner un coup de main pour la réalisation de votre projet.

-Et pourquoi tu le ferais?

-Parce que j'ai bon fond, Coyote!

Hallibel manqua de s'étouffer en avalant sa salive de travers tandis que le souvenir d'une armée de journalistes avaient investit le salon quand Ichimaru avait tout dévoilé sur Bleach lui revenait à l'esprit.

-T'as autant de bon fond qu'une saloperie de serpent, Ichimaru!

-Du caaaalme, Grimminou, du caaaalme….

Tatsuki, sentant la situation sur le point de lui échapper avec le projet qui n'avançait pas d'un pouce, un sociopathe dans son salon, des anciens ennemis prêts à s'étriper, et l'armée des Fangirls en délire agglutinées aux fenêtres, décida de couper court aux discussions. Elle pointa du doigts les diagrammes.

-On a beaucoup plus de chance de mener à bien ce projet si on s'y met tous. Et Ichimaru est de loin celui qui connait le mieux ce genre de conte.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on y gagne?, intervint Hallibel en réduisant mentalement le capitaine en charpie.

-Une expérience inoubliable, un enrichissement personnel, une fabuleuse expérience humaine?, hasarda Tatsuki pour motiver les troupes.

Starrk secoua tristement la tête.

-Et bien entendu, je suppose que l'on va devoir encore…

* * *

-…enfiler des costumes qui grattent, compléta Starrk quand Ishida finit de lui enfiler de force une collerette comportant une dizaine de gros pétales de fleurs cartonnés et colorés.

-Ne bouge pas autant!, protesta le Quincy en piquant l'ancien Primera à coup d'épingles.

-Je bouge si je veux!

-Bon, tout le monde entre en scène?

-Deux minutes, Tatsuki! Si tu crois que c'est facile de faire des costumes sur les personnages eux-même, tu te trompes! Tu dois être pat…

Tatsuki empoigna violemment Ishida par le col de sa chemise impeccablement repassée et le regarda dans les lunettes.

-Alors écoute moi bien, mon vieux: J'ai deux crises de diva à gérer avec Rangiku d'un côté qui veut cent roses bleues avant de rentrer en action, et Kurotsuchi qui veut une scène où il va trucider Nemu à la machette. De plus, au dernier moment, notre lièvre est tombé malade comme un chien, et le seul remplaçant à peu près potable est un mégalomane aux cheveux bleus électriques qui a reluqué le derrière d'Ichigo toute la journée avec un air de bestiole affamée. Pour finir, le narrateur Kon reluque la Reine de Cœur à tel pont qu'il en oublie son texte. Et ai-je oublié de préciser qu'en plus, faut suivre les règles d'Ichimaru à LA LIGNE PRES?

L'humaine brune ponctua sa tirade par une généreuse prise de calmants qu'elle tira d'un tube bleu de sa poche.

Ils étaient arrivé le matin, très tôt, dans les locaux du gymnase du lycée de Karakura, qui avait été transformé en scène de théâtre une deuxième fois. Devant cette scène de théâtre, des gradins où commençaient déjà à s'entasser les spectateurs; et derrière la scène, les coulisses où Ishida et les autres larbins s'affairaient à confectionner de costumes, essayer de camoufler les défauts des espèces de divas qu'étaient devenus les acteurs amateurs.

Et bien sûr, dans le plus intéressant dans une représentation amateur, ce sont les coulisses.

-D'ailleurs, il est où, Ichimaru?, demanda Tatsuki quand elle eut assimilé les calmants.

-J'ai fini de lui confectionner son costume, il ne vas pas tarder. Tu devrais aller passer un savon au narrateur, s'il ne fait pas son travail.

Tatsuki soupira et se passa une main sur le visage: elle était lasse.

Elle en avait marre.

Elle en avait plein le dos.

Pour rester polie.

Elle se détourna du Quincy et du Primera et marcha à grandes enjambées vers les planches en bois qui constituaient la loge taille peluche parlante du narrateur. Kon, petite peluche en forme de lion, reluquait les différentes prises provocantes qu'il avait prise de la Reine de Cœur à son insu.

-Kon, c'est à toi.

-J'ai pas fini de compléter ma collection!

Un violent coup de pied écrasa la tête de la peluche contre le sol. D'une voix calme, Tatsuki souligna le fait que les peluches n'étaient pas à proprement parler des personnes, qu'on ne l'accuserait donc pas de meurtre et qu'un accident de peluche coincée dans un mixeur était si vite arrivé…

-Pas grave, j'me trouverais un autre corps!

-Je forcerais Ichigo à t'enfermer dans une Bratz.

-B…bon d'accord, j'y vais…

-Génial, je savais que t'étais raisonnable. TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE!

La trentaine de personnes qui étaient présentent se bougèrent en même temps dans un brusque mouvement de foule, piétinant les uns…

-Nnoitra, quelqu'un t'as marché dessus?

-Ça risque pas!

-Alors pourquoi ton costume est piétiné?

-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais porter une corolle de pétale de fleur, hein?

…et subissant les caprices des autres…

-Schiffer, tu peux venir ici, que je raccorde ton costume?

-Bien, femme.

-Je suis Uryuu Ishida, je ne suis pas une femme!

-Qui l'eut cru?, répliqua Ulquiorra en se concentrant sur son texte.

…bref, le silence s'installa dans la salle et l'ordre se firent par miracle dans les coulisses.

Kon, la chaussure de Tatsuki imprimée dans le rembourrage de son dos, se faufila dans la cage du souffleur. Il toussota discrètement pendant que les coups répétés du bâton de Yamamoto sur la scène marquaient le début de la représentation.

-Il était une fois, dans un pays lointain…minute. Pourquoi toutes les histoires commencent dans un pays lointain? C'est de la délocalisation! C'est discriminatoire! Bon, je reprends…on a qu'à dire… dans le parc même de Karakura…une jeune fille nommée Alice.

Orihime rentra sur scène, serrée à la perfection dans sa robe modèle année 50 bleue et blanche, et qui semblait n'avoir pas connu la moindre rencontre avec une quelconque lessive depuis le même temps.

Kon continua sur sa lancée, tandis que Nanao Ise travestie en Nanny McPhee apparaissait à son tour.

-Donc…Alice-Hime suivait des leçons barbantes avec sa grande sœur, elle-même fille de la marâtre qui avait épousé le père d'Alice; cette méchante belle-sœur voulait sortir avec le prince et…

-Psssst, Kon!

-Ichigo, laisse-moi faire mon boulot, tu veux?

-Tu te plantes. Tu confonds avec Cendrillon, là!

-Ah…zut. Alice suivait bien des cours, hein? J'ai au moins une bonne réponse. Alice-Hime était occupée à suivre les cours de sa frangine Nanny McIse quand elle vit quelque chose passer dans les buissons à côté d'elle.

Comme pour appuyer le récit, les buissons en cartons pâte et en plastique autour de Nanny McIse et Alice-Hime se mirent à être pris de convulsions spontanées. Alice-Hime qui s'était assise à même le sol (après tout, le costume était foutu, autant le salir un peu plus) se redressa sur ses jambes.

-Mais que vois-je?, s'écria-t-elle en mettant ses mains en visière.

Une longue forme filiforme sortit d'entre les buissons plastifiés, un truc tout en longueur dans un costume noir et blanc et qui se mit à chanter:

-_**Que vois-je, que vois-je? Du rouge du bleu du vert! Que vois-je? Des flocons blancs dans l'air! **_

Dans les coulisses, Tatsuki agrippa Ishida par le col et débuta une crise d'angoisse.

-MAIS QUI C'EST CELUI LA?

-Je n'en sais rien…Tatsuki, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal…

-IL FOUT EN L'AIR NOTRE CONTE!

Sur scène, l'acteur indélicat qui s'était glissé sur scène continuait de danser et de chanter.

-_**Que vois-je? Je suis surement malade, réveille-toi Jack, ce n'est qu'un rêve, une chimère! Que vois-je?**_

-T'VAS VOIR MON POING DANS TA FACE SI TU VIRES PAS!

-Tatsuki, la tempéra Ishida, du caaaaaaalme…

Une deuxième personne jaillit des buissons plastifiés (c'est dingue le monde que deux branches plastiques collées ensemble peuvent contenir), un zanpakuto blanc à la main et une paire d'oreille Chappy sur le crâne.

-C'est ma scène à moi, Chappy-Rukia! Danse, Sode no Shirayuki!

Et l'étrange acteur devint une étrange sculpture de glace. Rukia-Chappy se tourna vers Alice-Hime en tapant frénétiquement du pied.

-Bon alors, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer la course poursuite?

-Mais tu devais pas te présenter, Rukia-Chappy?

-Pas le temps, cours moi après!

Pendant que Nanny McIse était évacuée de la scène, Kon continua sa narration.

-Alice-Hime coursa le lapin Chappy-Rukia jusqu'à ce qu'elle se prenne les pieds dans sa robe, cette gourdasse. Elle tomba donc à travers un gros trou -que les moyens financiers de la troupe de théâtre n'ont pas permis de reproduire sur le plancher- et atterrit dans une sombre forêt. Là, elle rencontra le vicieux, le pernicieux, le facétieux…bref, le chat du Cheshire…

Orihime, qui s'était étalée sur la scène comme une vieille serpillère, balança ses bras pour prendre de l'élan afin de se relever. Lorsqu'elle réussit à décoller du sol, deux bras la retinrent. Un sourire de renard s'élargit plus que jamais sur la figure du Chat, qui arborait pour l'occasion deux petites oreilles roses et une longue et solide queue touffue et violette qui…

J'ai entendu vos pensées, bande de pervers.

Dans la salle, Isshin Kurosaki s'étouffa avec sa salive, tandis que sa voisine de siège, Soi Fon, imprimait la marque de ses ongles dans les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

-Mah mah maaah…Alice, tu t'es perdue?, demanda Ichimaru en ouvrant très légèrement les yeux.

Orihime ayant perdue toute capacité à mobiliser ses neurones, et Rukia ayant disparut, il y eut un vieux silence qui plana pendant environ une minute.

Et une minute de silence, c'est long.

-Je…je suis perdue…

-Tu sais, ma p'tite Alice, j'avais compris.

-Vous pourriez me montrer le bon chemin, Ichi…Monsieur le Chat?

-J'suis pas l'office du tourisme! Si tu veux, va demander à l'agence Flower Cook, dans le jardin là bas. C'est des fleurs qui chantent, mais elles pourront sans doute t'aider…

Chappy-Rukia jaillit des buissons.

-Le lapin!

-Qui ça?, demanda innocemment Gin du Cheshire.

-Le lapin blanc, là-bas!

-Mah mah…mah…tu voudrais pas plutôt voir un médecin, Alice? Tu n'importe quoi, un peu de sérieux! Bon viens, on va voir les fleurs qui parlent…

Kon se racla sa gorge de peluche avant de continuer.

-Donc, Alice se pointa comme une fleur -c'est un calembour- dans le jardin/office de tourisme/ conservatoire. Elle se bougea jusqu'au bureau des plaintes tenu par un Lys pas très engageant…

-Viens là femelle, j'vais t'apprivoiser!

-NnoitraLys-sama, vous aviez promis de vous tenir tranquille!

-Si on peut même plus s'amuser…bon, kesstu veux, la rouquine?

-Je…je voudrais connaître le chemin pour sortir d'ici…

-Pour tout renseignement, faut que t'écoute une chanson.

-Pardon?

-Ouais, c'est la patronne, Yoruichi-Rose-Rouge, qui l'a décidé. Complètement timbrée, celle-là…bon, tu rameute tes fesses jusqu'à la salle de concert, t'écoute si la note est juste, on te file le renseignement et tu t'casses. Bon, les Pensées, vous y allez?

Lisa, Madarame, Rangiku et Starrk, travestit en fleurs multicolores, chantèrent sur une note digne de la Castafiore que:

-_**Nos pensées sont quelques fois très profon-deuh…**_

Dans le public, Shinji Hirako donna un coup de coude à Hyiori Sarugaki en faisant remarquer que venant de Lisa, la chanson collait plutôt bien.

-_**Il est bon d'entendre nos aviiiiis…**_

Sur la scène, Yoruichi Rose-Rouge guidait le chant les fleurs travesties en agitant une baguette.

-C'est bien les filles, on tient la note!

-_**Ce matin de mai fleuriiiii**_!

-Parfait! Et maintenant, on continue le concert!, s'exclama Yoruichi.

-_**Je sens que ce matin va être une pure soirééééée**_!

-On continue sur les dancefloor avec le nouveau son des BlackEyedFlower!

-_**I gotta feeling! This night gonna be a good night!**_

Alice-Hime recula prudemment jusqu'à la porte de FlowerCook Voyage (marque déposée au pays des Merveilles) et se retrouva avec Ichimaru-Cheshire qui semblait très occupé à tenter d'arracher les oreilles de Kon pour remplacer celles de son costume.

-Lâche moi, espèce de psychopathe!

-Allons, allons, monsieur le narrateur, ne bouge pas tant!

-Si tu me lâche, je ne peux pas continuer l'histoire! Hum…bon, où j'en étais? Ah oui: Alice ne trouvant aucun plan de route à l'agence des Fleurs qui Parlent, elle revint vers le Chat qui, bien qu'Alice soit une vraie gourde -pardon, Orihime chérie- eut la patience de la conduire à une seconde agence, la ACFLM (Agence du Chapelier fou et du Lièvre de Mars).

Rukia-Chappy traversa à nouveau la scène.

-Le lapin blanc! Il est là-bas!

-Mais oui, Alice, mais oui, on lui dira…

Le décor d'arbre et de platine de mixage apportée par Yoruichi en personne furent évacuée et remplacées par une longue table à napperons en dentelles et de tasses à thé de toutes formes dont la plupart portaient le slogan « God save the Aizen » (souvenir rapporté du Hueco Mundo). En bout de table, Kisuke Urahara était assis, un grand chapeau vert posé sur ses cheveux blond et il avait troqué son habituel éventail pour une tasse de thé qu'il portait fréquemment à la bouche. À sa droite, Grimmjow Jaggerjack était affublé d'oreilles de lapin brune, les pieds posés sur la table au milieu des tasses à thé, et il observait d'un œil mauvais Alice-Hime. À la gauche de Kisuke MadHatter, la Souris Endormie Ulquiqui se tournait les pouce en prenant bien soin de ne pas fixer Alice-Hime et la robe très décolletée qu'elle portait.

-Bienvenue au magasin Urahara!, s'écria le gérant avec un grand sourire commercial.

Inoue se pencha discrètement à son oreille.

-Monsieur Urahara, souvenez vous que vous avez accepté de jouer dans notre pièce…

-Ah oui, désolé, c'est la force de l'habitude. Donc, bienvenue au services de renseignements ACFLM! Je peux vous aider?, demanda Ura-Hatter en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Cette petite a perdu son chemin!, s'écria Gin Cheshire en souriant de plus belle.

-On est pas l'armée du salut!, cria Jaggerjack de Mars en tapant un grand coup du poing sur la table et renversant plusieurs tasses au passage.

-On pourrait au moins lui indiquer un chemin à suivre…

-Oh, merci petite souris!, s'écria Inoue en se serrant contre l'ancien Quarto.

Et bien entendu, la petite souris, sentant ce corps chaud pressé contre le sien et cette proximité à laquelle il était encore peu habitué, tomba proprement dans les pommes.

-Ulqu;..petite souris!

-Maaah, ne t'inquiète pas, Alice, il s'en remettra. Bon, que pouvez-vous nous dire, Ura-Hatter?

Kisuke farfouilla dans son chapeau, et en sortit un plan dessiné grossièrement à la main, le genre de carte au trésor qu'on pouvait trouver chez un enfant de cinq ans. Sûrement dessiné par Chappy-Rukia.

-Bien, vous devriez aller voir la Reine de Cœur, c'est elle qui dirige la DDE (Direction des Départementales Enchantées), elle pourra vous renseigner. Vous prenez à droite après la chenille bleue, puis à gauche à l'entrée des haies d'osier, et vous y êtes.

-Merci pour tous ces renseignements, Chapelier-sama!

-C'est bien aprce que c'est votre non-anniversaire que je vous fais ce cadeau! Allez, lièvre de Mars! Uuuun…

-J'suis forcé de me déguiser en lapin, j'suis pas forcé de chanter, espèce de savant fou.

-Tant pis, je chanterai tout seul! _**Un joyeux non-anniversaire ma chèèèère!**_

Kon secoua tristement la tête devant le spectacle de l'homme blond qui dansait sur la table en chantant faux, encadré d'un lièvre qui tirait la tronche et d'une souris dans les vapes. Il continua néanmoins à narrer l'histoire, car tel était la mission que les dieux lui avaient confié (par la menace de Tatsuki serait pourtant plus juste à dire).

-Donc, Alice et le Chat du Cheshire partirent de l'agence ACFLM et se rendirent chez la cruelle Reine de Cœur, dirigeante de la DDE. Ils passèrent vers la Kurotsuchenille Bleue et son laboratoire de fumée,, vers les haies d'osier -capitaine Ukitake, vous n'aviez pas finit de les tailler?- et furent accueillis par la Reine en personne.

Hallibel de Cœur avait enfilé un tailleur serré à la taille par une ceinture rouge écarlate, décoré d'une multitude de petits cœurs rouge. Elle parlait avec animation dans un portable dernière cri en arpentant la scène.

-Non, Shunsui, les roses doivent être rouges, ROUGES! Je sais que le rose, c'est plutôt votre couleur, mais ici, on ne veut que du rouge! Un peu de sérieux, mon vieux, sinon votre tête servira de refuge à mes anguilles électriques! Oui, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

-Je…je suis Alice et je…je voudrais savoir comment…comment on sort d'ici…

-Par la porte, quelle question!, s'écria Hallibel de Cœur en regardant Inoue comme si elle avait dansé la gigue en treillis accompagnée de lutins des bois.

-N..non, je veux…je veux dire..

-Bon, ma chérie, je ne voudrais pas te couper dans ton élan d'explication, mais la crise monétaire du monde réel s'est répercuté dans notre monde, et je dois écouler un demi-million de roses blanches au lieu de roses rouges, puis j'ai une partie de criquet à faire avec le Roi de Cœur, donc: du vent!

-V…vous pourriez peindre..les roses blanches en rouge?

Hallibel de Cœur stoppa net et dévisagea la petite Alice rousse de bas en haut.

-Mais oui..c'est pas mal, comme idée. Shunsui, commandez des pots de peintures rouges, voulez-vous? Laissez votre âme d'artiste s'exprimer, et expédiez-moi ces fleurs! On va détrôner tous ces Made in Seretei pour des Made in Wonderland! C'est brillant, BRILLANT!

Gin du Cheshire fronça les sourcils.

-Bon, vous allez p't'être aider la petite à trouver le chemin de la sortie, maintenant?

-Je vais plutôt garder ses idées folles avec moi…gardes! Prenez cette humaine, coupez-lui la tête, et prenez son cerveau!

-KYAAAAAAAH!, fut la seule chose qu'Alice-Hime parvint à dire quand elle vit « Hinamori, Shuuhei et Kira »-cartes de cœur se diriger vers elle d'un air menaçant.

-Maaaah…chère Reine de Cœur, si vous gardez son cerveau, vous devrez lui laisser un généreux pourcentage sur toutes les recettes de vos ventes…

-Ce n'est pas un problème.

-…et bien sûr, vous ne pourrez pas dépenser tout ce bénéfice au profit de vos nombreux enfants. Les petits chérubins ont des frais de dentistes excessifs, et ils auraient besoin d'un extension de leur aquarium.

-…Emmène-la, Cheshire. Par la grosse porte avec marqué « Exit » dessus.

Kon sauta sur le devant de la scène, juste devant le pareterre de spectateurs qui ne savaient aps s'ils devaient rire ou pleurer devant une telle pièce.

-C'est ainsi qu'Alice put sortir du Pays des Merveilles sans trop d'encombres. Aux dernières nouvelles, les Fleurs ont ouverts une boîte de nuit, la ACFLM a recréé un salon de thé au Hueco Mundo, la Reine de Cœur a fait fortune tout en préservant de ses enfants requins blanc, et Alice est restée…

-Hé les gars, j'arrive pas à enlever ce costume, quelqu'un peu m'aider?

-Là! Le lapin blanc! C'est Chappy-Rukia!

-O…Orihime? ORIHIME, POSE CE ZANPAKUTO!

BAOUMMM

-SOEURETTE!, s'écria Kon en bondissant vers ce ui restait de Rukia sur le sol, pendant que Kira et Hisagi maintenaient Inoue (qui tentait de piétiner sauvagement la shinigami à terre) hors de portée de Tobiume qu'elle avait piqué à Hinamori.

Gin s'avança un peu.

-Et Alice est restée traumatisée par les Lapins Blanc. Fin!

Les spectateurs, incertains de la marche à suivre, se levèrent quand même pour applaudir, ne serait-ce que pour encourager le fait que la représentation était enfin finie.

Dans les coulisses, le Capitaine Unohana soignait comme elle le pouvait une Rukia Kuchiki carbonisée.

-Rukia a de la superglue sur ses oreilles de lapins…qui a bien put faire une chose pareille?

Ichimaru se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec une moue perplexe.

-J'en ai aucune idée…

Puis le sourire carnassier revint sur sa figure, tandis qu'il s'assurait que ses propres oreilles de chat roses doublées de fausse fourrure étaient assez épaisses pour dissimuler aux yeux de tous le minuscule tube de colle extra-forte qu'il y avait planqué…

* * *

**Vous vous rendez compte qu'il m'a fallut deux semaines à écrire TOUS LES SOIRS pour arriver à faire ce chap'?**

**Bon, en espérant qu'il vous a plût! Au prochain chap', Bye-byyyye!**

**Réponses aux reviews! Et d'ailleurs, un énorme merci à mes reviewer qui ont battu le records en un chap': 17 review pour el dernier! Alors merci à tous de me donner votre avis, merciiii!**

**Deidato**: _Ma chère, je crois avoir bien cerné le personnage au bout de trois reviews. Tu m'appelels « sama », tu vas écrire une fic, tu massacres les dictons comme on les connaît et tu parles de chantilly et de chocolat. Et mieux encore, t'as retenu le cri de ralliement. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: BIENVENUE DANS LA CONFRERIE DES SANS CERVEAUX! Et t'inquiètes, si tu publie, je reviewerais! Quand à ma fic…je me suis posée la question, et je peux te dire que tant que ma fic plaira aux lecteurs et que j'aurais des reviews et des idées, je continuerais à publier!_

**ChiharuXXXmanga**: _Wwoaaa, merci beaucoup! Je retiens ton idée dans mon ordi mais étant donné que j'ai pas mal de retard dans mes posts (ci-gît ma ponctualité) je te demande un peu de patience, et je te remercie pour ta review!_

**Kimiecricri**: _J'ai vu que tu avais publié deux fics, dont l'une a disparu du site: j'irais jeter un coup d'œil plus approfondie à celle que tu as laissé dans les jours qui viennent. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements, ravie que tous les OS t'ai plût! _

**Chaussange**: _C'est court, mais Rukia a été carbonisée et fondue avec de la super glue, puis piétinée…je sais pas pour toi, mais je me lasse pas de relire ces quelques lignes, que je considère comme UNE REVANCHE! Pour Ulquiqui, ça deviendra peut-être plus chaud dans les prochains chap', il va devenir un homme pour de vrai! Et pour finir: SANS CERVEAU POWAAAA!_

**Irkiala**: _Aaaah zut! J'ai un peu peur quand je fais un Crossover, que tout le monde n'adhère pas…j'espère que ce chap' là as rattrapé le coup!_

**Gun d'ange**: _Alors toi, quand est-ce que tu publies? EN PLUS, j't'ai cité au début de mon chap'! Je suis allée voir les Points Cultures (vive LinksTheSun), et j'étais pas loin de ses idées(Archéomire, un pokémon qui ressemble à un dessous de plat, moi j'dis non). Je t'avoue que j'ai même pas encore envoyé les MP, ce chap' m'a accaparée. Et toi, t'es en retard dans tes posts! Un…examen? Mais de quoi tu parles, tu peux pas passer un exam, tu fais aprtie des Sans-Cerveaux, j'te signale! Ah, et les Mary-Sue will be back soon! (yes, i'm bilingue)_

**Margauxx68**: _Je viens à l'instant de voir que t'avais publié, j'vais aller jeter un coup d'œil! Oui, c'était le retour des Disney revisités, Alice in Bleachland! Tu as remarqué ton apparition, d'ailleurs? Spèce de fangirl…*planque son propre tee-shirt de Gin*_

**ChaoticHollow**: _Tu continue de reviewer, merci! C'est vria que « crazy » à la place de « chaotic », ça faisais moins sérieux…mais dis-moi, tes poches sont extensibles, vu tout ce que tu y transporte? Ah, et puis tu as oublié quelque chose…une Mary-Sue de tuée, dix de retrouvée! Elles reviendront… et j'aurais a-do-ré voir la façon dont Grimmjow t'as aidé à attraper les Gillians la première fois! FUIS, CHAOTICHOLLOW-KUN, FUIS! Byakuya est juste derrière toi!_

**RoxaneNumber14**: _Nooooon, ne meurs pas! Faut que tu lises les chap' qui vont suivre, faut que tu me dises si tu as aimé, et puis…bon, en résumé, non, ta dernière heure n'est PAS arrivée!_

**Freak666chaos**: _Merci de m'avoir inspiré ce dernier crossover, et'aime toujours autant ta fic! Et Ryuu feras un apparition dans mon prochain chap' (mais non, c'ets pas du tout une pression auprès des lecteurs pour que tu publies la suite de Renaissance, que vas-tu chercher là…)_

**Nivixy**: _Naruto pour ta fic? Bah, je suis en train de les lire (jm'étais arrêtée au moment où mon perso préféré meurt mais il est aps vraiment mort, bref faut que j'lise la suite si j'veux suivre ta prochaine fic!) donc je pense être prête quand tu publieras! OUIIII, VIVE MOUAH! (moi, mégalo?…KYAHAHAHAHA! oui.)_

**Siphirit**: _Bon, je suis en train d'écrire le chap' où tu fais ton apparition (désolée pour le retard faramineux que j'aie prit!), mais une question se pose: tu veux rester en chat, ou tu deviens une jeune fille après? (la finé tant pas encore écrite, deux possibilités s'offrent à toi…choisis, petit scarabée) Et voilà, je me mets à chanter Pokémon…FOFEMON, AFFRAFEZ LES FOUSS!_

**Kukiko-Emiko**: _*secoue Kumiko comme un prunier* DU CAAAALME, 2012 N'ARRIVERA PAS! On va ouvrir un garganta et tous se réfugier à l'intérieur, et tant pis pour ceux qui en connaissent pas les garganta, on les laissera sur place! (moi, cruelle? Nooooon. Jamais.) Emiko a raison, les mayas se sont trouvés en panne d'encre, ou alors ils ne savaient plus compter après 2012, c'est tout…(tout s'explique) Sinon, vous continuez à écrire votre fic? Courage pour la suite, et merci pour vos reviews!_

**Yurika Schiffer**: _Ooooh…faut pas gâcher les pâtes, c'est pas bien. Va falloir appeler Ggio pour qu'il dévore les pâtes. Non, non, laisse-les sur toit, il préfèrera! Je garde ton idée du repas de famille dans un coin de mon esprit dérangé, Debby pourrait bien être de la partie! Courage pour la suite de tes fics! (faut que j'ailles les reviewer, j'ai trop d'retaaaard!)_

**Vidackt**: _Oulà…tu vas bien? Ta bosse a rétrécit? J'espère que ce chap' t'as plû, Gin est toujours machiavélique et dérangeant…c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, d'ailleurs, un Gin tout gentil et tout doux tout mignon façon Rondoudou, on le piétinerait, on chercherait pas à se l'approprier…_


	96. Musique et Magouille

**OH MY FUCKING KAMI-SAMA!**

**On a atteint le palier des 700 reviews! Un énorme merci à tous les lecteurs et les reviewer, et un MEGA merci à Chaussange, qui a mit la 700ème review! Et dire qu'au départ, ça devait pas faire plus d'une dizaine de chap' et je pensais avoir une, voire deux reviews: vous resterez mes lecteurs vénérés! MERCIIIIIIIIII!**

**Bon, mes chers lecteurs! **

**Merci pour toutes vos idées, malheureusement je doute qu'on puisse toutes les incorporer dans un seul chap': je prendrais donc celles qui me paraissent demander le plus de boulot et j'en ferais un chap' complet, bien sûr en précisant de qui est venue l'idée!**

**Et avant d'oublier: un grand merci à Chaussange, qui m'a superbement bougé les fesses pour que je finisse enfin par publier!**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont de Tite Kubo, sauf Ryuu qui est à Freak666chaos et Alex qui est à Chaussange!**

**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chap'!**

* * *

Il frappait de plus en plus fort.

Ses poings fermés étaient serrés au poing que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau légèrement hâlée.

Une ambiance pesante s'était installée dans la salle: le genre de vieille ambiance tendue qui règne quand une chose gênante est en train de se passer.

SBAF!

Et, au cas où vous en douteriez, une chose gênante était bien en train de se passer.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an que les expériences dans le monde des humains se multipliaient.

Après avoir contribué à la représentation théâtrale pour se faire exploit…récolter des fonds afin de sauver le lycée de Karakura , les anciens arrancars avaient eut la permission d'avoir trois semaines de vacances par rapport à leurs petits boulot au Sereitei.

SBAF! SBAF!

En fait, Soi Fon avait décidé pour préserver ses secrets qu'il valait mieux éloigner le plus possible les rescapés de guerre de l'endroit où ils pourraient laisser échapper une information capitale. À défaut de sa première proposition (l'Antarctique) et de sa deuxième proposition (la forêt de hollow en dessous du Hueco Mundo*), la troisième proposition (peu importe où, mais dans le monde des humains par pitié) avait été acceptée avec un grand soulagement de la plupart des capitaines.

SBAAAAAF! SBAF! SBAAAAF!

Et après avoir sauté de joie pendant une dizaine d'heures, les anciens arrancars avaient voulus fêter leur nouveau statut « en vacances » par une sortie récréative à l'extérieur. Les humaines avaient accepté sans trop protester, et ils étaient donc partis en direction de la ville, sauf Nnoitra qui avait boudé en demandant comment il allait pouvoir torturer Nelliel maintenant.

Et nous voilà en train d'observer Grimmjow faire un carnage à poing abattus, se défoulant comme jamais, un sourire de psychopathe sur le visage.

SBAAAF! TUNK! SBAF SBAF SBAAAF!

-Gr…Grimmjow-sama, peut être que vous ne devriez pas…

-Ne t'en mêle pas, Orihime, tu vois bien qu'il est dans un état second.

-Mais, Ulquiorra…

-En plus, il fait tellement de bruit qu'il ne t'entendrait pas.

-MA PUISSANCE, MA PUISSANCE EST REVENUE!

SBAF! SBAF!

-Mais oui, Grimmjow, on lui dira…., approuva Ulquiorra en entraînant Orihime dans un coin plus éloigné.

-KYAHAHAHA, JE SUIS LE ROI!

Tatsuki qui se tenait elle aussi près du carnage prit un air blasé et se pencha vers Starrk.

-Tu crois que c'était une bonne idée de lui faire essayer une batterie?

-Je suis plutôt partagé…

Dans un autre coin du magasin, Hallibel tenait entre deux doigts une barre de fer tordue en forme triangulaire. Elle l'observait d'un œil critique, avec une moue d'incrédulité. Un jeune homme à côté d'elle lui souriait d'un air rassurant en tentant de l'apaiser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hallibel-sama, cette chose sert à faire de la musique. Vous voyez, vous la prenez entre deux doigts et vous tapotez délicatement avec cette petite barre de fer…

-Ne te moques pas de moi, Ryuu! Cette chose, je l'ai déjà vue chez les humaines!

Hallibel arracha son gilet blanc des mains de l'arrancar qui s'était transformé en porte-manteau pour l'occasion, puis accrocha sans ménagement sur l'instrument de musique son vêtement.

-Vois l'esprit supérieur, Ryuu!

-Mais, Hallibel-sama…

-Vois comme l'ingéniosité est l'attribut de l'arrancar! Je t'ai tiré de ton erreur: tu pensais être face à un instrument de musique, tu te trouve face à une invention que les humains appellent porte-manteau!

-Hallibel-sama…

-VOIS LA PUISSANCE, J'AI DIT!

-B…bien, Hallibel-sama…

Dans un coin de la grande pièce décorée, Tatsuki et Starrk (qui arboraient le même bermuda immonde bleu avec des fleurs hawaïenne) étaient en grande discussion.

-Regaaarde, Coyote, tu veux pas essayer un instrument?

-Très peu pour moi.

-Tu pourrai aussi devenir chanteur, ils ont plein d'appareils pour modifier la voix. Attends, j'appelle la vendeuse…HEP, VOUS LA BAS!

-Non mais ça va pas d'appeler les gens « hep »?, s'indigna la vendeuse dont le badge portait le nom inscrit « Alex ».

-Pardon?, demanda Tatsuki, pas sûre d'avoir bien saisi.

La vendeuse mit ses poings sur les hanches et observa Tatsuki d'un œil accusateur.

-Vous croyez quoi? Que les vendeurs sont à votre service?

-M…mais…oui?

-EH BEN NON! Vous vous plantez totalement. Vous savez, souvent les vendeurs sont de pauvres âmes en perdition qui doivent bosser dur pour parvenir à se payer des études convenables!

-Mais en..enfin…

-Alors qu'eux, les vendeurs, ils n'ont rien demandés! RIEN! Mais parfois, ils ont une Plantie à charge, alors ils doivent assurer un certain revenu à la maison s'ils ne veulent pas que leur famille -ou leur Plantie- les traitent encore d'incapables tout juste bon à parasiter les réserves de nourriture. MÊME LES PLANTIE, VOUS COMPRENEZ?

Tatsuki acquiesça vivement, histoire de ne surtout pas contrarier la folle furieuse. C'était étonnant, mais quand ils faisaient des sorties avec les anciens arrancars, ils avaient le don de tomber sur des psychopathes et autres malades mentaux,…

_Et après, on s'en fait des copains et ils viennent manger à la maison presque tous les soirs_!, pensa Tatsuki en coulant un regard désabusé vers Ryuu et Hallibel.

-Bon…vous voyez le gabarit de mon ami? Vous lui conseilleriez quoi, comme instrument?

La vendeuse prénommée Alex recula de quelque pas, et mesura Starrk sous tous les angles pendant quelques minutes..

Oui TOUS les angles.

Petite veinarde, va.

Finalement, la vendeuse se jeta sur le comptoir de la caisse, farfouillant dans une réserve top secrète de vendeuse, que seuls les vendeurs connaissent. Le comptoir peut très bien vous paraître minuscule, il peut très bien vous paraître mériter à peine le nom de « comptoir à caisse », mais le vendeur a toujours une trentaine d'articles qu'il a compressé et qu'il se fera un plaisir de sortir rien que pour vous. Et, en l'occurrence, Alex la vendeuse semblait avoir réussit à empiler toute la réserve du magasin dans un bureau de dix centimètre de profondeur: un exploit qu'il fallait souligner, et que Starrk interpréta comme étant une sorte d'aptitude shinigami spécifique aux vendeurs dans le genre de cette Alex.

Lorsqu'Alex-la-vendeuse se releva, elle portait un grand étui un peu poussiéreux en plastique noir imitation cuir. Avec un grand sourire, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Grimmjow continuait son concert improvisé en frappa toujours plus fort avec les baguettes sur la batterie.

Pour attirer son attention et lui dire de jouer moins fort, elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

Inutile de dire que Grimmjow Jaggerjack, LE grand ancien sixième siège de l'espada, était l'une des seules personnes de la planète, monde shinigami, humain ou hollow, à laquelle les termes « d'amabilité », « tact » et « bon voisinage » ne disait absolument rien. Il gratifia la vendeuse d'un regard noir et lui montra littéralement les dents quand elle essaya de lui parler. Puis il recommença à taper frénétiquement sur la batterie, en hurlant qu'il éta-

-JE SUIS LE ROI, ET LE ROI PEUT TAPER JUSQU'À PAS D'HEURE!

Les termes de « ne pas couper la parole » ne lui disait visiblement rien non plus.

En bonne vendeuse, Alex respira à fond.

Il fallait qu'elle applique le bon vieux concept que le plus vieux vendeur du monde avait dû appliquer: le client est roi, va toujours dans son sens. Sans se démonter, la vendeuse ouvrit l'étui (sous le regard intéressé de Starrk, ce qui était un exploit en soi à peu près aussi grand que de faire tenir la réserve du magasin entier dans le comptoir minuscule) et en sortit…

-Une guitare?, s'étonna l'ancien Primera. Même moi, je connais ça…

Oui, une guitare électrique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, comprenant toutefois des cordes, un amplificateur et une jolie couleur rouge laquée.

-Aaaaah, oui, mais avec cette guitare, nous allons réussir un sacré tour de magie. Vous allez être mon super assistant! Et, au cas où vous vous poseriez la question, il est tout à fait normal que je vous parles comme à un enfant de cinq ans: après tout, je suis vendeuse, non?

Alex sortit un cordon électrique qu'elle brancha sur la guitare qu'elle avait sortit de l'étui. Puis elle raccorda l'autre bout directement dans un trou métallique encastré dans le mur du magasin.

-Ceci est un mur magique. Vous (elle balança la guitare entre les mains de Starrk) allez gratter un peu les cordes.

-Et, le tour de magie?, s'enquit Coyote en prenant l'instrument de façon plus confortable.

-Vous allez voir. Grattez.

-Bon.;.d'accord.

-Grattez « les cordes de la guitare », crét…cher client!

Cette fois-ci fut la bonne. Coyote Starrk effleura les cordes de l'instrument rutilant, le son passa par l'amplificateur, qui se propagea bientôt dans le fil électrique, qui guida le son jusqu'à l'enceinte géante qui était travestie en mur.

Et le son sortit.

Pour être plus clair?

Le monde EXPLOSA.

Les vibrations se propagèrent un peu partout où elles pouvaient se propager, créant des fissures au mur et sur le comptoir extra-concentré du magasin. Le porte-manteau d'Hallibel se mit à vibrer de façon inquiétante, lui échappa des mains et rebondit sur le sol avec la force d'un marteau-piqueur: Ryuu attrapa l'ancienne Tercera par le col de son chemisier serré et l'entraîna derrière le comptoir « pour vous protéger, mais pas en me sacrifiant Hallibel-sama ». Orihime, qui tentait vainement d'initier Ulquiorra à la flûte, fut projetée deux mètres en hauteur, huit mètre six en longueurs -ET C'EST UN NOUVEAU RECORD MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, LA FOULE EST EN DELIIIIRE!- pour aller atterrir dans une pile de boîte en carton contenant non-pas des serpents venimeux mais des centaines de boule quiès.

Quant à Grimmjow, il fut tellement secoué par les vibrations qu'il accompagna la batterie lorsqu'elle alla s'écraser à terre: il en lâcha miraculeusement ses baguettes.

Surpris par la puissance, Starrk débrancha la guitare et la posa avec délicatesse l'instrument au sol. Après quoi, il recula sans tourner le dos à l'objet au sol et surtout sans gestes brusques.

Se sentant un peu coupable, la vendeuse prit une des baguettes de la batterie et tapota doucement ce qu'il restait de l'ancien esapda.

-Vous allez bien?

-Putain…c'est le bonheur, ça s'voit pas?, répliqua Grimmjow sans pour autant se relever.

Tatsuki qui avait fait presque le même vol plané qu'Inoue se releva avec l'aide de Starrk.

-C'était ça, le tour de magie?

-Noooon, les rassura la vendeuse, le tour de magie consistait à faire stopper votre copain yakuza -très mignon, mais yakuza quand même-. La batterie, ça fait du bruit et ça fait fuir les clients.

À ces mots, Jaggerjack se releva précipitamment et recula de quelques mètres, par mesure de précaution: une fangirl était née, il en était sûr, et il avait vu de nombreux shinigami succomber sous les câlins étrangleurs de ces créatures.

-Te fais pas des idées!, prévint-il.

-Roooh, mais c'est qu'il a un air boudeur très sexy, votre ami!

-Et le deuxième tour de magie?, demanda Starrk qui pour le coup avait autant de ténacité qu'un gosse de cinq ans qui veut savoir _comment-on-fait-des-bébés_.

Alex plaça un poing sur les hanches et tendit l'autre en direction de Tatsuki.

-L'autre, c'est qu'avec une batterie cassée, des enceintes explosées, la facture de vos dégâts va être lourde.

-Et alors?

-Alors mon deuxième tour de magie consiste à faire disparaître votre argent de votre porte-monnaie. Vous cassez, vous payez.

-Mais c'est vous qui nous avez donné cette guitare à essayer!, rétorqua Tatsuki.

Alex agita un index moralisateur dans sa direction.

-Aaaah oui, mais jamais je vous aies dis qu'il fallait à tout prix l'essayer. Vous avez décidé d'essayer, vous avez cassé, vous payez. Et j'ajouterais: CQFD.

Starrk se gratta l'arrière du crâne: ce que cette fameuse Alex venait de faire portait un nom. C'était une…

-Une magouille. Vous venez de nous « jouer un tour »…, murmura l'ancien Primera qui était soufflé que quelqu'un fasse preuve d'autant de sournoiserie que Nnoitra.

-On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, ouais!

-Roooh, votre ami yakuza est aussi un grand humoriste!

Ne comprenant pas l'allusion à ses cheveux, l'ancien Sexta recula un peu plus. Cette vendeuse lui flanquait les chocottes.

Pendant que Tatsuki remettait à contrecœur le contenu du budget de sortie, Grimmjow observa du coin de l'œil la vendeuse. Cette Alex avait sans conteste du réiatsu, puisqu'elle avait réussit les deux tours de magie qu'elle avait décidé d'entreprendre; et elle était aussi dangereuse, puisqu'elle avait tout de la fangirl face à lui.

_On dira ce qu'on voudra, mais ces sorties dans le monde humain sont vachement instructives_…, pensa l'ancien Sexta en gardant les informations sur la vendeuse dans un coin de son esprit.

Lorsqu'une heure de négociation financière plus tard le petit groupe ressorti du magasin de musique « Au mœurs radoucit », on comptait de nombreuses contusions, des hématomes de toutes sortes, un porte-monnaie diablement allégé, un porte-manteau musical qui faisait aussi marteau-piqueur volé…

Et Grimmjow avait même le numéro personnel de la vendeuse accroché dans le dos.

Y avait pas à dire: les vacances commençaient bien.

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Bon, en espérant que ça vous ait plût!**

**Au prochain chap'…eh bien….l'idée est là, en tout cas!**

***essuie un regard noir des lecteurs***

**B…bon, ok. Je m'y mets tout de suite…PROMIIIIS!**

**Bye-byyyye!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Kirua**: _J'ai eut une petite inquiétude quand j'ai lu que tu n'avais pas ris, mais si le chap' t'as fait passer un bon moment! J'ai lu ta fic et j'ai reviewé, tu compte poster régulièrement? Quant à Gin…*SPOIL*j'ai lu dans les scans qu'il mourrait vraiment dans la guerre, ça m'a foutu un tel cafard que je réfléchis de plus en plus à ce perso et à sa personnalité…tu l'as vraiment bien retransmis dans ta fic, ce côté plus sérieux et protecteur, mais me concernant je préfère lui donner ici ce côté un peu sadique et espiègle qui ressort avec une seule approche. Bon, j'espère que tu vas vite publier!_

**Yurika Schiffer**: _Grimmjow est encore victime des fangirls! Pauvre Grimminou…toujours martyrisé. Par sa sœur, en plus. Il a vraiment pas beaucoup d'allié! Quant à l'idée que Grimmjow ait un enfant….Vache. Une idée vient de germer dans mon esprit diabolique. Faut que je fasse un chap' avec Grell, j'adore ce perso aussi! Et pour els années 80, un chap' était déjà en préparation (je sais vraiment pas par contre si le publierais, mais ton idée est enregistrée! Faut que Ggio fasse gaffe, si Link te prend ton temps!_

**RoxaneNumber14**: _J'espère que ce chap' là t'auras un peu plus plût que le dernier, le milieu hostile du milieu commercial, sans retourner au centre commercial comme dans les précédents chap'!_

**Margauxx68**: _Margau-chaaaan! Si j'me souviens bien, j'ai reviewé tous tes chap'…enfin, je crois. Starrk en corse, ça lui va très bien. CHUUUUT! Mon T-shirt, personne ne dois le voir, j'dois entretenir le mystère! Tes idées sont bien prises en compte! Par contre, en ce qui concerne Grimmjow recouvert de Nutella, tu peux très facilement le voir. Où? Enchaîné dans la pièce du fond du harem que l'on partage entre auteures cinglées u_u_

**Siphirith**: _Bon, tu as une préférence en ce qui concerne ta fourrure? L'idée est en place, en tout cas, je commencerais ce chap' dès le retour de vacances! Pour le chat du Cheshire, le rôle était pour Grimmjow au départ, mais le sourire dans le dessin animé et celui de Gin m'ont définitivement décidé à lui attribuer la place. Mais critique, critique, les reviewer sont aussi là pour ça! Quant à ton nom: JE SUIS NAVREE, dans la précipitation, j'ai haché ton nom…j'espère que tu vas pas m'en tenir rigueur!_

**ChaoticHollow**: _Ce pantalon aux poches sans fond me rappelle le sac de Mary Poppins, c'est fou! J'ai bien visionné l'enregistrement de la capture des Gillians, j'ai adoré! Surtout la partie où un des gillians l'a coincé au fond de la cage… très instructif, tout ça. Byakuya est pas très évolué, ne lui en veut pas s'il te confond avec un hollow, il saisit pas la subtilité, je crois. J'adore tes reviews en tout cas!_

**Kukiko-Emiko**: _Vous ne publiez plus votre fic? En tout cas, je suis contente que le dernier chap' vous ait plût, j'espère que celui là vous a plût tout autant… Pour Rukia, j'ai tenté de ne pas être trop cruelle, j'avoue que j'ai une véritable aversion pour ce perso, mais j'essaye de contenter à peu près tout l'monde! Je suis aussi victime du syndrôme de la page blanche: vous n'avez qu'à commencer par écrire autre chose qui vous inspire plus, et une fois que vous êtes lancées sur cette chose qui vous plaît plus, vous vous remettez sur votre fic de Bleach!_

**Irkiala**: _Merci beaucoup! J'espère vraiment que ce chap' là t'as aussi plût. En tout cas, si tu as une idée, du temps que c'est avant la publication du 100ème chap', donne la quand tu veux!_

**Eleria no Tenshira**: _Un nouveau reviewer? Plus vieux que Yama-jii… tu vises l'âge d'un dinosaure? J'suis presque sûre qu'ils se sont éteints parce que Yama avait piqué une grosse colère!_

**Chaussange**: _DEUX REVIEWS EN PLUS? Ouais, t'as mis la 700ème review, je te devais bien une apparition! Alors, le « clin d'oeil » à ta fic t'as plût? Un chat en peignoir…ça promets! T'es pas encore chef des Sans-Cerveaux, donc la location de la poele à frire se fait en nature: tu me cède un peu de ton temps au harem avec Grimmjow! L'idée la plus simple à réaliser est sans aucun doute Hime qui devient la reine des poires…grâce à sa faculté de se transformer en licorne rouge MWAHAHA (avais oublié la suite). Et merci de m'avoir bougé les fesses!_

**Nivixy**: _Génial, j'suis super contente que t'aies adoré! Pas grave pour ta fic, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, mais cette fosi ci promis, je reviewerais!_

**Kimiecricri**: _Ton idée a bien été prise en compte (je parle comme un ordinateur, moi) je vais tenter de caser ça! J'espère que ce chap' t'as plût en tout cas!_

**Memo Bonafide**: _Un nouveau reviewer? Riveweuse? Merci pour ta review en tout cas! Après deux semaines à avoir planché dessus tous les soirs, c'est peut être bête mais ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir! Ton idée est géniale, je t'avoue que j'y avait pas pensé…par contre, je ne sais pas si je l'incorporerais dans le 100ème chap'… tu serais d'accord pour que j'en fasse un chap' à part? Et bien sûr, je mettrais un disclaimer au début pour prévciser que l'idée vient de toi!_

**Nesrine-chan**: _Encore une nouvelle riveweuse! Tu…tu avais reconnu Mr Jack? FABULEUX! J'espère seulement que ma fic te plaira toujours autant dans les prochains chap'^^_

**Sans Nom**: _Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir même si je ne connais pas ton pseudo!_

**Melty-chan 93**: _Une nouvelle riveweuse? Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, c'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé écrire (enfin, taper à l'ordi) la chap' de la piscine! En plus, tu dis que ma fic est drôle…je t'aime déjà, nouvelle riveweuse! Et tu as raison dans ton profil, KANDA EST SUPER CANON!_

**ChiharuXXXmanga**: _Je rêve ou t'as laissé 3 reviews? Merci beaucoup! Bon, concernant ton idée: c'est vraiment très détaillé! Le problème c'est qu'avec tous ces détails, j'ai pas beaucoup de marges de manœuvres. J'aime vraiment ton idée, vraiment, et j'écrirais volontiers dessus: mais tu peux aussi l'écrire, genre tu fais un OS avec cette idée! Si tu préfère, j'en ferais un chap' (d'autant que j'te le dis, j'aime bien cette idée que t'as eus) en changeant deux ou trois choses par contre, mais pas les principales, j'te rassures! Pour finir: RAAAAAAH! T'aurais du mettre un gros SPOIL dans ta dernière review! Je l'avais pas encore lu, le tome 43, j'ai tellement été remuée par ce que tu m'y décrivais que j'ai foncé dès le lendemain pour l'acheter! Mais je perds pas espoir! Ils reviendront, nos petits espadas chéris, L'ESPOIR FAIT VIIIIIVREUH! Et du coup, je me creuse la cervelle pour faire un chap' à leur gloire…Merci pour (toutes) ces reviews!_

**Deidato**: _T'as intérêt à remercier la sainte mèche d'Aizen! (une véritable relique!) je suis contente que le chap' d'avant t'aies plût. Si ton capitaine c'est Kyoraku, eh bien…PITIEEEEE, fais-moi devenir officier dans ta division, on s'y marre bien! Tiens, tu étais dans le paquet de fangirls qui sont entrés en force dans le salon? Le « en grandes pompes » me fait penser à un perso de One Piece, tu connais? Un chap' en crossover avec Naruto est prévu, je caserais sans problème Deidara (c'est vrai qu'il est mignon…AIEUH NON PAS TAPER, PAS TAPER!)! Et te mettre dans le 100ème devrait pas poser de problème non plus. Mais c'est bien parce que tu m'laisses des reviews et que t'es une Sans-Cerveaux, hein! *regard autoritaire pas du tout crédible*_

**Gun d'ange**: _J'TE RETIENS, TOI! T'es mégasupergiga en retard, ma vieille! Tout l'monde l'a remarqué! ET T'AS FINI TES EXAMS, T'AS PAS D'EXCUUUUSE! *regard noir*….*moue pleurnicheuse*…*larmes de crocodiles* Gun d'aaaange, tout va bien? Tu es toujours en vie? Qu'est-ce que ça donne, d'ailleurs, TeckTôsen? Une mouche qui vient sur Barbra Streisand avec des effet pyrotechniques? T'as trouvé un slogan du tonnerre pour Ginounet! Fallait un sadique pour le chat du Cheshire, et Gin allait mieux. On a dit « sadique », pas « psychopathe ». STARRKOUNET, tu touche à Gun d'ange, je t'enferme à nouveau dans le harem. Et j'te laisse seul avec Zaraki, ET je lui dis que t'as frappé Gun d'ange. Non mais. Quand au mec qqui s'est fait congelé…pitié, dis-moi que tu rigole. T'as jamais vu L'étrange noël de Mr Jack? INCULT-non, c'est rien, rien du tout, Zaraki, je n'étais pas du tout en train de traiter Gun d'ange d'inculte. Aavec toi, le spoil me gêne pas! « si tu sors ton chap' avant les résultats du bac, je verrais » MWAHAHAHA, ma vieille pétoire, tu précise pas dans cette phrase QUEL chap' je dois sortir avant les résultats du bac! Je considère donc que c'était le prochain, donc celui que tu viens de lire! (et ouais, je manie la subtilité à la perfection!) A plus, vieux fusil rouillé!_

**Ewanna**: _Merci pour tes reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'avoir à nouveau parmi mes reviewer vénérés! Merci d'avoir rangé les tomates…j'en ai presque pas reçu! J'espère que la suite t'as plût, et que tu continueras à lire (pas forcément à reviewer, mais juste à jeter un coup d'œil)._


	97. Pire que Las Noches

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOO TOUT L'MONDE!**

**Hééé oui, c'est le retour de l'hystérique, du chat cinglé, du félin-garou en folie, de-**

**Gin: De la blonde peroxydée atrophiée du cerveau!**

**Mai-euh! C'est comme ça que tu m'accueille, après tout ce temps passé sans se voir?**

**Grimmjow: Tu l'as voulu aussi, espèce de feignasse!**

**Nan, pas feignasse, mais en vacances, c'est année sabatique.**

***reçoit une volée de tomates pourries des lecteurs***

**MAIS PUISQUE J''VOUS DIS QUE JE VAIS REPUBLIER COMME AVANT! Promis, les publications vont reprendre de manière régulière, sans problème même!**

**OMFKS. Oh My Fucking Kami-Sama.**

**Rien que pour le dernier chap', plus d'une centaine de reviews. Ce qui nous amène à- OH LA VACHE, 824 REVIEWS POUR CETTE FIC?**

**VOUS ETES FABULEUX, lecteurs vénérés de mon cœur!**

* * *

**Au fait! Un petit sondage est sur mon profil: soyez sympa, allez voter!**

* * *

-Tatsuki, tu sais où est passé mon sac?

Orihime Inoue, pas encore majeure, rouquine ingénue et délicate tenant lieu dans notre histoire de bimbo poil de carotte doté par miracle vu son potentiel d QI d'une huître, était à la recherche du sac perdu. Elle se démenait pour réussir à récupérer son bien, passée par-dessus le canapé dans le no man's land de la ménagère , le cauchemar du récureur de sol, la hantise du nettoyeur du dimanche: l'espace entre l'arrière du sofa et le mur, le lieu où les moutons prolifèrent et où les petits lutins de la nuit cachent vos devoirs, vos ustensiles de cuisine, la chaussette manquante après la lessive, bref, tout ce que vous ne parvenez pas à retrouver.

Tatsuki Arisawa, enfilant une basket de la main droite, se brossant les dents de la main gauche, déboula dans le salon.

-'as vu. 'estio' chlui aec Quoi'a d'chu?

-Quoi?

La brune soupira et enleva sa brosse de sa bouche.

-Pas vu, ton sac. Question: c'est celui avec le petit Ulquiorra dessus?

La rouquine baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant ses larmes refluer lentement vers ses yeux gris. Voyant son amie au bord de la dépression Tatsuki abandonna sa basket récalcitrante pour s'asseoir auprès d'Inoue sur le canapé. Elle lui passa une main compatissante dans le dos.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, allons, ce n'est pas si grave…

-Non…non, bien sûr…

-Il fallait un jour que l'oiseau quitte le nid, et je dis pas ça parc'qu'il avait des ailes, hein!

Inoue voulut rire mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un pitoyable jappement.

-Ses ailes étaient si douce, en plus…je ne comprends pas comment on en est arrivé là.

-On ne pouvait pas tous les retenir indéfiniment dans cette maison, tu le sais bien, Hime. Tôt ou tard, il aurait fallut que ça change. Ce sont…c'était des anciens arrancars, après tout, on pouvait pas les cloîtrer dans un salon en espérant que tout allait bien se passer.

Orihime ramena ses mains sur son cœur en une parfaite image de la naïveté même.

-On aurait du essayer pour voir ce que ça donnait!

-Hime…. Tu sais bien qu'on avait pas le choix. Il fallait accepter.

-Même Grimmjow-sama les a suivi.

-Et alors?

-Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé. Lui qui est si solitaire, si…personnel. Je savais bien que cette vie enfermé à la maison, ne lui plaisait pas trop, mais j'aurais au moins espéré…

Tatsuki leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu pensais qu'il ne les suivrait pas, mais tu sais que si Grimmjow n'aime pas les autres, être un roi qui ne règne sur personne lui plaît encore moins.

Vaincu par l'argument de choc, Inoue plongea sa tête entre ses mains et des larmes amères se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

-Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça…

Tatsuki lui passa une main compatissante dans le dos.

-Nous allons affronter cette épreuve ensemble. Comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Il faut avant tout garder courage et la tête haute, même si nos vies vont changer. Sans eux à la maison, ça va être dur, mais il faudra faire avec.

-Oui, mais…quand même…

-BON VOUS ALLEZ VOUS BOUGER, OUI OU MERDE?

-O…oui, Nnoitra-sama….

-Déjà que ça nous enchante pas de quitter le confort du salon pour aller jusqu'à votre institution pourrie, si en plus faut vous attendre trois plombes!

Tatsuki jeta un regard noir à Nnoitra et aida Orihime à se redresser.

C'était dur de voir les anciens membres de l'espada quitter la maison.

Dans l'entrée, Grimmjow et Starrk se disputaient pour se refourguer les sacs à dos des deux élèves. Tatsuki serra les poings.

_Je savais bien que j'aurais dû tuer Urahara quand il a dit à Ulquiorra que les rues de Karakura n'étaient pas sûres pour une jeune fille délicate comme Hime._

-Tatsuki?

-Oui Ulquiorra?

-J'ai bien étudié l'itinéraire de départ. Nous allons devoir partir maintenant si nous voulons éviter de passer par la Grand'Street.

-Mais ça va nous prendre des heures d'éviter ce raccourci!

L'ancien Cuarto soupira.

-Tatsuki, honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de te refaire l'exposé que je t'ai fais hier soir. Tu n'en a pas envie toi non plus, hein? Je pense que tes fonctions cognitives ont suffisamment été choquées comme ça, elles ne supporteraient pas un autre exposé, nous sommes d'accord? Tout le monde, en route pour le lycée de Karakura!

La jeune brune serra les poings à en faire blanchir ses phalanges.

_Oui, j'aurais vraiment dû tuer Kisuke._

* * *

Le lycée de Karakura n'était pas un chef d'œuvre d'architecture, il ne convenait pas non plus de dire que c'était l'établissement par excellence.

Non, ce serait manquer d'originalité.

Disons plutôt que le lycée de Karakura était, à l'instar de Bleach sans nos personnages favoris, très moyen, avec une ossature des plus banales. Des tableaux d'affichages scolaires, des horaires de self service, des piliers porteurs disséminés dans tout le hall pour supporter le poids des salles de classe plus en hauteur et sur les côtés latéraux…

…

Un lycée, quoi.

Et c'est dans ce cadre on ne peut plus banal que débarquèrent tous les membres de notre petit groupe, à savoir cinq anciens arrancars vêtus comme des habitants normaux -le bermuda à fleurs hawaïen étant qualifié d'habit normal pour Starrk et Nnoitra- et deux humaines mortes de honte d'arriver deux heures après la sonnerie de début de cours.

Tatsuki était rouge pivoine.

-En retard…en retard un jour de rentrée! Vous aurez tout fait, TOUT!

Ulquiorra (qui se tenait tout contre Inoue en jetant des regards de droite et de gauche pour faire le guet) expliqua une flois de plus:

-Tu sais bien que, n'ayant jamais vraiment visité Karakura, je n'avais jamais vu les routes que nous avons empruntés, j'ai dû refaire le plan de survie au fur et à mesure.

Grimmjow, qui portait (contre son gré) le sac de cours d'Orihime, chopa le Cuatro par la gorge.

-Tu t'fous de nous, là? Tout t'as paru suspect, de la ruelle sombre jusqu'au vendeur de pâtisserie!

Sans ménagement, Ulquiorra se dégagea.

-Sache que les ruelles sombres sont tous indiquées pour être des lieux propices aux agressions, Jaggerjack.

-Et le stand de donuts?, s'étonna Starrk.

-Sais-tu combien de gens meurent étouffés par la pâte épaisse d'un donuts?

-Sans doute moins que le nombre de gens qui viennent de mourir d'ennui en t'écoutant parler!, s'exclama Nnoitra en le dépassant. Bon, où c'est qu'on les lâche, les femelles?

Tatsuki haussa les épaules.

-Restez ici, on va se débrouiller. Vous, rentrez à la maison.

-Mais…

-Y a pas de mais, Ulquiorra, on VA se débrouiller!, insista Tatsuki en lui enlevant Inoue des bras.

La rouquine eut juste le temps d'agiter la main.

-On se retrouve ce soir, Ulquiorra!

Bêtement, le cachet d'aspirine leva le bras pour répondre au salut, puis les anciens arrancars se retrouvèrent de nouveau seuls.

Un long silence s'ensuivit. Et ne cherchez pas l'ange qui est censé habituellement passer, n'oubliez pas que Nnoitra lui avait arraché les ailes.

-Bon, on va peut être rentrer?, proposa Starrk, plein d'espoir à la pensée du canapé du salon.

-RAAAAH PU*** GRIMMJOW!

-Qu'essta Nnoitra?

-T'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublié un truc?

-Qu…oh merde.

Hallibel qui était partie devant pour sortir au plus vite de cet étrange endroit fit volte-face.

-Qu'est-ce qu..OH LE C**!

Dans la précipitation, le Sexto avait oublié de donner son sac à l'humaine rousse.

-Bon ben elle le récupèrera ce s..pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça, Ulquiqui?

-Parce que, Grimminou, si Inoue n'a pas ses affaires, elle va passer une mauvaise journée.

-En quoi ça me concerne?

-Si tu ne lui rapporte pas son sac, je suis prêt à te faire un exposé pour te démontrer que ta vie va devenir un enfer. Un exposé _long_, avec _beaucoup _d'arguments.

D'un commun accord à l'unanimité moins un (devinez qui), Grimmjow fut désigné pour ramener le sac à la rouquine: il fut accompagné par Nnoitra qui avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand l'ancien Sexto avait émit l'hypothèse qu'une atrophie du cerveau faisait qu'il aurait été incapable d'assumer cette mission (en termes plus fleurit); puis par Hallibel qui avait décidé d'en apprendre plus sur cette institution glauque qu'était le lycée de Karakura; par Starrk qui ne voulait pas rester tout seul à la maison; et enfin par Ulquiorra qui voulait s'assurer que sa promise retrouve son sac.

-Tout d'abord, il faut se repérer.

-Se repérer à Las Noches était facile Ulquiorra, expliqua Hallibel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. On avait mentalement la carte du lieu incrusté dans notre réiatsu. Mais là, comment on va faire pour ne pas se perdre?

Nnoitra eut un ricanement méprisant.

-Facile: on va faire une carte du lieu et fur et à mesure qu'on avance!

-Et sur quoi on va la dessiner cette carte, sombre abruti?, demanda Starrk qui était de mauvaise humeur de ne pas être rentré à la maison.

Grimmjow enleva sa veste.

-J'ai déjà vu ça dans une série. On va se la tatouer sur la peau…RAAAAAH!

-Les fangirls, restez couchées! Grimmjow, remets ta veste!

Après avoir courut dans un couloir, évité la collision avec une troupe d'étudiants, avoir remis la veste à Grimmjow, semé la troupe des fangirls en délire, les anciens arrancars se retrouvèrent devant un grand tableau d'affichage qui résumait…

- »Consignes en cas d'incendie »…ce qui veut dire?, s'étonna Hallibel.

-Hé ben…ça veut dire que ce bâtiment peut prendre feu, contrairement à Las Noches., expliqua calmement Ulquiorra.

-On est dans un bâtiment qui n'est pas indestructible?, s'écria Hallibel.

-Exactement, Tia. Cela te pose un prob-

Hallibel avait chopé l'ancien Cuatro par le sol et le secouait comme un prunier.

-Et si ce truc prenait feu maintenant? On connaît pas les consignes ET on est humains, vulnérables quoi!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Tia, tout va-

-NON, tout va PAS bien!

Starrk étudiait pendant ce temps la carte, puis il héla Grimmjow.

-Pas besoin de te faire tatouer, Jaggerjack, la solution se trouve devant nos yeux. Il y a le chemin le plus court pour aller au « Secrétariat ». Je me souviens que Tatsuki en avait parlé. Je crois bien que c'est une sorte de base de renseignement en ce qui concerne le bâtiment.

-Et en quoi ça peut être utile?, demanda Nnoitra en jaugeant l'espace du regard.

-Réfléchis, Nnoitra!, exulta Hallibel. On trouve une base de renseignement, on se renseigne, on trouve l'humaine, la mission est accomplie et on peut rentrer chez nous.

-Je vote pour!, répliqua l'ancien Quinto avec un grand sourire.

Ulquiorra étudia un instant le plan devant leurs yeux.

- Bon, on a deux couloirs à traverser. Grimmjow, garde ta veste sur tes épaules, nous allons tenter de ne pas créer d'émeute.

Marcher dans les couloirs d'un lycée peut s'avérer être une expérience très risquée si on n'a pas lu le manuel de survie qu'on vous fournit en début d'année avec vos livres de cours.

Très, très risquée.

Le premier couloir était un long chemin peint en bleu, dont les deux côtés étaient envahis de portes blanches immaculées. Un détail qui rappelait furieusement Las Noches, tous ce blanc. Cela était-il une preuve de l'influen ce maléfique de ce genre de salle?

-Et si on rentrait au hasard pour demander notre chemin?

-Nnoitra, fais pas ça!

La porte blanche la plus proche de l'ancien Quinto fut poussée: elle coulissa lentement. Un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur, les stores accrochés aux fenêtres étaient baissés de sorte que la pièce toute entière était plongée de la pénombre. Tout un attirail scientifique était étalé sur les murs, le sol, le plafond; les yeux de Nnoitra s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il put voir sur un côté de la pièce un tableau noir sur lequel était écrit « COURS DE SCIENC » et le dernier E était un gribouillage qui donnait l'impression que l'auteur du gribouillis avait mal fini avant d'avoir écrit la totalité de son message.

Soudain, un brusque mouvement sur le droite fit reculer l'ancien arrancar. Une forme noire jaillit de sous un bureau et deux mains tentèrent de l'agripper à la gorge. Nnoitra se recula brusquement pendant qu'une demi-douzaine de créatures se lançaient à sa poursuite.

La plus proche fut frappée en pleine tête par un Jaggerjack furieux. Le deuxième fut attrapé par une cheville et balancé au travers d'une fenêtre par Hallibel: le trou de lumière qui en résultat fut assez intense pour faire fuir la plupart des spécimens. Un plus courageux (ou plus timbré) que les autres profita d'un angle mort d'Hallibel pour lui sauter au cou.

-Fi…FILLE!

Hallibel poussa un cri de surprise: aussitôt, la créature reçu un coup de coude facial qui la fit battre en retraite.

-Kurosaki!, s'étonna Hallibel en lui sautant au cou.

Pour toute réponse, le rouquin tira l'ancienne Tercera en arrière. Un type blond chopa Grimmjow par sa veste (qu'il avait miraculeusement toujours gardé sur le dos) et le força à le suivre à l'extérieur de la salle; Nnoitra les suivit et referma la porte blanche d'un claquement sec.

-C'était quoi ces choses?, hurla-t-il.

Le type blond remit son béret en place et s'épousseta, lâchant Jaggerjack.

-C'était une salle de science. Et on sait TOUS, je dis bien tous, qu'il ne faut jamais entrer dans un endroit pareil. Seuls les abrutis comme vous y entrent, malgré les élèves qui y ont été oubliés.

-Shinji, arrête, tu vas les vexer.

-On entre pas dans une salle de science comme ça, tout le monde le sait Ichigo!, explosa le Vizard, outré.

Le rouquin croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici?….Schiffer.

-…Kurosaki. Figure-toi que nous cherchons le Secrétariat.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez au lycée?

Avant qu'Ulquiorra ne se plonge encore dans un exposé fumeux, Grimmjow prit les devant.

-On est v'nu rapporter son sac à la vache à lait. T'sais pas où est sa salle?

-Vache à l…Tu veux parler de _MA _INOUE D'AMOOOOUR?

-Shinji, du caaaaalme…, tempéra Ichigo en ceinturant son ami. Il n'a pas fait exprès de l'appeler vache à lait.

-…

-Ulquiorra, du caaaalme…,tempéra Starrk en ceinturant son camarade. Il n'a pas fait exprès de l'appeler Inoue d'amooour.

-Bon, vous nous donnez le sac? On est dans la même salle qu'Inoue, on va lui passer. C'est juste au bout du couloir, là-bas.

Ulquiorra se redressa dignement.

-Il en est hors de question, bien sûr. Il est de mon devoir de prétendant d'Inoue que nous menions cette mission à bien.

_C'est lui le prétendant mais c'est nous tous dans cette galère_…, soupira mentalement Starrk.

-Allez Ulquiorra, ne fais pas l'enfant, donnes-nous ce sa-OUAÏLLE MAIS T'ES MALADE?

Shinji, qui avait entamé une discussion avec Nnoitra (allez savoir pourquoi), se tourna brusquement vers Ichigo, qui arborait une magnifique marque de morsure sur la main. Profitant que le type blond avait le dos tourné, Nnoitra leva bien haut ses grandes mains. Shinji tiqua et se retourna, juste à temps pour se voir assommé par l'ancien Quinto. Ichigo voulut se porter à son secours, mais une prise fulgurante d'Hallibel autour de son cou le fit tomber proprement dans les pommes.

Y a pas à dire, on savait se débrouiller, chez les anciens arrancars.

-Deux de moins. Et maintenant?, demanda Hallibel.

-Maintenant, on s'tire!, expliqua Grimmjow en fonçant à travers le couloir.

Inutile de préciser que tous le suivirent.

La porte désignée par Kurosaki était à quelques mètres à peine, mais ils ne purent éviter une tragique collision entre Nnoitra et le club d'échec qui arrivait par on ne sait quel hasard. La grande asperge écrabouilla sans ménagement deux première année de lycée. Puis vint le tour de l'équipe phare de baseball, qui se vit emputée d'un membre. Grimmjow (en tête) les dépassa, puis revint sur ses pas. Il arracha des mains d'un garçon brun une batte qu'il se mit à agiter dans tous les sens.

-Grimmjow, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?, s'alarma Hallibel.

-Ça s'appelle de la prévention. Je préviens les autres qu'on a pas envie de les avoir dans les pattes.

-Mais tu risque de blesser quelqu'un!, s'emporta l'ex Tercera avec un froncement de sourcil.

-Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'assomer quelqu'un en lui faisant une prise de gorge, je te trouve étonnement préventive Tia…, intervint Starrk en repoussant une jeune étudiante d'un mouvement fluide.

La femme blonde à la peau sombre grogna mais ne répliqua pas, préférant porter toute son attention sur la porte bleue qui symbolisait l'espoir suprême de pouvoir enfin passer une journée tranquille.

-C'est moi ou ils sont de plus en plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que nous avançons dans le couloir?

Ulquiorra émergea d'un groupe d'adolescent tous dotés de mèches rebelles à la Aizen, dont celui qui semblait être le chef répétait « Baby, baby, baby, OOooooOOohhh! ».

-La porte est à quelques mètres…tenez bon!

Grimmjow agita sa batte en direction d'un groupe de jouvencelle énamourée qui gloussèrent quand la veste du Sexto s'ouvrit un peu.

-En arrière, les volailles! Nnoitra, la poignée, trouve cette saloperie de poignée!

-Mais..

-LACHE CETTE FEMELLE QUE TU TIENS ET OUVRE CETTE FOUTUE PORTE ABRUTI !

L'ancien Quinto étendit ses longs doigts et agrippa la poignée de ferraille, avant de peser de tout son poids alors que la masse compacte d'adolescents pré-pubert se massait autour d'eux.

Le groupe d'ancien arrancars tombèrent en avant et s'étalèrent très discrètement dans la salle de classe. Ulquiorra fut le premier à se relever et leva bien haut le sac.

-Ulquiorra!, s'écria Inoue, située en bout de colonne.

Il brandit le sac orangé avec sa tête en chibi dessus.

-Nous t'avons rapporté ton sa-

-C'est adorable, kyaaaaah!

-Inoue, pourrais-tu arrêter de dire « kyaaaah » à tout bout de champ?

-Mais…mais c'est trop…kyaaaaah!

-Nous avons été poursuivis par des troupeaux assez étranges et très diversifiés. Je te raconterais tout en détail plus tard. Ou pourquoi pas maintenant.

-Ulquiorra, intervint Inoue, tu es sûr de vouloir faire l'un de tes exposés maintenant?

-Bien sûr. Tenez, donnez moi votre craie, vous. Et allez vous asseoir, voulez vous?

-Mais je suis leur pro-

-Allez. Vous. Asseoir. Bien. Tout à commencé quand nous nous sommes aperçu que Grimmjow -cet énergumène, ce résidu de l'espèce arrancar- avait omis de te rendre ton bien précieux…

Sur le sol, Grimmjow était toujours étalé au milieu des autres , il soupira.

Des troupeaux de bêtes qui les attaquaient, d'autres troupeaux de bêtes qui les collaient comme un troupeau de sangsue, des exposés harassant sans même rien à boire, pas même une tasse de thé…

Il avait trouvé pire comme endroit que Las Noches.

Bien pire.

* * *

**OUFFF!**

**Chap' terminé!**

***s'essuie de la tonne de tomate pourrie qui la recouvre***

**Ne faites pas cette tête, mes lecteurs vénérés, je sais que je vous ai manqué…j'espère que ce chap' a plu!**

**Réponse aux reviews!**

**Chaussange**: _Tu vois, j'ai publié! Je t'avais dis que je publierais lundi! Alors merci qu- bon ok, lâche cette poêle à frire, CIA, LACHE CETTE POEEEEELE! J'irai voir la coécrit ure avec Margau-chaaaan plus tard, je dois aussi préparer ma rentrée qui est…tout à l'heure. Et quand est-ce que tu republie IFBLP? Et mon OS, alors? ON FAIS MOINS LA MALIGNE, HEIN? *agite sa poêle à frire*_

**Yurika**: _Oh génial, joue-nous un air de piano, joue un air de piano! J'te signale que j'ai dû éviter la sœur de Grimmjow pendant toutes les vacances, et c'est PAS une mince affaire! Tu sais à quel point elle est tenace? Et en plus, faut que je récupère la batterie que j'ai laissé à Grimmjow…pourquoi? Bah mon tarrkounet d'amour l'a exigé. Quoi? Ah oui Yurika, toi aussi. C'est vrai. ET J'TE HARCELE SI JVEUX, NON MAIS!_

**Freak666chaos**: _Mais j'ai un retard monstre pour reviewer « par delà les limites« ! Je me rattrape ce soir, promis! J'ai bien retenu ton idée, je pense que ça sera facile de l'incorporer vu c'que je m'apprête à faire… et j'adore incorporer Ryuu à cette fic, ton perso est tout simplement fascinant. Et j'adore le martyriser, je ne sais pas pourquoi…_

**Siphirit**: _Alors tu vois? Pas la peine de t'inquièter, je suis de retour, et pour de bon! Bon, le prochain chap' est pour toi! Et concernant les travaux de ta maison, je peux te faire un devis…bah oui, un Starrk démolisseur c'est dur à trouver, donc la facturez sera salée, vaut mieux que tu t'y prépare!_

**Kimiecricri**: _Tu n'aimes pas trop Inoue, hein? J'ai remarqué que peu de personne l'appréciaient….ce qui est dommage, ça fait autant de victimes potentielles pour Ulquiqui! Et l'inspi peut très bien venir de mes lecteurs, donc continue à reviewer_!

**RoxaneNumber14**: _J'espère que ce chap' t'as plu! Nnoitra, ce grand blagueur, ce bout en train, c e râleur invétéré…il est des retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour BWAHAHAHA!_

**ChaoticHollow**: _Qu'est c'que t'as contre les blondes? VIENS TE BATTRE, J'AI UNE POELE A FRIRE! *agite la poele* Bon sinon j'aime toujours autant tes reviews, et j'ai bien compris que si Gun d'ange avait disparu du site, c'était à toi qu'on le devait….sadique. Grand malade, même. Par contre, j'ai bien cherché, depuis que t'as envoyé Grimmjow dans le labo avec Culhoorne, je ne le retrouve pas. T'as pas de nouvelles?_

**Memo Bonafide**: _Merci, chère riveweuse! Ma fic est classée « Humour » donc prendre des éléments à la base réels pour les déformer à l'extrême, c'est mon dada. Les idées mùe viennent de partout, aussi bien au réveil en pleine nuit qu'en relisant une énième fois les Bleach, ou même en plein cours….(j'te laisse imaginer ce que peut donner une idée sur ma fic quand un de mes profs me parle de Kant)….j'espère que le prochain chap' te plaira!_

**Nivixy**: _Tu pourrais faire bien sûr une sorte d'OS sur TOUS les arrancars à cheval, mais j'y avais aussi pensé je dois t'avouer! Donc si tu le permets, ton idée sera l'objet d'un chap' entier (je préciserais bien sûr en début de chap' que tu y avais pensé, hein!) mais sinon j'imagine très très bien ce que ça donnerais!_

**Nesrine-chan**: _Une fan de Mr Jack! *fait un câlin étrangleur* C'est vrai, c'est quand même un drame que Grimminou tellement fort, sexy en diablez, puissant, le roi par excellence…soit en fait SEULEMENT 6/10. C'est vraiment ridicule, en fait. En plus, quand tu pense que le premier c'Est-ce flemmard de Starrk (si on compte pas le 0, cette grosse bouse de Yammi). J'espère que ma longue pause de vacances t'as pas fais renoncer à l'idée de suivre ma fic!_

**Irkiala**: _Ton idée a bien été retenue, et comme j'ai eu plusieurs écho dans ce sens, je pense qu'un prochain chap' avec un petit Nnoitra X Nell est tout indiqué! Continue à suivre c'te fic!_

**Maurgauxx68**: _MARGAU-CHAAAAAN! Qu'est-ce que j'apprends? T'as fais une Co-écriture avec Chaussange? MAI-EUH!…quoi? MOI, JALOUSE? MWAHAHAHA, je suis bien loin de tout ça! Non, vraiment! Je…Bref, passons, tu veux? J'irai reviewer après. Et fais pas de câlin à Grimminou, sinon je serais obligée de te massacrer à coup de poele à frire, et comme tu es l'une des riveweuse que je préfère, ce serait dommage, tu me suis? *sourire à la Gin* Oui, oui, rendez-vous pour prendre le thé tout à l'heure!_

**Gun d'ange**: _BON SANG DE BORDEL DE ********! J'ai vu que le dernier chap' de Verry Bad Joke était publié, j'ai du retard pour te reviewer! Sinon, tes vacs? J'espère que ce chap' t'as plu! Le prochain risque d'être gratiné aussi, m'enfin bon, tu verra bien! VITE, FAUT QU'JE REVIEWE! *court au loin avec sa poele à frire et son ordinateur*_

**Deidato**: _Ravie de t'avoir fais rire! Tu vénère…la mèche…d'Aizen? C'est donc toi qui l'avais planqué! La sainte relique! Planque-la, sinon Ulquiorra va vouloir la récupérer, et je supporte pas de l'entendre vénèrer cette touffe de cheveux et lui faire des offrandes! Par contre, pour ce qui est du surmenage, je crois que c'est bon, après tout j'avais pris une pause de deux mois! J'espère que les prochains chap' te plairont!_

**ChiharuXXXmanga**: _Ne soit surtout pas désolée, tes idées sont retenues, mais faut juste que tu m'autorise à faire des modifs'! POur ce qui est de l'acuponcteur, pourquoi pas, après tout ça permettra de martyriser Inoue avec des aiguilles MWAHAHAH- oh zut, Ulquiorra arrive, j'me sauve!_

**Melty-chan 93**: _Heureuse de voir que tu aimes ma fic! Oui, les Mary-Sue nous envahissent, mais nous ne nous laisserons PAS faire! Et ton idée de crossover m'a énormément plût, je pense que Kanda face à Nnoitra ou Griommjow devrait vraiment être pas mauvaise… je préciserais bien sûr en début de chap' que c'est ton idée! Et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic!_

**Lili-le-cake-barjo**: _Voilà un pseudo qui promets! Oooh, merci, c'est un honneur que tu aimes! J'peux très bien trouver une idée par pur hasard, ou en réfléchissant un peu, mais certaines idées me viennent aussi de mes reviewer, donc si tu as une idée, n'hésite pas à me la faire partager, ça pourrais devenir un chap'! J'espère que tu continueras à suivre ma fic!_

**Kiranyah-san**: Tu _m'as laissé beaucoup de reviews, merci beaucoup! Grimminou, excuse-toi TOUT D'SUITE auprès de ma nouvelle riveweuse! DE SUIIIITE! Oui je connais le Point Culture, et bienvenue à toi, fangirl de Gin! RENTRE DANS LE CLUB! Et euh…bon anniversaire en retard! Ravie que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que tu vas continuer à lire!_

**Silver7872**: _Tu m'as laissé pas mal de reviews, merci beaucoup! Ça veut dire que ma fic te plaît! J'espère que mes autres chap' te plaisent et que les futurs VONT te plaire, et que tu vas continuer à suivre c'te fic, et mieux encore (soyons fous!) à reviewer! Signé: L'auteure sadique qui coupe ses chap' n'importe où et qui EN PLUS martyrise les persos…_

**Fexia-chan**: _Toi aussi tu m'as laissé une tonne de reviews, merci! Par contre, sache ma chère riveweuse que ma fic est TOUT sauf logique, donc que ça soit pas Ulquiqui la danseuse en talons, ça me paraît crédible MWAHAHAH! J4espère que tu vas continuer à lire ma fic!_

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, au prochain chap'!**

**Bye-byyyye!**


	98. L'animal et l'arrancar

**Je suis revenue comme promis, je continue d'écrire les chap' qui vous font tant rêver, chers lecteurs adorés!**

…**sans retard en plus, mais ce retard étant devenu une habitude, j'ose espérer que vos tomates pourries sont confortablement entreposées à la cave, dans l'attente de croiser Aizen un jour.**

**Et d'ailleurs, si Aizen avait pas été l'enflu…l'enfoi…le rustre que l'on connaît?**

**C'est cette idée qui est de mise dans la fic « Bienvenue à Hueco Mundo » de Kirua!**

**Vous y trouverez Aizen et notre Gin d'amûûûr (fangirls, vous pourrez baver!) en surveillant pas toujours responsables, et nos arrancars préférés…en foutu gamins qu'on a envie de câliner jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.**

…**.**

**Avouez que vous n'êtes pas contre l'idée de serrer dans vos bras un Grimminou enfant (qui vous met de la compote dans les cheveux, mais ce n'est que pur détail…). AVOUEZ!**

* * *

**Le prochain chap' sera peut-être bien le retour d'un petit UlquiXHime…ou alors, un couple de votre choix! **

**Allez, lecteurs chéris, à vous de décider!**

**Ah, au fait! Il y a un sondage sur mon profil: soyez sympa, allez jeter un coup d'œil, me faut vraiment votre avis!**

* * *

-J'en peux plus, ça va me rendre dingue!

-Tatsuki, du calme…, tempéra Starrk.

La jeune humaine marchait de long en large dans le salon, creusant presque un sillon dans le sol de la pièce peu meublée: deux fauteuils, un tapis, une télévision avec une console de jeux branchée dessus, et juste en face du poste un canapé un peu élimé sur les bords.

Et, sur ce canapé un peu élimé sur les bords, raccroché à la télévision par un cordon étanche, étaient installés Nnoitra et Grimmjow, fermement attachés chacun à une manette noire, en train de se livrer un combat acharné sur un célèbre jeu de plateforme.

-J'VAIS T'ECRASER, SCHTROUMPF INSIPIDE!

-J'VAIS SORTIR LA BOMBE INSECTICIDE, L'ALIEN!

Et c'était comme ça depuis trois jours: depuis le moment où Ichigo Kurosaki avait amené aux humaines et aux anciens arrancars un jeu de combat à peine sortit du magasin. Intéressé, Nnoitra avait proposé à Grimmjow une alliance exceptionnelle et qui-ne-se-reproduirait-pas-de-sitôt-parce-que-moi-et-les-chats-on-est-pas-copains: il détournait l'attention du shinigami remplaçant et Nnoitra en profitait pour lui voler le jeu.

Ce qui, vous l'aurez compris, s'était déroulé à merveille.

Et les voilà tous les deux devenus esclaves comme des milliers, et même des centaines de milliers d'humains et de shinigami avant eux à une gamme de jeux bien précis, dont la plupart mettaient en scène un héros blond avec une bécane à faire pâlir d'envie le plus dur des yakuza et une épée qui aurait fait passer le duo Arthur/Excalibur pour une ballerine armée d'un cure-dent.

Du coup, ceux qui restaient ne pouvaient avoir accès ni à la télévision, ni au sofa, et pire encore, s'ils tenaient à leurs tympans il valait mieux qu'ils évitent le salon en général pendant que les deux anciens membres de l'espada s'hurlaient des insanités.

Mais là, pour Tatsuki, la coupe était pleine: elle se planta à LA place où il ne faut jamais se tenir si on tient un tant soit peu à la vie, là où toute personne saine d'esprit aime à éviter, l'endroit que la partie « instinct de survie » du cerveau a sur sa liste d'endroit noir à contourner (avec le milieu d'un banc de requin et le centre commercial le jour de l'ouverture des soldes), le no man's land du joueur de jeu vidéo.

Vous l'avez deviné.

Entre les joueurs et l'écran.

-Mais ça va pas, non?

-ESPECE DE…

Le regard noir et chargé en mitraillettes de l'humaine suffit à leur rappeler que leur situation était plus que précaire concernant le toit, la nourriture, la sécurité, tout ça. Nnoitra se leva et commença par beugler qu'aucune femelle ne lui donnerait (trop) d'ordres et qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire (mais bon, ce soir, il était trop crevé pour s'affirmer). Grimmjow de son côté, se leva simplement et ils se mesurèrent du regard, l'humaine et lui, pendant une minute environ.

-Et qu'essqu'on va foutre maintenant?

-Tu pourrais faire comme les gens intelligents et aller prendre l'air, proposa Tatsuki sans se démonter.

Donnant l'image parfaite du caractère calme et compréhensif, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, la petite trentaine, ancien siège (on ne le répète pas assez) de l'espada contrôlée par un mannequin d'une marque de shampoing parce-que-sa-mèche-le-valait-bien, cette idole de troupes entières de fangirls sanguinaires, ce roi des arrancars, CE Grimmjow Jaggejack tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce, puis du couloir, puis de la maison, sans protester.

Il ne poussa un véritable rugissement de rage qu'une fois arrivé dans la rue.

Il marcha dans les rues de Karakura pendant une heure. Il voulait éviter de s'écarter des grandes artères qui serpentaient à travers la ville: la dernière fois qu'il s'était écarté du droit chemin au sens propre, il avait trouvé l'espèce de vagabond qui avait vidé les stocks de nourriture.

Il marchait donc comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire en terrorisant les personnes âgées d'un seul regard noir et en écrasant les pieds des enfants sans s'excuser -une vraie terreur, ce Jaggerjack- quand un bruit attira son attention. Depuis qu'il se trouvait en plein milieu de centre ville, depuis cinq bonnes minutes en fait, Grimmjow avait provoqué à lui seul un changement sans précédent à Karakura: les personnes présentes avait un assez bon instinct de survie pour ne pas se faire remarquer ou faire de bruit en présence de ce yakuza aux cheveux bleus. Et, dans ce silence quasi-religieux, un petit bruit avait retentit. Grimmjow s'arrêta de marcher et regarda la créature qui avait osé non seulement briser SON silence, mais en plus qui se frottait contre sa jambe avec insistance.

Non, ce n'était pas une fangirl, même si ça aurait pu.

Jaggerjack attrapa la créature par la peau du cou et l'approcha de son visage.

La petite chose balança une attaque violente sur la protubérance nasale de l'ancien sixième siège.

-Espèce de…

La créature lui lança un regard interrogateur et l'homme sentit toute sa tension disparaître en un seul coup.

-Miaou?

-…la ferme.

Et c'est ainsi que plusieurs personnes humaines, mortes et shinigami purent apercevoir un yakuza aux cheveux bleus trimballer un petit chat blanc entre ses bras musclés.

Que voulez-vous, le coup de foudre animalier ne se commande pas.

Lorsqu'il revint à la maison Arisawa, inutile de préciser que l'ancien arrancar fut accueillit par des réactions plutôt mitigées.

-Jaggerjack, t'as trouvé ton fils? Si on l'appelait Luke?

-Hors de question, Tia!, s'hérissa le Sexto. Où sont les humaines?

-Parties se réfugier au Seretei, expliqua l'ancien Primera en déboulant dans l'entrée. C'est quoi cette chose?

-J'sais pas, Starrk, j'l'ai trouvé dans la rue…, dit le Schroumpf en haussant les épaules.

-C'est un chaton. Tu sais comment on s'occupe d'un chaton, au moins?

-Nan, et j'en ai rien à carrer.

-…

-Ouais, Ulquiorra, t'as trouvé les mots justes. J'vais lui donner à manger puis j'le refoutrais dehors.

-Oh putain, Grimmjow…

-QUOI, Nnoitra?

-On a la preuve.

-De quoi?

-QUE T'ES UNE GONZESSE!

-Répète, crevure?

-Le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack qui a ramené un chaton dans ses bras! T'es une femelle, Grimminette, depuis le temps que je le dis!

-QUOI?

Le hurlement du Sexto fit se crisper le chaton blanc qui, comme tout animal normalement constitué, eut le poil qui se hérissa et bondit des bras de Jaggerjack pour aller se percher…sur le visage de la mante-religieuse géante, le labourant de ses petites griffes acérées, le mordant cruellement au nez, lui arrachant les cheveux par paquets. Puis il évita les deux grandes mains noueuses qui tentaient de l'étrangler pour se défendre en bondissant dans les bras de l'ancien Sexto, où il se remit à ronronner.

-J'VAIS LE TUER, LE RAT BLANC!

Grimmjow eut un regard aussi glacial des plaines de l'Arctique au petit matin du printemps. Un regard à la Kuchiki. Ou à la Ulquiorra.

-Tu vas rien lui faire du tout. J'vais même le garder. Et il te fera la peau comme ça à chaque fois que tu marcheras sur mes plates-bandes. Pas vrai,….truc?

Hallibel ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

-Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, au moins?

-Truc, ça lui va bien.

-Il faudrait lui trouver un autre nom, un mignon, c'est comme ça pour les chatons: Biscotte, Craquette…, commença Ulquiorra en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Sumo, Hannibal….,continua Hallibel.

-Bavette, Steack, Entrecôte…, compléta Starrk d'un air désinvolte.

-La plupart des humains choisissent un nom en rapport avec leur vie. Y a quoi dans la tienne, Grimmjow, à par « combat » et « QI inférieur à celui d'un coléoptère »?

-QU…

-Miaou?

Aussitôt, l'ancien Sexto perdit ses mots.

Hallibel leva les yeux au ciel et soupira: elle commençait à perdre patience, là.

-Un effort, que diable!

-Siphirit.

-Pourquoi Siphirith?, demanda Ulquiorra en observant le chaton blanc lové dans les bras de l'ancien Sexto.

-Il est blanc. Féroce. Efficace. Et en plus, le personnage original a une classe royale. Et comme le nom est déjà pris, je l'ai juste un peu modifié.

-HORS DE QUESTION QU'ON L'GARDE!, beugla l'ancien Quinto en tenant son nez meurtri à deux mains.

Tia se planta face à Nnoitra en agitant l'index.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué que le petit chat a besoin d'un endroit où aller?

-Kami-sama, Tia, tu viens bien de dire ce que je crois que tu viens de dire?

-Tout à fait, Coyote.

-MAIS…mais…je comprends pas pourquoi ils veulent le garder, cet animal, intervint Nnoitra plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Des études humaines très poussées ont montré les bienfaits de présence d'animaux de compagnie pour les humains qui ont le caractère agressif de Grimmjow. Je pense surtout que Tia voit une chance de nous offrir un peu de répit. Le caractère calme et placide du chat peut déteindre sur l'excité aux cheveux bleus et limiter les agression constantes dont nous sommes les victimes.

-Hein?

Ulquiorra respira à fond et se souvint de qui était en face de lui.

-Si le chat est clame, le chat plus Jaggerjack égal calme. Si chat calme, Grimmjow calme.

-Quel bénéf' pour moi?

-Tu ne peux pas penser à autre chose que ton bénéfice personnel?

-Tu te souviens à qui tu parles, Quatro d'mes fesses?

-…disons que si Jaggerjack est plus calme, les humaines le seront aussi, ce qui veut dire que tu pourra passer plus d'heure sur le canapé à jouer à Final bidule.

-Ah, ouais…pas con.

_On pourra au moins le dire de quelque chose dans la journée…_, murmura Starrk en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu sais comment prendre soin d'un animal, hein, Grimmjow?, demanda Hallibel en mettant les poings sur les hanches.

-Quelque chose me dit que je vais le savoir, grinça l'ancien Sexto en se voyant entraîner vers l'ordinateur qui occupait un côté du salon.

-Occupe t'en, Ulquiorra!, s'exclama le Primera en entraînant Nnoitra à l'écart pour soigner son nez.

-Pourquoi uniquement moi?

-Parce que tu étais le geôlier d'Orihime Inoue, non? Tu as l'habitude des cas désespérant…, expliqua Hallibel en croisant les bras.

Grimmjow eut un ricanement bref mais…sincère. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se faire traîner de force au bureau auquel était déjà attablé le brun.

Il se vit asseoir de force sur une chaise de bureau à roulette tandis qu'Ulquiorra tapait déjà les mots clés de recherche dans la barre du logiciel principal. Les doigts pâles de l'ancien Cuatro étaient décidemment très agiles et il pianotait à toute vitesse sur le clavier. Il réussit à imprimer une feuille sur laquelle s'étalait en petite liste les choses à faire pour s'occuper d'un animal dans le genre « fils caché du Sexta ». L'ancien Cuatro amena Grimmjow dans la cuisine et pointa la liste d'un doigt à l'aspect cadavérique.

-Tiens, Jaggerjack, c'est là. Il faut tout d'abord que tu lui donne à manger…

-Avec quoi?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Un animal doit avoir la même échelle de valeur qu'un humain, ils doivent se nourrir des mêmes substances.

A contrecoeur, Jaggerjack fit trois enjambées pour aller ouvrir le frigo immaculé. Il farfouilla un instant, puis:

-Des cheeseburgers congelés décongelés f'ront l'affaire?

Sans attendre la réponse, il déversa le contenu d'un sachet aux couleurs criardes dans une assiette et, décrochant al boule de poil blanche de son avant bras, il la posa devant la gamelle ainsi remplie.

-Mange. Mange, j'te dis! Putain, tu vas manger ou…

-Laisse-moi faire, Jaggerjack.

L'ancien Cuatro se tourna vers le chaton, entouré de flammichette violettes et vertes, avec les yeux réduits à deux pupilles verticales dans des iris sombres.

-On te dis: mange. Ou préfères-tu qu'on te ligote et qu'on te nourisse par perfusion?

Le chaton se hâta de dévorer le contenu de sa gamelle; Grimmjow regarda le Cuatro sans réellement comprendre. Ulquiorra haussa les épaules.

-Même schéma qu'avec Orihime. Exactement les mêmes mots.

-La deuxième étape, vite, qu'on en finisse.

-La deuxième étape consiste à…oh.

-Quoi? Quoi?

-La deuxième étape consiste à lui trouver un endroit pour qu'il puisse…éjecter l'étape un.

-Tu veux dire…

-Oui. Ils disent qu'il faut acheter une « caisse »…

L'homme aux cheveux bleus attrapa le chat blanc par la peau du coup et le cala à nouveau sur son avant bras.

-Ow, STOP! Acheter quelque chose? C'est hors de question, j'veux bien ramener c'te truc ici, lui donner à becter, mais en aucun cas je ne cautionne le fait de lui acheter quelque chose. Ni jouet, ni autre nourriture que celle qu'on trouve, ni nounours qui fait pouet-pouet, ni caisse, caisson, cercueil, et encore moins pour qu'il puisse y faire…ça! T'as compris le ch-mais qu'esstu fous?

La chaton blanc s'était lové au creux des bras du Schtroumpf et s'était mis à ronronner.

-…

-Tu comprends pourquoi je me suis attaché à Orihime, Grimmjow?

-Elle…elle aussi, elle a fait ça?

-A peu de chose près, c'était ça.

Pendant que Grimmjow allait à l'étage supérieur pour montrer la pièce appropriée à son nouvel animal, suivit d'Ulquiorra, il repensa au fait que décidemment, Aizen avait du avoir Ulquiorra sacrément à la bonne pour lui coller dans les bras une femme chat…un filet de bave d'extase lui coula sur le menton: le chat se mit à jouer avec.

-RAAAAH arrête! Tiens, tu vois le chat? Les toilettes! C'est pas accueillant, mais si tu veux faire…ton anti-étape-un, c'est là! T'as compris?

Pour toute réponse le chat miaula.

-Mais c'est qu'il se fout de moi, ce c…

-C'est sa façon de répondre positivement à ta demande, Grimmjow.

-Ah. Attends…Orihime aussi elle…?

Le brun ferma ses grands yeux verts et hocha doucement la tête.

-Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dire à haute voix, Jaggerjack.

Pendant que, comme vous chers lecteurs (j'imagine), l'ancien Sexto se décomposait avec un superbe teint livide, Ulquiorra consulta une nouvelle fois la liste.

-La troisième étape consistant à lui acheter je cite « un nounours qui fait pouet-pouet »*, je suppose qu'on peut la sauter directement?

-Orihime aussi, tu l'as-

-Pour ta propre santé et celle de ton fichu animal de compagnie, tu ne termineras PAS ta phrase, Grimmjow.

Ledit fichu animal de compagnie se hérissa jusqu'à doubler de volume.

-Tu vois qu'il ests acrément intelligent, ce truc pleind e poil, Ulquiqui? Il t'a déjà cerné.

-La dernière étape consiste à lui acheter un collier.

-Un collier? Le truc que la petite shinigami brune veut à tout prix au point de tanner Kurosaki? Un truc hors de prix?

-Tu es vraiment près de tes sous. Il suffit de lui en trouver un, non?

-Et si j'utilisais le truc avec des pierre réfléchissantes qu'il y a de planqué dans le traversin de Tatsuki? Et Inoue aussi, elle…laisse tomber.

Et ce fut ainsi que Siphirith, petit chat blanc, fut pourvu d'un collier de diamant de près de deux siècle ayant appartenu à l'ancêtre pilier de la famille Arisawa, qu'il mangea des cheeseburgers congelés et qu'il apprit à aller se soulager directement sur les toilettes.

Bien entendu, inutile de préciser que le canapé du salon mourut à coup de griffes bien ajustés.

-Bon, pour le coup, dit Ulquiorra en regardant sa liste, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. Il faut juste prendre garde à fermer la fenêtre.

Le Sexto qui était en train de gratouiller le chaton blanc confortablement installé sur son ventre regarda d'un air interloqué son comparse.

-Fermer la fenêtre? Pourquoi?

Aussitôt, les yeux du chaton s'illuminèrent.

De cette lumière qui anime les yeux des seuls animaux.

Quand ils vont faire une…

-CONNERIIIIE!

…Merci Grimmjow.

Le chat fut en un instant sur ses pattes, puis il sauta par l'orifice resté ouvert avant de se faufiler entre les maisons.

-REVIENT, SIPHIRITH!

-Inutile de hurler, Grimmjow. Quand ils veulent s'en aller, c'est fini.

-Pourquoi, Orihime aussi, elle…

L'ancien Cuatro eut un léger, très, très léger sourire.

-Ah non. Elle, elle est revenue.

Le chaton blanc n'entendit heureusement pas pour lui l'insulte de Jaggerjack qui fusa aussitôt. Il continua sa course folle entre les maisons, traversa un terrain vague presque abandonné où un gamin aux cheveux blanc s'amusait à faire une partie de foot avec la petite sœur Kurosaki, sauta sur un rebord de fenêtre de la chambre d'un Quincy aux cheveux noir, gambada le long de la gouttière de l'immeuble où un chauve et un travelot…

-QUI EST UN LAIDERON?

…avaient trouvé refuge, et finit par etterir juste devant un magasin complètement banal où rien, absolument rien, ne semblait pouvoir se passer.

Le chat blanc rentra à l'intérieur du magasin, ignora les étagères pleines de produits normaux et shinigami en tout genre, et poussa du bout du museau la porte de l'arrière boutique.

Un portail ouvrant sur le Seretei où la nuit était déjà bien avancée était ouvert: l'animal blanc s'y engouffra sans aucune crainte; il fonça tête baissée dans la première ouverture qu'il vit, ses coussinets foulant le sol de manière régulière. Il rentra dans la première chambre ouverte, sauta sur le lit et poussa un miaulement sonore.

La forme jusque là endormie du véritable propriétaire du chat bougea, d'abord de manière hésitante, puis réellement. Une main noueuse se mit à gratouiller le chat blanc derrière les oreilles pendant qu'il ronronnait.

-Hé bien, ma petite Siphirith, je ne sais pas où tu étais passée, mais tu as l'air de t'être bien amusée!

-Miaaaa…

-Ne fais plus jamais peur à ton Papounet comme ça, d'accord?

-Miou?

-Oui, oui, oui, c'est que c'est un chat fabuleux, n'est-ce pas? Comme son Papynouchet, hein? Voui voui vouiiii!

On frappa à la porte: un grand échalas à moustache rentra.

-Yamamoto soutaicho! Il y a un problème à la quatrième divi…oh, votre chat est enfin rentré?

-Comme vous le voyez, Sasabike. Vous pouvez disposer, j'arrive tout de suite. Et toi, Siphirith? Tu viens aussi, hein? Ooooh, le joli chat? Le magnifique chat!

Soudain, la main du Soutaicho se suspendit. Une aura menaçante satura bientôt toute la pièce et un hurlement d'iundignation s'éleva bientôt dans tout le Seretei.

-QUI a osé lui mettre du fromage fondu plein les babines? QUIIIIII?

* * *

**Chap' terminé!**

**Ah, c'est dur de s'occuper d'un petit animal, hein, Grimmjow?**

***référence? Allez, un indice… »Et ça nous rend fous… »**

**Le prochain chap' sera peut-être bien le retour d'un petit UlquiXHime…ou alors, un couple de votre choix! **

**Allez, lecteurs chéris, à vous de décider!**

**Bye-byyyye!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Lili-le-cake-barjo**: _Encore toi, sacré cake! Mais de rien, de rien, c'est gratuit, ravie que le chap' t'ai plû! Et j'ai bien pris en compte ton idée, je ferais mon possible pour imaginer quelque chose dessus. Tu veux écrire des fics? Inscris-toi sur le site, et fais une liste de tes idées, il ne faut pas te décourager: chaque fic est différente!_

**Freaky-kun**: _Ne t'inquiète pas, Hallibel a une grande dextérité, elle n'a pas brisé la nuque à Ichigo! Et puis, ton Ryuu est l'un de mes OC favoris, alors oui, j'aime bien le martyriser….mais puisqu'en contrepartie il a droit à l'exclusivité avec Hallibel, il ne doit pas s'en plaindre, hein!_

**Melty-chan 93**: _Ravie que le chap' t'aies plû! Faudra juste que tu patiente un peu pour le Crossover, beaucoup de personnes m'ont déjà demandé une tonne d'idées: mais je ferais ce crossover, sois-en sûre!_

**Kiranyah-san**: _Mais permets-toi de m'appeler comme ça! Vas-y, permets-toi! Range ta tomate mûre par contre…RANGE LA! Sinon, tout va bien? Kuromachin t'as donné l'antidote? Ne t'inquiètes pas, il fait à tout l'monde. Tout l'temps. C'est sa manière de dire qu'il t'aime bien je crois…_

**Siphirith**: _J'espère que ton apparition t'as plût! Sinon…PARTONS A LA CHASSE AU LUTIN VOLEUR! Il va te rendre ton doudou dauphin, j'te le garanti! J'ai relu trois fois le chap', normalement, j'ai pas oublié de lettre à ton pseudo! Pour ce qui est de la scolarisation, j'hésite un peu à la faire, la fic prendrait une toute autre dimension et je suis pas sûre de vouloir m'engager dans ce genre de truc…_

**RoxaneNumber14**: _Ooooh *impressionnée* tu parles le langage d'Inoue, c'est trop fort! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chap' là!_

**ChaoticHollow**: _O…ok. J'ai rangé la poele à frire, retiens Culhoorne, tu veux? Grimminou, une greffe d'yeux? Où sont passés ses magnifiques yeux bleus? CLHOORNE, TU VAS PAYER POUR CETTE INFAMIE! Mais t'es un savant fou pour penser à un croisement pareil! SADIQUE, VA!_

**Ewanna**: _Merci d'avoir voté! Oui, j'avais pris une année sabatique de deux mois…(courte, mon année!) J'ai énormément de mal à faire dans le sérieux, j'ai toujours l'impression que je vais faire des persos géniaux des Mary et des Gary Sue en puissance… et j'ai fait une série L, et mes études supérieures sont dans la branche littéraire, alors t'auras compris que j'ai en horreur les matières scientifiques! Et comme le dirait Homer Simpson: MMMMM, un donut!_

**Margau-chaaaan**: _*câlin étrangleur* c'que le thé avec toi et Gin m'avait manqué! En plus, tu t'es inquiètée, mais N'AIE CRAINTE, je suis de retour! Et n'écoute pas Grimminou, cette mauvaise langue, tes reviews sont supers^^ Mais..mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à prendre mon arme mythique, ma superbe, ma génialissime poêle à frire?_

**Deidato**: _Je viens de voir que tu avais laissé un message sur Aznekoo! Sinon: les capitaines sont encore au Seretei mais vont bientôt réapparaître, Nell se prépare à sortir de sa cellule, Sasha est toujours dans sa forêt à vouloir tous els attraper, l'ange ne retrouvera ja-mais ses ailes, le prochain crossover aura bientôt lieu (un Naruto, le prochain), eeet non faudra attendre jusqu'au chap' 100, les fangirls sont partout PARTOUT, et Gin, qui fait partie des capitaines, reviendra bientôt._

**Chaussange**: _Aaaah, l'une de mes auteures préférée! Tu peux bien me harceler, va, la prochaine fois la sainte poêle à frire sera la plus rapide! Et comme je l'ai dis à Siphirith, j'en ferai sûrment un de chap' comme ça, mais pas plus, j'veux pas que cette fic devienne une schoolfic…mais je t'enverrai les images de toute façon, Grimmjow et les cours de géographie, c'est un sacré spectacle. Et je t'enverrai aussi l'explication enregistré de ce que Grimmjow faisait nu avec ce ficus (pauvre ficus…) ET VA FALLOIR TE FORCER POUR L'INSPI ma vieille chaussette déplumée, demande donc à Freak666chaos de t'en filer, parce que y a intérêt à ce que MON one-shot soit un fabuleux OS, aussi bien que ta Soul Socisse. AUSSI BIEN, MEME VOIR MIEUX! Et non, je suis PAS DU TOUT JALOUSE!….*frappe à grand coup de poêle à frire sur une image montrant Chaussange et Margau-chaaan en train de publier leur fic*_

_Bye-byyyye, lecteurs adorés!_


	99. Marre des lendemains difficiles

**LISEZ CHERS LECTEURS!**

**Je suis la nouvelle beta d'une nouvelle auteure: Pain-Amekage!**

**Sa fic? « ****Entre deux mondes ****», un crossover génial (et je pèse mes mots) entre Bleach et Naruto!**

…**Vous aurez compris que je vous encourage vivement à aller lire, bien écrit, bien ficelé, c'est également sa première fic! Pour l'instant, seul le prologue est en ligne, donc vous ne serez pas perdus dans l'histoire….ça promet!**

**Allez lire, et…et…et dans le chap' 100, je fais en sorte de Mayuri soit en couple.**

**Et maintenant, place au chap'!**

* * *

**AU FAIT: C'est la musique « ****Marre des lendemains difficiles ****» de Norman, PV Nova et Cyprien qui m'a donné l'idée pour caser tous les couples demandés!**

* * *

Les fêtes à Las Noches consistaient en de grands rassemblements où la but était de massacrer un maximum ses voisins de table et s'autoproclamer membre de l'espada (en évitant les ceros des uns et des autres).

Les fêtes dans le monde humain n'avaient rien en commun.

Le réveil le matin à Las Noches était pour le moins le moment le plus tendu de la journée: un réveil au son de l'hymne « Kami save the Aizen » suivi en général de la voix posée de Tôsen qui intimait l'ordre à l'Espada entière de bouger ses fesses jusqu'au prochain lieu de réunion. Le petit déjeuné consistait ensuite à une ou deux (pour les plus chanceux) tasses de thé servies par des fraccions léthargiques.

Le tout surveillé par l'inimitable surpassé, l'indétrônable détrôné, le fabuleux mégalomane méché que tout le monde connaît et son énigmatique sourire qui faisait penser que la Joconde avait été le produit d'un malentendu entre le mégalomane et De Vinci.

Les matins à la maison Arisawa étaient un peu dans le même goût.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux: la lumière du jour, vicieuse, s'immisça dans ses grands yeux gris et lui agressa la rétine. Elle plissa les paupières et décida que zut, elle avait bien le droit à encore cinq minutes dans son lit douillet.

Se laissant submerger par la chaleur, Orihime Inoue décida de s'emmitoufler un peu plus profondément sous la couette et sentit une forme contre elle. Elle se raidit automatiquement. Ulquiorra et elle ne dormaient pas dans le même futon: mais il ne dormait jamais loin, en bas du lit, depuis le jour où Jaggerjack et elle s'étaient battus à coups d'oreillers après un réveil brutal. (1)

À moins que…

Orihime rougit et renfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle avait bien pensé ces derniers temps à sauter le pas avec l'ancien Cuatro, elle y pensait de plus en plus même, mais hier, la boisson aidant, l'avaient-ils fait sans s'en rendre vraiment compte?

Et après tout, pourquoi pas? Cette fête était peut être une bonne chose, finalement, elle avait été le déclencheur involontaire, elle n'avait pas à en rougir, hein?

Décidant de pousser l'expérience jusqu'au bout, Orihime allongea un bras et réussit à attraper une main. Froide.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire: il était toujours aussi glacé. Elle saisit la main et la tira sous les draps pour se hisser à sa hauteur. Elle embrassa doucement la main pâle aux ongles noirs avant de la presser sur sa joue. Elle tira un peu plus de façon à ce que le bras entier, puis la personne, arrive jusqu'à elle pour se blottir dans ses bras.

Seul l'avant bras se balançait au bout du sien.

Un avant bras coupé net, inerte.

-KYAAAAAAH!, hurla la jouvencelle en secouant la main pour se débarrasser du membre qui en voulait pas la lâcher.

Elle recula à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une face noir et blanche et un sourire jaune poussin victorieux.

-A-ah! Je savais bien que tu te cachais là, mon petit!

Inoue faillit finir d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

-Capitaine Kurotsuchi? Que faites-vous là?

Le capitaine de la Douzième division lui lança un regard méprisant.

-Je viens chercher mon bras, quelle question. Petit, petit, petit…, continua le capitaine Panda en décrochant son bras de la main de la rouquine.

-Mais..qu'est-ce que votre bras faisait là?

Une fois de plus, le regard méprisant se posa sur la rouquine.

-Je te signale que c'est toi, complètement saoule, qui l'a emporté après que Zaraki me soit sauvagement tombé dessus.

-Vous étiez à la fête?

-Je voulais, expliqua le capitaine en replaçant son bras et en le recousant à même la plaie, étudier le comportement des anciens arrancars et les effets de l'alcool sur leur métabolisme.

-Où…où est Ulquiorra?

L'ancien Cuatro émergea soudain de derrière le panda périmé, le repoussant à l'extérieur de la chambre sans ménagement.

-Vous avez votre bras: dehors maintenant.

-Au plaisir, mon petit Ulquiorra!, s'exclama le capitaine en tourna les talons, son sourire toujours accroché au visage comme un immonde kippa sur sa butte.

Inoue, terrifié par le grand méchant panda, se blottit contre le torse froid de son éternel sauveur. Deux bras pâles se terminant par des mains aux ongles noir se resserrèrent autour de la frêle silhouette tremblante contre son torse.

-Orihime, du calme, tout va bien.

-Il..il a laissé son bras dans le lit!

-Oui, oui, je sais.

Soudain, le Cuatro se vit privé d'oxygène (et par la même occasion de ses capacités cognitives) : reconnaissante à la mesure de ses délires inutiles (dans l'extrême, donc) la jeune rouquine avait embrassé passionnément son sauveur pour le mains fines de la jeune fille s'étaient agrippées aux cheveux noir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Surpris, le jeune homme se recula et alla buter dans la porte d'entrée de la chambre: après une très, très courte hésitation, il la referma d'un coup de pied bien ajusté avant qu'un choc sourd de deux corps tombant sur un lit bien placé se fasse entendre à travers la cloison.

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi, soucieux de son expérience, fila vers la chambre la plus proche: sans frapper avant d'entrer…

En même temps, le Capitaine Kuromachin n'est pas connu pour sa prévenance et son altruisme.

Donc, en étant égal à lui-même, Kuromachin ouvrit la porte de la chambre la plus proche et se dirigea vers le lit.

Il sortit un thermomètre de la taille d'une frite de piscine en mousse et le plaça contre un corps chaud sous le drap blanc.

Une tête blonde émergea tout de suite en un sursaut digne des plus grands chef d'œuvre de films d'horreur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Une deuxième tête blonde émergea à son tour.

-…Vous foutez là…

Une troisième tête…resta couchée, sans chercher à terminer la phrase, paresse oblige.

-Coyote? Ohooo, Coyote?, demanda Tia Hallibel en secouant la forme endormie à ses côtés.

-Il est vivant, au moins?, s'inquiéta Mayuri, voyant ses chances d'avoir des cobayes sains s'envoler sur les ailes d'un dragon géant.

La première tête blonde le regarda méchamment.

-Coyote Starrk est très résistant.

-Je n'en doute pas, minauda le capitaine de la Onzième en retirant le thermomètre de sous les draps. Vous faites souvent des soirées comme ça?

-En quoi ça vous intéresse? Dégagez!, protesta Hallibel en se blottissant contre le Primera.

Mayuri grimaça…enfin fit sa figure habituelle du lapin prit dans les phares croisé avec Léon le caméléon, puis sortit de la chambre en marmonnant que tenir à trois dans un lit aussi petit défiait les lois de la physique la plus élémentaire.

Juste au moment de sortir, le scientifique curieux à l'extrême qui somnolait à l'intérieur du capitaine de la Douzième Division se réveilla, poussant Kurotsuchi à se retourner et à demander d'une voix nasillarde:

-Dis-moi, ancienne Tercera, comment fais-tu pour terminer tes soirées comme ça sans qu'aucune partie ne proteste?

Tia Hallibel eut le même sourire que le Capitaine, en plus blanc et plus carnassier.

-J'ai une arme secrète…

Elle sortit une main à la peau sombre de sous la couette et fit un clin d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose à ton doigt?, demanda le Capitaine sans pour autant arrêter de sourire.

-UN ANNEAU POUR LES GOUVERNER TOUS!

-…

-Et oubliez pas de fermer la porte en sortant.

Kurotsuchi referma la porte de la chambre en levant les yeux au ciel., puis se dirigea vers la cuisine à l'étage inférieur de la maison.

À l'intérieur de la chambre, Hallibel grommela que le capitaine de la Onzième n'était vraiment pas influençable. À côté d'elle Ryuu haussa les épaules et se recoucha, la main d'Hallibel dans la sienne, pendant que la Tercera gratouillait le sommet du crâne de l'ancien Primera.

_C'est pas comme si elle nous forçait contre notre volonté, notre présssssssssssscieuse Tercera_, pensa Ryuu avant de se rendormir, l'effet de la gueule de bois aidant.

Mais revenons à notre panda trans…génique.

Petits coquins, vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais juste dire la première partie du mot et que Mayuri était une femme déguisée en homme, hein?

…

L'image vous parle? Moi aussi.

Donc, le panda transgénique, le génie du mal, le scientifique barré, le célébrissime Mayuri Kurotsuchi descendit pesamment les marches, ses pieds blanc dépassant de sous son ample haori de capitaine: il se ramassa sur une écharde qui dépassait d'une marche (sont sensibles, ces scientifiques), dévala l'escalier sur la figure et atterit nez à orteils avec deux pieds immenses. Le scientifique mutant leva le nez et retint une moue méprisante.

Non en fait, il ne la retient pas. Ce type est suicidaire.

-Kuromachin, vire.

-TIENS, TIENS, TI-

L'homme en face de lui fit mine de lui sauter à la gorge: une petite main jaillit et l'en empêcha. Tatsuki émergea de sous l'immense homme et fit mine à Mayuri de parler moins fort.

-Zaraki tient pas bien les lendemains de soirées humaines, vous comprenez, alors baissez d'un ton.

Le sourire sadique du scientifique revint sur son visage pendant qu'il se relevait.

-Je vais même parler plus fort pour étudier les effets de ce genre de manifestation folklorique sur le réiatsu des Capitaines..c'est une bonne idée, ça!

La dangereuse petite lueur de folie (petite, la lueur) s'alluma dans les yeux embués du capitaine de la Onzième division: Tatsuki décida de l'emmener à l'écart pour éviter d'avoir une fois de plus le tapis du hall où débouchait l'escalier couvert de sang. Haussant les épaules, Kurotsuchi continua son chemin.

Je m'en fiche, je le poursuivrai plus tard au Sereitei de toute façon.

La recherche des anciens arrancars afin d'évaluer leurs capacités intellectuelles étant sa priorité, le panda en chef décida de pousser ses investigations jusqu'à la pièce qui avait le plus de chance de réunir les gens de bon matin. Au recoin d'un couloir, il passa devant l'entrée du salon.

Un simple coup d'œil suffit à Kuromachin pour reconnaître une situation critique.

Le canapé du salon était renversé sur le côté, complètement éventré avec des ressorts qui dépassaient de tous les bords; certains ressorts avaient été arrachés et incrustés dans le plafond, où quelqu'un -nous ne préciseront pas qu'il s'agissait d'un shinigami remplaçant et d'un noble déglacifié pour l'occasion- avait crû bon de transformer en lanternes où le papier toilettes et des rouleaux de serpentins faisaient office d'abat-jours.

La télévision avait été peinte en blanc avec des lignes vertes verticales: l'écran faisait office de visage où un sourire grotesque s'étalait et en bas du poste, deux getas avaient été positionnées: un chat noir était endormi dessus et ronronnait d'aise. La première chose étrange, vraiment étrange, plus qu'un chat ronronnant sur une télévision travestie en vendeur de quincaillerie, que Mayuri put voir était, avachis au sol comme s'ils s'étaient endormis là, les capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku…enfin, si c'était bien eux. À vrai dire, ils avaient l'air des capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku, ils portaient les vêtements des capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku, et ils avaient le même réiatsu que les capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku: à ceci près qu'ils portaient sur leurs têtes deux étranges casques métalliques qui diffusaient une musique électronique aux rythmes persistants, le son monté tellement fort qu'il s'entendait de l'extérieur.

-Our work is never over….

Prudent, Mayuri bougea le capitaine Ukitake masqué du bout du pied. Les cheveux blancs dépassaient du casque, il était à peu près certain que c'était le capitaine Ukitake. Ce dernier bougea faiblement, mais impossible de dire s'il s'était réveillé ou s'il était endormi, le casque étrange .

-Capitaine …Ukitake?

Le peut être capitaine sauta sur ses pieds puis bougea son partenaire comme un prunier.

-Mayuri! Vous ici! Vous…vous avez découvert notre identité?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Mayuri Kurotsuchi eut son sourire mis à rude épreuve. Il tenta de se secouer pour continuer à sourire, mais le ton affolé et reconnaissable entre mille de son confrère le désespérait: il ne pourrait pas continuer à tester ses produits sur Ukitake si celui-ci décidait d'avoir une « identité secrète » comme un schizophrène. Il devint évident pour Kuromachin qu'il fallait évaluer les capacités intellectuelles de son collègue avant d'aller voir celle des anciens arrancars.

-Identité? Bien sûr Capitaine Ukitake, bien sûr…et la marmotte, elle met où le chocolat?

-Dans le papier d'alu!, s'exclama Kyoraku en se levant à son tour, fier d'avoir su apporter la réponse à UNE des questions du Capitaine Panda.

Le casque à cheveux blanc se tourna vers son ami, le casque à haori rose à fleur.

-Shunsui, c'est terrible! Mayu-tête-d'iguane a découvert nos identité!

-Allons, Jyoshiro, calme-toi, Mayuri n'a peut être pas l'intention d'en informer nos fans…

-Tu ne comprends pas, Shunsui, c'est la fin!

-Ukitake, souviens toi de notre chanson: « Harder Better Faster Stronger! ».

Le casque à cheveux blanc, qui s'était mis à sangloter sur l'épaule du capitaine de la Douzième division, renifla bruyamment.

-Our work is never over?

-Exactement!, s'exclama le casque au haori rose à fleur en tapotant gentiment l'épaule de son camarade.

Mayuri tête d'iguane se dégagea d'un coup sec et retrouva son sourire jaune.

-Tenez, capitaines, prenez tous les deux ma carte, et passez donc me voir dans mon laborato- mon salon, nous pourrons discuter tranquillement de ces identités secrètes, d'accord?

Ignorant les nouveaux sanglots du casque à cheveux blanc, Mayuri poursuivit son observation du salon, jusqu'à ce que la deuxième chose étrange lui saute dans les globes oculaires.

-Oh bordel., jura le scientifique en oubliant pour une fois son personnage de grand méchant transgénique. Jaggerjack, que fais-tu nu avec cette plante?*

L'ancien arrancar ouvrit deux yeux bleus électrique.

-Je…c'est pas c'que tu crois, Tête de poisson!

-Ce que je crois…précise, il y a une tonne d'hypothèse qui me traverse le cerveau. Alors, que fais-tu nu avec cette plante?

-…

-…

-Je…c'est pas une plante, c'est un ficus.

-…tout s'explique, bien sûr.

-KYYAAAAAAAH!

Les deux hommes et la plante (le ficus) se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la cuisine d'où venait le hurlement. Pressentant une possible perte de l'un de ses sujets d'expérience arrancarienne, Kuromachin claudiqua jusqu'à la cuisine, ignorant les hurlements de Jaggerjack et c'est pas c'que tu crois, débile de panda.

Arrivé à destination, il se figea.

Un shinigami roux remplaçant qui cuisine. Un capitaine de la deuxième division qui est enlacé à lui par les liens du boa constrictor.

-…ça, ce n'est pas banal, minauda le capitaine de la Douzième en levant les yeux au ciel. Kurosaki!

Le shinigami roux se retourna vivement, rouge pivoine, une poêle à frire contenant des œufs à la main.

-QUOI?

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur de t'être fait découvrir dans les bras du capitaine Soi Fon?

L'intéressée rougit elle aussi.

-Ne dites rien à Yoruichi-san, elle ne s'en remettrait pas!

-Je crois que ta Yoruichi est en train de se consoler sur une télévision, alors peu importe que tu te pavane dans les bras de ce rebus.

-Nan mais j'vous permets pas, l'ahuri!

-Moi, c'est Mayuri. On dirait que tes résidus de neurones ne sont plus connectés entre eux. C'est peut être du au fait que cet endroit qui à la base est un centre de détention se soit transformé en l'espace d'une soirée en maison close. C'est toi qui a poussé ce « Kyaaaah » déchirant tout à l'heure?

Le shinigami roux secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et désigna du menton la table de la cuisine, deux mètres plus loin.

Une superbe femme dont les cheveux vert tombaient en cascade jusqu'au creux des reins tenait du bout des doigts une cuillère remplie d'omelette, qu'elle donnait ensuite à un grand échalas aux yeux violet.

Nnoitra Jiruga savait que passer sa soirée à boire en compagnie de Nelliel n'était pas une bonne idée, mais en même temps il ne savait pas qu'elle viendrait: elle l'avait par surprise, oui, par SURPRISE!

…et le fait qu'il ait demandé à Ryuu de l'amener avec lui lorsque l'ancien non-gradé viendrait du Seretei à la soirée organisée à la maison Arisawa ne constituait en aucune façon un acte de préméditation.

Devant l'air étonné du scientifique, l'ancien Quinto se sentit un besoin irrépressible de se justifier.

-OUI j'ai passé la soirée avec elle, NON je ne vous dirais rien et NON vous ne pourrez pas effectuer des tests sur l'un de nous deux.

-…

-Et enfin NON, il est hors de question que je vous dise pourquoi elle me donne la becquée, c'est clair tronche d'abruti? Et moi NON PLUS, je sais pas pourquoi elle piaille dès que j'accepte de manger ce qu'elle me donne, grommela l'ancien arrancar en plantant ses yeux violets dans ceux roses de sa nouvelle compagne avec un air boudeur.

Dans le salon, ignorant complètement ce qui avait bien pu pousser un cri et s'en foutant, c'est le cas de la dire, royalement, Grimmjow Jaggerjack décida de retourner s'allonger au sol, complètement vidé de ses forces, tenant d'une main une peluche à l'effigie d'un shinigami remplaçant roux et de l'autre, le pauvre ficus qui n'avait rien demandé à personne.

_Marre des lendemains difficiles, moi!_

* * *

*** je ne savais pas comment inclure ta réplique dans le 100ème chap', alors je l'ai fichue là…oui, els chat-garou sans cerveaux sont de grosses feignasses, et J'ASSUME!**

**Bon, tout le monde, le prochain chap' est…LE CHAP' 100! TREMBLEZ PAUVRES MORTELS, LA GROSSE MAJORITE DE VOS IDEES Y SERONT!**

**BWAHAHAHAHA!**

**That smell like bad spirit!**

***a une nouvelle idée pour un autre chap'***

**Bye-byyyye!**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews!**

**Yokai Ookami**: _Héééé oui, maintenant tu sais où est passé ton chat…reste plus qu'à aller le chercher au sereitei! C'est vrai qu'on voit très peu de Starrk/Hallibel, c'est dommage, c'est pourtant un beau couple…._

**Lili-le-cake-barjo**: _Harcèle-moi autant que tu veux, tiens! J'ai eu beaucoup de couple à inclure, mais je ferais un UlquiHime plus présent je pense…et quelle signature! T'as le truc pour avoir la classe dans tes pseudos et tes reviews sont bien barrées!_

**Siphirith**: _Mais c'est quoi ce changement de pseudo de la mort qui tue? Et puis pleure pas, c'est toi qui est partie, mais je ferais revenir de temps en temps le chat, je suppose…et pardon pour avoir encore oublié le t la première fois que Grimmjow dit ton nom u_u mais globalement, je suis contente de voir que ce chap' t'as plût!_

**Melty-chan 93**: _C'est vrai qu'Ukitake est doux et gentil, donc ça collait bien avec le fait d'avoir un animal, mais avoir un Yamamoto en gaga de son chat, ça collait bien aussi je trouve!_

**Kiranyah-san**: _Tu t'es enregistrée sur le site! Eeeet non, dans ma fic y a bien des allusions au Donjon de Naheulbeuk (et ravie de voir qu'on a des points communs dans la culture! Et voilà un chap' centré sur Mayuri Kuromachin, qui a perdu lamentablement au concours de Urahara pour taper le plus vite possible le nombre pi. En tant que Kami, je peux te dire que TOUS les kami sont des sadiques et oui, on veut vous montrer un aperçu de l'enfer MWAHAHAHA!_

**Freak666chaos**: _Je ne savais pas du tout comment caser RyuuXHallibel, donc j'espère que ça te vas pour l'instant (tu sais bien que tant que tu me prête Ryuu, je l'insèrerais dans ma fic sans objection…). Ravie que le dernier chap' t'aies plu, maintenant j'espère que ce chap' là t'auras plu aussi…._

**Ewanna**: _Oui oui, c'est Clad (je pensais qu'on disais Cloud, mais je n'y connais absolument rien en FF…honte à moua!) te voir sautiller, j'ai adoré! Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant^^_

**ChaoticHollow**: _Mon héros, t'as éradiqué Culhoorne! Tu es fabuleux! Grimmjow s'est arraché volontairement les yeux?….ce type est soit complètement débile, soit très courageux….mais connaissant Grimmjow, j'ai pas beaucoup d'hésitation, hein! J'ai commencé la fic depuis plus d'un an, et depuis presque deux le début d'un crossover avec Death Note traîne dans mon ordinateur: je devrais vite le continuer, mais j'avais la flemme! Pour ce qui est de FairyTail, je viens à peine de les commencer, donc je vais attendre de mieux connaître les persos pour que ça colle; SoulEater: ouïe la confrontation entre Grimmjow et BlackStar? Super à imaginer (et la confrontation entre Death the Kid *bave* et Ulquiiorra devrait pas être triste à voir nan plus.) Beelzebub: je connais pas du tout! Me faudra du temps… Pokémon: je suis tout à fait d'accord!_

**Nesrine-chan**: _Tu as tout découvert de l'odieuse machination de Yamamoto (il a l'air gentil, comme ça, mais en réalité c'est un odieux petit vieux cupide!) J'espère que le chap' t'as plût!_

**RoxaneNumber14**: _La perfection *.* tu sais que ça m'a collé le sourire ta review? J'espère vraiment que tu vas continuer à aimer ma fic, je suis tellement contente de voir que cette fic plaît! Pour ce qui est de Nnoitra ou Starrk…faut que je trouve une idée qui les rassemble, mais généralement les lecteurs sont plus axés sur Grimmjow et Ulquiorra: en tout cas, je ferais en sorte que ton idée aboutisse!_

**NoussommesGod alias Margau-chaaan et Chaussange**: _Oui, vous avez publié, et j'ai reviewé! Et si Chaussange a l'extrême amabilité d'aller voir sa boîte de réception sinon la POELE A FRIRE *reprend ses esprit, toussote et continue comme si de rien était* va reprendre du service. Ma folie joyeuse est de retour et elle n'est pas prête de s'en aller! Ulquiorra t'as prêté main forte pour courir après le chapitre? Oh la chance, t'as pu voir Ulquiqui en plein effort!…NAN, y a pas de sous entendu!_

**Irkiala**: _Je suis contente de voir que tu continue à reviewer! J'ai mis pour ce chap' là un peu de NNOITRA Nell/ mais y avait beaucoup de couple à caser, donc je le développerai dans les autres chap'!_

**ChiharuXXXManga**: _Contente de voir que ce chap' t'as plût! Et oui, je ferais en sorte que nos anciens arrancars adorés arrivent au lycée pour une journée, y a pas de souci! Pour tes propositions, c'est clair que ça sent l'vécu (que j'ai pu l'adorer, cette brise entrant par la fenêtre ouverte!)_

**Deidato**_: L'inspiration de mes chap' me vient de mes lecteurs, mes reviewer, mais aussi de mes idées qui peuvent survenir en classe ou dans la rue…par exemple, pour le 100ème chap', je me promenais quand j'ai vu une affiche de….ah ben non, je vais quand même pas spoilier! Et t'inquiète, je pense qu'au prochain chap' Gin reviendra! Et je vais faire en sorte que le 100ème chap' contente tout le monde et qu'on puisse dire en le lisant: EPIIIIC CHAP'!_

**Shinrie**: _Une nouvelle revieweuse? Et oui, t'as retrouvé la référence, le TATA YOYOOOO m'a tuée quand je l'ai écouté…puis j'ai ressuscité et j'ai pondu ce chap'! …AH MAIS OUI! C'est toi que j'avais vu au congrès annuel des décérébrés pour la conquête du monde! J'espère que les prochains chap' te plairont!_


	100. La foire aux Arrancars

**OH MY FUCKING KAMI-SAMA!**

**Je suis bigrement en retard!**

**Je donnerais seulement pour excuse la fait qu'être en fac implique de graaandes responsabilités et que…**

**Aizen: Laisse tomber, « un grand pouvoir implique de grande responsabilité » est déjà pris.**

**Ah zut.**

**Bon ben , à défaut d'avoir une excuse qui vous convienne (non mais c'est vrai hein, j'ai VRAIMENT plus le temps d'écrire!) je vous présente le 100ème chap'!**

**Vous vous rendez compte? LE 100 CHAAAAAP'!**

**Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais dire qu'au départ je pensais que ça allait faire un bide au bout d'une semaine ou deux, voilà le 100ème chap', je m'approche lentement mais sûrement des 900reviews et cela fait plus d'un an que je publie…**

**Alors merci, merci à tous.**

**Un immense merci.**

**Un merci sincère.**

**Et pour ce chap', merci tout spécialement à: Deidato, Gun d'ange, Chaussange, ChaoticHollow, Yurika Schiffer, Margauxx68, Itachiharu et irkiala pour leurs idées!**

**J'ai dû faire avec les idées que m'ont donné les reviewer adorés que je vénère, mais si certaines idées n'apparaissent pas ici c'est tout simplement parce qu'elles m'ont parut tellement intéressantes en long métrage que j'ai décidé de faire des chap' à part….ou simplement que vous êtes un simple lecteur et que vous n'avez pas jugé utile de me soumettre vos idées.**

**Bon en tout cas, v'là le 100ème chap', UN GRAND N'IMPORTE NAWAAAAK, avec du crossover et des délires sans queue ni tête!**

***stresse comme une malade dans son coin en attendant les avis***

* * *

**Ah, au fait….bon anniversaire à l'un de mes persos de manga favori auquel j'ai rendu un hommage en fin de chap' (si vous le reconnaissez...) C'est quand même pas banal avec une dégaine pareille d'être né le jour d'Halloween, hein?….*essuie un regard furieux de l'intéressé* NON, RANGE CE DEATH NOTE! RANGE LEEEEE! **

**JOYEUX HALLOWEEN A TOUS!**

* * *

Les lumières de la ville collaient très bien avec la fête d'Halloween: les lampions rouges, orange et jaunes renforçaient très bien le petit côté sinistre de la ville. Aucune rue de Karakura n'échappait aux couleurs de la fête réunissant les bambins accros aux sucreries (dont l'un d'entre était un célèbre détective de 25 ans aux allures de panda mutant) et les psychopathes désireux de se fondre dans la masse en adoptant des déguisements aux airs plus loufoques les uns que les autres.

La foule des badauds ne risquait pas de se dissiper cette nuit lugubre: la nuit d'Halloween représentait non seulement la fête permettant aux gourmands d'avoir une excuse, mais cette nuit marquait aussi le début de l'éphémère…

-LA FOIRE D'HALLOWEEN!

….pourquoi faut-il _toujours _que l'on me coupe la parole?

La personne à avoir si grossièrement interrompu la narratrice n'était autre qu'une rouquine à forte personnalité qui était grimée en sorcière, tenue près du corps et chapeau pointu à la clef. Elle agitait frénétiquement les bras et parlait d'un ton enjoué à un groupe de personnes déguisés (contre leur gré, est-il besoin de le préciser?). Un vampire à la peau pâle et aux grands yeux vert passa devant un Freddy les griffes de la nuit aux allures de mante-religieuse avant de demander d'un ton monotone.

-Orihime…nous avons déjà dû nous plier aux rites de passages de la fête d'Halloween l'an dernier.

Starrk, déguisé en mode Cruela d'enfer (le manteau de fourrure lui avait rappelé son ancienne forme libérée) fit la moue:

-Techniquement, nous n'avons même pas eut le loisir d'aller quémander des sucreries l'an denier, vu que tu nous as séquestré dans la cave de la maison d'Arisawa pour te venger de la peur qu'on t'avait fichue…

-N'en parlons plus ou je risque de recommencer, éluda l'ancien Cuatro en agitant la main.

Inoue se planta devant les membres du petit groupe, les forçant à s'arrêter brutalement.

-Oui mais là, c'est LA grande foire de Halloween: il y aura des manèges, des activités, c'est un festival qui est incontournable à Karakura! Il y a de tout là-bas….

En effet, les lumières du festival qui s'étaient étendues à toutes la ville étaient magnifiques et lugubres à la fois, mais rien que les odeurs de churros et de barbe à papa qui remplissaient l'air étaient pleine de promesses. Une musique entêtante résonnait dans les rues à l'approche de la fête: une arche lumineuse couverte de lampions en forme de têtes de citrouilles grimaçantes marquait l'entrée de la foire d'Halloween de Karakura.

A l'entrée, un homme avec de longs cheveux rouges et des dents taillées en pointes (une vraie bille de clown) repoussait tant bien que mal les assauts des badauds voulant entrer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte abritant la gigantesque foire.

-Non, non, pas encore messieurs -Grrrr, vous êtes mignon vous!- et mesdames -c'est un bébé que vous avez là?- nous n'avons pas encore fait le lancement de la grande foire d'Halloween! Reculeeeez!

L'homme tout de rouge vêtu se tourna vers le haut de l'arche lumineuse, où un autre homme, vêtu d'une veste extravagante de pirate et d'un nez rouge de clown était accoudé sur un canon rouillé.

-Dis donc, Baggy, tu pourrais le lancer, ce fichu lancement!

Le pirate haussa les épaules.

-Hé, ho, Grell, t'es pas là pour me donner des ordres! Mais puisque je n'ai que ça à faire…Un…

Tout le monde se tendit, prêt à batailler pour avoir les meilleures place, pire qu'une armée de Mary-Sue un jour de soldes de persos ténébreux.

-Deux…

Dans la foule, Starrk jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne de mésaventure:

-Tia, en quoi t'es tu déguisée?

-En loup-garou, ça ne se voit pas?

-Un caniche-garou, plutôt…

-Une louve-garou a le DEVOIR d'être élégante, c'et tout!

-Trois….LE LION EST MORT CE SOIR!, hurla Baggy le clown en tirant sur son canon.

Silence de mort dans l'assemblée: chacun se regardait, peu sûr de ce qui venait de se passer. L'homme au nez de clown se gratta le sommet du crâne.

-Zut…c'est pas la bonne formule?

En, bas, l'homme aux longs cheveux rouge agita frénétiquement les bras.

-Mais NON, c'est pas « le lion est mort ce soir »! C'est ta devise, abruti, TA DEVISE! Et dire que je dois composer avec toi qui n'est même pas beau garçon, alors que je pourrais deviser avec Sebastian…

-Qui est Sebastian?, demanda Inoue, qui était la plus proche de l'home aux cheveux rouges.

-Mon petit ami, ma chère, et-oooooh, vous avez les mensurations parfaites! Avez-vous pensé à avoir un enfant dernièrement?

-QUOI?, hurla Ulquiorra avec un air effarouché.

-Ah, oui, je me souviens maintenant! La foire s'ouvre…EN GRANDES POMPES!, hurla Baggy le clown en donnant un coup de canon spectaculaire qui renversa deux immeubles.

Ignorant complètement le type aux dents taillées en pointes et aux cheveux rouges, la foule compacte s'élança d'un seul mouvement à l'intérieur de l'enceinte qui entourait le grande foire, le piétinant allègrement.

Tatsuki, qui pour l'occasion avait enfilé une tenue de Rambo, chipa un dépliant à l'entrée en traça plusieurs itinéraires avec son doigt.

-Là, il y a un atelier « Coiffure Terrifiantes », ici un concours de dégustation, puis un concours de château hanté de sable, et là…

-On n'a qu'à se séparer et aller où l'on veut, on se retrouve à l'entrée dans quelques heures!, proposa Inoue en se pendant au bras du vampire aux grands yeux verts.

-Etant donné qu'ils ne connaissent rien à la grabnde foire d'Halloween, il vaut mieux qu'on reste groupé mais rien n'empêche de ne visiter que certains stand. Tiens, celui de l'association Doe, Déguisement Original et Effrayant.

Le premier stand était une simple scène réhaussée sur laquelle un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vêtue d'un jean et d'une casquette rouge et blanche taille 10 ans, une souris jaune aux joues rouges sur son épaule, criait dans un micro.

-Tiens, Tatsuki, c'est pas ton cousin Sacha?

-Si! Il est sortit de sa forêt finalement…

-MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS! Venez, venez, approchez! Nous allons élire le Roi des FOOOOUS!

Grimmjow grimaça.

-Il est déjà sur scène, il a pas l'air au courant…

-Venez exposer le déguisement le plus original, le plus décalé, le plus effrayant que vous ayez jamais enfilé! Notre styliste Rondoudou…

-DOUDOOOU!

-…vous évaluera et remettra le bon d'achat pour tous les magasin Popomon -de la nourriture de qualité pour vos Pokémon!- au gagnant!

Ulquiorra jeta un regard à l'ancien Sexto. Isl avaient eut la même idée.

De la nourriture était en jeu.

Plus question d'être loyal.

Ils se précipitèrent sur scène, ou la moitié des participants étaient soi en vampire, soit en loup-garou. Ulquiorra regarda son propre déguisement et se sentit profondément découragé. Grimmjow, qui avait enfilé un costume à la Jack Sparrow, eut un rictus méprisant.

-Tu fais vraiment aucun effort!

-Il FAUT gagner ce concours, Jaggerjack. Notre survie est en jeu. Je te signale que nos réserves de sucreries diminuent sérieusement et que je ne comptes pas passer un seul repas à ingurgiter réellement les plats que nous préparent Orihime.

-Pourtant, c'est TA chérie!

-Tu n'es pas doué d'un cerveau, mais il te reste tes papilles gustatives. Ose me dire qu'une personne saine d'esprit pourrait apprécier sa cuisine.

-….bon, faut te trouver un autre costume. Et si…on faisait un échange de vêtement?

-C'est…plutôt étonnant que je te dise ça, mais c'est une très bonne idée Jaggerja-

-KYAAAAAH, GRIMMJOW-SAMA!

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite troupe repartait d'un bon pas vers les autres stands…avec un Ulquiorra d'une humeur massacrante.

-…Oublies ce que je viens de dire, tu es toujours le même rustre, une bête stupide, une résidu de…

-Hé,ho, arrête de geindre! Je t'ai dis « échange de vêtements », nan? Et puis t'as gagné, même contre ce Panda géant déguisé en maître de Kung Fu, alors de quoi tu t'plains?

-Oui, mais je m'attendais à échanger de vêtements avec toi…

-Dis Ulquiorra-kun, demanda timidement Inoue, maintenant que le concours de déguisement est terminé, pourrais-tu me rendre mes sous-vêtements et mes collants? Il fait un peu froid…

-RAAAH! Ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder, ne pas regarder!, hurla l'ancien Cuatro en se couvrant les yeux. Ne pas regar-mais attends…si, maintenant, je peux!

Tatsuki éclata de rire et désigna du doigt un autre stand, pendant qu'un nouveau coup de canon suivit d'un « LE LION EST MORT CE SOOOOIR! » résonnait, annonçant que la première heure de vie de la foire était passée.

-Le prochain stand est le stand des « Coiffures Terrifiantes ». Ça promet…le gérant du stand a l'air cependant un peu bizarre…

En effet, le gérant du stand de coiffure possédait des longs cheveux blonds relevés en mèche proéminente compliquée: un long manteau sombre parsemé de nuages rouges lui tenait lieu de vêtement de scène. Celle qui semblait être son assistante (une sorte de modèle réduit du coiffeur en chef) courrait de droite et de gauche, faisant asseoir les clients, proposant des boissons fraîches et éventant copieusement le coiffeur en chef. Dès que les membres du groupes d'anciens arrancars et d'humaines s'approchèrent, l'assistante, un grand sourire commercial sur le visage, s'écria d'une voix un peu hystérique qui prouvait que les assistants ne sont pas des créatures dénuées de tout vice:

-Venez, venez vous asseoir chers pigeo-clients!

Starrk, volontaire, se présenta en premier.

-J'aimeras une couche bien dégagée derrière les oreilles et-

L'assistante stoppa aussi sec de sourire commercialement et un sourire aussi dérangeant et sinistre que celui du capitaine Unohana se dessina sur son visage.

-Seul mon maître, le GRAND Deidara-sempaï, peut trouver LA coiffure qui vous conviendra. Vous êtes d'accord, n'est-ce pas?

Grimmjow saisit l'assistante aux épaules.

-Et si on est PAS d'accord?

-Alors j'appelle l'assistant de l'assistante. KENNY, des clients causent des problèmes!

Une silhouette menaçante se dessina soudain derrière le groupe d'anciens arrancars. Elle saisit Grimmjow par les épaules et le plaqua sans ménagement sur un fauteuil à demi défoncé qui pour le coup avait dû connaître une dizaine de « clients qui causent des problèmes ». Le tintement d'une douzaine de clochettes se fit entendre, un son qui glaça le sang de Nnoitra et qui finit de désespérer Tatsuki.

-Zaraki, mais kesstu fous là?

Le capitaine de la Onzième division (**NdN: Et lui seul, désolée pour la faute impardonnable de l'autre fois!**) se redressa de toute sa hauteur et se gratta le haut du crâne d'un air perplexe.

-A vrai dire, je cherchais à atteindre le quartier général de la Première division. Je suis passé par toute une série de couloirs et de corridors pourris, je suis tombé sur Baykuya Kuchiki, j'ai décidé de lui foutre une tannée monumentale, on s'est courut après et on a atterrit ici.

Tatsuki se passa une main sur le visage et poussa un loooong soupir de résignation.

-Viens, je te remmène au Sereitei. Tu peux pas rester là, tu vas terroriser tout le monde.

-T'es sûre?

-De toute façon, y a personne d'autre pour se dévouer ici..

6SI, MOUAH!, s'écia une jeune fille en débarquant de nulle part et en s'accrochant à la veste de capitaine de Zaraki.

-Euh…et qui tu es, toi?

La jeune fille els regarda comme si elle se trouvait en face d'un membre de la quatrième division.

-Moi c'est Kiranyah, je suis la troisième siège de la Onzième Division, et vous vous allez virer loin de mon capitaine!

Tatsuki faillit s'étrangler: mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à vouloir être de la Onzième, ces derniers temps?

-Ecoute, profite un peu de la fête Kiranyah-san, Tatsuki s'est rpoposée pour me raccompagner, j'vaisn pas la planter là, hein!

-B..bien, Taicho! Euh, Taicho…

-Ouais, Kiranyah-san?

-Vous voulez pas faire le pleind e Chiantos avant de retourner à la onzième?

-Okay, okay…tu permets que je t'ouvre la marche, Tatsuki?

**Attention, séquence romantique façon Zaraki, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!**

La jeune karatéka haussa à nouveau les épaules e rougit légèrement.

-Si ça te fait plaisir…

Le capitaine de la Onzième eut un sourire terrif-eut un sourire, et ouvrit la marche, balayant de ses bras musclés bardés de cicatrices la foule pour les repousser loin de Tatsuki. Un de ses coups de bras envoya valser un Keigo Asano abasourdi jusqu'au stand de l'Aquarium des Monstres où un chat blanc était en train de faire une lessive avec une chaussette pourvue de petites ailes: le gros bocal à poissons rouges difformes se fissura de toutes part, aspergeant la foule d'une fine pluie. Pour éviter qu'elle ne se mouille de trop, le puissant Capitaine Zaraki fit grimper sa belle Rambo dans ses bras et repoussa à coup de pied la foule terrifiée qui tentait de s'échapper hors de son chemin par tous les moyens possibles, tandis qu'au loin Withney Houston chantait:

-AND NOOOOOOW IIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOU!

**Fin du moment romantique made in Zaraki, vous pouvez ramasser vos yeux exorbités et reprendre une respiration normale.**

Pendant ce temps, l'assistante du coiffeur en chef Deidara-sempaï, une hystérique nommée Deidato, avait menottés aux sièges Grimmjow, Starrk, Kurosaki,une Rukia qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là mais que la narratrice prenait un plaisir quasi-sadique à fourrer dans les plans foireux par excellence, un vieux avec de longs cheveux grisonnant et Shinji Hirako.

Le graaand coiffeur Deidara se pencha sur les cobayes, émit un:

-Mmmmh…

…tout à fait concluant, puis il plaça ses mains sur la tête du premier qui s'offrait à lui, en l'occurrence un certain Sexto qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur.

-Si tu touches à mes cheveux, connard, TU VAS MORFLER!

-Mmmmh…

Un énorme BAOOOOUM retentit et la tête de Grimmjow disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Seule sa voix permettait de savoir qu'il était toujours vivant.

-OH LE CON! TU VAS SOUFFRIR QUAND J'ME SERAIS DEBARASSE DE CES LIENS DE- MEEEERDE!

Les cheveux de l'ancien Cuatro avaient tout simplement roussis à cause de l'explosion: les cheveux habituellement bleus électriques avaient laissés place à une fabuleuse tignasse…ROUSSE.

-Il m'a transformé en Kurosaki! J'VAIS TE BUTER!

Sans plus se préoccuper de lui, Deidara-sempaï se déplaça de cobayes en cobayes, chaque passage valant un BAOOOOUM retentissant, autant d'explosion qui finirent par réveiller le clown à l'entrée de la foire qui hurla à nouveau que « LE LION EST MORT CE SOOOOIR! ». Rukia se retrouva avec une crête vert pomme de Punk, Kurosaki fut tellement traumatisé par l'explosion à même son crâne qu'il laissa place à Hirosaki -qui, après avoir eut un rire de fou furieux, avait juré tout un tas de choses très salissantes à faire subir au coiffeur une fois qu'il se serait détaché- le vieux monsieur aux tempes grisonnantes eut une crise cardiaque qui le laissa sans vie sur sa chaise -et ainsi mourut le gigai de Montesquieu que Kon avait emprunté sans demander- Starrk frisa en grosses bouclettes brunes et Hirako eut le broshing de Justin Bieber. Starrk tourna la tête sur la droite, Hirako tourna la tête vers la gauche, puis dans un meêm élan:

-Starsky?, demanda Shinji.

-Hutch?, demanda l'ancien Primera.

Le coiffeur s'inclina bien bas sous les applaudissements de la foule, et l'assistante Deidato hurla que le stand du GRARAAAAND Deidara-sempaï allait fermer car toute cette agitation n'était pas une bonne chose pour un être aussi géniale t délicat.

Une fois que tout le monde put de nouveau bouger librement -et une fois que le stand des Coiffures Terrifiantes eut mystérieusement plié bagages et disparut en un temps record, le eptit groupe se dirigea vers l'avantd ernier stand de la foire, le stand des…

-Pâtisseries Peu Ragoutantes, lut Hallibel en regardant la demi-douzaien de mini-estrades qui s'étalaient en rang devant eux.

-MON AMOUR!

Hallibel recula vivement et se planqua inutilement derrière un Grimmjow rouquin, dont la couleur de cheveux d'origine menait un dur combat contre les produits chimiques du coiffeur pour reprendre le contrôle des cheveux de l'ancien Sexto.

-Oh non, pas lui!

-SI MON AMOUR! C'est moi qui juge compétition! Si c'est pas heureux hasard de se retrouver, Pupuce!

Nnoitra faillit s'étouffer.

-C'es toi la tête de vioc qui avait bouffé toute ma réserve de chocolat la dernière fois!…Lin Yao, c'est ça?

Le futur empereur de Xing s'agenouilla devant l'ancienne Tercera.

-Oh, ma douce fleur de lotus du matin, me ferais-tu l'honneur de…

-Hors de question, répliqua froidement l'ancienne Tercera en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine sombre. Je refuse de faire quoique ce soit avec toi…

-Moi qui voulait te mener au concours de dégustation…

-Quoique ce soit avec toi à partir de demain. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur généreuse. J'accepte.

Personne ne sut vraiement pourquoi, mais Nnoitra et Grimmjow se mirent en tête de participer au concours -certainement pour subtiliser un maximum de nourriture et ainsi oublier les petits plats d'Inoue. Évitant soigneusement de toucher le moindre ustensile de cuisine, ils tournèrent autour des plats comme des fauves se préparant aux grands repas dans un zoo.

L'ancien Quinto subtilisa un pot de Nutella tandis que l'ancien Sexto lorgnait sur le plat de lasagnes géant que Alphonse et Edward Elric étaient en train de concocter. El eptit teigneux le remarqua et lui fit un signe gentil qui signifiait d'aller voir ailleurs.

-Non mais j'rêve, il vient d'me faire un doigt d'honneur le nabot? T'sais que des gars sont morts pour moins que ça?

-QUI EST LE NABOT PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN HARICOT?

Tandis que les deux énergumènes se fonçaient dessus, Nnoitra tenta de calmer le jeu en s'interposant: il reçut de plein fouet les poings combinés de l'alchimiste d'Etat et de l'ancien arrancar en même temps sur les deux faces du visage.

Le seul ayant l'intelligence de reculer pour préserver sa vie fut Grimmjow, avant d'avoir la tête encastrée dans le pot que venait de subtiliser Nnoitra, le recouvrant entièrement de Nutella. S'essuyant les yeux, le punk hurla de rage et se jeta sur l'ancien Quinto pour chercher à l'étrangler. Ils roulèrent sur les plans de travail et échouèrent sur l'herbe grasse, se jetant des insanités à la figure. Le sang spirituel d'Alphonse Elric ne fit qu'un tour: voyant Jaggerjack, le gros chat, en danger, l'armure le souleva de terre par le col et le propulsa en arrière, hors de portée de l'ancien Quinto. Grimmjow décrivit un arc de cercle élégant et atterrit dans le plat de lasagne géant dans un énorme BAOOUM!

-LE LION EST MORT CE SOOOOIR!

-La ferme Baggy, on a compris que le lion est mort ce soir! Si au moins t'arrêtais de te planter dans ton texte et de réagir à la moindre explosion!

-Quessta, Grell, tu veux te battre? EN GRANDES POMPES?

Après qu'Inoue se soit interposée, qu'elle ait aidé Grimmjow à s'extirper du plat de lasagne géant, et que le vainqueur ne soit autre que le binôme Ichimaru/Harry Potter avec leur recette de Bièrabeurre à la citrouille; après avoir fait redescendre Ulquiorra d'un arbre où il s'était perché après avoir goûté le gâteau Poireaux-_**Café**_-Poire nommé « Licorne Rouge » d'Inoue qui valut à cette dernière le surnom « Reine des Poires », Hallibel émit l'idée que partir au dernier stand pour enfin quitter cette foire de fou ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

-Quelqu'un a vu Starrk?, demanda Inoue en jetant des coups d'œil affolés de toutes parts. Hallibel -qui décrochait son prétendant de Xing de sa jambe où il s'était agglutiné- désigna un petit point dans le lointain.

-Il est partit dans le soleil couchant avec le Vizard blond, au volant d'une voiture rouge en chantant « Starkkyyyy et Hitchrako Tananana nanana ».

-Il a trouvé son âme sœur, je crois.

-Je crois aussi.

-Et Nnoitra-sama?

Hallibel désigna du pouce une table derrière elle, au concours, …aux restes du concours de dégustation: Debby la mante religieuse en folie, Nnoitra et leurs enfants étaient attablés autour d'un morceau de lasagnes géant: une jeune femme aux formes plantureuses et aux longs cheveux vert était comme soudée au bras ed l'ancien Quintoe t regardait d'un air intrigué les petites mante-religieuses dévorer leur repas.

-Il présente sa nouvelle femme à sa famille. C'est Debby qui risque de ne pas apprécier.

Ulquiorra qui avait retrouvé un état à peu près normal -ses pupilles n'étaient presque plus dilatées et il avait arrêté d'être sujet à des spasmes de bonheur en hurlant _Caféééééééééé_! - haussa un sourcil fin et désigna du menton le dernier stand, placé en bout de foire d'Halloween. Une foule monstre -en tout cas, les survivants au moment romantique made in Zaraki- s'était massée sur les bords du fleuve traversant Karakura où une plage avec sable et cocotiers gonflables avait été aménagée.

-Dis, Orihime-chan, quel est le rapport entre un concours de château de sable et Halloween?

La sorcière rousse agita un index moralisateur.

-Tu ne vois pas assez loin! Il faut aller au-delà de ce que tu vois….bref, il faut que tu imagines que le château de sable que l'on cherche à représenter est simplement un château « hanté » de sable!

De grandes banderoles étaient accrochées d'un cocotier en platique à un autre, portant la mention « Bienvenue à nos invités spéciaux, et aux pauvres loques du public! » ou encore « Vive nos invités spéciaux…et vous, pauvres mortels! ».

-Il semblerait que la foire d'Halloween compte cette année des invités de marque!, s'écria Inoue en jouant des coudes et des regards réfrigérant d'Ulquiorra pour se frayer un chemin à travers la masse humaine compacte.

Un homme âgé, avec de grandes et longues moustaches tombantes et un air constipé sur le visage et un cotume brodé d'or et de sang -rouge et jeune, mais vu le personnage ça fait infiniment plus classe de le dire ainsi- se tenait raide comme un Byakuya Kuchiki à bonne distance de la foule des mortels devant lui. À ses côtés, un Canadien aux cheveux brun se tordait les main, et un type asiatique à la mode fashion victim avec des lunettes de staaar -prononcez star avec un accent pompeux- qui portait un costume trois pièce en saumon fumé et des chaussures en marbre intérieur cuir et semelles de velours jetait des regard désabusé de droite et de gauche.

La présentatrice, uen certaine Chizuruqui avait des cheveux rouges, agitait un microe t s'époumonait.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, BONSOOOOIR! Nous accueillons cette année, au fabuleux concours de Château Hanté de Sable, trois invités prestigieux! Il s'agit de l'Empereur Bien-Aimé du Japon,…

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai atterrit ici.

-…. de François Perusse

-Que Dieu vous prothèses.

-… et de Tite Kubo!

-Est-ce que vous avez prononcé « staaaar » avec l'accent pompeux? C'est TRES important!

-Oui, oui, on lui dira. Ces trois personnalités constituent les membres du jury qui vont évaluer vos châteaux de sable, alors je vous souhaites un bonne chance à tous, vous en aurez besoin!

-Bon, s'écria Hallibel en tournant les talons, je crois que c'est bon, on peut rentrer chez nous OAAAAAAARGH!

Uluiorra, Grimmjwo et Inoue se tournèrent d'un bloc vers l'ancienne Tercera qui, allongée au sol, venait d'avoir la crise cardiaque de sa vie. Cette dernière pointa un doigt parfaitement manucuré de Caniche-Garou devant elle et demanda d'un voix tremblante:

-Mais…mais depuis quand cette sculpture est-elle là?

Un homme aux cheveux noir enfermée dans des tubes blanc ridicules émergea de la scul^pure de sable et tendit une main pour relever la femme à la peau sombre.

-Ce n'est pas une sculpture, c'est un château hanté Chappy de sable, que j'ai fait en l'honneur de ma jeune sœur. La perfection s'atteignant à force d'entraînement, j'ai pu sculpter ce château en un temps record. J'ose espérer que vous ne vous êtes pas blessée.

Hallibel secoua frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation en balbutia qu'elle avait déjà trois fiancés pour la semaine mais est-ce que le week-end vous conviendrait; Grimmjow eut un grognement de dédain et reporta son attention sur les concurrents.

Un jeune homme tout blanc était en train de suer sang et eau pour confectionner un château hanté qu'une fillette de huit ans n'aurait eu aucun mal à réduire à l'état de néant. curieux, l'ancien Sexto abandonna le reste de son groupe et se dirigea vers le jeune albinos, qui leva vers lui un regard aux pupilles dorées.

Les deux hommes se firent face à face, se regardant en chien de faïence, la pelette dont se servait l'homme tout en blanc et noir pour consolider son château hanté qui faisait « scriiicht ». Grimmjow ramassa une deuxième pelette à ses peids et, l'air de rien comme il sait si bien le faire, commença par eaméliorer le château de son côté.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire? À faire peur aux gosses?

-T'as peur que mon Roi t'étale aussi dans ce domaine?

Scriiiicht

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, l'abruti?

Scrrriiiiicht

-Moi c'est « Shirosaki »: ça devrait pas être bien compliqué à retenir, même pour un jaguar ayant le Q.I. d'un coléoptère.

-Mais c'est que t'es comique, en plus!

Sriiiicht

-Un don que mon Roi n'a pas.

Scriiicht Scriiicht

-Il a pas beaucoup de dons, ton foutu Roi!

Scrriiicht scriiicht scriiiicht

-Au moins c'est un bon amant, c'est déjà ça! Là encore, il te bat!

ScriiiZOUIP!

-AH OUAIS?

Grimmjow avait dérapé à cette annonce et s'était jeté sur Shirosaki qui bascula en arrière avec un rire de dément: le choc de son dos heurtant brutalement un mur de sable dur comme du béton suffit à Kurosaki pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps et pour prendre conscience que Grimmjow était en train de lui rouler le patin du siècle. Des « ooooh », des « aaaaah » et un « CRAC » retentissant quand le cœur de Rukia se brisa net se firent tour à tour entendre.

Une ombre menaçante se dessina soudain au dessus des deux jeunes hommes en train de se débattre farouchement dans une étreinte passionnelle qui intéressait vivement les troupes de fangirls et la présentatrice Chizuru. Le rouquin réussit à se libérer de l'étreinte de Grimmjow et observa avec des yeux ronds le binôme dont-ils avaient détruit le château.

Un canadien brun tendit une main avide vers eux et leur hurla:

-Mec, t'es chez moi tu m'dois deux mille francs!

-Quoi?, demanda bêtement le shinigami remplaçant en se relevant, vaguement gêné.

-T'es chez moi tu m'dois deux mille francs!

Grimmjow avança d'un air menaçant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dit, ce con? J'vais le latter, tu vas voir!

Le deuxième homme faisant partie du binôme dont-ils avaient détruit le château hanté de sable s'avança à son tour, ses looongues moustaches fendant l'air.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie! Vous…misérables insectes, vous avez détruit mon sacrosaint château hanté! Vous venez de détruire mon chef d'œuvre, mes efforts pour supporter le canadien qui sort des calambours à tout bout de champ et le mangaka qui se prend pour la reine d'Angleterre! Vous venez de provoquer une catastrophe à l'échelle mondiale, jeune homme! JE ME METS EN GREEEEVE!

Grimmjow passa une main compatissante dans le dos d'un Ichigo complètement désemparé.

-Mon pauvre vieux, le Commandant Shinigami va te tuer.

Inoue tenta une approche diplomatique: elle se jeta aux pieds de l'Empereur du Japon pour implorer sa clémence.

-Pitiiiééé! Sinon Yamamoto Soutaicho va nous tuuuuuer! Pitiééé, grand Empereur!

L'homme aux longues moustaches stoppa net.

-Attendez, vous connaissez Genrusai Yamamoto?

Ulquiorra approuva d'un signe de tête: et vous aussi, apparemment.

L'homme le plus craint du Japon, el plus respecté, le plus honoré, sautilla sur place en battant des mains.

-Bien sûr que je connais Genrusai! Allez, allez, jeune homme, vous êtes tout pardonné! Mais vous avez de la chance de Genrusai soit ma B3sThAAàààà, sinon j'étais prêt à vous écarteler, vous et votre amant aux cheveux bleus!

Ichigo eut un sourire soulagé, avant de tomber dans les vapes de soulagement.

Un nouveau BAOOOOUM se fit entendre, suivit d'un septième et dernier:

-LE LIOOON EST MORT CE SOOOIR! EN GRANDES POMPES!

Le petit groupe composé d'Hallibel scindée à un Byakuya qui se demandait encore comment un simple combat contre Zaraki avait pu le mener à un concours de château de sable; d'Ulquiorra qui était collé à une Inoue qui avait pu retrouver ses sous-vêtements et ses collants; de Grimmjow et Kurosaki qui étaient scindés l'un à l'autre dans une position presque interdite aux moins de dix-huit ans; et enfin d'un Nnoitra quia avait passé nonchalamment un bras autour des épaules d'une Nell adulte -les miracles de la stabilité d'un gigai!-; bref, le eptit groupe prit le chemin du retour, quittant la foire d'Halloween qui avait ouvert tout spécialement pour qu'une narratrice et auteure sous-qualifiée et sous-douée puisse satisfaire les exigences de ses lecteurs vénérés et-

-Hé,ho, c'est pas bientôt fini, NAN?

…pardon, Grimmjow, je me suis emballée.

-Mouais…ferme-la, on a besoin de calme et surtout, d'intimité!

…oui, désolée.

Bref, la soirée s'était plutôt bien passée.

Mais ça se serait sans doute mieux terminé si Grell Sutcliff, l'homme en rouge aux dents taillées en pointes, n'avait pas lâché un chien blanc géant qui crachait des flammes et qui répondait au doux nom de Pluton sur la foule des spectateurs qui en dégageaient pas assez vite à son gôut.*

* * *

**BONUUUUUS! n'ayant (presque) rien à voir...**

Alors que la plupart des personnes encore vivantes cherchaient à échapper au Chien des Enfers*, deux silhouettes partaient à peine et calmeemnt de la fameuse Foire d'Halloween.

L'une d'elle bataillait avec un paquet cadeau sur lequel était imprimé des citrouilles de toutes les couleurs; l'autre piochaitallègrement dans un bacal remplit de confiture de fraise avant de porter sans la moindre notion d'hygiène sa main à sa bouche.

celuiq ui abtaillait avec le paquet ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une sorte de panda mutant qui porterait el poids du monde sur ses épaules: il finit pourtant par avoir raison du pauvre paquet cadeau; se syeux cernés s'agrandirent sous m'effet de la surprise.

-Un guide Kira-Michelin avec les plus grands criminels de la planète? Merci d'y avoir pensé Beyond, j'en rêvais!

-Je sais bien, répondis l'autre en piochant dans le pot de confiture collante. Je te connais. Bon anniversaire, Lawlipop!

* * *

***pour ce qui est de savoir d'où débarque ce Grell et ce Pluton, je vous conseille le génialissime manga « Kuroshitsuji » ou « Black Butler » comme il est publié en France!**

**PFIIIIOU! **

**Le chap' 100 est publié!**

**Pardonnez-moi du retard, mais mes cours s'enchaînent à une vitesse effrayante, ej n'avais pas eu le temps d'écrire tout ce foutoir avant!**

**Je tiens encore uen fois à remercier les lecteurs, les reviewers, les…amis que je me suis fait sur ce site: merci à tous, sans vous je crois que ça ce serait bien vite arrêté!**

* * *

**REPONSE COLLECTIVE!**

**En ce qui concerne la nuit torride de Grimmjow et du pauvre ficus dans la salon Arisawa: en soirée, il arrive que certaines personnes picolent et finissent par croire que les choses les plus folles sont rationnelles, voilà pourquoi la nuit a été passée sous silence et que l'on est arrivé après le massacre qu'était cette foutue soirée. Chaussange m'ayant suggéré (pour pas dire ordonné)qu'il serait bon d'avoir une scène impliquant Grimmjow nu avec une plante (du délire de Sans-Cerveaux auquel j'ai tout de suite adhéré), cette explication abouti à trouver par A plus B l'âge du capitaine.**

**Freak666chaos**: _Je devais contenter les deux demandes que j'avais eu pour Hallibel, à savoir un Hallibel/Ryuu (j'adore ce couple!) et un Coyote/Hallibel (moins commun mais mignon quand même!)…je n'avais donc pas trop de choix pour la mise en couple d'Hallibel, elle est très demandée! J'avais prise en compte ton idée de partie de paint-ball, mais je pense juste que ce serait mieux mis en valeur dans un chap' entier, voilà pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mise ici…j'espère que ça t'a plû quand même!_

**Siphirith**: _Oui, oui, je sais, la fatigue pousse à faire des erreurs, donc MEA CULPA, Kuromachin est le capitaine de la Douzième! ¨pour ce qui est de raconter ce que Grimmjow foutait nu avec un ficus, reporte-toi s'il te plaît à l'explication collective juste au dessus!_

**ChaoticHollow**: _Toi qui voulais voir Grimmjow en couple, voilà qui est fait! (au moins pour ce chap'…MWAHAHAHA je trouverais pire à lui faire subir ensuite!) Mais…t'as réussis à récupérer un peut de ton cerveau? C'était pas trop douloureux?_

**Kirua**: _Je me doutais bien que tu ne rirais pas, mon cher! Simplement, mêeme si le chap' 99 m'a procuré moins de satisfaction que beaucoup d'autre, je suis ravie que tu l'aie trouvé tout de même plaisant. Et comme je l'ai dit à Siphirith-chan, la fatigue aidant je ne me suis pas relue après avoir bouclé le chap', sinon j'aurais immédiatement corrigé l'erreur visant Mayuri! Tu t'es remis à « Bienvenue à hueco Mundo »?_

**Lili-le-cake-barjo**: _Encore toi, sacré cake! J'espère que ce chap' 100 t'as plû en tout cas!..et…depuis quand les cake ont des orteils?_

**Margauxx68**: _Ulquiqui n'est vraiment pas délicat avec les autres…seulement avec son Inoue chérie! J'ai réussi à caser presque toutes tes idées (sauf Nnoity fan d'Indochine, que je développerais dans un chap' entier!), j'espère que ça t'as plût! Et je sais, je suis à la bourre pour reviewer ton chap', j'irais bientôt!_

**Itachihaku**: _Toi aussi tu es fan de Grimminou quand il penche la tête sur le côté? BEINVENUE AU CLUUUB! J'ai réussi à intégrer ton idée en tout cas!_

**RoxaneNumber14**: Oui_, l'humour vire vers limite l'obscène, j'ai bien entendu GRANDEMENT hésité avant de mettre le chap'99 tel quel, mais en même temps pour toutes les demandes qu'on m'avait faite j'étais incapable de trouver un autre ficelage d'idée!_

**Chaussange**: _J'espère que t'as vu, j'ai réussi à caser TOUTES TES IDEES, même « le lion est mort 7 fois « et « un chien géant », sans oublier qu'Inoue est reine des poires grâce à sa faculté « de crer une « licorne rouge »! MWAHAHAHAHA! Et le chat qui fait une lessive aussi! ET CET OS, IL AVANCE?_

**Kiranyah-san**: _C'est sûr que quand ta journée se résume à la tonne de bonne nouvelle que tu as annoncé (notamment concernant ce garçon qui t' »aimes bien » aussi!), ça me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir qu'un de mes chap' ne t'as pas gâché ta journée! Et pour ce qui est de t'inclure…j'ai été prise de cours, j'avais fini mon chap' avant de voir ton idée! J'espère que ça t'as convenu quand même!_

**ChiharuXXXManga**: _Si, j'ai bien fait un clin d'œil à Very Bad Joke! Et t'es d'une modestie à toute épreuve, hein? Et pour ce qui est de ton idée de SkatePark je pense vraiment qu'un chap' entier lui serait plus profitable, qu'en dis-tu?_

**Irkiala**: _J'ai mis NnoitraxNell, tu as vu? Tu as remarqué? Dis, dis, diiiis? Et Nell crie car c'est une grande gamine, et qu'une grande gamine s'extasie sur tout, surtout quand son amoureux chéri bisou ours d'amuuuur accepte sans trop broncher de manger ce qu'elle lui donne._

**Nivixy**: _Je pense alors que je vais pas me gêner pour ce qui est d'exploiter l'idée des arrancars à cheval! Merci de me donner l'autorisation! Et j'espère que ce chap' là aussi t'as plût!_

**Gun d'ange**: _Elle est…EN VIE BWAHAHAHHAHA! Mias où étais-tu passée? Et j'te signales que j'ai casé TOUTES tes idées, ma vieille! VVIVE LE CHAT GAROU MEGALOMANE! Non mais! Tu t'en sors avec ta traduction Zaraki/OC? Et rien que pour toi, j'ai placé Zaraki au centre du ème chap', t'as remarqué? Dis, dis, diiiis!_

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs et à tous mes reviewers!**


	101. Première neige

***on entend des coups sourds à travers une épaisse couche de glace dans un igloo***

***une folle en jaillit***

**YEEPEEEE! Je suis de retour pour les vacances!**

***sort les flingues et tire en l'air***

**YEAAAAH! JOYEUX NOYEL A TOUS AUTANT QU'VOUS ETES!**

***évite une volée de tomates bien mûres*Yeaaaaaah, je suis ravie que le 100ème chap' vous ait plû!**

**Voici un nouveau chap', sur une idée de Memo Bonafide: comme mon idée était trèèèès longue et que ça faisait un bail que j'avais rien publié, j'ai décidé de couper le chap' en deux! (ou en trois, selon mon humeur et mon temps libre), alors continuez à suivre c'te fic, même si c'est un chap' moins long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!**

*commence à se ronger es ongles de stress en attendant les reviews*

**MERCI A TOUS ET JOYEUSES FETES!**

**On se verra à la fin du chap'!**

* * *

**PS: Au fait, pour Noel…soyez sympa, aidez moi à passer la barre des 900 reviews !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial.

Comprenez « plus spécial que d'habitude », et ici, ce n'est pas peu dire.

Comme d'habitude, le matin était venu, le givre recouvrait les fenêtre, la pelouse, les voitures, les toits, et Renji qui avait fait sa ronde de nuit dans le monde des humains. Comme d'habitude, les habitants de la maison Arisawa s'étaient levés avec la douce odeur de poisson grillé accompagné de sa sauce au réglisse spécial Inoue. Comme d'habitude, Starrk et Nnoitra en étaient presque venus aux mains pour prendre d'assaut la salle de bain. Comme d'habituuuuu-deeeeeuuuuh…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait?

-Aucune idée et change pas d'sujet, le clebs! Si tu prends la salle de bain en premier, tu vas encore y passer trois heures: une heure pour te préparer et deux heures de récupération!

-Et si c'est toi, on va encore avoir droit à l'équivalent d'une perruque et demie dans l'égouttoir. La dernière fois j'ai eut l'impression d'avoir un remake de « The Grudge » en prenant ma douche.

Comme d'habitude, ils finirent tous par descendre les escaliers, pour aller prendre leur déjeuner.

Pas comme d'habitude, pendant les petites chamailleries usuelles du matin, quelqu'un en avait profité pour préparer des sacs de voyages et avait balancé tout ça dans l'entrée. Le message était plutôt explicite.

Hallibel, ancienne Troisième siège des Arrancars, fut la première à se remettre de la surprise. Elle pointa un doigt parfaitement manucuré sur le tas de sacs et demanda d'une voix peu rassurée:

-Non mais,….les humaines nous fichent pas dehors, hein?

Tous les regards se posèrent vers un homme grand, diablement sexy avec une tignasse d'un bleu électrique.

-Quoi?, demanda le Schtroumpf, sentant qu'il allait encore en prendre pour son grade..

-Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?

-Moi? Mais rien Tia!

-Sur ce coup là, concéda Nnoitra, je le crois.

-Ferme-la, mante-religieuse de mes-

-Grimmjow, tu es le seul énergumène de cette maison à les mettre en colère, expliqua Ulquiorra d'un ton aussi froid que l'iceberg qui coula le Titanic. Tatsuki te menace dix fois par jour au moins de te faire quitter la maison pour aller t'installer ailleurs, « comme la pauvre loque que tu es ».

Tatsuki sortit de la cuisine: la mâchoire de Starrk se décrocha et alla s'écraser sur le parquet.

La jeune fille brune était en combinaison rouge vif extra moulante: au moins, on voyait pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas un garçon. Une paire de lunettes d'aviateur lui enserrait la tête avec la force d'un étau, comme l'élastique tendu à l'extrême le laisser penser.

Grimmjow releva la mâchoire de l'ancien Primera puis il remarqua enfin le teint de la jeune humaine.

-T'as fait des trucs, dernièrement, avec le shinigami remplaçant?

-Quoi, Grimmjow?

-T'as la même couleur de peau que ses cheveux.

L'air du couloir devint soudain plus glacial que le regard d'un Kuchiki en forme un petit matin de décembre alors qu'il aurait ouvert un congélateur.

-T'insinue quoi exactement, là?

-J'insinue rien, j'accuse.

Aussitôt, l'ancien Sexto enfila une perruque brune et une fausse barbe et pointa un index menaçant sur Tatsuki, un micro dans la main gauche et un exemplaire de Germinal dans l'autre.

-J'ACCUSE! J'accuse Tatsuki Arisawa d'avoir collé à ce point dans l'intimité le shinigami remplaçant qu'elle a pris la couleur de ses cheveux! J'accuse ledit shinigami remplaçant d'avoir profité de la situation! ENFIN, J'ACCUUUUUUUSE…

SBAAAF!

Tatsuki fit tournoyer l'unique, la subtile, la raffinée, la MEILLEURE…

-Veux-tu bien ranger cette poêle à frire, Tatsuki? L'auteure va encore s'emporter.

-Très bien, Starrk.

-ET POURQUOI LUI TU L'ECOUTES?

-Parce que lui ne se fait pas les griffes sur mes affaires, parce qu'il n'a pas plaqué mon meilleur ami aux cheveux orange au bout d'une semaine de relation et parce que son quotient émotionnel à lui dépasse celui d'une cuillère à café.

Orihime Inoue déboula à son tour dans le hall d'entrée, avec le même teint carotte que Tatsuki.

-Ohayio tout le monde! Euh…Ulquiorra? Où vas-tu avec ce zanpakuto volé?

L'ancien Quatro s'immobilisa, un pied sur le palier avec un zanpakuto étrangement court avec une garde en forme de S incurvé dans la main. Il marmonna des paroles quasi inaudibles à propos d'un shinigami-carotte et d'un teint de la même couleur qui relevait d'une étrange coïncidence.

-Bon, vous nous dites pourquoi la quasi-totalité de nos affaires sont dans le hall?

-On a fait quelque chose de mal?, demanda Starrk avec de grands yeux tristes de chiens battus.

-C'est réparable?, demanda avidement Grimmjow en se rappelant qu'ici il avait des repas gratuits.

-Ce n'est rien de grave!, s'exclama Inoue en désarmant prudemment Ulquiorra. Comme on est dans notre dernière année de lycée et que nos professeurs sont déjà très heureux qu'on soit parvenus à survivre jusque là sans virer yakuza, qu'ils ont décidés de nous offrir une petite journée au grand air pour aller étudier les habitudes des écureuils impaloumpalais à poil court dans la montagne.

-Ah oui, ils doivent vraiment être fiers de vous vos profs pour vous payer un tel luxe!, ricana Nnoitra.

-La ferme! Et je vous conseille de vite vous habiller, sinon ça va barder!

-Alors si tu crois que je vais mettre cette combinaison ridicule, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au trognon! Je suis un mec, moi, je sors comme je veux à l'extérieur!, beugla Nnoitra en rejetant au loin la combinaison vert fluo qu'on lui avait attribué.

Tatsuki leva un sourcil. Se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ouvrit la porte.

-Aaaaaah, le froid tue les insectes, le froid tue les insectes!, hurla l'ancien cinquième siège en levant les bras pour se protéger du froid mordant de dehors.

Alors qu'Ulquiorra enfilait un bonnet vert foncé sur ses épis noir, il demanda d'un ton détaché:

-Et en quoi de simples vestes auraient été moins habiles à nous protéger du froid dans la montagne Oumpaloumpalaise?

-Parce qu'on va skier, c'te question! Et quand on skie, il faut se protéger du froid par des vestes bien chaudes, se protéger les yeux avec des lunettes d'aviateur et arborer un bronzage digne d'une carotte transgénique !

L'ancien Quatro secoua la tête, incrédule, tandis que Grimmjow bataillait aux prises avec un pull à mailles épaisses dont le col l'étouffait.

-Tatsuki, que veux dire…

_**Trente minutes plus tard…**_

-Que veut dire « skier » exactement?

Les montagnes qui bordaient tout un côté de la ville de Karakura n'étaient pas très hautes mais elles étaient devenues en l'espace de quelques jours LE lieu où il fallait être si l'on voulait skier, étudier les comportement des écureuils ou chasser du hollow.

-Chasser du hollow? Y a des hollows ici?, s'étonna Nnoitra en relisant attentivement la brochure touristique des Montagnes de Karakura.

Orihime Inoue, qui tenait les billets des remonte-pentes dans les mains, désigna les grandes étendues blanches de neige et verte de forêt avec un air de totale béatitude.

-Oui, vous n'imaginez pas combien de gens sont décédés dans d'atroces souffrances, en se perdant dans les bois lugubre et en se faisant dévorer vivants par des bêtes féroces et inconnues ou le corps déchiqueté dans une avalanches avec les boyaux qui sortaient du ventre et le cerveau qui ressemblait à un gros sorbet à la frai-Oh, regardez, voilà les remonte-pentes!

Nnoitra déglutit difficilement et il fallut l'intervention de Tatsuki et de Grimmjow combinés pour réussir à le tirer de l'état de stupeur dans lequel il était plongé. Inoue avait déjà prit les places dans la file d'attente des remonte-pentes: et comme chacun sait, si on ne dort pas sur place la veille pour prendre une place à peu près respectable on a à peu près autant de chance d'avancer rapidement que de voir Zaraki avec des dreadlocks vendre du poisson sur un marché de fruits et légumes dans une forêt magique. Grimmjow, les cheveux en coupe affro après avoir bataillé pendant près d'une demi heure avec un pull qui lui avait rendu les cheveux électrifiés, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et frappa frénétiquement du pied par terre.

-On est sensé faire quoi, là?

Tatsuki consulta la brochure touristique (arrachée au corps sans mouvement de Nnoitra, toujours choqué).

-On va déjà prendre le remonte-pentes pour arriver en haut de la piste. À partir de là, je pensais qu'on redescendrait doucement par la piste principale avant de bifurquer vers la forêt pour étudier ces fameux écureuils. Pour l'instant, on attend notre tour.

-On va devoir…attendre?, s'étonna Grimmjow, la mâchoire au ras du sol.

-Oui.

-Comme….attendre?

-Oui, on va attendre comme attendre, Grimmjow.

-Mais on va attendre…nous, tu veux dire? Nous tous?

-Grimmjow, où est-ce que tu veux en venir là?

Starrk se sentit obligé d'intervenir pour le coup.

-Je suis assez d'accord avec Jaggerjack: tu demande d'attendre à d'anciens arrancars, dont la seule raison de vivre était de combattre et de trancher littéralement dans le vif au cours de fabuleuses et épiques batai-Zzzzz….

-Bon sang, Starrk, ça relève de la narcolepsie, là!, cria Tatsuki en tentant de réanimer l'ancien Primera qui avait brusquement coupé court à la conversation.

-Moi, tout c'que j'ai retenu, c'est que Coyote est d'accord avec moi. Il est temps de bouger.

Grimmjow lança un coup d'œil à Ulquiorra, qui répondit par un simple soupir. L'ancien Sexto se plaça à côté d'un groupe de touristes assez important et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dis moi, Ulquiorra, comment se passe ta dépression? T'as bien eu une permission exceptionnelle pour sortir de ta prison capitonnée à l'hôpital, hein, t'as pas fait comme la dernière fois et t'as drogué personne pour sortir, pas vrai?

-Et toi Grimmjow, comment te réadaptes-tu à la vie en société? Ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es sorti de prison, il faudrait faire attention à contrôler les pulsions meurtrières qui t'ont menés à massacrer ces cinq familles en Europe…

-Les gars…-En plus, la dernière fois, t'avais mordu cette infirmière avant de l'assommer sur un rebord de table: la pauvre, elle a chopé la rage après…-Ais-je oublié de mentionner le fait qu'il faut également que tu prennes tes précautions au Japon depuis que tu as torturé ce charmant couple de personnes âgées pour ton seul plaisir sadique dans la région du Kantô?

-Les gars…

-Ah ouais, mon plaisir sadique? Peut être que si t'avais pas écouté les voix dans ta tête qui te hurlaient de brûler des gens au hasard dans la rue, t'aurais bougé tes fesses jusqu'à la maison de retraite la plus proche pour empêcher mon massacre!

-Les gars…

-Si tu n'avais pas dépecé chaque gardien de l'ordre que tu as rencontré ce jour là, peut-être qu'ils m'auraient arrêté et que j'aurais pu reprendre mes esprits à temps pour-

-LES GARS!

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Tatsuki qui faisait al signe du temps mort.

-Vous pouvez arrêter, vos histoires ont foutu la frousse à tous les touristes….-Ouais mais maintenant, grâce à l'autre tâche et à moi, y a plus personne dans la file!, s'exclama l'ancien Sexto, très fier de lui.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au télésiège: Tatsuki partit en premier avec Starrk, puis vint le tour d'Orihime et de Nnoitra, et enfin, celui de Grimmjow et d'Ulquiorra. Même si le ramassage du remonte-pente fut périlleux (Nnoitra eut presque la jambe sectionnée par la barre de sécurité lorsqu'elle s'abaissa brusquement et Ulquiorra finit avec une belle ecchymose au genou qu'il obtint en se plantant lamentablement dans el sens pour s'asseoir.

Les trois télésièges se suivaient avec un rythme lent…très lent. Le siège de Tatsuki et Starrk…

-ZZZzzz…

-Hé ben, comme moment seul à seule, on fait mieux….

Le siège de Nnoitra et d'Inoue…

-Alors,, Nnoitra-sama, comment ça se passe avec Nell-chan?

-Mais je t'en pose, des questions?-Ne vous fâchez pas, je demandais ça comme ça…

-MAIS POURQUOI TU ME DEMANDES ÇA?-Regardez en bas, Nnoitra -sama…

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil rapide en contrebas. La neige faisait un soyeux manteau blanc à tout le flan de la montagne de Karakura, un manteau blanc immaculé, sans fioriture, sans..

-NNOITRAAAAAA!

La parabole devint livide puis passa rapidement par toutes les couleurs:

-Oooh, la belle verte…ooooh, la belle bleue…..oooh la belle rou-

-Inoue, tu comptes commenter toutes les couleurs par lesquelles j'vais passer?

-Mais vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans cet état, Jiruga-sama!

Ledit Jiruga-sama pointa un doigt long et fin vers la neige en contrebas.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que Nelliel fout là?

Inoue eut un sourire d'excuse et se gratta l'arrière du crâne, mal à l'aise.

-Elle voulait tellement vous voir pour les fêtes de Noël que je me suis sentie obligée de lui dire que vous nous accompagniez, Jiruga-sama!

Nnoitra se relâcha complètement sur le télésiège et hurla tellement fort la flopée d'insulte qu'il adressa à Inoue, à Nell, et aux shinigamis, hollows, et arrancars que même Nell qui courait en forme adulte dans la neige à bonne vitesse put l'entendre distinctement. Elle joignit les mains et eut un grand sourire: non, côté nom d'oiseau, l'ancien Quinto ne la décevait jamais.

Et enfin le siège de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra…

-…

-…..

-….

-Quelle coïncidence, Ulquiqui, c'est exactement c'que j'allais dire!

….le télésiège suivant…

-Regarde, la jolie neige…on en a pas de la comme ça chez nous! Ooooh, les gens sont tout petits, comme des fourmis! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse, hein? HEIN?

-Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto, je vous en prie, parlez moi fort..

-Mais les gens sont tous petits, Peeeetits comme deeeees fourmis, les monde eeeest peeee-tiiiiiiit!

-Pitié, Taichô! En tant que votre soutaicho, j'ai el devoir de vous demander de ne pas chanter cette chanson de parc d'attraction!

-Maaaais, Sasabike!

-Je vous ai promis de vous y emmener l'an prochain, en attendant, soyez sage!

Et finalement, le sommet fut en vue….et même si la réception fut pour le moins acrobatique pour certain (Ulquiorra eut droit à une ecchymose sur l'autre genou), ils finirent tous par atteindre le sommet plus ou moins en un seul morceau.

Tous.

Même Nelliel.

Nnoitra en fut quitte pour une dent cassée lors de la réception de l'ancienne Tercera dans ses bras (et sur son visage).Tatsuki désigna du bras la vue en plongée qu'ils avaient maintenant du haut de Karakura…ses monts enneigés…la ville scintillant de mille feux avec les décorations de Noël s'étalant dans les rues…le soleil brillant et illuminant tout le paysage…des hollows étincelant en train de massacrer des gens…

-QUOI?

Tatsuki tenta de reprendre ses esprits tandis qu'Inoue se précipitait déjà pour secourir les pauvre smortels qui se faisaient dévorer plus bas.

-HEY! Et nous alors?, hurla Grimmjow.

Tatsuki se retourna et lui balança un boitier noir métallique entre les pattes. Elle hurla quelque chose à plein poumons mais elle fut en partie couverte par le rugissement d'un hollow qui se faisait attaque rà coup de Getsuga Tenshô en pleine poire. La jeune humaine brune se détourna ensuite dans ancien arrancar et courut en bas de pente, suivant l'humaine rousse de près.

Se retrouvant seuls, les anciens arrancars se regardèrent.

Ulquiorra s'approcha doucement de l'ancien Sexto et demanda d'une voix sèche:

-Grimmjow, qu'a dit Tatsuki?

Le schtroumpf leva haut le bras au bout duquel pendant lamentablement le petit boitier métallique rattaché à un cordon rose.

-Elle a dit « Enlève le flash pour les écureuils ».

* * *

**PFIOOOOOU! Je finis d'écrire ça, il est 23h46, le Papa Noyël est en avance de quatorze minutes, elle est pas belle la vie?**

**Pour les petits curieux: NON, je n'abandonne pas ma fic.  
Je sais, je vous ai fait la blague au nouvel an dernier, mais il est HORS DE QUESTION que mon bébé fic s'arrête en si bon chemin (surtout que j'ai pleeeiiiin de nouveaux lecteurs/reviewers!), mais étant prise par les études je n'ai plus du tout de temps à moins, et c'est pas des blagues!Je ferais néanmoins de mon mieux pour continuer ma fic, surtout que je dois en commencer une autre, un ShinjixOC de la mort qui tue! (on verra, hein…)**

* * *

**Bon, ça faisait longtemps, réponse aux reviews!**

**Lili-le-cake-barjo**: Ma chère cake, merci pour ta review! Oui, je sais, j'ai fait une confusion abominable, mais j'ai une excuse…SI, J'EN AI UNE! J'ai fini d'écrire mon chap' 100 vers les une heure du matin, ce qui donne lieu à certaines confusions qui..oui, bon, je ferais gaffe maintenant. Et pour toutes tes questions sur Yamamoto, je t'invite à me rejoindre au Srreitei pour aller vérifier tout ça par nous même!

**Siphirith**: Je suis sûre et certaine que Grell est….*roulement de tambour* SHINIGAMI! Bah oui, c'est un dieu/déesse de la mort, mais en utilisant le mot shinigami pour le/la désigner, impossible est la confusion! Ton idée est notée, j'ai déjà un déroulement possible en têt gnyerk gnyerk gnyerk… Ta blague sur le tapis était fabuleuse, ne laisse PERSONNE te dire le contraire. Personne. Et…comme tu es une riveteuse assidue…oui, le chat, on va dire que c'était toi!

**ItachiHaku**: Je suis désolée pour ton pseudo dans le précédent chap', j'venais juste de lire Banzai de kingPumpkin, d'où ma sinistre confusion, PARDONNE MOUAAA! Et je suis ravie d'avoir de looongues reviews, et ravie aussi que le chap' t'aies plût! Euh…oui, je sais que j'ai fait une abominable confusion, mais ayant fini d'écrire mon 100ème chap' vers 1h00 du matin, la confusion était malheureusement facile…Aïe nan pas taper! PAS TAPER!

**RoxaneNumber14**: J'avoue ne pas être fan du totu du GrimmIchi, mais la plupart des fangirls en délire le sont, alors pour leur faire plaisir à mes lecteurs/reviewers adorés, j'ai mis du GrimmIchi. Je te remercie pour ce 20/20 (la première fois de ma vie que j'en ai un, les…les larmes…NAOOOON je ne pleurerais pas!)

**Freak666chaos**: ZUT! Je suis démasquée! Et oui, j'adore cultiver la folie! MWAHHAHA! Et ça transpire dans mes fics. Je t'avoue que j'avais prévu de mettre Ryuu dans ce chap' 100, mais le manque total de temps m'en a empêché: m'en tiens pas rigueur, ok?

**Margauxx68**: Margau-chaaaan! Mais oui, je sais que tu m'aimes, je m'aimes aussi beaucoup, alors pourquoi pas t*SBUNK* Ok, repose cette poêle à frire (que j'aime écrire ces mots!GNYAHAHAH) je ne ferais plus de poussée d'égocentrisme, PROMIIIIS!

**Kiranyah-san**: J'espère bien atteindre les 1000 reviews! Bah si je t'ai fait intégrer la Onzième, et que tu continues à reviewer, je vois pas pourquoi tu réapparaîtrais pas! Et OUI, tes reviews me font très TRES plaisir, surtout quand je lis un truc du genre « NEKOOKAMI-NEE-SAMA POWAAAAAA! », ça me booste au maximum!

**ChiharuXXXManga**: Merci de me laisser gérer, ravie que le chap' t'aies plût! Oui, surtout si t'as d'autres idées, n'hésites surtout pas ok?

**Khaotik-Soul**: Les devoirs, m'en parle pas…c'est un cauchemar, ces trucs! Euuuh non, Hallibel est tout sauf une prostitué, Et être avec trois autres personnes dans un lit veux pas dire qu'elle a automatiquement fait des cochonneries avec! Mais par contre, bie trouvé pour el coupable, hein…Pour ce qui est du mystère Nnoitra, hé bien on va dire que c'était le scénario horreur/loufoque de Halloween, ok?

**Chaussange**: Ma Chère Chaussette Chérie, j'aime tes reviews! Et aussi le fait que me paye un copyright afaramineux à chaque fois! C'est dingue ce que j'aime lire que les gens apprécient mes chap', c'est diiiingue j'te dis! Alors, c'te coécrit ure, elle avance? ET MON OS, OU C'EST QU'IL EST MON OS?

**Nivixy**: J'y travail pour les chevaux, j'y travaille…mais Grimmjow leur fout les jetons, faut que j'en trouve que l'idée de porter un jaguar sur son dos n'effraient pas. Que dieu vous prothèse (ce que l'on dit quand on croise Kukakku dans la rue..MWAHAHHAH*ok je sors* c'est dans un Minute du peuple avec des médecins, je ne sais plus exactement, mais j'active les recherches!

**Katena Mugetsu**: J'ai lu ta review avec énormément d'intérêt. Je suis extrêmement flattée (restons dans l'extrême comme c'te fic, veux-tu?) que tu apprécie, et que les 100 chap' ne t'ont pas découragé. Si les couples sont fait de façon légère, c'est uniquement parce que j'ai toujours peur de tomber dans le mièvre, donc comme c'te fic est classée « humouré je tente de passer les couples en second plan. Je n'avais tout simplement pas d'idée pour le couple avec Grimmjow (on m'avait demandé pour le 100ème chap' de le mettre en couple), et le GrimmIchi est vraiment courant sur ce site, donc je pensais toucher un maximum de lecteurs/reviewers en faisant ce prairing. A vrai dire, j'aime tellement peu l'idée de voir Grimmjow en couple (avec tout ce qui s'ensuit, ballade romantique, baisers passionnés et tout) que je les ai fait rompre avec Ichigo immédiatement! On verra bien pour la suite!

**Little Hazelnut**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a touchée! Je suis contente, vraiment , que tu aies décidé de laisser une review, les reviews sont, même si ça fait phrase toute faite de dire ça, le salaire du fanfiker, alors quand j'en ai-je deviens hystérique! Et contente de t'apporter du réconfort dans ce monde de brutes!

**Irkiala**: Je suis contente que le chap' t'ai plût, merci pour ta review!

**Ywena**: Contente que le chap' t'ai plût! J'espère que le chap' 101 te plaît pour l'instant…

**Une fan de cette fic**: Ô riveteuse anonyme, je te remercie pour ta review, elle me va droit au cœur! Et au clavier aussi. Malheureusement, je ne peux contenter tout le monde , alors ma chère fan d'Ulquiqui, reste zen et lis la suite…

**Ludivinne**: Si tu pouvais penser ça en ayant lu la suite de c'te fic, ce serait le bonheur!

**Soleney**: Ravie que le chap' 42 t'ai plût! J'espère que tu as lu la suite et que ton sentiment envers ma fic n'a pas changé: que t'as pas trouvé ça trop lourd, ou que ça s'essoufflait à la longue…c'est uen de mes grandes angoisses sur c'te fic!

**Miroko126: **Merci pour ta review! Merci pour le courage! Et j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira autant!

* * *

**Merci à tous, au prochain chap' qui devrait arriver plus rapidement que les autres!**


	102. La montagne ça vous gagne!

**Hellooooooooooooo!**

**Et oui, plus d'un an et demie sans aucune nouvelle *évite les tomates pourries* je sais que CPSE vous avait manqué *évite les missiles à tête chercheuses* mais je vous rassure, j'avais mes raisons pour mettre cette fiction en hiatus! *évite les armées de morts-vivants***

**L'obtention de ma licence, des soucis de santé et l'apparition de l'arc Fullbring dans Bleach (cet arc qui selon moi est vraiment juste histoire de dire'non mais en fait le héros il a pas vraiment perdu ses pouvoirs c'pas vrai') ont conduit à une TOTALE perte d'inspiration.**  
**Alors un peu la mort dans l'âme, j'ai préféré tout laisser en plan plutôt que de faire de la mauvaise fiction parce que, KAMI-sama, c'est affreux quand on tombe sur de la mauvaise fanfiction.**

**Pourtant l'autre jour je me baladais tranquillement et je suis tombée sur le nouveau tome de bleach sorti. C'est la même curiosité morbide qui m'a poussé à m'intéresser à la vie privée des arrancars qui m'a poussé à ouvrir le tome et à jeter un coup d'oeil...Me suis bidonnée devant les fullbring (tout pourri pourrave) et puis à la toute fin je suis tombée sur Shinji, Kensei et Rose capitaines et là me suis dit "Je veux faire quelque chose!". Je me suis donc réatablée devant mon ordinateur et j'ai repris l'histoire là où elle s'était arrêtée, un an et demi auparavant.**

**Mais je peux vous le dire enfin! Après mûre réflexion...**

**Grimmjow: P'tain elle va le dire...  
****...je me suis interrogée et je suis arrivée à la certitude que je finissais ma pause...  
****Gin: Mah mah mah...semblerait qu'elle finisse par le dire...  
****...je reprends les publications irrégulières et bien entendu cela veut dire...  
****Nnoitra: NAAOOOON FERME-LA FEMELLE INSIPIDE!**

**_...Colocation Pas si Evidente voit ici s'achever la fin de son hiatus, l'HISTOIRE REPREND!_  
**  
**Ulquiorra:*sanglote roulé en boule dans un coin***

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, avec mille précautions.

Bordel, mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé?

Il se souvenait juste de l'appareil photo de Tatsuki, de ce hollow vers qui elle courait avec la carotte transgénique, et puis le sol qui se dérobait sous leurs pieds, les engloutissants dans les boyaux de la montagne qui n'avait même pas daigné les recracher.  
La vilaine.

Enterré sous la neige, depuis combien de temps était-il là?

Bon, le plus important était de sortir de là. Vivant si possible.

S'arc-boutant contre une masse froide énorme, il poussa du dos de toutes ses forces, mais la glace et le neige eurent beau crisser sous la pression, l'épaisse couche ne bougea pas d'un poil.

J_e vais quand même pas crever ici! J'ai buté des hollows qui avaient autant de force et de charisme que Culhoorne au réveil, j'ai vécu avec Ichimaru, KAMI SAMA J'AI VÉCU AVEC CULHOORNE, j'ai affronté Kurosaki, j'ai participé aux thés dansant d'Aizen, je peux tout faire, tout faire, tout vaincre, je suis, je suis..._

Une explosion bleue jaillit au beau milieu d'un cratère de neige, les bras levés au ciel, hurlant

-JE SUIS LE ROI DU MOOOOOOOONDE!

-Prends garde Jaggerjack, le dernier qui a dit ça, y avait une histoire de glace aussi, et il a mal fini.

Surpris par la voix claire de l'ancienne Tercera, Grimmjow sortit de sa transe égocentrique et décida que ses jambes avaient eu assez froid et que bon, ça serait bien de bouger quand même. S'extirpant du trou où il était, il retomba souplement sur ses patounes de chaton tout bleu et tout mimi à tête de Chibi-

-AH NON TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER OUI?

Bon d'accord. Mais les fan girls ont déjà leurs sens en alerte, de toute façon.

L'ancienne Tercera Tia Hallibel était dans un bien mauvais état: elle avait perdu une de ses moufles dans la bagarre avec l'avalanche, tout un pan de sa combinaison avait été arraché au niveau de la jambe droite et ses lunettes de ski jaune dont elle était si fière manquaient à l'appel. Tournant la tête de droite et de gauche, elle ne pût que se rendre à l'évidence: à par le timbré aux cheveux bleu, il n'y avait personne du petit groupe aux alentours.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-Je pensais enfiler une tenue de petit rat de l'opéra et distribuer des fleurs dans la joie et l'allégresse.

-Voyons Grimmjow, c'est impossible...

L'ancienne Tercera leva les yeux au ciel, l'air découragée.

-Il n'y a pas de fleurs ici, tu le vois bien...

-...J'en viens à regretter l'autre aphone. Vraiment.

D'un geste vague de la main, Hallibel désigna le flanc désert de la montagne où ils avaient atterri.

-Je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait qu'on puisse demander notre chemin à quelqu'un. On a qu'à continuer simplement à avancer en croisant les doigts très fort pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

L'ancien Sexta haussa les épaules, ramassa la manche de son pull qui avait été séparé du reste de son vêtement -parce que même engloutis par une avalanche, à demi dévoré par les bêtes sauvages et loin de tout, Tatsuki finirait par avoir sa peau s'il avait abîmé ses affaires- et commença à suivre Hallibel.

-Et puis Grimmjow, si en chemin nous trouvons des fleurs, tu pourras toujours mettre à exécution ton plan...

* * *

-Nnoitra...

-...

-Nnoitra...

-Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler, Ulquiorra-sama, il ne se réveillera jamais comme ça, mon Nnoitra est plus viril que ça, plus mâle, cette insupportable virilité qui est à la fois ce pourquoi je le déteste et ce pourquoi je suis folle de lui, l'homme par excellen-

-MmmGrgrgrg...encore cinq minutes, Aizenounet...

-...

Ulquiorra se tourna vers Nelliel assise dans la neige.

-Tu disais quoi sur la virilité?

-Frappe moi cet abruti.

SBAAAF!

-Raah putain, qui ose...?

-C'est nous, Jiruga. Debby est de retour.

-PAS LA PENSION!

-Du calme, là, là...

-Mais...mais Debby?

Nell, toujours assise dans la neige un peu plus loin, secoua la tête.

-Pas là. On s'est dit que si on t'apprenais une nouvelle affreuse, vraiment affreuse, tu prendrais mieux notre situation réelle.

-Qui est...?

Ulquiorra se releva de sa position accroupie et fit un large geste du bras, désignant toute la montagne blanche et toute la vallée neigeuse en contrebas: en un mot, l'immensité.

-Nous sommes perdus après avoir essuyé une avalanche. Nelliel pense avoir entendu la voix de Hallibel un peu plus loin ce qui laisse supposer qu'elle est toujours en vie.

-Jaggerjack?

-Mon batsens est toujours en éveil, ça dois vouloir dire qu'il s'en est sorti aussi. Pas de nouvelle de Starkk cependant. Nous n'avons pas de vivres, pas d'eau, nos vêtements ne sont plus aussi imperméables au froid qu'avant.

-Et meeeeerde...y a une bonne nouvelle dans tout ça?

-Non.

-Sûr de sûr? Même en cherchant bien?

-Si nous étions sortis vainqueur à Las Noches, tu aurais certainement été ravi d'apprendre qu'en plus, Nelliel s'est cassé la jambe et qu'il va donc falloir la transporter.

-Rah la gourdasse!

-Hé oh, je suis là hein!

-Et y a pas moyen de dire qu'elle s'est paumée et qu'elle a fini gelée dans une congère? demanda Jiruga avec espoir.

-QUOI?

-Non, malheureusement, il n'y a aucune possibilité de ce côté là.

-Bon, soupira Nnoitra en se passant une main sur le visage, je suppose qu'il n'y a aucune aide à attendre de ces abrutis de shinigami qui nous ont foutu dans la mouise?

Ulquiorra secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Rien là non plus. À vrai dire, avant de sombrer vingt mètres plus bas, j'ai pu apercevoir le sourire de Yamamoto qui nous voyait dans l'avalanche. La seule fois où j'ai vu un sourire aussi large, c'était quand Ichimaru nous avait fait visionner Batman contre le Joker.

-En même temps on s'était tous foutu de toi ce jour là, c'était fendard de voir comme tu le prenais mal quand Ichimaru s'était mis à danser autour de toi en te demandant si t'avais _déjà dansé avec Aizen au clair de lune_...

Brusquement, Jiruga se tut: sans doute était-ce dû au regard assassin du Quatro dont l'aura malsaine renvoyait des flamichettes sombres un peu partout.

-Bon, c'est quoi le plan maintenant?

-Je propose que tu prennes Nelliel sur ton dos afin de la transporter plus facilement.

-Pourquoi ça serait à moi de la porter, la lourdasse?

-Hé ho, je suis toujours là hein! s'indigna Nell.

-Ça me fait mal de te le dire, mais en tant qu'humain je représente un poids plume. Même s'il subsiste en chacun de nous des forces qui nous viennent de notre ancienne condition, je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour supporter une chamois de soixante kilos et assurer notre survie en même temps.

-Et pourquoi tu pense être le seul capable d'assurer notre survie?

-Tu veux une réponse sincère ou tu veux une réponse qui flatte ton égo surdimensionné, ta colère intempestive ou encore ton hystérie chronique?

-Non mais on croirait entendre cette pétasse de lama cournu d'abord je n'ai AUCUN problème à gérer ma colère même si je te bastonne en combat quand tu veux espèce de petit saloupiaud et m'en vais te foutre la tête dans le sol situmetraiteencoreunefoisdhysteriqueparcequejesuis PASHYSTERIIIIIQUE!

Calmement, L'ancien Quatro croisa les bras sur son torse et baissa légèrement la tête.

-Je t'en prie, trouve nous un moyen de revenir à la civilisation en un seul morceau, tous les trois, et avec toutes nos facultés mentales.

-Si tu rajoute de la difficulté aussi...bon, j'vais chercher l'autre clampine.

Se retournant vers l'immensité blanche tout autour d'eux, l'ancien numéro quatre des espadas se remémora sa naissance: seul, au milieu de l'immensité sombre d'un gouffre sans lumière, puis son ascension hors du trou pour l'immensité blanche du désert du Hueco Mundo. Allaient-ils devoir affronter des centaines de jours de marches pour s'en extirper, comme lui avait du le faire pour parvenir à Las Noches?*

-Rah mais p'tain, fais gaffe où tu mets ton coude!

-En temps normal tu as plein de bras, je veux bien que tu aies des difficultés avec deux mais Il y a des limites!

-Encore UNE réflexion de ce genre et j'te refous dans l'avalanche!

Ulquiorra porta deux doigts fins à ses tempes et se les massa délicatement.

_Kami tout puissant, faites que ça ne dure pas autant de temps..._

* * *

...

-Grimmjow, atte-**WOUFFF**!

L'ancien Sexta serra les dents le plus fort qu'il le pû et fit les exercices de respiration que la doctoresse Ityneris lui avait recommandé avant de se retourner pour au moins la sixième fois en une heure.

Pas doué était sans doute un doux euphémisme pour qualifier le comportement de Tia Hallibel en montagne: en une heure de temps elle avait réussi à se coincer six fois dans la neige jusqu'à la taille, et Jaggerjack était obligé à chaque fois de la tirer de là à la force de ses bras musclés après quoi ils se remettaient en route et elle se coinçait à nouveau quelques mètres plus loin.

-À ce train là, on est pas arrivé!

-Tu crois que je fais exprès de tomber?

-J'en viens à me le demander...OUMPF!

Il tira et réussi à l'extirper de la glace. Curieuse, Hallibel désigna la couche de neige épaisse avec une moue dubitative.

-On arrivera jamais à se sortir de là rapidement, la neige est pas stable...et d'abord, pourquoi tu t'enfonce pas dans la neige toi?

-Pourquoi je m'en foncerais dans la neige?

-T'es un gros balourd.

Résistant à son envie de planter la Tercera la tête dans la neige pour la faire taire, Jaggerjack se tourna à demi vers elle, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés au dessus de ses yeux bleus électriques.

-Les félins savent où poser leurs pattes pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige.

-Aaaaah, d'accord, c'est l'instinct 'gros-matou' qui te guide?

-L'INSTINCT GRO-non je vais pas m'énerver même si j'ai très envie de la tuer, non je vais pas m'énerver même si j'ai très envie de la...

-Tu marmonne quoi encore?

Grimmjow porta deux doigts à ses temps et les massa délicatement, comme un de ses ennemis jurés l'avait fait un peu plus tôt.

-Écoute, t'as qu'à marcher dans mes pas, tu sera sûre de pas t'enfoncer et on pourra avancer rapidement, d'accord?

Hallibel fit une pose 'Nice guy'.

-Compris, Roi de la montagne Gros-Minou!

Grimmjow ne releva même pas la réflexion: au moins, elle l'avait appelé roi.

C'est donc en marchant dans les pas de l'ancien Sexta que l'ancienne Tercera pu avancer sans refaire de 'woufff' intempestif.

Une crevasse au dessus d'un trou sans fond, deux ponts de corde à l'état lamentable et une rencontre avec deux ours qui allaient au rendez-vous des saumons plus tard, c'est un peu fatigué qu'ils arrivèrent devant une immense caverne dont de jolies stalagmites sur lesquelles on avait disposé des tas et des tas de têtes humaines sanguinolentes formaient le jardin.

-C'est une jolie caverne, concéda la Tercera avec un sifflement admiratif.

-Ouais, et on va éviter de déranger le malade congénital qui doit y habiter! marmonna Jaggerjack en faisant mine de partir.

-Ggrmblmlblblm...

Un grognement sourd s'était élevé depuis le fond de la caverne. Tournant lentement les talons, Grimmjow se préparait à partir quand Hallibel l'attrapa sauvagement par le col des lambeaux de pull qui lui restait.

-Il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur!

-Finement observé; maintenant, on s'casse!

-Mais attends...

-J'ai pas envie de tailler une bavette avec le truc à l'intérieur de ce trou.

-Mais c'est le 'quelqu'un' qu'on attendait depuis des heures, tu ne peux pas tourner les talons maintenant!

Grimmjow resta interdit quelques secondes. Dans sa boîte crânienne, le traditionnel message 'Votre correspondant est indisponible pour le moment, veuillez réessayer ultérieurement' tournait en boucle.

-Bon je ne vais pas attendre que tu réagisse, je vais demander le chemin!

Hallibel se sentit soulevée de terre et secouée comme un prunier.

-Tu comprends pas Tia, quand j'dis 'tailler une bavette', la bavette c'est nous! Le truc qu'il y a dans cette caverne va pas nous préparer un p'tit frichti, c'est nous qu'il va becter!

Se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule, Hallibel tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée sombre d'où les grognements s'élevaient toujours.

-Du temps où j'étais la chef, ni Sunsun, ni Mira-Rose ni Apache n'ont eu à se plaindre de mes décisions. Pourquoi les hommes ne veulent jamais demander leur chemin?

Ignorant superbement Jaggerjack qui faisait de grands signes discrets avec ses bras ('_**Naooooon, pas par là où on va s'faire bouffer!**_') l'ancienne Tercera se dirigea bravement vers l'intérieur de la caverne, se faufilant entre les pics de glace sans en toucher un seul, puis elle rampa sous une montagne de têtes sanglantes qui sentaient étonnement bon...

Donc voilà Tia qui sinue entre les stalagmites, sans peur aucune parce qu'une ancienne arrancar requin ça a pas peur c'est pas classe. Arrivée devant l'immense entrée froide et sombre, un souffle rauque se fit soudain entendre près de son épaule; se retournant brusquement Hallibel décocha un fabuleux crochet du droit.

Le cri de douleur de Grimmjow résonna jusqu'au fond de la caverne.

-Bordel, arrête de frapper!

-Pourquoi t'es là?

-Je...j'peux pas t'laisser bouffer comme ça.

-Ooooh, tu t'inquiétais pour moi?

-Nan, je voulais juste te demander avant si t'avais pas vu l'appareil photo de Tatsuki. J'pense que j'l'ai paumé dans l'avalanche.

-MFLMLFMLGGF!

Une forme blanche émergea, recouverte de glace, ses énormes poings tendus devant elle. Aussitôt, Hallibel se mît en position de combat : bien campée sur ses jambes, les genoux pliés, les poings prêts à décocher de formidables coups; aussitôt, Grimmjow se mît en position de 'si t'approche j'te bute' dont il était coutumier.

Quoique ce fut, c'était vraiment énorme. Et couvert de fourrure blanche. La créature avança un poing massif vers Hallibel qui frappa aussitôt dans la masse compacte de poil, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net celle-ci; elle se mît à trembler.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle nous fait là?

-Il va se transformer dans sa forme finale, ATTENTION!

Une voix émergea du fond de la caverne.

-Commandant, que se passe-t-il?

-Mrggrlblbrh...

-Oh KAMI-SAMA, Commandant, que vous ont-ils fait?

Jaggerjack regardait sans vraiment comprendre: qu'était-il en train de se passer? Et le type qui venait de sortir de derrière le gros tas de poil, c'était pas l'endimanché coincé vice-capitaine de la Première division?

-Mais...vous êtes pas l'autre propre sur lui toujours impeccable...euh...

L'homme, ses cheveux gris argent parfaitement tirés en arrière, eut le sourire d'un parfait gentleman anglais.

-Voyons...vous vous souvenez bien de mon nom...

-Non, désolée , fit Hallibel en haussant les épaules.

L'homme se tourna vers Grimmjow, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

-Même pas la peine d'y penser, moi j'me rappelle même pas de ce que j'ai bouffé c'matin...

-Mais...mais...quelqu'un doit bien se souvenir de mon prénom tout de même! je suis le grand, l'inimittable...

Non désolée.

-Mais enfin, narratrice!

Nan mec, tu dois être le seul perso de Bleach dont personne se souvient le nom du premier coup.

-Quelle honte! Je suis le grand Chojiro Sasakibe, le vice-capitaine de la Première division du Gotei 13!

-Ah. Et le gros truc plein de poils...

Sasakibe se tourna d'un air désolé vers la masse à la pilosité ultra développée -dont les longs poils blancs avaient décidément l'air très doux parce qu'on peut être le Yéti et être doux comme une grosse peluche.

-Vous avez découvert le plus grand secret du Commandant...une fois par mois, nous sommes obligés de venir ici afin de le raser, pour qu'il ne garde que sa superbe barbe qui lui donne cet air parfait de vieux sage!

Grimmjow avait les yeux exorbités.

-Le gros machin là, c'est Yamamoto?

Hallibel éluda la révélation d'un geste de la main.

-Et les têtes à l'entrée, c'est pour quoi?

Yamamopoil poussa une exclamation étouffée et enfila des gants de cuisine avant de se diriger vers les têtes dégoulinantes et de les décrocher une à une.

-Quand il se retire ici, le Commandant Yamamoto n'a pas ses anti-stress naturels: son chat Siphirith, les douves de la Deuxième division, le Sokyoku...du coup, il cuisine, mais ses gâteaux fourrés à la framboise ont des formes qui reflètent son agressivité...oh bien sur, je vous dis ça, mais n'allez pas le répéter sur les toits, hein! Haha!

Les yeux de Grimmjow s'illuminèrent.

Haha, oui, haha.

* * *

-J'EN AI MAAAAAAAAARE!

-Hue Dada, huuuuuuuue!

-Ta GUEULE! Ferme la!

-Bouhou, Nnoitra-Sama est pas zentil avec Nell, pas zentiiiiiiiiiiil!

-POurquoi il faut TOUJOURS que tu te transforme aux pires moments?

-Bwaaaaaaaaaaah, vilaaaaaaaaaain!

Au devant de ce boucan, un certain ancien arrancar pâlot avait les yeux grands ouverts, exorbités même.

_Ne pas les tuer même si j'en ai très envie, ne pas les tuer même si j'en ai très envie, ne pas les tuer même si j'en ai très envie, ne pas les..._

-OUMPF, NELL _**PUTAIN**_!

La très ancienne Tercera transformée en petite fille venait de passer du dos au sommet de la tête de Jiruga avant de marcher nonchalament sur son visage, pour finir par sauter à bas de la grande asperge directement dans la neige qui amortit sa chute.

-Regarde Ulquiorra, mais regaaaaaaaaaarde! Si ça s'trouve, cette chienne a jamais eu la jambe cassée! Elle court comme un cabri!

-Un chamois. Rattrape la.

-Moi? Pourquoi Moi?

Excédé, Ulquiorra s'exhorta pourtant à la patience.

-C'est une petite fille. Mais c'est aussi une superbe femme les trois quart du temps qui est **TON** amoureuse. C'est à _toi_ que revient la responsabilité d'aller la chercher quand elle se sauve.

Grommelant quelque chose comme '**_c'pas mon amoureuse_**', l'ex Quinto se dirigea tout de même vers le minuscule bosquet d'arbres vers lesquels Nelliel s'était enfuie.

Il écarta quelques branches enneigées et tomba sur le spectacle de la petite ex-arrancar qui jouait avec une vieille peluche toute mitée. La petite se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire naïf, exhibant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-Regarde Nnoity, il est tout beau hein?

Surpris, Nnoitra leva un sourcil: ce qu'il avait pris pour une peluche abandonnée était en fait un petit animal pourvu d'une longue queue recourbée, d'un poil brun dru et de petits yeux noirs perspicaces et cruels qui analysaient tout, vous transperce d'un seul regard, avec des petites pattes griffues qui raflent sur votre peau quand ils vous escaladent, ils...

-Oui, en gros, c'est un écureuil.

Nell semblait au comble du bonheur.

-Voui, et lui et ses amis ils m'ont dit que Nell elle était reine de la montagne!

-INFAMIIIIIIIE!

À ce moment un homme surgit des fourrés: petit, une longue barbe noire, des cheveux long et sombre, et il pointait une épée dirigée vers Nell et Nnoitra.

-Je proteste!

-Euh...vous etes? demanda l'ex Quinto.

-Thorin Écudechêne , le seul et UNIQUE roi de la montagne! Je suis prêt à me battre s'il le faut, pour la reconquête de l'Erebor! Je me suis battu contre Smaug le Terrible, je me battrai contre vos féroces soldats!

Nnoitra avait les yeux exorbités, la mâchoire décrochée, bref, il était abasourdi.

-Donc vous êtes prêt à vous battre contre des...écureuils?

-Non, pas faire du mal aux copains de Nell!

La petite secoua la tête vivement, bien déterminée et siffla un grand coup en mettant deux doigts dans sa bouche baveuse. Aussitôt, une armée d'écureuils au poil brun surgirent d'entre les arbres, leurs petites pattes griffues brandies vers l'intrus, leurs yeux brillants d'une intelligence vile et malsaine, leurs...

-OUI, cria Nnoitra. C'est. Des. Écureuils!

Une bonne centaine d'écureuils s'étaient réunis dans le petit espace, la truffe au vent, attendant les ordres de la petite fille aux cheveux vert. Cette dernière serra fort ses petits poings et plissa les yeux, comme si elle allait...enfin, vous voyez, on ne va pas faire un dessin pour cette chose très intime et particulièrement sal-

-Un gâteau à la noisette!

...oui Nell, un gâteau à la noisette, c'est ça.

-Mais non, je voulais dire qu'il faudra du gâteau à la noisette pour mes soldats! Ils vont nous ramener chez les humains vite vite!

Nnoitra leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et comment tu compte t'y prendre?

-Mes soldats vont nous faire descendre!

-Les écureuils vont nous aider à descendre...bien sur! fit Jiruga en se détournant, laissant Nell, ses écureuils et Toto Branchedebouleau qui continuait de pointer son épée en l'air.

Un grondement sourd s'éleva du sol, entrecoupé de couinements stridents. Lentement, l'ancien Quinto de tourna vers l'origine du bruit.

Et une vague d'écureuils l'emporta à toute vitesse.

Pendant ce temps, Ulquiorra observait la position du soleil et tentait vainement de se rappeler des leçons de survie en milieu hostile qu'il avait retenu d'un de ses habituel marathon télévisé sur la chaîne National Geographic. Il poussa un soupir discret en entendant Nnoitra hurler à la mort et s'approcha des quelques sapins où le grand échalas avait disparu pour chercher Nell.

Il eut à peine le temps d'écarter les branches que la vague poilue et couinante l'emporta à son tour. De la fourrure lui rentra dans la bouche, des griffes réduisent en miettes une grande partie de ses vêtements, et il se sentit transporté à bout de pattes par une masse grouillantes.

De la neige...de la terre...des écureuils...des sapins...des cailloux...encore des sapins...et de la neige...

_C'est fou tout ce qu'il y a sur cette montagne_, pensa Ulquiorra avant de tourner de l'oeil.

* * *

-Ulquiorra? fit une voix claire et paniquée.

-Mmmmmh...

-Il va bien: il dit pas un mot et il a l'air de faire la gueule, c'est comme d'habitude.

-Grimmjow-san, vous ne devriez pas dire des choses pareilles! Ulquiorra-kun est blessé!

-Moi aussi chui blessé!

-La seule chose qui a souffert dans cette excursion en montagne Jaggerjack, c'est ta dignité, et il en restait pas beaucoup...

Cette voix posée, l'ancien Quatro la reconnaissait comme étant celle d'Hallibel:malgré ses courbatures sur la totalité de son corps, il se força à oublier la douleur et ouvrir les yeux. Couché dans une chambre d'hôpital dont la couleur blanche intégrale rappelait sans peine la panoplie de blanc (jusqu'au blanc cassé) dont le mégalomane méché avait repeint Las Noches, il était entouré d'Inoue et d'Hallibel ; au fond de la pièce patientaient Grimmjow et Starrk, plié sur une chaise, en équilibre sur deux pieds.

-Femme? Que s'est-il passé?

D'autorité, la rouquine lui prit la main et la serra fort.

**CROUIIIC**

-Femme...mes os viennent de se briser...

-Mais non mais non, c'est une vue de l'esprit. Bon alors, pendant que Tatsuki, Kurosaki-kun et moi allions nous battre contre ce gros vilain méchant hollow, vous avez tous été emporté par l'avalanche. On vous a cherché avec Tatsuki, mais mon sens innée de l'orientation n'a pas suffit pour vous retrouver...

-Bah voyons, ton sens innée de l'orientation servirait même pas à retrouver un hollow au milieu du Gotei 13!

***_SBUNK_***

Et oui vous l'attendiez, vous en rêviez? N'espérez plus: pour vous, voici le retour de l'inimitable, la magnifique, l'inégalable poêle à frire/assommoir/coupeuse de conversation sans intérêt (rayez la mention inutile)!

-Bon, où j'en étais? Ah oui! Starrk-kun est revenu le premier..

-Et comment as-tu fais?

Toujours en équilibre sur sa chaise, Coyote ne lui accorda même pas un regard: on est un desesperado solitaire ou on ne l'est pas.

-J'étais fatigué, je voulais un endroit où me reposer. J'ai laissé mon instinct farouche faire le reste.

Grimmjow se releva d'un bond.

-Attends, tu veux dire que t'as juste eu une grosse flemme et que t'as laissé ton envie de pioncer faire le reste?

-...Oui, dans un sens, c'est pas faux.

-Après, continua Orihime que décidément rien n'arrête une fois qu'elle est partie (et Ô combien de fan aimeraient qu'elle parte), nous avons aperçu un yéti qui ramenait Grimmjow-kun et Hallibel-chan sur son dos!

Sur le coup, Ulquiorra aurait juré que Tia grommelait quelque chose du genre '_**Fortiche le pépé Yéti**_'.

-Juste au moment où nous désespérions de vous retrouver, nous avons entendu un grand bruit: le temps de venir sur place, nous vous avons découvert au milieu de tonnes et des tonnes d'écureuils Oumpaloumpalais! Jiruga-sama est avec Tatsuki à l'accueil, ils règlent les dernière formalités pour votre sortie; Nell-chan est toujours avec les écureuils je crois, et un type étrange avec une grosse épée qui nous a demandé son chemin. Et nous t'avons trouvé aussi, complètement assommé avec une grosse bosse sur la tête!

Juste à ce moment, Tatsuki et Nnoitra passèrent le pas de la porte, ce dernier ayant la tête emmaillotée dans un épais bandage ( son visage avait du découvrir plus d'échantillons de montagne que celui de l'ancien Quatro).

Inoue sourit un court instant à son amie la plus amie de toutes ses amies et se retourna vers Ulquiorra.

-Heureusement que toute cette histoire se finit bien sans qu'aucun de vous soit gravement blessé!

-Hey Nnoitra, lança Grimmjow d'un ton moqueur, ça fait quoi d'un coton tige géant?

Étendant la voix de l'ancien Sexto, Tatsuki tiqua.

-Au fait Grimmjow...tu as mon appareil photo pour photographier les écureuils?

Un battement de porte plus tard, Jaggerjack avait disparu. Un hurlement inhumain déchira le silence paisible de la monta-

-GRIMJOOOOOOOOOOW!

* * *

**Bon voilà la deuxième partie de ce chapitre est terminée, enfin, après tout ce temps de pause!**  
**Je ne sais pas quand je publierais à nouveau mais je me remets déjà à la préparation du prochain chap'...après, tout dépend des lecteurs, des reviewers: la fiction dépend toujours de l'intérêt qu'on lui porte!**

**Mon humour peut être rouillé après tout ce temps sans écrire, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire si vous avez apprécié ce chap' de reprise ou pas!**

**Ah, au fait: devant le temps de pause sacrément long je me permets de ne pas répondre aux reviews que m'ont laissé les reviewers au chap' précédent mais je vous remercie néanmoins: c'est sympa et sa ferme son clapet à Grimmjow quand il me dit que cette fiction est un ramassis de débilité que Szayel lui-même aurait pu sortir-C'EST PAS VRAI D'ABORD, C'EST PAS VRAI!  
Grimmjow: Y a qu'la vérité qui blesse!**

**BYE-BYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!**

*** véridique, cet épisode est relaté dans le fanbook "Unmasked" u.u**


End file.
